The Adventures of Fairy Tail
by Lucy Heart of Fairy Tail
Summary: A retelling of Fairy Tail! Let the adventures begin!
1. Welcome to Fairy Tail & Rescuing Macao!

A girl with blonde hair that was tied to the side with a blue ribbon, wearing a blue skirt, black boots, and white blouse was walking down the streets of Hargeon Town. The girl had a smile on her face and was enjoying the fresh air of the town looking around for a magic store. This girl's name is Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy continued to look around for a magic shop while enjoying the sites of the town, "The air here feels so nice!" looking around some more she finally spots a magic shop.

"Excuse me!" Lucy said cheerfully.

The man came from behind the corner, "Oh welcome welcome! How may I help you today?" he asked kindly.

Lucy smiled, "Sorry to bother you, but is this the only magic shop here in town?"

He nodded, "Yes it is. Does that disappoint you?"

She shook her head, "Nope. Just thought I'd ask. Anyway do you have anything good? I'm not picky so anything's fine."

He smiled brightly, "I have just the thing you might like!" he grabbed a pink box that had the words ColorS on it.

"This item is very popular among girls! Its called ColorS!"

"Heh, so how does it work?" Lucy asked.

He smiled, "Like this!" he slid over the mirror like surface and his clothes began to change colors impressing Lucy.

"I can see how that's popular! I'll take it!" Lucy said, "Do you have anything else?"

"As a matter of fact I do!" he brought out black fingerless gloves with a fist symbol on it, "The are also a magical item known as Strength Gloves!"

Lucy was staring at the gloves with interest, "So how does this one work?"

He brought the items close to Lucy, "Try them on!" she shrugged and put the gloves on, "So now what?"

He lifted a piece of wood, "Punch it."

She smirked, "Fine by me!" she brought her hand back and punched the wood seeing it smash into small splinters. She brought her hand back and smiled, "That was amazing!"

The shopkeeper blinked in surprise, "Yes…it certainly was…"

Lucy looked down and noticed that he had a silver celestial gate key, "You have the gate key Canis Minor?!" she asked in excitement.

He snapped out of it and smiled again, "Oh why yes as a matter of fact I do! Take it you're a celestial wizard?"

She nodded, "Yep. I've been looking everywhere for this one! I can buy from you right?!"

He smiled at her eagerness, "Of course you can! Tell you what since you've been the best customer I've ever had I'll give you the ColorS and Strength Gloves for free and only charge you the celestial key which is now 10,000 J!"

Lucy looked surprised, "Really? Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Of course! Because as of right now your now my favorite customer! Do come back again if you ever visit Hargeon again!"

She grinned, "Sure!" after paying for only the key she grabbed the ColorS box since she was still wearing the gloves and left the store.

The man watched her leave then got in a thinking pose, "But still…its true the Strength Gloves enhance a persons strength." He looked down at the splintered wood, "Its never done something like _this_ before. It only does this if the persons strength is naturally strong."

Lucy was walking down the street with a smile on her face, looking down at the box she smiled, "It wouldn't hurt to have a change of clothes every once in a while, but I think I'll put this somewhere safe."

"Kansō Mahō (Requip Magic)!" a magic circle appeared below her allowing the items she stored in her closet space to appear. She put the box inside the space and the circle disappeared.

"There nice and safe. So where should I head to now?" she said.

"Kyaa he's here!"

"Salamander's here!"

"Oh my god!"

Lucy plugged her ears at the loud squealing and yelling, "I know Salamander from Fairy Tail is famous and all but all that yelling and squealing is unnecessary." She saw a large crowd being gathering around an individual and shrugged her shoulders, "Might as well see what all the fuss is about."

 **Meanwhile**

A blue cat riding who was lying on a pink haired man's head heard the name "Salamander."

"Hey Natsu did you that? They said Salamander!" the blue cat said.

Natsu nodded, "Yeah I heard Happy! It could be Igneel!"

"Aye!" Happy said.

 **With Lucy**

Lucy finally got near the crowd and saw a man with blue hair wearing a black cloak, white shirt, and red pants. She rolled her eyes, this man's not Salamander of Fairy Tail just some imposter pretending to be him and to add to that he's using Charm Magic of all things.

"Using Charm Magic to try and get girls attention. What a scumbag!" Lucy growled. She saw the man looking right at her and winked at her she rolled her eyes again and looked away in disgust missing the mans surprised look.

"Igneel!"

Lucy turned back and saw a pink haired boy push pass the crowd with excitement on his face only to be replaced with disappointment, "Who the hell are you?" he said rudely making Lucy laugh.

"Hey what's your problem?"

"This is Salamander! Show some respect!"

"You should be more kinder to Salamander!"

The man laughed, "Now now, it's not his fault he doesn't know who I am," the man offers the boy an autograph, "Here, I'll give you my autograph."

"I don't want it." Natsu said with a deadpan expression.

"How dare you!" the women yelled about to attack him when Lucy stepped in and hit them all the head but help back a little.

"Ow my head!" the woman said but then looked around, "Huh? What's going on? What am I doing here?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to pick up some food. Not standing around here." Another woman said.

All the woman around the man dispersed and left leaving him flabbergasted and Natsu and Happy blinking in confusion.

Lucy stretched yawning, "Well now that they've left I can finally go and get something to eat." She said about to walk away when Natsu grabbed her hand making her turn to him.

"Can I help you with something?"

His stomach growled, "Hungry…"

She sweat-dropped, "Um, okay…do you want to come and get some food with me?"

He smiled brightly, "Yes!"

She found herself smiling, "Well, let's go then!" she said walking in the direction of a restaurant that was close by with Natsu and Happy following right behind her.

The man watched them leave his eyes on Lucy, "That girl…"

 **Hargeon Restaurant**

Natsu and Happy were stuffing their faces with food much to horror of the customers and Lucy's amusement.

"You two sure can eat." She said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

Natsu was still stuffing his face but started talking, "So…who was that guy anyway?"

She shrugged, "Don't know, but claimed to be the famous "Salamander" even though I knew it wasn't him. He was also using "Charm magic" which loses its effects once the victim knows what's happening, or you could force someone out of it but whacking them upside the head which is what I did to those women who were about to attack you." she explained.

Natsu simply nodded and went back to eating but Happy decided to talk with her some more, "How do you know so much about it?"

She smiled, "It's because I'm a mage myself even though I haven't joined a guild yet. I'm what you'd call an independent mage, by the way my names Lucy."

Natsu finally stopped eating, "I'm Natsu Dragneel and this little guy is my buddy Happy."

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

"Natsu and Happy huh?" Lucy mumbled, "Nice to meet you, so Natsu what kind of magic do you use?"

"Aye! Natsu's a dragon slayer!" Happy answered.

"Dragon Slayer?" Lucy questioned.

Natsu nodded, "It's the magic that Igneel taught me!"

"Igneel?"

"Igneel's a dragon!" Happy said.

 _A dragon huh? So that means he was raised by a dragon."_ Lucy thought then smiled, "So you were raised by a dragon? That's kind of cool."

Natsu and Happy looked at her then at each other then back to her, "You believe us?" Natsu questioned.

She smiled, "Of course I do. What makes you think I wouldn't?"

"Every time we tell someone that they never believe us." Happy explained.

Lucy shrugged, "I like to think outside the box, and besides why would you lie about learning your magic from a dragon? If you say this dragon Igneel taught you his magic then I believe its true." She smiled.

Natsu felt a smile creep onto his lips the same thing happened to Happy. Both best friends smiled at each other and were about to say something else but Lucy got up and paid for their food and left, "I better get going. It was nice meeting you guys hope we see each other again." She then began to walk away.

Natsu and Happy had tears in their eyes and bowed to her, "Thank you for your kindness!"

She laughed at them, "You guys are so weird!" she turned back around.

"Wait! Do you want that fake Salamander's autograph?" Nastu asked.

"Feel free to burn it!" she responded leaving the restaurant.

 **Hargeon Park**

Lucy was in the park reading Sorcerer's Weekly Magazine chuckling at how the guild is always destroying things, "They really are destructive aren't they?" she then sees an article about Mirajane Strauss, "Looks like Mira is pretty famous herself despite only being a model, but who knows? She might be a powerful mage herself."

She then looked up at the sky, "I wonder though, how does one join Fairy Tail anyway?"

"I see, so you want to join Fairy Tail do you?" a voice said from behind her.

Lucy turned around and saw the same man she saw earlier, "Oh, its you." she said unimpressed.

He smirked, "I've been looking for you. My names Bora, and what's your name?"

"None of your business," she smiled, "And by the way, I knew you weren't' the famous Salamander either. Also before you get any funny ideas don't even think about trying to use your Charm Magic on me because it won't work, worthless scumbag."

Bora stiffened, "Worthless scumbag…?"

She got up from the bench, "If that's all I'm leaving now. Unlike you I have places to be." She said walking away from him.

"W-wait! You want to join Fairy Tail right?" he called out.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "So what if I do? Not only are you a nuisance but an ease dropper too huh?"

"I can get you in! If you come to my party that's being held on my boat I could talk to the master and convince him to let you join!" He said.

She sighed knowing full well he was lying but another thought occurred to her, _using charm magic then inviting me to go on his boat? Yeah that's not suspicious. Oh well, might as well see what kind of illegal stuff he's doing then I'll just wipe him out._ She thought.

"I suppose I could clear my schedule," she said walking away, "I'll go to your stupid party."

He grinned thinking he had her, but little did he know it was the other way around.

 **With Natsu and Happy**

Natsu and Happy were watching the fake Salamander's ship with a frown appearing on the boys face. He hear some girls talking about how the fake Salamander was hosting some party on his ship and how he was part of Fairy Tail. Naturally he couldn't help but get angry over this and headed straight to the ship and was now glaring at it.

Happy was sitting next to him, "Hey Natsu?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think we'll see Lucy again?" He asked.

Natsu thought about it then smiled, "I don't know buddy, but I hope we do!"

Happy smiled, "Aye!"

 **On Bora's Ship**

Lucy decided to humor the idiot and wear a red dress but kept her strength gloves on. She was currently sitting in front of Bora him pouring her a drink while she was looking out the window.

"A toast!" he said raising his glass.

Lucy turned to Bora then smirked, "I'm not interested in drinking a drink that's bee spiked but thanks anyway."

He froze realizing that he had been caught, "How…?"

She got up from her seat, "Oh and you can tell the guys that are currently hiding in this room they can come out now because I've known they've been here from the start."

At her words the men all came out of hiding wearing shocked expressions on their faces.

"How the hell did she know we were here?" one guy asked.

She smiled then pointed to her eyes, "I see things differently that's how."

Bora then stood up himself, "Yeah well so what? Just because you caught onto us doesn't mean you can take us all on!"

"Actually I can because your not that strong, and besides," she looked up at the ceiling, "We're about to have another guest here anyway."

They gave her confused looks, which soon vanished when Nastu came bursting through the window landing near Lucy who scent he smelled on the boat.

Natsu turned to her, "You okay Lucy?"

She smiled, "I'm fine no harm done, but what are you doing here?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing." Happy said hovering above her head.

She smiled then brought a finger up to her lips, "It's a secret."

Natsu and Happy gave her a confused look but then the pink haired mage refocused on the enemies in front of them, "Happy! Take Lucy someplace safe!"

"Aye sir!" Happy said grabbing the back of Lucy's dress lifting her in the air and flying off with her.

"You won't escape!" Bora said shooting purple fire at them but Happy managed to maneuver around them making sure they wouldn't get hit impressing Lucy.

"Happy, you can stop carrying me now." She said suddenly.

"Huh?" Happy said in confusion. Before he could ask why Lucy managed to get his paws to let her go making her fall head first towards the water.

"Lucy!" Happy cried out fearfully charging down to try and catch her.

She wasn't afraid of falling towards the water. In fact she was smirking, "Wakusei Mahō: Suisei Fōmu (Planet Magic: Mercury Form)!" the water then shot up from the river and engulfing Lucy in water. When the water cleared her appearance changed.

She had long sky blue hair, ocean blue eyes, wearing a blue and gold dress that was open on the side with blue sleeves that were around the upper arm covering her hands secured by gold ribbon, wearing no shoes and instead was showing her bare feet the mark of Mercury on her shoulder, which was shaped into the biological sign for female, but was crescent and had horns sticking out of it. She also had a blue fan with ocean artwork on it with gold spikes at the tips and a gold ribbon hanging from the bottom of it. The fan was about the same size as the human body, and she was holding it like it wasn't that big of deal. The water was underneath her feet allowing her to stand on it with no problems.

"That's incredible Lucy! You can control water!" Happy said landing next to her touching the water making sure it wouldn't break apart if it poked it.

Lucy smiled, "Nufufufu, only when I'm in Mercury form or using the mark of Mercury, which allows me still control water." She said bringing her fan up to her mouth showing her amusement.

"Wow!" Happy said impressed by Lucy's magic.

She smiled, "Normally I would summon Aquarius for a situation like this but she's out on a date right now and the last thing I want to do is take her away from her date, so I'll just do this instead."

"Do what?" Happy questioned.

She smirked, "You might want to get on my head Happy. I'm about to have some fun, nufufufu."

Happy did just that getting on her head curious to see what she was going to do.

"Natsu is still on the boat so I have to be gentle," she said raising her fan in the air then twirled around almost like she was dancing, "Mizu Ēbu (Water Wave)!" water gathered around her fan and she sent the wave towards the boat making it go to port unaware that she sent Bora's minions into the ocean. When the boat got to shore she smirked, "Now then, why don't we go check on Natsu? Nufufufu."

Happy grinned, "Aye sir!"

Lucy commanded the water to take her and Happy to the port where Natsu and Bora are.

 **With Natsu and Bora**

Bora stood up slowly having been tossed outside the boat, "What the hell just happened? The water moved on its own!"

Nastu who was able to shake off his motion sickness was surprised himself, "Water moving on its own?" he heard a giggle above him and looked seeing a blue haired girl with Happy on her head.

"Not quite, but I can see how you'd think that, nufufufu." She said.

Natsu blinked, "Who are you?"

Happy answered, "Natsu! This is Lucy! She transformed and controlled the water!"

"Seriously?!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy smiled using the water to descend towards the ground, "Happy speaks the truth Natsu. In this form I can command water and even turn it into ice if I so wish, nufufufu."

"I see, but why are you talking like that?" Natsu asked.

"My personality changes when I take different planetary forms, like right now I'm as calm as the flowing river, nufufufu." She explained.

"That's so cool!" Natsu and Happy said with stars in their eyes.

She smiled, "I appreciate your compliments, but I believe we have a fool to defeat do we not?"

Natsu blinked then remembered Bora was still here with a shocked expression on his face. Natsu grinned, "Your right Lucy we do!" he said both fists on fire, "I'm all fired up!"

Bora growled, "You…you'll pay for this" he said shooting purple fire at Natsu who opened his mouth and ate it.

Bora's mouth was hanging wide-open much to Lucy and Happy's amusement.

"Good job Natsu! I think the fool's gone speechless!" Lucy giggled.

"Aye!" Happy snickered.

"Blegh! Disgusting! Are you sure you're a fire mage?" Nastu questioned.

Bora stepped back in fear, "W-what the hell are you?"

Natsu punched his fist into his hand, "I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail!"

"The _real_ Salamander." Lucy finished for him.

Bora went pale, "T-the real Salamander!"

Natsu grinned and charged at him, "Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!" with his fist on fire he punched Bora right in the face sending him hurling towards the clock tower but Lucy had other plans.

She pointed her fan towards him, "Akua Kyū (Aqua Sphere)!" the water shot out from the tip of her fan and hit Bora trapping in an aqua ball. He was unconscious so Lucy simply lowered him to the ground gently making the sphere disappear.

"Amazing Lucy!" Happy cheered.

She smiled, "Why thank you Happy, nufufufu." She dispelled her Mercury form and returned to the normal looking Lucy, "I'll admit though, seeing Natsu's dragon slayer magic up close was pretty amazing."

Natsu grinned, "Same with you!"

She smiled, "Thanks."

"Who's responsible for the destruction of this port!" the trio turned around to see some armed guards asking the civilians questions. Guess someone called the Magic Council after hearing all the noise.

Lucy smiled weakly, "Well, that's not good." She was about to leave when Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her along while he began to run.

"What are you doing Natsu?" Lucy asked.

He grinned, "Isn't it obvious? I'm taking you to Fairy Tail!"

"Aye sir!" Happy said floating near her.

She shook her head and smiled, _so_ _I'm going to_ _Fairy Tail huh? Looks like you were right mom, my destiny is leading me into something fun._ She thought.

 **Era**

At the Magic Council Headquarters the member's of the council were once again complaining about Fairy Tail and how they were causing more destruction.

"Those damn Fairy Tail mages just keep destroying things as if it was the most normal thing in the world! Destroying half a port! Unbelievable!" on man shouted.

"Honestly, causing all this damage. Maybe we should just disband them." Org suggested.

Siegrain smirked, "Well I for one have no problem with them at all. They make things more entertaining." He said.

Yajima nodded, "Indeed. Fairy Tail is destructive I know, but at least they get the job done."

The head councilmen sighed, "I suppose your right. We'll just leave them be for now unless they do something really stupid."

"Agreed." They all said.

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

Lucy was staring at the tall building in awe, "So this is Fairy Tail. Its pretty big."

"It sure is!" Happy said.

Natsu kicked the door open, "Hey! We're back!" he yelled.

"Welcome back Natsu!" someone said.

"Hey Natsu I heard you destroyed a port! Nice going!" someone else said.

Natsu scanned the room and saw the person who gave him the information of the fake Salamander and kicked him in the face, "You lied about that Salamander! I'm gonna kick your butt!"

"Don't get mad at me I'm not the one to blame here! I just passed along a rumor I heard!" the mage countered.

"It was just a rumor?!" Natsu yelled.

"You wanna fight?! Let's go!"

Lucy stood there smiling, "Well that escalated quickly."

Happy nodded from his position on her head, "Aye."

She smiled at the fighting, "But you know what? Its not a bad guild."

"So Natsu finally made it back huh?" a boy with blue hair said wearing a silver necklace.

Lucy noticed that he was only in his boxers and sweat-dropped, "Why's he only in his underwear?"

"That's Gray for ya." Happy said.

Lucy merely shrugged and headed to bar where it seemed to be the only safe place right now. She dodged incoming chairs, beer bottles, and tables.

Happy was impressed by the fact that she was able move and while also avoiding getting hit by the objects being thrown around the guild. She finally arrived at the bar and simply watched everyone fight not interested in getting involved unless she felt like it.

Gray approached the dust cloud that had the fighting mages in it, "Its time we settle things once and for all!"

The brown haired woman sipped on some wine and frowned at him, "Gray, your clothes."

"I don't have time for that Cana!" he yelled.

Cana sighed, "You see, this is why I don't date the men here because they have no class." She said picking up a large beer barrel and began to drunk from it.

"She says that, yet she drinks from a large barrel filled with alcohol." Lucy pointed out.

"Come here and fight me Natsu!" Gray demanded.

"Not till you put some clothes on!" Natsu yelled.

A large man walked up to them, "Its only noon and you boys are already whining like spoiled babies."

Both Natsu and Gray punched him, "Stay out of this Elfman!"

Lucy giggled, "Natsu and Gray one, Elfman zero."

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Geez, its so noisy around here huh?" a ginger haired man in the corner said holding two women against him.

Lucy blinked, "Oh, I know him. He's Loke ranked high on the eligible bachelor's list in Sorcerer's Weekly."

A flying cup hit him in the head, "Are you alright?" one of the girls asked.

"Im gonna go fight, only to protect you two." He said smoothly.

"Good luck Loke!" both girls cheered.

"Well, he's certainly the lady killer isn't he?" Lucy observed.

Happy nodded from her lap, "That's Loke for you."

"Oh hello! Are you new here?" a voice asked.

Turning around Lucy saw that it was Mirajane Strauss. Lucy smiled, "Hello, you must be Mirajane Strauss right?"

"Indeed I am!"

"My names Lucy, it's a pleasure to meet you." Lucy bowed her head slightly.

Mira giggled, "Well now, its not everyday we get a newcomer with manners."

Lucy smiled back then looked at the fighting crowd, "I take it its always like this right?"

Mira nodded, "That's right, it's always like this. Its just best to leave them alone," she turned back to Lucy, "Besides-" the blonde stopped looking at her and noticed Elfman was about to hit Mira so she cocked her fist back punched him right back at the fighting crowd taking Mira by surprise.

"Oh my!" Mira said in awe.

Happy blinked, "Wow! Lucy's strong!"

Lucy turned back to Mira as if nothing ever happened, "Its more fun this way isn't it?"

Mira blinked then smiled, "That's right!"

Lucy's eyes glowed purple for a second then she moved to the side so Gray wouldn't hit her. Impressing both Mira and Happy who clapped in amazement.

Natsu was swinging Gray's boxers around snickering at him.

"Give me back my underwear jerk!" Gray yelled.

Lucy looked away not at all comfortable with seeing a naked man, but she caught Gray's attention.

"Excuse me miss, can I please borrow your underwear?" Gray asked.

Lucy turned back to him looking right into his eyes. She gave Happy over to Mira, and looked back at Gray kicking him away from her sending him across the room making him hit Elfman in the back.

She huffed, "As if I would do something so disgusting."

Loke then picked her up bridal style, "These guys are so insensitive, a woman has needs."

Lucy looked up at him unimpressed then sensed Elfman coming right for them, so she grabbed Loke by the shoulders lifted herself up and over him while Elfman punched him. She landed gracefully on the ground and turned towards Mira, "I don't like being carried in such a way."

Mira smiled, "I see. Your quite flexible aren't you Lucy?"

She shrugged, "I suppose."

"Ugh, its so loud," Cana complained, "So much for having a drink to relax." She brought out a card, "That's enough you guys. I suggest that you knock it off." She warned.

Gray's fists became incased in ice, "Oh yeah? Says who?"

Elfman's arm transformed being completely incased in stone.

Loke's ring glowed green, "You punks can be such a nuisance."

Natsu's fists was encased in fire, "I'm ready for ya!"

Lucy sighed, "Maybe I should join in as well. I'm starting to get irritated."

Just then a giant man appeared out of nowhere, "Will you fools stop bickering like children!"

Lucy looked up and saw the giant man, "He's certainly big isn't he?" just then everyone stopped fighting and looked at the man.

Mira smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't know you were still here Master."

Lucy looked at Mira, "So he's the master?"

"Aye!" Happy said from his position on her head.

Natsu laughed, "Man talk about a bunch of babies! Looks like I won this roun-" before he could finish the large man stomped on him like a bug.

"He didn't stand a chance." Lucy stated.

Happy nodded, "Yep."

The man looked at her, "Well it looks like we have a new recruit?"

Lucy merely blinked then watched the tall man shrink to a smaller size. He was wearing an orange jacket and orange hat with blue stripes on it.

The old man smiled at her, "Nice to meet ya."

Lucy smiled, "Nice to meet you too, master."

Mira smiled, "Lucy this is the Fairy Tail guilds master. Master Makarov."

The old man jumped high in the air then hit the railing hard, but he soon repositioned himself coughing into his hand, "You've gone and done it again! Ya bunch of clowns!" he then lifted a stack of papers, "Just take a look at how much paperwork the magic council sent me this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet!"

Lucy smiled weakly, "More complaints? Well that's Fairy Tail for you."

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Have you all lost your minds?!" he asked them, "All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!"

"However," he burned the pile of complaints, "I say the heck with the magic council." He tossed if away and Natsu took that opportunity to eat it, "Now listen up, any power that surpasses reasons still comes from reasons right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power, it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization."

"To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress, don't let those blowhards on the council scare you follow the path you believe in. Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!" he said lifting up his finger in the air the others soon following him cheering.

 **Later**

Mira stamped Lucy's hand revealing a pink Fairy Tail mark.

"There! Now you're an official member of Fairy Tail guild!" Mira smiled.

Lucy looked at her mark with a smile then went over to Natsu, "Hey Natsu look! Mira just put the official Fairy Tail mark on my hand."

"Oh yeah? That's cool welcome to the guild Looney." He said in a bored tone.

Lucy chopped him on the head making him fall to the ground, "Its Lucy, Natsu."

This caught the attention of everyone present even Nab who's always by the request board.

"Did she just chop Natsu into the ground?"

"I think she did."

"Well damn."

Makarov was by the bar drinking some beer when a little boy came up to him, "How come my dad hasn't come back yet?"

"You're starting to work my nerves Romeo." Makarov complained, "You're a wizards son have faith in your father and wait patiently for him."

"But sir, he told me that he'd be back in three days," Romeo said, "And he's been gone for a week now!"

"If I remember correctly he took the job on Mt. Hakobe." Makarov said.

"That's right! And it's not that far from here! So why won't somebody go look for him!" Romeo yelled.

"Listen kid, your old man's a wizard! And like every other wizard in this guild he can take care of himself!" Makarov yelled, "Now go home have some milk and cookies and wait."

Romeo clenched his fists and punched Makarov, "Jerk! I hate you all!" he yelled running away from the guild with tears in his eyes.

Lucy looked at the boy's retreating figure, "Poor boy…"

"I know it sounds like the master doesn't care, but he really is worried." Mira said.

Lucy heard a crash and saw that Natsu put a dent in the request board and walked away from it.

"What do you think your doing?!" Nab yelled, "You almost broke the board Natsu!"

Lucy saw both Natsu and Happy leave the guild and knew they were going to go find Romeo's dad. Lucy then felt a twinge of pain in her chest thinking about her own father but quickly brushed it aside, "Father, huh?"

"Hm? Did you say something Lucy?" Mira asked.

Lucy got up from the stool and followed after the two ignoring Mira completely.

Mira smiled, "Looks like all three of them are going to Mt. Hakobe to see if Macao's alright."

Makarov sighed, "Good grief," he said finishing his beer, "But I wonder though, what kind of magic does the newcomer have? I can't help but be curious."

"Same here, she punched Elfman like it was nothing. She did the same thing to Gray by kicking him across the room." Nab said.

"She's man!" Elfman yelled.

"She's a girl Elfman." Mira smiled.

 **With Natsu, Lucy, and Happy**

Natsu moaned, "Why'd you come with us?" he questioned.

Lucy looked out the window, "Because…Romeo needs his father, by the way are you alright? You don't look so good."

"Natsu has a serious case of motion sickness. Its because he's a dragon slayer." Happy pointed out.

Lucy looked back to Natsu, "I see." She then thought of something that might be able to help him, "Mark of Neptune." She said, the mark appearing on her right hand, it was shaped like a trident. Her hair was long and wavy turning turquoise while her eyes turned ocean blue. She laid her right hand over to him, "Kaiōsei Shukufuku (Neptune's Blessing)!" turquoise green water appeared and around her hand and engulfed Natsu glowing around him. After it stopped Natsu's motion sickness disappeared. He shot up from his seat.

"Holy crap! I feel so much better!" Natsu said with excitement.

Lucy smiled, "I'm glad." She said the mark disappearing and her going back to her original appearance, "It'll last for 24 hours, so hopefully it won't take too long to find Macao and bring him back to Fairy Tail."

Happy hopped on Lucy's lap, "That was amazing Lucy! You cured Natsu's motion sickness!"

She laughed scratching him from behind the ear earning a purr from the cat, "It's only temporary though."

Nastu grinned at her, "You're the best Luce!"

She raised a brow, "Luce?"

He nodded, "Its my nickname for ya!"

"Aye! Me too!" Happy agreed.

She blinked for a few minutes then smiled, "I see, thanks you guys." The carriage suddenly stopped, "I guess we're there."

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can get you." the driver said.

Lucy looked outside and saw that it was a blizzard outside opening the door she felt a rush of cold air hit her, "That's some wind." Stepping out the blizzard she shivered, "Guess that's why they call it Mt. Hakobe."

Natsu stepped out of the carriage Happy sitting on his rolled up blanket on his back. He looked at her, "You gonna be alright in this cold?"

She smiled, "Mark of the Sun." the sun symbol appeared in her chest. It was orange with an orange circle in the middle with sun fires around it. Her hair turned orange in a low ponytail that was hanging from her shoulder her eyes turning yellow, "Yeah I'm good." She said.

Natsu smiled, "You know, that's actually kind of cool."

Happy smiled, "It is cool!"

Lucy smiled, "Lead the way Natsu."

He nodded, "Right."

The three of them walked through the snowy mountain, "Macao! Hey Macao, where are ya?"

"Macao!" Happy yelled.

Lucy was looking around the area herself but couldn't sense him anywhere, "So Natsu what kind of job did Macao go on?"

"To take down Vulcans, something about there being too many of them up here and causing trouble." He said not looking behind him.

"Vulcans huh?" Lucy said, "Shouldn't be too hard then."

Just then a Vulcan appeared in front of them grinning, "Hehehehe."

"That's a big Vulcan!" Happy yelled.

"That it is Happy," Lucy said both hands being engulfed in sun like energy, "Why don't we get started then?"

Natsu glared at the Vulcan and was about to attack when it began sniffing around and spotted Lucy. It then ignored the fire mage and cat and made a beeline for her, "Hey wait!"

It appeared right before her, "I like human woman."

Natsu pounded his fists, "So it can talk huh?"

The Vulcan then picked Lucy up and ran away with her shocking Natsu and Happy, "Lucy!" they yelled but before they could do anything they were gone.

 **Mt. Hakobe**

The Vulcan was leering at Lucy like some kind of pervert something she definitely didn't like. She sighed out in annoyance, "Listen Vulcan I have absolutely no interest in becoming your woman have I made myself clear?"

The Vulcan stopped leering and growled at her, "Won't become my woman? Then I don't want woman!" it yelled about to punch her when she back flipped away from the creature and landed safely on the ice.

Her fists were encased in sun like energy, "You wanna fight? That's fine by me!"

"Lucy!"

Looking towards her right she saw Natsu and Happy running towards her stopping right in front of her, "You alright?" Natsu asked.

She nodded, "I'm good."

"You sure?" Happy asked floating above her head.

She smiled, "No bruises on me even though it tried to punch me after I told it I had no intention of becoming its woman. I was just about to fight it when you guys showed up."

Natsu glared at the Vulcan, "Spill it monkey where is my friend? You understand me right? He's a human man now tell me where he is!"

The Vulcan growled, "Me no want man! Want woman!" it said raising both arms in the air.

Lucy got in front of Natsu, "Taiyō Bīmu (Sun Beam)!" stretching her arm out an orange beam shot out from her hand and hit the Vulcan sending it in the air.

Natsu and Happy blinked in amazement. Lucy turned to him, "Your turn Natsu!" she said getting his attention.

The boy looked at her and grinned, "You listen up! I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild my friend!" he said charging at the Vulcan and kicked it in the face sending it down to the ground, "Whether its Gramps and Mira, or even those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman. And Happy and Lucy to, they're all my friends." A magic flame circle appeared below him, "Which is why I'm not leaving without Macao!" he said sending a flaming kick to the Vulcans torso sending it hurling to the ceiling but it was still okay, so Lucy had another idea.

"Natsu! Eat up!" Lucy yelled getting his attention just in time because threw a sun ball right at him. He grinned and opened his mouth eating it making his whole body be covered in sun like flames.

"Cool! Natsu's all powered up now!" Happy said.

Lucy grinned, "That's because I fed him sun like energy, which gave him a power boost. Natsu's won this fight."

"Lucy's flames have me all fired up!" he said bringing his fists together he charged at the Vulcan his flaming fist surrounding his whole arm thanks to Lucy's power boost, "Take this! Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!" he punched the Vulcan hard sending it away from then and crashing into the ice. The Vulcan eyes were white signaling it was unconscious.

Lucy and Happy walked up to Natsu standing by his side he turned to her, "Thanks for the fire Lucy! It was great!" he grinned.

"Thanks but I didn't feed you fire, but sun like energy. Well technically the sun isn't even considered a planet but oh well." She said.

He shrugged, "Whatever, it still tasted good."

"Aye, it was amazing how Natsu just lit up like that." Happy said.

She shook her head, "If you say so, and don't bother asking the Vulcan where Macao is because we've already found him."

The two looked at her strangely then noticed glowed yellow and revealed to be Macao who was beat up thanks to Natsu and Lucy.

Natsu's eyes widened, "Its Macao!"

Lucy nodded, "The Vulcan must have done a Take-Over spell on him as a last resort. That's why I can't stand them."

Happy looked at her, "You've dealt with Vulcans before Lucy?"

"Unfortunately," she sighed, "Anyway, we should really heal him seeing as how we gave him a brutal beat down. Think you can lay him down for me Natsu?"

He nodded, "Right." He lifted Macao up and laid him down like Lucy instructed.

"It looks like he put up a good fight before that last Vulcan got to him though." Happy said sadly.

"Macao, don't you die on me! Romeo's waiting for you! Open your eyes!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu," Lucy called out to him calmly, "I need you to be quite for a little while, okay?"

He looked at her in confusion, as did Happy.

"Mark of Neptune." Lucy switched from Sun to Neptune her appearance changing again. She laid both hands out above Macao, "Kaiōsei Shukufuku (Neptune's Blessing)!" like what she did with Natsu instead both of her hands were incased in turquoise liquid it surrounded Macao and began to glow. Natsu and Happy saw that his wounds were vanishing almost like they weren't there.

"That's amazing. Its like she's erasing his wounds from existence." Happy stared in amazement.

Natsu looked at Lucy in amazement. He saw she was concentrating really hard to make sure Macao's wounds were completely gone. She really is a nice person.

After a few more minutes Lucy stopped healing him noticing his wounds have all disappeared. She went back to her normal appearance sweating a little, "Are you okay Lucy?" Happy asked with concern.

She smiled, "Weakly, I'm alright. I just need a minute to rest." She said forgetting that it was freezing cold all around her. Natsu wrapped his blanket around her shoulders making her turn to him in confusion but he just grinned at her.

"You look cold, so I wrapped it around you." he smiled.

She smiled gratefully, "Thanks Natsu."

The heard a groan and turned towards Macao who opened his eyes making them sigh out with relief, "Natsu…"

Natsu smiled, "Your okay!"

Macao smiled sadly, "I'm so pathetic. I defeated 19 of those brutes."

Lucy smiled at him, "19 huh? Impressive."

"But the 20th, that's the one that got me," he continued, "I'm so angry with myself. I'm embarrassed to go home and face Romeo."

Lucy smiled gently at him, "You go home and face him as a proud member of the Fairy Tail guild." She said earning a surprised look from all three of them.

"Defeating 19 Vulcans isn't exactly easy for a single wizard, but you managed to do it anyway. That's something you should be proud of, and I'm positive Romeo doesn't care about how many Vulcans took down, he'll just be happy to see that your alive and well." She said still smiling at him, "Don't you think that's more important?"

Macao looked at her then smiled with tears in his eyes, "Yeah, your right."

Natsu and Happy smiled at Lucy thanking her for giving Macao words of encouragement. Nastu helped Macao up the man looked over to the girl, "By the way, who are you?"

She smiled, "My names Lucy, I just joined the guild."

"Lucy made green water appear and it made all your wounds disappear!" Happy said cheerfully floating around them.

Macao laughed, "Thanks I owe ya one!"

She shook her head, "Don't mention it. I was saving the life of a friend."

Natsu smiled at the fact that she mentioned Macao as a friend, "Let's go home!"

 **Magnolia**

The trio watched the happy reunion between Macao and Romeo both having tears in their eyes. Lucy couldn't but smile but it soon turned into a frown thinking back to her own father. Not wanting to spend another minute here she walked away from Natsu and Happy who looked at her retreating figure.

"Hey wait up Lucy!" Natsu yelled running after her.

"Yeah, wait for us!" Happy yelled.

Romeo saw them leave and called out to them, "Natsu! Happy! Thanks for your help!"

"No prob, kiddo." Natsu waved.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Lucy! Thanks for helping them bring my bring my daddy back to me!"

The girl turned to the boy and smiled waving back at him, "Your welcome, Romeo." She then looked away with a smile on her face.

 _Well mom, looks like being in the Fairy Tail guild is where I truly belong._


	2. Daybreak & An Ominous Warning!

Lucy just got out of the shower of her new place she finally bought. Before she came to Magnolia she use to sleep outside in the forest and watch the stars. Sleeping outside was the best but since she was here she might as well find a nice place to rest, right? Having dried off her hair she left the bathtub her towel still covering her, when she walked into her bedroom she noticed Natsu and Happy were in her room leaving crumbs and all sorts of garbage in her room.

Not liking that grabbed them both by the head and slammed their heads together making bumps appear on their heads, "I don't remember giving you two permission to enter my home."

"Geez, we just came to check out your new pad." Natsu groaned rubbing his head.

"Aye…" Happy said.

She narrowed her eyes at them making them flinch and back away slightly, "You may call it checking out but I call it breaking and entering, but if you clean up your mess I'll ignore it and let you two come over however many times you want without any complaints, understand?"

The two nodded quickly and began cleaning up the mess the made in her bedroom. She sighed, "Honestly, would it have been so hard to ask if they could come over instead of just breaking in?"

When Natsu and Happy finished cleaning up the noticed Lucy was already dressed up in her normal blue skirt, white blouse, and black boots. A part of them wondered how she was able to get dressed up so fast.

Natsu noticed a stack of papers on her desk and picked them up, "Hey what's all this?"

Lucy saw what he picked up blushed with embarrassment. Grabbing his head she tossed on the other side of the room, "Nothing that concerns you!" she said clutching the papers closely to her chest.

"So you just tossed me to the other side of the room? All for nothing?" Natsu questioned.

"You were touching something that doesn't belong to you, now I would appreciate if you would leave now because I just wanna relax for today." Lucy said.

"Awww, but your place is way more exciting." Natsu grinned.

She sweat-dropped, "I don't see why." Putting the papers in the drawer she turned towards them, "Seriously Natsu I really just wanna relax for today so could you please leave? I promise I'll hang out with you guys tomorrow, okay?"

"But Luuuucy, we wanna stay here with you~" Natsu whined like a four year old.

"Aye being with you is more fun!" Happy said.

She sighed again giving in, "Fine, just please don't touch anything."

"Aye!" the two smiled.

She sat down on the table in her room and looked at them, "So, what is it that you guys came here for?"

"Like I said we came to hang out, oh that's right! Hey Lucy what kind of magic do you use?" Natsu asked.

"I wanna know too!" Happy said.

She smiled, "I have two types of magic, Celestial Magic and Planetary Magic."

"Ohhhh!" they both said.

"So what's Celestial Magic?" Natsu asked.

"Celestial Magic allows me to summon spirits from the celestial world and call them to battle, the golden keys are the most powerful while the silver keys are only mildly powerful. I can summon them using gate keys." She explained.

"Sounds cool!" Natsu said.

Happy raised his paw, "What's Planetary Magic?"

"Planetary Magic allows me to use the power of different planets such as, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, etc. Each planet has their own unique element that I'm able to control like how I used the power of Mercury to control water without any problems." She explained.

Natsu tilted his head in confusion, "How come I've never heard of it before?"

She smiled, "Probably because its considered lost magic like your dragon slaying magic. That's probably why you've never heard of it. Its my own unique magic."

"Wow…" Natsu and Happy said.

"So how many of these Celestial Spirits do you have a contract with?" Happy asked.

"Seven so far, I have different types of them," she said, "Like I explained before the silver keys are only mildly strong and you can find them anywhere in the magic shops. I have Horologium the clock, Crux the southern cross, and Lyra the harp. But the rare ones are the golden keys there are twelve total but rumor has it there are _thirteen_ golden keys. The golden keys allow you to summon the spirits of the zodiac. I've got Taurus the golden bull, Aquarius the water bearer, Capricorn the goat, and last one is Cancer the giant crab." She said.

"Giant crab!" Natsu said drooling.

"Giant crab legs." Happy drooled too.

"The two of you always have food on your minds don't you?" Lucy sweat-dropped.

She sat up from her desk, "That reminds me I meant to make a contract with the silver key I got in Hargeon a while back but forgot about it until just now. Do you guys wanna see how a Celestial Spirit mage makes a contract with a celestial spirit?"

Natsu and Happy whispered to each other, "I hope its not some blood pact." Happy whispered to Natsu.

"Well that sounds like a pain in the butt to me." Natsu whispered back.

She rolled her eyes, "Relax, it doesn't involve me giving them my blood."

They sighed out in relief.

"Kansō (Requip)!" a magic circle appeared beneath her and the keys she stored appeared around her.

"She's using requip magic just like Erza does!" Happy said.

Natsu shivered at the mention of Erza.

Lucy grabbed the key she got in Hargeon making he rest disappear, "Let's get to it then."

 _"_ _I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now!"_

 _"_ _O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!"_

 _"_ _Gate of the Canis Minor, I open thee!_

 _"_ _Nikora!"_

A ding sound was heard and a white spirit with a yellow-coned nose appeared shaking like a leaf.

"Pu-Puun!" it said.

Natsu and Happy's jaws hit the ground, "Better luck next time." They said.

"I didn't mess up you two, he's suppose to look like that." She told them picking the little guy up and snuggling it, "Hey your really soft not to mention your really cute."

"Pun Pun!" it said.

"You think so?" Natsu questioned.

"It doesn't take much magic power to get them through the gate. Some other celestial wizards keep them as pets." She smiled.

"You know this whole pet thing doesn't suit well for me." Happy told Natsu.

"Not with a weird Mater like Looney here." Natsu responded.

Lucy smiled a dark aura surrounding her, "Insult me in my house one more time and I'll send you both flying with blood coming out of different areas. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" the two squealed hugging each other.

"And my name is Lucy, so try not to get it wrong again."

She then bent down sitting on the floor, "Now then, let's get started on our contract shall we?"

"Are you free Mondays?" she asked.

It shook its head.

"Tuesdays?"

It nodded.

"Wednesday's?"

It nodded again.

Natsu watched them make the contract, "This is boring."

"Mmhm." Happy agreed.

"Great well that just about does it." she smiled.

It jumped in the air with happiness.

"Well that was pretty easy." Happy said.

"Yep." Natsu said.

"It may seem silly to you but its very important," she said, "You see a celestial wizard's contract relies on the promise that's made between the wizard and the spirit. Which is why I always make sure I keep my promises to my spirits." She stated.

"Huh…" Natsu said.

"Now then, what should I name you?" Lucy said.

"Isn't it Nikora?" Happy asked.

She shook her head, "That's the name of its species," she looked at the little guy for a little while longer then thought of the perfect name, "Oh I know, come here Plue."

It turned to the name she gave it and ran towards her, "Plue, huh?" both Natsu and Happy said.

Lucy smiled tenderly at the spirit recalling a memory from the past, "Yeah…Plue."

Natsu saw the distant look in her eyes and didn't like it one bit but didn't comment on it, "Are you sure he's cool with that?"

Lucy looked down at the little spirit, "Do you want me to give you a different name?"

Plue shook his head.

"There's your answer." Lucy said to him.

"So even though his sign is the little dog he doesn't bark? That's kind of weird." Happy said.

"I'm sure people say the same thing about you Happy, seeing as how you don't meow like a normal cat would but then again your not normal cat so I guess it doesn't matter." Lucy said. Plue jumped out of her arms and began moving back and forth.

Lucy tilted her head, "What is it Plue?"

Natsu got up from the chair, "Oh man your right about that Plue." He said with a thumbs up.

"Pun!" Plue said doing the same thing.

Lucy blinked in amazement, "You can understand him?"

Natsu stared at her.

"Something wrong?" she asked a little uncomfortable.

He stood back up grinning, "Alright then its settled, the two of you are gonna be apart of our team."

"The team!" Happy cheered.

Lucy looked at him, "Your team?"

"Aye! Even though everyone in the guild is allied to one another some member's that get along really well with each other form teams within the guild. That way jobs that maybe hard for one person to take can get done by a team." Happy explained.

"I see, but are you sure about this? I'm use to being on my own, so I'm not use to being a team player." Lucy said.

Natsu grinned, "Its already been decided! Your gonna be on my team!"

She looked at him and smiled, "Alright, lets do it!" the high fived each other.

"Cool, so your gonna work with us?" Natsu asked.

She smirked, "You have my word."

"Right on!" Happy and Plue cheered.

"Okay team then lets get to work." Natsu said holding up a job flier, "I've got our first job right here."

Lucy grabbed the flier and looked at it, "Well lets see what you've got there."

"Shirotsume huh? It says here we'll get 200,000 jewels if we successfully take book from the Duke of Everlue." She read.

"Should be a piece of cake right?" Natsu asked.

She kept on reading, "Please note Everlue's a dirty old man who's currently looking for maids…with…blonde…hair."

"We know a blonde-haired girl, don't we?" Natsu smiled at Happy.

"Yep and I bet we can find her a maids uniform." Happy said.

"I see, so you had no interest in forming a team with me you only said that so you could use me." She said letting the paper go.

Natsu looked at her, "Huh? No that's not-" before he could say anything else Lucy was already out the door.

"Lucy wait!" Natsu yelled picking up the job request running after her with Happy following right behind them.

Natsu ran as fast as he could so he could catch up to her Happy flying right above him, "Wait Lucy slow down!" he called out. She flat out ignored him and kept on walking, "Lucy stop!" he grabbed her arms successfully stopping her but she didn't turn around to look at him.

"What wrong? Why'd you suddenly get all upset?" he asked but she still didn't turn around to look at him.

"Hey Luc-" he stopped mid sentence when she finally did look at him. Her eyes showed hurt and betrayal something he himself caused and it made him feel guilty.

She looked away from him, "Let go of me. I have no intention of being used by you or anyone else."

Nastu squeezed her arm slightly the guilt eating him up even more, Happy felt a little guilty himself seeing her hurt expression.

"Sorry, I should have asked if you wanted to do this job with us. But I really meant it when I said I wanted you on our team! I didn't lie about that and I won't use you for anything you don't to do I promise!" Natsu said.

Lucy's expression changed from hurt to surprise. Closing her eyes she looked at the duo seriously, "You were really serious about me joining your team?"

They nodded.

She smiled slowly, "Alright, I'll do the job with you. But next time tell me in advance, okay?"

Natsu grinned, "Okay!"

"Aye! Lucy's not mad at us anymore!" Happy cheered.

She giggled at them. Maybe being on the team with them wasn't so bad after all.

 **On the Carriage**

Lucy had used Neptune's Blessing on Natsu so he wouldn't feel sick.

"Natsu, why did you really ask me to join your team?" Lucy questioned.

He smiled, "Because you're a nice person."

She looked at him surprised by his answer, "I see."

Happy looked at her, "Lucy are you still mad at us?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm not mad anymore Happy. I've already forgiven the two of you remember? And besides this is my first team mission, so I'm kind of excited about it."

"Same here, I'm all fired up!" Natsu said.

"Besides we can split the reward 50/50 if you want?" she said.

"Yay!" Happy said.

Natsu smiled, "See? I knew you were a nice person."

She smiled sadly, "Niceness can only get you so far in life…" she said staring out the window.

The two looked at her confused by her words. What did she mean by that?

 **Shirotsume Town**

"Man I'm hungry!" Natsu complained.

Lucy looked at him, "Natsu, I'm curious about something. Can you eat your own fire?"

"Nah I can't. I can only eat other fire that's not my own." He said.

She nodded, "Okay then." She then saw restaurant just up ahead and pointed to it, "We can eat there Natsu."

"Cool! Let's go eat!" Natsu said grabbing her hand dragging her inside the restaurant.

 **Inside the Restaurant**

Natsu and Happy were stuffing their faces with meat while Lucy was having some soup. For some reason she had a craving for it.

"When you guys are done eating we'll meet with the client and discuss the job." Lucy said.

"Aye!" they both said mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She scolded.

They closed their mouths and nodded.

She leaned back in her chair, _But still, something about this just doesn't feel right. What is it?_

 **At the Client's House**

The two of them arrived at the client's house and were now sitting in front of him.

"My names Kaby Melon pleased to meet you." he introduced.

"He said Melon." Happy drooled.

"Oh man you have a tasty name." Natsu drooled himself.

Lucy chopped them both on the head, "Behave yourselves." she scolded.

"Aye…" they groaned painfully.

Kaby chuckled, "Don't worry I get that a lot."

Lucy stared at him, _His name sounds familiar. I know I've heard it from somewhere._

"Well first things first," he started, "Allow me tell you about the job. Its pretty straight forward really, Duke has a book called Daybreak in his possession. I would like you to burn it for me."

"No prob," Natsu said, "Heh, I'll burn the whole place down if you want?"

"He likes fire." Happy said.

Lucy sighed, "That's arson Natsu, may I ask why you want us to burn the book?"

"For 200,000 jewels who the heck cares." Natsu stated.

"The reward has been raised to 2 million." He said.

Natsu and Happy's eyes bulged out of their head, "2 million?!"

Lucy looked at him with suspicion. Suddenly raising the reward for a simple book burning job? She wasn't buying it.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were aware that the amount had changed." Kaby said.

"2 million split three ways!" Natsu had steam coming out of his ears, "Wow! I stink at math but that's a lot!"

"Wait I got it!" Happy said, "I get 1 million, you get 1 million, and Lucy get's all the rest!"

"That sure sounds fair to me." Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

Lucy ignored the two still staring at their client, "Why'd you raise the reward?"

"Well…as it means that much to me. That book must be destroyed no matter the cost." He said clenching his fists.

Natsu's head caught on fire, "Oh yeah! I'm fired up now!" he said grabbing Lucy's hand, "Let's do this Lucy!"

"Might as well." She said letting him drag her away.

Back in the mansion Kaby had his head down, "Daybreak, it must be burned. It cannot be allowed to exist any longer."

 **Duke Everlue's Residence**

The trio arrived at Everlue's mansion staring at a large gate.

"Since Lucy refuses to wear the maids outfit how else are we supposed to get in?" Happy questioned.

Natsu shrugged, "Don't know, ask Lucy."

Said girl was looking around for some sort entry way they could use so they wouldn't be seen and found one. She smirked, "I know how we're getting in."

They looked at her, "How?" they asked.

"Mark of the Earth." The mark of the earth appeared on her cheek. It was a circle that was split into four quarters in the middle. Her hair became short turning light green with two long bangs hanging from her front while her eyes were also light green.

Natsu and Happy sparkled at her new appearance, "You look so cool Lucy!" Happy said.

She smiled, "You always say that child of the earth Happy."

"Child of the earth Happy?" Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

Happy sighed, "Did you already forget Natsu? Her personality changes when she changes forms."

"Happy is correct, child of the earth Natsu." Lucy smiled.

"Okay, this one's more weirder than the water one." Natsu stated.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

Lucy turned raised her arm, "Gaia no Bainzu (Vines of Gaia)!" three giant vines appeared from beneath the earth and wrapped themselves around the three lifting them in the air and towards the mansion.

"Whoa! This is pretty cool!" Natsu said with glee.

"This is so awesome!" Happy yelled.

"I am pleased to know you enjoy mother Gaia's vines, children of the earth Natsu and Happy." Lucy smiled.

Natsu sweat-dropped, "Yep. This one's definitely weird."

Happy nodded, "The weirdest."

Lucy merely smiled making the vines take them towards the roof where the top windows were. Having arrived at their destination Lucy dismissed the vines by petting them and they went back underground. The mark disappeared making her go back to her normal appearance, "Whew, I haven't used the Mark of the Earth in a long time. It always gives me a tingling feeling."

Natsu crossed his arms, "It was definitely weird. You kept saying "child of the earth" are all your transformation's that weird?"

She shrugged, "I don't really mind it really, but you know it feels like whenever I transform into different planetary forms I feel like a part of me is being taken over."

"Taken over?" Natsu questioned.

"What do you mean Lucy?" Happy asked.

She closed her eyes for a moment then shook her head, "Its nothing forget about it, let's just complete the job and leave."

Natsu wasn't convinced everything was okay, but nodded anyway. He brought his finger up to the glass setting it on fire melting it away slowly, "But seriously, this isn't really taking them by storm you know. I think we should've just busted through the front door."

Lucy shook her head, "Bad idea. Its best we sneak around get the book and get out, but if it turns out we have to fight then we go at it. If his places comes down in the process then oh well."

Natsu blinked at her then grinned, "Wow Lucy, You've got a destructive mind."

She smiled, "I appreciate the compliment but we really need to get inside so let's go."

"Aye!" they both said.

They got inside the mansion sneaking around and looking in each different room but they didn't see the book anywhere.

"Are we gonna have to search every room in this whole stocking place?" Natsu complained.

"Looks that way." Lucy said.

"I say we should just take a hostage and force them to tell us where the book is." Natsu suggested.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Lucy sweat-dropped, "That's something only a dark guild would do and we are not a dark guild. Try to be stealthy like a ninja."

They blinked at her, "Like a ninja…" Natsu said.

Lucy sighed, "What are you thinking about now?"

Just then the floor moved and four maids appeared from down below, "Intruder alert Virgo!"

"Let's crush them girls!" Virgo said.

"Guess we've been found." Lucy sighed.

Natsu punched the four maids, "Ninja power!"

Virgo went on the attack shooting up in the air, "Flying Virgo attack!"

Lucy acted quickly pushing Natsu out of the way, "Lucy Punch!" she cocked her fist back and punched the gorilla woman in the stomach sending her flying towards the golden statue of Everlue making her crash into it.

Lucy looked at her Strength Gloves in awe, "This really was a good purchase. Better make sure I thank that shopkeeper when I visit Hargeon in the near future."

She felt her shoulders being grabbed and she was spun around facing a worried Natsu, "You alright Lucy?!"

She nodded, "Of course I'm okay. Stop worrying so much." she felt him squeeze her shoulders slightly.

"You can't keep doing that Luce, last time you did this it was against that Vulcan that took over Macao. You stepped in front of me that time knowing you could've gotten hurt." He reminded.

"Natsu I'm telling you its fi-" she started but was cut off when he started growling at her taking both her and Happy surprise. Something told her she wasn't going to win this fight.

She sighed, "Fine you win. I won't do that ever again." She hung her head low she felt Natsu's forehead bump hers and saw he had his eyes closed with a relieved look on his face. This might be the first time in a long time someone was worried about her well-being.

He removed his forehead from hers, "Now that you get it, let's go find this book and burn it."

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

Happy snickered, "You liiike each other~"

Lucy turned to him, "Please tell me you won't make that a habit."

 **Library**

They arrived at the library and saw that the Duke had a lot of books stored here. Lucy was amazed by how many books he had, "Who would've thought Everlue was a major book worm."

"Let's start looking." Natsu said.

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

They looked around searching many titles but didn't see the book anywhere. Lucy sighed, "I like books as much as the next person but this is ridiculous."

"Found it!" Natsu yelled.

She turned to him an sure enough he had the book Daybreak in his hands grinning in victory, "Look its sparkling!"

Lucy jumped down from the latter and looked at the book Natsu's hands, "Its Daybreak."

Natsu's hand was set on fire, "Alright time to burn it." but before he could Lucy grabbed the book from him inspecting it.

"So, Kemu Zaleon wrote this book." She said.

"Say what?" Natsu questioned.

"Zaleon was a great wizard and an amazing novelist," she told them, "This must be his last work before he died."

"Who cares? Lets burn it already!" Natsu said.

Lucy shook her head, "Not yet. Not until I find out the real reason behind this mission and besides, looks like the Duke's on his way here."

They were confused by her words until they heard a sinister laugh, "Well well, what do we have here?" someone burst through the floor revealing it to be Duke Everlue himself.

"So you thieves are looking to take Daybreak away from me are you?" he said.

"See slowpoke this is happening because you took too long." Natsu said but then noticed that Lucy wasn't even paying attention to them she was reading the book.

"Your reading the book right now?!" they all yelled.

"I've had enough, how dare you put your filthy hands on my possession's! Now, come forth! Vanish brothers!" the library split in half and revealed two men.

"You called upon us sir?" the bald one asked.

"Can you believe these little punks are from the Fairy Tail guild? Talk about a bunch or runts." The other man said.

"That sign means they're from the Southern Wolves. It's a mercenary guild." Happy pointed.

Natsu cracked his knuckles, "So you got body guards do ya?"

Lucy's eyes widened, "Wait, is this…? It just might be." She got up from the floor and touched Natsu's shoulder getting his attention, "Take care of these two while I finish decoding the book. I might have found a hidden secret."

"Right." Natsu nodded.

She walked towards the white door and closed it right behind her but Everlue heard her words.

 _A secret? It must have slipped by me somehow; it could be a treasure map or something._ He thought.

He sunk beneath the ground; "I'm going after the girl, and make sure the pink haired one here doesn't leave in one piece!"

"Yes sir!" they both said.

Natsu turned to his friend, "Happy go on and help Lucy."

"Are you sure you don't need me here?" Happy asked.

"No. Thanks but I'll be just fine."

Happy nodded and flew off to go find Lucy.

"You sure are confident for a little guy. Maybe we need to put you in your place." The blue haired man said.

Natsu cracked his neck, "Let's go then."

"Heh, your out your league kid." The bald one said, "This will be over in ten minutes.

 **10 minutes later**

"Karyū no Yokugeki (Fire Dragon's Wing Attack)!" raising both arms in the air he finished off his opponents in 10 minutes.

"Aw man its over already? Did I overdue it again?" Natsu asked no one in particular then shrugged, "Oh well, guess I'll just go check on Lucy and Happy."

"N-no mercy…" the two mercenaries said before passing out.

 **With Lucy and Happy**

Lucy and Happy were currently in the sewers underneath the mansion focusing all her attention on decoding the book, which she figured out that there was hidden message placed on the book. She sighed and closed the book.

Happy looked at her, "Did you figure it out?"

She smiled at him, "Yeah, and I think our client Kaby would be surprised when he sees the hidden secret of this book."

"Or you can just tell me the secret girl." They heard a voice say. Her eyes glowed purple for a split second then leapt out of the way before he could touch her.

"Nice try, but I have good reflexes. Better luck next time." She said.

"Why you little…!"

She had her hand out, "Kansō (Requip)!" a golden gate key appeared in her hand, "Since you went to all the trouble to follow me like some dirty old man you better give me good fight. Or at least make a decent warm up." She sent the book to her pocket dimension so she can fight.

"So you're a celestial wizard? You think you actually stand a chance against me?" he taunted.

"I don't think. I know, now stop wasting my time already. Either fight me or get lost, you fat pig." Lucy said in a bored tone.

A vein popped from his head, "How dare you! Boy yo yo yo yo!" a magic symbol appeared on his back and he dived into the earth.

"What did he just do?" Happy blinked in confusion.

"He's using diving magic. Not bad I guess but I'm still not impressed." Lucy sighed. Everlue popped out from underground hoping to strike her but she avoided every attempt by twisting and twirling around almost like she was dancing. She jumped a few feet away from him.

"I understand the whole story now. This is a horrible tail about a trashy fat pig named Duke Everlue." She glared.

"You serious?" Happy said.

"I don't know if I'd called the protagonist trashy, but yes." He dived right back underground, "The story itself is crap! It was written by the great Kemu Zaleon! Inexcusable!"

Lucy flipped out of the way, "Your arrogance really disgusts me. You forced him to write this book didn't you?"

"Arrogant? That word doesn't begin to apply. The tell my story is in honor, no matter what the circumstances."

"So why blackmail him?" Lucy questioned.

"Blackmail?" Happy questioned.

"What's the big deal? He just needed some extra encouragement that's all."

Her eyes narrowed, "Oh really?"

"Any fool would jump at the chance to have me as their muse, be had the audacity to say no. So I told him to either write the novel or your family will lose their rights to citizenship." He snickered.

Happy gasped, "But…then none of them would be able to join the guilds and make a living. Do you really have the power to do that?"

"I have to power to do anything!" he said bursting from the earth, "I got him to write it didn't I?"

Lucy glared at him.

"But then he turned a great man like me into a hatched job?! The nerve of that fool!"

"Get over yourself! Its true that he wrote about all the pain and torture that you put him through. But the chapters about what you did to him are only the small part of the book, in fact its secret has nothing to do with you." she said.

"Tell us Lucy!" Happy asked.

"What the devil do you mean?" Everlue demanded.

"There's no reason for you to know," she said raising the key in the air, "Gate of the Goat, I open thee! Capricorn!" swiping the key down a humanoid goat man appeared in a butler's outfit.

"How may I be of service to you today, Lucy-sama?" Capricorn asked respectfully.

"It's a goat!" Happy yelled.

Capricorn looked at Happy, "Indeed. I am Capricorn Lucy's second strongest spirit. It is a pleasure to meet you." he bowed respectfully.

"Wow he's even polite." Happy said.

Lucy smiled, "That's Capricorn for you. You mind giving me a hand fighting this guy Capricorn?"

Capricorn turned to the fat man who gulped nervously, "Understood."

Everlue brought out a golden key of his own, "Open! Gate of the Maiden Virgo!"

"What the? He's using the same magic as you do Lucy!" Happy said.

Virgo appeared from underground with Natsu on her shoulder, "Huh? Lucy? Happy? What's going on?"

Lucy blinked in surprise, "I should be asking you that. How did you get here?"

"Well I saw her moving and grabbed hold of her next thing I know I'm here." He explained.

"Hold on then that would mean…?" Lucy started.

"He was able to pass through the spirit gate with Virgo." Capricorn finished for her.

Lucy turned to him, "I thought that was impossible to do?" she questioned.

Capricorn nodded, "As did I."

"So what do I do now?" Natsu asked.

Lucy looked back to Natsu, "Well first off get off her then let Capricorn take care of the rest."

He grinned, "You got it!" jumping off Virgo he landed safely next to Lucy.

"Virgo! Take out the trash!" Everlue commanded.

"As you wish master!" Virgo charged at Capricorn but Lucy had other plans.

"Capricorn, do it!" Lucy ordered.

He nodded, "As you wish, Lucy-sama." As if teleporting he was already in front of the spirit kicking her in the face sending her back but didn't let up. He appeared before her again and sent a barrage of punches.

"Holy cow! Lucy's spirit is so strong!" Happy said.

"No kidding! I'd like to fight him myself!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy sweat-dropped, "I wouldn't recommend that."

Capricorn finished up and Virgo fell down on her back defeated, "I have finished the task you have given me Lucy-sama." He bowed.

Lucy smirked, "Nice job! Now then that leaves only you."

Everlue was paralyzed with fear. This girl's spirit was able to beat Virgo without any problems! He knew he was finished.

Lucy rushed at him, "Capricorn, combination attack!"

He nodded appearing next to her in a burst of speed, "Combination attack! Lucy and Capricorn sucker punch!" the two said bringing their fists together

sucker punching him right in his face sending him hurling in the air and landing to the ground unconscious with his nose and lip bleeding.

Lucy and Capricorn stood side by side, "We've still got it don't we teach?"

Capricorn smirked, "Indeed. I am proud to call you my student and master. Your strength has improved tremendously. Job well done."

She smirked, "Thanks. You can head back now."

He bowed, "Until next time." He left in a puff of smoke.

Lucy saw Virgo's key and walked over to Everlue and took the gate key from him, "You won't be needing this anymore so I'll be taking Virgo away from you. Besides, I doubt you've been treating her well anyway." She looked down at the fallen Duke in disgust.

Natsu and Happy approached, "Lucy that was awesome! I didn't know you could send people flying like that! You've gotta fight me when we get back to Fairy Tail!"

"Aye! I wanna see you guys fight to!" Happy said.

Lucy sighed, "I don't think so." She looked over to the fallen spirit and knelt down, "I'm sorry for having to sick Capricorn on you Virgo. Why don't you go back to the spirit world and rest up? You've been out here for too long anyway."

Virgo opened her eyes and looked at her, "I thank you celestial wizard. I entrust my key to you," she said fading away in a golden light. Lucy stood up with a smile on her face sending her new gold key to the pocket dimension and smiled.

Natsu and Happy had smiles on their faces, which soon disappeared when they felt their whole surroundings shake. The three of them watched as the whole building came crumbling down around them.

Natsu had his hands behind his head, "I like your style, out with a bang! You are definitely gonna fit in with Fairy Tail!"

"But, aren't we suppose to not destroy stuff?" Happy asked in confusion.

Lucy shrugged, "Like I said before, if his place comes down then oh well."

 **At Kaby's House**

"When I read Daybreak I couldn't believe it was written by Kemu Zaleon. Thinking there's no way he would have written something so bad." Lucy said.

Natsu shrugged, "Yeah, so?"

"So, that's I how I knew there must be a spell on it." she said giving the book to Kaby who took it from her.

"But I requested this book be destroyed. Why on earth are you handing it back to me completely unscathed?" he questioned.

"If you really wanna burn it then I'd rather you do it yourself." Lucy told him.

"I most certainly will burn this trash! I never want to see it again!" he gripped the book in anger.

"I understand how you feel about this book Kaby, you want to protect your father's legacy. Because your actually Zaleon's son aren't you?" she said.

Natsu and Happy blinked in surprise.

"Yes that's true." He said.

"Have you read it yourself?" she asked.

"No…I…I could never bring myself to do it. My father told me it was garbage." He said.

Natsu got angry, "You were just gonna burn it?"

"I was."

Natsu grabbed him by the collar, "Without even bothering to see what's inside?! It's the last book that your dad wrote right?! Some of us would kill for that kind of memory!" Lucy grabbed him by the back of his shirt and tossed him on the couch angry herself.

"Shut up and let him explain himself!" she yelled.

Natsu saw the look in her eyes and kept quiet.

"Please, that book caused my family great heartache and shame. It was thirty-one years ago." Kaby started telling the story, "My father came home all of a sudden and said, "forgive me son." I demanded to know where he was for three years without ever contacting us. He said "somewhere I'll never return. It's all over now. After he said that he picked up a cleaver and cut his arm off."

Natsu and Happy flinched.

"And then?" Lucy asked.

"Your not bothered?!" they yelled.

"I told him off for agreeing to write that book for the Duke of Everlue and called him a sad excuse for writer and said he wasn't much of a father either. Not long after that my father passed away, however the anger and betrayal I felt towards him lived on." He said sadly, "But as the years passed by me that anger slowly turned into remorse, and now…it's too late for me to ask him for his forgiveness."

Natsu didn't say anything he had his back to him with his arms crossed.

"So I decided to make amends by destroying the final work that caused him so much unhappiness. This is the only way…the only way I can preserve his legacy." Kaby said.

Lucy sighed, "I hate be rude but you're an idiot Kaby."

They all looked at her.

She sighed again, "Kaby look!" as if hearing her words the book glowed purple blinding Kaby.

"What's happening?!" he yelled.

The words Daybreak lifted from the book, "A spell has been casted on this book, it's the work of the wizard Kemu Zaleon or should I say Zekua Melon." Lucy said.

"A spell?" Kaby questioned.

The words Daybreak spelled a different word. It spelled…Dear Kaby.

Kaby saw the words, "Dear Kaby…?"

Lucy smiled, "That's right, this book is his letter to you. Disguised behind a spell that rearranged all of the words, so no one else could read it."

The book glowed brighter and opened the letters coming out of it and surrounding all of them.

"Wow…" Natsu stared in awe.

"Pretty…" Happy said.

"He didn't stop writing because he was ashamed. He stopped because he had finished his masterpiece. A novel containing everything he ever wanted to say to his beloved son, and when you read it the way he intended its easily his best work ever." She explained.

Kaby had tears in his eyes then he remembered his father's words before he died.

 _"_ _I thought about you the entire time I was gone."_

The closed and descended towards Kaby's open hands.

"And now that the spells been broken you can read it for yourself." Lucy smiled.

Kaby got on his knees hugging the book closely, "Thank you father. I swear that I will not let any harm come to this book."

Natsu turned around putting both hands on his head, "Well, I guess we won't be collecting that reward."

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Lucy smiled, "Your right Natsu, I guess we won't."

"Huh?" Kaby questioned.

Natsu turned to him, "We were suppose to destroy it. We didn't finish the job."

"Even so, let me do something." Kaby insisted.

Lucy pointed to the book, "If you want to do something then keep that book close to you and cherish it. After all…it's the final piece your father left to you, someone he loved very much." She said walking away Natsu and Happy following her.

Natsu waved his hand, "Lucy's right, thanks for offering but we don't want it."

"Are you guys sure?" Happy asked.

Natsu cocked his head to the side, "I think its time we all go home, that means you too Mr. Melon go back home."

Mr. and Mrs. Melon smiled at them as they walked away.

 **Nighttime at the Campsite**

"I'm impressed Natsu, how did you know they didn't own that house and was only renting it?" Lucy asked.

"Their scent didn't match the house it smelled like something else." He answered stuffing some fish in his mouth.

"I see," she said taking a bit out of the fish in her hand, "Must be a dragon slayer thing."

Natsu shrugged, "Something like that."

"But still, reading that book was really interesting." She smiled.

Natsu grinned, "I've got you all figured out," he said munching on the fist, "All those papers that were on your desk at your place, your writing a novel aren't you?"

"Oh, so that's why Lucy knows so much about books." Happy said.

Lucy turned her head trying to hide the blush that crept up to her cheeks, "S-so what if I am, and besides I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

Happy tilted his head, "But why not?"

She sighed, "Because I'm not that good at writing and don't want anyone to read my novel. Its embarrassing."

"Don't worry no one's gonna read it." Natsu assured her.

Rolling her eyes she laid down on the ground, "If you say so."

Natsu blinked at her, "Wait, your going to sleep on the ground?"

"Yes I am Natsu, now good night." She said.

Natsu and Happy looked at each other, for some reason the thoughts of her sleeping on the cold hard ground even though there was a fire nearby bothered them. He got up and went over to his sleeping bag bringing it over to the almost sleeping Lucy.

"Don't go to sleep yet Lucy, here use my sleeping bag." Natsu said making her open her eyes.

She opened one eye and looked and saw his face, which was practically begging for her to use his sleeping bag. Sighing with defeat she decided to take his sleeping bag, unroll it, and crawled inside of it without any complaints and fell right to sleep.

Natsu and Happy grinned.

Success!

 **Morning**

"Are you sure we're going the right way, child of the earth Natsu?" Lucy asked while sitting on a giant vine that was moving her along the swamp. Happy smelled the area and said walking through this swamp was taking a short cut to the guild. Lucy who forgot to bring some suitable clothes for the swamp called upon the "Mark of the Earth" and decided to ride on a giant vine she summoned. Happy decided to join her by sitting on her lap while Natsu merely walked through the swampy water.

"Happy says this is the way home, so this is where we're going." Natsu said.

She shrugged, "Then I trust your judgment, child of earth Natsu."

"Aye!" Happy said.

Natsu smiled grateful that his partner didn't complain about going through a swamp to get back to the guild. She told him she forgot to bring some clothes suitable for a swamp and decided to use her magic to get through asking if any of us wanted a ride with her. He said he would rather walk but Happy took that opportunity to sit on her lap.

In all honesty he liked having Lucy around that's why he dragged her to Fairy Tail with him in the first place. Not only did she believe him about being raised by the fire dragon Igneel his father, but said his magic was cool. He had the same thoughts about her magic too, how she changes appearances and using different types of magic when she does. It was pretty frickin awesome and on the added bonus Happy had taken a liking to her, which was fine by him. She also pretty frickin strong just like Erza being able to punch and send someone flying, it was cool. Then there's her personality, she told him that she's open-minded and doesn't judge people either. But one thing did bother him though, when she said she wouldn't be used by anyone. He couldn't help but wonder if someone used her for something she didn't want to do, and if that were the case then he'd burn them to a crisp.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the bushes move. Lucy got ready to use her vines but Natsu beat her to it by jumping in the bushes.

She sighed, "Guess that means he'll take care of it." making the giant vine put her down she went back to normal and Happy was hovering above her.

"You can take him Natsu!" Happy cheered.

Two people came out of the bushes they were Natsu and Gray both boys were glaring at each other.

"Its Gray!" Happy said.

"And he's not wearing any clothes again." Lucy sighed.

"I was trying to find a bathroom." Gray said.

"Why would you strip down _before_ you found one? And who the heck ever heard of a bathroom in the middle of a forest?" Natsu glared.

"I wanted some privacy I didn't expect an idiot to barge in." Gray glared back.

They got in each other's faces growling at each other.

Lucy sweat-dropped, "This seems childish but still somewhat entertaining."

"That's Natsu and Gray for ya." Happy said.

After the two of them stopped their arguing they all sat down and relaxed.

"So you were on your way back from a job?" Lucy asked.

Gray nodded, "Yeah there's a shortcut here through these woods that'll get you back to town in no time."

"See Lucy? My nose is never wrong!" Happy puffed his chest out.

She smiled, "Looks that way, but why is it that you couldn't smell Gray who was close by?"

"There are some things I'd rather not smell." Happy shuddered.

A tick mark appeared on Gray's head, "What'd you say?!"

"I agree, so go on home and we'll smell ya later." Natsu grinned.

Gray got up, "Fine I will, and unless you want trouble you should to."

Lucy blinked up at him, "And why do you say that?"

"Because Erza's do back any time now." He said sweating a little.

Natsu flinched with fear.

Lucy smiled, " _The_ Erza? Cool."

"She's the most powerful woman in all of Fairy Tail." Happy said with a fish in his mouth.

Lucy stood up, "I can't wait to meet her, but you know I've never seen a picture of her in Sorcerer's Weekly or anything. So what's she like?"

"Scary." They said.

Lucy blinked.

"Wild animal." Gray said.

"A vile beast." Natsu said.

"More like a full on monster!" Happy said.

Lucy smiled, "I'm starting to like her even more now."

"Say what?!" they yelled.

Lucy's smile soon disappeared alerting them.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Mark of the Earth!" changing her appearance quickly she thrust her hand out behind them, "Gaia no Bainzu (Vines of Gaia)!" five giant vines appeared and grabbed hold of five unidentified mages lifting them in the sir squeezing them slightly.

"W-what the hell is this?!" one of them yelled.

"I can't move!" another one said.

"These vines are squeezing me!" another one yelled.

Gray blinked up in astonishment then looked back at Fairy Tail's new member in total shock, "What…how…?"

Natsu laughed at the expression on Gray's face, "That's Lucy's magic."

"Aye! She calls it Planetary Magic! She's using the Mark of the Earth which allows her to control the earth." Happy explained.

"Planetary magic?" Gray questioned.

Happy nodded, "She uses magic based on the planet she's transformed into or using their mark."

"You serious?" Gray asked in disbelief.

Happy nodded, "Aye!"

He looked over at Lucy who had her arms crossed glaring at the five unidentified mages.

Natsu growled, "Back off Gray! She's my partner!"

Gray growled back, "Shut up Flame brain!"

Happy shook his head, "You guys are hopeless."

"Explain yourselves," Lucy said making the two of them look at her and preventing them from getting into a fight, "I sensed one of you trying to use your magic on us. Speak your reasons now, children of the earth."

Gray sweat-dropped, "Children of the earth?"

"Her personality changes when she goes into different forms. This is how the earth one talks." Natsu explained.

Gray looked at him dumbfounded, "They all have different personalities?"

"Yep." They said.

"W-we're not telling you anything!" the one who was about to use his magic before he got caught yelled.

She narrowed her eyes, "I see," she lifted waved her hand, "Tsurī Heishi (Tree Soldiers)!" five tree soldiers burst from the ground all had their arms open. She tossed the five mages towards the trees and they closed their arms preventing them from escaping and they started to squeeze them.

"Still don't feel like talking?" Lucy questions.

"O-okay! We were in the forest for a while now and got really hungry! When we were looking around we found you guys and saw the blue cat and decided to take from you so we could eat it!" one of them said. The tree soldier stopped squeezing them much to their relief.

Happy shivered, "Y-you were trying to eat me…?"

Natsu growled, "Bastards!"

"So you were trying to attack us huh? Bad move." Gray glared.

Lucy nodded, "I agree, child of the earth Gray." Just then she noticed a shadow come creeping up and jumped back near the others.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Stay back, don't go near them." She warned.

They were confused until they saw what looked like a shadow of a hand go towards the five mages. One of them was shivering with fear and turned towards them, "L-lullaby! Beware of Lullaby!"

Gray raised a brow, "Lullaby?"

"What's that?" Natsu questioned.

Lucy knew what he meant, "Lullaby…"

The shadow formed into a giant hand grabbing from underneath them and made them go underground disappearing in the process.

"What the hell…?" Gray said.

"Who was that?" Natsu questioned.

Lucy went back to normal, "Whoever it was their fast. I can't sense their presence anymore."

"But…what could this mean?" Natsu questioned looking at his partner who looked just as uneasy as him.

"Lullaby…" she repeated.

Natsu had to ask her, "Do you know what he was talking about Lucy?"

She walked away from them, "We should get to the guild."

"Hey wait up Lucy!" Natsu followed trying to catch up to her with Happy and Gray following right them.

Lucy was too caught up in her thought's to acknowledge the fact that they were following right after her.

 _Lullaby, one of demons created by the dark mage Zeref._ _Why do I get the feeling something bad's about to happen?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Meeting Titania & Destroying Lullaby!**


	3. Meeting Erza & Destroying Lullaby!

Lucy was sitting at a table with Natsu and Happy drinking a strawberry drink she got from Mira earlier. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened to those mages. That shadow coming out of nowhere and then disappearing in just like that, and then there was that warning he gave them.

 _"_ _L-lullaby! Beware of Lullaby!"_

She sighed setting her drink down, "Just what's going to happen now?"

Natsu saw his partner was in deep thought about something that was making her think too much, something he didn't like.

He poked her cheek, "Hey Lucy you alright over there?"

She grabbed his hand setting it down on the table, "What is it Natsu? I was thinking about something."

"I know that's why I was trying to get your attention." He grinned.

"Aye! You shouldn't ignore your teammates Lucy its not nice." Happy scolded.

"Right, whatever was I thinking?" Lucy said sarcastically but was secretly grateful they snapped her out of her thoughts. This whole Lullaby business was starting to get to her. She got up from the table and went over to the request board.

"Better start looking for a job so I can pay my rent on time." She mumbled standing next to Nab who was always by the board.

Mira cam up and smiled at her, "Let me know if you find one your interested in taking on. The master's away at a conference so I'm covering for him."

"Conference?" Lucy questioned.

Mira nodded, "Its one for guild masters. Every once in a while they all get together to talk about the state of things."

Lucy shrugged, "Makes sense to me." she said looking back at the board.

"Did you find a job for us yet Lucy?" Natsu asked standing next to her.

She raised a brow, "We? I was thinking of taking a solo job this time."

Natsu smiled, "Don't be ridiculous. We're a team now aren't we? And that means we stick together."

"Yeah! We picked the job last time, so it's your turn to pick." Happy said sitting on her shoulder.

She crossed her arms, "I don't know you guys. Don't you wanna take a job by yourselves?"

He slung his arm around her, "No way! Its much more fun when we're together right?"

Happy nodded, "Right!"

She blushed a little.

"Hey Lucy, I wouldn't stay with those losers if I were you. You'll get plenty of offers from other teams." Gray said from his place at Cana's table.

"Your clothes Gray." Cana said.

"Gah!" he yelled.

"Jerk." Natsu mumbled.

Gray got in his face and glared, "Did you just call me a jerk, dragon boy?"

"And what if I did what are you gonna do about it?" Natsu glared right back.

"You mouth breather!" Gray yelled.

"At least I'm not a coward." Natsu yelled back.

Happy sighed, "Looks like they're at it again."

"Looks that way." Lucy said.

Mira giggled, "By the way Lucy, if you don't mind me asking what sort of magic do you use?"

The blonde looked at her, "Huh? Oh well I use Celestial and Planetary magic."

Mira tilted her head, "Planetary Magic?"

"It allows me to take the forms of different planets and use their elemental abilities." She explained.

Mira clasped her hands together, "That sounds amazing! Is it Lost Magic?"

Lucy shrugged, "Don't know, but I think so."

"Hey Lucy give us a demonstration of your magic!" Macao yelled from across the room.

"I wanna see it to!" Wakaba yelled with a pipe in his mouth.

"Yeah show us!"

"Pretty please!"

"I wanna see!"

Lucy sweat-dropped, "Why are you guys so eager to see my magic?"

"Because they want to know more about you, and what best way to do that then to know about your magic!" Mira chirped.

Lucy looked back at the eager crowd and smiled, "Well…okay."

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

She smiled, "Guess I'll show you my Celestial Magic first then."

"Kansō (Requip)!" a golden key appeared in her hand impressing everyone in the guild.

"She can requip to?!"

"Just like Erza!"

"Heek! Where?!"

"She's not here moron."

"You're a Celestial Wizard?!" Loke cried out in terror.

Lucy raised a brow, "Yeah…"

"Oh why must the world be so cruel?! I'm sorry but we can no longer be together!" he yelled running out of the guild.

Lucy stared at his retreating form, "What was that all about…?"

Mira smiled, "He's not all that good with Celestial Wizards. Rumor has it he dated one and it didn't end very well."

Lucy shrugged, "Whatever."

She raised the key in the air, "I got this key from the job me, Natsu, and Happy took together. Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" a ding sound was a heard and a slender woman with short pink hair dressed in a maid's outfit appeared.

Virgo bowed respectfully, "How may I be of service to you, Hime?"

The guys in the guild had nosebleeds seeing the spirit.

"Damn, nice curves." Macao commented.

"I know right? She can service me any time she wants." Wakaba drooled.

Laki and Cana rolled their eyes, "Perverts."

Natsu smiled at her, "Hey Virgo! I almost didn't recognize you without you being big and fat."

Virgo ignored his rude comment and smiled, "I apologize for troubling you last time." She bowed.

Lucy whacked him upside the head sending him to the floor, "Virgo may not take offense to your comment but I do, now apologize."

"Aye! Sorry." Natsu apologized.

Macao and Wakaba snickered, "She's got him whipped already."

Cana rolled her eyes, while Laki looked at them with disgust.

Lucy sighed, "Anyway Virgo, show them a bit of what you can do."

Virgo bowed, "As you wish, hime." She jumped in the air towards Macao and Wakaba extending her chains wrapping it around them.

"Huh, what?" they both said.

Virgo descended to the ground, "Daibā (Diver)." She said diving underground dragging the two with her. Everyone saw she left a hold in the guild floor and that it was deep. Virgo emerged from the ground and bowed, "I have returned Hime."

Lucy sweat-dropped, "I see that, but is there a reason you sent Macao and Wakaba underground like that?"

Virgo tilted her head, "My instincts told me to."

Cana busted out laughing, "I like this spirit! Hey Lucy let me borrow her sometimes!"

Laki smiled, "Same here, I'd like to have a nice chat with her."

"Shall I be punished?" Virgo asked.

Lucy just stared at her and rubbed her temples, "I'll punish you later, just get those two out of hole would you?"

"Understood, hime." Virgo jumped in the hole.

"Um Lucy, your not really going to punish her are you?" Mira asked slowly.

Lucy looked at her; "I'll just flick her on the forehead, and besides Virgo's talking about S&M punishments something I'm not really interested in doing."

"I see." Mira smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Gray asked a little worried.

"No reason!" Mira smiled at him.

Virgo appeared holding both Macao and Wakaba above her head then dropping them on the floor.

"Punishment, hime?" Virgo asked tilting her head.

Lucy raised her hand and flicked Virgo's forehead, "There, you've been punished."

"She actually did it!" Natsu and Gray yelled.

Virgo didn't seem to mind because she smiled, "Thank you hime. Until next time." And with that she disappeared in a flash of yellow.

"Well that was interesting." Mira said.

"More like weird." Laki commented.

Cana smirked at the two, "Did you boys have fun?"

"No, we didn't have fun at all." They wailed.

"But still," Mira said looking down at the hole Virgo created, "Masters not gonna be happy about seeing a hole through the floor."

"I got it Mira." Lucy said.

Natsu smirked, "Show 'em what you've got Lucy!"

She smirked, "Mark of Venus." The mark venus appeared on her left eye. It was a circle with a small cross below it. Her hair became long pale yellow and was tied back in a ponytail with side-swept bangs in front, with two strands draped down reaching her knees. She had a Buddhist staff the top of it being gold covered while the stick was brown with a golden tip that was pointy. Opening her eyes they saw they were now a golden color.

The guild was impressed by her new look.

"You look awesome Lucy!" someone yelled.

"She's a man!" Elfman yelled.

"She's a girl Elfman!" someone yelled

Lucy raised her staff, "Remember and return to your original form." She chanted, "Tengoku no Tsuitō (Heaven's Remembrance)!" she slammed her staff down and a bright golden light appeared around the hole making it disappear returning the floor to its original state.

"Holy! Its back to normal!" Wakaba cried out in shock.

"Aye! That's Lucy's Planetary Magic!" Happy said.

Macao raised a brow, "Planetary magic?"

Lucy looked to him, "It allows me to take the form of any planet I so desire. Right now I am currently invoking the Mark of Venus which allows me to use the power of light."

"Why are you talking like that?" Macao questioned.

"Her personality changes when she takes on different forms." Natsu explained.

Gray nodded, "Flame heads right. I should know I've seen it myself."

"Seriously? That's kind of cool!" Cana said.

"Just now what did you do? How did you restore the floor?" Laki asked.

Lucy turned back to look at everyone else, "I simply returned the floor to its original state. Does that bother you?"

Laki shook her head, "No way! I think it's convenient!"

Mira clasped both hands, "I think so too! Something tells me the master is going to love this!"

Lucy smiled, "I see, then I am happy to have helped. May the light always guide you through the darkness." She went back to her original appearance.

"So, what did you guys think?" Lucy asked.

"That was awesome!" someone yelled.

"Hell ya!"

Mira giggled, "There's your answer. Everyone loved it Lucy."

The blonde looked at her guild mates and showed a small smile. Just then Loke came bursting through the guild doors with a terrified look on his face.

"I've got bad news! It's Erza! She's on her way here!" he yelled.

Everyone had a different reaction from terrified to horrified or just plain scared out of their minds at the mention of Erza.

Natsu and Gray were paralyzed with fear.

"Wow just the mention of her name and everyone freaks out. Impressive." Lucy observed.

"Well she is the strongest female wizard we've got in Fairy Tail and more than a bit intimidating." Mira explained.

Lucy smiled, "I think I'm starting to like her a little more now."

Mira giggled.

Everyone quieted down and heard footsteps slowly approaching the guild.

"That's gotta be her." Laki said.

"Those sound like her footsteps…" Wakaba said.

"Even the air's gone completely still." Macao commented.

The sound of metal and boots echoed through the guild signaling the persons approach to the guild. From the bright light a woman's shadowed figure appeared and approached the guildhall. Getting a good look Lucy saw it was woman with long red hair, wearing armor with a blue skirt, and black boots. She slammed what looked like a monster's horn on the ground setting it next to her.

"I have returned. Where is Master Makarov?" Erza asked.

"Welcome back Erza. The master's at a conference right now." Mira told her.

Erza nodded in understanding, "I see."

"So um, what's that humongous thing you've got there?" someone asked.

"Hm? It's the horn of the monster that I defeated. The locals were so thankful they decorated it and gave to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it?" She glared.

"No not at all!" they all squeaked in fear.

Cana had beer barrel in her hand, "I bet she's heard about what happened at Mt. Hakobe."

Macao began to sweat, "You think so? Oh man I'm a goner."

Lucy chuckled, "She's got everybody scared of her. Very cool."

"Now listen up!" she turned to them, "While I was on the road I heard a few things! Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late! Master Makarov may not care but I most certainly do!"

"Cana, you need to start controlling your drinking!" Cana stopped drinking the barrel and gulped.

"Vijeeter please take the dancing outside!" he froze mid step.

"Wakaba get rid of that filthy habit!" the man took the cigar out his mouth.

"Nab. I suspected I would find you dawdling in front of the request board, just pick a job!" he gulped.

"Macao!" said man flinched.

Erza looked at him for a few seconds then sighed.

 _"_ _Please just say something!"_ he yelled inwardly.

"I don't even know where to begin with you," she said shaking her head in disappointment, "You cause so much trouble, I've almost given up."

"She's really tearing into them huh?" Lucy observed.

"That's Erza for ya." Happy said from her shoulder.

"Even if she is bossy I don't see why everyone's so afraid of her." Lucy said.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" she asked.

"Aye!" Happy said pointing to them.

The two mages in question were currently hugging each other while looking at her nervously.

"Oh hey there Erza! We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do." Gray said nervously.

"Aye!" Natsu squeaked.

Lucy giggled, "She's got him so scared he's talking like Happy."

Erza nodded in approval, "That's great. I'm quiet pleased to see the two of you getting along so well. However, its natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and again."

"I don't know if we're the best of friends…" Gray mumbled.

"Aye…" Natsu said.

"This is just too funny." Lucy smiled.

Happy nodded.

Mira smiled, "Natsu's acting like this because he's scared. A few years ago he challenged Erza to a fight and she beat him up pretty bad." She explained.

"Figures." Lucy rolled her eyes.

Macao smirked, "After that she found Gray walking around naked, so she decided to beat him up too."

"And let's not forget she also beat up Loke for trying to hit on her. He totally deserved it thought." Cana added.

"Yeah, can't say I blame her." Lucy said.

"Natsu, Gray I need you to do me a favor." Erza asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" they said.

"While traveling I overheard something that has me worried," she started, "Normally I would consult with the master before acting but he's not here and this is a matter of upmost urgency. The two of you are the strongest wizards here. I could really use your help." She asked.

Everyone gasped. Did that just happen Fairy Tail's Titania is asking Natsu and Gray for help?

"Well meet at he train station tomorrow morning." She informed them.

The two boys glared at each other.

 _Me and Natsu?_ Gray thought.

 _On the same team?_ Natsu thought.

Mira smiled, "Your forgetting one more person Erza."

The red head turned to her, "Oh? Did you have someone else in mind to Mira?"

Mira went over to Lucy and grabbed her shoulders, "Yep. This girl right here! Her names Lucy! She's Natsu's partner."

Natsu then snapped out of it and went over to the blonde, "That's right Erza wherever I go Lucy comes right along with me. We're a team!"

"Aye! And Lucy's really strong!" Happy agreed.

Lucy sweat-dropped, "Don't I get a say in this?"

Erza nodded, "Very well."

Mira smiled, "Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy all working together. This could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen!"

 **Magnolia Station**

"Raaargh! I hate this! Teaming up with you is the worst idea ever!" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah tell me about it! Erza made a huge mistake asking a loser like you to come along." Gray yelled back.

"Fine then why don't you just take care of it yourself?! I don't wanna go anyway!" Natsu growled.

"Sounds like a plan to me then I'll get to watch her beat you senseless." Gray glared.

Lucy sighed, "The two of them are really starting to get on my nerves."

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Happy asked with fish in his mouth.

Lucy leaned back into the bench, "There's no need for me to stop them because Erza's already here."

"Sorry I'm late have you been waiting long?" a familiar female voice asked.

Happy looked at her, "You've gotta tell me how you do that."

Lucy smiled, "Maybe some other time, and no Erza we haven't…been…" she trailed off noticing how Erza brought a lot of stuff with her.

"Oh wow look at all that luggage!" Happy said.

"You know what? I'm not even surprised by this." Lucy stated.

"Its time to go good buddy!" Gray said with his arm around Natsu.

"Aye!" Natsu replied.

"Okay, that's not funny anymore because now it's just annoying." Lucy said.

"Good. I really love seeing the two of you getting along." Erza smiled then looked at Lucy.

"Your names Lucy right?" she asked.

She nodded, "That's right. My names Lucy and I just joined Fairy Tail. I hope you don't mind me coming along with you."

"The more the merrier. I'm Erza, wait you're the girl I've heard about. I heard your magic is very unique. It'll be good to have a wizard like you on board. Thanks for your help." Erza said.

"Its my pleasure." Lucy smiled.

"Hey Erza, I'll come with you but under one condition." Natsu said.

"Shut up." Gray hissed.

"Oh? Lets hear it then?" she said.

"Kay, I wanna rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail." He smirked.

"What's wring with you? You've got some kind of death wish?" Gray questioned his sanity.

"I'm a lot stronger then what I was last time. This time it'll be way different, because I'm gonna beat you." he grinned.

Erza smirked, "Yes, I can tell you've improved. As to whether or not you can beat me I suppose we'll have to see. I accept your challenge."

"Oh yeah! I'm fired up!" he roared.

 **On the Train**

Natsu had turned completely blue and was moaning and groaning painfully.

"I swear your totally pathetic Natsu. One minute your picking a fight then the next your like this." Gray said looking out the window.

Natsu didn't respond to him and instead reached an arm out to Lucy, "Lucy…help…"

She sighed, "Yeah yeah, I know the drill."

Gray and Erza were curious as to what she was going to do. The raven haired teen knows about her magic already but Erza had yet to see it.

"Mark of Neptune." Lucy's appearance changed into the one she used to heal his motion sickness last time taking Erza by surprise. She reached her hand out towards him, "Kaiōsei Shukufuku (Neptune's Blessing)!" Turquoise water surrounded Natsu and started glowing signaling that it was curing his motion sickness even though it was temporary. When she finished he shot right up.

"I'm back to normal!" Natsu yelled happily.

"Yes yes, your back to normal but remember it only lasts for 24 hours." Lucy said turning back to normal.

He grinned, "No problem, you could just heal me again like you always do!"

She rolled her eyes, "Why do I even bother?"

"That was very impressive Lucy. I've never seen such magic before." Erza complimented.

The girl looked at the red head, "Thanks."

"Yeah, I didn't know you had healing magic." Gray said completely surprised.

"Its because of the Mark of Neptune. It has the ability to heal wounds and cure mild sicknesses like Natsu's motion sickness. But it doesn't just have healing properties, I can absorb a persons pain and then send it back at the enemy a thousand times over or just flat out attack them." she explained.

"Very impressive. Do you have other forms you can transform into?" Erza asked intrigued.

Lucy smiled, "Mark of Mercury." Her hair grew long and turned sky blue while her eyes turned ocean blue. She had a normal sized fan with her seeing as how since she was only using the mark of mercury she didn't have the big fan.

"This the mark or mercury Erza, nufufufu." Lucy said bringing the fan up to cover her mouth.

"I remember this one! It's the same one you used on Bora's ship!" Happy said.

"So what's this one do?" Gray questioned.

Lucy brought her hand up and a mini sphere of water was swirling in the palm of her hand, "This one allows me control water. I can also freeze it if I so wish, nufufufu."

Erza raised a brow at Lucy's sudden personality change, but luckily Natsu explained it to her.

"Her personality changes when she transforms." Natsu explained.

The red head nodded, "I see. This is very impressive Lucy, may I ask what kind of magic it is your using?"

"Before we get to that Erza, I think it's about time you started filling us in. I mean what kind of mission are we going on here?" Gray questioned.

Lucy went back to normal hearing the conversation suddenly get so serious.

"Of course. I have reason to believe the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not sure what exactly but it has to do with a magic item called "Lullaby." She explained.

"Lullaby?" Gray and Happy questioned.

Natsu looked at Lucy, "Hey Lucy you think its…"

She nodded, "It is. Remember what that mage said, he said Lullaby beware of Lullaby."

Erza's eyes narrowed, "You've all heard of it before?"

Lucy closed her eyes then opened them, "Lullaby is a demon created by the black wizard Zeref."

All eyes were on her as she said those words.

"Lullaby's one of Zeref's creations from the Book of Zeref. Lullaby has the ability to cause death to those who hear its sound except the caster." She explained.

"D-death…?" Happy trembled.

"How do you know so much about this Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"I remember hearing about it a long time ago, but I can't remember who told it to me. I was still a kid back then." She told him.

"Who teaches a kid about a demon created by Zeref?" Gray asked no one particular.

Lucy shrugged.

"Well, thanks to the information Lucy just provided for us we now know what to expect." Erza stated.

Lucy looked out the window in thought, _If the dark guild Eisenwald's planning to use Lullaby then that means they're planning on using it on someone. But who?_

 **Dark Guild Eisenwald**

At the dark guild Eisenwald the same mages Lucy, Natsu, and Gray encountered from before were hanging from the ceiling tied up, and three individuals walk away.

"I hear Kageyama finally got back to us." One of them said.

"Yeah he said he actually found it." the other man said.

The third man was carrying a scythe with a blue scarf hanging from his neck, wearing no shirt and white pants, "The moment of truth has arrived gentlemen. This means we're one step closer to achieving our goals. The guild masters will be too busy holding that conference they won't even realize what's hit them."

 **Back with Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray**

"So your saying its possible that whoever dragged off those wizards is part of the Eisenwald guild?" Gray questioned.

"It's only a hypothesis, but yes. I'm assuming they did that because they don't want their plans getting found out." Erza stated.

"What do you think they're plan is?" Lucy asked.

"Let me start from the beginning. Just the other day I was heading home after just completing a job. I stopped by a pub in Onibus a gathering spot for local wizards." She started, "While I was there I overheard four individuals talking about how they finally found the magic object but couldn't do anything because it was sealed. One of these men Kageyama proclaimed that he'd have Lullaby brought to Erigor in three days."

Lucy sighed inwardly. These Eisenwald idiots probably have absolutely no idea that Lullaby is actually a demon and that no human can actually have control over it because it's the other way around. She couldn't even make a joke out of this even if she wanted to.

"I can't believe I was such a fool that day," Erza continued, "I didn't recognize his name. Erigor the ACE of Eisenwald he only accepts assassination requests, which is why he named Erigor The Reaper."

Natsu clenched his fists, "He kills for money?"

"When the council outlawed assassination requests Eisenwald decided that money was more important than the councils rules. As a result they were kicked out of their wizards league six years ago, but that didn't stop them they've disobeyed orders and remained active to this day." Erza explained.

"Basically they're acting like a bunch bad kids who need to be punished is that about right?" Lucy questioned.

Erza nodded, "That's right," she clenched her fist, "How could I have been so careless? If I could have recognized Erigor's name that day I could have pulverized them! I could have forced them to reveal their scheme to me!"

"Scary!" Natsu and Happy squealed.

"So if I got this, Eisenwald's planning to do something with this Lullaby and you wanna stop them. Because after what you've overheard your sure its gonna be something bad." Gray theorized.

"That's correct. And I'm not foolish enough to believe that I can take on an entire magical guild all by myself. That's why I asked you and Natsu for your help. We're storming the Eisenwald guild." Erza aid.

"Sounds like fun to me." Gray smirked.

"Oh yeah! I'm all fired up! Your excited about it too right Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"As long as I get to fight some mages then I'm all game for it." she answered.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"If you don't mind me asking what kind magic do you practice Erza?" Lucy asked.

"That's a good question." Erza said.

"Erza's magic is really pretty! She makes her enemies bleed! A lot!" Happy said.

"Really? Sounds interesting." Lucy said.

Gray sweat-dropped, "It doesn't bother you?"

"Personally, I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine." Erza said.

"Oh like this?" Gray made an ice-make pose and created the Fairy Tail emblem out of ice, "I use ice magic."

Lucy smiled, "Now I understand why you and Natsu don't get along he's fire and your ice. Not a very good mix huh?"

"I've never thought about like that." Erza commented.

Gray shrugged, "Nah, I just hate his guts."

Natsu glared at him not wanting to get into a fight and have Erza beat him up.

"What about you Lucy? Your magic still has me very interested." Erza said.

Lucy requiped a golden key making it appear in her hand, "I use Celestial Magic, which allows me to use summon a spirit from the spirit world to this one that I send out to battle right along side me." she said making the key disappear, "I also use Planetary Magic, which lets me take the form of a planet and use their elemental abilities."

Erza raised both brows, "I've never heard of such magic before."

Lucy smiled, "Probably because it might be considered Lost Magic just like Natsu's. A person very special to me taught me this magic. They even wrote some noted for me so I could learn more spells."

"Special person?" Natsu looked at her.

Lucy got up from her seat, "I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back." She walked away from them in the direction of the ladies room.

"What was that all about?" Gray questioned.

Natsu shrugged, "Don't know." It was true he truly had no idea what just happened. It was like her mood completely changed all of a sudden.

Lucy just finished washing her hands and walked out of the ladies room walking back to her teammates. She couldn't bring herself to talk about her mom after all these years. No matter how hard she tries to convince herself the pain is still there lingering within her soul.

While walking back to her teammates she noticed a man with black spiky hair that was tied into a short ponytail walking towards her. Her glowed purple for a split second but continued her pace, and just as she walked passed him she spoke.

"You've got something dangerous with you. I wouldn't play it if I were you." she muttered continuing her pace and sliding the door open unaware of the eyes that looked at her retreating figure.

"S-she knows, but how…?" the man felt the train come to a stop and panicked, "Damn, I wanna go after her but I need to get this to Erigor!" he pulled out the demonic flute Lullaby, "Guess I'll just have to deal with her later."

The gang got off the train and were walking down the road. In front of them they saw what looked like a vehicle. Natsu was ecstatic to get off the train much to Gray's annoyance but Lucy and Erza were having their own private conversation.

"You saw someone strange on the train?" Erza questioned.

Lucy nodded, "Earlier you said one of the men was bragging about how he was going to bring Lullaby to Erigor but did you get a good look at him?"

Erza thought about it, "He was average height and weight with black spiky hair that was put up in a short ponytail."

Lucy sighed, "I think that's the same person I passed by on the train then."

Erza's eyes widened, "Are you positive Lucy?!" she yelled drawing Natsu, Gray, and Happy's attention.

She nodded, "Positive."

"So he was on the same train that we were on. Lets find him." Erza said getting on the magic vehicle. Lucy sat next to her, while Natsu and Gray sat inside. The moment Erza hooked up the thing to her wrist they sped off and since Lucy had healed Natsu's motion sickness he was okay but still terrified of the fact that Erza was going bloody fast.

Gray popped his head out of the vehicle, "Hey slow down Erza! Your using too much of your power driving this thing!"

"I have no choice but to press onward! We're running out of time! If Erigor gets his hands on Lullaby…trust me lives will be lost!" she yelled.

 _Curse them! What is it they hope accomplish? This is madness!_ She thought.

 **Kunugi Station**

Back at the station the people that were on the train reported to the soldiers that a guy with a scythe came with a bunch of his lackeys attacked and took over the train. Watching the scene from above was the gang.

"I can understand hijacking a car or a boat, but a train? Something's not right." Lucy said.

"I agree. But the train is quite fast." Erza commented.

Natsu didn't comment because he was currently passed out from Erza's crazy driving.

"Then I guess its up to us to figure out where those Eisenwald guys are going in such a big hurry and why." Gray said.

Lucy sighed, "Your naked Gray."

"Am I?" he said looking down and saw that he was only in his boxers.

"The military's already been called into action, so hopefully someone will catch them." Lucy said.

"I hope that's the case Lucy." Erza said driving off at a normal pace.

 **On the Train**

Erigor swung his scythe down at Kageyama who ducked just in time and looked at the man with fear in his eyes.

"Let me get this straight, you allowed someone to see Lullaby and then let that person get away? Is that true?" Erigor questioned.

"She didn't actually see it, just told me not to play it! Besides its not like she knows anything about our plans sir! I mean even if she did there's no way she'd be able to stop us right?" Kageyama asked.

Erigor glared and him then slammed his scythe down right in front of Kageyama, "We can't afford to take any chances. Fortunately we have a strategy in place."

"Right, you mean the thing in Oshibana station." Kageyama smirked.

"We can't have anyone sniffing around where they're not wanted. Its up to you men to get rid anyone who gets in our way." Erigor commanded.

"Yes sir!" they all said.

 **Back with the Gang**

"Stop Erza! Your going way too fast! Your gonna overload the SE plug!" Gray yelled.

"There's no telling how many innocent people could die if Lullaby's song is played! I can't slow down, we have to find Eisenwald before its too late!" she yelled.

"But at this rate your gonna use up all your magic before we even start fighting!" he told her.

"Well then I'll just have to rely on hand-to-hand combat! Besides I've got you, Natsu, and Lucy as back-up!" she smirked.

"Dammit! Lucy will you say something to her!" Gray yelled.

Lucy merely smiled, "Mark of the Sun." her appearance changed into the same one she used on Mt. Hakobe. She touched Erza's arm, "Taiyō Fukugen (Sun's Restoration)." A pale yellow glow engulfed Erza restoring some of the magic she was losing because she was driving the vehicle.

"Whoa…" Gray said.

Erza felt her some of her magic return to her, "I can feel my magic being restored."

Lucy smiled, "That's because I'm restoring some of your energy. I'll restore my own after we get off this thing. Just focus on driving Erza."

The red head smiled, "Right."

Lucy smiled.

As they continued the drive Erza noticed something strange, "What's that up ahead?"

 **Oshibana Station**

There was a commotion going on. There was a large crowd around the station and the man was telling them that it was close due to a trail derailment.

Erza grabbed the man's shoulder, "Excuse me, what's going on?!"

The man looked at her, "Why would I tell you lady?"

She then head-butted him and went on to the next person, "What's going on?!" she asked again.

The man stiffened and she proceeded to head butt him too.

Lucy who had Natsu slung over her shoulder sighed, "Seems like her questioning methods aren't getting us anywhere."

"Erza's got her own way of getting things done." Gray commented.

Lucy looked to him, "Where are your clothes?"

Erza came up to them, "The Eisenwald guilds inside, lets go!"

Gray nodded, "Right."

"But what about Natsu? He's still unconscious." Happy commented.

"Can't Lucy just heal him like she did last time?" Gray questioned.

She rolled her eyes and put Natsu down healing him with the Mark of Neptune making him perk right back up. They proceeded to run inside the station.

"The small army unit stormed in earlier but they have yet to return." Erza informed them, "I'm guessing that they've been caught in battle with Eisenwald forces."

Lucy noticed something up ahead, "Looks like we've just found them."

She was right there the bodies of the soldiers that in were all on the floor unisonous.

"They got wiped out!" Happy said looking at the defeated soldiers.

Erza nodded, "They were up against an entire guild of wizards. These men didn't stand a chance."

The team finally arrived where Erigor and his gang were. They heard him laugh.

"Welcome! Step into our parlor Fairy Tail flies!" Erigor announced.

The gang saw Erigor and a bunch of his minions waiting for them all with smirks on their faces.

"Looks like they were waiting for us to show up." Lucy observed.

Erza glared at the man, "You fiend! I take it you are Erigor?!"

He laughed down at her.

Lucy observed the man, "He looks like he'll be a pain to handle."

Kageyama noticed the same girl from before and glared, "Hey you! Its your fault that I got in trouble with Erigor."

Lucy rolled her eyes at him, "Don't blame somebody else for your stupidity. What are you five?"

Gray sweat-dropped, "Uh Lucy, now's not the time to be sending out insults."

"I'm not insulting them just the idiot who claims it's my fault he got in trouble with Erigor even though I really don't care." She explained in a bored tone.

Natsu grinned, "You tell 'em Lucy!"

"Aye!" Happy said.

Kageyama glared at her while the rest were taken back by the fact that she just insulted Kageyama right to his face and didn't give a damn about it.

"We're not threatened by any of you tell me what your planning to do with Lullaby!" Erza demanded.

Erigor grinned, "Oh? So you haven't heard yet?" he asked levitating in the air, "What do all train stations have?"

"He's using Wind Magic!" Happy said.

Erigor then landed on the broadcasting system alerting Erza to what he was going to do.

"You plan to broadcast the Lullaby song?" Erza questioned.

Erigor laughed, "Thousands of nosy onlookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action. Who knows? If I raise the volume enough I may be able to extinguish the entire city with my melody of death!"

"What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the innocent people of this town?!" Erza yelled.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who failed to appreciate the rights they hold so dear. Who remain willfully ignorant to plight of those who have had their rights stripped away. They've committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice." He told them.

"Therefore, the reaper has come to punish them!" he declared.

"Killing them isn't gonna help you get your rights back its only gonna make it worse. That's the whole reason you were kicked out of the wizard guilds league in the first place." Lucy told him.

"At this point we've given up trying to regain our rights! We want power then we'll be able to wash away the sins of the past and take control of what happens in the future!" Erigor said.

Lucy rubbed her temples, "You guys have completely lost your minds haven't you?"

Kageyama crouched down with his hand on the ground, "We're rolling in a new age of darkness. Course by the time it gets here you flies will be long gone!" he sent four shadows at the team them turning into hands about to attack Lucy only to be blocked off by Natsu who sent a fire punch at them.

"Who are you?" Kageyama questioned.

"Listen up Eisenwald dude! You try that stunt on my partner again and it'll be the last thing you ever do!" Natsu growled.

Lucy smirked, "In any case we've got a full party of guys to fight. This is gonna be fun."

Natsu smashed his fists together, "Your right about that!"

 _Heh, you Fairy Tail flies flew right into my trap. But I will not rest until they have heard Lullaby's melody of death. Then we'll finally have revenge against those who have wronged us._ Erigor thought.

"This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer, so you better be ready!" Lucy told him.

"I leave them to you! Show them the terror of the dark guild Eisenwald!" Erigor said levitating in the air then disappearing.

"He disappeared!" Happy yelled.

Lucy shrugged, "Too bad. I really wanted to fight him."

"You did?!" Happy cried out in shock.

"Natsu and Gray go! I need you to stop him!" Erza ordered.

"Hm?" Gray questioned.

"If the two of you work together not even Erigor the reaper can defeat you. I'm leaving him in your hands." She told them.

Both boys glared at each other.

"What did I say?!" she yelled.

"Aye!" they squeaked then ran away.

Lucy shook her head, "Those two will probably try to kill each other the first chance they get."

Happy nodded, "You right about that."

"They ran off!" one guy said.

"They're going after Erigor!" another guy said.

"I got it!" one guy said using black string to propel himself up.

"I, the great Rayule will take them down!" Rayule said.

"I'm coming with you! I owe that pink haired dimwit payback for blocking off my attack from earlier." Kageyama said being carried away by his shadow.

"We'll catch up with them once we've finished off the rest of the men here okay?" Erza said.

Lucy frowned, "Two girls against a bunch of men. Great."

They started snickering.

"Mama always told me not to hit a girl, but I can make an exception." One guy grinned.

The other cracked his knuckles, "I'm sorry ladies, but your not gonna be as cute when we're done with ya."

Lucy sighed, "Forget this. Erza!"

Erza nodded, "Lets do this." sticking her hand out a red magic circle appeared and a sword appeared out of nowhere.

Lucy grinned, "Requip magic huh? Very cool."

"If you insult the Fairy Tail guild again in my presence. I swear none of you will live to see tomorrow!" Erza warned.

The men didn't care for her threat and charged at her anyway, "We're not scared of you lady we've got tons of magic swordsmen in Eisenwald!"

Erza took them all down in one strike breaking their swords in the process. This time she charged at them and took down more of them.

"I'll show you!" the rest started firing light magic at her.

She jumped in the air and requiped a spear this time striking them down like they were nothing. Then she requiped two twin swords and kept striking them down.

"It turned into twin swords!" the fat one said.

"I've never seen anybody be able to requip as fast as this chick." The other said.

Lucy smirked, "She's looking good."

Happy nodded, "Erza's just getting warmed up."

The fat one froze, "Erza…?"

"Right. Guess I better get started myself then." Lucy said, "Mark of Mars!" the mark of mars appeared on the side of her neck it was a circle with an arrow emerging from it pointing at an angle to the upper right it was the color red. Her appearance began changing with her hair growing long and turning dark red like blood while her eyes were light red. She was wearing red combat gauntlets that were on fire.

She started grinning like a maniac almost looking like a demon scaring Happy a little.

"Lucy…?" Happy called out.

She didn't answer and merely requiped a golden gate key, "Gate of the Giant Crab, I open thee, Cancer!" swiping the key down a man with crab like hair that was in tied in braids appeared he had two scissors in his hands.

He turned to her, "You need me to fight these dudes, ebi?"

She grinned evilly, "Take them out with style."

"I've never seen such a stupid haircut!" one guys said.

"You look like an idiot!" another one said.

Cancer's eyes twitched and in a flash he cut off all their hair and sliced up their weapons.

"My hair!" one guy yelled.

It's gone! Its all gone!" another guy yelled.

Lucy raised her flaming gauntlets in the air; "Kasei Fureimu Bāsuto (Mars Flame Burst)!" slamming both fists down a burst of flames appeared around the men burning them into unconsciousness. Lucy raised her head and smiling and laughing like a psychotic maniac making the others too scared to approach her.

She stood up slowly, "Oh come on now, don't tell me your scared of little old me?" Lucy taunted in a deep voice, "Don't worry I'll be gentle. I promise I'll make this quick and painless as possible, hehehe."

"Holy shit!" one guy yelled.

"M-monster! She's a monster!" another one yelled.

Lucy grinned, "You boys sure do know how to compliment a girl now don't ya?"

Erza looked to her, "That was impressive." She complimented.

Lucy looked back, "Thanks red. Glad you liked the show."

Erza looked back and glared at her opponents, "Still so many. I thought we took care of most of them. Annoying, but I'll wipe them out!" a red magic circle appeared below her and she started glowing.

"Whoa, her armors disappearing!" on guy yelled.

"Most magic swordsmen only have the ability to swap their weapons, but Erza's able to swap her armor for wizarding armor that enhances her abilities. It's a talent that only she possesses, that's what makes her magic special. A technique called…The Knight!" Happy explained.

Erza had requiped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, "Now, dance my swords!" a wheel of swords surrounded her.

"I knew it! It has to be her!" the fat one said.

"Tenrin Sākuru Sōdo (Circle Sword)!" Erza sent her swords at them in a disc formation striking them all down.

"Well well, she took most of them down with a single swipe. I like this girl." Lucy grinned.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Alright! Your dealing with me now!" one of them yelled charging right at her.

"Don't do it Byard! Do you have any idea who that woman is?!" the fat one yelled.

Erza took him down easily without having to move from her spot. He fell right behind her unconscious.

"She's Queen of the Fairies! Titania Erza!"

Erza changed back into her normal armor and Lucy went back to normal herself much to Happy's relief. He won't lie, but the Mars form really scared him.

"Forget this I'm outta here!" the fat guy yelled running away from them.

"Wow, he actually ran away. That's disappointing." Lucy said.

"Aye!" Happy nodded.

"I would imagine he's gone to look for Erigor. You should follow him." Erza suggested.

Lucy shrugged, "Fine by me. You wanna come with Happy?"

He nodded, "Yeah!"

"Alright then lets go!" Lucy took off with Happy following right behind her. Erza watched them leave and sighed.

"I'm glad Lucy restored some of my energy otherwise I'd be in bad shape right now." Erza said, "Please boys…please don't fail me."

 **With Natsu and Gray**

"I can't believe she's making us work together. What was she thinking?" Gray complained.

"Obviously she wasn't thinking. Everybody knows that fire and ice don't mix just like Lucy said." Natsu replied.

"Yeah! And why does she always have to be so freakin bossy?!" Gray asked.

"She should ask us to do stuff instead of ordering us around!" Natsu stated.

"I don't need your help! I can handle Erigor all by myself!" they yelled the got in each others faces, "Are you copying me?!" looking away from each other they saw two signs one going left and one going right.

"Which way do we go?" Natsu questioned.

"I guess we'll have to split up." Gray said.

They turned away from each other.

"Natsu we're up against an evil freak who's getting ready to unleash a deadly spell," Gray turned his head to the side and grinned, "If you find him give him a thrashing."

Natsu grinned back, "You don't have to worry about that. I've gotta bone to pick with that jerk for messing with Fairy Tail. I'm gonna burn 'em to a crisp."

They chuckled then turned away from each other again crossing their arms.

"Don't die on me." Gray mumbled.

"Huh?" Natsu questioned.

"Nothing. Later loser." Gray said as he ran off leaving Natsu confused.

Gray ran down the hall way and spotted a speaker, "So that's it. Erigor's gonna play the Lullaby through the speaker system." He walked a little further then spotted the broadcast studio.

He kicked the door open breaking it in half, "There's nobody here?" he walked inside and looked around, "Maybe I was wrong about him broadcasting it over the stations PA."

He sensed someone in the same room as him and jumped out of the away just in time to avoid getting it by black string.

"That was a pretty good guess pal, but our plan isn't as obvious as you might think." Rayule said.

Gray grinned, "So why don't you tell me what the plan is and you won't get hurt?"

 **With Erza**

"What's going on?" someone asked.

"There's someone on the balcony." The person responded.

Erza brought the microphone up to her mouth; "If you value your lives you will leave this place at once! This stations been taken over by evil wizards! They are threatening to broadcast a deadly spell over the loud speakers that will everyone here! I beg you run as far as you can!"

The crowd began to panic and runaway just like she told them to. Just then the conductor showed up.

"Hey lady! Why would you make everyone panic like that?!" he yelled.

"I would rather that then watch all of these people die. In fact you gentlemen need to evacuate as well." He ordered.

She looked back at the retreating citizens, "Now that I've cleared everyone from the train station I wonder what Erigor's next move will be." She looked and saw a giant vortex surrounding the building and gasped.

"Its some kind of wind barrier!" she yelled.

 **With Gray**

Rayule threw some black strings at Gray who dodged.

"There's no escaping from my element!" Rayule said.

Gray slammed a fist into the palm of his hand and did an ice-make pose, "Ice-Make: Shield!" he created shield made up of ice blocked the incoming string.

"This punk uses ice magic?" Rayule said in surprise.

"Ice-Make: Knuckle!" Gray said creating five ice fists that came out of the ground and punched Rayule sending him flying through the air and hitting the ground hard.

"This is your last chance to tell me what your planning. Your not gonna broadcast the Lullaby song over the PA system?" Gray warned.

Rayule laughed, "Erigor's magic sealing barrier should be activated by now."

"Erigor's what?" Gray questioned.

"He's created a wind barrier that will keep you insects from escaping." He explained.

Gray slammed him against the wall, "Why don't I get straight to the point buddy! Tell me what the plan is or else!" he growled.

"We knew you pests would cause problems so we lured you here and trapped you. The only reason we took over this station is to block traffic to the final stop. We didn't want any trains getting into clover station." Rayule explained.

"Yeah? Why?" Gray questioned.

"Cause that's where it's going down. Clover's just beyond the giant canyon and this train line is the only way in and out of town. Unless your able to fly like Erigor."

"So the Lullaby's in clover?" Gray questioned.

Rayule grinned, "You wanna know what else is there right now? Think hard and you'll get it." his strings moved and Gray jumped back just in time before he could get hit.

 _Clover…that's where the conference is being held. So this was their plan all along! They're targeting the guild master's!_ Gray thought an angry expression on his face.

Rayule laughed at his expression, "You finally figured it out huh? Well it's too late to stop us now!" Gray dodged another attack.

"You Eisenwald thugs must be pretty brave to attack a powerful group of wizards." Gray said.

"Those ignorant old fogies won't even know what hit 'em once Lullaby's song starts playing. There's no way Erigor's plan will fail!" he said sending the string at Gray again tying him up.

"You and your little fairy friends are stuck in the station so there's nothing you can do about it. Soon we'll have our revenge on everyone who tried to keep us down. When we're done they'll be completely wiped out!" Rayule said.

Gray froze the string that had him tied up surprising Rayule and broke free giving him a menacing glare.

"That's not gonna happen!" he growled.

Rayule's legs and arm were being frozen as Gray approached him slowly, "Now get this straight. When you mess with the guild masters you mess with us! They may be old fogies, but they're the closet things we have to parents!"

Rayule started sweating as Gray grabbed his face freezing the rest of him. After that he walked away from the man.

"When I get my hands on them I'll show them Fairy Tail can be more frightening than any dark guild." He said.

 **With Erza**

Half of the Eisenwald guild was tied up thanks to Erza. She let her guard down for a second and Erigor took that opportunity to push inside the wind barrier trapping her inside. She tried busting out of it but only succeeded in hurting her arm. Right now she was currently asking Byard some questions.

"Just forget about it lady. I already told you there's no one undoing Erigor's barrier. You and your buddies are stuck." He said.

"Erza!" someone called out.

She looked up and saw it was Gray, "What are you doing here I thought you were with Natsu?"

"We decided to split up! Never mind that now! Listen I just found out Eisenwald's real target is Clover the next town up!" Gray informed.

"What?" Erza gasped.

"Erigor's headed towards the conference as we speak! He's planning to use the Lullaby to kill the guild masters!" he told her.

Erza glared murderously at Byard, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

He shivered with fear.

"There's a problem the station is surrounded by a wind barrier." Erza said.

"Yeah I know I saw it earlier. If you try to break through that thing it'll make mincemeat outta ya." He said.

"I've already tried that," Erza told him while holding her arm.

Gray saw the state her arm was in, "Whoa is your arm okay?"

"That's not important. What is important is getting gout of here. We must stop Erigor before he reaches the guild maters conference." She said then remembered something, "Wait a minute! I remember them talking about someone named Kage back at the pub. We have to find that man Gray! He was the one who broke Lullaby's seal!"

"A dispeller huh? A seal-breaking wizard! He can take down the wind barrier!" Gray said.

Erza nodded, "That's what I'm hoping. Now lets start searching."

"Right." Gray said.

The two ran off unaware that Byard was up to something and it wasn't good.

 **With Lucy and Happy**

Lucy sighed, "This is useless. I can't find him anywhere. It's like he just disappeared into thin air."

"Aye." Happy said.

She stopped walking and sighed, "Why don't we just head back to where Erza is? Its obvious we're not gonna find this guy."

Happy cried out in terror.

"Something wrong?" Lucy questioned.

"E-erza gave you an order…so you have to follow through with it Lucy! Ignoring an order from Erza is never a good idea! She might seriously punish you!" Happy said.

Lucy sighed, "Did it ever occur to you that she's not as scary as you might think?"

Happy thought about it then shook his head, "Nope. Erza's still scary."

She shook her head then walked away from him, "Come on Happy lets head back. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Happy silently followed after her.

 **With Natsu**

Said dragon slayer was currently busting through walls of the building shouting out Erigor's name.

"Erigor! Come out come out wherever you are!" he roared smashing through more walls.

Kageyama sweat-dropped, "Geez, hasn't he ever heard of using a door?"

 _Now that Erigor's made it out safely this kid doesn't pose much of a threat. I could just let him go but what would be the fun in that?_ Kage thought emerging from his shadow.

Natsu ducked just in time to avoid a shadow punch, "Heh, nice reflexes kid, but that won't do you much good."

"I know you! Your that dude that tried to hurt Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

Kage smirked, "Your talking about that blonde right? I was going to go after her instead of you but I decided to get payback on you first before I go after her."

Natsu felt the air around him suddenly grow hotter and hotter, "Is that so? Then I guess I'll just have to take you out before you can even touch her!"

Kageyama smirked, "Awww? Did I hit a nerve?" he taunted placing his hands on the ground, "Shadow Knuckle!" his shadow emerged from under him forming into fists heading straight for Natsu who blocked it and surprising Kage.

Natsu then started smirking, "So, looks like I get to knock you around now huh? I'm getting all fired up."

Natsu kept dodging all of Kageyama's shadow knuckles annoying Kage somewhat.

Kage grit his teeth, _Alright fairy._ He thought putting his hand to the ground, "Orochi Shadō (Snake Shadow)!" he shaped his shadow into multiple snakes and sent them at Natsu, "You can't run this time! They'll tear you to pieces!"

Natsu punched both fists together, "I've got this!" he grinned, "Karyū no Yokugeki (Fire Dragon's Wing Attack)!" Natsu sent the attack right at the snakes dispelling them.

"I-impossible! He was able to defeat them with one shot! So much power…I didn't think wizards like this really existed." Kageyama murmured.

Natsu's fist caught on fire, "You ready to talk? If not I've got a fireball with your name on it." he grinned.

Kageyama backed away in fear, "Y-you're a monster!" and with that the fight was over.

"Aw man look what you've made me do," Natsu complained walking out of the giant hole he created, "I was trying not to mess up the whole place this time."

Kageyama moaned in pain against the wall.

"Anyway I feel better. Sorry I had to take you down Dayarama." Natsu said.

A tick mark formed on his head, "Its Kageyama…"

"Whatever," Natsu said pointing at him, "Tell me where Erigor is or your gonna get toasted."

Kageyama chuckled, "He's long gone you idiot. He's not even in this station anymore."

"What?" Natsu gasped.

"Natsu! Do not harm him we need him alive!" Erza yelled running towards them.

"Wait a go you fire freak." Gray said also running towards them.

"Huh?" Natsu said at first then saw Erza bring out a sword coming right him. He stepped back in fear, "I don't know what I did wrong but I'm sorry!" he squealed.

Erza brought the sword down near Kage's head who yelled in fear.

She glared murderously at him, "You will dispel the wind barrier and you will do so without complaint!" she told him.

Kageyama was shaking like a leaf unable to say anything back to her.

Natsu was shaking himself, "Just do it man! This chicks a real monster!"

Gray turned to him, "Shut up Natsu!"

"Understood?! She repeated.

"Y-yes ma'am!" he said.

"Good." She said removing the sword away from him. He leaned off the wall and didn't notice the fat man known as Karacka was slowly coming out of the wall. The others didn't notice him either.

 _Sorry Kage. But its all for the plan._ He thought about to reach his hand out to strike Kage down. Just then the gang heard someone come running towards them at a fast pace. Looking back they saw it was Lucy with a pissed off look on her face.

Natsu blinked, "Luce? What's-" she ran right passed him moving Kage out of the way before proceeding to punch his would be attacker in the face sending crashing into the wall taking everyone by surprise.

Gray blinked, "What…the hell…?"

"Natsu!" Happy yelled.

"Happy!" Natsu said seeing his friend fly over to him, "Hey buddy, what's wrong with Lucy?"

"We couldn't find the fat guy so Lucy wanted to go back to where Erza was but we didn't see her there and only saw the beat up Eisenwald guys. Lucy saw that Byard guy telling the fat guy to kill Kage since he's the only one that can dispel the wind barrier." Happy explained.

"What?!" Natsu cried out in anger.

"So they were just going to kill him off?!" Gray questioned just as angry as Natsu.

"That's vile!" Erza growled.

Kage just stood there in shock. His own guild mates would rather have him dead than help the Fairy Tail wizards? His own guild mates turned on him just like that?

Happy nodded, "Lucy got really angry and ran off to stop that from happening! She looked really scary!"

They all looked at the blonde who still had a pissed off look on her face but they couldn't see it because she had her back them, but she was definitely glaring at the fat man who was holding his busted lip and shaking with fear.

Lucy walked towards him slowly like a lion about to devour its prey. Karacka stumbled backwards his back hitting the wall behind him. He could just use his magic but he was too paralyzed with fear to think straight.

"W-wait! I'm sorry! I didn't want to do it! Byard made me! I swear! Please don't hurt me!" he pleaded.

Lucy didn't register his words. Stopping right in front of him she lifted her head up so he could look at her face, which was absolutely terrifying. If Natsu or Gray could see her face right now they'd be pissing their pants. Karacka was even more terrified now than he was before.

Lucy cocked her fist back alerting him that she was about to punch him in the face.

"N-no wait please! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" he pleaded again.

"Lucy…" she started.

"No! Stop! Please!" he yelled.

"…PUNCH!" bringing her fist towards him at blinding speed she completely obliterated the wall behind him leaving a giant hole. He couldn't take it anymore and passed out his eyes completely white with tears in his eyes.

No one said a word. How could they? Lucy just destroyed a wall with a single punch and not only that, but she did it with black fingerless gloves on. And not only that she also scared the guy so badly he passed out.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock, Happy trembled behind Natsu's leg with some tears in his eyes, Gray stood there in total shock with a bead of sweat running down his face, and Erza was simply speechless. Even Kageyama didn't say anything.

Lucy didn't turn to face them she was still pissed off by the fact that these guys would try to kill one of their own without any hesitation. Looking down at the passed out man before her she made a move to hit him but Happy had other plans not wanting to see his friend lose her sanity.

"No Luce! Don't do it!" he said flying right towards her grabbing hold of her arm clutching on to it like a lifeline crying a little. Lucy registered that Happy was clinging to her arm trying to calm her down which he succeeded in doing because the girl had completely snapped out of whatever raged filled trance she was currently in and looked at the cat.

She slowly blinked, "Happy…?"

Happy opened his eyes and saw that it was their normal Lucy looking at him in worry, "Happy, are you…crying?"

Happy let go of her arm and wiped the tears from his eyes with a smile on his face. He launched at her hugging her chest, "Your back to normal!"

She blinked in confusion but hugged the blue cat back, "What do you mean back to normal? I didn't go anywhere." She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and saw it Natsu's grinning face.

"Happy's right! Its good to have you back." He said.

Lucy sweat-dropped, "Like I said, I didn't go anywhere."

Gray and Erza looked at the scene with smiles on their faces. Their teammate had a sudden black out but was brought back from it thanks to Happy and Natsu. So they had nothing to worry about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kageyama was still heavily injured but was able to dispel the wind barrier allowing them leave and hopefully catch up to Erigor. Kageyama had collapsed to the ground his fight with Natsu then dispelling the wind barrier left him exhausted.

"Kage!" Erza yelled.

He smiled, "Its no use. You'll never be able to catch up to Erigor. You can't stop us. We've won."

Erza looked at him the looked around and noticed something, "Where's Natsu?!"

"Happy and Lucy aren't here either!" Gray said.

 **With Natsu, Lucy and Happy**

Erigor was almost at Clover Town, "I see the town up ahead. A bit further and I'll have my revenge."

"Raaargh!" Natsu yelled.

Erigor turned his head to the side and was shocked to see not only Natsu but Lucy too. She had activated the mark of the sun which allows her levitate herself with sun like energy and fly in the air.

"We've got you now! Didn't know Happy could fly at mock speed did ya?!" Natsu questioned.

Lucy smirked, "Judging by his face I'm guessing he didn't!"

Happy let Natsu go and Lucy sped up some more allowing both of them to kick Erigor out of the sky. Both teens landed safely on the train tracks.

Natsu grinned, "Nice kick Lucy!"

She grinned back, "Same to you."

Natsu looked up and saw Happy coming down and reached out to grab him, "You okay?"

Happy looked absolutely exhausted, "Yeah but, I'm too tired to fly."

Natsu smiled, "Don't worry buddy. I think I can handle it from here."

Lucy looked at him, "Natsu?"

"Think you can give me some support Lucy? I wanna fight Erigor one-on-one!" Natsu told her.

She nodded, "Got it! You fight him and I'll give you support from here! Take him down Natsu!"

Natsu pounded his fists, "You got it!"

"You two again…"

Both teens sported angry looks on their faces and turned to see Erigor who was on the tracks on his knees.

"Your with those pesky Fairy Tail flies. What are you doing here?" he questioned.

Natsu's fists were on fire, "I'm not letting ya get passed me ya dress wearing windbag! I'm gonna burn you and that stupid flute of yours to a crisp!"

"So you were able to break through my wind barrier…you little flies can be such a nuisance." Erigor said.

Lucy smirked, "Actually your friend Kageyama took the barrier down for us. Wasn't that nice of him?"

Erigor's eyes widened, "What?!" he growled then shook his head, "No matter I'll deal with him later. Get out of my way kid. Or else!" he sent a gust of wind at Natsu.

Natsu clenched his teeth, "Is that all you've got?!" he said jumping in the air then slamming his down on the tracks causing Erigor to jump back to avoid getting hit. Then came at him again forcing the wind mage to block the attack with his scythe.

 _Impossible! He uses his flames to jump and to strike?!_ Erigor thought floating in the air, _I underestimated his power. This might actually be a challenge._

"What're you doing up there you coward?! Come down here and fight me like a man!" Natsu yelled.

"Don't get to cocky fly!" Erigor said moving his hand out and sending a powerful tornado at Natsu, "Sutōmu Buringā (Storm Bringer)!"

"Aargh!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled trying to activate his magic but Lucy stopped him.

She smiled "Don't worry Happy. Natsu won't lose because I won't let that happen. I would rather die first then let anything happen to him or you."

Happy looked at her then smiled, "Lucy…"

She looked back towards the battle ready to give support if needed.

Natsu was sent hurling down towards the canyon. Erigor laughed believing he ad one but stopped when he saw Natsu fly back up using the flames from his feet to propel him upwards.

Lucy smirked while Happy smiled.

Natsu grinned and clenched his fist, "So that's what you were trying to tell me. I think I get it now."

Erigor was taken back, "But that's impossible!"

Natsu looked up, "You must be pretty cold up there half naked like that! Want me to warm you up?"

Erigor sweat-dropped, "Your flames are powerless against me."

Natsu punched both fists together, "Oh yeah?! We'll see about that!" he brought his head back, "Karyū no Hoko (Fire Dragon Roar)!" he sent the flames from his mouth towards Erigor.

Erigor put his hand out, "Storm Wall!" the flames made contact with the wind wall and was blocked off by it.

 _I can't believe this kid! There's no rime or reason_ _to his attacks! Is this what all Fairy Tail wizards are like?_ Erigor thought.

"Although your powers are remarkable I'm afraid your still no match for me. Enough of this cat and mouse chase. Its time to get serious." Erigor told him.

Natsu grinned, I'm ready when you are!"

"Sutōmu Meiru (Storm Mill)!" Erigor crossed his hands before him creating a hurricane around his body creating wind like armor.

"Here I come!" Erigor said sending a wind tornado at the fire dragon slayer.

Natsu sent a flaming fist towards him only to have it blocked off.

"What's the matter can't handle the breeze?" he taunted.

"Coward! You just had to go wrap yourself in a wind barrier!" he said punching both fists together, "This'll break through it!" he said jumping in the air, "Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!" he punched Erigor's wind armor only to have it blocked and sent burnt away.

Natsu's eyes widened, "What the? I don't understand. Why did my fire go out?"

"Just as I suspected your completely helpless without your flames. Looks like I have the upper hand." Erigor smirked.

"No way!" Natsu said then was pushed back by the wind.

"Unfortunately for you the winds of my storm mill attack blow out outley if you get too close it'll smother your flames leaving you powerless against me." he said.

"Oh yeah?!" Natsu yelled.

"Fire can never defeat wind!"

Natsu glared at him.

Erigor laughed, "Now do you understand little fly? Your fire can never defeat wind."

"This is intense. Its like standing in a typhoon." Natsu said.

"Its time to blow your flame out for good!" he said, "Now! Storm Shred!" he sent wind like projectiles at Natsu who dodged every single one of them and tried to punch Erigor only to be pushed back by the wind.

"I can't even get close enough to lay a punch on this guy! Now what?" Natsu questioned.

"Feeling a little frustrated? Don't be too hard on yourself you never had a chance against me!" he laughed, "But don't worry I'm going to put an end to this now!"

"Emera Baramu (Emera Baram)!" he bent his arms pointed his hands towards the sky.

"That's a dangerous spell Natsu! Whatever you do don't let him touch you okay?!" Happy warned.

Lucy observed the spell and got ready to intervene.

"Goodbye Fairy Tail fly!" he sent the powerful attack at him.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out in horror.

Erigor laughed believing he had finally taken the fire mage down, but when the smoke cleared he saw Lucy was in front of him stretching both arms out shielding him from what looked like a barrier.

"Taiyō Baria (Sun Barrier)!" she said protecting him with and orange barrier that managed to block off his attack and protect her, Happy, and Natsu in the process.

"Lucy!" Happy cried in happiness.

Natsu looked up and saw that Lucy used herself as a human shield to protect him, "Lucy! You alright?!"

She grinned, "I'm fine. Just thought I'd give you some support like I said I would." She said deactivating the barrier getting down on one leg.

"Lucy!" Happy flew over to her and Natsu eyes were filled with rage and looked towards Erigor. He stood up and walked in front of her, "Thanks Lucy. I can take it from here."

She smiled, "He's all yours."

Erigor stared at her, "She was able to block my Emera Baram? But how?"

Natsu charged at him again, "Enough talking its time to start fighting!"

"I told you your wasting your time!" he yelled making the wind send him back.

Natsu clicked his tongue and Erigor laughed at him.

Natsu got so pissed off his entire body was lit on fire, "What's wrong with me?! I can't even get close to him!"

"Natsu?" Happy said.

"Raaargh! I can't take it anymore! I have to beat him!" he roared.

Erigor narrowed his eyes, _What is this? The angrier he gets the intense his flames become._

"Wow…he's really doing it. He's changing the direction of the wind." Happy said.

Erigor's eyes widened, "Flame of Emotion?! But how could that be it's an ancient magic! Where did this kid learn how to use it?!" he then noticed something about his wind armor, "What the? It's drawing my wind towards him."

Happy noticed it too, "That's it! Hey Natsu!" he called out to the slayer getting his attention.

"You stink. Just let Gray handle this cause your never going to win." Happy told him.

Natsu gaped at him four tick marks appeared on his head making him even angrier, "What did you say?!"

Erigor looked at him, "His flames are blowing away my Storm Mill!"

"Raaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggghhhhh!" Natsu roared.

"Curse you!" Erigor said.

Lucy smirked, "Natsu's flames are heating the air around him. The hot air creates a vertical updraft, which also creates a low-pressure area. And wind always blows from high pressure to low pressure areas." She explained.

Happy looked at her, "What does that mean?"

"It means Natsu's won this fight." She said.

"I'm gonna take you down!" he roared.

 _His fire magic is so strong! Surely he couldn't be!_

"Karyū no Kenkaku (Fire Dragon's Sword Horn)!" he engulfed his whole body in flames then propelled himself against Erigor at high speed hitting him with a powerful head butt then sent him hurling in the air with a pillar of fire produced from his body.

 _A dragon slayer…they truly...exist._ Erigor thought before he was sent crashing down unconscious.

"Did ya like that? Lucy? Happy?" Natsu asked.

"You showed him that if you mess with the Salamander your gonna get toasted." Happy said.

Lucy smiled, "Yeah, nice job."

Natsu gave the cat an accusing look, "You weren't too sure of me earlier."

"Cats have a really bad short term memory y'know." Happy said pretending not to remember.

"You said I'd never be able to beat him so I should leave it to Erza or something like that, right Lucy?" Natsu asked her.

She shrugged, "I don't know what you mean? I certainly don't remember hearing Happy say something like that."

Happy nodded in agreement, "But seriously Natsu your memory must be even worse than mine. I said Gray not Erza. But it doesn't matter because you won Natsu!"

Natsu grinned, "You bet I did! Though I'm not really sure how I pulled off that last attack."

"Guess your just that awesome!" Happy said.

"I guess so!" Natsu agreed.

Lucy smiled and restored some of his energy knowing he probably burned some out using that last attack. He looked at her in concern when she finished.

"Your all good now. How do you feel?" she asked.

He moved his arms around; "I feel great!" he smiled.

She chuckled but stopped when she felt him put his hands on her shoulders giving her a concerned expression, "How about you? You feeling alright?"

She smiled, "My arms are a little sore from blocking off his wind attack but other than that I'm fine."

He nodded then bumped his forehead against hers, "That's good. You had me worried there for a minute."

She closed her eyes, "Sorry about that but trust me I'm fine. It'll take a lot more than that to take me down. Besides I've been through worse."

He removed his forehead from hers and was about to demand what she meant by that when he heard his names being called.

"Natsu!"

Both teens looked behind them and saw the same green car that held the rest of their team and a wounded Kageyama.

"Hey! You guys just missed seeing me beat Erigor!" he said.

Lucy smiled at them, "It was an interesting final attack."

Happy landed on her shoulder, "Aye!"

"I'm proud of you." Erza said getting up slowly from the vehicle. Lucy went by her side immediately and restored some of her energy she lost driving the vehicle, "How do you feel? A little better?"

Erza sent her a grateful look, "Yes. Don't worry about me."

Lucy nodded then went back to her normal self.

Kageyama had his mouth wide open, _No way! Erigor never loses!_ He gulped.

"I can't believe you had such a hard time with this guy." Gray taunted.

Natsu glared at him, "I never said that! I took care of him didn't I?"

"I was kinda of worried for a while there." Happy said.

"Whatever." Gray crossed his arms, "You look pretty stupid wearing a scarf when your half naked."

Natsu gave him a look, "Like you have room to talk," he looked at the blonde, "Hey Lucy give me your clothes."

Lucy just looked at him then passed Erza over to Gray who gave her a questioning look. She walked up to Natsu then put a hand on his chest a red magic circle appeared and in a poof a red jacket with the Fairy Tail symbol on it which was black appeared around his upper half.

"There. How's that?" she asked him.

Natsu looked at the jacket with a gleam in his eye then smiled, "This looks awesome! Thanks Luce!"

She shrugged, "Just try not to destroy it. I had a hard time finding this one in red."

"Aye, Lucy? Why do you have a males jacket in your pocket dimension?" Happy asked.

Erza and Gray wanted to know too.

She blushed and looked away, "I wanted to give you guys a thank you gift for letting me be apart of your guild."

"Awww, that's really nice of you Lucy!" Happy said hugging her face making her even more embarrassed.

Natsu poked her cheek, "Yeah thanks Lucy!"

She swatted his hand away, "You don't have to thank me because like I said it was a thank you gift, and Happy please stop hugging my face it's embarrassing."

Happy looked at her sadly, "But I like your face Lucy!"

"Me too!" Natsu agreed.

She rubbed her temples, "You know what? Just forget it and do whatever you want."

They smiled.

Erza laughed wholeheartedly, "Anyway, well done Natsu. Thanks to you all the guild masters are safe."

Natsu grinned.

Gray nodded.

Lucy smiled.

"While we're here we should make sure to stop by the guild masters conference and yell them what happened and ask them how to properly dispose of the Lullaby flute." Erza told them.

"Might as well since we're so close to Clover." Happy said.

Kageyama grinned and Lucy's eyes glowed purple for a split second catching Natsu's attention.

"Get down!" she yelled. The second she said that Kage was right above them riding the same green car they rose to catch up to Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. His shadow grabbing the demonic flute Lullaby.

"Kage!" Erza yelled.

"What do you think your doing?!" Gray yelled.

"Lullaby's mine now! You shouldn't have let your guard down flies!" he grinned driving off leaving them in his dust. Everyone stood there in shock and disbelief.

"That jerk!" Natsu yelled.

"This is how he pays us back for saving his life?!" Gray growled.

"After him!" Erza ordered.

"Mark of the Earth!" Lucy growled getting everyone's attention. Her appearance changed from the normal green hair and green eyes. She slammed her both palms down on the tracks, "Kodai Hebi Bain (Ancient Snake Vine)!" the earth began to rumble forcing everyone to try and keep their balance except Happy because he was flying in the air. Bursting from the train tracks was a giant snake made of a giant vine with glowing green eyes. Its skin was brown and had green leaves on the side of its body and head, along with mini vines on its skin.

"It's a giant snake!" Happy cried out in terror.

Lucy stood up her hands glowing green and pulled the snake towards them making it lower its head. Lucy got on its head putting her palms on it so she could move it. She looked at her team who had bewildered looks on their faces, "Get on!" they didn't need to be told twice because they all got on the snake's body. Before they took off she had the snake use one of the mini vines from its body to grab Erigor tying him up to the front of its body.

Lucy looked down, "Ancient snake vine, I command you to follow the scent of the one named Kage!"

The vine snake's eyes glowed green and stated moving in the same direction Kage sped off to. The gang held on to the snake as it sped in the same direction Kage went.

"This is awesome!" Natsu yelled out in excitement.

Gray looked at him, "How are you okay on this thing?" he questioned.

Natsu grinned, "For some reason Lucy's giant snake isn't making me sick."

Gray sweat-dropped, "Seriously?"

Erza showed a small smile, "But still, to use earth magic and shape it into something like this. Its incredible." She complimented.

Natsu smirked, "I know! Its cool isn't it?!"

"Can't deny that. This things moving pretty fast for a giant snake." Gray complimented.

Happy was on top of the snakes head with Lucy looking at her worriedly. She was breathing heavy and sweating a little. It didn't take a genus to realize she was pouring some of her magic into the snake just to get it to move.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Happy asked in concern.

She smiled weakly, "I'm fine Happy…"

"You sure?" he asked again.

She nodded, "I can just restore my energy when we get to the conference building."

Happy nodded still a little worried but took her word for it.

 **Clover Town Conference Building**

The team arrived at the conference building pretty quickly thanks to Lucy's ancient snake vine. The snake lowered Lucy so she could get off its head and the rest got off the snake as well. The blonde got off the snake petting and thanking it for getting them here dispelling the creature. She wobbled a little and almost fell to the ground if Natsu hadn't caught her.

"Hey you alright?!" he asked out of worry.

She didn't answer him, "Mark of the Sun…" she changed into her sun form and restored some of the energy she lost piloting the ancient snake vine. Having restored just enough energy to move on her own she coerced Natsu into let her go.

"You okay?" he asked again.

She nodded, "I'm good."

He didn't believe her for a second but nodded anyway making her smile gratefully for not pestering her about it anymore, _I was only able to restore my energy up to 47%. Hopefully that's all I need in case we get into a fight with Kageyama._ She thought.

"Let's go! We need to find Master Makarov and the other guild master!" Erza said relieved that Lucy was okay.

"What do we do about Erigor?" Gray asked.

Natsu picked the unconscious man up, "We'll just take him with us come on let's go!"

They nodded and ran off to go find Master Makarov.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There he is!" Gray yelled.

"Gramps!" Natsu yelled.

"Master!" Erza yelled.

"Shhh," a fat man wearing lipstick and eye shadow with a necklace pink shirt with wings on them and striped pants shushed them, "We're just about to get to the good part." He then spotted Gray and Natsu, "Well aren't you boys yummy. So adorable."

Gray and Natsu held each other fearfully backing away from the man.

Lucy sweat-dropped, "Do I even wanna know who he is?"

"Master Bob." Erza said.

"Erza honey you have really filled out." He complimented.

"So he's the guild master of the Blue Pegasus guild huh?" Lucy commented.

Master Makarov sighed, "Well? I can't wait forever young man."

Kageyama hesitated for a while before bringing the flute to his mouth.

"Oh no!" Erza said.

"Can you guys keep it down over there," one man said wearing a hat that had a dog collar on it. He had dark yellow hair wearing a dog collar on his neck, wearing shade glasses, dark blue shirt, and black pants, "We're just about to get to the good part."

"Huh? He's with Quatro Cerberus." Lucy recognized.

"That's their Master. Goldmine." Erza said.

Makarov frowned, "Well?" he asked again.

Kageyama hesitated to play the flute, _I can do this. I just have to play one song. And that will change everything!_

Makarov blinked then closed his eyes then looked back at Kageyama, "Nothing is going to change."

Kageyama looked at the old man.

 **(Song: FAIRY TAIL Main Theme –Slow ver.-)**

"You cannot change the fact that those who are weak will forever remain weak. Now maybe it's just me, but I don't think that's a bad thing. I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature. Our insecurities are the reason the guilds even exist. And they're why we have friends." He said.

Kageyama just stared at the old man.

"When we're surrounded with allies its easier to stay positive about the future. Think of it this way if we're clumsy then we may stumble and bump into things, but as long as we have faith in your future we continue marching forward. Our inner strength emerges on its own, but we have to choose that path and pledge to live out lives to the fullest." He smiled, "Don't let that silly flute get in the way."

Kageyama dropped the flute having heard the old man's heart filled words and bowed to the man, "I surrender."

( **End Song)**

The team ran over to the old man relieved that he was safe and okay.

"Master!" Erza cried out happily.

"You stopped him!" Natsu smiled.

"Nice job gramps!" Gray smirked.

"What! How did you kids end up in clover?" Makarov questioned.

"Master Makarov," Erza brought his head to her breastplate, "Your words touched me so deeply that I was almost moved to tears."

"Ow!" Makarov squeaked.

Gray smirked crossing his arms; "Well it looks like we got here just in time to see Gramps talk his way out of another one."

 **"** **I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards!"** the demonic flute Lullaby said.

Everyone looked over and saw the flute's eyes were glowing purple with electricity coming out of it.

"Something came out!" Happy yelled.

 **"** **I can no longer hold back! I shall come forth to devour you myself!"** the flute Lullaby went into its demonic form which was pretty big. The three eyes on it glowed staring down at the mages, **"I shall feast upon your pitiful souls!"**

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "So that's Lullaby's demonic form…"

"Aye!" Happy said.

"What is that thing?! Erigor never said anything about a monster!" Kageyama yelled.

"We're in a pickle." Bob said.

"It must be a demon from the book of Zeref." Goldmine said.

The rest of the masters that were inside the guildhall ran away when they saw the demon.

"Why did the flute turn into a monster?" Kageyama questioned.

"That's what Lullaby's true form looks like in the flesh. Its forbidden black magic. Living magic. Zeref's specialty." Goldmine said.

"Living magic?" Erza said.

"Zeref? Your talking about the Black Wizard?" Gray questioned.

"He's the most evil wizard the world has ever known. He was very powerful in his day. But in my wildest dreams I never thought his dark legacy would pop back up again." Bob said.

 **"** **Now then. Which of these delectable souls should I dine on first?"** Lullaby said.

"Delectable huh?" Natsu said then turned to Gray, "Do you think souls are really that tasty?"

A tick mark appeared on Gray's head, "How should I know what they taste like?"

Lucy sighed, "Now's not the time to be thinking about easting Natsu."

"Natsu, and Gray! Get everyone to a safe place!" Erza ordered.

"Quit barking orders!" Natsu complained.

"Yeah your not the boss of us!" Gray said.

She glared at them, "Just do it!"

"Aye Aye!" they said scampering off.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Idiots never learn do they?"

"Aye…" Happy nodded.

The Fiore army tried to charge at the flute only to be scared off by a beam that came from its mouth.

 **"** **I have no need for those pathetic humans! I prefer the taste of a wizards soul and I will consume all of yours!"** Lullaby declared.

"Oh yeah?! I'd like to see you try, bring it on big guy!" Natsu yelled.

"Good luck!" the guild masters yelled of words of encouragement.

Lucy sweat-dropped, "So they're just gonna watch and make us do all the work? Typical."

"Your right about that." Happy agreed.

Lullaby's eyes glowed purple and it started screeching letting everyone know it was about to attack.

Lucy glared at the demonic flute; "I think I have to perfect planet to take you down." a magic circle appeared under her.

"Wakusei Mahō: Kinsei Fōmu (Planetary Magic: Venus Form)!" she was engulfed in a golden light when it died down her appearance changed. The mark of venus appeared on her left eye. It was a circle with a small cross below it. Her hair became long pale yellow and was tied back in a ponytail with side-swept bangs in front, with two strands draped down reaching her knees. She was wearing an elegant robe, which was yellow wearing a keyhole blouse, and long yellow dress. She had a Buddhist staff the top of it being gold covered while the stick was brown with a golden tip that had a pointy tip. Golden colored eyes glared at the demonic flute.

"Oh my word…" Bob breathed out.

Goldmine's eyes widened, "I've never see magic like that before."

Makarov was just as surprised but didn't comment on it. He was going to see just what his new child was capable of.

Gray blinked, "Whoa…so this is what the full form looks like."

"Lucy looks so cool!" Happy had stars in his eyes that were sparkling.

"I've never seen her use a full transformation before…so this is what it looks like." Erza observed.

Natsu stared at his partner unable to form words. She looked so…so…breathtaking. He shook his head trying to figure out how he knew about such a word.

Lullaby looked down at the blonde getting an uneasy feeling that chilled it to the bone, which was saying something because it was demon. Demons aren't supposed to be afraid of anything! Yet this human made it feel…fear

Lucy slammed her staff on the ground gaining the demons attention, "You! Foul creature of darkness! Hear my words as I say them to you! The agents of light that are apart of Fairy Tail shall eradicate your very existence!" she said teleporting in the air right in front of its face catching it off guard.

"Tengoku no Kōgeki (Heaven's Strike)!" her top staff glowed bright gold, swinging it to the side she striked it right in the face making it scream out in pain and holding its face with its hands.

The guild masters eyes widened.

"Sh-she actually managed to land a hit on it!"

"Who is that girl?!"

Makarov grinned at his new child proud of her bravery and obvious love for the Fairy Tail guild.

Lucy levitated in the air and attacked again. Raising her staff five golden orbs appeared around her then merged into one, "Gather and strike my enemies down!" she chanted, "Tengoku no Ōbu (Heaven's Orb)!" pointing her staff at the demon the large orb was sent flying right towards it hitting it square in the chest making it cry out in pain some more.

"Holy crap…she's really kicking ass out there!" Natsu yelled.

"No kidding. Remind me to never make her mad." Gray agreed.

Erza got out her twin blades, "Ready? We can't make Lucy do all work!"

They nodded, "Oh yeah!"

 **(Song: Mahou Taisen)**

They all charged at the demon.

"Requip!" Erza said transforming into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, "The Knight!" she striked its chest.

Gray did an ice-make pose, "Ice-Make: Lance!" he sent multiple lances at the demon hurting it even more.

Natsu punched both fists together, "Now its my turn!" he said, "Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!" he punched the demon square in the face.

"They just hit the demon with fire!"

"I didn't know ice magic could do that!"

"That girl can requip her armor!"

 **"** **You are making me angry!"** Lullaby yelled trying to swat them only for them to jump out the way in time. Erza striked its leg, Gray sent a barrage of ice arrows at it, Lucy sent more heaven orbs at its other leg, and Natsu punched both fists together again, "I'm not finished with you!" he grinned, "Karyū no Yokugeki (Fire Dragon's Wing Attack)!" he sent the attack at the demon.

Kageyama watched them fight in awe, "That's incredible! Their combination attacks are so powerful! And they're in sync!"

"Aye!" Happy smiled.

Lullaby was about to play its song again.

"That's not good! Its about to play its song!" Happy yelled.

Lullaby grinned, **"Just one quick note and your souls will be mine!"** everyone covered their ears but when Lullaby tried to play its song no sound came out.

"Nothing happened!" Happy cried out in shock.

 **"** **I don't understand! Why can't I play my melody of death?!"** Lullaby asked in confusion.

"It must be because of all those attacks!" Kageyama said.

"They punched so many holes in that thing it must have messed up its sound!" Happy theorized, "Well flutes are pretty lame to begin with."

 **"** **You dare mock me?!"** Lullaby yelled kicking everywhere having a temper tantrum it glared at the master about to attack them.

"Ice-Make…" Gray started. A wall fire was blocked off by the ice mage, "Shield!" an ice shield formed around them.

"Oh wow!"

"That boys maker magic is spectacular!"

 **"** **I will kill you all!"** Lullaby yelled then saw the flames being devoured by Natsu.

"Oh yeah?! Now I've got a fire in my belly!" Natsu grinned.

 **"** **Your not human! You're a monster!"** Lullaby accused sending a punch his way. Natsu jumped in the air then ran up its arm, "Oh? Like you can talk!"

 **"** **Stop climbing me!"** it yelled.

Natsu jumped in the air again then Erza came up right behind him, "Requip!" she changed into her Black Wing Armor.

"Her armor is lovely."

"Its called Black Wing Armor and it amplifies the power of her attacks!"

"Ice-Make: Saucer!" Gray created an ice saucer and sent it at the demon hitting it side.

Erza sliced its right cheek, while Lucy striked it's left one then raised her staff in the air, "Banish the darkness before me and send it to oblivion!" she chanted then pointed her staff towards the demon, "Hikari no Tengoku no Hashira (Heaven's Pillar of Light)!" a golden light appeared below Lullaby and a golden light pillar shot up and covered the demon in a bright golden light.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled.

"Now!" Gray yelled.

"Banish this demon with your brilliant flames!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu punched both fists together, "I've got this!" he said, "The flames of my right hand!" his right fist was on fire, "And the flames of my left!" his left hand was fire, "Put the two together!" he said clasping both fists together surrounding himself in a giant flame then raising both hands in the air, "And this is what you get!" he said.

"Karyu no Kōen (Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame)!" he sent the giant flame at Lullaby eradicating it from existence and it became normal flute signaling the end of the battle.

 **(End Song)**

"Well done." Makarov complemented.

"Your amazing!" Bob said.

Goldmine smirked, "You kids made defeating Zeref's demon look easy."

Kageyama was in awe, "I can't believe how strong they are!"

The smoke cleared and revealed Erza in the middle, Gray to her right who had his arms crossed, Natsu to her left holding his scarf with one hand, and Lucy standing next to the pink haired fire mage.

"Wow…are all of the Fairy Tail wizards as powerful as these four?" Kageyama questioned.

"Aye! There's no doubt about it! This is the strongest team!" Happy declared.

"We're an awesome guild aren't we?" Makarov bragged.

"Great work out there guys!" Happy said.

"Thanks, but it wasn't a big deal." Natsu grinned.

"Yeah piece of cake." Gray smirked.

They all laughed at their victory over the curse object Lullaby. Kageyama watched them from afar, "They may be a bunch of fools, but they're stronger than I am." He said wholeheartedly with a smile on his face.

Bob laid a hand on his shoulder, "Young man, we've gotta get you to a doctor you precious thing." He said rubbing his cheek against Kage's

"I can feel your stubble." Kageyama said.

Goldmine crossed his arms, "I can't exactly say I understand what just happened, but its obvious we owe a big round of thanks to the Fairy Tail guild."

"We do?"

"Even so, I must say…"

Erza turned and saw the building, "Gugh!"

Natsu and Gray turned around to look and saw they blew up the whole damn building!

"They went overboard!" all the guild masters yelled.

Makarov started shaking.

"The conference hall's destroyed!" Happy yelled.

Natsu laughed, "We really made a mess of the place didn't huh?"

Erza bowed, "Please forgive us Master!"

Gray simply crossed his arms and looked away.

"I guess kids really do take after their parent huh?" Goldmine said.

Bob smiled, "They remind me of us when we were young wizards."

Kageyama sweat-dropped, "Back in ancient times."

"Y'know when I was younger I looked just like you Kage." Bob told him.

"Huh?!" he yelled in shock.

"We had so much fun back in the old days. We were mischievous kids and the council was always angry with us for one reason or another," Bob said showing him a picture, "You see that stud in the aborigine suit? That's me."

"You've gotta be kidding?!" Kageyama cried out in disbelief.

"I wasn't lying when I said I looked just like you!" he smiled.

"I'm gonna be bald and fat?!" he questioned.

Goldmine looked at him, "So what do you think? Now that you've seen what its like to be part of a legitimate magical guild."

"They're much more fun than the dark guilds." Bob said.

Kage felt his soul leave his body.

"Something came out of him." Goldmine said.

Lucy sighed at the racket everyone was making and walked towards the giant crater getting everyone's attention including Master Makarov's. Stopping in front of it she raise her staff with both hands above her head, "Remember and return to your original form." She chanted, "Tengoku no Tsuitō (Heaven's Remembrance)!" slamming her staff down using both hands a bright golden light appeared around the crater and slowly but surely the conference building was restored back to its original state impressing the guild masters.

She took a deep breath and turned to look at them, "Your building has been restored, so there should be no more problems. Unless thou still has a complaint?" she asked as if daring someone to complain.

The guild masters shook their heads, "No ma'am!"

She closed her eyes, "Very well," she looked towards Bob and Goldmine, "That man over by the tree is Erigor the one responsible for all this. Will thou make sure the Magic Council knows of this?"

"Don't worry sweet heart I'll be sure to let them know. And I must say I absolutely love your outfit!" Bob cooed.

Lucy ignored him and looked to Goldmine, "This man Kageyama is no longer affiliated with Eisenwald because he left the guild of his own free will, not wanting to be apart of Erigor's twisted plan. Will thou relate those words to Magic Council?"

Goldmine grinned, "Don't worry about it kid I've got ya covered. It's the least I can do after you restored the building."

She nodded, "You have my thanks," she then looked at Master Makarov, "Is there something wrong honorable master?"

The short man grabbed her hand and started shaking it vigorously; "You're an angel sent to us from the heavens! Finally I have a way to make the Magic Council get off my back! I can't believe it was Natsu of all people that brought you to our guild!" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean Gramps!" Natsu yelled.

Erza smiled, "The master's right to be happy Lucy. Thanks to you the building had been restored."

Lucy smiled, "There is no need to thank me honorable master. I was simply…doing…my…" she trailed off falling forward only to be caught by a worried Natsu. She went back to normal as she passed out in his arms.

He smiled at her, "You did great Lucy. Get some rest, you've earned it." he said repositioning her so she was on his back.

"Oh dear! Is she alright?" Bob asked worriedly.

Natsu grinned, "Don't worry about Lucy. She's just tired that's all."

Happy nodded, "We should hurry up and get home then!"

"I agree. Lets all head home!" Erza said.

Gray smirked, "Sounds good to me."

Master Makarov nodded, "Right! Let's get going then kids!"

And with that the members of Fairy Tail walked away from the conference building with smiles on their faces. Natsu had his partner securely on his back hearing her deep breathing signaling she was asleep. He smiled at her sleeping face then looked forward.

 _Sleep tight Luce._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Arrival at Web Valley!**


	4. Arrival at Web Valley!

**(Song: FT OP1: Snow Fairy by FUNKIEST)**

 **Fairy, where are you going?**

 **Hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo**

 **Oh Yeah**

 **Kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?**

 **Oh Yeah**

 **Karetatte sakebu kara**

 **Oh Yeah**

 **Kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga**

 **Oh Yeah**

 **Oh Yeah**

 **Tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi**

 **Wasuremono wa nai desuka?**

 **Okashii na kimi ga inai to**

 **Hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai**

 **Snowing sunao ni**

 **Egao ni nareta no wa**

 **Futari yorisoi**

 **Kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara**

 **Fairy, where are you going?**

 **Hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo**

 **Don't say goodbye.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Web Valley**

The gang arrived at a canyon instead of Magnolia. Lucy had woken up during their walk much to everyone's relief. She was surprised to find herself being carried on Natsu's back and asked the boy to put her down but he flat out refused to do so much to her dismay. They argued for a while before she finally gave in and allowed the fire dragon slayer to carry her on his back making him grin in victory.

Right now they were staring down at a canyon where Happy may or may not have led them to.

Happy looked down seeing just how high up they are.

Lucy sighed, "Happy, please tell me you didn't get us lost. You said that if we went this way it would lead us to Magnolia."

"Sorry Lucy, but you have to admit this is the first time I've gotten us lost." Happy said.

"First time or not lets try not to make this a habit okay?" she sighed again.

"Man I want some food." Natsu complained.

Gray glared at him, "We all do! Talking about it just makes us hungrier."

Natsu got in his face, "I can't help it if I'm hungry jerk!"

"No but you could stop running your mouth can't you?!" Gray growled.

"Don't argue while I'm sill on your back." Lucy commented.

"Listen up!" Makarov interrupted, "We need some food…"

"Yeah! We know!" they yelled.

"Enough." Erza said before her stomach started growling.

They all looked at her.

"Your stomach's trying to tell ya something, isn't it?" Natsu asked.

Erza looked away, "No it's not your hearing things."

"Uh yeah, real convincing Erza." Gray said.

Happy looked down with a happy expression on his face.

"What're you excited about?" Natsu questioned.

"Down there! Look Natsu! Look!" Happy said pointing downward.

They all looked down at the canyon and saw what looked to be flying fish.

"Those are wing fish! They're a legendary delicacy, and they're supper yummy from what I hear!" Happy explained.

"A legendary delicacy?" Gray questioned.

"Wing fish huh?" Erza said with her eyes closed.

Natsu grinned, "Sounds good to me."

Makarov put a hand on Happy's shoulder, "Well done Happy, you make this old man very proud."

"Um, guys? Your stomachs are growling." Lucy sweat-dropped before she heard her own stomach begin to growl.

Gray smirked, "You were saying?"

"Shut up Gray." She mumbled her cheeks turning pink.

"Now time to fish." Happy said bringing out a fishing rod from out of nowhere. Soon they all had fishing rods in their hands and started fishing right along with Happy.

"Aw come on ya stupid fish. Just shut up and let me eat ya." Natsu whined.

"We've gotta fish harder guys!" Happy yelled in determination.

Lucy looked down at the fish, "I don't know are you sure these things really taste that good?"

"Anything edible will do." Erza told her.

"Huh? I didn't realize you were that hungry." Lucy commented.

"Your going in my belly! Right now! Ya hear?!" Happy yelled, "Happy's gonna eat you fish!"

But after a few minutes, "Whatever I give up."

"Well that was fast. Giving up already Happy?" Lucy asked.

He looked down, "But I couldn't catch a single fish…"

She pat him on the head, "Don't look so down. You really wanna eat one don't you? Don't give up just yet."

Happy looked up at her and nodded, "Thanks Lucy."

She smiled, "Your welcome."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After what felt like forever they finally managed to catch one, even though it was pretty small.

Lucy sighed, "Well that was harder than it was supposed to be."

"All that trouble just for one fish." Erza said.

Natsu lit the fish on fire then dispelled it when it was cooked properly, "Go ahead and eat it Happy," he said.

"But that wouldn't be fair to you guys would it?" Happy asked.

"Its way too small to split up. If we had a bite we'll just want more." Gray grumbled.

"Hurry up and eat it before we change our minds!" Makarov yelled.

Happy started drooling, "Okay! Don't mind if I do!" he said taking a bite out of the fish.

"That fish must be bringing you a lot of joy if your eating it like that." Lucy observed.

"Gross!" Happy yelled.

She sweat-dropped, "Really? You didn't like it?"

"I hate to say it, but…" Natsu said.

"All that fishing…" Gray said.

"Made me hungrier." Makarov finished.

They kept walking until they saw what looked like a village up ahead.

"A village!" Erza said with relief.

"Houses!" Gray said.

"And that means…there must be." Happy said.

"FOOD!" Natsu yelled running towards the village the others following right behind him. Once they arrived they noticed there was no one here and that it looked like a ghost town.

"There's no one here." Gray said.

"Its awfully quiet for a village." Lucy observed.

"Maybe their taking an afternoon nap or something." Natsu said, "Hey! Anybody here!"

"We're starving like crazy out here! Somebody cook us some dinner!" Happy yelled.

Gray rolled his eyes, "You really think the whole town's taking a nap?"

"Hmmm, well its either that or they all got drunk and passed out." Makarov said.

"We're not at the guild Master." Lucy told him.

He chuckled, "We do love our spirits don't we?"

"I'm gonna go find a kitchen to raid!" Natsu said running away from them.

"Shame on you for even thinking about robbing this place Natsu." Gray told him yet was having the same thoughts as he did.

"Your just mad I thought of it first." Natsu told him.

Natsu knocked on a door, "Hey anyone home? Come one give us something to eat we're dyin!" the door opened. The two boys noticed there was no one inside the house.

"Looks like nobody's here." Gray observed.

Natsu walked inside, "Who cares ? There's food." He picked the piece of bred up smelling it, "Good it still smells fresh. Open wide."

"Not so fast." Erza stopped him.

He growled at her, "What is it now?!"

"There's something strange here." She told him.

"She's right. Who would leave a table full of food just sitting there like that?" Gray questioned, "And if somebody cooked this then where the heck are they now?"

"How should I know? Anyway ready to dig in Happy?" Natsu smiled.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Natsu!" Erza growled.

"Aye! Yes ma'am?!" he said fearfully.

"We need to investigate the village first. If we've held out this long we can hold on a little-" Erza was cut off by the sound of her stomach.

"Sounds to me like your stomach might have different plans." Lucy told her.

Makarov nodded, "Yes but which one do we listen to?"

"Search the are for mushroom or anything else that looks edible, and don't eat he food in the village okay? While your all doing that Master and I will try to figure out what's going on!" Erza ordered.

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya, lets go Happy, Lucy." Natsu said sarcastically.

"Aye." Happy said.

Lucy then had a thought, "Why mushrooms of all things?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well they did find some mushrooms but they all had suspicious looking colors on them.

"Stupid Erza how am I suppose to get full on a bunch of mushrooms? The food back there looked really good to." Natsu complained then stopped.

Gray stopped too, "Hey mushrooms!"

"I take it back these look tasty!" Natsu grinned.

"I repeat, why mushrooms?" Lucy asked.

"Its obvious isn't it? Natsu's going to eat the poisonous mushroom then something weird will happen to him." Happy explained.

"Oh yeah? In that case I say we sit back and watch it happen. Who knows? Maybe if we're lucky a mushroom will grow out of his head." Lucy smirked.

Happy snickered loving the idea, "Aye."

"Give me some credit you guys, you really think I'd fall for something stupid like that? No way." Natsu said stuffing his face with mushrooms.

"Says the fire breather with five different mushrooms in his mouth." Lucy deadpanned.

 **With Erza & Makarov**

Erza was looking outside trying to find something out of the ordinary but didn't see anything. Going back inside she saw the Master wasn't even looking he was sitting at the table about to eat.

She glared at the old man making him jump, "Master."

"What? I was just investigating Erza." Makarov lied poorly.

 **With Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy**

"These mushrooms aren't that big, but if I keep eating a ton of them I'm bound to get full sooner or later." Natsu said with mushrooms in his mouth.

"Here comes the set up." Happy announced.

"Better start picking faster." Gray said munching on some mushrooms.

Lucy sighed then heard Natsu choking on some mushrooms he swallowed, "You alright?"

"And here comes the gag." Happy announced again.

Just then a pick mushroom with yellow spots on it popped out of his head, "That was scary."

"No, what's scary is the mushroom that just popped out of your head. Even though I said that's what should happen I have this funny feeling that it might have heard me." She sweat-dropped.

Happy looked down disappointed, "I was hoping they'd turn him purple."

"Is that so?" Lucy said.

"Hey, what are you all worked up about?" Gray asked unaware of the fact that he had a blue mushroom sticking out of his head.

"How about you just look at each other and see for yourselves? I'm not in the mood to deal with this." Lucy sighed.

"Why?" they asked looking at each other. Then they screamed out pointing to each other.

"Gyahaha, there's a mushroom on your head!" Natsu laughed.

"Oh yeah?! Well I bet yours is bigger than mine?" Gray laughed.

"Idiots probably don't realize the mushrooms they ate could be toxic or something. But if that were the case then they wouldn't have mushrooms growing out of their heads." Lucy commented.

"Hey droopy eyes what the heck are ya laughing about huh?" Natsu glared.

"Me? What're you laughing about shroom head?" the two started fighting each other a dust cloud forming around them.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Oh well? If they rather fight than worry about the mushrooms then fine."

 **With Erza & Makarov**

"Did you find anybody?" Erza asked the old man having just finished her attempted search.

"Nope. Not a single soul. The whole place has been deserted." He told her.

"But if that's the case then why do all the houses have freshly cooked food on their tables?" she questioned then looked down and noticed something, "Hold on, what is that?"

Makarov noticed it too and looked around and saw the crack was in a straight line.

"This isn't an ordinary crack in the ground. It must serve some kind of purpose." She said.

 **With Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy**

Natsu and Gray were panting having just got done fighting each other.

Lucy sighed, "Are you guys done yet?"

"Lucy look I found a big one!" Happy said holding a big mushroom in his paws.

Lucy looked at it, "Huh? It is big. But I wouldn't eat it if I were you Happy, there's no telling what it might do to you."

"Oh man wow! Its huge!" Natsu said.

"Yeah its so big we could eat off it for days." Gray said.

"Pass. If you two wanna eat it be my guess." Lucy said crossing her arms.

Happy took a bite out of it making Lucy worry.

"Happy! What did I just say?! Spit that out right now!" she yelled.

"But its so yummy!" he said but then the same thing that happened to Natsu and Gray happened to him too as mushroom popped out if his head.

Lucy face-palmed, "See? This is why I told you not to eat it."

"I guess that happens to everyone who eats these things, huh?" Natsu theorized.

"I wonder if the villagers knew some way around this problem?" Gray questioned.

"Who knows? Maybe they like the way it looks." Natsu said.

"Yeah maybe it'll be in style when we get back to town." Gray chuckled right along with Natsu.

Happy ran away crying, "Its not as funny this time!"

"You were trying to be funny?" she asked.

She then looked to the fire mage, "By the way Natsu your mushroom is growing."

"Uhhh…" Natsu said.

Happy wailed, "How come he always gets the good gags?!"

 **With Erza & Makarov**

Erza and Makarov were observing the line within the village trying to make an understanding of it.

"This looks just like the other seam." Erza observed.

Makarov nodded.

Out of nowhere they heard what sounded like a roar echoing through the canyon.

"What's that sound?" Erza questioned.

 **With Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy**

"You hear that?" Natsu asked.

"It sounds like something's roaring." She said. Out of corner of her eye she saw that the mushrooms on both Natsu and Gray's heads started glowing then fell right off.

"Yay! The mushrooms are gone now!" Happy cheered.

Lucy looked at him, "They're mushrooms may be gone but yours isn't."

"Ah!" Happy yelled.

The three wizards then ran towards the direction of the village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erza and Makarov noticed that the lines were glowing red the moment they heard the roar.

"Erza!" Natsu called out.

They stopped and notice the ground was glowing.

"Be careful Happy." Natsu warned.

"Aye sir." Happy said.

Lucy was on alert. Sensing to see if there was anything around them that was planning on popping up and trying to attack them. Her eyes turned purple for a split second, turning around she saw the building behind her was glowing red. But it wasn't just behind her. Looking around she saw that all the buildings were glowing.

"Whoa, what's with this place?" Natsu questioned.

"It looks like the buildings are moving." Lucy observed.

"It looks like the houses are having a dance party huh?" Happy said.

"I don't think so, Happy." Lucy said.

Makarov looked down at the ground, "It can't be!"

"Its time to rumble gramps." Gray said preparing to use his ice-make magic.

"No wait!" he stopped him.

"What? Why?" Gray asked.

"We need to get to higher ground! There's something I have to check!" he told them.

"Alright guys, lets go! Try to stay close!" Erza said.

They all got to higher ground and saw the buildings transform into monsters.

"Aw man. Looks like we got out just in time." Natsu said.

Erza looked down at the monsters, "Now I see. It was a magic circle."

They all looked at her.

"That's right. Those lines we saw in the village were carved into the ground to form a massive magic circle. A circle used for a type of magic that was banned years ago. A form of sealing magic that is known as…Alive." Makarov explained.

"So this is what it does? Make non living things come to life?" Lucy questioned.

"That's right. It has the ability to turn inanimate objects into living creatures. It appears the villagers cast the forbidden spell only to end up being eaten by the very monsters they brought to life." Makarov said.

Lucy crossed her arms, "What would posses them to use magic that's been banned in the first place?"

"This village…was home to a dark guild." Erza said.

Natsu looked at her, "No way."

"While investigating, I came across a collection of magic tools tucked away in a shed. Upon closer inspection…I realized they were tools to practice black magic." She explained.

"Knowing how reckless dark guilds can be they probably thought up some crazy plan then wound up getting burned in the process," Makarov explained, "But! There's one thing we should be grateful for."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Natsu asked.

"The dark guild's mischief brought these creatures to life. And most living creatures can be turned into…Food!" Makarov smiled.

"Huh? That's right. They can be turned into food can't they?" Lucy said realizing he had a point.

Natsu and Gray smirked.

"Gray, that smirk makes your nakedness look unsettling." Lucy told him.

"Uh..." He said.

"Now! Time to chow!" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah! I'm right behind you Natsu!" Happy cheered.

"At this point I don't even care what they taste like!" Gray said.

Erza charged at the monsters.

Lucy smirked, "Well if Erza's okay with it then so am I. Mark of the Sun!" her appearance changed into her sun form then charged down at the monsters just like Erza did.

Gray, Natsu, and Happy followed right after them.

"Time to get my grub on!" Natsu yelled.

"Save some for me!" Makarov told them.

Natsu landed on a rock, "Listen up dinner! Before I eat you let me tell you a little secret! I'm an awesome chief and I love to flambé!"

He punched his fists together, "Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!" he sent a fire punch right at the monster's neck, "Sorry pale but your toast!" he said sending numerous punches at the monster.

"Now that he's cooked!" he kicked some rocks down at the fallen monster, "We'll cover 'em up and let 'em steam for a bit." He smiled making a peace sign.

Gray was staring up at another monster with his hands in his pockets, "Normally I'd save dessert for after the meal," he grinned, "But not today."

The two headed monster charged at him and he went into an ice-make pose ready to strike them down, "Ice-Make: Fishnet!" stretching his hands out he froze the monsters right in their tracks. Crossing his arms he smirked, "Anyone wanna try a monster popsicle?"

Meanwhile Happy was fighting with a chair, "Even if you're a chair you can't taste worse than a wing fish." He said still fighting with the chair then jumped in the air to avoid getting hit by one of the chairs legs and landed on it holding on for dear life as it ran off with him as an unwilling passenger.

Lucy was levitating in the air looking down at a snake monster and smirked, "Normally I would eat animals I hunt for in the forest and not monsters but I think I can make an exception. Just this once of course." The monster stretched its head out ready to bite her but she had other plans.

She stretched both hands out in front of her, "Taiyō Bīmu (Sun Beam)!" she fired an orang sun beam right at the monster burning it whole body but now enough where she couldn't eat it. The monster fell down defeated and she landed right in front of it.

"I gotta admit. I'm looking forward to eating it." she smiled returning to normal.

Erza stood proud and tall in front of three monsters, "Now then. Its time to start cooking."

"Kansō (Requip)!" her armor changed making her wear a chief's hat, heart shaped apron, and holding two giant knives in her hands. She was also surrounded knives, ladle, and other utensils. She then sliced and diced the monsters cutting them into bite-sized pieces.

"The trick is to cut them into perfectly bite sized pieces that are five centimeters long and four millimeters wide." Erza said to no one in particular.

Makarov sat cross-legged observing them, "I wish they would hurry up. I'm starving here."

Natsu jumped down from the rock he was standing on and broke a piece of the monsters tentacle off, "Time to dig in."

Erza grabbed a piece of the black sticks and brought one to her mouth taking a bite and chewing it.

Lucy also broke off a piece of the monsters tentacle off and took a bite out of it.

"Well it ain't pretty," Gray said holding up a frozen piece if the monster in his hand, "Hope it tastes better than it looks."

Natsu took a bite out of the tentacle and Gray took a bite out the frozen part. Natsu, Gray, and Erza froze.

"Gross!" Natsu and Gray yelled.

Erza said nothing and simply crossed her arms.

Makarov looked at them.

"What were you thinking gramps?! There's no way we can eat this nasty stuff!" Natsu yelled at the old man.

Gray had tick marks on his head, "You trying to kill us ya old geezer?!" he yelled.

"True. I would hardly call this edible." Erza agreed.

Makarov raised a brow, "Really? Lucy doesn't seem to have a problem with eating the monster she killed."

They all looked at the old man then at Lucy and sure enough she was happily munching on the monster she killed without any problems much to their confusion.

Natsu and Gray blinked at the girl.

"You've gotta be kidding me! How the hell is she able to eat that thing?!" Gray questioned.

"No fair! How come Lucy gets eat?!" Natsu whined.

Erza brought her finger up to her chin, "Interesting. Her stomach must be capable of digesting anything edible or non edible." She theorized.

"I'll admit. I'm somewhat surprised myself, but you can't deny the happy look on her face." Makarov said.

Lucy was paying no attention to them and was too busy munching on the monster she killed. She finished eating one tentacle and proceeded to eat the other surprising her team.

Gray sweat-dropped, "Wow, she must've really been hungry."

Erza nodded, "She was probably more hungrier than us having used up a lot of magic during the Lullaby incident."

Makarov nodded himself, "Restoring the conference hall building must've zapped all the magic she had left which caused her to pass out. So its not surprising to see she'd be hungry when she woke up," He observed her chowing down like Natsu and sweat-dropped, "I just didn't think it would be this much."

Lucy finished off the last piece of tentacle and went back over to her teammates with a smile on her face, "I don't know about you guys but I'm good and full. Sorry Master I forgot to save you some."

Makarov waved off her apology, "Don't worry about it my dear. I don't think I could have eaten it anyway."

"Hey Lucy how come you could eat it and we couldn't?" Natsu asked.

She shrugged then pulled out one of the monster stick's Erza made and ate it, "This is really good too. I think I'll take some home with me and eat it for later. Sorry Gray but I don't eat frozen foods unless its ice cream so I don't think I'll be eating the one you killed." She said munching on another monster stick.

Gray sweat-dropped, "Uh, that's cool. You don't have to eat it if you don't want to."

Just then Happy came crashing into the rocks behind them getting everyone's attention.

Gray pointed to Happy's head, "Your mushroom finally fell off look."

"I don't care about the stupid mushroom I wanna know why you guys didn't help me?! How could you be so mean? I thought we were friends!" Happy yelled.

"We are!" Natsu said.

"You were just goofin' off, right?" Gray asked.

Happy turned white at Gray's comment.

"What're we going to do now? I would rather starve then eat more of that stuff." Erza questioned.

"Guess that's what we get for trying to cook up a bunch of monsters." Gray said.

"Man this sucks. All that barbecuing made me even hungrier than before." Natsu frowned.

"Well I liked it. I'm almost full to be honest with you." Lucy smiled.

"I see how it is. Even after all we've been through your ready to throw me out like yesterdays garbage." Happy wailed. Then a monster appeared behind the cat making him scream.

"Look out!" Natsu said punching it in the gut.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out in happiness.

Looking around they found themselves surrounded by more monsters.

"Man these things are nasty." Gray said.

"In more ways than one." Erza commented.

Natsu punched his fists together, "I'm gonna blow you to pieces!" he said, "Karyū no Yokugeki (Fire Dragon's Wing Attack)!"

"Ice-Make: Wall!" Gray froze some.

Erza sliced up some monsters with her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

Lucy requiped a gate key, "Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee, Taurus!" a ding sound was heard and a cow man carrying a giant axe on his back appeared.

"Moo! Your looking smooth as usual miss Lucy." Taurus said with hearts in his eyes.

"I admire your passion but right now its time for some bashing," she smirked at her spirit, "You ready?"

He grinned, "Yes ma'am!" she went over to her spirit standing side-by-side, "Combination attack! Lucy and Taurus Earth punch!" they both sent a powerful punch to the ground decimating the monsters. One by one the members of Team Natsu were attacking monster after monster before gathering together.

Natsu looked up and scowled, "They just keep coming!"

Lucy felt the earth shake, "Great. Now what?"

A purple light glowed beneath them showing a magic circle underneath he monsters

"The magic circle!" Gray said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh wow, it's so pretty!" Happy said.

"There's nothing pretty about this Happy." Lucy told him.

"This is bad." Erza looked around.

The monsters went down beneath the earth probably the work of the magic circle. The ground the team was standing on had a crack in it alerting Erza.

"Run for it!" she yelled.

But it was too late because the ground gave way and they all fell downwards towards the magic circle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gray, Natsu, Erza, Makarov, and Lucy were walking down the road three of which were still very hungry.

"Uggghhh, I'm starving. Like for real." Natsu groaned.

"I can't walk another step you guys." Happy said even though he was flying not walking.

"Well good thing you have wings unlike the rest of us, you show off." Gray glared at the cat.

Lucy was still confused, "Okay, I still don't get what just happened."

"Um, master?" Erza asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I'm not satisfied with your explanation, sir." Erza said.

"That so?" he said.

 **Flashback**

 **(Song: FAIRY TAIL Main Theme –Slow ver.-)**

"Now spill it! What were you trying to pull?" Natsu demanded.

The female villager spoke up, "We were using the magic circle to cast forbidden spells. But those monsters appeared and took over everyone in town."

"So the monsters we fought. They were all trapped inside of them?" Erza questioned.

Lucy suddenly felt sick, "And I actually ate some of them. Gross."

"When you stepped into the circle it activated the spell, and we no longer had any control of our selves." The male villager explained.

"Hmmm, well you won't have to worry about that happening again." Makarov told them.

The villagers looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean by that gramps?" Natsu asked.

"There's no need to sweat the details my dear boy. Now as for all you villagers you should be grateful that someone came along and freed you from your possession. I assumed you've learned your lesson from this gross misuse of magic and as long it doesn't happen again I won't report you to the council. Is that a deal?" Makarov said.

"Yes of course. We never want to go through that again. Thanks you so much." The female villager bowed.

The male villager bowed as well, "You have our word."

Makarov grinned.

 **(End Song)**

 **Flashback End**

"When we finally defeated the monsters it seemed to activate some kind of self destruction spell within the magic circle. That's when you came in. In the blink of an eye you saved us, freed the dark guild from the take-over spell, and destroyed the magic circle before it flattened the village and everyone in it." Erza explained.

Makarov didn't say anything.

"How did you do it?" Erza asked.

"I'll tell ya someday," he sighed, "But what matters now is…"

"WE'RE STILL HUNGRY!" they all yelled.

Lucy blanched, "I still can't believe I ate monsters that were actually people."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Salamander vs. Titania**


	5. Salamander vs Titania!

**(Song: FT OP1: Snow Fairy by FUNKIEST)**

 **Fairy, where are you going?**

 **Hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo**

 **Oh Yeah**

 **Kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?**

 **Oh Yeah**

 **Karetatte sakebu kara**

 **Oh Yeah**

 **Kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga**

 **Oh Yeah**

 **Oh Yeah**

 **Tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi**

 **Wasuremono wa nai desuka?**

 **Okashii na kimi ga inai to**

 **Hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai**

 **Snowing sunao ni**

 **Egao ni nareta no wa**

 **Futari yorisoi**

 **Kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara**

 **Fairy, where are you going?**

 **Hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo**

 **Don't say goodbye.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Era**

In Era the Magic Council was gathered around to discuss the events of the Lullaby incident.

"The Eisenwald guild may have been defeated. But that is only one small victory in a much larger battle." One council member said.

"The number of dark guilds has been growing and at quiet an alarming rate." Another said.

"We have to come up with a plan to eliminate them all." Another spoke.

"But how would we do that?" a man asked.

A tall man with long beard holding Lullaby in his hands spoke, "However it's done. We cannot allow Zeref's magic to fall into the wrong hands again."

A short man wearing an orange shirt with long sleeves spoke, "I don't understand how Eisenwald was able to obtain a tool of forbidden magic in the first place."

A man with cat ears answered, "I hate to say it, but the blame may extend all the way to the highest level."

"Whatever the case," a man with blue hair with a red scar on his right eye spoke up, "Although their usually just a thorn in our sides it seems Fairy Tail proved to be quiet useful."

A woman with long black hair brought up a sleeve to her mouth and smirked, "They took down an entire guild with a handful of wizards. That is quiet a feat."

There were some people on the council that still didn't like the Fairy Tail guild and voiced it loudly.

"You may not want to accept it but that's the reality of the situation. In the end the attack on the guild masters was prevented. Lives were spared. And none of us had to give up our hard earned positions on this council to save face." He stated.

"You fool! Are you insinuating the council is somehow to blame?!" a man wearing a hood and sunglasses accused.

"Enough of this nonsense! Fairy Tail's good deeds are overshadowed by their reckless destruction!" the man with the long beared stated.

The woman with long black hair smirked, "From what I hear the building was repaired by one of the Fairy Tail wizards who helped take down Lullaby."

"Oh? Who was it?" the blue haired man asked.

"They said it was a blonde girl with brown eyes that used some kind of strange but interesting magic to restore the building to its original state. She was also one of the first ones to attack and damage the demonic flute." she explained.

The man wearing the orange shirt that was long sleeved flinched but it went unnoticed by everyone else. _Blonde hair, brown eyes, uses magic that can restore buildings…no. It couldn't be could it?_ He thought.

"In any case the guild is way too destructive!"

The blue haired man smirked, "Then why don't we take the opportunity to discuss the matter with them."

 **Magnolia**

Lucy was writing down the events that happened with the Eisenwald guilds attempted attack on the guild masters with Lullaby was printed in the paper. She also talked about how she'd never believed she would be part of such a big event but didn't complain because she got to fight some interesting mages, even help take down the demonic flute Lullaby. She also went on discuss how the authorities went on to arrest the members of the Eisenwald guild including the mastermind behind everything Erigor, but not Kageyama who was currently with Guild Master Goldmine. She also wrote how strange it was to be apart of a team now having gotten use to being solo for a long time, but said it wasn't so bad and was enjoying herself for the first time in a long time.

She folded what looked to be letter in the envelope and sighed, "Maybe I'll go and take a walk by the river later or just take a nap. Its not like I've got anything planned for today anyway."

"Man 70,000 jewels a month is dirt cheap for a place like this." a males voice made her turn to look only to see Gray sitting in her chair in nothing but his boxers.

"You totally scored Lucy." Gray waved.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead and she kicked the naked man in the chest, "There's no stripping allowed in my house Gray!"

"Hey! Give me a minute to explain would ya!" Gray said stopping her from attacking him again.

She had her arms folded and listened.

"I was naked when I got here." Gray told her.

"Get out." She said bluntly.

"So you forgot about today huh? I figured you wouldn't remember so I came by to remind you." Gray said.

"And what may that be?" she raised a brow.

"Remember when Natsu challenged Erza at the train station?" he reminded, "They're about to fight their rematch." Gray informed.

Lucy pushed Wakaba out of the way so she could see the fight, "So they really are going through with it. This should be interesting."

"Oh hey Lucy!" Mira greeted.

"Well if those two value their manhood then they better go through with it." Elfman said.

"Erza's not a man." Mira stated.

"But ya gotta admit she's manly." Macao said.

"I just hope this fight doesn't make these two end up hating each other." Lucy said.

"Huh? Why would you say that?" Gray questioned.

"Well you and Natsu are the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail." She stated.

"What idiot fed you that crap?" Gray asked.

Mira smiled for a second then proceeded to cry.

"Oh, your not an idiot Mira." Gray said trying to console her.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Moron."

"I'll hand it to Natsu and Gray they're tough little dudes. But nether of them are even close to being the strongest. There are guys in Fairy Tail who are stronger than the both of them combined," Elfman grinned pointing to himself, "Like this guy!"

A woman with blue hair wearing an orange band in her hair spoke, "But calling Erza the strongest woman in the guild is a pretty safe bet."

A man with orange hair wearing a brown hat spoke, "As far as the guys it's a tough call that I'd put my money on Laxus or Mystogan."

Mira wiped the tears from her eyes; "All I meant was that the three of them worked well together and have the best team chemistry in all of Fairy Tail."

"I don't think its something to cry over Mira." Lucy said.

"I gotta say I'm pretty psyched to see how this fight turns out." Elfman smiled.

"Oh yeah? I'm sure she'll end up mopping the floor with him." Gray said.

"Its been quiet awhile since we've squared off like this, hasn't it Natsu?" Erza asked.

"I was just a little kid back then. Today's gonna be different. Cause I'm taking you down Erza." Natsu declared.

Erza closed her eyes; "Well I'm not going to go easy on you," she said getting ready to requip into one of her armors, "In fact. I have the perfect armor for this occasion." She transformed into on her armors that would perfect for going against Natsu.

"Entei no Yoroi (Flame Empress Armor)!" Erza said.

"That's flame empress armor. Good choice against fire magic." Macao said.

"So now Natsu's flames will only be half as effective." Laki explained.

"Come on Erza at least give the kid a fighting chance." Wakaba said.

Happy was over by Cana placing bets, "Hmmm, put me down for Erza in the first round."

Lucy looked over to the cat, "Some loyalty you have there Happy. This could probably end up being a draw instead of just one person winning the fight."

Gray looked at her, "What do you mean by that?"

Natsu grinned, "Wow, flame empress armor huh? Good news for me," he lit his fists on fire, "That I can turn the heat as high as I want to!"

"Round one start!" Makarov announced.

Natsu charged at Erza who dodged out of the way the swung her sword at him. He ducked so the flame blade wouldn't hit him. Natsu then sent a flaming kick at her prompting her to block it with her sword. She swung at him again only for him to jump back. To avoid getting hit.

Erza charged at him while Natsu sent a fire dragon's roar at her making her move out of the way.

Lucy was observing the battle with interest, "This is starting to get real entertaining."

Elfman smirked, "See? Told ya I'd be a good fight."

Gray frowned, "This fight sucks."

The two mages charged at each other once again and Lucy's eyes glowed purple for a split second making her sigh.

"Looks like this fights over." Lucy complained.

Those near the blonde looked at her funny and before anyone could say anything a loud clap was heard stopping both mages in their tracks making them look over to see who it was that stopped their fight.

"This fight is over," a humanoid frog wearing robes announced walking towards the two mages, "May I have your attention please, I have come here on behalf of the magic council!"

Gray, Elfman, and Mira looked over at Lucy wondering how she knew a messenger from the magic council was going to show up and stop the fight.

Levy's eye's widened, "No way!"

"Seriously?" the man with the orang hair and asked said.

The tan man behind him was also surprised, "Why would the council send her here?"

The humanoid frog brought out along piece of paper, "As a result of the Eisenwald incident, a member of your guild has been charged with eleven counts criminal property damage…Erza Scarlet! You are under arrest!"

"Huh?! Your putting her under a what?!" Natsu yelled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that everyone went back inside the guildhall just sitting there wondering why a member of the magic council came to arrest Erza of all people. Lucy was sitting by the bar having already seen that the red head was going to get arrested thanks to her "quick vision" as she calls it. In a split second it tells her everything that's about to happen, and like the name suggests it only takes a quick second.

"This isn't fair you guys! Let me outta here already!" they heard someone yell.

Mira frowned at the voice, "Natsu! Try to calm down."

Natsu was transformed into a red lizard on the bar counter right next to Lucy who ignored him the whole time he was whining.

"Let me out! Let me out!" he yelled.

Mira shook her head, "No. You'll go on a rampage!"

"No I won't I swear! Now please just let me out! Let me back to the way I was before!" Natsu yelled.

Mira gave him a disapproving look, "The second we turn you back you'll run off to save Erza."

He looked at her, "Give me a break! I couldn't care less what happens to her!"

"Even if you wanted to help her its not like we can face off against the council." Gray frowned.

"But Erza didn't do anything! Lucy restored the building when we destroyed the demon flute, so why did they arrest her?!" Natsu yelled.

He looked away, "If the magic council says your guilty then your guilty end of story. They don't care what we have to say."

"I just don't get it. We've destroyed plenty of stuff in the past and they never made a big deal out of it." Elfman said.

"I know. It doesn't make any sense." Laki agreed.

"Meaning…there's another reason for this." Lucy said.

 **25 minutes later**

The nervousness of not knowing what was happening to their friend was making them even more worried.

Lucy sighed, "Hey master, don't you think we should go down there and at least testify on her behalf?"

"We're not going to court." He told her.

She raised a brow, "And why not?"

"Even if we left this very second there's no way we'd make it there in time." He explained.

"I've been stuck in this stupid glass all day guys its getting hard to breathe come one you've gotta let me outta here!" Natsu yelled.

"You sure you want out?" Makarov questioned.

The red lizard froze and though about it for a second confusing Gray and Elfman.

Lucy giggled getting everyone's attention.

"Um Lucy, why are you giggling?" Mira asked.

The blonde ceased her giggling fit and turned to the red lizard, "Looks like the master already knows what's up. You can drop the transformation now…Macao." She lifted the glass cup from the counter and the red lizard was surrounded in a puff of smoke. Macao was sitting on the table with his hand behind his head smiling sheepishly.

"Its is Macao!" Levy yelled in surprise.

"That was you?!" Elfman and Laki questioned.

A blush showed in his cheeks, "Yeah sorry guys, but I owed both Natsu and Lucy a favor. I turned myself into a salamander so that everybody would think I was him. After that Lucy gave him the all clear to run so no one would notice." He explained.

They turned to the blonde who was smiling innocently, "Natsu is my partner after all, so its only fair that as his partner I help him out on whatever he needs."

She and Macao preceded to high five each other grinning about the success of their plan.

"Do you two know where he went?" Mira asked.

"Uh…" Macao hesitated.

Gray walked up to them, "He went after Erza didn't he?"

Lucy smirked, "That's right."

Macao nodded, "Yeah, afraid so."

"You've gotta kidding me?! That idiot will probably try to fight the whole council!" Elfman yelled.

"Will everyone calm down! We have no choice but to wait and see what happens." Makarov said.

They all gulped. Hopefully they won't get disbanded because the pink haired moron decided to go on a rampage.

 **With Erza & Natsu**

The two wizards were currently in a jail cell no thanks to the pink haired mage. Turns out the council wasn't even going to put her in jail they were planning on giving her a slap on the wrist and send her home but then Natsu had to come barging in wearing a wig claiming to be Erza much to her horror. Because of that the two are now currently in a jail cell together.

Erza glared at the pink haired mage, "Words can't express how angry I am with you. That trial was just a formality!"

"Seriously?" Natsu said.

"It's a glorified spectacle. The council is using me as an example to remind everyone that if you break the law you'll be punished! It helps them maintain order in the magical world." She explained.

"Wait a minute. So this is all for show?" Natsu questioned.

"They probably would have found me guilty then sent me home with just a slap on the wrist…but thanks to you I'm stuck in a jail!" she yelled.

"Guh!" Natsu said.

"I can't believe you." she groaned.

"I'm sorry…" Natsu apologized.

She smiled, "Its okay. You meant well."

He pouted prompting her to bring his head into her armored chest making him cry out in pain. Unknown to the two mages a thought projection of Siegrain was observing the two mages.

"I see...a Fairy Tail wizard came to her aid. Natsu Dragneel." He murmured.

 **Morning at the Fairy Tail Guild**

"Who would've thought fresh air would smell so sweet?! I'm gonna breathe it in all day!" Natsu yelled running around with fire coming out of his mouth.

"Shut up." Someone said.

"Put a sock in it man." Someone else said.

Mira smiled, "Isn't he precious when he gets all excited?"

Lucy sighed, "I can't believe that stupid arrest and trial was just for show. The magic council really are nothing but a bunch of asses aren't they?"

Gray put his fist in her palm, "So she wasn't a sacrificial lamb, but a scape goat!"

Elfman looked at him, "You must be one heck of an ice wizard cause even your jokes leave me cold." He said shaking a little.

"Hey Natsu! You gonna finish going man to man with Erza?!" Elfman asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that!" Natsu grinned looking at Erza, "So what do ya say wanna pick up where we left off?!"

Erza put down her mug; "I'm not in the mood right now."

His fist caught on fire and charged at her, "I'm not letting you off the hook that easy!"

She sighed, "I swear." Getting up she punch him right in his gut making him fall over.

Lucy busted out laughing awhile Gray and Elfman gaped.

"Erza one, Natsu zero!" she giggled.

"How's that? Are you satisfied?" Erza asked a down for the count Natsu.

"And he's out!" Happy announced.

Gray and Elfman laughed at him too.

"Way to go champ!" Gray laughed at him.

"Guess we know who the real man is!" Elfman laughed.

Lucy got up from the table and went over to the bar sitting on the bar stool next to the master getting his attention. He saw her eyes glow purple for a split second and was about to ask her about it when he felt sleepy alerting him that _he_ was coming. One by one he watched his children fall asleep, but something else caught his attention making him forget about his drowsiness.

"Mark of the Moon." A voice next to him said. Lucy's hair turned white and grew long the end of it being in a ponytail and two strands of hair going all the was down to her hips. The mark of the moon appeared on her forehead. It was shaped into a crescent moon and it was white. She was holding what looked like to be bells, but it was a Kagura suzu. The three bells are suspended by coiled brass wires, three bells on the top tier, five bells on the middle tier, and seven bells for the bottom tier making it a total of fifteen bells. Opening her eyes Makarov saw they turned silver. He saw that her face was calm and collected almost emotionless.

Makarov blinked at her, "Lucy my dear. Are you able to resist sleep magic?"

She gave the old man a side glance, "I am a being of the moon. When everything rests the moon is awake to watch over those who sleep."

He sweat-dropped, "So in other words yes…?"

She looked at him, "I believe I just gave you my answer did I not? Do you need me to repeat myself master?"

"No no, that's quite alright." He waved off.

She closed her eyes, "I see." Then looked straight ahead of her looking at the guild entrance.

They both heard footsteps and saw it was a man wearing a mask and a cloak, the mask covering his appearance. He went over to the request board and ripped off a job request. Lucy observed the man, "I take it he is responsible for everyone's slumber?"

Makarov nodded, "His name is Mystogan. He's an S-Class wizard just like Erza, but he doesn't come to the guild all that much. The only time he does come is to get a job request then he leaves right after that." He explained.

"I understand." She said.

Mystogan walked over to them and stared at Lucy for a minute intrigued that she was able to stay awake. She bowed her head in respect to the wizard, "Good evening Mystogan. I am Lucy a new member of the Fairy Tail guild. It is an honor to meet you."

Mystogan nodded, "You as well." He bowed right back then looked at the master, "I shall return."

Makarov nodded, "Lift your sleeping spell before you leave."

"5…4…3…2…1." He finished then walked out of the building.

Lucy saw that everyone had woken up and went back to her original appearance, "Well that was interesting."

Makarov looked at her, "Yes…it certainly was."

"Oh man, was that Mystogan?" someone groaned.

"What a jerk." Someone else said.

"Does he have to put us to sleep every time he comes here?" Levy asked.

Gray groaned, "Always putting us all to sleep just because he doesn't want anybody to see his face." He looked over to the master, "Master Makarov's the only person here that's gotten a good look at his face."

"That's not true. Looks like there a three people who's seen his face now." A voice said looking down at them grinning. It was a man with blonde spikey hair wearing headphones around his ears and a long coat over his shoulder.

"Laxus!" Elfman said.

"Talk about rare. Your never here." Wakaba commented.

Gray glared at him, "Then there's him."

"While the rest of you were snoozing away blondie over there stayed wide awake thanks to that weird transformation of hers." Laxus grinned.

"Really?" Mira looked at the blonde.

Lucy looked gave her a side glance, "He was definitely interesting, but I didn't see his face it was covered up by a mask. It was my first time seeing him but he was very polite."

"No way, she actually stayed awake and talked to him?" Laki blinked.

"So he's polite huh? Never would have guessed with him putting us to sleep like that every time he comes in here." Macao said crossing his arms.

Laxus grinned, "Mystogan's just a little shy. You should all respect his privacy."

Lucy rolled her eyes, _Well now he's really annoying isn't he?_ She thought.

Natsu glared at him not liking his tone, "Alright Laxus! You and me right now!"

"Getting your butt kicked once today wasn't enough?" Gray questioned.

Laxus grinned down at him, "Yeah pal. If you cant even win against the red head. Why bother with me?"

Erza glared at him murderously, "What're you trying to say?" she growled.

Gray tried to calm her down, "No need to get all worked up Erza." He said nervously.

"I'm saying that I'm the guilds strongest wizard." Laxus said arrogantly.

Natsu growled at him, "Then come down here and prove it."

Laxus smirked at him, "You come to me little man."

"With pleasure!" Natsu said running up to reach him forcing Makarov to slam him down with a giant fist.

"Your not allowed on the second floor Natsu. At least not yet."

Laxus laughed at him, "Think you made him grumpy."

Makarov frowned at him, "That's enough out of you Laxus!"

"The most powerful one in the guild isn't a chick, or blondie, or some hooded weirdo. You wanna know what the strongest wizard looks like? Your looking right at 'em!" Laxus bragged.

"Will you just shut up already?" Lucy said annoyed by his attitude.

This caught his and the whole guilds attention. They couldn't believe she just told Laxus to shut up! What was she thinking?

"Excuse me?" he said glaring at her.

She sighed, "I'm trying to enjoy the drink Mira made for me while you were giving off your stupid little speech. The last thing I wanna hear right now is your annoying voice about how you're the strongest wizard here, which I promise you I really don't care about," she said taking a sip of her drink, "If your really as strong as you say then you wouldn't need to brag about it now would you? Actions speak louder than words."

"What was that blondie?" he growled.

"I said enough Laxus I'm not gonna tell you again!" Makarov yelled.

Laxus glared one more time at Lucy then stormed off in a foul mood.

Makarov sighed and recoiled his giant hand allowing Natsu to move around freely, "Lucy…" he started to say.

She nodded, "Don't worry master I'm not gonna get into a fight with him without your permission. But he was starting to get on my nerves, so I thought I would tell him so."

"Be that as it may," Erza said walking up to her, "He could have attacked you regardless of the truth of your words. Choose your battles wisely Lucy."

Lucy smiled, "I'm not worried. Besides I don't like picking fights unless I need to defend myself." She said getting up from her seat thanking Mira for the drink, "If we did have to fight each other then I have the perfect form to go against his lightening." She said walking away from them and heading out the guild doors.

Elfman gulped, "I don't know who's scarier. Lucy or Erza?"

"How about both?" Macao commented.

 **Nighttime**

Lucy was walking home at night passing by the boaters as she did so.

 _Mystogan and Laxus huh? Well Mystogan isn't so bad, but Laxus needs to grow up. And who knows? Maybe Natsu will end up taking him down a peg._ She thought.

She was thinking about what Mira said about S-Class missions that were only for S-Class wizards like Erza, Mystogan, and Laxus. Truth be told she wouldn't mind going on one of those herself but she wasn't S-Class so she couldn't.

Finally making it to her apartment she sensed someone was in her house but relaxed when she knew who it was. Opening her door she saw it was indeed Natsu and Happy who were on her bed doing pushups or lifting weights.

"Welcome home." Natsu grunted.

"What's up?" Happy said.

Lucy grabbed Natsu by the ear and threw him off her bed, "Don't do sit-ups on my bed Natsu. I don't feel like cleaning my sheets because of you. Speaking of which is there some reason your working out in my house instead of your own?"

Natsu grinned, "Now Lucy if we wanna work together like a team we gotta train like one." He said thrusting a pink dumbbell up to her face.

"We thought you'd like the pink dumbbell." Happy said.

She looked at the giant sized thing and grabbed hold of it only for it to break in half because she gripped it too tightly surprising her teammates, "Guess I don't know my own strength huh?"

The two friends now realized just how truly strong their teammate is. If she was able to stand up to Laxus and break a dumbbell in half what else was she capable of? Shrugging Natsu decided to do some push-ups on her carpet, Happy imitating them.

"We gotta kick it up a notch if we wanna beat Laxus and Erza." He grunted.

"Aye sir." Happy agreed.

She sighed, "So much for me going to bed early. Alright you two what do you _really_ want?"

"I've made my decision. Our team is ready for the big time. S-Class." He grinned.

Happy brought out an S-Class job sheet and showed it to her, "Yeah check it out!"

Lucy shook her head, "Happy mind telling me how it is you got that without being spotted?"

"Well I just climbed the stairs and took it." Happy said.

"That's considered stealing Happy." she told him.

"Since this is our first S-Class quest we decided to go with the smallest reward we found on the board. But 7 million is still a lot of jewels!" Nastu grinned.

"Guys I don't know about this. If the master finds out we took this job request without permission we'll get in trouble." She said uncertain.

Natsu merely grinned, "Yeah but I think he'll end up being proud of us if we actually pull it off."

Lucy sighed, "This might actually be one of the most dumbest things you've ever done."

"Oh come on Lucy you have to come with us! It's on a cursed island called Galuna Island." Happy said.

She looked at the cat's eager and pleading face then to Natsu's happy face. Taking the job sheet from the cat she looked it over. The request was to go to a cursed Island known as Galuna Island. She didn't even care about the reward but the thought of going to a cursed island gave her a bad feeling but something was compelling her to go there.

She closed her eyes, "Let me get changed and then we'll go."

"Yay!" they both cheered and hugged her, "You're the best Luce!"

"Yeah yeah, why don't you guys wait outside for me while I change my clothes." She told them.

"Yes ma'am!" they saluted and went out the window. Shaking her head she went to find a change of clothes.

 **Morning at Fairy Tail**

"Master! I don't know what's happened. But one of the S-Class request is missing." Mira cried out with worry as she ran down the stairs.

Makarov drank some of his coffee then spit it right back out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Cursed Island Galuna**


	6. Cursed Island Galuna

**(Song: FT OP1: Snow Fairy by FUNKIEST)**

 **Fairy, where are you going?**

 **Hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo**

 **Oh Yeah**

 **Kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?**

 **Oh Yeah**

 **Karetatte sakebu kara**

 **Oh Yeah**

 **Kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga**

 **Oh Yeah**

 **Oh Yeah**

 **Tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi**

 **Wasuremono wa nai desuka?**

 **Okashii na kimi ga inai to**

 **Hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai**

 **Snowing sunao ni**

 **Egao ni nareta no wa**

 **Futari yorisoi**

 **Kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara**

 **Fairy, where are you going?**

 **Hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo**

 **Don't say goodbye.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

"Master! I don't know what's happened. But one of the S-Class quest is missing." Mira cried out with worry as she ran down the stairs.

Makarov drank some of his coffee then spit it right back out.

"Say what?! One of the jobs from the second floor is missing?! Wakaba yelled.

"But the jobs up there are S-Class quests. Anyone know who took off with it?" Macao asked.

"Well its either someone really strong or really stupid." Laki theorized.

Laxus grinned, "I know. A little blue cat flew up here and ripped it off the board."

Mira looked at him, "It was Happy?"

"He must have stolen it for Natsu and Lucy." Someone said.

"That's crazy! What're they thinking?" someone asked.

"They've got some nerve taking on an S-Class quest." Alzack said.

"I don't know if I'd call it nerve, but its definitely dumb." Bisca commented.

"That's a serious breach of rules. Hey gramps! A stunt like that will get ya kicked out the guild! Am I right?! Not that it matters! Its not like those three losers are gonna make it back alive form an S-Class quest." Laxus smirked.

Mira frowned at him, "Laxus! If you knew why didn't you stop them?!"

"Oh lighten up. All I saw was a blue cat flying off with a piece of paper in its mouth trying to act all sneaky. I had no idea it was Happy. Besides Natsu's not clear enough for S-Class, I'd never dreamed he break the rules." He smirked.

Mira gave him the most meanest, nastiest glare no one's ever seen before.

"Hmph, you haven't given me that look in a while."

Makarov sighed, "This is isn't good. Well which job was it?"

"From lifting the curse on…Galuna Island." Mira said.

"What?!" Makarov yelled.

"Galuna Island?!" Macao and Wakaba cried out in shock.

"Are they insane?!" Laki yelled.

"Their even dumber than we thought!" Alzack & Bisca yelled.

"Laxus! Go and fetch them at once!" Makarov ordered.

"Yeah right. I got better things to do gramps. And besides everybody in Fairy Tail's suppose to take care of them selves, right?" he smirked.

"I don't care how you feel about Natsu! The fact is you're the only one strong enough to bring him back by force!" Makarov yelled.

Gray stood up from the table, "Sorry Master. But I'm afraid I gotta disagree with you."

 **Hargeon**

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy arrived at the place where they first met which was the town of Hargeon. Right now they were at the port near the water.

Lucy was looking around the place, "Looks like they repaired the port. Anyway we better go find a boat."

"Are you crazy?!" Natsu yelled, "Forget the boat! Why can't we just swim for it?!"

"Two reasons. One we would all die from exhaustion and two we don't know where the island is." Lucy explained calmly.

Lucy asked many different sailors if they could take them to Galuna Island but they flat out refused to take them anywhere near there. After the last sailor refused she bowed and thanked him politely.

Natsu grinned "Looks like we're gonna be swimming there after all!"

"Sure does!" Happy agreed.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "No we're not. We'll get there somehow."

Happy then had an idea, "Hey Lucy why don't you just transform into your water form like last time! You could carry us to the Island!"

"Hey Happy's right! Your transportation doesn't make me sick! Come on lets do that!" Natsu said eagerly.

Lucy thought about it, "I suppose I could do that, but I would have to know where the direction of the Island is."

"I found you." Gray said popping up out of nowhere grabbing them both on the shoulder taking Natsu and Happy by surprise except Lucy who could sense him behind them.

"Hey there Gray." Lucy greeted calmly.

"What are you doing here?!" Natsu yelled.

"Gramps found out about your hair brain scheme and sent me to bring you back." Gray explained.

"Why? We're not in danger yet!" Natsu asked.

Gray smirked, "If you come back now you might avoid being kicked out of the guild. Maybe."

Lucy raised a brow, "Kicked out?"

"I don't care! We're going on this S-Class quest!" Natsu said.

Gray frowned, "Man your way out of your league here. Just come home." He started to shake, "When Erza finds out about this she's gonna be so angry."

Natsu and Happy got scared while Lucy wasn't even paying attention; she was looking the other way. Her "quick vision" telling her someone was going to show up any time now to take them to the island.

"I've gotta prove my power to Erza! So like it or not I'm doing this!" Natsu said with determination.

"Master ordered me to bring you home! I'll drag you back to Fairy Tail if I have to." Gray said just as determined.

Gray summoned his ice magic, "Don't make me hurt you, buddy!"

Natsu's fist was on fire, "I'd like to see you try!"

A man watching the confrontation was surprised they were using magic. Lucy looked at the man and recognized it was the same man she saw in her quick vision.

"Magic…?" she heard him murmur, "Excuse me but are you wizards? Have you come to lift the curse from the island?"

"Yeah." Natsu smiled.

Lucy shrugged, "I guess."

"Not gonna happen!" Gray growled.

He looked at them for a little while before speaking, "…Get in."

Lucy smiled, "Thanks."

"Seriously?" Natsu said with a smile.

"No way!" Gray protested.

Natsu had an evil grin on his face and kicked an unsuspecting Gray successfully knocking him out. He lifted the unconscious ice mage over his shoulder.

Lucy looked at the passed out Gray, "You sure about this? Bringing him along I mean."

"We can't let him go back and tell the guild," he started shaking, "Cause the next person they'll send is Erza."

Lucy shrugged, "Yeah, they probably will."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu was currently suffering from motion sickness on the boat. He begged Lucy to heal him but she said she needed to save her magic and to tough it out.

"But sill…I'm starting to get an ominous feeling already, and we haven't even arrived at the island yet. I don't like this." Lucy frowned.

"Well look on the bright side at least your not tied up!" Gray complained, "This is your fault too buddy! Why'd you decide to let us on?!"

The man turned to them, "The name is Bobo. And if you must know, I use to be a citizen of Galuna Island."

Lucy raised a brow, "Really?"

"But I had to flee. I just couldn't take it anymore. I should warn you, tragedy befalls anyone who steps foot on the island. There's no avoiding it…that is, unless your able to lift the curse." He moved his arm in plain view so they could all see it. His arm didn't look normal.

Gray and Happy gasped, but Lucy was getting an ominous feeling from the mans arm. It didn't take a genius to tell you it didn't look normal. He lifted his arm so they could get a better look, "This vile demons curse."

"Whoa your arm. What happened to it?" Gray asked.

"So your arm looking like that is part of the curse?" Lucy asked.

He didn't answer her; instead he looked ahead towards the island. "We're almost there." They looked in the direction he was looking from and saw and island not too far from them, "That's Galuna Island."

Lucy noticed something, "Hey Bobo, why's the mountain top glowing like that?" no hearing him respond to her she looked back and saw that he was gone.

 _He disappeared? No, that's not it. Since his arm looked like that then he must be…_ She thought.

"Where'd he go?" Happy asked.

"Did he fall out?" Gray questioned.

"Its like he disappeared into thin air!" Happy said.

Lucy heard something from behind them, "Sounds like a wave is coming."

Gray looked behind him and did indeed see a giant wave heading right towards hem, "Uh, Lucy!"

"It's a giant wave!" Happy screamed.

"Now don't panic just hold on!" Gray yelled.

Natsu didn't say anything but did see the massive water wave. They closed their eyes bracing for the impact but it never came. Opening their eyes they saw Lucy in one of her planet forms pointing a fan out at the water.

"Lucy stopped it!" Happy said happily.

Gray's eyes widened, "She stopped a whole wave just by pointing her fan at it? Not bad."

Natsu shot up from the boat, "I'm alive again!"

Gray sweat-dropped, "That was quick."

Lucy brought the wave closer to them and hoped on top of it surprising Gray even more.

"She can walk on water?!" Gray yelled.

Happy nodded, "Aye! Its really cool."

Water tentacles sprung from the wave and grabbed all three of them bringing them on top of the water with Lucy. She had one of the tentacles cut Gray free allowing the ice mage to move freely much to Natsu's disappointment, but she really didn't care about that.

Lucy pointed her fan towards the island commanding the large wave to bring them over to the island.

"She's actually bringing us to the island on a giant wave…" Gray couldn't believe it even though it was happening right in front of him.

"Aye! Its more convenient than swimming our way there!" Happy said.

Natsu laughed, "This is great! I don't feel sick at all!"

Gray sweat-dropped, "I still don't get how your not getting motion sickness right now."

"That's Natsu for ya!" Happy said.

 **Galuna Island**

Thanks to Lucy they arrived at the island with no problems at all. She dismissed the giant wave and went back to normal.

Lucy sighed, "Well, despite our boater ditching us we still managed to make it here safely."

"I guess. But still I wonder where that guy took off to." Gray said.

"Who cares? We made it to the island and that's all that matters!" Natsu grinned.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Lucy stretched her arms above her head, "Its too late at night to go exploring right now. I don't now about you guys but I'm going to sleep."

"Yeah, sleep sounds good right now." Gray agreed.

"Aye…" Happy said rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Sounds good to me! We can go explore in the morning!" Natsu smiled.

Gray was about to ask where should they sleep when he spotted Lucy sitting near some rocks already asleep.

Gray stared at her, "What the?! How the hell is she already asleep?"

"Lucy sleeps really fast." Happy told him.

Gray was about say something else but stopped when he saw Natsu going over to her taking out his red sleeping bag. He unfolded and unzipped the sleeping bag then picked her up and placing her inside of it. Natsu pat her on the head then grinned confusing Gray greatly.

"What the hell is he doing…?" Gray asked in confusion.

Happy looked at him as if he was stupid, "What are you talking about Gray? He's making sure Lucy's all snuggled up." He said flying over to his friends and sleeping on Lucy's stomach, while Natsu was sleeping next to the blonde.

Gray stood there for a minute trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Unfortunately no matter how many times he asked this question inside his head he couldn't find an answer. Rubbing his forehead in annoyance he laid down on the sand with his hands behind his head and fell asleep.

 **Morning**

"Okay, so apparently there's only village on the entire island. The village chief originally put in the request, so we need to try and find out where he is." Lucy explained.

Natsu and Happy were listening intently to her words and nodded.

"Not so fast." Gray said getting from his position on the sand.

"Give it up Gray. You can't take us back to the guild now that our boats been destroyed, and Lucy won't take us back because she's on my side." Natsu frowned.

Lucy put the job request away, "Don't speak for me."

"Your right, I'm coming with you," he said shocking his two teammates, "There's no way I'm gonna let the two of you make S-Class before I do. And if you were kicked out the guild would be pretty boring. Gramps will be upset but if we pull this off he won't stay mad at us for long." Gray explained.

Natsu grinned and Lucy smirked.

"Let's go." Gray grinned.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Yeah!" Lucy and Natsu said.

 **Nighttime Village Entrance**

The gang arrived at the village only to see a sign that says "Keep Out" right in front of them.

"Well we found the village, now what?" Gray asked.

"Check out that gate. When they say keep out they mean it." Natsu observed.

"Anyone home?! We came here for the request!" Lucy yelled.

No one answered.

Natsu grinned, "Let's bust in."

Lucy shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

"We're not busting in!" Gray yelled at them.

Two guards appeared above the gate looking down at them, "Who goes there?!"

Looking above them Lucy answered, "We're wizards from Fairy Tail responding to your request!"

"Why weren't we notified when you excepted the job?!" one guard asked.

Gray answered this time, "Sorry it was probably just a mixed up with the paperwork!"

"Then let me see your emblems right now!" the guard demanded.

Natsu showed his on his right shoulder, Happy showed his, which was on his back, Lucy showed her on her right hand, and Gray showed his on his chest. The guards saw their emblems and opened the gate letting them in.

They entered the village and came face to face with a man covered on cloth hiding his face and everything else along with the other villagers.

The short man with the cane spoke, "I'm Moka the village chief. On behalf of everyone here I welcome you. Pleasantries aside, there's something you need to see. Now my people."

Everyone removed their cloaks and showed them their demonic limbs just like Bobo showed them.

"It's just like what happened to the Bobo guy." Gray said.

"Yeah it is." Lucy agreed.

"Oh wow! Your side burns!" Natsu yelled.

"Not that! I was trying to show you what happened to my arm." Moka said, "Everyone on the island has suffered horrible disfigurement because of this curse. Not even the animals have been sparred." He explained.

"Please excuse me for asking, but what makes you think it's a curse sir? It could be some kind of infectious disease." Gray suggested.

"We've consulted with dozens of doctors young man, but they all agreed that no such disease exists." Moka told him, "You see, our symptoms began around the same time the moon fell under an evil spell."

Lucy raised a brow, "Spell? What kind of spell?"

"Since ancient times this island has absorbed the light of the moon. Causing it to glow as beautifully as the moon itself. However several years ago the moons color began to change and an eerie purple glow was cast upon the island." Moka explained.

"So the moon turned purple?" Natsu questioned.

Happy looked up at the sky noticing something, "Ah! It's coming out from behind the clouds!"

Looking up they noticed the moon was indeed glowing purple just like Moka said.

Lucy stared at it, "Would you look at a that? It really is purple."

"Man that's creepy looking." Gray said.

"It's the curse…" Moka said.

Lucy looked at him.

"Stand back. The change is about to begin." Moka warned.

Looking around the team saw that everyone started transforming into what looked like demons.

"They're changing." Gray stated the obvious.

"We see that Gray." Lucy said calmly.

Natsu's eyes widened, "Why's this happening to them?"

After they finished their transformation the chief began to speak again, "I'm sorry if out appearance frightens you."

"Its okay, I'm just completely confused." Gray said.

"I gotta say, seeing you guys transform like that looked really painful." Lucy said.

"Oh man, you guys look so cool!" Natsu said happily.

Everyone looked at like he was insane, but that's just how Natsu is so his team shouldn't really be surprised, "Huh?" the villagers said.

"Its so awesome! You've got horns and stuff! I'm so jealous!" Natsu rambled off in excitement.

"He thinks we look cool?" a male villager questioned.

"No ones ever said that to us before." a female villager stated.

Lucy sighed, "It may look cool to you Natsu but it doesn't to them."

"Seriously? My bad then I guess we should help the out then." Natsu grinned.

"That is why we're here." Happy reminded

Gray crossed his arms looking away, "Get a clue man."

The chief coughed into his hand and spoke, "Anyway as you've witnessed whenever the purple moon shows its face in the sky, everyone in the village takes on a horrific demon form. If it isn't a curse then what else could it possibly be?" Moka said.

Looking around they saw all the villagers were crying about their appearance.

"We'll return to normal once the morning comes and the sun has risen. However there are some poor souls that could no longer switch back to their human forms for they have lost their minds." Moka explained.

"I see." Lucy said.

Moka looked down, "The fate for them. These unfortunate souls in the grip of madness…we've no choice but to put them to death."

"But they might change back to normal some day!" Natsu said.

"If we wait for that to happen then the monsters will surely kill us all. We've tried capturing them but they've always broke free. Its no use." Moka said with tears in his eyes, "Once it takes hold there's no way to save them. I should know I was forced to kill my own son." He showed them a picture of his son and they noticed it was Bobo the guy that brought them to the island in the first place.

"But that's the same guy from the boat! But we just saw him yesterday he-" Happy was cut off by Lucy when she shushed him.

"Now I understand why he disappeared on us like that," Gray said, "He's dead, but his soul can't rest in peace."

Moka bowed to them, "Please lift the evil curse from our island! If this goes on much longer we may all fall victim to it…we'll die."

"We're not gonna let that happen!" Natsu said determinedly.

Moka stopped crying and looked at him.

"We can fix this I promise you." he told him.

"There's only way this retched curse can be lifted. The moon…the moon must be wiped from the sky!" Moka told them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team was currently in a hut given to them by the chief so they could sleep there.

"I never knew the moon could be so creepy." Happy said.

Lucy looked out the window right along with Happy, "I don't know if I would call it creepy but there's definitely something interesting about it."

Happy looked at her, "Why do you say that?"

She rubbed his head, "Just a hunch."

Natsu was leaning back into the armrest chair, "I'm not so sure about this job guys."

"Do these people really think we can destroy the moon?" Gray questioned.

"I wonder how many punches it'll take? You think I can handle it?" Natsu asked.

"Are you kidding me?!" Gray yelled, "Don't be stupid man."

Lucy crossed her arms, "I doubt there's any wizard alive who's capable of destroying the moon."

"But that's the job we were hired to do isn't it? We can't take a job and back out, cause that would make Fairy Tail look bad." Natsu stated.

"What they're asking can't be done! How do you think you can get to the moon anyway?" Gray questioned.

"With Happy." he said simply.

Happy looked at him, "I don't think so."

"Lucy?" he looked at the blonde.

She blinked at him then looked away thinking about it for a second then looked back, "Can't help you."

Gray sweat-dropped, "Your face tell us you were thinking about it and that's what's scaring me."

Natsu crossed his arms, "Then should we do then, hey Lucy are you sure…you…don't…" he trailed off noticing the blonde was already asleep.

"Seriously how the hell does she do that? I've never seen anyone sleep as fast as her." Gray blinked in astonishment.

"Because that's just how Lucy is," Natsu said walking over to his partner pulling the covers over her before settling in the bed next to hers, "Good night Happy."

Happy flew over to them sleeping near Natsu's head on a pillow, "Goodnight Natsu."

Gray just shook his head and fell asleep in the bed next to Lucy having stripped his shirt and pants off at some point.

 **Morning**

Natsu yawned loudly, "Its so early."

"Yeah, I'm never up at this time." Gray agreed.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Stop complaining, you two went to sleep the same time I did and you don't see me complaining now do you? Stop your whining and get moving."

"Alright…" they all said looking tired.

Lucy looked back and saw how one them was more tired than the rest and requiped a gate key, "Gate of the Clock, I open thee, Horologium!" a magic circle appeared and the grandfather clock appeared in a puff of smoke.

"The time is 7:48." Horologium stated.

Gray looked at the strange clock, "So why'd you summon a giant clock?"

She didn't answer him instead she went over towards Happy and picked him up placing him inside Horologium. She patted the glass with her palm, "You look like you didn't get that much sleep last night, so why don't sleep inside Horologium for a little while, okay?"

Happy sent her a grateful smile. He opened his mouth and spoke and Horologium translated for him, "You're the best Luce!" He says gratefully."

"Your welcome," she looked over the open mouth boys and raised a brow at them, "Do you two have a problem?"

They looked away quickly making her smile.

"Okay. Lets go." Lucy said walking ahead of them with Horologium following right behind her. The two males grumbled about it "not being fair that only Happy gets to sleep in and they don't."

Walking further away from the village they discussed how they would break the curse still not coming up with any way to do it. As they continued walking when they heard stomping noises stopping them in their tracks.

"What was that?" Natsu asked.

Looking behind them they saw it was a giant sea foam rat that was wearing some kind of outfit.

"Whoa! What the?!" Natsu yelled.

"Its huge!" Gray also yelled.

"Is it me or is that thing about to attack us? Says the little blue cat." Horologium translated.

The giant rat started inhaling but before it could do anything a giant vine wrapped around its mouth preventing it from exhaling. Four more giant vines appeared and wrapped around both arms and legs. The vines lifted the creature up in the air then slamming in on the ground effectively knocking it out. The vines around it moved away from the creature going back into the forest ground.

It didn't take a genius to tell them who it was that did that. They turned around to see that Lucy had just changed back.

She looked at them then crossed her arms, "I'm not big fan of rats."

The two makes looked at each other.

"Good enough for me." Gray said.

"Same here." Natsu agreed.

"Aye!" Happy said not inside Horologium anymore.

Lucy looked at the cat, "Happy? Where's Horologium?"

"He went back after you defeated the monster rat." Happy explained.

She shrugged, "Well okay then. Anyway look, there's some kind of temple over there. Why don't we go see what's inside why we have the chance?"

She turned back and saw both Natsu and Gray punching and kicking the unconscious rat, "We should kick its butt while we have the chance!"

She sweat-dropped, "Enough already."

 **Temple of the Moon**

Lucy was looking around the giant temple in awe, "This place is massive. I'm really impressed."

"Yeah and its fallin' apart." Natsu observed.

"I wonder how old it is?" Gray wondered.

Natsu looked up and saw something, "Hm? What are those?"

"Their moons." Gray answered, "It makes sense Galuna used to be called the island of the moon."

"Moon Island, moon curse, and moon symbols. This has to mean something but the question is what?" Lucy wondered.

"Man this place is a wreck," he said stomping on the stone floor, "This floor doesn't even look safe to walk on."

Lucy looked at him, "If it doesn't look safe then don't stomp on it."

Just then the floor gave way under them sending them falling underground.

"Natsu you idiot! Look what you did!" Gray yelled.

Lucy kept calm but saw they were falling fast so she didn't waste anytime, "Mark of the Moon!" her appearance changed into the same one at the guild when Mystogan put a sleeping spell on everyone.

Her eyes glowed silver and raised her Kagura suzu in the air. She spoke in a calm collected voice, "Tsuki no Tujō (Moon's Levitation)." White outlines appeared around everyone and they were gently placed down on the ground thanks to Lucy's moon levitation.

"Whew! That was close! Thanks Lucy!" Happy said.

She closed her eyes, "Your thanks is unnecessary, but I appreciate it non the less." She changed back and looked at her partner, "And you Natsu, next time I say not to do something you listen."

"And here's a thought! If you think before you act maybe you wouldn't cause much destruction!" Gray yelled.

They looked up and saw just how far they fell.

"Can you fly us outta here Happy?" Gray asked.

Happy shook his head, "No sorry. Maybe Lucy could fly all of us back up there." He suggested.

"Yeah your right! Hey Lucy can you-huh? Hey guys where's Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"What the? Where'd she go?" Gray wondered.

"Lucy! Where are you?!" Happy called out.

Natsu saw an entrance and decided to look there, "Guys she might be over in that secret cave! Lets go!"

They ran after the fire dragon slayer and when they turned around a corner they found Lucy and something else there too.

"Lucy!" Happy flew over to her getting the girls attention. He landed on her head, "Why'd you run off on us like that?"

She didn't say anything and instead pointed at a giant block of ice that was housing something big inside of it.

"Whoa!" Natsu said looking up at it.

"What? Something wrong?" Gray asked.

"Hey guys, what's that?" Natsu asked.

When Gray got a good look at it his eyes widened and he froze with fear, "That's impossible."

No one said a word. Natsu was trying to comprehend what he was seeing, Happy hid behind Lucy's leg, and Lucy just stared at it.

"Its…Deliora!" Gray said in horror and walked up to it, "But how? How could this happen? Why is it here? What the hell is it doing on Galuna Island?!"

"You've seen this thing before?" Natsu asked.

"There's no…no way…" Gray mumbled shaking so hard it looked like he was cold.

Lucy put a hand on his shoulder, "Gray, take a deep breathe and try to calm down."

Gray found the strength to hear her words. Taking a deep breath he was able to calm his nerves a little.

"Think your ready to tell us about it?" she asked softly.

Gray glared at the frozen demon, "Its Deliora. The Demon of Destruction."

"Demon of construction?" Natsu questioned.

"Destruction." Happy corrected.

"But why is it…here?! It doesn't make any sense?!" Gray demanded.

Lucy looked up at the demon, _Deliora, the demon of destruction. I wonder though, could this demon also be from the Book of Zeref just like Lullaby is?_

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching, "Guys start hiding. Now."

The footsteps got closer and closer and revealed two teen boys who were talking about something.

"The voices seem to come from down here." The blue haired one with the weird eyebrows said.

The other had brown hair wearing a dog collar and no shirt didn't say anything, he just growled.

The gang was hiding behind some rocks observing the two.

"Ugh, I hate being awake during the day." The blue haired one complained.

The brown haired boy nodded.

The blue haired one spoke again, "So Toby, were you exposed to the moon drip? You've got those pointy ears." he asked.

"I already told you their a fashion statement you jerk!" Toby yelled.

"Lighten up I was just teasing you." the blue haired boy smirked.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." Toby sulked.

Lucy was listening in to their conversation, "Moon drip huh? Interesting."

Just then another person showed up this one was a girl with pink hair that was in pigtails wearing a dark blue gothic dress and dark blue boots, "Yuka, Toby. Something terrible has happened."

"What now Sherry?" Yuka asked, while Toby just waved at her.

"It Angelica. She's been attacked and I'm sad." Sherry said.

"Your mopping around because someone beat up your stupid pet rat?!" Toby yelled.

"She's not a rat. She's a brave hunter prowling the jungle to protect us. She is…love." Sherry stated.

Lucy sighed, "Is she serious? You mean to tell me she was the one controlling that rat?"

"Judging by the scent I picked up off them they're not from the island." Natsu informed them.

"And they don't look like they have the demon curse." Happy observed.

"Intruders you say?" Yuka questioned.

"And it's almost time to begin collecting moon light again. This makes me so sad. This news would displease the cold emperor; we should get rid of them before he finds out. Yes. We must find them before the moons first light." Sherry suggested.

Yuka grinned, "Agreed."

Toby just growled.

"Since they've seen Deliora we can't allow them to live. We'll give them the gift of eternal rest. We'll give…them love."

Toby sweat-dropped, "Your talking about death right?" they heard a noise coming from behind them.

"What was that?" Sherry questioned.

"Over there." Yuka said running in the direction the noise was coming from with the others following right after him.

The gang got up from their hiding spot, "Nice job Happy." Lucy complimented.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Come on. We should've grabbed them and beat some answers out of them." Natsu complained.

Lucy smiled, "Not yet. We've gotta do some investigating first and then we'll fight."

Natsu crossed his arms, "Man. This job keeps getting more and more complicated."

"Right. Like who is this cold emperor guy?" Happy questioned.

"Deliora. I still don't understand what anyone would want with it. And how the hell were they even able to find it?" Gray questioned.

"Was it hidden somewhere?" Lucy asked.

"It was sealed away inside a glacier on the northern continent," Gray answered, "A decade ago, this immortal demon ravaged Isvan. Countless people lost their lives. The woman who taught me how to use my magic, my master Ur sacrificed everything to seal it away. I don't know if it has anything to do with the curse on this island, but I do know that it doesn't belong here." Gray's ice magic was flowing through his hand.

"This cold emperor. We have to find out who it is! If they tarnish my masters legacy, they're gonna regret the day they were born!" Gray growled.

Lucy stared up at the sealed demon, _Moon drip, Deliora, and the Cold emperor. Just what will this all lead to?_ she thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: The Moon Drip**


	7. The Moon Drip!

**(Song: FT OP2: Sense of Wonder by Idoling!)**

 **Sousa WE CAN DO IT! Motto hatena darakede ikō**

 **Fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru**

 **Kono sekaijū ga WONDER LAND**

 **Bokura wa mō sudeni WONDER ringu**

 **Doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan**

 **Jibuntte dare darō? Riarutte nan darō?**

 **Ashita wa doushite mienain darō?**

 **Koukishin no bun dake leberu UP shiteku**

 **Kimi to boku no EVERYDAY sutetamon janai desho?**

 **Oshiete Sense of Wonder**

 **Jinsei wa shugyou nari**

 **Dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto hatena sagashi ni ikō**

 **Arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai**

 **Mahō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringu.**

 **Shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan!**

 **LETS WONDER ring.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu and Lucy stared at the sealed demon not exactly enjoying its presence even though it was sealed.

"You sure this is the demon your master sealed away?" Natsu asked.

"There's no doubt about it." Gray said.

"I wonder why it was transported all the way from the northern continent to Galuna Island?" Happy questioned.

Lucy crossed her arms, "Not sure, but I doubt it has anything to do with what's going on with people of the island."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was. That thing may be incased in ice but it's still alive." Gray said.

"Sweet! Give me a go at it I ain't afraid of no stupid demon." Natsu grinned.

"I don't know Natsu. Maybe you shouldn't go breaking it." Lucy warned.

"A little fire outta do the trick." Natsu said.

Gray looked at the fire mage and punched him square in the face.

"Gray just punched Natsu!" Happy gasped.

"True, but that's normal." Lucy stated.

Natsu grabbed his cheek and glared at the ice mage, "What's the deal?! What'd you hit me for Gray?!" he stopped glaring when he saw the look on the ice mages face.

"I don't want you or your flames anywhere near it. If that ice melts and Deliora is revived there's no way we'd be able to stop it." Gray stated.

Natsu shot up at that, "Come on. Do you really think a huge chunk of ice would be that easy to melt?"

Gray looked at him then looked down, "…No."

Lucy put a hand on his shoulder, "You alright?"

"I'm the one that got hit for no good reason! Watch your temper man!" Natsu yelled.

"Please, your one to talk." Happy informed him.

"Many years ago my master Ur cast a spell called Iced Shell on this demon. Inclosing it in a form of ice that can't be melted. It's so strong that even the most powerful flame spells have no effect on it." Gray explained.

The others listened to his explanation.

"If they knew the ice couldn't be melted then why did they bring it here?" Gray questioned.

"Maybe they already knew using fire magic wouldn't work and decided to bring it here instead." Lucy said.

"But why would they do that?!" Gray yelled.

Lucy thought about what the three people here were saying earlier, "Maybe their using this moon drip to try and break the ice?"

"Moon drip?" Happy questioned.

She nodded, "Remember what those three from earlier were talking about? They were saying something about gathering the moons light. It's possible they might be using that to break the ice and wake it up. That's the only thing I can come up with."

Gray shook his head, "I just don't get it. Who would bring Deliora here and more importantly why?"

Natsu crossed his arms, "We need answers. Lets go find those guys."

"We might have to." Lucy agreed.

"No. We're gonna stay here and wait." Gray said.

"Wait for what?" Happy asked.

"For the moon to come out." He said.

"The moon?! But it's the middle of the afternoon! Forget that! If I have to hang out here all day I'll die of boredom!" Natsu said.

Lucy thought about it, "The moon and Deliora might be connected in some way. We'll wait here then."

"I'm not waiting! We've got work to do!" Natsu yelled.

But right after he said that he was knocked out sleep.

"Well that didn't take long now did it?" Lucy stated.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

Lucy looks down at him, "Must be nice. All he does is eat, fight, and sleep. Not a care in the world."

"Aye. That's Natsu for ya." Happy agreed.

Lucy looked over at Gray and saw he had that look on his face, the same look she would always have when she was remembering someone dear to her.

"Hey Lucy." Happy called out.

"Hm?"

"I'm kind of bored." He told her.

She smiled then scratched the back of his ears, "Same here, but I may have a solution to our boredom."

"Huh?" Happy questioned.

Lucy requiped a silver gate key, "Gate of the Harp, I open thee, Lyra!" a magic circle appeared and out came a woman with orange hair with a harp on her back.

Lyra waved frantically at the blonde, "Oh wow! I haven't seen you in forever Lucy!"

Lucy smiled at the energetic spirit, "Hey Lyra."

"Say, how come you never call me anymore? Its not fair I would love to help you out, but you ignore me meanie." She pouted.

Lucy chuckled, "Meanie huh? Tell me, who was the one that told me she was only available three days a month?"

"Uh! Are you sure about that?" Lyra asked.

Happy sweat-dropped, "Great another weirdo."

"So what would you like to hear me sing? Any requests?" Lyra asked.

Lucy shook her head, "Actually Lyra, I would like to sing this time. And I would like to sing _that_ song if you don't mind."

Lyra smiled brightly at her, "Really?! It's been so long since I last heard you sing! I would love to play that song for you!"

Happy looked at the blonde, "You can sing Lucy?"

Lyra looked at the cat, "Are you kidding me?! Lucy's singing voice is so beautiful! We even sang a duet song together!"

Lucy chuckled, "Yeah we did, so Lyra are you ready?"

Lyra got her harp out, "I'm ready when you are."

The blonde smiled and closed her eyes signaling to Lyra to play the song.

Lyra played the song on her harp enveloping those around her into her melody; this woke Natsu up making him look over to his partner as she started singing:

 **Umareru koto ba**

 **Kieyeku koto ba**

 **Anata no naka ni Ikitsuzekuru koto ba**

Natsu and Happy couldn't help but close their eyes with smiles on their faces. Unbeknownst to Lucy and her friends she changed into the Mark of the Moon form as she continued to sing.

 **Tachidomori sono toki**

 **Yuuki he to kawaru**

 **Saa**

 **Arukidasou**

 **Ana toki yori**

 **Anata wo**

 **Tsuyoku natteiru kara**

Gray was over near the frozen demon remembering his time with his master Ur as he heard Lucy's singing voice. The first time she taught him his magic and how he pushed himself until he finally got it.

 **Mou**

 **Mayonaiwaide**

 **Ano toki wo kotoba wo**

 **Shinjite**

Gray felt tears come to his eyes and before he knew it he was crying drawing the attention of his teammates and making Lucy stop singing and turn back to normal.

"Gray? What's wrong?" Happy asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Gray said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Are you sure? You seem upset?" Happy continued.

"Well just like me Lucy's singing voice can effect people in different ways." Lyra explained.

"Did Lucy's signing make you cry?" Happy asked.

"I…wasn't crying." He lied horribly.

Happy looked at Lucy, "Maybe you should sing something upbeat."

She looked at the cat, "That's more of Lyra's specialty not mine. I don't really know any upbeat songs, besides I only learned this song from Lyra."

Gray sighed, "I think we should skip the song. We need to stay quiet, we don't wanna be found out."

Natsu didn't say anything and instead looked at Gray.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy was sleeping on her side while Happy was curled near her stomach and Natsu went back to sleep snoring. The cave then began to shake waking Lucy up, "What's going on?"

Natsu shot right up, "Is it nighttime yet?!"

A purple magic circle appeared above the frozen Deliora shinning a glowing purple light down at it.

"A beam of light…" Lucy stared.

"It's shining down from the ceiling!" Natsu said.

"But why is it purple? It must be moonlight." Gray questioned.

"What's going on? I'm getting scared Gray." Happy said.

They saw the purple light shine down on the frozen demon.

"It's shining down on Deliora!" Gray said.

"I don't think that's a coincidence." Natsu said.

Gray looked at them, "Lets go! We have to find out where the lights coming from!"

"Aye!" Happy said.

They ran off in another direction of the cave hoping to find some answers as to what's going on. Arriving at the top of where the light was coming from they saw it was a magic circle.

"Why would someone cast a magic circle inside this old temple?" Gray wondered.

"Lets find out!" Natsu said making all of them run off again. Running up the stairs they made it all the way to the top and outside of the building. They saw people dressed up in robes around in a circle chanting something.

They hid behind some stones.

"What are they doing?" Natsu whispered.

Lucy shushed him.

Looking up they saw it was the moon they were drawing the magic from.

"The moon…" Gray said.

Natsu looked at the robe people, "It looks like those robed freaks are chanting some spell to collect the moonlight."

"And shine it on Deliora, question is why?" Lucy wondered.

"It's a spell called the Moon Drip." Lyra said.

Lucy raised a brow, "Your still here?"

"I see. That's what their trying to do." Lyra mumbled.

"You know something about this Lyra?" Lucy asked.

Lyra nodded, "They're using the moon drip spell to melt the ice surrounding the demon underground, so they can resurrect it."

"What?!" Natsu whispered.

Lucy clicked her tongue, "So I was right. They are using the moon drip to try and free Deliora."

"They can't! The ice used in an iced shell can't be melted!" Gray protested.

"I hate to say it but that's not entirely true. While the iced shell spell is strong, it can be melted using moon drip. Focus moon energy can break any magical spell." Lyra explained.

Happy's eyes widened, "Oh no!"

Gray got pissed, "Idiots! They've never witnessed the wrath of Deliora!"

"I think what the islanders believe is a cure against them may actually be side effects of the moon drip. Concentrated moon energy can contaminate your body. I'm afraid those poor islanders have been exposed to way too much of it." Lyra explained further.

Natsu growled, "I'll make them pay!"

"Hold it," Lucy elbowed him in the face, "Someone's coming."

They saw someone wearing armor on his head and feet approach the people gathering the moon drip; he was tall from the looks of it and was smirking. Yuka, Sherry and Toby were with him.

"What a waste," Yuka complained, "I lost so much precious sleep for nothing."

Toby started falling asleep even though he was walking.

"We searched all day for the intruders but never found a trace of them." Yuka said.

"Maybe there wasn't any!" Toby yelled.

"I'm afraid I have some sad news Cold Emperor," Sherry said to the man next to her, "We thought we had intruders during the day, but it seems they got away somehow. I cannot speak of love in this situation."

"Intruders?" the cold emperor spoke.

"So that guys their leader." Natsu observed.

Lucy nodded, "Looks that way, and something tells me he's the one that wants Deliora to be revived more than anything."

"Has Deliora been awakened yet?" the Cold Emperor asked.

"It should be later tonight or tomorrow." Sherry told him.

"Which one girl!" Toby yelled at her.

"The time has almost come. If you see those intruders again kill them. I don't want anyone getting in my way." The Cold Emperor told them.

"They must've been villagers. Their the only other people on this island." Sherry said.

Gray's eyes widened when he heard the cold emperors voice, "That voice…it can't be…"

"Then destroy the village!" he commanded.

"Yes sir!" Sherry said.

"Understood." Yuka said.

Toby growled.

"What?!" Natsu whispered.

"So they would kill innocent people just to make sure no one stops them from trying to awaken Deliora? Makes me sick!" Lucy growled.

"Yeah, we gotta stop 'em." Natsu said.

The Cold Emperor smirked, "It's a shame there has to be bloodshed."

Gray was convinced now, "That voice…I didn't wanna believe it but it is…its…Lyon!"

They looked over to him.

"Lyon? Who's that?" Natsu asked.

Gray looked down, "He learned under Ur just like me. I can't believe he would do this to our master! This...disrespect!"

Lucy looked at him then to Lyon's little group, "Here's the plan. Natsu and me will handle the lackeys while you handle Lyon. Sound good?"

Gray looked at her, "What?"

"This is something the two of you need to settle on your own. And I hate to say it, but talking to him might not work in this kind of situation so you'll have to fight it out. Just make sure you don't get killed." Lucy said.

Gray opened and closed his mouth several times before he finally found the will to speak, "Right."

"What? But I wanted to fight that guy." Natsu complained.

Lucy whacked him on the head sending him down on the ground, "Didn't you hear me? This fight is between the two of them, so stay out of it," she leaned down and whispered something in his ear, "Only step in when you feel the need to okay?"

Natsu saw that knowing look in her eye and nodded, "Got it."

Lucy looked towards the cat, "Happy, you mind sticking with me for a little bit?"

Happy saluted to her, "I'm all yours."

She nodded, "Lyra, thanks for everything. You can head back now."

Lyra nodded seriously, "Good luck Lucy." She said disappearing.

Lucy put her hand down to the ground; "Ready?" she saw them all nod and took that cue to execute the plan, "Mark of the Earth." She whispered changing her appearance, "Gaia no Bainzu (Vines of Gaia)." Three vines sprouted from under Sherry, Yuka, and Toby grabbing and squeezing them a little.

"Wh-what is this?!" Yuka yelled unable to move.

"I can't break free!" Sherry yelled.

"These things are squeezing the life outta me!" Toby yelled.

If he didn't have the helmet on his head right now then Lyon's face would show surprise.

Three figures revealed themselves from behind their hiding place alerting their enemies to their presence.

"It's the intruders!" Yuka yelled still trying to get free from the vines.

"They're the ones who hurt Angelica!" Sherry growled.

"No one cares about your stupid pet rat Sherry!" Toby yelled.

Lucy was starting the get annoyed at the three, "You three will entertain us while these two have their own fight, children on the earth." Thrusting her hand out she made the vines throw the three away from the area and to god knows where on the island.

Changing back she gave Gray a look that he returned, patting Natsu on the shoulder the two of them, plus Happy sprinted off in search of Lyon's goons while Gray was left there with him.

Lyon chuckled, "So its you."

Gray glared, "Yeah it is. Just what the hell do you think your doing Lyon?!"

Lyon took the helmet off revealing his hair was spiky and white with black eyes, "What am I doing you ask? I'm reviving Deliora so that I can surpass Ur!"

"You mean to tell me you brought this monstrosity here just so you could try and beat it?! Have you lost your mind?!" Gray yelled.

"I'm not wrong for doing what needs to be done! I will revive Deliora and I will surpass Ur! I won't let you take that from me again!" Lyon yelled.

Gray got in an ice-make pose, "I won't let you disrespect my master like this!"

Lyon smirked also getting in an ice-make pose, "Come."

Meanwhile on a pirate ship closing in on the island the sailors on the ship were unconscious expect the captain who was steering the ship.

The captain looked behind him, "Uh, why do you wanna go to Galuna Island? Its scary!"

"Just shut up and steer!" a female voice ordered.

The man flinched and turned around steering the ship just like she asked. All of the sailor's started waking up.

"If you drop us off somewhere you can have the boat! Please I'm begging ya lady! I've heard that island is cursed and anyone who steps foot on it turns into a demon!" the captain explained.

"I will take that chance." The woman said.

"But! Why do you have to go there?" the captain asked.

The night sky revealed a woman with long red hair wearing armor, a blur skirt, and black boots, "When rules are broken the guilty must punished. And that is all I can tell you."

The captain sweat-dropped while the other crew members thought she looked cool.

Back on the island Lucy's eyes glowed purple for a split second alerting her that Natsu's comment from before they came to the island was about to happen sooner than they think.

"Looks like she'll be here soon." Lucy said to no one in particular.

Natsu and Happy looked at her, "You say something Lucy?" Natsu asked.

She shook her head, "No nothing. Lets split up."

"Aye!" Natsu went off somewhere else and Happy went with Lucy.

 _Hopefully Gray will be able to defeat Lyon and make sure Deliora isn't revived otherwise we'll be in trouble_. Lucy thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Team Natsu vs. Team Lyon**


	8. Team Natsu vs Team Lyon!

**(Song: FT OP2: Sense of Wonder by Idoling!)**

 **Sousa WE CAN DO IT! Motto hatena darakede ikō**

 **Fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru**

 **Kono sekaijū ga WONDER LAND**

 **Bokura wa mō sudeni WONDER ringu**

 **Doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan**

 **Jibuntte dare darō? Riarutte nan darō?**

 **Ashita wa doushite mienain darō?**

 **Koukishin no bun dake leberu UP shiteku**

 **Kimi to boku no EVERYDAY sutetamon janai desho?**

 **Oshiete Sense of Wonder**

 **Jinsei wa shugyou nari**

 **Dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto hatena sagashi ni ikō**

 **Arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai**

 **Mahō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringu.**

 **Shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan!**

 **LETS WONDER ring.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were searching off in different parts of the forest trying to find Lyon's lackeys but couldn't find them anywhere. Both growing frustrated they met up back with each other.

"Did you find them?" Natsu asked.

Lucy shook her head, "No. I didn't even send them that far so where could they be?"

Happy got in a thinking pose then thought of something, "The village!"

Lucy and Natsu looked at him and realized he was right. Lyon told them to destroy the village earlier.

"Those bastards!" Natsu growled.

"We need to head to the village now!" she said running towards the direction where the village was located her partners following right after her. Her eyes glowed purple for a split second and she froze a look of horror on her face alerting Natsu and Happy.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked.

Her eyes were shaking, "No…Gray…"

"Gray? What's wrong with Gray?" Natsu asked her again.

She grabbed him by the shoulders gripping them slightly, "You need to go where Gray is right now! Do you hear me?! Don't ask why just please go to him!"

"Lucy…?" Happy looked at her with worry.

Natsu saw the horrified look on her face and nodded. Bumping his forehead against hers she calmed down slightly, "Alright. I'll go see what's up with Gray and bring him back to the village okay?"

She nodded and picked up Happy, "Hurry and bring him back as soon as you can." She said running off in the direction of the village while Natsu went in the direction Gray and Lyon were.

 **With Gray**

Currently the ice wizard was on the ground having been defeated by Lyon. And to add insult to injury the bastard had the nerve to stab him in his side. Gray just laid there unable to move until he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Natsu? What're you doing here?" Gray questioned.

"Lucy told me to come here and get you and now I see why. That bastard really did a number on you," he said grabbing the ice mage by the back of his shirt, "I can see the village from here, so come on lets go."

"Wait. I can walk." Gray told him getting up slowly, "Where's Lyon?"

"Don't know. Guess he took off somewhere. We couldn't find his lackeys either so Lucy went back to the village to warn the villagers, while I came back to get you." Natsu explained.

Gray looked at him, "How did Lucy know I needed help?"

Natsu shrugged, "She just knew. She was freaking out telling me I needed to get to you now."

Gray was about to respond but tumbled back down only to be grabbed by Natsu and placed on his shoulder, "Now hold on. We have to hurry and get back to the village before they do."

As they were walking down to the village Gray remembered something his master told him about not going after Deliora because it was out of his league. He realized he had said the same words to Natsu and started crying.

"Hey." Gray said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I didn't believe in you." Gray apologized with tears in his eyes, "I'm no better."

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself cause ya lost a fight! You're a member of Fairy Tail! And we don't give up when times are tough! So just put it behind you and keep moving forward!" he said speeding off towards the village.

 **In the Village**

Lucy had arrived at the village and informed them that Lyon's group was on their way here to try and attack them. But Lucy wasn't about to let that happen so she decided to try and protect them as best she can.

Happy looked at her, "So what are we gonna do Lucy?"

"I'm gonna see what the enemy will do first then I'll either attack or defend depending on what sneaky tactics they'll try to use." Lucy said.

Happy nodded.

"Ms. Lucy it looks like there's someone headed this way!" the gatekeeper said.

Lucy looked up at the keeper and nodded, "Its probably Natsu and Gray! Open the gate!"

The gatekeeper nodded, "Right!"

And just like she said the person coming towards the village was Natsu who was running towards them with Gray on his back, "Hey! You guys okay?!"

Lucy nodded, "We're fine, but how's Gray?"

Natsu set the ice mage down on the ground. At some point he lost consciousness. Lucy saw the state he was in and felt extremely pissed off! Someone was going to feel her wrath very soon and it would be smart to stay the hell away from her when that happens.

"Looks like Lyon's lackey aren't here yet." Natsu observed.

Lucy shook her head, "No not yet, but if their smart they'll stay the hell away from here cause I'm just itching to beat one of them to half to death."

Natsu cracked his knuckles, "Same here."

Happy was equally upset, "They hurt Gray, so we'll make sure they feel the wrath of Fairy Tail!"

One of the villagers noticed something in the sky and pointed up to it, "Over there!"

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy looked towards the sky and saw that giant rat from earlier flying in the sky holding what looked to be a bucket of some kind and housing three passengers on its back.

"Looks like they finally decided to show up." Natsu glared.

"They must have been waiting for us to show up here and then chose to strike." Lucy figured.

"But what's that stuff in the bucket?" Happy questioned.

Lucy's eyes glowed purple again and showed an angry expression on her face worrying Happy.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Happy asked carefully.

Lucy glared up at them, "What they have in that bucket is jelly acid!"

"Acid?!" a male villager yelled.

Natsu growled, "They've gone too far!"

They saw that the giant rat released all of the acid jelly down on the village, but Lucy was faster, "Mark of the Moon!" her appearance changed and she took out her Kagura suzu pointing it upwards, "Tsuki Baria (Moon Barrier)!" the bells began to chime and a large white barrier surrounded the entire village protecting it from the acid jelly which disappeared the moment it hit the barrier as if it never existed.

"Sh-she stopped it!"

"But how?!"

"That's amazing!"

Natsu grinned and Happy smiled. That was their Lucy all right.

Lucy dispelled the barrier and changed back to normal seeing as how there was no threat towards the village or the villagers anymore.

While the villagers were impressed by the display Lyon's group certainly wasn't.

"She made the acid disappear just by summoning a barrier?! Just who are these people?!" Yuka questioned.

"That's not possible! No one should be able to make Angelica's acid vanish into thin air like that!" Sherry yelled.

"Yeah well it looks like they just did." Toby sweat-dropped.

They all landed on the ground near the villagers. The Fairy Tail wizards glaring at them.

"We were trying to show mercy and make your deaths quick and painless, but since that didn't work we'll have to resort to bloodshed." Sherry told them.

"Fifty villagers, two wizards shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes." Yuka stated.

Toby growled.

"You ready?" Natsu asked.

Lucy crossed her arms, "You need to ask?"

"Count again cause theirs three wizards!" Happy declared.

Gray had woken up at some point and stood up slowly, "Let me help you…"

They looked over at him.

"So you came to huh?" Lucy said.

"Not gonna happen. We don't need your help." Natsu told him.

Gray panted, "Natsu…don't do this to me." the pink haired mage punched him right in the gut.

"Just lie down and get some rest." Natsu told him.

Gray grabbed the fire mage's scarf, "Someday…I'll…" he didn't get to finish because he passed out.

Lucy and Happy saw the scene.

She sighed, "He gave Natsu no choice. Gray's too stubborn for his own good."

Happy nodded, "He's giving Gray some tough love. Natsu knows he's in no condition to fight so he had to stop him."

"They may try to hide it but it's obvious the two of them do care about each other." Lucy stated.

One of the villagers took Gray from the fire mage placing the boy on his shoulder.

"Take care of him for us okay?" Lucy asked.

He nodded, "No problem miss Lucy. Lets go." The villagers walked away letting the two mages battle it out without them there to get in their way.

Sherry smirked, "We're not leaving until every villager here is dead. Angelica?" the giant rat leapt in the air grabbing the pink haired girl flying towards the villagers.

Nastu looked around and saw that Lucy wasn't with them anymore, "Where'd she go?"

Happy pointed upwards, "She grabbed on to the rat!"

Natsu looked up, "Is she insane?!"

Lucy grabbed onto the rats foot with one hand and decided to punch it with her other making it tingle and lose altitude sending it flying down out of the sky.

"We're going down!" Sherry yelled.

Lucy didn't say anything as they found themselves coming down from the sky. Just as they were about to hit the ground she jumped off just in time to avoid being crushed. Whether Sherry was crushed beneath the creature or not she couldn't care less.

Natsu was worried. He knew Lucy was strong, but falling from that height could be fatal, "I wonder if she's okay."

Happy activated his wings, "I'll go and check on her."

"Thanks. Be careful." Natsu told him, "I'll stay here and deal with these two."

Happy nodded and flew off, "Right."

Yuka looked at him, "You use fire magic don't you? And that emblem on your shoulder. Don't tell me you're the Salamander from Fairy Tail I've heard so much about. You know we use to be in a famous wizard guild ourselves so you shouldn't blow us off."

"In fact Iron Rock Jura use to belong to the same guild," Yuka smirked, "Surely you've heard of the Lamia Scale."

Natsu shot his flames at both opponents signaling that he didn't really care about what guild they came from.

"Hey cut it out!" Yuka yelled having dispelled the barrier around him, "Listen when I'm talking to you!"

"Why? You think I care what guild your from or who the other members are? We came here to help the villagers and you're the ones who put them in danger. Which makes you Fairy Tail's enemy. And that gives me more than enough reason to fight you." Natsu glared.

"Its pointless to fight me because none of your spells will work against me." Yuka taunted.

"I wonder about that." Natsu said.

"I specialize in anti-wizard magic when I was with the Lamia Scale guild, and I'm sure you understand why. No matter how strong they might be all wizards are powerless against me," Yuka said shooting two blue energies at Natsu, "Even you!"

Natsu jumped in the air, "Oh yeah?!" he said charging at him.

Yuka stuck his hand out and blocked Natsu's fire punch, but Natsu smirked expecting that and pushed his whole body inside the wave surprising both Yuka and Toby.

"He's pushing his whole body inside the wave!" Toby yelled.

"Your magic's no match for my brute strength! So what're you gonna do now?!" Natsu grinned.

"He's crazy Yuka! Watch out!" Toby warned.

"You've broke through my wave but now your stuck now Salamander. Your flames aren't gonna work now that your inside." Yuka smirked.

Natsu grinned, "But I can still use them outside and you just gave me a great idea!" Natsu's elbow caught on fire, "Karyū no Enchū (Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow)!"

"He's using his fire magic as a booster to increase the power of his punch!" Yuka said his eyes widening. Natsu punched Yuka right in his face sending him flying through the air and hitting the ground hard making him unconscious.

Natsu smiled, "That's one down."

"Man. Your awesome!" Toby complimented.

"Your about to see just awesome first hand!" Natsu said.

"I'm not scared. Cause I'm even stronger than Yuka is." He said his nails glowing green becoming claws, "Check out my jellyfish paralyzing claws! Bet you'll never guess what these babies can do!"

"Paralyze you?" Natsu repeated.

"Whoa! How did you know that?!" Toby asked in shock, "Hey you got ESP or something?"

Natsu just looked at him like he was an idiot, which he probably is, "No. You're just. Real dumb."

Toby swiped at him but Natsu got out the way in time, "Nobody talks to me like that!"

"Watch it." Natsu said.

Toby swiped at him again, "Just one swipe from my claws, you'll be frozen waiting to die!"

Natsu kept dodging his claws, "Hey man hold on a sec. You've got a little something right here." He said pointing to the side of his head.

Toby looked at him then touched his forehead making him puncture it and green electricity coursed throughout his body paralyzing him making him go unconscious.

"Well that was easy." Natsu stated, "Those guys were a joke."

He went over to a stone that looked like a grave, "We're gonna find a way to change your people back to normal Bobo. I know we will. And I promise you. I will avenge your death." He vowed.

 **With Lucy**

The giant rat Angelica was currently unconscious and unmoving thanks to Lucy making it go flying down and out of the air. She was currently standing a few feet away from Sherry watching tears falling down from her eyes.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?! It's horrible! Because of you the cold emperor will no longer be able to trust me! He won't love me anymore!" Sherry yelled.

Lucy closed her eyes, "I could honestly care less."

"And look what you did to Angelica! I'll make you pay!" she declared.

Lucy glared at her, "You think you can? Give it your best shot!"

"Wooden Doll!" Sherry yelled making a tree move from behind Lucy.

"Doll magic huh? I'm not impressed." Lucy said in a bored tone.

Sherry screamed making the giant tree send a fist towards Lucy only for the blonde to send her own punch towards it shattering its arm making it step back away from her. Sherry was in shock her self, "What? There's no way! She actually shattered its arm just by punching it?!"

Lucy looked up at the girl, "Well? Is that all?"

Sherry grit her teeth, "Doll Attack: Rock Doll!" a pile of rocks gather around her forming into a rock doll allowing her to control it while on the top of its head. She looked down at the blonde mage and smirked, "Impressed by my power? I use Doll Attack magic which allows me control living and non living things!"

Lucy sighed again, "Is that so? Well I'm not exactly impressed by it right now. In fact I'm still down right pissed about how you tried to kill the villagers earlier, and now you posses living things as if they were your toys? For some reason that doesn't sit well with me." a magic circle appeared below her, "Well I have a form that might not take too well with you taking possession of a tree and a rock. Sucks to be you right now." Sherry watched as the trees were responding to the blonde's will and couldn't understand why.

"Wakusei Mahō: Chikyū Fōmu (Planetary Magic: Earth Form)!" she was engulfed in a pale green light, the mark of the earth appeared on her left cheek a circle that was split into four her hair became short her bangs covering her forehead, while two long green strands reached her knees. She was wearing a dress made of leaves it covering her chest and going down to her knees. Wearing a leaf bracelet on both her wrists and ankles she was also barefooted and wore a crown of leaves on her head. Her eyes were also light green.

A giant vine came underneath her allowing her to sit on it and was high in the air allowing Lucy to be above Sherry looking down at her with angry expression on her face.

Sherry's eyes grew wide, "Wh-what is this?! I've never seen magic like this before! Its like she's controlling the earth around her!"

Lucy glared at the girl, "You dare posses a sapling as though it was one of your toys?! I will not forgive anyone who dares take possession of the living things born from the earth!"

"I have no idea what your talking about but I've had enough of you! Attack her rock doll!" Sherry ordered the puppet. But the rock doll refused to move as if ignoring her orders, "What's wrong?! I said attack her!" she ordered again but once again the rock doll ignored her.

"What's going on?! Why won't you obey me?!" Sherry yelled.

Lucy watched as the girl tried to take command of he rock doll and decided to explain why it was ignoring her, "A child will never strike down its own mother no matter who tells it to."

Sherry looked up at her, "What are you talking about?!"

"Your rock doll as you call it was born form the magma, which is molten material found within the earth. When it cools either above or below the earth's surface it crystallizes and forms into rocks, do you understand?" Lucy explained.

Sherry just stared at her telling her she had no idea what she was talking about.

Lucy allowed the vine to bring her down a little and stuck her hand out making the rock doll move towards her outstretched hand. The rock doll bowed its head making Sherry fall forward and off the rock dolls head. She looked up and saw Lucy pet the rock doll with such tenderness and with a serene smile on her face that disappeared when she looked at her.

"In this form, I control everything that's related to the earth meaning your magic has no effect on anything here. And the reason why your doll didn't attack me is because in this form everything born from the earth considers me its mother because I control everything, from the vines, to the trees, and the rocks. In other words, I am the earth itself." Lucy explained.

Sherry had a horrified expression on her face then stood up, "But that's not possible! How can you control the very earth we stand on?!"

"In my earth form I control everything related to the planet earth as I have already explained to you, child of the earth Sherry." Lucy said calmly. The tree that lost its arm thanks to Lucy's punch had its arm fully restored and stood near the vine Lucy was sitting on as if acting as her body guard, as was the rock doll.

Sherry looked around and saw that all of the trees had come to life and were glaring at her with their red eyes. She was scared. Her magic had no effect on the living things around her anymore. She was completely defenseless so she decided to run away but Lucy saw that coming.

"Gaia no Bainzu (Vines of Gaia)." Four vines shot up from the ground grabbing onto Sherry's wrists and ankles lifting her in the air in front of Lucy. The girl looked at Lucy in fear.

"You seem frightened." Lucy stated.

"Who wouldn't be?! Your magic's not normal!" Sherry yelled.

Lucy smiled, "On contraire no magic is considered normal here in Earthland. And my magic may be considered rare to those who see it first hand, child of the earth Sherry."

"What kind of magic lets you control the very earth itself?!" Sherry yelled again causing Lucy to summon another vine and wrap it around her mouth.

"I don't appreciate your yelling so I'm going to have to make you be quiet, child of the earth Sherry." Lucy said.

Sherry was trying to say something but couldn't because she had a vine wrapped around her mouth.

"The magic I am currently using right now is called Planetary Magic. A magic that is unique only to me. I also use Celestial Magic but if I had used that you probably would have taken control over my precious spirits, which is something I could not allow. Therefore I didn't use them in battle and decided to only use my planetary magic." Lucy told her.

 _Planetary Magic? I've never heard of such magic before._ Sherry thought.

"Now then. What do you think I should with you now?" Lucy asked.

Sherry felt her blood run cold when she said that.

"I doubt you and your friends are related to what's happening with the villagers, but trying to revive the demon Deliora is not smart in fact I find it dangerous. Such a being should stay sealed, and I won't let you harm anymore innocent lives all because your selfish desires. Therefore you will be punished, child of the earth Sherry." Lucy said as another vine came out of nowhere from behind her and crept towards Sherry slowly making the girl scream and beg for mercy.

Lucy willed the vine to come towards Sherry slowly making the girl scream in fear the closer it got. When it was within range to either poke her eyes out or strangle her she passed out due to the fact that she couldn't take it anymore. The vine stopped moving and went back into the earth just as she passed out and Lucy giggled.

"I may have said I would punish you, but I'm not going to do that, child of the earth Sherry." Lucy said to the unconscious girl removing the vine that was wrapped around her mouth but still had kept the vines around her wrists and ankles.

"Lucy!" a little voice called out.

Looking up at the rising sun she saw it was Happy flying towards her, "Your alright! I was worried about you!" he saw Sherry being held in the air by vines then saw Lucy's full earth form.

Lucy smiled, "I'm alright, child of the earth Happy."

Happy landed on the vine sitting next to her, "Is this what your full earth form looks like?"

She nodded, "That's right. I can control the entire earth in this form."

"Wow!" Happy said.

She smiled at the sparkle in the cat's eyes.

Happy looked up towards the unconscious Sherry, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing really. I merely made her believe that I was going to punish her for trying to kill the villagers and she passed out." She explained.

"Oh, well serves her right for trying to kill innocent people!" Happy said.

Lucy nodded, "I agree," she looked over to the rock and tree doll, "The two no longer have to stay in those forms if you don't want to."

The two living dolls shook their heads stating they'd like to stay a bit longer. Happy found it creepy but since they were listening to Lucy he had nothing to be afraid of.

Lucy's eyes glowed purple and looked to her right where the beach was located and smiled, "Looks like Erza's here."

Happy shivered, "What! Erza's here?! We've gotta run!" he was bout to fly off but Lucy caught him setting him down on her lap, "Relax Happy. There's no point in running away so we might as well go and see her together okay?"

Happy looked up at her, "But Erza's scary, and besides she won't listen to us anyway."

Lucy nodded, "I know, but don't worry about that. Gray will tell her off when we get back to the village."

"Really? But how do you know that?" Happy asked.

She smiled, "I'll tell you when we get off this island. Right now lets go and see Erza so we can bring her to the village where Natsu and Gray are."

Happy nodded, "Aye!"

Lucy had the giant vine bring them over to Erza's location the tree and rock doll following right after her. She also had the vines drag Sherry right along with them not wanting to leave her here in the forest alone.

They arrived at the sandy part of the island and saw the red head herself who had her back turned to them meaning she just now arrive on the island, "Over here Erza." she called out.

She got the red heads attention making Erza look over at her with a stern glare on her face making Happy shiver but Lucy scratched the back of his ears making him relax a little.

"Lucy, I trust you know why I'm here don't you?" Erza asked.

Lucy tilted her head, "I do. Its because Natsu wanted to go on the S-Class mission and as his partner I had an obligation to go with him."

"That's right," Erza said bringing out a sword and pointing it towards her, "You have broken guilds rules and Master Makarov's trust! You two will come back to the guild and receive your punishments!"

Happy decided to speak up, "But Erza we can't leave! These people need us and we have to stop Lyon before he awakens Deliora!"

Erza glared at him, "I don't care!"

Both the tree and rock doll got in position to attack her but Lucy stopped them.

"There is no need for that you two. She is a friend not a foe." She said softly making them lower their guard only because she told them to. Lucy looked over to Erza, "I'm afraid Happy's right, child of the earth Erza. We no longer have the option to leave now. Not with Deliora here." The vine carrying Lucy moved back into the forest, "Follow me to the village, Gray is resting there and Natsu should be there himself having defeated both Toby and Yuka. I'll leave Sherry with her pet rat seeing as how she is no longer a threat."

The tree and rock doll glared at the red head and followed Lucy back into the forest taking them back to the village. Erza said nothing and followed after them still keeping her glare in place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived back at the village and were relieved to see it was still in one piece. Looks like Lyon decided to leave them alone and focus only on Deliora, which is still not a good thing.

The giant vine brought Lucy down on the ground and went back into the earth. She changed back into her normal form, "I've said before and I'll say it again. Using the earth form makes me feel tingly."

Happy nodded, "Yeah, but it still looked really cool though."

Lucy smiled at him then noticed the tree and rock doll Sherry created still didn't go back into the earth, "How come you two are still here? Sherry's unconscious right now so you should have gone back to being a normal tree and rocks."

Erza didn't comment on it but she thought the same thing.

Happy tilted his head then smiled, "I think they wanna stay with you Lucy! They probably like you a lot better than Sherry!"

She looked at Happy then back to the tree and rock dolls seeing them actually nodding their heads in agreement to what Happy said.

Lucy shook her head and smiled changing into her Mark of the Earth form and holding her hand out, "Let's all get along well together then." The tree touched her hand before disappearing into a green light, the rock doll doing the same thing. Looks like Lucy can summon a tree and rock soldiers now. Changing back to normal she picked up Happy, "Why don't we go rest up for a bit? Summoning a barrier and going into full earth form has made me a little sleepy." She said walking through the village doors.

Happy nodded, "Aye!"

Erza followed without saying a word.

 **Morning in the Village**

Gray woke up inside a hut and sat up slowly examining his injuries, which seemed to have healed a little. Stepping out of the tent a female villager told him his friends were waiting in a hut for him, thanking her he walked over to the hut. Walking inside he noticed Lucy had Happy in her lap sitting a few feet away from Erza, and said woman gave him a stern glare.

"You made me wait. Not smart." Erza said.

"Erza?" Gray gasped.

"Lucy's got me up to speed with everything that's happened. I thought you were sent here to stop Natsu and these two fools. Needless to say I'm disappointed." Erza said standing up with her hands on her hips.

Gray looked around and noticed the pink haired fire mage wasn't here, "Where is he anyway?"

"That's what we'd all like to know." Erza said.

"The last time I saw him he was fighting against Lyon's lackeys Toby and Yuka," Lucy spoke up, "After we came back and didn't see him here Erza demanded I take her to see you but I told her you were unconscious and had to wait for you to wake up."

"Okay. We're going to search for Natsu and then we're going back to the guild." Erza said.

"But we can't leave the island just yet!" Gray protested, "If Lucy filled you in then you know exactly what these villagers are going through right now!"

Erza turned to him, "And what would be your point?"

Gray just looked at her. He couldn't believe she would say something like that.

"I came here solely to apprehend these fools for breaking the guild rules. I'm not interested in anything other than that." Erza stated.

"Rules? Have you seen what's happened to the people of this island?!" Gray said.

"I have." Erza said simply.

"And your still just gonna turn you back on them?" Gray asked.

"Their request is posted on every guild in the board hall. The villagers will be better served by wizards who are cleared for S-Class. Your not qualified." Erza stated simply.

"How can you be so heartless?!" Gray yelled.

Erza glared at him, "What did you say?"

Happy was about to say something but Lucy stopped him. She shook her head telling him to stay out of this.

Erza requiped a sword, "Have you chosen to defy the guilds rules as well?" she questioned pointing her sword at him, "You'll face the same punishment."

Gray grabbed the sword gripping it tightly and glared back at her, "Do what you must. For me there's no other choice to be made. I can't walk away from what I know is right."

Erza stared at him in shock. He let the sword go and walked away from her, "I'm seeing this through to the end," he looked back at her, "And you can't stop me."

Erza started to shake as he said that.

Gray looked over at Lucy and Happy, "You guys coming with me?"

Lucy stood up placing Happy on her shoulder, "I wanna see this through to the end myself. Plus you and Lyon still need to have your fight otherwise you won't be able to get through to him."

Gray nodded then headed out, "Lets go."

Lucy followed after him without saying a word to Erza.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gray, Lucy, Happy, and surprisingly Erza were heading towards the moon temple the ice mage explaining why Lyon wants to revive Deliora.

"He's decided it has to be him that kills Deliora. Cause it's the one thing she couldn't do." Gray explained.

"What an idiot. If anything Deliora will kill him." Lucy stated.

"Aye." Happy nodded.

"Listen. There's something…something I never got to tell him." Gray said.

"Hm?" Lucy said.

"I kept it a secret. Ur made me promise to never let him know, but I have to. Ur may not be with us, but she's still alive." Gray said.

Erza and Happy gasped but Lucy had a different reaction.

 _So I wasn't imagining it. There really was another presence within the ice besides Deliora._ She thought.

"Guys I wanna fight him alone so…" Gray trailed off.

"I already told you its something you two have to handle, but you never said we couldn't watch." Lucy smiled.

Gray looked at her, "Thanks."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived inside the temple and saw Natsu in front of Lyon about to fight it out when Gray punched him in his face, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Natsu punched right back, "That's my line! You shouldn't even be here!"

"Well I am!" Gray yelled getting in his face.

Lucy shook her head and Happy sighed. Erza having had enough of this hit them both on the head, "Enough!"

Natsu freaked out when he realized Erza was here and hid behind Lucy who merely sighed, "Don't hide behind me."

"Aye." Happy sighed right along with her.

Lyon started to laugh getting everyone's attention, "So your all here together. I can't ask for a better opportunity to eliminate you all!"

Lucy glared at him, "He's really starting to get on my nerves."

"Yeah. Same here." Natsu agreed.

Happy nodded, "Aye."

Erza sent him a murderous glare; "I will allow Gray to fight you one-on-one. If I find you trying to kill him I will strike you down without mercy!"

Lucy stood next her, "Same here. I would love to beat you half to death because that's what you deserve."

A dark surrounded both girls making Natsu and Happy hold on to each other in fear.

Gray sweat-dropped, "Okay, you two need to calm down."

Just then the temple started to shake getting everyone's attention.

"What's going on?!" Happy yelled.

Lucy looked around, "The temples shaking?"

"Looks that way." Erza observed.

Natsu was hitting and kicking the temple making Gray look at him, "What the hell are you doing?"

Just then a weirdo came through the hole in the wall, "Pardon the interruption."

Lyon looked at him, "I should have known. I take it you did this?"

"Indeed I did sir. I thought I would take the liberty of straightening the temple for you." the shirt man said.

"That weirdo fixed it all up?" Gray questioned.

"And after all the trouble I went through to mess it all up to." Natsu said.

Lucy sweat-dropped, "So you're the one responsible for messing up the temple? I should have known."

"Tell me how you fixed it you weirdo!" Natsu yelled.

The man laughed at him making Natsu mad then ran off still laughing.

Natsu chased right after him, "Get back here!"

Gray sighed, "What an idiot."

"Indeed." Lyon agreed.

Erza and Happy just stood there shaking their heads at Natsu's short temper.

"You two can start fighting now it you want." Lucy smiled but Gray could tell she was waiting for Lyon to mess up so she can get at him, the same was said of Erza.

"You heard the her. Lets finish this once and for all!" Gray said.

"Yes lets." Lyon smirked.

 **With Natsu**

Natsu had finally caught up with the weirdo, "You done running away from me now?!"

The man grinned.

"I'll burn that grin right off your face!" Natsu yelled punching the ground where the man once stood.

"Interesting. How did you manage to catch up to me so fast?" the man questioned.

"I followed my nose that's all. For some reason you totally reek of lady's perfume." Natsu said.

The man laughed, "I would love to stay and chat but I've got more important things to do right now. Like reviving Deliora."

"Just forget about that its not gonna happen." Natsu said.

"Really and why's that?" the man asked.

Natsu pointed at him, "Cause Gray's gonna kick Lyon's butt. And any minute now I'm gonna kick your butt like a billion times. And then this will all be over" Natsu informed.

"We'll just have to see about that." The man said looking over to the monster.

Natsu looked at the demon his eyes widening, "That's moonlight! There's someone doing the ceremony right now?!"

"Only one person, which means the moon drip is really powerful right now. However that's hardly a concern since we've already gathered plenty of moonlight. We just need to give it a nudge to finish the job. Like this!" the man said making the ice melt faster.

"This can't be good! Deliora's ice is melting like crazy!" Natsu yelled running back; "I gotta go stop that guy before things get ugly!"

The man used two fingers to make the ceiling above Natsu fall but the fire mage punched it, "I'll I gotta do is stop the moon drip and its game over!"

The man laughed, "I must say I took you for a fool but when push comes to shove it seems your surprisingly clever Salamander."

 **With Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Happy**

Gray and Lyon were both going at it. The two hadn't used magic yet so they were just doing hand-to-hand combat with each other. Lyon got a few good hits in but Gray proved to be better surprising the white haired mage when he came back harder even with his wounds. He got in a good punch that sent Lyon flying into the wall and kicked him underneath his chin. Lucy wanted to step in when Lyon was torturing Gray by stepping on him having to be held back by both Erza and Happy but Gray sucker punched the white haired mage so she calmed down a little.

Lyon sent ice arrows at Gray the raven-haired teen dodged out of the way, "It wasn't an easy task transporting Deliora from Brago! And the moon drip's taken three years!"

Gray created a shield blocking the arrows; "You've been wasting your time on this stupid plan for three years?!"

Lyon's eyes widened, "Stupid?! How dare you say that! You've spent the last 10 years in some foolish guild pedaling your life away!" a giant ice bird came from underground and charged at Gray the ice mage dodging out of the way.

"Because I put my faith in what Ur told me!" Gray told him, "So I went west. And eventually made it to Fairy Tail. And she was right. The guild was so full of powerful wizards that I couldn't believe it," he thought back to what Makarov told him about how Iced Shell obeys the will of its user and that even if Gray did melt the ice it would kill Ur.

"I didn't know at the time but I think the old man was thinking about the moon drip when he said that. After everything that Ur did for us you'd kill her without giving it a second thought. You make me sick." Gray glared.

"Say what you will I don't care. My entire life has led up to this moment. Our master is long dead. If we want to prove we have surpassed her what can we do in her absence?!" Lyon yelled pointing at Gray channeling ice through his finger, "Think Gray," he said charging at him, "There's only one answer! Deliora! I will surpass our master by defeating Deliora when she could not!"

Gray dodged the incoming strikes, "Well I admit it's a pretty ambitious plan, but I can't stop thinking that you might've missed the point somewhere along the way!" he made a ice sword shattering Lyon's lion arm, "Someone as blind as you could never be better than Ur! Not in a hundred years! Wake up Lyon!" he said slashing his torso only to find that he slashed an ice clone.

"Fooled you didn't I?" Lyon asked from behind him, "Ice-Make: Tiger!" an ice tiger came charging at Gray, but he stood there looking at it with a calm expression on his face.

"Ice-Make: Prison!" Gray created an ice prison trapping the ice lion, "You see this Lyon? This is what you are." He told the ice mage.

"What?" Lyon questioned.

"A beast in a cage lashing out at a world he barely knows." Gray said looking down on him from the top of the cage.

"Utter nonsense! I'll make quick work of that spell of yours!" Lyon said trying to get the lion out of the cage but it wouldn't budge.

"Single handed spell casting is too unbalanced. Your creation's will let you down when you need them the most." Gray said getting in an ice-make pose, "Ice-Make: Canon!" he fired the ice canon at Lyon making him cry out and destroying half the temple as he did so. Gray watched a shocked and eyes whited out Lyon stand but just barely.

"Ur taught us that remember?" Gray asked.

Lyon moved a little then spoke, "…Gray…" he said then fell to the ground.

Gray sealed up his wound as Lucy, Erza, and Happy approached him.

"You did Gray you won!" Happy said flying around the ice mage.

Erza nodded, "Nice work."

Lucy winked at him, "You won your fight and got your feelings across. All in all I say this worked out great."

Gray smiled, "Thanks guys."

Juts then they heard an ear piercing roar making them cover their ears.

"Ow my ears!" Happy yelled.

"That doesn't sound too promising!" Erza yelled.

"So loud!" Lucy yelled.

Gray looked up at the ceiling, "That sound…I can never forget that sound. They actually revived it." Gray clenched his fists.

Lucy's eyes turned black and she started running in the direction Deliora was located making the others cry out.

"Lucy! Where are you going?!" Happy yelled.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled.

"Where is she going?!" Gray questioned.

"I don't know but we need to follow her!" Erza ordered.

The two them nodded and followed her.

 **With Natsu**

Natsu had just defeated the man who called himself Zalty and was now staring at the now revived Deliora. He saw Lucy had arrived and was looking at her in surprise, jumping down from a large rock he went over to her.

"Hey Lucy! Did Gray beat up that Lyon guy?" Natsu asked.

Lucy didn't respond which made Natsu worry. Looking at her eyes he noticed that they were black instead of brown! This caused him to shake her.

"Lucy! Lucy! Wake up! What's wrong?! Lucy!" Natsu yelled frantically shaking her repeatedly but she still didn't respond.

"Lucy!" a voice came from behind them.

"Happy!" Natsu called out running over to them.

Gray looked up and saw that Deliora was revived, "Bastards really did wake it up!" he growled.

Happy shook in fear, "That's Deliora?!"

"Its monstrous!" Erza said.

Natsu punched his fists together, "We're gonna have to fight this thing! We don't have a choice!"

Lyon was crawling towards the demon, "Neither of you are strong enough...But I am...I will defeat it."

Gray looked at him with pity, "Lyon."

"I'm going to surpass Ur...Finally." Lyon laughed painfully.

Natsu pointed at him, "You can't fight! You can't even get up off the floor!"

Deliora roared.

"I've waited so long. For this moment. She was strong, but still not strong enough to kill that demon. I'm going to do the one thing Ur never could!" Lyon said getting up slowly, "Finally…my dream will be…fulfilled!" Gray hit his shoulder knocking him back down.

"You've caused enough trouble. Now I have to clean up your mess." Gray said.

"Gray? What do you mean by that?" Happy questioned.

Natsu realized what he was talking about and grabbed his shoulders, "Your not using Iced Shell! What makes you think I'll let you use it now?!"

"Natsu…" Gray said.

"Natsu's right. We'll defeat Deliora without having you resort to using Iced Shell." Erza said putting a hand on his back.

"That's right!" Happy agreed.

Gray looked at all of them, "You guys…"

They heard Lucy chuckle, "You've got some loyal friends there don't you Gray?"

Gray froze when she spoke not believing what he was hearing, "That voice…it can't be…!"

"Lucy...?" Happy called out.

Lucy walked towards the demon getting its attention.

"Lucy wait don't!" Natsu said about to go to her only to be stopped by an ice barrier preventing them from helping out. Natsu banged on the ice barrier and looked at Gray, "Dammit Gray drop this barrier right now!"

"Its not me! I'm not the one that's doing this!" Gray yelled trying to break it himself.

Erza slashed her sword at it only for it to be repelled, "I can't break through it either!"

Gray looked over at Lyon but the ice mage was sent over by them at some point and he didn't have enough strength to summon an ice barrier.

"Lucy! Don't go near Deliora! He'll kill you!" Happy yelled.

Lucy chuckled, "I appreciate your concern cat, but I'll be just fine. If anything Deliora shouldn't be coming near me." looking up her black eyes sent a piercing gaze at the demon making it look at her.

She stopped in front of the demon and smirked, "Remember me?"

Deliora growled at the blonde.

"Good. Then I'll make this quick then," she said getting in an ice-make pose, "I told you 10 years ago that I wasn't gonna let you anywhere near my pupils! I'll say this for the last time so listen up! This is it, monster!" Lucy yelled glaring at the demon.

Deliora was about to attack but Lucy was faster, "Ice-Make: Rose Garden!" she created a giant rose garden surrounding Deliora binding it preventing the demon from moving.

Seeing that she successfully had it bound she decided to finish it off, "This is the end for you Deliora!" she said, "Ice-Make: Ice Volcano!" slapping her hand onto the ground she caused an eruption from below Deliora renting the ground apart into the shape of a crater while large chunks of ice are rapidly spewed out of the pit devastating the immediate surroundings. When it died down they saw Deliora had cracks on its skin and was falling apart signaling that it was successfully killed.

Lucy stood up and smirked, "And that's that."

Lyon stared in shock, "What? No way! It can't…it can't be!"

The rest of team Natsu ran over to Lucy, while Lyon was mumbling to himself.

"Deliora. The way she just attacked it like that. There's mo mistaking it…Deliora…was already dead." The temple around them gave way, "For 10 years Ur has gradually depleted the demons life force. And what we just saw, was nothing more than its last dying breathes." He hit the ground with his fist with tears in his eyes, "My dream is dead. There's no hope now! I will never surpass Ur!" he cried a little. He heard footsteps approach him and saw it was Lucy. Lifting him up she slapped him right across the face making him land on his butt.

"You stupid boy! Who said your dream had to be surpassing me?! Did you forget what I told you 10 years ago?! If you can or can't surpass me then find another goal!" Lucy yelled at him.

Lyon was holding his check staring up at the girl only her voice sounded like, "Ur…?"

Lucy who was still being possessed by Ur frowned at him, "Yeah its me. And I'm not happy with you right now Lyon! You've always been a stubborn hardheaded brat but you've gone too far this time! What idiot told you that in order to surpass me you had to revive the demon I was slowly killing for all these years anyway? Or maybe this was something you thought of yourself?"

"But Ur!" Lyon got up and was about to protest.

A tick mark appeared on possessed Lucy's head and she slapped him again this time hard enough to make him spin around, "No excuses you stupid boy!"

Team Natsu didn't know how to react to the current turn of events so they just stood there and watched.

"I've been accessing this girls memories, not only did you try to kill innocent villagers for your deluded dream, you even gathered a bunch of people to help you melt the ice using the moon drip! The people you've gathered want revenge on Deliora for destroying everything they hold dear, but the problem with that is revenge consumes you making you go down a dark path." She explained, "Like you telling your friends to kill all of the villagers and the members of Fairy Tail because you didn't want them getting in your way. Are you proud of yourself?"

Lyon looked down and said nothing because deep down he knew she was right.

She sighed, "Honestly, why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"…I'm sorry." Lyon mumbled.

"As long as you know what you did was wrong then I forgive you. Do you admit that what you did was wrong?" she asked.

Lyon nodded.

She smiled, "Good!" she heard footsteps behind her and saw that it was Team Natsu approaching her with confused looks on their faces.

Possessed Lucy smiled, "Well look at you. You've gotten quite handsome over the years haven't you? Can't say I'm surprised though."

Gray's mouth felt dry but he still found the will to speak, "Ur? Is that you?"

She gave him a peace sign and grinned, "The one and only."

Happy's eyes widened, "But…how?!"

She smiled, "One of your friends um, planetary forms as she called it has the ability to allow souls to possess her for a short time so they can relay a final message to their loved ones. I asked her permission of course and she said yes! Besides I wanted to talk with my two pupils again one last time before I go away for good."

Erza blinked, "I didn't know Lucy had a form capable of such abilities."

"Me neither." Happy said.

Natsu just stared at possessed Lucy drawing her attention towards him and smiled, "Relax kid. I'll give your friend her body back after I tell Gray something."

"Tell me something?" Gray questioned.

She nodded and ruffled his hair, "I'm so proud of you. You went west and met with powerful wizards, and not only that but your apart of a guild that cares deeply about you. And that's all I can ask for."

Gray felt tears come to his eyes. Ur said she was proud of him! Something he had only dreamed about hearing her say.

She ruffled his hair one last time and smiled, "I really am proud of you Gray. Do me a favor and try to see if you can convince Lyon to go see the world with his own eyes for me would you?" Lucy's whole body began glowing white alerting them that Ur was about to leave them.

Gray wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled, "I will."

She grinned which soon disappeared when the white light vanished and Lucy fell forward but Natsu caught her just in time. The blonde opened her eyes and smiled, "Your teacher's amazing Gray."

Gray remembered something Ur said before sealing Deliora.

 _"_ _I've freed you from the darkness Gray. I've sealed it away forever."_

Gray smiled with tears in his eyes, "You saved my life again. Thank you Ur."

Natsu grinned while Lucy, Erza, and Happy smiled.

Lucy looked at the water that was once Ur's iced shell and smiled.

 _The ice that was once Ur melted and became water that flowed into the open sea. Even though she's not physically with us, Gray says she's still alive. And he's right. From the sea she'll be able to watch over them forever. Even though her spirits left me. I can almost hear her saying please don't fight anymore._ She thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh yeah! That's right! We won!" Natsu yelled out in happiness.

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

"I'll admit. I was worried for a while there but everything worked out in the end. And I'll say this, being possessed by your teacher wasn't really all that bad either." Lucy smiled.

"We completed S-Class all by ourselves!" Natsu yelled with excitement.

"Aye! You think Master Makarov will let us take on more S-Class requests?" Happy asked.

"I doubt it." Lucy told them.

Erza coughed into her hand, "Isn't there something your all forgetting? You came to this island to help the villagers. The request was for you to return them to their original forms."

Natsu just now remembered that. She's right, they still haven't completed the mission yet.

"You still haven't completed your S-Class quest yet." She told them.

"She's right. The villagers haven't been restored back to normal yet. And I had doubts from the beginning but it looks like Deliora may not be behind it." Lucy agreed.

Erza nodded, "This curse you all keep talking about never had anything to do with the demon. The villagers have been affected by the intense magic energy released from the moon drips spell, in other words Deliora's death isn't going to change their current situation what so ever."

"Then we better go and change them back!" Natsu said high fiving Happy.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Gray looked at him, "Yeah but we don't know how." he then looked over at his former rival, "Hey Lyon. Do you know?"

"To be quite honest I don't have a clue." Lyon said.

"You don't know?" Natsu questioned.

"What?" Happy said.

"So the curse didn't start at the same time you guys got here?" Lucy questions.

"When we first arrived three years ago, we were aware there was a village here somewhere on this island. But we had absolutely no reason to communicate with the villagers so we left them alone. And they never came to the temple to see what we were up to." Lyon explained.

"In three years you've never once met?" Erza asked.

Lucy crossed her arms, "Something about this doesn't make sense. The moon drips light is so bright that you can see it from practically anywhere on the island, so I find it strange they never came to the temple to investigate it."

"The villagers weren't transformed by the moon drip. It doesn't affect the human body." Lyon informed.

"What?" Erza said.

"Yeah right! Your just saying that so you and your lackeys will be off the hook!" Natsu accused not at all buying it.

"He's not lying Natsu," Lucy interjected, "Weren't you listening to him earlier? They've been on this island for three years and they haven't been affected by the moon drip spell."

Lyon nodded, "Exactly. I've been exposed to it more than they have and my appearance hasn't changed one bit."

Lucy looked at Natsu, "Told you."

"I wouldn't trust them. Those villagers are hiding something, but I'm sure you guild wizards can handle it." he said looking away from them.

Lucy whacked him upside the head, "I know Ur slapped you twice already but I still wanted to get a hit in myself, so there!"

"And we're not done with you! You tried to destroy the village and-!" Erza grabbed his lips.

"That's enough Natsu. You too Lucy." Erza ordered.

The blond shrugged and walked over to them, "I only wanted to get one hit in anyway and now that I have I'm satisfied."

Erza explained that the reason the people Lyon gathered followed him in the first place was because they wanted revenge on the demon because Deliora killed their families. He told them that if they helped revive the demon he would kill it.

"They were simply doing what they believed was right," Erza said, "So there's no need to criticize them for it."

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy looked at her.

She released his lips and walked away, "Let's go."

"But. What're we gonna do about the curse?" Natsu asked.

Lucy ruffled his hair as she walked passed him, "We'll figure it out."

Lyon noticed Gray was still standing there even though his teammates left already, "What're you still doing here?"

Gray looked at him, "You should join a guild. They're not as bad as you think, and who knows? Maybe you'll like it." he said walking away to catch up with his team.

Lyon watched his retreating figure and huffed, "Join a guild huh?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Destroying the Moon & Changeling!**


	9. Destroying the Moon & Changeling!

**(Song: FT OP2: Sense of Wonder by Idoling!)**

 **Sousa WE CAN DO IT! Motto hatena darakede ikō**

 **Fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru**

 **Kono sekaijū ga WONDER LAND**

 **Bokura wa mō sudeni WONDER ringu**

 **Doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan**

 **Jibuntte dare darō? Riarutte nan darō?**

 **Ashita wa doushite mienain darō?**

 **Koukishin no bun dake leberu UP shiteku**

 **Kimi to boku no EVERYDAY sutetamon janai desho?**

 **Oshiete Sense of Wonder**

 **Jinsei wa shugyou nari**

 **Dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto hatena sagashi ni ikō**

 **Arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai**

 **Mahō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringu.**

 **Shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan!**

 **LETS WONDER ring.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived back at the village but saw there was nobody around.

"That's weird. Where is everybody?" Happy asked.

"I don't see why they would just up and abandoned the village so suddenly." Lucy said.

"Hello!" Happy called out.

Gray walked over to a hut, "Since we're here I'm gonna grab bandages and some medicine."

A male villager ran up to them, "You finally made it back! Come with me! We went to another spot in the village!"

Seeing no reason to deny his request they followed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just like the male villager said there was another spot in the village that was apparently created out of nowhere confusing the team.

Lucy blinked, "What? Did someone remodel the village over night or something?"

Happy nodded, "Yeah it's so weird."

Lucy saw Natsu banging on a hut, "Now that it looks like somebody did some added some new stuff to the village you might wanna avoid destroying it Natsu."

"Are you saying I destroy everything I touch?!" Natsu yelled.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am." Lucy stated a simple fact.

Lucy went to go find the chief ignoring the fire mages yelling. She found him near his son's grave.

He turned to her as she approached, "You and your wizard friends used magic to remodel our village, didn't you?"

Lucy averted his gaze, "Well not exactly…"

He stood up, "I can't tell you just how much I appreciate it. However I must know when are you wizards finally going to destroy the moon for us, well?!"

Lucy sighed then actually stopped to think about what he said, "Destroying the moon…" she then smirked, "Oh I get it now."

Gray raised a brow, "Get what?"

Erza then walked up to them, "Destroying the moon is a simple task sir."

They gasped.

Lucy nodded, "Erza's right. Destroying the moon won't be a problem."

Gray and Happy looked at the two women like they've lost their minds.

"What the? Did they seriously just say that as if it was nothing?" Gray asked Happy.

"Aye. Maybe they've gone crazy." Happy said.

"Now before we do anything I need to ask you all a few questions. Would you be so kind as to call everyone together for a meeting?" Erza asked politely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erza had all of the villagers gather like she requested.

"Let me make sure I have all my facts straight. The first time everybody in the village took on these demonic forms was when the moon began to turn purple, is that correct?" Erza asked.

The chief nodded, "Yes. During the day we're fine but when the moon comes out we transform into what you see now."

"And the moon first turned purple about three years ago, right?" she asked again.

"Wow! Has it really been that long?" a villager questioned.

"Yeah."

"We've learned that the moon drip ceremony has been performed on this island every night for the last three years. And each night it produced a beam of light so brilliant that you couldn't possibly have missed it. Seriously didn't you ever wonder where that light was coming from?" she questioned.

"I don't understand. Why didn't anyone investigate?" she questioned.

The villagers all looked to each other uncertain about how to answer her question.

"Well," Moka spoke, "We would have looked into it but according to village law our people must never go near that temple."

Lucy's eyes widened the pieces were finally falling into place, "So you didn't investigate, but you knew there was a problem that's why you sent the request to the magic guilds."

"Ah, well." Moka said.

Erza looked at him, "Why don't you tell us what's really going on here?"

"To be honest. We don't even know that ourselves," Moka told her, "Allow me to explain, we've tried to investigate the light many times. We'd take up weapons we've never had to use. I've trimmed and styled my side burns and then we venture into the jungle towards the temple. But we could never get near it."

Lucy was starting to get it now.

Moka continued, "We'd get close enough that we could see it through the trees, and then suddenly we'd find ourselves back at the village gates."

"But…how's that possible? It doesn't make sense." Gray commented.

"We've got into the temple without any problems at all. How weird." Natsu said.

"We didn't say anything to you earlier because we were worried that you wouldn't believe us." A male villager explained.

"We're telling you the truth. We've tried to go back to the temple many times." Another villager spoke up.

"But not a single villager's ever been able to get inside." Another spoke.

Lucy stood next to Erza, "I think I'm starting understand what's really going on here now."

Erza turned to her, "So you did figure it out. Something told me you would."

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, and now that we know destroying the moon shouldn't be a problem now."

Natsu, Gray, and Happy had question marks plastered above their heads.

Erza was begging to transform into on of her armors, "Lucy. Come with me." she said having fully transformed, "Kyojin no Yoroi (Giant Armor)." This armor was yellow and made Erza look completely like a giant, "I'll need your help to destroy the moon."

Lucy smirked, "Gladly."

"What?!" Natsu, Gray, and Happy yelled.

"You heard me. Lucy and I are going to destroy the moon." Erza repeated, "Its the only way we can change the villagers back to their original forms."

The villagers rejoiced because they were finally going to be restored to their original selves.

"So where do you wanna do this?" Lucy asked.

Erza looked up at the sky, "We'll do it from here. The villagers can't go near the temple and they need to witness this."

"I don't know what she's thinking. I mean she can do some amazing things but still…" Gray said.

"What do you think she's going to do?" Natsu asked.

"Don't know but this is really exciting." Happy said.

Erza decided to explain her armors capabilities, "This is giant armor. It increases my strength and allows me to throw farther." She stuck her hand out, "And this," a giant spear appeared in her hand, "Is the Haja no Yari (De-Malevo-Lance) it repels darkness."

The villagers were impressed by her armor and its capabilities especially her weapon.

Erza turned to Lucy who nodded, "Guess its my turn then." A magic circle appeared below her.

"Wakusei Mahō: Tsuki Fōmu (Planetary Magic: Moon Form)!" a white light engulfed her changing her appearance. The mark on the moon appeared on her forehead, it was shaped like a crescent moon and was white. Her hair turned white and grew long the end of it being in a ponytail with two strands going all the way down to her hip. She was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves and short gray uniform. She was barefooted and had bells wrapped around her right ankle and around her neck. Her Kagura suzu was in her hand, opening her eyes they became silver her expression was calm and collected.

The villagers were equally impressed with Lucy's transformation as were her teammates.

"This is my moon form. I am able to use moon based attacks, can summon barriers, and resist sleep magic for the moon is always awake and watches over those who sleep. My abilities also increase when there is a full moon present," She brought up her bells, "These are called Kagura suzu. I am able to channel my moon based attacks through these bells. They also allow me to channel and call upon those who are no longer within this world allowing them to use my body so that they may say their final words to those of the living. If it is a spirit that I fully trust having determined their intentions are pure, I will simply allow them to enter my body without having to use the bells, but only if they ask permission first." she explained.

"So this is the form Ur was talking about! The one form that let her spirit posses Lucy's body just by asking permission." Gray remembered.

Happy looked at Lucy's moon form, "Wow…so pretty."

"Yeah…she is." Natsu agreed. In that moment he thought Lucy's moon form was more beautiful than her venus form.

Lucy looked to Erza, "Shall we get started then?"

Erza nodded, "Yes. Let us begin. This armor of mine is strong but I'm afraid I need more strength than this armor can give me," she turned to the blonde, "So Lucy, I'm going to need to use your moon power as a boost."

Lucy looked at her.

"Whenever I begin to throw the spear I want you to hit the back of it with your moon magic." Erza explained, "Now we'll have to time our attack perfectly, but I think you should give me just enough power to do the job."

Lucy nodded, "Understood."

"Then lets do it." Erza said getting into position.

"They don't really think their gonna pull this off do they?" Gray asked slowly.

Natsu shrugged, "Who knows? Guess we'll just have to see."

The two of them stood on a tall tower that was just perfect for them. Erza cocked her spear back her right arm that was holding the spear glowed yellow, "Now!"

Lucy pointed her bells at the back of the spear, "Tsuki no Iruminēshon (Moon's Illumination)!" her bells glowed and began shining a blinding white light that hit the back of the spear giving it more fire power and allowing her to throw it incredibly fast. The force was so great that it destroyed the top of the tower.

"They did it!" Happy cheered.

"This is bad." Gray said.

"Awesome!" Natsu grinned.

The spear was flying at incredible speed and was heading straight for the moon making everyone hold their breath in anticipation.

"Almost there!" Erza yelled.

Lucy watched as the spear was drawing closer and closer to its destination, "Here it comes."

The spear hit the moon making cracks appear and making the villagers happy.

"No way!" Gray and Natsu yelled.

The moon had more cracks appear all around it but then the cracks started to appear around the sky then something shattered. The villagers were shocked that the moon was still there even though it was hit.

"The moon!" Natsu said.

Moka's eyes widened, "Its still there!"

Looking up at the sky they saw normal looking moon and a cracked sky that had the real sky above it.

"What the heck is going on?" Natsu questioned.

Erza walked near them, "As a result of the spell a noxious membrane was covering the island."

"A what?" Natsu questioned.

Lucy answered this time, "The moon drip released evil energy in the form of a gas. That gas crystalized and formed an invisible shell in the sky that covered the island. That's why the moon looked purple here."

The villager's bodies started glowing.

Erza smiled, "Now that the shell's been broken. Everything will go back to how it was three years ago."

The villagers bodies stopped glowing but for some reason they didn't change back into their human forms. They were still demons.

"What's wrong? They're not transforming!" Gray said.

"Oh no…" Happy said sadly.

"That's because these are their true forms," Erza said having transformed back, "The moon drip never had any effect on their appearance, however it seems to have altered their memories."

"What do you mean?" Happy asked.

Lucy smiled, "They think their humans who have been transformed into demons, but it's the other way around."

"So wait…so your saying…their really…" Happy said slowly.

Erza nodded, "Yep, you've got it."

Gray and Happy started to freak out.

"The villagers have always been demons." Erza said.

"What?!" Natsu yelled.

"Hey is that true?!" Gray asked a villager.

The villager thought about it, "Well maybe. My memory's hazy we all looked pretty human when you met us didn't we?"

"Yes, because you posses the ability to take on human forms," Erza explained, "Your false memories led you to believe your temporary states were actually your true forms. In reality you were demons who've fallen victim to the moon drip's side effects."

"Lyon and his gang weren't effected by the moon drip's side effects because their human. Only demons experienced memory loss." Lucy explained.

"I knew what was going on as soon as the villagers told me they were unable to go to the temple. The moonlight collected there was sacred, therefore creatures of darkness couldn't go near it." Erza explained.

"You two are quite the detectives." A voice said from behind them, "I knew I could trust you and your friends."

They turned and saw it was the same guy that ditched them on the way here in the first place.

"Thanks wizards. I owe ya one." Bobo thanked.

"You're the guy from the boat!" Gray recognized even though Bobo was in demon form.

Moka's eyes widened, "Bobo…?"

"But I thought you were!" a villager said.

Bobo put a hand to his chest, "Getting stabbed in the chest hurt pretty bad, but ya gotta do more than that to kill a demon." He laughed.

"But on the boat…you just disappeared into thin air." Gray pointed out.

Bobo grew wings and was floating in the air, "I really hope you kids can forgive me for not telling you the truth sooner."

"He can fly?" Gray questioned.

"I was the only one who didn't have any memory loss. I had to leave cause everyone went nuts. I knew I was a demon, but everybody else, suddenly, they thought they were cursed humans." He laughed again.

Moka couldn't take it anymore and flew up to him crying, "Bobo!"

Bobo stretched his hands out and hugged his father back, "I'm so glad you finally snapped out of it pops."

Everyone else flew in the air just as happy because they had Bobo back and the chief was smiling again.

"Yep. They are definitely demons." Erza smiled.

"I don't know. If you look at their faces. They kinda look, more like angels to me." Natsu said watching the happy reunion.

"You know, I think so to." Lucy smiled.

Gray and Natsu grinned.

"Lets have a feast!"

"We'll have a demon party!"

Lucy laughed, "A party full of demons huh? Count me in."

"Me to!" Happy agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Fairy Tail gang was enjoying the feast the villagers made for them as thanks for restoring their memories and bringing Bobo back to them.

Natsu was eating fire sticks, Happy was eating fish, Lucy and Erza were eating with the villagers, and Gray was drinking something a little away from them.

"How are you feeling? You sure are looking a lot better." A female villager said walking up to Gray.

Gray looked up at her, "Do I know you?"

She giggled, "Maybe this will help." She changed into her human form and Gray suddenly recognized her.

"I remember you." Gray said.

"I look a little different now huh?" she asked transforming back.

"Yeah…" Gray said.

Another female demon sat next to him, "Just so you know, every girl in our village has totally fallen for you cause we think your like the coolest guy ever!"

Another female villager sat next him on the other side, "Yeah she's right. We think your supper awesome Gray!"

"But you probably think we're cuter in our human forms don't you?" another asked.

"No, that's not necessarily true. I think you ladies look fine the way you are." Gray said honestly.

They squealed at his honesty.

"You've gotta be the sweetest guy I ever met!"

"You know just what to say to a girl!"

"Come dance with us! We'll teach you the demon wiggle waggle!"

They pulled him up and dragged him off so they could all dance with the ice mage.

Lucy smiled, "It looks like somebody's getting a lot of attention from the ladies."

"He'll scare them off sooner or later." Happy commented.

"Well I have to admit, I was wrong about humans." Moka suddenly said.

Lucy looked at him, "Hm?"

"All of these years we've chosen to hide from the outside world. We were so afraid that others might judge us by our appearance."

Bobo decided to speak, "You know the curse? That was just a rumor we spread so no one would come to island and bother us."

"Well it worked cause the sailors at the dock were terrified. Nobody wanted to come here." Lucy told them.

"I know," Moka said, "And it's a shame, but after meeting you we've changed our minds. You've restored our faith in humans and now we're not afraid. We're ready to go out and befriend people from other lands."

"That's good. Friendship is a beautiful thing, it's an emotional bond that transcends one physical appearance." Erza said with a smiled.

Lucy smiled at her words knowing that what Erza said is the truth.

Meanwhile watching the party from above a hilltop were Lyon's lackeys, Yuka, Sherry, and Toby.

Toby looked at Yuka, "Are you really gonna go down there?"

"I have no choice. It wouldn't be right to leave things the way they are now," Yuka smirked, "You just stay here with cold emperor Lyon okay?"

Toby growled.

"We have to do this," Sherry spoke up, "Its all in the name of love."

 **Back with the Village**

The party was still going on and everyone was having a good time. That is until Yuka and Sherry showed up gaining everyone's attention.

"Oh no not again!"

"It's the cold emperor's minion!"

Gray looked over at them and glared.

"What do we do?" a female villager asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Gray said.

Erza and Lucy stood up getting ready to fight. Natsu was still munching on fire sticks but looked over and saw the two.

"How can we help you?" Erza asked her tone stern and clear.

Yuka spoke first, "You Fairy Tail mages are tough. The cold emperor's so banged up he couldn't make it down here."

"That's why we came to pay you a visit in his place." Sherry said.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at them, "How thoughtful of you. Lyon did tell you what happened right?"

"Yes but that doesn't matter to us." Yuka said.

"We wanted to settle things with you ourselves." Sherry stated.

Natsu lit his hand on fire, "Okay then, why don't you show what you got?"

"Wait Natsu!" Bobo stopped.

Natsu looked at him.

"Thanks for the help, but we can't keep relying on you. Let us fight them." Bobo said.

"He's right. We've got these clowns." A villager agreed.

"If we wanna keep our village safe we've gotta protect it." another villager said.

Erza walked up to them, "Normally I would agree with you gentlemen, but I think it's best if me and Lucy handle this one." She looked at the blonde who nodded in return. The two women walked over to the mages ready to fight.

"We meet again Lucy of Fairy Tail. You gave me quite the defeat earlier." Sherry smiled.

Yuka grinned, "She seems like a formidable opponent, but so does Erza of Fairy Tail."

"Erza, this one can control inanimate objects." Lucy said calmly.

"And don't even bother trying to use your magic against mega brows." Natsu said.

"Is that so?" Erza said.

"So he cancels out magic huh? Shouldn't be a problem." Lucy said cracking her knuckles.

Erza nodded, "I agree. In that case," she charged at Sherry, "I'll do it the old fashion way!" she said kicking Sherry.

Lucy charged at Yuka punching him right in the face.

Natsu stood there with his mouth open, "Holy…"

"They didn't even have to use any magic." Gray said.

"That's Erza and Lucy for ya." Happy stated.

Sherry got up slowly, "You are truly an amazing warrior."

Yuka also got up, "No kidding. We're no match for you two." He smiled, as did Sherry.

"So you guys didn't come here for a fight?" Gray asked in confusion.

Yuka looked down, "I doubt this is going to make up for all the trouble we cost you. But we wanted to apologize in person."

"Oh! So you guys came to settle things here in a good way." Happy realized.

"The cold emperor told us everything," Sherry spoke up, "Thanks to you we can finally let go of the pain Deliora has caused us so many years ago."

"You mean? You were victims of Deliora too?" Gray asked in shock.

"When we were children a monster ravaged our village. We watched it murder all of our friends and family." Yuka said.

"The cold emperor had a plan to kill the demon once and for all. That's why we joined him." Sherry explained.

"You see…we wanted revenge and we were so focused on getting it we never realized we were hurting innocent people." Yuka said.

"We were blinded by our hatred that we ended up acting no better than the demon itself. From now on we'll treat other people with respect and love." Sherry said.

"Alrighty then!" Natsu yelled suddenly appearing behind them, "You guys should stick around and join in on the feast!"

"But we were enemies a second ago." Yuka reminded.

"I don't think it's a good idea because I'm trying to watch my figure my figure and-" Sherry tried to explain.

Natsu wrapped both arms around their shoulders, "Enough with the excuses! Live a little would ya!" he brought the two over to a table so fast that they could have sworn they teleported there, "Okay now I'm ready to party!"

Everyone just smiled and laughed at the dragon slayers antics unaware of the figure that was up in the tree watching them with a glowing white orb floating them. The figure…was Zalty.

"Were you able to see all of that sir?" Zalty asked.

"Yes. Why did you add extra buildings to the village?" the voice on the other end asked.

Zalty gave a thumbs up, "Cause I'm nice."

"I'd say too nice. You better leave before they find you," getting a better look at the voice on the other side it was revealed to be Siegrain, "Those Fairy Tail wizards. They could pose quite a threat if they get in our way."

Zalty took off his mask and transformed into the same woman that was on the council, "That's true." She said holding a green orb in her hand.

Lucy felt someone watching them and turned her head in that direction staring intently not realizing her eyes turned purple.

The woman flinched when she realized the blonde was looking right at her, and something about those purple eyes unsettled her greatly. She jumped off the tree and ran alerting the Siegrain who was on the other end.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The woman said nothing and kept running away, _How? How was she able to sense my presence even though I was far away? And those eyes…it's like she was peering into my soul!_

Sensing the figure disappeared Lucy stopped looking in that direction and went back to eating but this didn't go unnoticed by Erza. She made a mental note to talk to Lucy about it in the morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Morning**

Natsu was eating some more fire sticks and looked around, "Where did eyebrows and love girl go?"

"Like typical party guests they stuffed their faces and took off." Happy said.

Lucy transformed back having used the mark of Neptune to try and heal the wound on Gray's forehead, "I tried my best, but it looks like its gonna leave a scar."

Gray shrugged, "Whatever it doesn't matter to me."

"You sure? Its on your face you know." Lucy reminded.

He smirked, "I don't mind having a few scars as long as I can see them. It's the ones you can't see that sting."

Lucy winked at him, "Quite the smooth talker aren't you?"

Natsu looked over at them and growled. For some reason he didn't like that Gray and Lucy were close to each other.

"So you've got invisible scars?" Natsu taunted.

Gray growled at him, "Shut up Natsu! Every time I say something cool you've gotta ruin it!"

"How is that cool?" Natsu asked.

Team Natsu was at the village gate Moka was surprised when they turned down the reward, "But miss! You deserve the reward so take it please!"

Erza smiled, "Thank you, but your gratitude is payment enough."

Lucy nodded next to Erza, "She's right. We appreciate your offer but we don't need it."

"That's nice, but you should take the money." Moka insisted.

"We can't because your request was never officially accepted by the guild. It fell into the hands of foolish wizards trying to prove themselves." Erza explained.

Lucy took no offense to that remark because Erza was right. But she wasn't interested in proving herself to anyone she just wanted to help these people. That's all she cared about.

Moka laughed, "Foolish as they may be, if it wasn't for them we never would have been saved. What if I give you the money not as a reward, but instead as a thank you gift? It's the least I can do after everything you've done for our village."

Natsu and Gray stopped arguing when they heard that.

Erza smiled, "When you put it that way you make it hard to say no."

Lucy closed her eyes and smiled.

"She's really gonna take it!" Gray said with excitement.

"I'm sorry. Accepting your reward would be contrary to our guild's principles, however we'd be happy to take the gate key you offered along with it." Erza said.

Lucy looked at her, "Gate key?"

Erza raised a brow, "You didn't know? Aside from the reward money they also offered a celestial spirit key."

Lucy vaguely remembers seeing a key like symbol on the request paper but after everything that happened she completely forgot about it, "Oh yeah, I kind of vaguely remember seeing something like that on the paper. Guess I forgot about that."

"The gate key?!" Gray and Natsu yelled.

"Well, at least let me take you back to Hargeon." Bobo insisted.

"Thank you, but I have a boat waiting sir." Erza said.

"Huh?" Moka and Bobo questioned.

 **At the Shore**

When they got back to shore they saw that Erza had come here on a pirate ship.

"A pirate ship?" Gray said.

Lucy smiled, "So she hijacked a pirate ship to get her here huh? Poor guys must've been scared to death."

"This is awesome." Happy said staring at the ship.

They saw the pirates waving at them cheerfully meaning they meant no harm to them at all. The captain even called Erza a beauty.

Lucy smirked at Erza, "Me beauty huh?"

Erza smiled, "That's right. They've become quite fond of me."

"Leave it to Erza to make a bunch of pirates bow at her feet. Its almost too funny to imagine." Lucy smiled.

"That's the great Erza for ya." Happy said.

"Ahoy! Come and board me ship maties!" the captain said.

"Maties?" Gray said.

Lucy stretched her arms over her head, "I gotta say, sailing back on a pirate ship sounds like fun."

Natsu grinned at her, "I know right?"

They got on the ship and it sailed off. The villagers were waving and thanking them again for their help. Even Lyon's group came to see them off but a different place on the island.

Toby was crying as they sailed off.

"Well, they weren't so bad." Yuka smiled.

"Guys I'm not crying! I've just got something in my eyes!" Toby wailed.

Yuka gave him a skeptical look, "Oh yeah? Could've fooled me."

Sherry looked at Lyon, "Are you sure okay Lyon? You never got the chance to say goodbye to your friend and give him…love."

Lyon smiled, "Its fine," he said looking up at the sky with a smile on his face, "You two were in a guild once. What's it like?"

 **On the Ship**

Natsu was arm wrestling the crew on the ship winning every single time. Lucy had erased his motion for him so he was able to bounce around as much as he liked. Gray was showing the rest of the crew his ice-make magic impressing them, while Happy was too busy munching on some fish that he had somehow found stashed inside the kitchen. Lucy was at the edge staring at the ocean when she felt someone stand next to her. It didn't take a genius to know that it was Erza.

"You seem to be in deep thought about something." Erza stated.

Lucy closed her eyes and smiled, "Not really. I'm just staring out into the ocean."

Erza looked at her, "So you say, but your facial expression betrays your words."

Lucy opened her eyes and gave the red head a side-glance then looked back at the ocean, "Really?"

Erza looked at the ocean herself, "Does this have anything to do with what happened last night?"

Lucy sighed, "So you noticed it too, huh?"

The armored woman looked back at her, "What do you mean? I only noticed your serious facial expression and nothing else."

Lucy now had her back towards the ocean leaning on the edge of the ship, "We were being watched last night."

Erza's face suddenly became serious, "By who?"

"I don't know, but as soon as I looked in the direction where we were being watched the person took off running real quick." Lucy said.

Erza looked back at the ocean, "I see."

Lucy looked up at the sky, _I don't know why, but I have this feeling that the person watching us had something to do with convincing Lyon to awaken Deliora so he could kill it. And not only that but I feel like we haven't seen the last of this person either._ She thought.

Happy flew over to them and landed on Lucy's head, "Hey Lucy, you promised you'd tell me how you knew Gray needed help that one time and how you knew Erza arrived at the island before any of us did."

She looked up at the cat and smiled, "That's right I did promise you didn't I? Thanks for reminding me Happy."

Erza gave them a questioning look, "What are the two of you talking about?"

Lucy looked at her, "You probably haven't noticed it but when my eyes turn purple it shows me everything in that split second, which is why I like to call it "Quick Vision."

"Quick vision?" Erza and Happy questioned.

She nodded, "When my eyes glow purple for a split second, and in that split second I see what's about to occur in the future or the present. This also comes in handy for predicting my opponents movements, so if I'm attacked from behind or just basic hand to hand combat my eyes will start glowing and automatically predict what my opponents next move will be."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Happy said.

"I agree with Happy, I didn't know you possessed such a skill. Does one of your planetary forms give you such predictions?" Erza asked.

"I think so, but I forget which one it was." Lucy said thinking about which one of her forms had the quick vision ability when her eyes glowed purple for a split second getting Erza and Happy's attention.

"Ah! They just glowed purple!" Happy exclaimed.

"Is something going to happen?" Erza asked.

She sighed, "Yeah, and you might wanna get ready to stop them before they use their magic to destroy the ship."

Erza gave her a questioning look, which soon vanished when she saw Natsu and Gray yelling at each other and then started to get ready to use their magic just like Lucy said. In a burst of speed Erza knocked them both upside the head then lectured them for fighting.

Happy who had now moved to Lucy's shoulder watching the whole scene then looked at Lucy who just smirked, "You see I told you."

"You did." Happy responded.

 **Era**

In Era within the Magic Council building there were two people about to discuss things about what happened on Galuna Island.

The woman that was spying on them last night walked into Siegrain's room, "Its quite a shame that Deliora didn't work out."

Siegrain smirked, "Yes, it is unfortunate. But we had no way of knowing the demon was already dead. It's a relatively minor set back, I'll be more thorough next time."

"Please forgive me Siegrain sir. I had no idea that wenches magic was so powerful," the woman said.

"You shouldn't speak about your mother that way. Don't cause Ur to shed another tear. She was a magnificent wizard who was greatly admired. In fact, I think if she were still alive today she would be counted among the Ten Wizard Saints." Siegrain stated.

"You give her far too much credit. My mother loved her magic and nothing else. Its no wonder my father abandoned the wretch." The woman said distastefully.

"They say the greater the loss a person suffers, the stronger they must become to triumph over it." Siegrain said.

"I highly doubt that my mother ever felt I was a great loss." She said.

Siegrain smiled, "You never know. What if she took on those students to fill the void you left behind?"

She put her finger up to his lips, "Could we please change the subject? I think its time to move on to the next stage."

Siegrain noticed something, "Ultear your face, what happened?" he asked in amusement.

Ultear's left cheek started to swell up, "That idiot Natsu punched me!"

Siegrain laughed as he noticed it swelled up and turned pink, but Ultear didn't find it funny at all, "That certainly is a delayed reaction."

She was holding her stinging face as the swell came down a little.

"So? How was he? Did you find him to be a worthy opponent?" he asked.

She looked at him, "I never had to use more than half my power against him, but I was impressed. It seems he's getting stronger each passing day."

Siegrain looked down, "I'm not surprised, he is Igneel's son," he grinned, "To realize my dream he must continue burning brightly," he then lost his grin having remembered something, "That reminds me, when you were spying on them you ran away all of a sudden, care to tell me why?"

Ultear closed her eyes remembering the blonde girl and her piercing purple eyes that stared right at her and nothing else, "Remember before? When I mentioned a blonde girl that repaired the guild masters conference building?"

Siegrain brought a finger up to his chin, "Yes I seem to recall you mentioning that in the last meeting, but what does that have to do with why you ran away?"

She hesitated for a second before speaking, "It was her eyes."

He raised a brow, "Her eyes?"

She looked away, "When I was spying on them last night the blonde girl sensed my presence even though I was far away from them. And not only that but her eyes were glowing purple when she looked in my direction, almost as if she was seeing right through me."

This peaked his interest, "What is this girls name?"

She looked back at him, "Lucy. I don't know her last though, but her magic is something I've never seen before."

"Is it something rare?" he asked with interest.

Ultear thought about it, "Since I've never seen or heard about it before I believe it might be considered Lost Magic."

"Really? What is this magic called?" he asked.

"I believe she called it Planetary Magic." She answered.

"Hmmm, it certainly sounds like rare magic. She could be important to achieving my dream just like Natsu," he smirked, "Its decided then, I'll need both her and Natsu for what we have planned."

Ultear didn't share in his enthusiasm, but couldn't deny that the blonde could be useful in the near future.

 **Magnolia**

Team Natsu were walking down the streets of Magnolia having gotten off the ship not too long ago.

Natsu was smiling from ear to ear, "We're home!"

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

"I'm bummed. All that time and hard work for some lousy gate key." Gray grumbled.

"Yeah and that S-Class reward was big time money." Happy agreed.

Erza smiled, "Well I'm sorry but it wasn't an official job. Just be glad you got something."

"She's right, besides I'd feel bad if I refused to take the gate key the chief offered." Lucy smiled.

"Hey Lucy can we sell it?" Happy asked innocently.

"As a matter of fact no we can't sell it," Lucy said calmly, "Finding one of twelve zodiac gate keys is rare and they're hard to come by. I should consider myself lucky that I have six."

Natsu looked at her, "Yeah, too bad their all crazy."

"I suggest you watch what you say, otherwise some of my celestial spirits might come out and give you a good beating and I won't stop them either." Lucy deadpanned.

Natsu couldn't help but shiver at the thought of either Capricorn or Virgo coming out to beat him up. Apart of him liked the idea of fighting them while another part was scared.

"So, which one of the zodiac keys did you end up getting?" Gray asked.

"Sagittarius the Centaur." She smiled.

"It's a horseman?!" Gray said with excitement.

"You could say that." She said.

Natsu was thinking about what it would look like with a goofy smile on his face.

Lucy looked at him, "I don't know what it is your picturing over there but I'm telling you right now that's not what the spirit looks like."

"Your all so carefree," Erza interjected, "Its almost as if you've forgotten you face punishment when we get back to the guild."

Natsu and Gray got scared but Lucy was calm.

"But why?" Natsu whined.

"Everything worked out in the end can't we just forget the whole punishment thing?" Gray suggested.

"Your right everything worked out, but only because Lucy and I figured out what was really happening and completed the request that was sent to the guild. And need I remind you that stealing an S-Class request is a serious offense." Erza stated.

"We said we're sorry." Happy said sadly.

Erza sighed, "If you promise that you'll never do it again, then I don't think you need to be penalized by the guild. Unfortunately I don't have a say in the matter, your fate is in Master Makarov's hands. So I'm sure you'll be facing punishment."

Happy got a frightened look on his face, "Now I'm scared! You think he's gonna make us do _that_?"

Gray freaked out clutching his head, "Just kill me now! I don't think I can live through that again!"

Lucy crossed her arms, "I don't know what _that_ is, but I intent to face my punishment head on. If you two wanna go and hide then do whatever you want, but I'll accept whatever punishment the Master gives me."

Erza smiled, "You see? Lucy's accepted her fate, so why can't the rest of you do the same?"

Natsu grinned, "I'm not worried. I'll talk the old man out of punishing us that guy loves me."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Lucy said.

"Natsu," Erza smirked, "You can't talk your way out of this one. Good luck with that." She then laughed evilly making Natsu sweat more and more then proceeded to drag him to the guild.

"Don't take me!" he yelled.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the dragon slayers fear like state and mumbling about "that" whatever it was. She left Gray and Happy behind following right after Erza and Natsu.

 **At the Guild**

Team Natsu walked inside the guild in a straight line with Erza at the front. Natsu, Gray, and Happy were freaking out but Lucy was calm not minding taking her punishment head on instead of trying to run away.

Erza had stopped walking and had them lined up next to each other, "Is Master Makarov here?"

Mira smiled, "Your finally back from your island getaway. So how was it? Did you have fun?"

"It was work not a vacation," Erza said sternly, "Where is Makarov?"

"He went out of town for some last minute council meeting or something like that. He's been gone since yesterday." Macao explained.

"Whew." Natsu, Gray, and Happy sighed out with relief.

Natsu grinned, "Well that was a close one."

"Yes! We won't have to deal with that till gramps gets back." Gray agreed.

"Oh thank goodness! I was afraid to stare into the face of death! I've still got eight more lives!" Happy wailed happily.

Lucy sighed, "You guys are really starting to get on my nerves with this whole "that" thing."

Erza glared at them, "All of you shut up!"

Natsu and Gray held each other, while Happy got behind Lucy.

She looked back at Mira, "Do you know when the master is planning to return."

"No, but I imagine he'll be back anytime now." Mira said.

Erza looked at the four, "Now listen up you fools! Your not getting off the hook! You broke guild rues by taking on that S-Class quest…prepared to be punished."

The three morons held onto each other while Lucy just stood there calmly, _Why do I get the feeling this is gonna be along day?_ She thought.

"Well, it was nice knowing ya." Wakaba smiled, "It's a crying shame. Those two boys are one thing, but I can't believe Lucy's getting punished too. Oh you poor girl."

Lucy shrugged, "A punishments a punishment."

"What's the deal man?! How come you don't feel sorry for us, huh?!" Natsu asked.

"Why are you lumping me in with this loser?!" Gray asked himself.

The two morons then started fighting each other much to Lucy's annoyance but she merely sighed.

Elfman crossed his arms, "The big part of being a man is owning up to your actions. You hear that you two? Its high time for you two to man up!"

"Its not fair I'm the cutest one here so how come nobody feels sorry for me?!" Happy wailed.

Lucy rubbed her temples, "Yep. Definitely gonna be a long day."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu was at the request board looking at a weird job request, "That's one creepy looking job request."

"Yeah it is." Gray commented.

Loke approached them, "So you guys are back, what's up?"

"Not much man," Natsu replied, "What the heck? I can't even read it."

Lucy approached them this time, "What're you doing?"

Loke flinched, "Whoa your back too Lucy?!"

She turned to him, "Yeah I did. That's some reaction by the way."

"Yeah, well, I um, gotta go!" Loke said running away from her only to be knocked out by Erza when she walked over to them.

"No way! You will not be taking requests!" Erza said.

Lucy leaned down at Loke's fallen form and poked his cheek, "You still alive there Loke?"

"Do they have to be so noisy?" Cana complained.

Romeo grinned, "Who cares? They are like the coolest especially Lucy! Her transformations are awesome!"

Cana looked at him, "Your kidding me right?"

Natsu looked at the request, "Decipher this text and see that you'll increase your wealth by 500,000 jewel?" he grinned at Happy, "Thus one sounds like a winner to me what do you think?"

Happy smiled, "Sure does!"

"So it's a translation job? That's a weird request for a guild." Gray stated, "Wait that's some kind of ancient crazy stuff. No one's gonna be to read that."

"Hold on its written in modern letters too!" Happy observed.

Erza crossed her arms, "I thought I told you no jobs!"

"Well yeah I can totally read that!" Natsu said looking at the request, "Lets see."

Lucy's eyes glowed purple warning her of the impending doom of Natsu's words, "Uh, Natsu you might not want to do that."

But Natsu totally ignored her warning and started reading the words anyway and a bright light surrounded them as he finished reading off the words. The light died down and they all just stood there with their mouths opened.

Gray started shivering a little, "Brrr, it's a little cold in here." He said rubbing his arms up and down.

"What? Ice wizards don't get cold you big cry baby." Elfman said.

Gray shivered a little bit then got use to it, "I'm still a little cold but I should get used to it after a while."

Everyone blinked at what he just said. Get used to it a little? He's an ice mage why would he have to get use to it?

Lucy's eyes suddenly got big, "What the? What's going on? My chest feels weird all of a sudden? Like its heavy!" she then leaned over holding her back, "My backs killing me."

Macao looked at her, "Hey are you feeling alright Lucy? Your voice seems awfully low."

"What are you talking about?" Gray then looked over and saw his own face! He then face palmed, "That idiot."

Loke then woke up, "That's weird? I don't remember laying down on the floor like that."

Natsu suddenly went into flirt mode, "Hold on, I thought I was the one on the floor?" he looked over at Lucy then ran away.

Lucy growled at him, "What's your problem? You can't face me dragon breath?!" it was then the blonde noticed something wasn't right, "Why do I sound like a girl?"

Macao looked over to her, "I'm no doctor, but I'd say it's probably because you are a girl."

"Why is everyone behaving so foolishly?!" Happy asked in a stern tone of voice.

They looked over and saw the cat in a firm and composed pose.

"Oh wow Natsu! Check it out!" Erza yelled in excitement then looked over her shoulder, "Where'd did he go?"

Loke looked at her, "I'm standing right here, why's this place so dark?" he asked looking everywhere.

Erza looked at the ginger haired mage, "I could be wrong, but I don't think I've always had these." She said groping her own breasts much to Happy's embarrassment.

Happy charged to kick her, "Why you!" his foot came in contact with her armor.

"Hey I got cool armor too!"' Erza smiled.

"I don't understand what's happened to me. I've never felt so tiny and weak before. Its like I've somehow requiped into a cat." Happy mumbled to himself.

Everyone was trying to process what was happening right now.

Happy looked at them, "How can you be such an idiot! Don't you realize what has happened to us?! We've all switched bodies!"

"WHAT?!" they all yelled, well Lucy didn't because she already knew what was going to happen.

Loke got down on his knees towards the feline, "Stop fooling around Happy!"

"I'm Erza you dimwit!" Erza/Happy yelled.

"If your gonna yell at me Loke do it to my face!" Erza/Happy yelled.

A tick mark formed on Erza/Happy's head, "Silence! Now listen up! All of us have switched bodies! That means Natsu and Loke, Lucy and Gray, and worst of all Happy and I. We have all switched bodies."

"Why's switching with me the worst of all?!" Happy/Erza yelled.

"The ancient spell has been cast. You kids aren't feeling like yourselves today huh?" Makarov said having just arrived.

Lucy/Gray approached her head to the old man and smiled, "Welcome back master, how was your meeting? Did it go well?"

"Yes it did actually thank you for asking," Makarov smiled back, "I wish Gray was always this calm and respectful but I guess that's asking for too much."

"What the hell old man?!" Gray/Lucy yelled.

Erza/Happy also approached, "Master your back!"

"Gramps!" Natsu/Loke said having approached the old man as well.

"I had noticed that request on the board. By reading what was written on that page out loud you've cast a powerful spell of personality transference. And that spell is called the "Changeling." Makarov explained.

Lucy/Gray pretended to go along with it, "Oh really? You don't say."

Gray/Lucy grabbed Natsu/Loke by the shoulder, "So your really Natsu right?"

Natsu/Loke looked at him, "Yeah…"

Gray/Lucy grabbed his collar, "You idiot! What did you do to us?!"

Natsu/Loke got in his face, "Me? All I did was try to read the stupid job request! Will someone please turn on the lights?! Come on!"

"That's enough Lucy, oh sorry I mean Gray," Makarov said scratching his cheek, "For wizards this spell switches more than just your bodies. It switches magic as well."

"SAY WHAT?!"

Lucy/Gray smiled a little, _Wonder if I can use Gray's ice-make magic? Could be fun._

"There's something else you should know," Makarov continued, "If the changeling spell is not undone within thirty minutes from the time it was initially cast…you will never return to the way you were before, or so says the legend at least."

"EH?!"

Natsu/Loke approached Mira, "Do you know how many minutes we've been mixed up for?!"

"16," Mira said, "So you have 14 minutes left."

He looked over at Makarov, "Gramps isn't there a way to lift the spell and change us back?!"

Makarov thought about it, "Hmmm, since this is such an ancient magic. It would only stem to reason that I…don't know. Thought I must say I'm disappointed I was looking forward to punishing you." he said walking away.

They were dumbfounded by the information but Lucy had a sneaky suspicion that _this_ was their punishment.

"Alright that does it I can't take this anymore!" Gray/Lucy yelled getting ready to take his shirt much to Macao, Wakaba, and Elfman's liking.

Lucy/Gray had other plans and brought out some rope. With that she tied her body's hands and feet together her body's hands behind her back and making him bend over like he was about to be spanked.

Lucy/Gray looked at him, "Sorry Gray, but I don't think so." She said sitting down with her body in front of her.

Gray/Lucy struggled with the rope but couldn't break free from it, "What the hell Lucy?!"

Cana looked at her, "You sure your not into S&M Lucy?"

Lucy/Gray rolled her eyes, "No I'm not. I just refuse to let Gray strip my clothes off, but if he promises not to do it again I'll let him go."

"I promise! Just untie me already!" he yelled.

She untied him seeing as how he said he'd never do it again. But if he did then she'd try to use something else to make him not strip.

"So, even though Gray is still in Lucy's body he still likes to take off his clothes!" Happy/Erza observed, "Then that means!"

Erza/Happy looked at her, "That means what?"

"This will be awesome! Okay here I go!" Happy/Erza said.

Erza/Happy panicked, "No Happy, don't!"

Happy then requiped into one of Erza's armors and changed into a swimsuit and had pigtails, while holding a fishing rod in his hands.

"Whoa! Erza looks smoking hot!" Macao, Wakaba, and Elfman said with hearts in their eyes.

"How dare you!" Erza/Happy yelled only to be knocked down by Happy unintentionally.

"No…this can't be. I was an S-Class wizard and now I'm so weak." Erza/Happy said depressed.

"Man, I was trying to change into one of those cool suits of armor she has." Happy/Erza complained.

"Man this sucks! I don't even know what Loke's magic is so I can't use it!" Natsu/Loke complained.

Gray/Lucy scowled, "I don't have any idea how to use Lucy's magic at all." He then proceeded to lift up Lucy's shirt.

A tick mark appeared on her head and she got in an ice-make pose, "Ice-Make: Shirt!" she said creating a shirt made of ice so Gray wouldn't be able to take it off much to his and everyone's surprise.

"What the? How did you do that?" Gray/Lucy asked.

She raised a brow, "What are you talking about? I'm in your body remember? Besides I see you use your ice-make magic all the time, so all I did was copy what you do. Its not that hard."

Makarov raised a brow at that, _While its true that its not that hard to use another persons magic when they've switched bodies, it still takes a lot of concentration to channel the magic to do whatever you want it to. Like when Happy tried to use one of Erza's armors but couldn't because he wasn't concentrating hard enough to call on it._ He stared at Lucy, who was in Gray's body with interest, _Well, Lucy's a smart girl to begin with so I shouldn't be surprised._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later Levy came in and said she'd try her best to decipher the text so that they could all get back into their normal bodies much to their relief.

Erza/Happy hopped on the desk, "Listen up everyone. We need to let Levy work in peace." She looked to see she had fish in her mouth, "Why did I have a fish in my mouth?"

Lucy/Gray shrugged, "Because your in Happy's body and he likes fish."

"Don't remind me!" Erza/Happy yelled.

"That's mean!" Happy/Erza wailed.

"Arrrggghhh! This sucks! The only one who can actually use our magic without any problems is Lucy!" Natsu/Loke yelled out in frustration.

"Which still has me confused," Erza/Happy commented looking at Gray, "You said all you did was copy what Gray does normally but there must be more to it than that."

Everyone had to agree with that themselves. Even if they've switched bodies it should still be impossible to use the persons magic so well and without any problems.

She shrugged, "I don't know how to explain it myself. I just channeled Gray's magic and used it."

"Yeah how?!" Natsu/Loke asked.

She sweat-dropped, "Would it kill you to listen for once?"

"That's it I've got it!" Levy yelled.

They all looked at her and approached.

"Really? You've figured out how to break the spell?" Natsu/Loke asked.

Levy smiled, "This is what it says. May this external exchange provide you with eternal happiness. Kinda cute isn't it?"

"Yeah and?" Natsu/Loke questioned.

"In other words anybody who's been switched by the spell will live happily ever after. Your so lucky!" Levy smiled.

Lucy/Gray raised a brow, "Really? Well I don't feel happy, I actually feel uncomfortable."

Gray/Lucy sighed, "We wanted you to lift the spell not read it, remember?"

"Oh that's right! Sorry." Levy apologized.

Lucy/Gray pulled Gray/Lucy's cheek hard, "Ignore him Levy. You can do this just take your time and you'll be able to figure it out."

Levy smiled, "Right." And with that she went right back to work to try and reverse the spell with encouragement from Jet and Droy.

"You've guys got 30 seconds left." Macao announced.

"That's not helping!" Gray/Lucy yelled, "We should be the first group to be switched back!"

"Like hell! It should be me and Loke!" Natsu/Loke yelled.

"Sounds good to me." Loke/Natsu agreed.

"As Fairy tail's strongest female wizard it should be me and Happy!" Erza/Happy yelled.

"Well I don't care either way." Happy/Erza smiled.

Lucy/Gray sweat-dropped, "Does it really matter?"

"Just 15 seconds left." Macao announced with Plue holding the sign right next to him.

Lucy/Gray looked at the little guy, "And how exactly did you get here Plue?"

"Puun Puun!" Plue said.

"Hold on you guys I've got it!" Levy announced.

Macao held up the sign, "Now 12…11…" he started counting down.

"Seriously?" Natsu/Loke questioned.

"Alright, I'll try to explain it to you guys really quick." Levy said.

"10…9…" Macao said still counting down.

Natsu/Loke whack him upside the head sending him into one of the tables, "No time just change us back!"

Levy nodded, "Yeah right, okay here it goes." A white light started shining all around them and letters appeared off the page. Levy was repeating the same words over and over again. When the light died down everyone found they were back inside their original bodies.

Lucy was the first to notice, "Cool, looks like I'm back to normal."

"Hey me too!" Gray said, "Man that was close."

Lucy sweat-dropped, "Gray, your drooling."

He noticed it and covered his mouth making Wakaba sweat-drop himself.

"Were you doing that on purpose?" he asked.

"Nice job Levy! Your awesome!" Lucy complimented.

She gave her a thumbs up, "Oh yeah!"

"So how did you figure it out?" Gray asked.

"Well when I found that the words had no meaning I decided to read them backwards. Its actually an old trick, ancient languages like this usually don't have that many letters, so sometimes they had to be a little bit more creative with how they use their words. That's why when I reversed the words, I reversed the spell too." Levy explained.

Lucy smiled, "Well it worked. I think everyone's back to normal now."

Gray nodded, "We owe you big time Levy."

She giggled, "Don't worry about it."

Loke and Natsu sighed then yelled, "I'm still in the same body!"

"What!" they all yelled.

Erza/Happy was shaking, "Me too. I'm still a stupid cat."

"Wow! That means I'm still Erza!" Happy/Erza smiled.

Macao held up the zero sign, "Well that does it for time. You did get one pair switched back, so I guess that's something to be proud of."

Levy picked up the paper nervously, "Sorry, maybe I didn't pronounce it right."

"WHAT?!"

"So that's it?! We're stuck like this forever?!" Natsu/Loke yelled.

"I can't spend the rest of my life as some pink haired fire drooling freak of nature!" Loke/Natsu yelled.

Lucy's eyes started glowing purple and she began laughing getting everyone's attention.

"Why are you laughing Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

She stopped laughing and pointed, "Take a look."

Looking around they saw that everyone else around them had switched bodies! Mira and the Master, Jet and Droy, and Cana and Elfman.

Levy sweat-dropped, "Sorry, but I think I'm in way over my head here."

Lucy smiled, "Oh well, you'll figure something out I'm sure."

Gray shrugged, "Better flame brain suffer from this than me."

Natsu/Loke hugged Lucy, "Lucy help me!" he cried out.

She merely sighed and rubbed his head, "There there."

"Hey that's not fair! I wanna hug from Lucy too!" Happy/Erza whined.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the current situation and was happy to be apart of a guild such as this.

 _At least things are always fun here._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Old Memories & Phantom Lord!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! Another chapter done! And for those who like NaLu and other Fairy Tail pairings I will be having them in this fanfic! Meaning i'll be making them all fall in love with each other after a certain Arc! See if you can guess what it is! Nufufufufufu! ^_^


	10. Old Memories & Phantom Lord!

**(Song: FT OP2: Sense of Wonder by Idoling!)**

 **Sousa WE CAN DO IT! Motto hatena darakede ikō**

 **Fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru**

 **Kono sekaijū ga WONDER LAND**

 **Bokura wa mō sudeni WONDER ringu**

 **Doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan**

 **Jibuntte dare darō? Riarutte nan darō?**

 **Ashita wa doushite mienain darō?**

 **Koukishin no bun dake leberu UP shiteku**

 **Kimi to boku no EVERYDAY sutetamon janai desho?**

 **Oshiete Sense of Wonder**

 **Jinsei wa shugyou nari**

 **Dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto hatena sagashi ni ikō**

 **Arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai**

 **Mahō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringu.**

 **Shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan!**

 **LETS WONDER ring.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **East Forest**

Currently the trio of Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were in Magnolia Forest doing some fishing and Happy was singing the fish song much to Lucy and Plue's amusement.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself today huh Happy?" Lucy smiled.

"Aye!" Happy said happily only for his happy smile to drop instantly when he saw Natsu had burned the fish.

"Oh yeah! That looks tasty!" Natsu commented.

Happy flew over to him, "You ruined it! Fish taste better if you eat it raw!"

"Why would I do that when it only takes a sec to grill it up?" Natsu questioned.

"Because that's how I wanted to eat it!" Happy whined.

"I caught it, so I eat it my way." Natsu stated, "If your gonna complain go catch your own." He said lifting the fish in the air.

"Don't do it!" Happy yelled.

Lucy just blinked in astonishment at the fact the dragon slayer was able to eat the whole thing except the bones.

Natsu belched, "Man, that hit the spot."

Happy gawked at him with tears in his eyes, "How could you…fine! Our friendship is over Natsu!"

Lucy watched the cat leave with tears in his eyes, "He ran away."

Natsu pouted.

Lucy picked Plue up and looked over at the pouting dragon slayer, "Aren't you gonna follow him?"

He looked away from her still pouting like a child.

She sighed, "Come on Natsu just apologize to him. He looked really upset."

He still didn't look at her.

She sweat-dropped and looked at Plue, "What's the term for this situation? You'll never get a girl if you keep acting like a tough guy or something like that?"

Plue nodded his head, "Puun Puun~"

Unknown to her Natsu's eyes got big having remembered a long time ago someone said the same words to him. He stood up slowly getting her attention.

She saw his facial expression seemed a little off, "You okay?"

He gave her a nasty glare; "Just shut your mouth for once." He said walking away from her.

Plue looked up at his master sensing sadness and noticed that she had squeezed him slightly, "Puun?"

That look he gave her it reminded her of something she really wanted to forget but couldn't.

 _He glared at her coldly,"You shut your mouth you worthless excuse for a daughter!"_

She laughed bitterly making Plue worry about her even more. Petting him on the head she gave him a fake smile, "Why don't we go and check on Happy?"

Plue nodded but was still a little worried about his master.

 **With Happy**

Happy was fishing by the lake sniffling a few times, "Stupid jerk! I'm never speaking to him again!" he heard footsteps approach him and automatically believed it was Natsu. He didn't say a word even when the person sat next to him, but that all changed when the person rubbed his head affectionately. Looking up he saw it was Lucy who was smiling down at him and Plue was with her too.

"You okay Happy?" she asked still smiling but he could tell that her smile held pain in it.

Happy looked at her with worry, "What's wrong Lucy? Why are you so sad?"

She stopped petting him and looked at the lake, "I'm not sad Happy, I just remembered something from a long time ago that I wish I could just forget about."

Plue looked down and whined which got Happy's attention, so he asked Plue why Lucy was so upset. Plue explained that Lucy wanted Natsu to apologize to Happy for the whole fish thing and Natsu glared at her telling her to shut her mouth. Happy got angry and stoop up getting the blondes attention.

"That jerk! I'm definitely not gonna speak to him now!" Happy proclaimed.

Lucy giggled, "You shouldn't say that Happy. You and Natsu are best friends and best friends forgive each other when they fight."

"But Lucy! Natsu made you sad!" Happy said.

She laid down on the grass, "No he didn't. I probably should have just left him alone instead of trying to make him apologize to you."

Happy shook his head, "Lucy didn't do anything wrong!"

She smiled, "Thanks Happy," getting up off the grass she looked at the lake again, "Happy, if you don't mind me asking how long have you and Natsu known each other for?"

Happy was taken back by her sudden question but answered anyway, "I've known Natsu since like forever, ever since he hatched me from an egg."

Lucy raised a brow, "Really? So you originally came from an egg?"

Happy nodded, "Uh-huh, and when I hatched Natsu acted like the dad while Lisanna acted like the mom."

"Lisanna?" Lucy questioned.

Happy looked down sadly, "She use to always play with us and took care of me too. She was like a mother to me."

Lucy looked back at the lake remembered her own mother and how warm and kind she was, "Mothers are nice…don't you think?"

Happy looked up at her and saw a distant look in her eyes, "Lucy…?"

She looked at him and smiled, "I can tell you miss her very much and deep down so does Natsu. Like you said the two of you have known each other for a long time now and you shouldn't let some argument over fish ruin your friendship," she then looked up at the sky, "I think Lisanna would rather see the two of you smile instead of being angry with each other, don't you think?"

Happy thought back to what Lisanna said to them the last time they fought.

 _"_ _Its normal for families to have a fight every once in awhile. What's important is that you make up."_

He had tears in his eyes and lunged at Lucy giving her a hug. The blonde hugged him back and rubbed his head letting him cry so that later he'll feel better.

After awhile Happy had stopped crying and Lucy volunteered to fish with him and give him the fish so he could eat it raw making him happy. She managed to catch a big fish for him and he didn't waste any time eating it too because within minutes the fish was nothing more but bones.

"Thanks Lucy! You're the best!" Happy beamed.

"Your welcome," she got up off the ground, "I think I'm gonna go take a walk. What are you gonna do?"

Happy activated his wings, "I'm gonna go find Natsu! He still has some apologizing to do!" he said flying off.

Lucy waved at his retreating form, "Good luck!" when she saw he was far away she stopped waving and lost her smile making Plue worry.

"Puun?"

Closing her eyes she sighed, "I'm fine Plue, I just need to think about some things that's all." She said walking off deep into the forest. Plue could do nothing but follow her.

 **With Natsu**

Natsu was by the lake sitting cross-legged with a pained look on his face but at the same time he was still pouting. He could remember something similar happening a long time ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"_ _Don't tell me you two are fighting again?" a girl with white hair asked._

 _"_ _Oh, hey Lisanna." Natsu said._

 _Happy pouted, "He ate my whole fish and didn't even ask me first!"_

 _"_ _Whenever I eat any fish you say its yours." Natsu argued._

 _Lisanna laughed, "Geez, Natsu your the dad." She said getting their attention._

 _"_ _So you've gotta take good care of your wife and son." She winked._

 _"_ _That was like a million years ago." Natsu said._

 _"_ _Hey what're you guys talking about?" Happy asked._

 _Natsu looked at him, "I! Nothing!"_

 _"_ _Its normal for families to have a fight every once in awhile. What's important is that you make up. No matter what happens Happy is still our son." She smiled._

 _"_ _I think Lisanna's gone psycho on us!" Happy said._

 _"_ _Don't talk like that man!" Natsu blushed._

 _"_ _Oh then should I talk like this?" Happy asked in a funny accent._

 _"_ _You know that's not what I meant!" Natsu said._

 _"_ _Juvenile as ever I see." Lisanna commented._

 _"_ _Stop picking on me!" Natsu yelled making the two laugh._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu smiled and stood up, "All right fine. Guess I've got no choice."

Meanwhile Happy was flying around the forest trying to find Natsu when the devil himself appeared carrying two giant fish with him. The blue cat landed right in front of Natsu.

Natsu grinned at the cat and gave him one of the giant fish he caught making him happy, "So, you happy now?"

Happy smiled back, "Of course! Who else would I be!" he said biting into the fish.

Natsu sat down and burnt the fish he caught then proceeded to eat it right along with his friend.

After they were done eating Natsu looked around and noticed a certain blonde was missing, "Hey Happy, where's Lucy?"

Happy stopped smiling; "She said she was going to take a walk after she fed me some fish she caught for me."

Natsu looked down; "Oh…" he really needed to apologize for what he said to her earlier, "Do you know where she went?"

Happy shook his head, "No, but she looked really sad. Even though she was smiling she was still really sad."

Natsu scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, that's my fault actually."

Happy glared at him, "I know it is! Plue told me what you said to Lucy! You better apologize to her Natsu! I don't like seeing Lucy unhappy!"

Natsu looked at the cat in surprise but then nodded, "Yeah! Lets go find Lucy!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Just then it started to rain, it started out light but then started raining really hard making Natsu and Happy run away from the forest in search of Lucy hoping she wasn't caught up in the downpour.

 **At the the Guild**

Everyone was in the guild taking shelter from the rain when the door was barged open and Natsu and Happy walked in shaking their heads to get some of the water off of them.

He went over to the bar, "Hey Mira, have you seen Lucy?"

"No I haven't," she said shaking her head, "Why? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, "No its nothing."

Erza approached him with her arms crossed, "Obviously something is wrong if your looking for her so frantically."

"Yeah, so what's wrong with Lucy?" Gray asked.

Natsu glared at him, "Look its none of your business alright?!"

"It is because Lucy's my friend!" he yelled getting in his face.

"She's my friend too!" Natsu yelled back.

Erza whacked both of them on the head, "Enough!"

"Aye!" they squeaked.

Mira looked at Happy, "Happy, is there something you want to say?" she asked gently.

Happy looked at her sadly, "Lucy looked really sad. She was smiling but she still looked really sad. She told me she was going for a walk but we can't find her anywhere and its raining really hard outside."

Mira gasped, "She's walking out in the rain?!"

This got Erza, Natsu, and Gray's attention.

Happy nodded, "Aye…"

Mira got an umbrella from out under the bar, "Okay, let's go look for her then!"

Happy nodded, "Aye!"

"We're coming with you Mira!" Erza said.

Natsu and Happy nodded to each other. "Let's go Happy!" he said running out of the guild his friend following right behind him. Erza, Gray, and Mira followed after him leaving some of their guild mates confused.

 **With Lucy**

Lucy was busy walking down the raining streets of Magnolia with no umbrella, which wouldn't do her any good anyway seeing as how she was soaking wet. Plue really did try his best to give her his small umbrella, which he got from out of nowhere, but she declined letting him use it. Continuing to walk down the street she saw a mother cat and kitten snuggled up to each other the mother cat protecting the kitten from the cold.

Lucy stared at them remembering a time when her mother would keep her warm whenever it rained.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Little Lucy was shivering because it was raining outside, and when it rained the cold usually came with it. Her mother saw her daughter shivering and brought out a blanket covering the girl up._

 _Her mother smiled, "Are you still cold Lucy?"_

 _She smiled and shoo her head, "Nope! I'm not cold because you're here with me mommy!"_

 _The older woman smiled, "I see, Lucy do you like rainy days?"_

 _Lucy nodded, "I love rain! I just don't like the cold."_

 _Her mother laughed, "Really now?"_

 _Lucy grinned._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stared at the cats a little while longer before walking off to her apartment. When she was within reach she decided to walk along the edge with Plue telling her to be careful. But she smiled down at her spirit and continued walking on the stone edge but she suddenly felt a little dizzy and before she knew it she fell into the water making Plue cry out for help but realized no one was around to hear him so he went off in search of Natsu or Happy.

 **With Happy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Mira**

"Did you find her?" Mira asked.

Gray shook his head, "I couldn't find her anywhere."

"My search has left me with no results as well." Erza said.

Natsu clenched his fists something Happy noticed. The cat flew over to him landing on his head, "Are you okay Natsu?"

He was about to answer him when he saw Plue running towards them, "Hey isn't that…?"

Happy's eyes widened, "Its Plue!"

The others looked over at them in confusion.

"Who's Plue Happy?" Mira asked.

"He's Lucy's spirit." He said.

Plue had stopped in front of Natsu the pink haired dragon slayer bent down and listened to what the spirit had to say. When Plue told him that Lucy plunged into the water near her apartment Natsu and Happy took off immediately but not before Plue had hopped on his shoulder. Erza, Gray, and Mira took off after him and soon they were near Lucy's apartment.

"This is Lucy's apartment." Gray commented.

"So she's at home?" Mira questioned.

Natsu didn't answer and instead jumped in the water without warning.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled about to jump in after him when Erza stopped him. He was about to ask why she was stopping him when Natsu came up from the water with Lucy on his back. She was unconscious.

Mira had her hand to her mouth.

"Lucy!" Happy dived down and grabbed Lucy then went back to get Natsu. Mira had her head down on Lucy's chest and heard her heart beating meaning she was still alive. Thank god Plue got to them in time.

Natsu picked his partner up and brought her inside her apartment the others right behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy opened her eyes slowly her vision a little blurry, turning her head she saw it was a woman smiling down at her, "Mom…?"

The woman tilted her head, "Mom?" that voice sounded familiar. The blurriness went away and revealed to be Mira.

Lucy blinked in confusion, "Mira?"

Mira smiled, "Thank goodness. You had us all worried."

Lucy was still confused until she realized she was in her apartment much to her confusion, "How did I in my apartment? I'm pretty sure I was taking a walk with Plue."

Mira's smile faded, "You fell into the river on your way home. Plue was so scared that came to find us."

She looked at the barmaid the shot up, "Plue! Where is he?!" only then did she realize that was a mistake because she felt warm and dizzy and was about to fall over but Mira caught her.

"Don't move around so much," she said gently, "You have a slight fever from being in the rain." She gently set her back down on the bed.

Lucy rubbed her forehead, "I think I've got a slight headache too."

Mira got up from the chair she was sitting on, "I have just the thing for that." Before she left she looked over her shoulder, "Be sure to take care of her you two."

Lucy's eyes widened and looked down and saw that Natsu and Happy both were sitting next to the chair. The pink haired boy had his head down and shame and Happy had tears in his eyes. She heard the door close and saw that Mira was gone. Looking back down at her partners she tangled her fingers through Natsu's hair making him tense up and look at her.

She smiled, "Hey guys, did you make up with each other?"

Natsu was holding back cause Mira was here but he couldn't anymore. He hugged her making her squeak in surprise but hugged him back and patted his head again, "I'm alright Natsu. I just have a slight fever that's all."

Happy landed next to her on the bed and she scratched behind his ears to let him know she was okay. Natsu hadn't said a word since she woke up but he did now, "I'm sorry…"

She was confused at first then understood why he was apologizing, "Its alright. To be honest with you, the reason I wanted to take a walk was to clear my mind of something painful I remembered about the past. I guess falling into the water helped out with that, huh?" she laughed a little making him chuckle a little himself.

He rubbed his nose against her neck, "I'm really sorry Lucy."

"You don't have to keep apologizing, I said its fine." she repeated.

Natsu shook his head and looked at her, "No it's not fine. I made you remember something painful."

She looked down, "Well when you think about it I did too, so if anyone should apologize it should be me."

He grabbed her shoulders, "No! It's my fault! Not yours!"

Closing her eyes she sighed and bumped her forehead against Natsu's and smiled, "We're getting nowhere if we keep arguing who was at fault, so why don't we just say we just say we forgive each other that way we can drop it."

Natsu pouted but nodded his head in agreement making her smile, "Good. Now I think we should all get some sleep, we've had a long day." She said laying back down on the bed.

Happy poked her nose making her open her eyes, "Can we sleep here with you Lucy?" he asked innocently.

She smiled and rubbed his head, "Sure, why not?"

He smiled and curled up on her pillow near her head. She looked over at Natsu and saw he hadn't moved from his spot making her smile, "You can sleep here too Natsu, besides I'm starting to feel a little cold anyway."

Natsu beamed at the permission she gave him and crawled in next to her. She had her back to him and when she felt his radiating warmth she fell asleep within seconds. Happy lifted his head and looked over at Natsu letting him know she was asleep, he nodded and turned her over so she was snuggled up against his chest hoping to warm her up better that way. The two best friends smiled and fell asleep happy to be sleeping in the same bed as their teammate.

Mira came back right after they fell asleep. She convinced Erza and Gray that they didn't need to come along, telling them Lucy was going to need plenty of rest so she could recover from her cold. Walking into her room she saw something that made her have hearts in her eyes. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were all snuggled up against each other. With a silent squeal Mira left the apartment and headed back to the guild and promptly fainted mumbling about pink and blonde haired babies much to the confusion of her guild mates.

When morning came Lucy's fever was gone much to her relief. She couldn't stand being sick it felt so uncomfortable. Looking at Natsu and Happy's peaceful faces she decided to sneak out of bed, wash up, and head straight to the guild without waking them up, but when Natsu noticed she was no longer in her bed he and Happy left immediately after her and found her in the guild looking for a job.

"Lucy!" he said running over to her making the girl turn around.

"Natsu, Happy, why are you guys up?" she asked.

Happy landed on her head, "We were worried about you. You weren't in your bed when we woke up this morning."

She smiled, "I didn't wanna wake you guys up, so I decided to come to the guild to pick out a job out by myself."

Natsu crossed his arms, "No way! We do missions together because we're a team!"

Lucy blinked at the reminder and sighed with a smile, "That's right, we are aren't we? Then why don't you guys see if there's one we can all do together then. I haven't been able to find anything interesting at all."

The two best friends grinned and looked at the board and sure enough, they found a job involving a monster terrorizing a village. It paid 50,000 jewels, so Lucy could pay off her rent seeing as how she needed just that right amount in the first place. Getting the job stamped by Mira the three took off unaware of the barmaids knowing smile.

Elfman looked at his sister, "Nee-chan, why do you have that I know something you don't know look on your face?"

Mira hummed innocently, "I don't know what you mean."

Elfman sweat-dropped knowing that smile of hers was never good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The three friends went on another adventure together and Natsu and Happy knew that being Lucy made the scars of the past slowly heal, making her the best person in the world to around._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Magnolia**

It had been a few days since the events with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy, and despite what happened the three of them have become even closer than before. Lucy had tried to take a solo job by herself but her teammates i.e. (Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy) wouldn't let her and ended up following the blonde anyway. When they had accidently destroyed some property the client was going to refuse to give them the reward that is until Lucy had repaired the whole building thanks to the mark of venus. After seeing her repair what they destroyed he gave them the reward with a bonus to boot! So they were all very happy.

"Was that an awesome job or what?" Natsu smiled.

"Well the client sure seemed to think so." Happy commented.

"Face it, you guys are just lucky that I decided to come along." Gray said arrogantly.

"We're lucky that you begged to come with us? How do you figure?" Natsu sneered.

"Be cause your about as helpful as Erza's suitcases." Gray said.

Natsu got in his face and glared, "You better watch your mouth or I'll pack you like a suitcase pal!"

"That doesn't make any sense." Gray glared back.

Erza got in between them, "That's enough boys! Now please get dressed." She said looking at Gray.

Gray saw that his shirt was missing, "For crying out loud! How does this keep happening?!"

"A bit of advice here Gray, never get in a fight on your underwear." Happy advised.

Lucy sighed, "Sorry to interrupt your conversation," she held up the job request, "But when I took this job I was originally thinking of a solo mission, so why did you all have to come along with me?"

"Aw come one, isn't it obvious?" Natsu questioned.

Lucy looked at him, "Actually no its not, so explain it to me please."

He grinned, "We're Fairy Tail's strongest team, so we gotta stick together."

"Aye sir!" Happy said appearing on Gray's shoulder.

Gray smirked, "And don't you forget it."

Erza smiled.

Lucy shrugged, "Good point."

Natsu grinned, "No job is too tough! Not for me Happy, Erza, or old droopy eyes here."

"Don't call me that." Gray grumbled.

"Hmmm, we are quiet a capable bunch." Erza commented.

"True that." Happy agreed.

Lucy's eyes glowed purple for a split second her team mates not noticing the angry look on her face or the fact that she left them standing there having their own conversation.

Natsu chuckled then turned to his partner, "We're just messing with ya, Luc-" he trailed off noticing she wasn't there anymore, "Lucy?"

Happy looked around, "Where'd she go?" the cat noticed that people were giving them looks of pity as they walked down the road hoping to run into Lucy.

"Why is everybody staring at us?" Gray questioned.

"Its not the good kind of staring." Happy said.

"It feels like…pity." Erza observed then saw their guild in the distance and understood why the citizens were giving them such looks in the first place.

"What…why does the guild look so bizarre?" Erza questioned.

Running towards the guild they saw Lucy was standing right in front of it her posture still almost as if she was holding in her anger. And for good reason too, the guild had been punctured with iron rods.

"No way…" Gray said.

Natsu was shaking in anger, "Our guild…someone did this to our guild…!"

"But who would do such a thing?" Erza questioned.

Mira appeared behind them, "It was Phantom."

Gray looked at her, "Are you serious?"

Natsu turned to her, "You mean…Phantom did this?" he growled.

Mira nodded sadly, "We couldn't do anything to stop them. They got us good."

 **Downstairs Basement**

Mira led them downstairs to the basement where everyone else was including the master.

"We've never been on the best terms with Phantom, but come on!" Jet complained.

"Wanna teach them a lesson?" Droy suggested.

Levy looked at them both, "Back off you guys, don't you think we're in enough trouble already?"

Lucy was looking around seeing everyone's faces, some mixed with anger and sadness.

"Yo! Was sup kids?" Makarov slurred, it was obvious he was drunk.

Lucy looked at him, "Hello master."

"Sorry we weren't here sooner." Erza apologized.

Natsu was angry at the old mans attitude, "Why the heck are you all just sitting around down here?!"

Makarov ignored him and turned to Lucy, "How'd it go Lucy? Finish the job like a good girl?"

Lucy nodded, "Yeah I guess so."

Erza looked at the old man, "Master, do you understand the gravity of the situation?"

"The guild hall has been completely destroyed!" Natsu reminded.

"There's no need to get yourselves all worked up. Its not the end of the world or anything." Makarov took a swig of his drink calmly.

They looked at him in disbelief. While what he said is true that doesn't mean they can afford to just sit by and do nothing.

Makarov stopped sipping his drink, "It just goes to show you how cowardly those dunderheads in the Phantom Lord guild really are. They struck when no one was here, is that anything worth bragging about?"

Erza blinked at the information, "Nobody was here?"

"It was after everyone had already left for the night." Mira told them.

Erza sighed with relief, "I suppose we can be thankful for that. At least no one in our guild was hurt in the attack."

"We shouldn't trouble ourselves worrying about people who don't even have the guts to face us head on. Forget about those fools." Makarov said.

Natsu punched a support beam, "Ain't gonna happen gramps! We can't just let them trash our place and get away with it!"

Makarov was still calm; "I'm not talking about this any longer. We'll handle job requests down here until the upstairs is repaired."

Natsu scoffed, "We shouldn't be worrying about jobs right no-"

"Natsu! That's enough out of you!" Makarov said stretching his hand out hoping to spank Lucy but instead hit nothing but air. He blinked a few times and looked to where Lucy once was, "Oh, where did Lucy go?"

Mira wondered that herself, "She was just here, and by the way master hands to yourself." She glared.

He smiled sheepishly, "My bad."

"But seriously though," Gray said looking around, "Where'd she run off to this time?"

Just then the guild started glowing a golden light taking them by surprise and thinking that maybe they were being attacked by Phantom Lord again.

Natsu sniffed the air and noticed that it was Lucy's magic he was smelling, "Its Lucy!" he said running upstairs and out of the guild with everyone else following right after him.

Outside the guild they saw Lucy in her full Venus form raising her staff in the air her face in intense concentration, "Remember and return to your original form." She chanted the bright light around the guild getting a little brighter, "Tengoku no Tsuitō (Heaven's Remembrance)!" slamming her staff down with both hands a bright golden light appeared around the guild erasing the iron poles that impaled the guild and restoring it to its original state.

"The guild! She got it back to the way it was!" Macao smiled.

"Whoa, didn't know she could restore buildings." Wakaba stared in awe at the restored guild.

"All right! Way to go Lucy!" Jet cheered.

"Hell ya!" Droy yelled.

"Your amazing Lu-chan!" Levy praised.

One by one everyone in the guild had their spirits lifted because the guild was back to normal thanks to their guild mate Lucy.

Lucy fell to her knees still holding her staff but soon transformed back to normal, Natsu and Happy were at her side immediately as was Erza and Gray.

Natsu placed a hand on her back, "You okay?"

She nodded, "Repairing a whole building takes a lot out of me, but I'm alright." She said getting up slowly with the help of Natsu.

"Well despite everything that's happened at least the guild's been repaired." Erza smiled at everyone's happy faces.

Gray rubbed Lucy's head, "Nice job Lucy, thanks."

She pouted, "Great now your petting me on the head now too? Its bad enough Natsu does it."

They all laughed at her making her pout even more and look away from them. Master Makarov walked up to them and smiled, "Well now you see there. Thanks to Lucy we have our guild hall back so problem solved."

"Yeah, wait no its not!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy sighed but knew Natsu was right. Nothing about this situation is solved at all. Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail. Question is…why?

 **Nighttime**

Lucy was walking towards her apartment at night thinking about what happened earlier today.

"Well this is a pretty big mess we're in right now isn't it Plue?" Lucy asked.

Plue who was walking in front of her nodded, "Puun Puun!"

"Watch out Lucy! If your not careful you'll fall in!" one of the boaters warned.

She waved at him, "Thanks for your concern!" she looked down at her spirit, "I'd heard rumors that Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail had a rivalry going on between them, but I didn't think they'd resort to destroying the guild hall."

"Puun!" Plue said.

"I also heard that Phantom Lord has a reputation for almost being just as disruptive as Fairy Tail, but I had no interest in joining them at all. I mean…I've come to love Fairy Tail and everyone in it, so I don't regret my decision at all," Lucy smiled, "They are my family after all." Reaching for the door nob she felt there were people inside her apartment but relaxed when she knew who it was. Opening the door she saw it was her team.

"Nice place you have here Lucy." Erza greeted.

"Hey there Lucy." Gray saluted.

Natsu was too busy pouting to say hello and Happy was munching on some fish.

Lucy couldn't help but sweat-drop, "Not to sound rude, but why are you guys here?"

"Since the guilds been attacked we can assume there are Phantom Lord members in town." Erza explained.

"They've probably found out where everyone in Fairy Tail lives right now." Gray said.

Lucy sat down, "So they would actually attack us in our own homes?"

Gray nodded, "Mira said it would be safer if we hold up together, y'know strength in numbers."

"Makes sense. After what they did to the guild hall I wouldn't be surprised if they tried attacking us while we were at home." Lucy said.

"That's why everyone in Fairy Tail is having a slumber party tonight." Happy commented.

Erza stopped sipping her drink, "You are an attractive teenage girl after all. I wasn't entirely comfortable with you just being here alone with Natsu and Gray."

Gray looked at her feeling offended by that remark.

"I felt I could only relax if I stayed here as well." She smiled.

"It's not time to relax." Natsu growled laying on the floor.

"So it was already decided that these two would stay here at my place?" Lucy questioned.

"Whoa! You sure have a lot of dirty clothes." Happy said rummaging through her basket.

"Please stop going through my stuff Happy." Lucy asked calmly.

"Hey Plue did you find something to eat? Don't go hogging it all!" Natsu said.

"Puun!" Plue said making Lucy wonder if he said "mine!"

"Look Erza found some frilly panties you might like!" Happy said.

"I can't believe you'd actually ear something like this Lucy." Erza observed with a blush.

"Oh! Cana bought those for me." Lucy said.

 _Figures_ Natsu, Gray, and Erza thought.

Gray was in Lucy's bed half naked, "I need to get some shut eye so can you try and keep it down?"

Lucy sighed, "You guys sure are making yourselves at home aren't you?"

Erza turned to glare at them, "We have a serious problem here. You boy's hygiene. I refuse to sleep in a room that reeks of sweat."

Lucy crossed her arms, "She's right about that. First off Gray your not sleeping on my bed but instead on the floor and Natsu if you wanna stay here tonight then I suggest you take a bath otherwise get out."

Natsu looked at her, "But Luuucy~" he whined.

She shook her head, "No. Either take a bath or leave."

"But I don't wanna take a bath right now." Natsu whined again.

"But I already got into bed." Gray whined himself.

Era grabbed them both on the shoulder, "Come on boys. Do we have to take a bath together like we did when we were kids?"

Lucy sweat-dropped, "She's okay with that?"

Happy nodded, "That's Erza for ya."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy was currently in the bath with Plue still thinking about today's event s and getting an eerie feeling that she just couldn't shake off. A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom.

"Okay Natsu it's your turn." Lucy said.

Natsu had fallen asleep while Happy was munching on some fish making the blonde sigh, "What about you Gray? Wanna take his spot?"

He merely grunted reading some papers he'd found on her desk.

"You should. It feels so relaxing." Erza sighed with bliss.

"Nice to know you guys are making yourselves comfortable here." Lucy said.

Erza had requiped into her pajamas, "Is this more appropriate?"

Lucy smiled, "There's no need to be so formal Erza besides I change the same way myself." She said sitting down at the table where Natsu was currently sleeping.

"So, do you have any idea why Phantom attacked us out of the blue like that?" Lucy questioned.

"I'm afraid not, we have had our fair share of scuffles with them in the past, but never on this sort of magnitude before." Erza said.

Natsu growled having woken up at some point, "If gramps wasn't so scared of them we can wipe out those punks once and for all."

"Welcome back from dreamland Natsu." Lucy said.

"Come on, you know master isn't afraid of them Natsu," Gray said, "You seem to forget he's one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

Lucy snatched her novel out of his hands, "I never gave you permission to read that."

"You can't just snatch it out of my hands without at least telling me what happens next." Gray complained.

"As a matter of fact I can because I live here and I promised Levy she'd be the first to read it, so your gonna have to be patient." Lucy told him.

Erza had her hand out, "Hmmm?"

Lucy sweat-dropped, "That goes for you too Erza."

The redhead pouted.

"I don't know all that much of about the Ten Wizard Saints. Care to explain it to me?" Lucy asked.

"Its an honor bestowed by the Magic Council. An extremely covenant title shared by the most powerful wizards on the continent," Erza explained.

"Really?" Lucy questioned.

"Phantom Lords master Jose is one of them too." Happy said.

Erza scowled remembering a certain someone within the council, _That's true. And so is he._ She thought.

Natsu slammed his hand on the table, "He is afraid! He's scared Phantom has too many members for us to handle!"

"Stop yelling in my house Natsu." Lucy said.

"That is not true and you know it. It's just like master and Mira said before the consequences of us going to war with Phantom are no where near worth the fight." Gray reminded, "The order of the magical world is at stake here."

Natsu growled and looked away.

"Why's that? Are you saying they have stronger members?" Lucy questioned.

"They ain't got nothing on us. We can take those clowns." Natsu grinned.

"No. If we were to engage them in battle neither guild would survive. Their strength equals ours," Erza stated, "Phantoms master Jose is also one of the Ten Wizard Saints, which means he's on par with Makarov. They also have an elite group of wizards similar to out S-Class known as the Element Four. However their biggest threat maybe Black Steel Gajeel. I believe he's the one most likely behind the guildhalls destruction. He's known as the Iron Dragon Slayer." She explained.

Lucy's eyes narrowed, "So they have one too huh? Guess Natsu's not the only one."

 **Elsewhere**

Levy, Jet, and Droy were currently walking down the street heading to who knows where.

"You sure this is okay?" Jet asked.

"Shouldn't you stay with Laki and the others at the girls dorm?" Droy asked.

Levy smiled, "Its fine. I don't wanna split up our team."

The two immediately had hearts in their eyes, "Levy-chan!"

"The three of us can face anything together!" Jet smiled.

"I'll always protect you!" Droy said.

"No I will!" Jet argued.

The shadowy figure observed them for a little while longer then decided at that moment to strike taking them completely off guard.

 **Back with Team Natsu**

Lucy's eyes glowed purple getting her teams attention especially Erza and Happy who knew that her "quick vision" showed her something, and judging by her face it was something bad.

"Hey Lucy you alright? What's with the glowing purple eyes?" Gray asked.

Erza got up from the bed, "Has something happened?"

Natsu looked at his partner her face was in shock then it twisted in anger her face showing nothing but pure rage. Wordlessly she went to the desk Gray was at opening it to put on her fingerless gloves.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Happy asked.

The girl ignored him and went over to the bed opening the window and jumping out of it taking off fast.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled following right after her with Happy following him.

Erza and Gray nodded at each other before going out the window themselves catching up with Natsu and Happy easily.

"What's going on Erza?" Gray asked.

"Its Lucy's quick vision!" Erza said.

"Quick vision?" he questioned.

Happy explained this time, "It shows Lucy what's about to happen in the future or what's happening right now! That's how she knew you needed help that one time when you were badly hurt by Lyon and how she knew Erza arrived at the island."

"Something must have gone down somewhere and that's why Lucy took off!" Natsu realized.

"That's right! We need to hurry and catch up with her!" Erza said.

"Right!" they all said.

 **With Team Shadow Gear**

Levy was scared.

Her two teammates Jet and Dory got taken down by Black Steel Gajeel one of Phantom Lords guys. She was kneeling down their battered bodies getting ready to use her magic to protect them. Gajeel was approaching her slowly his arm turning into a sword getting ready to attack her.

He grinned, "Gihi."

Levy was shaking but was determined to protect her team no matter what! The iron dragon slayer got ready to swing his sword down when Levy heard a voice.

"Suirei Kabe (Water Wall)!" the water that was nearby came over and protected Levy from getting hurt by the iron sword, the water absorbing the attack.

Levy's eyes widened, "I know that voice…"

"What the hell?" Gajeel growled trying to find the person who summoned the water wall.

"Up here, nufufufu." A female voice called out making him look up and see Lucy in her Mercury form.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried out in relief.

Lucy brought her fan up to her face covering her mouth, "Well now what do we have here? A smelly rat?"

A tick mark appeared on his head, "What was that?!"

She tilted her head, "Oh my, have you lost your ability to hear? I believe I called you a smelly rat. Or should I say drowned rat." She made the water wall smack Gajeel right in the face making him all wet.

Levy couldn't help but sweat-drop at the iron dragon's slayer form. He was soaking wet looking just like…a drowned rat.

"Nufufufu, there you see? A drowned rat just like I said." Lucy mocked.

Gajeel growled at her, jumping in the air he slashed her with his sword only to be taken off guard noticing that it was a water clone that engulfed him in a water sphere. He was thrashing around because he couldn't breathe, meaning the water sphere was choking him until he was unconscious.

Lucy emerged from the water under the bridge and walked over to a dumbfounded Levy. This was the first time she'd seen the water form and she had to admit it was beautiful to look at.

Lucy stood in front of the girl looking at the flailing dragon slayer in the water sphere, "Goodness you seem to be having some trouble there Mr. Drowned Rat." She mocked.

Gajeel said nothing as he continued to gasp for air his sword arm returning to normal. He flailed a few more time before falling into unconsciousness. Lucy dispelled the water sphere and let the fool fall down to the hard ground then summoned a small wave to send him away from them much to Levy's surprise.

Lucy sighed, "You okay Levy-chan?"

Levy nodded, "I'm fine but Jet and Droy…" she trailed off looking at the battered forms of her teammates.

Lucy made the water come over to them and carry all of them over to the hospital where they'll stay until morning and explain to Makarov what happened.

 **Magnolia Hospital**

Lucy had explained to the doctors that it was an emergency and automatically Jet and Droy where tended to without any questions asked. Levy was sitting in the waiting room with Lucy, and not soon after they took the two mages in the back room to be examined her team showed up probably thanks to Natsu who smelled her scent.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

She shushed him, "Your in a hospital so you have to be quiet."

He didn't seem to hear her scolding as he hugged her almost knocking her over, and was squeezing the life out of her, "Your okay."

"Yeah I'm fine, but could you let go of me? Your kind of squeezing the life out of me." Lucy wheezed.

Natsu let go immediately, "Oh, my bad!"

"What's going on? Why are you guys at the hospital?" Gray asked.

Lucy looked down and Levy came up to them her hands on her chest shaking, "It was Phantom Lord…we were attacked by Black Steel Gajeel…"

"What?!" Natsu yelled.

Erza was scowling, "They would stop that low just to get us to fight them?! Those cowards!"

Levy nodded, "He was about to attack me when Lu-chan showed up and saved us."

"Really?" Happy questioned.

Lucy smiled, "I sent him off after I drowned him into unconsciousness."

"You used your water form?!" Natsu asked.

Levy sweat-dropped, "She called him a drowned rat then had a small wave send him away."

Erza brought Lucy's head to her breast, "Nice work Lucy."

"Thanks Erza," Lucy mumbled removing herself from the woman, "Anyway, we should stay here and look after them until morning. We can tell the master what happened after that."

"Yeah your right, the old mans gonna be pissed when he hears what happened. Maybe now he'll let us attack those cowards." Gray growled.

Natsu punched his fists together, "Good. I'm all fired up."

"Aye!" Happy copied.

 **Morning**

When Makarov and some of the guild members arrived at the hospital they were downright pissed off. Levy had explained they were walking at night when Black Steel Gajeel came out of nowhere and attacked them. Jet and Droy protected Levy by taking the full brunt of his attacks before passing out defeated. Levy then explained how he was about to strike her down with his sword when Lucy summoned a water wall, which shielded her from getting hit.

Lucy explained how she use the mark of mercury to suffocate Gajeel into unconsciousness then sent him away with a small water wave, and said she didn't really care where he ended up at just that she wanted him far away from her nakama. Makarov thanked Lucy for protecting her fellow nakama and decided to leave Lucy, Mira, and Levy in charge of protecting Jet and Droy just in case Phantom decides to attack again. After that he and the rest of the guild marched over to Phantom Lord to go to war!

Mira, Levy, and Lucy were in the room with an unconscious Jet and Droy who were recovering from the brutal beat down Gajeel gave them.

Mira was tending to their bandages, "This is horrible. We've had our problems with Phantom Lord before, but to do this?"

Levy was sitting in front of her friends and clenched her dress, "I tried, but I couldn't do anything to protect them!" she felt a hand land on her shoulder looking up she saw it was Lucy.

"Don't say that Levi-chan," Lucy smiled, "You were caught off guard, and besides your stringer than you give yourself credit for."

Levy looked at her then wiped her tears with a smile, "Your right. Thank you Lu-chan."

Lucy grinned.

Mira sent a grateful smile at the blonde thankful she was able to pull Levi out of her depression.

Lucy turned to the door, "I'm going to go get us something to eat, you two want something?"

"A sandwich would be nice." Levy smiled.

Mira nodded, "Are you sure you wanna go by yourself? One of us could come with you."

The blonde shook her head, "Its alright. I won't be too long." She said opening the door and walking out of the room. As soon as she closed the door behind her she leaned back on it, her eyes glowing purple.

Lucy sighed then walked away from the door, "Since I don't wanna cause any trouble for the people in the hospital or Mira and Levy-chan. I'll just have to go directly to them."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A blue haired woman wearing a blue coat and hat was walking down the street with the rain following close behind her. See this wouldn't be a problem except for the fact it was still sunny outside.

"Drip. Drip. Drop." She said, "Juvia is the rain woman. It's always with me. Drip. Drip. Drop." Juvia then pulled out a pink umbrella from out of nowhere and used it to protect herself from the rain.

She heard a faint giggle and stopped walking, "You don't sound very happy with yourself Juvia."

Juvia looked up to see a girl with long blue hair and eyes sitting on a water bubble looking down at her with a smile, "And what sort of woman are you prey tell?"

Lucy smiled then descended downward in front of her dispelling her water form surprising Juvia, "The sort of woman who loves the rain."

Juvia was taken back. Never before had someone told her they love the rain.

Lucy took the umbrella from Juvia and folded it back up, "I may not know the whole situation with your magic, but I'll say this. The rain can actually be comforting than people realize."

"What do you mean?" Juvia asked.

Lucy looked at the sky, "Well…when the rain goes away it creates something really pretty."

Juvia's eyes widened, "Something pretty…?"

She took the doll off of Juvia and held it, "Yep. Something pretty."

The bluenette felt a blush come to her face making Lucy smile.

"My names Lucy, what's yours?" she introduced.

"Juvia. Juvia Lockser."

Lucy smiled, "That's a pretty name. By the way, you can stop hiding now."

"No no no, no no no," the ground began moving forming the shape of a person. A man with green spiky hair, green mustache, wearing a monocle, and a brown suit, "I bid you bonjour mademoiselle." He greeted.

Lucy bowed her head a little, "Same to you."

Juvia looked at the him, "What are you doing here Monsieur Sol?"

He started wiggling around, "Juvia, you mustn't forget the task at hand. This madam before us is our target."

Juvia started panicking; "But Juvia-" Lucy who grabbed her shoulder cut her off.

"Its alright, Juvia," she held her hand out, "If it makes you feel better I'll let you hold my hand and you can take me to where your master is. Is that okay?"

Juvia felt conflicted and wanted to say now, but felt herself nodding anyway and grabbed the blonde's hand walking away from a confused Sol. He followed after them whispering something in Juvia's ear, "Did something happen between you two?"

"You don't need to know." Juvia glared at him making the poor man flinch back in fear.

"No no no?" Sol questioned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Lucy arrived at their base she thanked Juvia and headed inside but the girl insisted on walking her inside to take her to the top of the tower where Jose will meet her later. Lucy agreed and let the girl take her to the top of the tower and allowed the girl to tie her hands with rope sending the blonde an apologetic glance but Lucy just shrugged it off. After waving goodbye to Juvia she broke out of her restraints and sat down on the ledge of the tower looking at the sky when she heard someone approached and open the door.

Lucy looked back and saw a man wearing a wizard's hat and had lipstick on his lips. She couldn't help but sweat-drop at his choice of clothing and wearing lipstick are you kidding?

She blinked and looked at him calmly, "Your Jose right?"

He smirked, "Indeed I am. I am Jose Porla." He bowed making her roll her eyes.

"I'm not really interested in knowing your full name, but you attacked my nakama and I want to know why. It bad enough you had Black Steel Gajeel send iron rods through the guild, but to have him attack a dear friend of mine and her team? You've gone too far, you scumbag." she growled.

Jose chuckled, "Now now, that's some language you have there. I wouldn't have expected that from someone of the Heartfilia family."

Her eye twitched. Did he say what she think he said?

"Just now…what did you say?" Lucy asked eerily calm.

"You are Lucy Heartfilia are you not?" he smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "And you know that how?"

Jose kept that annoying smirk on his face; "Your father Jude Heartfilia graciously offered me a great sum of money if I hand you over to him. But this has worked in my favor for I was able to take down Makarov by draining his magic." He laughed.

Lucy was surrounded in a dark aura making him stop cease his laughter and look at her noticing her eyes were cold, "So…what your saying is that _Jude_ paid you to bring his daughter back home which worked out for you so you could attack Fairy Tail hurt my master for some stupid rivalry, is that about right?"

He felt himself sweat at her cold gaze and backed away. He's a wizard saint! There should be no need for him to back away from a mere girl!

Lucy closed her eyes, "So this is Jude's doing is it?" her appearance began to change into her earth form taking Jose by surprise. She opened her eyes, "Thanks for telling me that, but you might as well surrender right now while you have the chance. When Master Makarov recovers from what you did to him he'll really let you have it."

"You!" he yelled, "Your not Lucy Heartfilia! She's a celestial wizard!" he sent a shade at her only for it to be blocked by a giant vine that appeared from the ledge taking him by surprise again.

The giant vine moved towards Lucy letting her sit on it, "In this form I control the earth around me, from the trees, to the rocks, and even stone. Meaning if I wanted to I could make this whole tower collapse with you and everyone in it."

He glared at her, "Who are you really?! Lucy Heartfilia is a celestial wizard! What kind of magic are you using?!"

"I see no reason for you know of such of a thing for it does not concern you, child of the earth… _Jose._ " she emphasized.

"How dare you-" a vine shot up from the ground hitting him then it smacked him away from Lucy sending him against the wall causing his body to be embedded in the stone wall.

Lucy sighed. So Jude, her father is the one responsible for all of this? Unforgivable! Its bad enough he tarnished her mother's last name but to do this?! Once the war with Phantom Lord is over she was going to pay him a little visit.

She had the vine send her towards the ground outside then went back to normal glaring up at the tower.

"LUCY!"

Looking back she was embraced by Natsu and Happy both making her land on her bottom in surprise.

"Natsu? Happy?" she said.

He looked her in the eyes, "Your okay! Mira and Levy said you didn't come back then that bastard Jose said he kidnapped you then gramps got hit with something that drained his magic and-" Lucy cut him off by bumping her forehead with his smiling sadly.

"I'm alright, he didn't do anything to me," she pulled away and smirked, "In fact, I kinda had a vine smack him against the wall as payback for what he did to master."

"Seriously?! Way to go Lucy!" he grinned.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Lucy's smirk disappeared making Natsu and Happy worry why she looked so sad.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Happy asked.

Her bangs were covering her eyes as she continued to look sad, "I'm so sorry."

The two friends looked at her with worry.

"Why are you apologizing?" Natsu asked.

She lifted her head slowly and looked at him, "Hey Natsu...Do I belong in Fairy Tail with all of you?"

His eyes grew wide then a look of anger washed over him, "What are you saying?! Of course you belong in Fairy Tail! You're my precious nakama!"

She was taken back by his declaration then hugged him out of nowhere surprising both him and Happy, but he snaked his arms around her. She buried her face in his scarf the fabric feeling good on her skin and it was warm too. A smile crept onto her face, "Your right…I'm a member of Fairy Tail. And you guys are my nakama as well as my family who I wouldn't trade for anything in the world."

Natsu still didn't know what was going on, but he figured it had something to do with that bastard Jose. He must have said something to upset Lucy, and if that's the case then he couldn't forgive him or Phantom Lord who made her question herself about whether she belonged in Fairy Tail or not. He left the hug, "Come on, and lets go back to the guild. Everyone's worried about you."

The smile never left her face, "Yeah, lets." The two of them walked away from Phantom Lords headquarters with Happy perched on top of Lucy's head unaware of the dark magic surrounding Jose who was still embedded in the wall.

"How dare she…she made me angry…no one makes me…ANGRY!" Jose roared his dark aura increasing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord**


	11. Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord!

**(Song: FT OP2: Sense of Wonder by Idoling!)**

 **Sousa WE CAN DO IT! Motto hatena darakede ikō**

 **Fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru**

 **Kono sekaijū ga WONDER LAND**

 **Bokura wa mō sudeni WONDER ringu**

 **Doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan**

 **Jibuntte dare darō? Riarutte nan darō?**

 **Ashita wa doushite mienain darō?**

 **Koukishin no bun dake leberu UP shiteku**

 **Kimi to boku no EVERYDAY sutetamon janai desho?**

 **Oshiete Sense of Wonder**

 **Jinsei wa shugyou nari**

 **Dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto hatena sagashi ni ikō**

 **Arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai**

 **Mahō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringu.**

 **Shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan!**

 **LETS WONDER ring.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **East Forest**

Deep within Magnolia's east forest was house of a particular woman who had a somewhat hatred of humans. It was a tree house where an old friend of Makarov's lived. She was an expert healer known as "The Healing Mage" and if there was a magic illness no one knew about, it was smart to just go to her for help so she could identify and hopefully cure it. This woman's name…was Porlyusica.

Alzack and Bisca had taken Makarov to the healer after he had nearly had all of his magic drained by Aria, an Air user from the element four.

Alzack and Bisca were standing near the entrance sending worried looks over to their master, while Porlyusica was mixing something up to give to Makarov. After she finished she then proceeded to slap the unconscious old man prompting the two mages to yell at her.

"What'd you do that for?!" Alzack yelled.

"Hey! We wanted you to cure our master not make him worse!" Bisca yelled.

Porlyusica scoffed, "Its what he deserves for pushing himself so hard at his age. Honestly, your such an old fool." She scolded. She then glared at the two mages, "Don't you think you should be leaving now?! I'm sick of looking at you!" she yelled making them flinch back with fear.

"Well can you at least tell us what his condition is?!" Alzack asked.

"We wanna help you take care of him!" Bisca said.

The woman sighed, "Just go home. Those ridiculous worried faces of yours will only aggravate his condition," she told them, "These symptoms suggest a powerful wind spell was used. My guess the spell known as…Drain. This terrible spell drains its victim of all their magic abilities. Their powers then drift along the winds until they have dissipated completely." She explained.

"If only you gathered Makarov's powers when they were initially drained he could have recovered quickly. But as things stand now it will take quite a but longer." She said.

"How long do you think?" Alzack asked.

"I'm sure the others will want to know." Bisca said looking down.

Porlyusica growled at them, "Why are you still here?!"

They flinched back again, "I'm sorry but I thought you were talking to us all this time ma'am!" he squeaked.

She grabbed her broom and began waving it around at them, "Of course I wasn't! I can't stand the smell of you! Get out of here already! Go on move it!"

The two didn't waste anytime getting out of her house not wanting to feel the old woman's wrath. She sighed and approached Makarov with a soft look in her eyes, "You've always been quite the trouble maker haven't you?" she asked.

 _A wizard's magic is intertwined with the very essence of life. The greater his power the more devastating the drain spell will be. Your going to have to fight with all you've got, for this may very well be your deathbed. You really are such a bigheaded old fool._ She thought sadly.

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

Back at the guild they were tending to those who were injured when they went on the warpath against Phantom Lord. First the master gets his magic drained then Lucy gets kidnapped and taken to Jose. So they were really worried, but that soon washed away when Natsu had found Lucy and managed to bring her back making everyone extremely relieved especially Mira and Levy. Lucy sat down on the bar stool and informed them that she felt two of the element four were on the way to the hospital and decided to engage them so she wouldn't cause trouble for the hospital staff or Mira and Levy. She also explained she went willingly knowing that she had been their target and decided to go peacefully so no one else would be attacked because of her. Lucy took a deep breath and asked the guild to let her explain why she did what she did, and who the person responsible for all this was.

She had explained that the person responsible for this was Jude, her father. The guild was shocked when they found out that her own father would do such a thing, but she wasn't done. She also explained her full name was Lucy Heartfilia which earned another round of shocked faces from her guild mates but they let her continue.

"I gotta say I'm really shocked, but why did you hide it from us Lucy?" Happy asked.

"I wasn't exactly hiding it from anyone. I left home about two years ago when my training with Capricorn and learning how to properly use my Planetary Magic was complete. After that I left without so much as saying a word that man." She laughed bitterly, "He's ignored me all my life, but now all of a sudden he wants me back home? You know something in the past he's done rotten things just to get what he wants, but this time he's gone too far."

She got a hateful look in his eyes, "Not only did he have Phantom attack the guild but he even went as far as to have them hurt anyone who gets in their way! He's disgracing my mothers clans name something I can't forgive either!"

Gray raised a brow, "Your clans name?"

"The Heartfilia's aren't suppose to be some rich family and haven't been rich over four hundred years ago. They were a clan of highly skilled celestial wizards who were the guardians of the twelve zodiac spirit gate keys." She explained.

"Seriously?!" Elfman yelled.

She nodded, "Only women were born in the family, but they did find suitable male partners to be with down the line, but it had to be a man that was willing to fight side by side with them. There was one woman in the clan that was extremely talented and very powerful that her magic levels could rival that of a wizard saint if she were alive today. Her name was Anna Heartfilia my ancestor."

"Say what?!" Gray and Elfman cried out in shock.

"Anna Heartfilia was the pride amongst the Heartfilia clan, and practiced Celestial Spirit Magic and she was very talented at it," She explained, "My ancestor was able to open all twelve of the zodiac gates without so much as feeling tired or exhausted, she even unlocked the ultimate magic of the stars all on her own."

"Ultimate magic of the stars? What's that?" Happy questioned.

Lucy shook her head, "It's a powerful spell that only skilled celestial wizards can unlock. I asked my mother about it once, but she told me that when the time comes I'd be able to unlock it myself. She also told me that Anna was the only one in the clan that used Planetary Magic meaning no one else did but her and her descendants. My mother taught me when I was very young because she wanted me to learn it at a young age so that I could be familiar with it."

"So your mom taught you both Celestial and Planetary Magic?" Levy questioned.

"That's right, and I learned hand-to-hand combat from Capricorn who was one originally one of my mother spirits, along with Aquarius and Cancer." She said.

Elfman crossed his arms, "Seriously? That's pretty frickin cool. Coming from a strong clan like that."

"No kidding. Guess you come from a family of badasses huh Lucy?" Natsu grinned.

"I'll say." Gray said with his hands in his pockets.

Levy then had a thought; "You said that the Heartfilia clan were the guardians of the twelve zodiac gate keys, so why don't you have all of them?"

Lucy gave her a weak smile, "To be honest with you, I'm not sure myself. I guess at some point the keys were scattered and lost for a very long time before they started popping up again," She sighed, "But in all seriousness I'm so sorry about all this. I'm sorry for causing you all so much trouble."

Elfman scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous! Your dad's the one to blame."

"Idiot!" Gray hissed.

"Uh! I mean its Phantom's fault!" Elfman he said trying to cover up his mistake.

She balled up her fists, "No, its my fault. If I had dealt with him before I left then this wouldn't be happening. Maybe I should go back home and dea-"

"No way!" Natsu said cutting her off, "I'm not letting you go back to him! And besides I can't see you playing the part of the pretty princess sitting around in your mansion," he placed a hand at the top of her head, "Laughing in this filthy guild hall, going on adventures helping us out all the time and having fun, that's who you really are."

Lucy didn't say anything and let him finish talking.

"You said you consider us your nakama right? So why would you feel the need to go back to the place you left from?" Natsu questioned.

Her eyes grew wide knowing that what he said was right.

"Come on who are you trying to kid? Your Lucy of Fairy Tail," he removed his hand from her head and smiled, "No more running because you belong here with us!"

Lucy looked at him and for the first time in a long time she had tears falling from her eyes.

Gray scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Aw don't cry, its not like you."

Elfman was shaking, "Yeah please! Real men are weak to womanly tears!"

She wiped her eyes and smiled at them, "I'm sorry, your right I shouldn't be crying right now."

Loke couldn't help but watch her with a look of worry etched all over his face, but no one noticed.

Meanwhile Cana was trying and failing to get in touch with Mystogan. She flipped the cards over in frustration, "Come on! I'm not getting any kind of read on where Mystogan is!"

Mira looked at her sadly, "Oh dear, you did your best."

Cana sighed, "If Lucy's their real target their bound to attack, and I would bet it sooner than later. Right now we've got too much wounded to put up much of a fight."

Mira turned back to the Lacrima, "Master is seriously injured, and we can't seem to locate Mystogan. You're the only one left that we can turn to, help us Laxus." She pleaded.

He scoffed with disgust at her pleading face.

"We could really use you about now. Fairy Tail is in terrible danger." She said.

He started laughing, "Man Makarov is frickin pathetic! I don't see how this is remotely my problem. Your big girls so deal with it yourselves!"

"So your not gonna help us?!" Cana questioned angrily.

"Of course not, why would I? That senile old toad started this. Why do I have to be the one to clean up his mess?"

Mira was getting frustrated and sighed to keep herself in check, "Please Laxus. Phantom's trying to kidnap Lucy."

"Heh, so they want blondie huh? Then give her to them problem solved, but hey I'll tell ya what if you talk blondie into being my woman I'll do anything she wants." He grinned.

Cana looked at him with disgust, "You are such a pig!"

He sneered at her, "Are you sure you wanna talk that way to a guy your begging to help ya? Do me a favor if that geezer manages to pull through this tell him he's over the hill and he should hand the guild over to me." he started laughing again and Mira was just about to break the Lacrima when Lucy approached it.

"We don't need a coward like you anyway. If you wanna stay hidden while we fight with Phantom Lord then go right ahead. After all its obvious that the real reason you won't help is because your scared." Lucy said in an icy calm tone.

That stopped his laughter completely, "What did you just say to me?" he asked slowly.

"Your ears work perfectly fine Laxus, so I don't think I need to repeat myself," she lifted the lacrima, "But just in case you need me to spell it out for you again then I'll do just that."

She brought the lacrima close to her face, "We don't need a coward like you so why don't you just stay where you are and let the brave people handle Phantom Lord, did you get it that time lightning boy? You did? Good, now goodbye." she said shattering it to pieces in her hands getting everyone's attention making them gasp.

Lucy looked down at the shattered remains of the lacrima she destroyed in anger, "Scum." Was all she said walking back over to Natsu and the others.

Mira and Cana watched her leave with surprised expressions on their faces. That was the first time they saw her that way and it made Mira sad that Lucy had heard everything Laxus just said. It brought tears to her eyes just thinking about his comments making Cana worry.

"Mira…" Cana said.

The barmaid's hands were shaking, "I don't understand. How can someone in Fairy Tail be so heartless and cruel?" she then had a look of determination on her face, "I can't just sit here and watch! I have to join the others and fight!"

"Wait, don't be ridiculous!" Cana said stopping her in her tracks.

"I feel totally useless being stuck here in the guildhall! I wanna help!" Mira protested.

Cana placed a hand on her shoulder, "I understand, but you'll only get in the way as you are now. Even if you were once an S-Class wizard." She said bluntly.

Mira didn't have time to comment as she felt the guild shake out of nowhere.

"Hey what's going on?!" Gray questioned.

Alzack came back inside the building, "Outside!" they all ran outside and saw Phantom Lords guild moving on its own!

"What is that thing?!" Natsu yelled.

"It's a guildhall with ginormous legs!" Happy cried out.

"Is it Phantom…?" Loke wondered. Phantom Lords guild began advancing towards them.

"How do we fight that thing?!" Wakaba yelled.

After taking one last step the mobile guild finally stopped moving but that didn't put their mind at ease at all.

Erza's eyes were shaking, "I never anticipated this! I can't believe they'd go to such extremes to attack us!"

 **Phantom Lords Guild Tower**

"The magic focusing canon Jupiter…engage." Jose ordered. The people wearing masks and robes around him hear his orders and activated the Jupiter canon, which was pointed right at the Fairy Tail guild and began charging up to fire a beam at them.

"Kill them!" Jose ordered.

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

Erza saw the impending danger coming, "Run! Get out of here now!" the beam kept charging and charging. She wasted no time and ran forward ignoring her guild mates please to stop requiping into one of her armors.

"She requiped!" Cana said.

"What're you doing?!" Loke cried out.

Erza had stood in front of the canon, "Kongō no Yoroi (Adamantine Armor)!" she said transforming into a bulky dark colored armor, "I will protect the guildhall!"

"That's her Adamantine Armor!" Happy said.

"Is she gonna try and block the canons shot?" Bisca wondered.

"But there's no way her armors gonna hold up against a blast that strong!" Alzack said.

"Your just risking your life this is ridiculous!" Wakaba yelled.

"Stay back!" she told them.

Gray was holding Natsu back, "You can't stop her we're just gonna have to have faith in her!"

Lucy had a horrified look on her face. He would really go this far? Just for some stupid rivalry? After for what felt like an eternity the canon fired.

Erza combined the two shields creating a large aqua green magic barrier; "Adamantan Baria (Adamantine Barrier)!" the green barrier grew big shielding her guild mates from the Jupiter canon and managed to hold it off until it stopped firing and shattered her armor sending her flying back but she managed to protect her nakama.

"I don't believe this…she actually managed to stop it." Macao said stunned that she actually pulled it off.

"Once again Erza's the manliest one in the guild." Elfman stated.

"Yeah, but look." Cana motioned over to Erza whose armor was shattered with a look of exhaustion on her face.

Lucy and Natsu ran over to her, "Are you okay?! Say something!" Natsu yelled.

They soon heard Jose's voice over the speaker, **"Makarov has fallen, and now Erza can no longer stand. Any chance of victory has slipped through your fingers. Surrender Lucy Heartfilia immediately. You have no choice."**

"That's not gonna happen!" Alzack yelled.

"Like any guild would hand one of their members over to a monster like you!" Bisca yelled.

"You hear that?! Lucy's staying put!" Macao told him.

One by one her guild mates said the same thing. She wasn't going anywhere and how she belongs to them now.

 **"** **I won't ask again!"** Jose growled.

But no one seemed to care about his little temper tantrum and still shouted at him making Lucy appreciate her guild mates even more.

"We would never betray her like that! You'd have to kill us first!" Erza shouted.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

Natsu glared at the tower, "You can stop asking now cause we're not gonna give ya any other answer! We're taking every one you jerks down!" he shouted.

Lucy's heart felt warm at her guild mates shouting at how she was staying here with them. Her mother words seeped into her mind.

 _"_ _Someday, you'll be surrounded by people who will love you for you. I know because I can see it." her mother gently smiled._

Lucy closed her eyes and smiled, _You were right mom…their willing to fight for me, so its time I do the same thing for them._ She thought.

Jose was growing more frustrated by their shouting and refusing to hand Lucy over, **"If death is what you then I'll gladly give you a second helping of Jupiter! You've got fifteen seconds to ponder the folly of your actions!"**

"No way…" Elfman said.

"What do we do?" Cana questioned.

"They're gonna fire it at us again?" Loke questioned.

Erza tried to get up but couldn't and passed out unable to stay awake anymore.

"Oh no, she's out! And she's the only reason the rest of us are still standing after that first shot." Gray grit his teeth.

The Jupiter canon got ready to fire again but this time Lucy stepped forward her resolve unwavering.

"Lucy what're you doing?!" Loke cried out.

"The canons about to fire off!" Cana yelled.

"Lucy stop!" Mira yelled.

The blonde stopped in front of the canon just like Erza did and took a deep breath, "JOSE PORLA! IF YOU FIRE THAT CANON AGAIN I PROMISE IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER DO! THE MOMENT YOU FIRE THAT THING AT MY FAMILY AGAIN I WILL SEND IT BACK AT YOU TENFOLD! JUST TRY ME!" she roared.

Everyone was taken back by the sudden boom in her voice and her declaration that if he fired that thing one more time she'd let him have it.

Jose began to laugh at her, **"You really think you defend against the canon and send it back at me?! Don't get cocky girl!"**

"Speak for yourself! Your pathetic Jose! And you always will be pathetic!" Lucy yelled.

 **"** **How dare you?! You asked for it!"** Jose yelled the canon gathering energy to fire it off again.

"Lucy get out of the way!" Natsu made his way towards her.

A magic circle appeared beneath her, "Wakusei Mahō: Ten'nōsei Fōmu (Planetary Magic: Uranus Form)!" she was engulfed in yellow light the mark of Uranus appeared on her collarbone, her hair was aureolin yellow colored which grew long with bangs covering her forehead and two strands resting on her shoulder, it was in a tall ponytail tied by a red silk ribbon. She was wearing black boots that were heels and went up to her thighs, and had on a beautiful kimono that was mixture of red and yellow with a short skirt that went to her thighs just reaching the upper half of her boots and had sleeves that were secured around her upper arms by red silk ribbon. She held an Ōdachi blade in her hand that was amber colored, as was the guard with red symbols on the scabbard with a red silk ribbon tied around it. The handle was also amber colored with red pegs on it. Opening her eyes they were chartreus yellow colored and held a stern glare at the canon.

"Whoa! I've never seen this form before!" Elfman stared in awe.

"Me neither, but what can this one do?" Gray wondered.

Lucy still had a stern glare at the canon, "Fire if you dare, because the moment you do the results will not end in your favor."

Everyone couldn't help but shiver at her tone. The confident way in which she spoke told them she could deflect it and send it right back like she declared earlier.

Jose scoffed, **"Fire!"** the canon fired aiming right at the guild again but Lucy wasn't worried.

She calmly unsheathed her sword half way having it in front of her a yellow magic circle appearing in front of the blade, "Kyūshū (Absorption)!" the circle glowed yellow as the canons energy was absorbed by the half sheathed blade taking everyone by surprise including Jose.

"What the hell?! She's actually absorbing it!" Macao yelled.

"No way! I didn't know she had a form that could do that!" Cana stared wide eyed as the blade continued to absorb the canons energy until it finally stopped making Lucy sheath it back without so much as looking tired or exhausted.

Lucy brought the sheathed blade to her side in a striking pose, her hair glowing along with the scabbard the markings lighting up one by one until they made it to the top. Unknown to the guild her eyes were closed and she felt that her blade was charged up she opened them and they were also glowing, "Ten'nōsei Bīmu Sutoraiku (Uranus Beam Strike)!" unsheathing the blade an orange crescent beam was sent at the Phantom Lord guild slicing right through it! An explosion was caused from the inside as the beam probably hit something of value...like the Jupiter canon.

 **Phantom Lord Guild Tower**

"Status report! Tell me what happened?!" Jose demanded.

"Sir! She cut through the canon as well as the guild causing an explosion to happen from the inside!" one of the people reported.

"What?!" Jose yelled.

"That's not all sir! Totomaru of the Element Four was caught up in the blast and is currently unconscious! He's been put out of commission sir!" another one reported.

A vein appeared on Jose's forehead, not only did the girl absorb the canon she sent it right back at them just like she said she would do!

"That wench…!" Jose growled.

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

Everyone's jaws were wide open, and how couldn't they be? She literally absorbed their canon and sent back right at them!

"Y-you've gotta be kidding me…she actually sent it back at their guild!" Macao stuttered.

"N-no way…" Loke forced out.

Gray's eyes were shaking as he swallowed a lump in his throat, "That was…I don't even know what to say."

"No kidding…but you gotta admit…that was…man…" Elfman managed to say.

Mira who had Erza's head in her lap stared in awe, "She did it…she really did it…"

Natsu was speechless for once unable to say a word. Lucy's forms were always impressive but this one might be her strongest form, aside from the earth one from what he heard from Happy.

Lucy pointed her blade at the Phantom Lord guild still holding her calm and stern expression, "Your guild has been rendered immobile. You have no one to blame but yourself, Jose." She said sheathing her blade back into the scabbard.

 **"** **HOW DARE YOU!"** Jose shouted sending out shadow like apparitions that were flowing out of the guild and towards Fairy Tail.

"Just what the hell are those things?!" Macao yelled.

"No idea, but I know it ain't good!" Wakaba commented.

"Those phantom soldiers are created by Jose's shade magic. They're not human so it won't matter to him if their destroyed." Cana stated.

"What the heck are phantom soldiers?" Bisca questioned.

"Your saying their ghosts?!" Alzack yelled.

Cana ignored the two, "Somebody's gonna have to go in their and fight the element four members."

Lucy turned to her, "Then I shall go inside the guild and hunt down any member of the element four I encounter, is that acceptable?"

Cana nodded, "Have at it. You've already taken out the canon so he doesn't have anything to threaten us with anymore."

"I'm going with you Lucy! I owe them payback for what they did to gramps!" Natsu punched his fists together.

"Count me in on this too," Gray stepped up, "I wanna go at it with one of those guys."

"Same here!" Elfman said from behind them.

"Wait Elfman!" Mira cried out.

He looked at her, "It'll be alright nee-chan! I promise I'll fight and take them down!"

Mira wanted to cry but those tears quickly disappeared and giving him a look of determination, "Be careful…"

He smiled, "I will."

Lucy looked at Happy, "Happy, carry Natsu!"

Happy gave them a look of determination, "Aye!"

Happy grabbed Natsu, while the others charged towards the guild and everyone else stayed behind to deal with the shades Jose sent at them.

The battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord has now begun!

 **Inside Phantom Lord Guild**

Natsu, Lucy, Elfman, and Gray arrived inside the tower landing where the center of the Jupiter canon was, and saw a man with salt and pepper hair unconscious his eyes whited out.

"Who's this guy?" Natsu said nudging him with his foot.

"That's Totomaru one of the element four members," Gray informed, "He must've been protecting the Jupiter canons center and got hit with Lucy's attack."

Lucy closed her eyes, "How unfortunate, but at the same time fortunate because now we only have to deal with three members of the element four."

"She's right," Elfman looked around, "Guess that means we'll have to split up and search for them ourselves."

Natsu crossed his arms, "Guess so."

 _Abyss Break is being charged! I repeat Abyss Break is being charged!_

"Say What?!" Gray yelled.

Lucy grit her teeth "It's a forbidden spell, if it goes off then a lot of people will end up dying."

"This guy is seriously pissing me off!" Natsu punch his fists, "We need to find the rest of the element four and take Jose down!"

"We're forgetting another key player here that needs to be taken care of," she said getting their attention, "Black Steel Gajeel is hidden here within the tower somewhere. I look forward to fighting him."

"Hang on Lucy! The two of us can have a go at him together!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy showed a small smile, "Very well, let us find him," she looked at Gray and Elfman, "You two be careful, and don't let your guards down."

Elfman grinned, "You got it!"

"We'll show them just how strong Fairy Tail is." Gray grinned himself.

Lucy and Natsu nodded then took off running in the opposite direction while Gray and Elfman took off in directions of their own.

 **With Elfman**

Elfman was running down the hall hoping to bump into one of the element four members, "As a real man its my duty to protect Fairy Tail even if it costs me my life!" as he kept on running he heard a voice coming from out of the earth. He stopped in his tracks and saw it was a man with green hair, wearing a suit, and a monocle.

"Good day." Sol greeted.

Elfman looked at him, "One of the element four," he said stripping off his jacket.

"Hello, my name is Sol monsieur Sol." Sol introduced.

"Like I care! All I wanna know is how to stop the Abyss Break!" Elfman proclaimed, "Bīsuto āmu: Kokugyū (Beast Arm: Black Bull)!" his right arm transformed into a large black arm.

"What's this? Only your right arm can transform?" Sol questioned, "It appears the rumors floating around about you are true."

"If you don't shut your trap I'll make you!" Elfman charged at him slamming his right arm down to where Sol once was.

"You had a…little sister didn't you?" Sol questioned making Elfman glare at him, "Sāberu Dansu (Sable Dance)!" he created a swirl of sand around Elfman appearing behind him.

"Rosshu Konseruto (Roche Concerto)!" Sol throws a barrage of massive rocks at Elfman making him jump back, but Sol appeared behind him wrapping around his leg and arm.

"You are seriously creepy, now get off me man sewer Sol." Elfman said trying to pry him off his arm.

"Its Monsieur idiot!" Sol unwrapped himself and kicked him but Elfman blocked it with his right arm.

"Many years ago you attempted a full body Take-Over and failed no? You went berserk." Sol mocked.

"You shut up!" Elfman yelled charging at him, "Bīsuto āmu: Tetsugyū (Beast Arm: Iron Bull)!"

Sol created an earth clone of Lisanna making Elfman stop, "Lisanna…?"

"My apologies but I took the liberty of looking into your memories when you so rudely stepped on me earlier," Sol explained.

Elfman was completely still his right arm having gone back to normal, "You…"

"My what an adorable little sister you have, and I see that she was buried in the cold dark ground," Sol mocked, "Oh terrible world how could you do something so terrible to someone you loved so much."

Elfman started shaking, "You…" he heard screaming coming from behind and recognized it instantly. He ran over to the hole in the wall and saw that it was Mira being held in the arm of the Phantom Lord guild.

"Nee-chan?" Elfman said.

Mira looked up at him, "Elfman!"

"How did they get a hold of you?! Nee-chan!" Elfman called out.

Sol appeared behind him, "Oh? So that's your older sister Mirajane, also known as the "She-Devil" quite fearsome once, but now holds a mere fraction of the power she once had. Don't worry it won't be long before she's crushed to death."

"Run! Get out of here Elfman!" Mira yelled.

Elfman could hear his heart pulsating his eyes going berserk drowning out Sol's taunting his whole body glowing, "You…I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed his whole body being engulfed in a yellow light.

"Your not strong enough to perform a full body Take-Over." Sol said but soon stepped back as a magic circle appeared around Elfman making him transform.

"Oh dear!" Sol said warily.

Elfman successfully performed a full body Take-Over, "Bīsuto Sōru (Beast Soul)!" he was a fully-grown giant with yellow horns on his head and shoulders with bird like feet glaring down at Sol with killing intent in his eyes.

"He did it…" Sol said sweating a little.

"A full body Take-Over! Beast Soul!" Mira yelled out of worry.

Sol started shaking, "No no no, I wasn't trying to hurt you I was simply trying to help!" he said trying to weasel his way out of this.

Elfman merely tilted his head letting Sol know that wasn't going to fly after everything he did.

"Well I should be going now, good day." Sol say inching away making Elfman smack him away like some fly.

Sol flipped around in the air, "Curse you! Puratōru Sonāto (Platre Sonata)!" he created a giant fist sending it at Elfman. He came down to the ground and believed he won only for that to be untrue when Elfman was right behind him completely unharmed and started punching Sol into the ground mercilessly.

"Elfman stop! That's enough!" Mira yelled.

Elfman ignored Sol and went over to his sister who was worried that maybe he couldn't hear her voice, but that was proven wrong when he freed her from the grip of the iron arm.

"I'm sorry nee-chan. I promised I wouldn't try a full body Take-Over ever again. And after what happened to Lisanna…I thought I never would." Elfman explained.

"Your still in control." Mira said.

Elfman nodded, "But I didn't have any other choice. I knew this was the only way I could protect you and the rest of Fairy Tail."

Mira smiled, "Please…stop beating yourself up about Lisanna. It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong, you were just trying to protect us."

Elfman's full body take-over deactivated, "And I failed miserably. I killed my little sister."

Mira smiled and hugged him, "But your big sister is still alive."

"Nee-chan…"

"I said we'd live our lives for her remember? We promised to keep her memory alive so she'd live on in our hearts forever." Mira said.

Elfman started bawling like a child, "Nee-chan! I'm so glad your okay!" he wailed.

She chuckled, "Come on, what's with all the tears all of a sudden?"

"I can't help it!" he wailed.

She smiled, "You saved me. Thanks Elfman." She then noticed something about the Abyss Break circle.

Elfman noticed this, "What is it? What's the matter?"

"Its not drawing the magic circle as fast as before." Mira pointed out.

He paid attention to this.

"Abyss Break is the forbidden spell of the four elements. And those are, air, fire, water, and earth," she came to a realization, "The element four. Do you have any idea how many of them are left?"

Elfman sweat-dropped, "Uh…well, I guess that leaves two more."

"That must be it! Each time one of them is beaten the giant slows down." Mira theorized.

"Yeah? But why?" he asked.

"Because it's being powered by the element four," Mira said, "If we can defeat the other two we can stop the giant from casting the abyss break spell."

"Really?! You think so?!" he yelled.

"We have to hurry the other two are probably somewhere inside the giant!" Mira said.

Elfman nodded, "Right! Lets go!" the two of them ran back inside the tower to deal with the rest of the element four.

Cana saw what happened and smiled, "Thank goodness. I'm glad they made it out okay." She fell down all of a sudden.

Macao turned to her, "Cana!"

"Don't worry about me! Just focus on the enemy! We have to protect Fairy Tail!" she said.

Macao smirked, "You don't know the word quit do ya?" a shade nearly got him but he sent a fire fist right at it.

Cana sent more cards at them, "Listen up! If we're gonna beat these creeps we've gotta cover more ground!"

"Yeah!" they chorused.

Macao grinned, "I don't know what it is about our guild, but out ladies are ridiculously strong. Erza, Mira, Cana, and Lucy, they're all pushing themselves for the sake of Fairy Tail," he looked up at the clouds, "We're one hell of a guild."

 **With Natsu, Lucy, and Happy**

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were currently running down the hall to the upper part of the tower where hopefully they'll either run into an element four member or Black Steel Gajeel.

"Hey I just thought of something awesome!" Natsu said suddenly.

"What it is?" Happy asked.

"When we beat Jose I bet it'll put an end to all this crazy fighting." He smiled.

Happy faltered for a minute while Lucy merely sighed. She really needs to understand just how his brain is able to function properly.

Happy got back up and yelled at him, "Are you completely out of your mind?! That guys just as strong if not stronger than Master Makarov! There's no way you can beat him!"

"I hate to say it Natsu but I agree with Happy, you wouldn't last five minutes if you two started going at it." Lucy explained.

Natsu pouted, "Well gramps is out of commission. So its gonna have to be up to somebody else to beat that jerk."

Happy flinched and stopped flying, "Natsu you dummy! I was really trying hard not to think about that, but then you had to go and remind me!"

"Do what?!" Natsu yelled having stopped running.

Happy looked down, "Now I'm bummed. Without Master Makarov and Erza with us, there's no hope. We may stop the giant but we have to face Jose."

Lucy smiled, "That's true, but I wouldn't give up hope just yet. Master and Erza will be coming to the battlefield to aid us in the battle against Phantom."

They looked at her, "How do you know?" Natsu asked.

Lucy pointed to her eyes making Happy understand her cryptic words, "Your quick vision saw them?! And they were okay?!"

She nodded, "Indeed. I even advised Jose that if he didn't stop this now then Master will arrive to pass judgment on him in the most brutal way."

Happy was about to ask what she meant by that when Natsu put a hand on his head, "Lucy's right, and besides in case the old man starts getting tired then me and Lucy will handle him." he grinned.

Happy's eyes widened.

"Come on!" Natsu grinned.

"Yes." Lucy nodded.

"Aye!" Happy cheered. The three friends went off running in search of their opponents when Happy had a sudden thought.

 _I don't know what it is about him, but Master and Erza are definitely stronger wizards. But Natsu's got something special that gives everybody hope._

They kept on running until they arrived at a half open door running right inside of it. Lucy sensed another presences in the room, "Jump!" they jumped just in time to avoid a blast of wind that came right at them.

"How sad." A man materialized from the wind. He was wearing a green hat, cloak, and black shoes.

"I will make your wings of fire wither and fall. And all that will remain is a dragons corpse." He said.

"Say what?!" Natsu growled.

Happy gulped, "Watch out this guys one of the element four."

Lucy gripped her sword, "He's confident in his abilities, and believes he can easily defeat us."

He lifted his head wearing a blindfold over them and showed he had tears in his eyes, "My name is Aria. I am the strongest of the element four. I've come in hopes of hunting the dragon, but I wasn't expecting our target to be here as well."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him.

 _Judging by what I sensed from him earlier he's a wind user. That means this man was probably responsible for almost killing master Makarov._

Natsu clenched his fist, "Let me guess, you're a wind user right? I've dealt with your kind before."

Happy looked at him, "Yeah, but this guys a lot stronger than Erigor."

Lucy nodded, "Indeed. Compared to this man before us Erigor is nothing more than a mere puppy, but that doesn't make him invincible."

Natsu grinned, "Your right about that."

 **With Gray**

Gray was running around when all of a sudden it started raining, "That's weird. When did it start raining?"

"Drip. Drip. Drop." A voice said from behind making him look back.

"Hello, my name is Juvia and I'm the rain woman of the element four. Drip. Drip. Drop."

"So your one of them too, then bring it on." Gray said.

Juvia stopped walking in front of him, "I must say I'm impressed your guild was able to strike down two of the elements. However, you must not underestimate the remaining two." She warned.

Gray glared at her, "Listen lady, if your looking for a fight then I'll give you one. But lets get something straight I'm not gonna hold back because you're a chick." The two of them had a stare down for a while.

 _He's part of her guild. Lucy's guild. I don't want to fight him, but I have no choice. If he doesn't defeat me then the Abyss Break circle will be complete and thousands of people will lose their lives. I will engage him in a duel, for I too must fight._ Juvia thought.

She noticed he kept staring at her making her resolve falter a little causing her cheeks to turn pink. She turned away from him, "Well then, I give up. You win, goodbye."

"Where are you going?! Come back and fight me!" Gray yelled his eyes bulging out of his head.

Juvia kept walking away holding her hand to her chest feeling her beating heart, "There must be something wrong with me. Why's my heart beating so fast?"

Gray ran after her, "Will you at least tell me how to stop the giant!"

Juvia stopped walking the blush not leaving her face, "I have this strong urge to make him mine. I just can't help myself anymore wait a minute! I almost forgot about my resolve!"

Gray stopped running standing in front of her, "Hey tell me something! Do you know how to stop this thing?"

Juvia nodded, "Yes, you have to defeat every member of the element four. Do that and both the Abyss Break and the giant should cease function, but I can't just give up the fight…therefore." She stretched her hand out, "Wōtā Rokku (Water Lock)!" she materialized a large mass of circular water incasing Gray in it, "You have to beat me!"

Juvia then noticed something, "Oh no! What've I done?! He's injured I had no idea he was hurt! I don't know what to do!" she said frantically.

Gray busted out of it by using his ice-make magic. Juvia blushed, "He must be an ice-wizard! He froze my water lock and broke free!"

 _I've never witnessed the power of ice magic. It's beautiful! I'm water and he's ice, we must be bound by fate. I can't believe I found my prince!_

Gray was grunting in pain holding his side, "You almost got me with that sneak attack you pulled. Your playing dirty." He got up and took off his shirt wincing as he did so.

 _"_ _He's taking off his clothes! But I'm not ready for this! We just met can't we take this slowly?!"_ She squealed inside her head.

"I really don't wanna fight a girl, but I will if I have to. So you better surrender otherwise I'm gonna have to hurt ya." Gray got in an ice-make pose, "Aisu Meiku: Ransu (Ice-Make: Lance)!" he sent multiple ice lances at Juvia but they just went through her body taking him by surprise.

"My body is made entirely out of water," she saw the look on his face, "Surprised? Drip. Drop."

Gray's mouth was half open.

"Yes, I mustn't forget both my love and my new friend are also my enemy. We're on opposites sides of this war. I have no choice but to attack, therefore please fight me!" she stretched her hand out, "Wōtā Suraisā (Water Slicer)!" she created a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes using them as projectiles and sent them at Gray making him duck and hit the stone tower behind him.

"When given the proper amount of force water is strong enough to rip through steel," She explained, "Underestimate its powers and you'll find yourself in a world of pain."

Gray growled and got in an ice-make pose, "Aisu Meiku: Batoru Akkusu (Ice-Make: Battle Axe)!" molding an axe made of ice he sent at Juvia only for it to go through her again.

"Can't you see that your just wasting you time? Your attacks have no effect of my body made of water, not at all. Drip. Drip. Drop." Juvia said.

Gray grit his teeth, "Now what'll I do?"

"No matter what you do you cannot beat me, but there is one way and your guild may be spared," she looked at him sadly, "All we ask is that you hand over Lucy Heartfilia, do that and I will ask our master to call off his attack on fairy tail." She wasn't really serious, but she did wanted to see his resolve.

"Aw come on! Don't give me that crap!" Gray replied, "You and I both know we're past the point of no return. Besides, Lucy's one of us I'd rather give my life then hand her over to you." he declared.

 _He'd rather give his life! No it can't be Lucy's my rival?! She's my rival! My rival! My rival! My rival!_ Juvia thought.

"Its decided then! Lucy is my friend as well as my rival!" Juvia declared.

Gray looked at her like she was completely insane, which she probably was, but that has yet to be confirmed. She sent hot boiling water at him making him flinch.

"That burns! What's your deal?! And what's your problem with Lucy?!" Gray demanded.

Juvia didn't hear him and sent more boiling hot water at him making him go on the offense, "Aisu Meiku-" before he could issue out an attack he was forced to dodge so it wouldn't hit him, "So fast! I don't know if my make magic can keep up!" the water came at him again making him dodge only for him to slip on some water and almost fall off the edge. He was able to make himself sit up right just in time, "Man that was close." He breathed a sigh out in relief.

Juvia walked towards him, "Ever since the day I was born I had been followed by the rain," she explained, "It gives me strength, it makes me invincible," she lifted her hand in the air, "Prepare to be scorched by jealous rain!" she sent it at him making him jump out of the way.

"What're you jealous of?!" he questioned. The water kept coming at him, "Aisu Meiku: Shield (Ice-Make: Shield)!" he created an ice shield to protect him from the boiling water, "Man, this waters boiling hot. I can't keep this up for long."

"Like I told you I am at my most powerful in the rain! You'll never be able to defeat me!" Juvia told him.

Steam was soon created by the water mixing with the ice and he used that to disappear from her field of vision. Juvia approached the broken window, "He used the steam as a smoke screen. He's not just handsome, he's actually smart too," she blushed, "I really am in love."

Gray was running down the hall, "I can't waste any more time with this crazy water chick! I've gotta figure out a way to stop that giant!" water crashed down in front of him making him stop in his tracks. The water soon flooded and gushed out sending him in the air.

"It's all over now!" Juvia yelled sending water towards him.

"Oh yeah?!" Gray countered blocking the water with his bare hands.

Juvia was taken back, "He jumped into the scalding water!"

"Freeze up!" Gray froze the water until he was all the way down to Juvia freezing her whole body.

 _I should be angry he froze my boiling water, but…_ She started blushing realizing he grabbed her boob, "Blush."

Gray screamed out in embarrassment, "Its not what you think! I didn't mean to!"

 _I've never been so embarrassed. Will I be stuck like this forever?!_ She thought.

Gray removed his hand, "Sorry!" the ice broke away freeing Juvia.

Juvia looked at him with hearts in her eyes, _Even though I'm his enemy, he released me. He's such a nice guy!_

"Hey lets just start over okay!" he said nervously.

Juvia stood up, "Let's not. Honestly, I don't want to hurt you so there's no point in fighting anymore."

Gray got a question mark on his head, "Is this your weird way of admitting you can't beat me?"

"Y'know I strongly believe that Lucy is much more stronger than I am, and for some reason I have this strange desire to protect you." Juvia admitted.

Gray blinked, "Protect me? From what?"

"Well…from anything that might hurt you," the rain fell down harder on them, "Cause…I think that your um…your…so…"

Gray wiped his cheek, "Man is it just me or is this rain getting worse?"

"Oh! This is so frustrating!" Juvia yelled.

"It won't let up, man this rain is so gloomy." He said.

Something in Juvia snapped when she heard those words and fell to her knees alerting Gray, "Is something wrong?"

 _I thought he was different, but he's just like the rest!_ She felt her magic swell within her, "I how could you be so cruel?!"

"What's with you?!" Gray questioned.

"I'm through with love! And I'm through with you!" Juvia yelled blasting him away. She remembered her childhood when the kids would talk about her behind her back and call her gloomy. So she would make those dolls to help stop the rain.

 _It's true, I am the rain woman._

She remembered how the kids used to tease her calling her gloomy and would stomp on her dolls making her cry. She then remembered Bora who Lucy and Natsu defeated easily. He complained how she should get rid of the rain, but she didn't know how and that made him dump her leaving her heartbroken.

"I've lived my entire life as a gloomy rain woman! But Phantom lord looked past that! They welcomed me with open arms! I am one of the element four! A proud Phantom Lord Wizard!" Juvia yelled charging at Gray in her water form.

"How can you be proud to be with them?! You and your guild are going down!" Gray created an ice shield blocking the water from getting to him. He punched the water with his free hand freezing it all the way but Juvia got out of the way just in time.

"He even turned the rain to ice! He's amazing!" Juvia said still in mid air.

Gray made an ice-make pose punching his fist into the ground, "Aisu Meiku: Aisu Gaizā (Ice-Make: Ice Geyser)!" he created a single tower of ice sending it at Juvia freezing her whole body and making her cry out. The ice broke and she fell over the edge.

 _I lost. It's all over now. I'm going to fall to the ground and splatter…just like a raindrop. I suppose it's a fitting end to a rain woman who no one wants._ She closed her eyes, _Farewell. Gloomy Juvia._ She felt someone grab her wrist making her open her eyes.

"Just hold on okay?! I promise I won't let you fall!" Gray said gripping her wrist tightly. Juvia looked at him in surprise and allowed him to pull her up and laid her down.

"Why did you save me?" she asked.

"Just cause. Now get some rest." He replied.

 _He saved my life._ She thought.

He looked at her, "You good? Starting to cool down a bit?" she looked over at him only to shut her eyes tightly and open them again, "So bright…" the sun was shining down on them.

"The rain…it stopped." Juvia said.

Gray smiled, "Hey look. The sun is coming out."

Juvia's eyes were shaking, "The blue sky…I've never…seen it before."

"Seriously? Well there you go." Gray said looking back at the sky, "Its pretty don't you think?"

Juvia thought back to Lucy's words, " _When the rain goes away it creates something really pretty."_ Tears began to swell and she smiled, "It is…its truly…beautiful…just like she said it would be."

"So…you wanna go at it?" Gray grinned.

Juvia had hearts in her eyes and squealed then proceeded to pass out taking his words more differently than he had intended.

"Hey! What's the matter?! Is something wrong?! Talk to me Juvia! You alright?! Answer me!" Gray asked frantically.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back outside the members of Fairy Tail realized that the Abyss Break spell didn't hasn't gone off.

"Feels like we've been out here forever, and that thing still hasn't cast a spell." Wakaba commented.

Macao nodded, "This stress is bad for my heart. We have got to put an end to this."

"Hey! Doesn't it seem like the giant is being slowish right now?!" Laki asked.

"Huh? Say what?" Wakaba sweat-dropped.

"She's trying to say the giants moving slowly," Macao translated, "Try thinking before you speak Laki!"

Laki pouted, "It made perfect sense to me you guys are just dense!"

Cana walked over to them, "Natsu and the others are doing their best to stop that thing. And now…we're gonna lend them a hand." She glared at the incoming shades.

"The last thing they need are these things distracting them! We gotta wipe them out!" Cana said.

Macao cracked his knuckles, "Its time for us to take care of business kids!" he grinned, "Now lets do this!"

"Yeah!" they all chorused.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gray!" Mira and Elfman yelled running towards the boy.

"Huh? Oh hey!" Gray said, "What's Mira doing here?"

"So you took down another member of the elite four huh?" Elfman observed the passed out Juvia, "Why does she have that creepy grin on her face?"

Gray shrugged, "I don't know. Must be having a good dream or something."

"There's only one left," Mira said, "If we can defeat them I think that will stop the abyss break."

"Mira just figured it out. The energy of the element four is what's powering the giant." Elfman told him.

"We can do this! Right guys?!" Mira asked.

They nodded.

 **With Natsu, Lucy, and Happy**

Happy was impressed to say the least. Natsu and Lucy's teamwork against Aria was just amazing! Every time Aria sent an air attack at Natsu Lucy got in front of him and cut the wind literally! Allowing Natsu to charge right at Aria and send punches at him.

Happy was worried for his friends at first, but after seeing them work together to beat Aria without getting themselves hurt he calmed down.

 _You can do it! Natsu! Lucy!_

"How sad!" Aria cried, "I can't seem to kill them!"

Natsu glared at him, "You tried to kill gramps! You'll pay for that!

"Indeed. You shall atone with your blood that I will shed with my blade!" Lucy pointed her blade at him.

"Kūiki: Zetsu (Airspace: Seven)!" he fired multiple blats of air at them but Lucy was prepared.

"Ten'nōsei Bureido Sutoraiku (Uranus Bladed Strike)!" she slashed at the wind repeatedly slicing them allowing Natsu to charge at Aria his fist incased in fire.

"Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!" Natsu sent the flaming fist at Aria only for the wind user to disappear.

"What? Where'd he go?!" Natsu questioned.

Lucy was looking around, "He's still here Natsu! Don't let your guard down!"

"Got it!" he nodded.

Aria appeared behind Natsu alerting Happy and Lucy, "Natsu!" he was about to attack him but a black boot slammed in his face saving the pink haired mage.

"Erza!" Happy cried out in relief.

"Her timing is incredible." Lucy smiled.

Natsu was surprised, "Your here, you sure its okay for you to move? Your injured."

Erza looked at them glaring at Aria, "So you're the one that harmed our master."

"The great Erza Scarlet," he grinned, "How unfortunate. Seems the brilliant Titania will lose her head along with her friend Salamander and our target."

"Our master suffered greatly by your hands. I will avenge him!" she declared.

"You can't!" Natsu said.

"Yes…she can." Lucy said making them look at her.

Erza looked at Lucy noticing her new form was capable of swordsmanship, "Lucy…I'd like to speak with you about your new form later if that's alright?"

The blonde nodded, "Acceptable."

Aria chuckled getting their attention, "Well, now that I'm finally faced with great Erza I guess I'll take this battle seriously." He said removing the cloth from his eyes revealing them. A large wind circle surrounded him, "Step into Zero! Airspace of death! It consumes the lives of all who dare to enter!"

Erza requiped a sword, "A spell that consumes life?!" she pointed her sword at the man, "Tell me! How can you do this?! How can you take lives so easily?! You scoundrel!"

"It'd be more fun to show you!" Aria said.

"Erza!" Natsu called out.

The red head charged at the wind user slicing through his wind like it was nothing!

"But how?! She's cutting through my Airspace!" he saw her requip into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Tenrin: Burūmenburatto (Heavens: Blumenblatt)!" she requiped a fair amount of swords charging at Aria slicing him with the two swords in hand as the other requiped swords follow acting as a secondary strike taking him out with one swing ending the battle.

"She took him out with one hit!" Happy cried out in shock.

"Man! She is one scary lady!" Natsu said.

Lucy changed back, "No, Erza was just a better fighter than Aria."

They looked at her then nodded, "Makes sense."

"Someone like you could never hold a candle to the strength of our master," she turned to glare at Aria's fallen form, "You'll be remembered only as a sobbing coward who fell by my hand."

"That's…so…sad." He said passing out. Unknown to them the Abyss Break was stopped because they beat every member of the element four. The giant they were in started shaking.

Erza requiped back to her normal clothing falling backwards only to be caught by Lucy. Natsu and Happy rushed over to her, "Erza! Wake up!"

Elfman and Gray noticed the building was shaking, "Now what?" Elfman wondered.

"Natsu and Lucy must've beaten the last one!" Gray theorized.

"Yes! We did it! We stopped the Abyss Break spell from being cast!" Mira cheered.

"Cause we're awesome!" Elfman gloated.

"Ha! You know it!" Gray grinned.

"All the member's of the element four have been defeated!" Mira smiled.

Everyone was happy except Jose. He was seething mad. First the Jupiter Canon now the Abyss Break spell?! His magic energy went out of control.

"FAIRY TAIL!" he roared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Lucy healed Erza her and Natsu took off to find Gajeel, while Erza stayed behind to try and find Jose and hopefully end this war. The three friends kept running until they made it to a metal room.

Natsu looked around, "Metal huh?"

Lucy was looking around herself, "Well he is an Iron Dragon slayer so I shouldn't be surprised." An iron rod came out of nowhere and almost hit Lucy had she not jumped out of the way in time.

"Lucy! You okay?!" Natsu yelled running towards her.

She looked up smirking slightly, "Well now, it looks like he's here to greet us." And sure enough as soon as she said that Gajeel came out of nowhere with a feral grin on his face.

"Gihihi." He grinned.

Lucy stood up slowly, "Hey there Mr. drowned rat. That attack of yours almost came close to hitting my head, was that payback?"

Gajeel grinned, "Your damn right, princess!"

"This princess beat you last time and will beat you again, except this time it'll be a two on one fight." Lucy smiled noticing Natsu cracking his knuckles.

"You're the guy that trashed our guild! You'll pay for that!" Natsu growled.

Gajeel merely grinned, "Bring it."

Natsu looked at the blonde, "You ready Lucy?"

Lucy grinned herself, "Thought you never ask," a magic circle appeared below her, "Wakusei Mahō: Kasei Fōmu (Planetary Magic: Mars Form)!" she was engulfed in a blazing fire making both Natsu and Gajeel cover their eyes. The mark of Mars on the left side of her cheek, it was a circle with an arrow emerging from it pointing at an angle to the upper right. It was the color red. Her hair grew long turning dark red like blood, while her eyes were light red, she was wearing red combat gauntlets that had claws and were on fire. She was also wearing red combat boots that went up to her knees and were also on fire. She had on a red sports bra, while wearing red pants that stopped near her knees.

She had a bloodthirsty grin on her face sending shivers down Happy and Gajeel's spines.

Happy shivered having remembered this form all too well. This one made his skin crawl.

 _I don't like this form! It scares me!_ He thought holding his ears.

Gajeel felt his heart pulsate, he actually felt scared.

 _What gives?! Why are my instincts telling me to stay the hell away from her?! Just what the hell kind of magic is this?!_ He thought.

Natsu looked at the form and felt the same as Happy but knew this was still Lucy so it was okay, "Lets do this Lucy!"

Lucy cracked her knuckles, "Oh this is gonna be fun."

Gajeel's hand turned into an iron rod and he shot it at Lucy but she grabbed it swinging him in the air laughing as she did so, while Natsu jumped in the air and kicked him to the wall. The iron dragon slayer managed to maneuver himself so his feet would hot the wall and Natsu came at him again making the wall explode.

Natsu punched Gajeel sending hurling into another wall and this time he crashed right into it.

"Karyū no Kagizume (Fire Dragons Claw)!" he sent a flaming kick at Gajeel forcing him to block it with his iron arm causing another explosion.

"Natsu's really fired up right now, and so is Lucy. I'd hate to be him right now." Happy stated.

Gajeel cracked his jaw, "For being Fairy scum you sure are cocky."

"You're the only scum here pal! As payback for what you did to Levy and them I'm gonna melt your ugly face!" Natsu glared.

Lucy grinned, "So far I'm not impressed dragon boy, I got all hot and excited for a fight so stop playing around and give me one!"

Gajeel glared at her, "Fine by me!" he charged at her and so did she both of them through punches and kicks at each other Lucy grinning the whole time. And Gajeel sent another iron rod only for her to jump on it and send a flaming kick to his face sending him back, so Gajeel decided to improvise and send something else at her but once again she got out the way.

"Hey nice toy." She complimented.

Gajeel's arm was shaped like a sword inly it had spikes coming out of it, "Tetsuryūken (Iron Dragon Sword)!" the spikes started moving, "Anything it touches is cut to shreds!"

"Really?" she stood up still grinning, "Hearing that makes me wanna break it into tiny little pieces, why not show me what it can do?"

Natsu looked at her in concern, "Lucy?"

Gajeel grinned, "Then why don't I give ya an up and close demonstration?"

Lucy laughed, "Sounds good to me! Show me what you've got dragon boy!"

Gajeel charged at her and jumped in the air swinging his sword down making her jump out of the way and see the damage it did, "Come on!" he swung again only for her to simply move her head out of the way, "Not so cocky now are ya princess, huh?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. So far she wasn't impressed.

"I think your scared!" Gajeel taunted still swinging his sword at her only for her to dodge with a bored expression on her face, "I'll give ya credit for being such a nimble fairy."

Lucy put her hands on her hips, "I'd complement you, but so far all you did was bore me. You got anything else?"

Gajeel looked at her then dispelled his sword; "Well I wouldn't be too bored if I were you. We've still got a score to settle remember? No time like the present wouldn't you agree?"

Lucy closed her eyes, "I won't argue with you there, but that's only if you can manage to land a hit on me and so far you haven't." opening her eyes Natsu, Happy, and Gajeel saw they glowing red.

 _Her eyes! Their on their glowing!_ Gajeel thought.

Natsu looked down and saw Happy was shaking, "Happy? What's wrong?"

"That's not Lucy…" he said.

"What?" Natsu questioned.

Happy shook his head, "That's not Lucy! It can't be Lucy! This Lucy's too scary!"

Natsu was inclined to agree. This form of hers and having way too much fun in fighting Gajeel.

"Now then, since you've given me a decent warm up I think I'll humor you for a bit." She grinned.

"Don't get cocky!" metal scales appeared on his skin making Lucy whistle impressed by the sudden transformation, "Are ya ready fairy?!" he charged at her, "Tetsuryū no Gō Ken (Iron Dragon's Hard Fist)!" smoke gathered around them making Natsu and Happy shield their eyes.

"Lucy!" Natsu and Happy cried out.

The smoke cleared and revealed Lucy was unharmed her hand stretched out grabbing his fist much to Gajeel's and their shock.

"She grabbed his fist!" Happy said in shock.

"No way…" Natsu said.

Gajeel was taken back himself. This might be the first time someone grabbed his Iron dragon's hard fist without so much as flinching.

Lucy smirked, "Since you've got that stupid look on your face I'll be nice and humor you. In this form when my eyes start to glow red, that's when you get away from me but since you didn't then I get to do this!" she moved his hand away from her, "Bureijingu Kikku (Blazing Kick)!" she brought her leg up slamming her foot in Gajeel's stomach making him actually wince even though he was protected by his scales! She still had her leg up and flaming foot in his stomach then sent him flying across the room making him go through the wall and outside taking some of his guild mates who were outside by surprise that he was sent flying.

Natsu and Happy saw it but couldn't bring them selves to believe it. She sent him flying like it was nothing! They were brought out of their thoughts when she started laughing sending shivers down their spines.

"Is that all?! Looks like you were all bark and no bite!" she laughed again, "By the way that was payback for what you did to our guild, Jet and Droy! Bet you wish you didn't pick a fight with us now huh?" she giggled.

Happy was on the verge of tears and shot at Lucy like a speeding bullet hitting her square in the chest making her cease her laughter.

"Stop! No more! I can't stand to see you like this anymore! Just stop! Please Lucy!" Happy wailed in her chest making the fire around her gauntlets die out so she could hug the little guy. Whatever bloodthirsty fighting instincts she had left her instantly and a soft expression on her face appeared.

"Guess the Mars form is too much for you to handle huh little guy?" Lucy smiled.

Happy looked up, "Lucy? Are you still…you?"

She smiled, "Yep! Its still me although I'm not all that interested in fighting anymore."

Happy buried himself in her chest again making her giggle and turn to Natsu who was smiling with relief.

She sighed, "Natsu, I think it's best if you fight Gajeel. I think I got my point across."

He nodded, "Right. Don't worry I'll make him pay for what he's done!" he said jumping down and saw Gajeel getting himself up rubbing his stomach.

"You! You guys hurt Gramps, my friends, my guild fairy tail." Natsu growled.

Gajeel decided to attack, "Tetsuryū no Hōkō (Iron Dragon's Roar)!"

Natsu's eyes were glowing red and moved his hands right in front of him deflecting the roar completely.

"He deflected my breath attack with just his bare hands!" Gajeel said.

"I don't know how many more people you have to hurt till your satisfied, but it ends now! Lucy got her point across when she fought you, now it's my turn!" Natsu declared.

"There's no way…I can't lose to him! It's impossible! He's nothing but fairy scum!" Gajeel said.

Natsu's whole body was up in flames, "I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to my friends! Messing with Fairy Tail was the biggest mistake you've ever made!" he roared.

Lucy and Happy were watching from above the girl still in her Mars form smiled down at her partner. Closing her eyes she remembered there's one more person that needs to make their appearance and once they do this war will be theirs.

 _We're just waiting on you…master_ she thought.

Gajeel grit his teeth and charged at the fire dragon slayer sending his fist towards him only for it to be grabbed by his hand just like Lucy did.

"No it can't be…I'm the strongest!" Gajeel declared.

"Your through Black Steel!" Natsu roared, "Guren Karyūken (Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist)!" igniting his fists in large spheres he sent a barrage of punches towards Gajeel.

"Jet! Droy! Nab! Macao! Gramps! Erza!" he sent on last fist, "And Lucy!" oh but he wasn't done yet his whole body caught on fire again and sent more punches at him, "This is for attacking them! And messing up our guild hall!" he sent Gajeel flying again this time outside the tower for all to see.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Al you see that light?" Bisca asked.

"Its Natsu!" Alzack responded.

They saw the tower coming apart making Phantom Lord members scream out in panic. They were shocked that Gajeel actually lost! At that point they knew they lost the war. There was point in continuing a battle they've already lost.

Happy had grabbed the back of Lucy's shirt and they were flying in the air trying to find Natsu and saw the he was towering over a bruised and defeated Gajeel.

"He did it! He won!" Happy cheered.

Lucy smiled, "Yeah he did."

Natsu fell down making Happy land so they could check on him. He smiled up at them, "That was fun but I think I'm gonna rest a bit."

Lucy looked around and smiled, "What a mess, talk about overdoing it."

"Aye, but that's Natsu for ya." Happy smiled.

Natsu grinned and chuckled.

 _Destructive as always, but oh well._ Lucy thought with a smile. She changed into her Mercury form and healed his injuries earning a grateful look from him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erza was currently having a stand off with Jose having had what she would describe as a tough fight, but he's a wizard saint so she shouldn't be surprised. They soon felt the building around them shake.

Jose smirked, "My, what an unruly dragon you have."

Erza glared at him, "He may be unruly, but he's also an extremely powerful wizard. In fact, I'd say he's just as strong as I am if not stronger."

"There's no need to be so modest Titania Erza, your magic is just as spectacular as Salamanders. You're the first wizard to be able to last this long against me in battle. Truth be told, we'd be more equally matched in power if you hadn't taken the direct hit from the Jupiter canon earlier today." Jose smirked.

Erza just kept her glare at him.

"You know what really irks me about Fairy Tail? The fact that there are so many powerful wizards like yourself, who are in lined with Makarov," He flicked his finger at her sending her back into the wall, "Since you can't be tempted to join Phantom there's only one way to change that…kill you." he sent purple projectiles at her but she dodges and flew out of the way, "That'll send the old coot into a deep despair."

"And now that your guild has access to the Heartfilia family fortune it's only a matter of time i take it for myself and leave you all with nothing, that is if we don't completely wipe you out first!" Jose declared.

Erza laughed at him, "Its laughable how concerned you are about something as silly as your guilds ranking, but I'm even more amused by how incredibly misinformed you are about Lucy."

"What?!" Jose questioned.

"She came to us as a runaway! She doesn't have access to her family's fortune!" she informed him, "She rents a place for 70,000 jewel a month! She works hard to make a living! She fights along side us! She laughs with us! And she cries with us! She's no different than any member of our guild! And she's why we're at war! What the hell what you know about her?! You know nothing of her sorrow of her pain! She has shed tears for her family! For Fairy Tail!"

"Well I guess I'll find out won't I?" Jose smirked, "I'm not giving her back until her father pays me more money!" Jose said.

"Worthless scum!" Erza growled.

"Indeed." New voice emerged from the scene taking them both by surprise. It was Master Makarov who was floating down from the air.

Jose grinned.

"You have shed the blood of our children, and that is unforgivable. They have been made to suffer because of the incompetence of their parents. We are both to blame Jose." Makarov told him.

Erza smiled at the master recovery.

"This war between us has gone on long enough," Makarov said opening his eyes, "Lets end this! Here and now!"

Jose grinned, "If we fight it could create a catastrophe."

Makarov's magic was all around him his two fingers glowing, "In order to save my guild I will gladly take that risk!"

Gray, Elfman, and Mira woke up and saw that master Makarov was okay.

Jose sent purple energy at Makarov but the old man blocked them with five yellow magic circles. He stood protectively in front of Erza, "You kids need to get out of here while you still can!"

"Gramps!" Gray yelled.

"We'll stay with you!" Elfman told him.

"No! We have to do as he says!" Erza ran to them, "Lets go!"

"But Erza!" Gray protested.

"Think you can stand sis?" Elfman asked.

Mira nodded.

"Well now that you're here, I have no interest in those children of yours. I'll exterminate those pests after I finished you off." Jose smiled.

"If we stay here we're only going to get in his way. He can handle this, I have faith." Erza smiled running after Mira and Elfman.

Gray grit his teeth and followed after her.

"It's been six years since we last came face to face. Then Phantom was number one and no one knew what your Fairy Tail would become, but now it's reduced to rubble thanks to my shades." Joe laughed.

"Our guild may be destroyed but we're strong as ever!" Makarov said.

"I must admit I'm looking forward to this. Although it's frowned upon by the council I can't wait to see whose the superior wizard saint." Jose smirked.

"I couldn't have done this without you my children! Bless you all! Be proud that you are member's of Fairy Tail!" Makarov yelled.

Jose sent shadows at the old man but Makarov merely sent light towards them and took hit Jose in the process. Jose grit his teeth sending a death wave at him only for Makarov to block it with his bare hands and sent a light blast at him. When the smoke cleared up Jose's clothes were a mess but he was unharmed.

"I'm impressed. You've so much power at your command. I can see why the council named you one of the Ten Wizard Saints, however your misusing that power for your own personal gain. You could have become a role model for the younger generation. Instead you've become a lesson in what not to do." Makarov said.

"What is this? A lecture?" Jose scoffed.

"I have a rule that seems to work with my Fairy Tail kids. I'll give you to the count of three to do exactly as I say…Kneel to me." Makarov told him.

"What?" Jose questioned.

"One…" Makarov started counting down.

"So you want me to concede and kneel before you? No way in hell!" Jose yelled.

"Two…" he brought his hands together light appearing in the palm of his hands.

"Why would the master of the top guild in this kingdom ever stoop so low as to kneel before you?! Technically we are equally powerful, but my abilities make me even stronger!"

"Three…" the light in his hands started glowing.

"You are the one who should be kneeling before me! Now you and your precious Fairy Tail children are going to die!" Jose roared.

"Times up!" Makarov told him the light glowing brighter and brighter.

"This is it!" Jose yelled sending dark shadows at him.

Makarov brought his hands together almost like he was praying and dispelled Jose's attack taking him by surprise.

The light within Makarov's hands glowed a brilliant light, "I invoke…" he started his eyes opening, "Fearī Rō (Fairy Law)!" a brilliant light shined throughout the fallen Phantom Lord tower forcing everyone to shield their eyes.

Erza approached the light, "This is Fairy Law."

"What is that?" Gray asked.

"A spell that vanquished darkness and sacred light. It only effects those the caster sees as their enemy. Incredible isn't it? Its one of the most legendary spells in existence." Erza smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jose was white all over his body shaking uncontrollably his face was deathly pale almost as if he saw death in the face. Makarov gave him a stern glare, "You will never bother Fairy Tail again, understand?"

Makarov turned away from him, "I'm sure the magic council will be watching us after all the chaos we've caused. You better be on your best behavior from now on. I know I will." He said walking away and as soon as he did Aria materialized right behind him.

 _Our master has fallen. How sad. The old man's left himself open again, this is my chance._

Makarov backhanded him sending the air user into one of the stonewalls, "The war is over. There's no reason for us to fight anymore, but if you push me to the point of anger I'll wipe out your entire guild without hesitation," he sent a friendly smile at Aria, "Now you kids get out of here. And take Jose."

"Alright! We beat Phantom!" the Fairy Tail members cheered.

Makarov looked down at them a smile plastered on his face, "We are victorious! But I had fairly little to do with it! This victory…is yours my children!"

Lucy and Happy smiled, while Natsu who had his head on the blondes lap grinned, "We couldn't have done it without you big guy."

Lucy looked up at the sky smiling and feeling the cool breeze against her face.

 _That's right, we've won the war against Phantom. Just like I knew we would because after all…we're Fairy Tail._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Confrontation & Loke the Lion!**


	12. Confrontation & Loke The Lion!

**(Song: FT OP3: Ft. by FUNKIEST)**

 **Whoa Whoa Whoa...**

 **Daijoubu ore ga nanman kai mo sakende yaru**

 **Kimi no ashita ga subete kagayaite iru to shinjiteru**

 **Yume o kanaeta subete no hito ni kasanariau kyoutsuuten**

 **Akirame nakattatte koto soredake sa maken nayo**

 **Mukaikaze ni nagasare kujike sou na toki wa**

 **Kono te nigire TRY TO TAKE A CHANCE mou**

 **Kimi wa hitori nanka ja naize?**

 **Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no ikashita yume akiramenaide**

 **(Whoa Whoa Whoa)**

 **Sou naite nai de susume MY WAY ima**

 **(Whoa Whoa Whoa)**

 **Kimi o terashiten da hikari**

 **(Whoa Whoa Whoa)**

 **Akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyosa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite**

 **(Whoa Whoa Whoa)**

 **Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa Ima mieru daro hikari**

 **Whoa Whoa Whoa...**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guild was in the middle of celebrating their victory over Phantom Lord without a care in the world. Lucy could hear them from above the fallen Phantom Lord guild.

"Everybody looks so happy now, don't they?" Happy asked Lucy.

"Yeah…" Lucy responded dejectedly.

Happy looked at her with worry, "You okay Lucy…?"

Natsu looked up at her from his position on her lap, "Hey?"

Lucy looked down at the boy, "Something wrong?"

"Could you give a few minutes? I need to ask Gajeel something." Natsu asked.

She knew what he wanted to ask and nodded, "Alright, lets go Happy." she said getting up and laying his head down slowly on the ground. Happy activated his wings grabbing the back of her shirt and flying them down to where their guild mates are.

"Hey! Gajeel! Can you hear me?!" Natsu yelled.

"Nah! I can't hear nothing!" Gajeel responded.

Natsu sat up and looked down at him, "Just wanna know where you learned dragon slayer magic."

Gajeel looked away, "I told you I can't hear ya."

"Your the first wizard I'd ever met that uses the same kind of magic I do! Come on man tell me where you learned it!" Natsu demanded.

Gajeel pouted, "Shut up…"

"Aw don't be like that!" Natsu yelled comically.

"Metalicana." He said.

"Huh?" Natsu said dumbly.

Gajeel sat up, "The Iron Dragon."

"No way!" Natsu accidentally fell down but sat right back up, "I thought you might have been taught by a dragon."

"Why? Were you?" Gajeel questioned.

Natsu leaned forward, "Where's Metalicana now?" he asked.

Gajeel looked up at the sky, "I don't know…"

Natsu faulted and groaned, "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" he shouted.

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" Gajeel shouted back bumping foreheads with him then moving away from each other having hit their heads too hard.

"Man…I feel like I'm starting to lose brain cells just talking to you." Gajeel groaned.

"Watch it buddy." Natsu growled.

Gajeel sighed, "He just disappeared. Yeah I've been training with Metalicana, but then one day he just up and left. Without saying a singe word to me. Hmph, talk about a selfish jerk."

Natsu crawled over to him, "Wait he didn't happen to disappear on the seventh of July seven years ago did he?"

Gajeel turned to him quickly, "Yeah, are you saying you know where Metalicana is?"

"I don't have a clue, but I've been looking for a Fire Dragon. His name is Igneel. The last time I saw him was July seventh seven years ago." Natsu told him.

Gajeel's eyes grew wide, "So both dragons vanished seven years ago, year X777." Natsu bumped his head against Gajeel's again frustrated.

"What's with all the sevens huh?!" Natsu yelled.

"How should I know?!" Gajeel countered. They both removed their foreheads from each other rubbing them to ease the pain.

Gajeel scoffed, "I don't care what happened to him."

Natsu clicked his tongue, "Just get the heck out of here already."

Gajeel turned to him a tick mark appearing on his head, "Your on our turf punk! If anyone's gonna leave its you!" he yelled comically.

Nastu got up, "Geez you don't have to be so rude about it."

"Scram before I hurt ya!" Gajeel threatened.

"Well…let me know if you hear anything about Igneel okay." Natsu said walking away.

"Are you kidding me? Why would I do you any favors?" Gajeel questioned.

Natsu gave him a side glance and smiled, "Cause you and me are fellow dragon slayers."

Gajeel blushed, "Ah screw you! Next time I get my hands on you your dead meat! You'll be begging for mercy!"

Natsu crossed his arms and pouted, "There's no need to be so brutal. I was thinking about calling a true, but after that outburst I don't know."

"I'm brutal?! Give me a break! You just totaled our guildhall!" Gajeel yelled.

"Yeah well only after you guys completely demolished ours first! Oh just forget it I'm never calling a truce with you!" Natsu countered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now evening and Master Makarov was looking at what remained of the Fairy Tail guild, it having been destroyed by Jose's shades.

Makarov sighed, "Its in ruins. They really did a number on it huh?"

Lucy approached the old man, "Master…I'm so sorry."

Makarov turned to her "Oh child, you've been through a lot lately but don't let it get you down."

"He's right, lets see a smile Lu-chan." Levy said smiling at her.

Lucy looked over to her and saw that Jet and Droy were behind the small blue mage who were smiling at her.

"We beat Phantom so there's no reason to be sad." Levy smiled.

"Sure they might have destroyed our guild hall." Droy smiled.

"But we're gonna rebuild it even bigger and better." Jet grinned.

"Yeah…" Lucy said.

Jet scratched the back of his head, "Sorry we worried you Lucy, but we're alright."

Lucy shook her head, "No it was my fault."

"We already know about what happened, but not a single person in the guild blames you for anything." Droy grinned, "I mean come on! You sent Phantom Lords canon right back at them kicked some real ass out there! You gotta admit that was awesome!"

"Lucy." Makarov called out to her making the blonde look at him.

 **(Song: FAIRY TAIL Main Theme –Slow ver.-)**

"Though we may not be able to share our feelings of happiness and sadness entirely. We do share them to some extent that's what happens in a guild. One person's happiness becomes another persons happiness, one person anger becomes everyone's anger, and one persons tears becomes everyone's tears," he explained, "There's no reason for you to feel guilty, so don't cry you should already know how much everyone here care about you."

Lucy already had tears falling from her eyes at his words.

"Hold your head high my dear, because you are a proud member of the Fairy Tail family." He smiled.

She did just that the tears not stopping from falling down her face. Her head was held high for everyone to see. Levy hugged her tightly making the blonde borrow into the embrace.

 **(End of Song)**

"While I'm glad everything's worked out, I am worried about the council. They'll be furious I'm sure." Makarov shuddered.

 _I hate to think it, but I might even be looking at…prison time._ He thought. It was enough to make him start crying.

"Master!" Erza yelled out in surprise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about a week after Phantom Lords defeat everyone started rebuilding making it peaceful once again.

"Okay! Time for a break you guys!" Mira announced with a smile.

But soon the rune knights showed up, they answered to the magic council and as soon as they heard what went down it didn't take them long to show up and surround the member's of Fairy Tail. Natsu and Happy tried to escape but the rune knight weren't gonna let that happen, and Master Makarov? Well he just kept on crying prompting Erza to tell him to pull himself together.

They rounded up all the Fairy Tail members and questioned them, but for some reason they questioned Lucy the longest which was strange to say the least, but everything blew over quickly.

Lucy was currently at home writing a letter to her mother explaining everything that happened. She stretched her arms above her head and sighed when she heard her bones crack. She was exhausted having used two Planetary Transformations wasn't easy but she managed to do two in one day, which was an accomplishment for her. Looking out her window she saw a mother bird feeding her baby bird.

She narrowed her eyes, "I still can't believe Jude would actually do something like this, but you know what I'm not really surprised. Honestly, what did you ever see in someone like him mom?" she got up from her chair.

"He did it once and he'd do it again, that's just how pathetic he is." She said, "Using that money of yours to control whatever you want, I think its time I put you in your place…permanently."

 **With the Others**

Natsu was currently holding stacks of wood over his head, which was stupid because they all fell right on top of him.

Happy sweat-dropped.

Mira sighed, "Oh, Natsu."

Gray was walking past him holding one stack of wood over his shoulder, "That's what you get for carrying too much ya moron."

"What you call me?!" Natsu roared.

They got in each other's faces, "You got a problem?" Gray asked.

"Yeah I gotta problem with your face!" Natsu yelled.

Unknown to them they were being watched by Juvia who was hiding behind some rubble squealing.

"Gray my love I wish you'd carry me too!" she then shook her head and looked around again, "I wonder where Lucy is?"

A lumber of wood hit them both on the head, "Cut it out!" a female voice ordered.

"Get back to work!" Erza commanded wearing a construction workers uniform, "Now! We've got a lot to do so no more lollygagging!"

"Aye…" both boys responded groaning in pain.

Jet and Droy were in the background sweat-dropping, "Man I wouldn't wanna work for Erza." Droy said.

"Did she requip into that outfit?" Jet wondered.

Master Makarov was in his giant form nailing some wood together.

"Even Master Makarov's hard at work." Levy smiled.

"Yeah in a big way!" Jet and Droy yelled.

"Hey boss! Where do you want me to put this lumber?" Erza asked.

Makarov grinned down at her pointing in some direction, "Over there."

"Now she's calling the master boss?" Jet and Droy questioned.

"Ow! That really hurt Erza!" Gray and Natsu complained getting up out f the ground.

"You guys playing whack a mole?" Happy asked.

Mira then came over holding something in her hand.

"Hate to say it…." Macao started to say.

"…But it looks a little too big." Wakaba finished.

"We figured we might as well expand the place," she brought up some designs that look like some kid drew them, "Look! I've got the plans right here!"

"Oh yeah?" Macao said.

"I wanna see." Wakaba said.

Natsu took a closer look at it, "I liked it just fine the way it was!"

Gray came up and looked at hi too, "What's it gonna look like now?"

"What the…" Macao sweat-dropped having looked at it closely.

"Wow…that looks…great." Wakaba said slowly.

"Uh, so which way is up?" Natsu questioned.

Gray took a closer look at it, "Man these are the worst plans ever. What idiot came up with these?"

Mira smiled then started sobbing making Gray nervous and trying yet also failing to console her, "Uh! Mira! I didn't know it was you!"

"You made her cry." Natsu, Macao, and Wakaba said.

Happy sighed, "That's Gray for ya."

After what felt like hours the gang finally took a break to stretch their muscles and just relax.

"Man I'm starving!" Natsu said stretching his arms above his head.

"Aye…" Happy agreed.

"When's our lunch break?" Gray wondered. Water appeared out of nowhere splashing Natsu and Happy in the face except Gray. A pink lunch box appeared in his lap.

"What the?" Gray stared.

"I'm soaked." Natsu complained.

"A lunch box." Happy pointed.

"Where'd it come from?" Gray wondered opening it he saw it was his face made entirely of foo along with some moving tentacle's making him shiver.

"Oh wow! That looks pretty tasty!" Natsu grinned.

"That's awesome! Your face is totally edible!" Happy told him.

"I can't eat this! It's just too weird! And something's oozing out of the side." Gray noticed.

"I'll eat it for you!" Natsu volunteered.

 _This is heartbreaking! I spent three whole days making that lunch for him!_ Juvia sobbed.

"Who said you could take a lunch break?!" Erza bellowed then noticed the lunch box in Gray's hands, "Hey, is that suppose to be your face made out of veggies?" she stuck a fork in his food face making Gray cry out.

She put it in her mouth, "Mmm, this is good I could eat the whole thing."

"Guess I should try it then." Gray said.

Juvia had a fantasy of Gray liking the food and saying he would marry the cook, but her fantasy was interrupted when Loke approached them.

"Hey guys." Loke greeted tiredly.

"Oh hey man, we were wondering where you'd run off to." Gray said.

Happy flew over to him, "Are you okay? Your even paler than usual."

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little beat. Y'know being a gentlemen is pretty draining," he joked, "How's Lucy by the way? She okay?"

"We haven't seen Lucy around lately. She's probably resting." Happy told him.

"We should go and check on her," Natsu suggested, "You should come with us."

"No thanks I'll pass, y'know I'm no good with celestial wizards." Loke reminded walking away from them.

"Come on! This is Lucy we're talking about!" Natsu growled at Loke's behavior.

"Natsu everyone has different strengths and weaknesses, just leave him alone." Erza scolded lightly.

Gray watched Loke's retreating form still feeling a little worried about him. Something was going with him, but what?

 **Lucy's House**

"Lucy!" Happy yelled.

"How're ya feeling?" Natsu roared.

Gray crawled out of the chimney, "Geez, don't come in through the window."

"Hasn't anyone taught you boys how to use a door?" Erza questioned drinking some tea.

They sweat-dropped, "Since when are you miss manners?"

"For real." Happy agreed.

Natsu put his hands on his hips, "What's the deal?"

"Normally she would just sigh and tell us to make ourselves at home." Gray said.

Erza put her fingers up to her chin, "I wonder where she could be?"

"In the bath?" Gray wondered walking towards it doing a Lucy impression horribly, "I know I'm asking for it but its gotta be done," he opened the curtains, "Sorry about this."

"Not here." Natsu said from inside the bathtub.

"Where'd you come from?! Get out outta here would ya?!" Gray yelled.

Erza was had a towel wrapped around her head and body while holding wooden bucket in her hand, "It seems as though she's not home."

"Way to state the obvious genius." Gray told her.

Natsu hummed in displeasure.

"Its just not the same without Lucy." Erza said.

"It feels weird not hearing her voice." Happy said.

Gray looked gloomy, "My impression of her wasn't _that_ bad." He sulked.

"Lucy?" Happy opened up a drawer only to find something else.

"She in there?" Natsu asked only to have the same expression as Happy.

"Yeah, like she would fit in a drawer." Gray said sarcastically then blushed when he looked at what he saw.

Erza approached herself taken back blushing furiously.

"Where do you buy underwear like this?" Happy wondered.

"That's underwear?" Gray questioned.

"I suspect Cana is the one responsible for buying her such things, but where would you even wear that?" Erza questioned.

"Family gatherings." Natsu said stupidly.

They shook their head, "Definitely not."

"Come on would you shut the door already." Gray said.

"Lucy! Where are you hiding?" Happy asked.

"Would you stop looking in weird places!" Gray told them

Happy knocked something over it was a box case filled with letters, "Ouchie…" Happy said from under the box.

"So many letters." Erza observed.

"And they're still sealed." Gray noticed.

"Dear mom, today was a very special day because I joined the Fairy Tail guild." Natsu started reading the letter in his hand.

"Hey man don't go reading her stuff!" Gray told him.

Natsu ignored him and kept on reading, "I met an interesting wizard named Erza, who's really nice and cool."

Erza blushed at the compliment.

"She's always yelling at Natsu and Gray, but its very entertaining." Natsu read on.

Gray crouched down picking one up, "Are all these letters…addressed to her mom?"

"Looks that way." Happy said.

"How come she never mailed them?" Natsu wondered.

Happy had a thought, "Y'know, she never did tell us what happened to her mom."

"Your right...she didn't." Natsu agreed.

"I found a note. Evidently Lucy left it for us," she told them her hand shaking, "…It says…she's going home."

"What?! No way!" they yelled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Speaking of Lucy she was walking towards the Heartfilia mansion while remembering something from her past that she was unable to let go until today.

 **Flashback**

 _Little Lucy was in her father's office smiling from ear to ear, "Look daddy! I made a rice ball with your face on it!"_

 _Her father was busy writing something down and ignored her._

 _"_ _I made it special for you daddy, its not good to work on an empty stomach." She told him._

 _"_ _I'm busy right now come back later." He said._

 _"_ _Okay. I'm just gonna leave it here in case you get hungry." She said leaving the rice ball on his desk._

 _"_ _Today's special you know, it's my-" Jude slapped the rice ball away from him in disgust, "Lucy!" he roared making her flinch._

 _"_ _Don't you ever listen?! I told you I'm busy!" he yelled at her._

 _"_ _I'm sorry…" she walked away from his desk but stopped and looked at him, "Um…daddy?"_

 _"_ _Stop being such a pest! I don't want to eat your silly rice ball! If I get hungry I'll call the chief, no go study the business lessons and stop hassling me! You hear me?! No more interruption's!" he yelled._

 _Lucy felt tears come to her eyes staring back at his cold and uncaring eyes. She felt her magic begin to swell around her making her glow and gave him an angry look, "I HATE YOU!" she roared shattering the windows and putting a dent in his desk then running out of the door the tears falling form her eyes._

 _"_ _He's so mean…he doesn't even remember today is my birthday…"_

 **End of Flashback**

Lucy kept her pace and saw an old face she hadn't seen in years sweeping the floor, "Miss Spetto." The woman stopped sweeping and saw Lucy. Then all the other servants came out crying tears of happiness.

"Miss Lucy has come back to us!" they all cheered.

Lucy greeted them kindly apologizing for making them worry her old teachers and he chief were asking her questions while Spetto was too busy crying and hugging the poor girl preventing her from moving.

 _Well…its nice to see they haven't changed since the last time I was here._ She thought with a smile on her face.

A maid approached her, "Miss Lucy! The master requests your presence in the study!"

She narrowed her eyes, "Is that so? Then I better not keep him waiting then, by the way I think its best you guys stay outside. Things might get a little ugly." She warned walking inside the mansion leaving confused yet frightened faces behind.

"That look! Did you see that?!"

Spetto nodded, "Miss Layla would sometimes have that look on her face when someone made her really angry…she really is just like her mother." She wailed.

A maid sweat-dropped, "Enough with the water works already."

 **Inside the Mansion**

Lucy went straight to his office staring at the door for a little while. Then knocked, "Jude, may I come in?" she heard him say "yes" in reply. She walked in the room in her normal clothes making him frown in disappointment.

"You ran away without saying a word to me how could you?" Jude said.

She rolled her eyes, "Like you really care, and besides why would I tell a complete stranger I was leaving home?"

He narrowed his eyes at her; "Don't get smart with me young lady."

She glared at him, "Or what?" she said her magic swelling around her, "You really think you have what it takes to put your hands on me? Go ahead and try it if you want me to send you to an early grave, but fortunately Fairy Tail wizards don't kill, and I respect Master Makarov's rules."

Jude scoffed, "You have no business with that filthy guild. You are a lady born of the Heartfilia family and will act as such. I have set up an arranged marriage and you will meet with him without any complaints, understand?"

"That's not gonna happen," she said to him coldly, "You seem to believe I came here to make amends but I didn't, I'm here to say my final goodbyes."

He was shocked at the cold look in her eyes.

"I didn't make the wrong choice leaving this place, I was simply following the will of the Heartfilia clan, yes the _clan_ not the family," she glared at him, "It disgusts me that you've disgraced our clans name and made it into something like this! We are proud Celestial Spirit Mages! Not frilly princesses! How dare you sully our clans name!" her magic swirled around her making Jude sweat a little.

"Before I leave for good there's something I wanna say and your gonna listen." She said.

"Lucy." Jude warned which wasn't smart considering his daughters a mage and can easily kill if she wanted to and he's not.

 **(Song: Shukumei)**

"All the money in the world can't buy you happiness! I figured that out when I was a child! Finally I'm truly happy! And I'm not gonna let you ruin for me ya hear!" her magic grew more wilder, "I'm warning you! You better not mess with Fairy Tail ever again!" she warned.

He stood there flabbergasted.

"As far as I'm concerned your no father of mine! If you threaten us we will crush you just like any other enemy!" she told him.

His eyes widened.

She laughed bitterly, "You wanna know what's sad? It didn't have to be this way. We probably could have sat down and talked things out, but you had to go and cause trouble for people and now I see you as nothing more than my enemy. You've hurt my precious nakama, my precious family. I don't need your fancy dresses, a big house, or lots of money to be happy, I just need to be excepted for who I am," she told him walking away her magic levels going down a little, "And I'm not "Lucky" Lucy Heartfilia any more, I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail. They treat me like family something you never did."

She kept on walking not losing her step, "It was hard for me to leave this place, but only because I had so many fond memories of living here with my mom. And I care about the people who work here in this house, it was hard for them to leave them behind." She stopped walking a gentle smile etched in her face, "But…its time for me to move on. I truly believe if mom were still alive she'd approve of my choice to leave here and follow my own path and do whatever makes me happy."

Jude could have sworn he saw Layla's spirit behind Lucy smiling a sweet smile at her daughter then turned to smile at him, "Layla…"

Lucy walked away from him and this time she wasn't stopping to look by, "Goodbye…Jude."

 **(End Song)**

 **Heartfilia Family Grave**

Lucy was staring at her mother's grave with a smile. Coming here was worth it because she got to visit her mother's grave after such a long time.

It read, Layla Heartfilia, X748-X777

"Its good to see you after such a long time mom. Sorry but I had to threaten him a little otherwise he'll never learn." She said.

She looked up at the statue that was above the grave and smiled at it. This was the last time she'd be able to visit her mom after such a long time.

She sighed, "Well, I better get back. I think I stayed here longer than planned."

"LUCY!"

She couldn't help but flinch having recognized those voices instantly.

"Please don't tell me." she turned around and there was the rest of her team running towards her with worried looks on their faces.

"LUCY!" they cried out again.

"You're here?!" she yelled.

Happy crashed into her chest crying, "Lucy!"

She wrapped her arms around the sobbing exceed, "Happy, why are you-" she was cut off from a bear hug courtesy of Natsu.

"You can't leave us Lucy! You promised you wouldn't leave!" he yelled holding her tighter.

"Eh?"

Happy squeezed out of the embrace and landed on her head, "We saw the note on your desk. You said you were going home."

"We all saw it." Erza stated.

"Your not seriously leaving are you?" Gray asked.

Lucy sighed, "Of course I'm not leaving," she looked back to her mothers grave, "I just came to tell Jude off and visit my mom's grave, by the way Natsu you can let go of me now."

He pouted but let her go just like she asked and looked at her mom's grave, as did Erza, Gray, and Happy.

"So your mom is really…?" Gray questioned carefully.

She nodded, "Yeah, she was healthy but out of nowhere she suddenly got really sick. I visited her everyday while Jude was too busy in his study room to even see her."

Natsu and Gray looked like they wanted to march right into her house and beat the shit out of Jude, while Erza and Happy had mournful looks on their faces.

"Hey Lucy, can we say a few words to your mom?" Happy asked.

She smiled, "I don't see why not? She would love to have some new faces say a few words on her behalf."

Each of them stood by each other's side saying their own words to Layla Heartfilia thanking her for bringing Lucy into the world and allowing her to make her own decisions in life. They gave her their mental insurance that Lucy will never be alone again because she's part of the Fairy Tail family.

Lucy smiled gratefully at her friends for their kind words and consideration for her and her mom. She closed her eyes sending her mom a mental prayer that she would be okay and that she was grateful to have met Natsu and Happy in Hargeon because they brought her to such an amazing guild.

Before they left Natsu couldn't help but notice her mothers death date, which was X777. For some reason he felt it was somehow connected to the disappearance of Igneel and Metalicana, but he couldn't be sure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy waved goodbye to everyone in the mansion and didn't even bother to look back and see Jude's expression. She walked away with her head held high and with her new family.

"Anyway sorry for freaking you out guys, I guess I should have been more clearer." Lucy smiled weakly.

"There's no need to apologize, we shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Erza told her.

"Yeah we thought you were going back for good." Gray said.

"Happy here was crying like a baby." Natsu said looking at the cat.

"You cried just as much as I did Natsu." Happy countered.

He looked away blushing, "No I did not!"

"Awww, is someone embarrassed all of a sudden?" Lucy teased poking his cheek making him pout.

"I gotta tell ya I'm kinda digging your hometown." Gray told her.

"Me to. Its such a peaceful place." Erza complimented.

"Oh! It's not a town. This is just part of the gardens, the estate goes all the way up to that mountain over there." She pointed.

She gave them some time to process what she just told them before they started freaking out.

"Holy crap she's rich!" Gray saluted.

"And acts like its nothing!" Natsu saluted.

"Two of our best soldier's are down!" Happy told Erza, "Captain Erza what are your orders?!"

"Wow," she said looking up at the sky, "The sky is so beautiful."

"We need a medic! Captain Erza has a screw loose!" Happy announced.

"Oooppa!" Gray and Natsu yelled.

Lucy walked passed them all laughing as she did so. That was so worth it! Their reactions were just priceless!

 _Never a dull moment with them around._ She thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Era Master Makarov got done talking to the Members of the Magic Council and was happy to hear Fairy Tail will not be held accountable for their crimes.

Makarov sighed, "While I'm glad Phantom Lord was disbanded and Jose was stripped of his rank, I have to admit I'm a little surprised that Fairy Tail was found innocent."

Yajima chuckled, "That's because I spoke of your character and how you would never strike someone down unless they harmed one of your children."

Makarov nodded, "You know me all too well my friend."

Yajima looked at him, "By the way about that new member of yours, Lucy I believe her name was?"

Makarov raised a brow, "What about her?"

"She's the daughter of Layla Heartfilia…surely you remember her right?" Yajima asked.

Makarov closed his eyes, "I only met her once but she left a lasting impression on me. She helped us out greatly and she wasn't even a member of our guild back then, she was only passing by."

"The first time I saw her Planetary Magic I was taken by surprise," Yajima admitted, "I'd never seen such magic before, she told me that it was Lost Magic and that it was only taught amongst the Heartfilia clan."

"Heartfilia clan?" Makarov questioned.

Yajima looked up at the sky, "You probably don't know this, but they were a clan of strong Celestial Wizards and they were not to be trifled with. I feel bad for those born over 400 years ago, from what she told me back then the clan was merciless to those who hurt one of their own or those they considered to be their friends."

Makarov couldn't help but be impressed by this new information and wondered if Lucy has the same potential as her mother.

"Another thing," Yajima continued, "She never registered Lucy into the Magic Council database because she didn't want them forcing her daughter to join them or be used by them. Not to mention she didn't want them trying to control her Magic."

Makarov sighed, "That explains why they questioned her longer than the rest of us. I will not tolerate them trying to control one of my children; I don't care if they're the Magic Council. If they come anywhere near her I will fight them." He said getting up and walking away from Yajima.

Yajima sighed looking up at the sky, "I know you will, and something tells me Porly won't be too happy with them either. After all her and Layla were friends."

 **Fairy Tail Reconstruction Site**

"Listen up everyone! We're taking up job requests again starting today! You'll have to excuse the mess while we're under construction, but at least you can get back to work!" Mira announced cheerfully.

Everyone cheered happy they could finally start taking up jobs again much to Lucy's amusement.

"Its good to see everybody in such good spirits after everything that happened." Lucy smiled.

Mira giggled, "Your right, but I think its better this way don't you think?"

Lucy sipped her strawberry-lemon drink, "That's true, by the way have you seen Loke anywhere by any chance?"

Mira gave her a knowing smile, "Awww don't tell me you've fallen for Fairy Tail's resident playboy?"

"Hardly," Lucy replied instantly, "He's been looking a little sick lately, so I wanted to see if I could heal him."

"I see, well I'll let him know if I see him," Mira said, "So were your Celestial Spirits mad at you for making them worry?"

"Well…you could say that," Lucy said looking away, "The only one who was truly upset with me was Aquarius she told me that if I did something stupid like absorbing the Jupiter canon ever again she'd spank me without mercy, but after assuring her that I was fine and told off Jude she seemed to let me off the hook…for now anyway."

"Goodness me! She's quite the violent spirit isn't she?" Mira asked.

"You have no idea." Lucy commented.

Gray and Natsu came over to the bar where Mira and Lucy where, "Hey Lucy who's the strongest?! Me or this guy?!" they yelled.

"Erza." She responded.

Mira and Happy laughed while Gray and Natsu's jaws dropped.

"Luuucy that's mean~" Natsu whined.

She was about to say something when her quick vision activated again making her sigh, "You might wanna duck Natsu." Just as she said that a barrel was sent flying right at him knocking him down on the ground.

"Why don't you tell the others how you feel?!" Erza yelled.

Lucy sighed out in annoyance, "Here we go."

Erza was currently glaring at Laxus who once again had that arrogant smirk on his face. Does he wake up looking like this?

"I have no problem telling them what I think of 'em," he grinned, "This guilds full of nothing but losers and weaklings."

He turned to Jet and Droy, "Especially the two of you morons. You were Phantom's personal punching bags, you know I'm glad I never bothered to learn your names."

Jet and Droy looked down ashamed.

He looked over at Lucy who was sipping on her drink, "And then there's you blondie the one that started all this in the first place. Why are you still even here?"

Lucy finished her drink letting out a satisfied sigh, "I was going to ask you the same thing. According to your words losers and weaklings don't belong here, so why is a loser like _you_ still here?"

Laxus lost his grin quickly putting everyone on edge. He got up from his seat, "You know something? I've about had it with your attitude blondie, you need to respect those above you got it?"

Lucy giggled, "Respect you? I'd rather bash my head against a stone wall then respect a coward like you."

Lighting soon engulfed Laxus making Mira, Happy Gray, Natsu, and Erza concerned for the blonde's safety, "Excuse me? I don't think I heard you so why don't you repeat yourself?"

"I don't feel the need to repeat myself to a coward like you, and since you like to judge everyone around you lets talk about your behavior thus far shall we? When we were about to fight Phantom Lord instead of helping us you decided to chicken out because you were too scared," she smiled, "Jet and Droy don't need to prove themselves to a coward like you and besides, the only S-Class mages that earned my respect are Erza and Mystogan. You got it, lightning boy?"

Laxus used his lightning to teleport in front of her sending a punch in her direction only for her to jump over him doing some flips and stood behind him much to his and everyone else's shock.

"Wow, you'd actually hit a girl?" Lucy shook her head, "Mark of Saturn." Her appearance changed the mark appearing on her right cheek, the top was shaped like a cross, while the lower part was crescent shaped. Her eyes were violent, while her hair was a long lavender color that went to her lower back and was curled at the bottom. She was holding a glowing lilac crystal ball in her hand giving Laxus a dull and bored look.

Everyone saw another new form of hers and couldn't help but be put off by the bored look on her face.

Erza was watching this form carefully noticed the different colors of purple and immediately thought of Lucy's quick vision. Could this form have something to do with it?

"I've never seen this form before," Mira said, "I wonder what it does?"

"Don't know, but I don't think I like the look in her eyes right now. It's making me uncomfortable." Gray commented.

Happy nodded, "Yeah, its like her eyes can see right through you."

Natsu was just staring at the showdown between Lucy and Laxus.

Laxus scoffed, "This another one of your weird transformations? What can this one do besides look gloomy?"

Lucy just stared and him, which he wouldn't say out loud, made him feel…exposed. Its likes she was seeing into his soul! After what felt like forever she finally spoke.

"You are nothing more than a mere shell of your former self," she said in bored tone, "Meaning you are hollow and empty."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he growled.

Instead of answering she did something else instead, "Kuronosu (Chronos)." Time all around her stopped. Everyone turned dark purple except her; she lifted the crystal ball in her hand letting it levitate in the air.

"Kakeru (Multiply)." The ball started glowing and produced multiple orbs that were about 20 and surrounded Laxus.

She narrowed her eyes, "Be judged by Chronos," she said, "Hanabira no Dangan (Petal Bullet)." The orbs started glowing and she had time start moving again. Once she did all 20 orbs shot at Laxus quickly making him cry out in pain much to everyone's shock.

"What the hell?! What just happened?!" Gray yelled.

"Its looks like Laxus is being pelted by something but it's hitting him so fast I can't see it!" Happy observed

Natsu's mouth was wide open.

Erza couldn't believe what she was seeing it was as if time had stopped for a brief minute then started up again only for Laxus to be assaulted by some invisible force.

 _I've never seen anything like this before! This form…it has the ability to manipulate time!_ She thought.

After what felt like an eternity the orbs stopped attacking Laxus and went over to Lucy hovering around her forming a protective shield. Laxus was battered and bruised and but he was still standing, even though he was hunched over and breathing hard.

The crystal ball was still glowing and it floated near Lucy's palm hovering above it, "Your expression shows anger, yet it also shows humiliation."

"Shut up!" he shot a bolt of lightening at her she brought up two fingers pointing at the incoming lightning.

"Keshimasu (Erase)." Her fingers glowed purple and the incoming lightning attack was erased instantly much to his and everyone's surprise.

"She erased it?!" Gray and Natsu yelled.

"Amazing…to be able to catch him off guard and attack him is one thing, but to actually erase his lightning attack? I've never seen something so terrifying." Mira said.

"I have to agree with you on this one Mira." Erza responded.

Laxus wasn't impressed at all if anything it made him even angrier, "What the hell did you do?!"

She tilted her head; "Obviously I erased your attack before it could hit me. In this form I control time and can manipulate space if I so wish," she explained, "I'll give you a demonstration." She disappeared before their very eyes and Laxus was looking around trying to sense her magic signature but couldn't. He felt a foot make contact with his face sending him skidding back until he was near the bench. He rubbed his cheek a red mark present and stinging a little. She actually kicked him and still had that bored look on her face.

"Does that help explain things better for you?" she asked in a bored tone.

Laxus was about to shoot another bolt of lightning at her when a giant fist appeared in front on him, "What the devil do you think your doing?!" Makarov yelled.

The two looked to their right and saw it was master Makarov and he didn't look very happy.

"Explain this!" he demanded.

Lucy walked over to him and bowed respectively, "My apologies master, Laxus attacked me so I thought it was appropriate to defend myself by attacking him back."

Makarov looked at her retracting his hand and placing it on her head, "There is no need for you to apologized child. You were simply defending yourself that's all."

She raised her head, "I understand."

Makarov looked at his grandson, "Laxus, go home now! You've caused enough trouble for today!"

Laxus glared at his grandfather then at Lucy promising payback. He turned his back to them and scoffed disappearing in a bolt of lightning. Lucy went back to normal and looked at the place Laxus disappeared from, she heard Makarov sigh, "I don't know what's wrong with that boy, but his attitude will get him into serious trouble one day."

Lucy looked at him, "Master…"

The old man smiled at her, "Why don't you and your team grab a job request to go on? It's been awhile since you all went on one."

Lucy smiled back, "Okay." She went over to the request board to find a decent job request when she found one. A job to nap some thieves stealing valuables from people; the reward was two gold keys! Taking it off the board she brought it over to Mira who managed to revert back to her normal happy self, "Could you stamp this Mira?"

Mira smiled at her gently, "Of course." She grabbed the request and stamped it.

Lucy turned to her team who had their mouths open, even Erza! She sighed, "Come on guys! I've got a job request for us to take!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The job request was disappointing to say the least. The thieves weren't even much to get excited about much to Natsu and Gray's disappointment. Erza had her boot planted on one of the thieves bottom, while Lucy was thanking Sagittarius for his accurate shooting while she fought in hand to hand combat against the thieves.

They arrived at the clients place and he gave them the full reward money and the two golden zodiac keys! They were Libra and Pisces! She would be lying if she said she wasn't excited in making contracts with the two even her teammates were excited. Before they decided to head back to Magnolia they went near the forest so she could summon her new keys.

She took a deep breath and recited the incantation:

 _"_ _I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now!"_

 _"_ _O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!"_

 _"_ _Gate of the Heavenly Scales, I open thee!"_

 _"_ _Libra!"_

Swinging the key down a green magic circle appeared in front of her and out came a curvaceous tanned woman with dark hair tied in an ox horn style. Her clothing was resembled a belly dancers with a frilled stripped bikini top along with a patterned loincloth sporting pom-poms at the waist. She was wearing numerous bangles on her arms and legs, her neck concealed by a thick necklace. On her feat are simple sandals, her head having a zigzagged headband on it. Concealing her lower face is a cloth that bears her zodiac sign tied around her head. Dangling from her hands is a pair of scales with thin cords running from her fingertips to the sides of the scales holding them in a puppet like fashion.

Libra stared at Lucy and Lucy stared at her. They were having a stare down before Libra finally spoke, "Are you my master?"

Lucy blinked in surprise by quickly responded, "No! I mean you don't have to call me that! My names Lucy Heartfilia, but you can just call me Lucy."

Libra blinked in surprise this time, "You are Lucy Heartfilia the famous Celestial mage?"

"Famous?" Happy questioned.

Libra nodded, "Many of us in the spirit world have heard of Lucy-sama. She is kind, caring, and treats her spirits with respect. There are a few of us in the spirit world that hoped we'd be contracted by her."

Lucy was blushing dark red in embarrassment having heard everything Libra said.

"Wow! Guess that means your really popular Lucy!" Natsu grinned.

"I-I guess," she said still blushing then forced it away, "So Libra what days are you available?"

Libra bowed her head; "You may summon me as often as you'd like Lucy-sama. I will follow your orders without question."

Lucy smiled, "I appreciate that Libra, would you like to show us some of your magic?"

Libra looked back up, "Understood." She used her scales to send Natsu flying across the forest and into a tree pinning him there, "Jūryoku Henka (Gravity Change)."

Gray was laughing his ass off, "Looking good there flame head!"

Natsu would have responded but couldn't but he will get Gray back just as soon as Libra lets him go.

Erza looked impressed, "Impressive, so she can control gravity. This will be useful in case we run into a mage capable of using Gravity Magic."

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Lucy sweat-dropped, "That's enough Libra you can release him now."

"Understood." Libra said releasing Natsu who immediately punched Gray in the face for laughing at him.

Lucy ignored them and smiled at Libra, "I look forward to working with you Libra. You can go back to spirit world now, I don't want you to tire yourself out."

Libra nodded, "Understood. I look forward to being summoned by you again Lucy-sama." And with that she went back to the spirit world having been engulfed in a golden light.

"Well she was certainly interesting, don't you think?" Erza asked.

"More like weird just like the rest of Lucy's spirits." Natsu grumbled not happy with being pinned to a tree.

Lucy smiled weakly, "To be honest with you I really wasn't expecting that myself, but oh well. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Natsu pouted.

"Come on Lucy lets see the other one!" Happy jumped up and down in excitement.

"Okay okay, I'm summoning the next one now." She held the key in front of her and repeated the incantation:

 _"_ _I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now!"_

 _"_ _O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!"_

 _"_ _Gate of the Paired Fish, I open thee!"_

 _"_ _Pisces!"_

Swinging the key down in front of her a green magic circle appeared before her and out came a pair of fish like eels that resembles koi fish. They were different colors too; one was white while the other was black their zodiac symbol was on their foreheads they were dark and light colored.

Pisces hovered above the air and swam around Team Natsu making Happy drool.

"Fish!" Happy drooled.

"Their freaking huge!" Gray yelled his eyes bulging out of his head.

Erza nodded, "They do look quite menacing floating around like that."

"They look kinda cool!" Natsu grinned.

Pisces looked down and went near Lucy the black one nuzzling her, while the other one wrapped itself around her, "Its nice to meet you too Pisces. My name Lucy Heartfilia and I was wondering if you wanted to form a contract with me?"

Pisces floated in the air again and this time their bodies shined a golden light revealing them to be in human form. The light fish one is a slim woman of average height possessing long straight and glossy dark hair reaching down her middle back, which is gathered above her forehead in a front bun but left freely flowing backwards on her shoulders in two strands. Her eyes were slanted dark each linked to the side of her face by a linear tattoo. Her ample breasts were being hugged by a partially exposed revealing top made of massive light scales going from her waist to her neck while baring the central part of her torso, with shoulder pads extending on her shoulders. Her arms are covered by light-edged dark sleeves adorned by intricate light decorative motifs the very same that was present on her full-length mildly loose matching pants, while her feet are covered by plain, dark open top shoes. On her forehead is a light simple crown bearing a massive light gem on the front.

The dark fish on the other hand was dark-skinned tone young man with a muscular body. His hair was extremely spiky and was light, just a bit shorter than the woman next to him with spikes jutting outwards on the top of his head, and a pair of short strands framing his forehead. Sharing the same tattoos, fins, and crowns. He was wearing shell shaped earrings and a necklace with the same shape, wearing a dark ribbon that was tied diagonally on the left part of his chest going above his left shoulder in close proximity of his neck, around his wrists are massive dark bracelets with light edges, and another bracelet adorned by a series of dark and light triangles found on the boy's left bicep. He was wearing a massive belt, which extends downwards on his legs sides to cover the lower part of his loose dark pants. He carries around a polearm in his right hand having its upper edge shaped like the Pisces symbol.

"They transformed into people?!" Gray and Natsu yelled.

"Cool!" Happy said.

"Very impressive." Erza complimented.

The male Pisces smiled at Lucy, "Look mama! Its Lucy Heartfilia!"

Mother Pisces smiled with amusement, "Yes I see that son, and what a beautiful girl she is."

Lucy blinked in confusion, "I didn't know Pisces was a mother and soon duo. That's amazing."

Mother Pisces hugged her, "You are such a sweet girl! I'm so glad you found our key! I don't even want to imagine what sort of filthy scoundrel we'd be forced to be contracted with."

Son Pisces nodded, "I like Mama a lot!"

Lucy blinked in confusion while the mother laughed, "It would seem he considers you his mom as well, so cute."

Everyone sweat-dropped while thinking the same thing.

 _She's okay with that?_ They all thought.

"Hey Pisces did you want to show us your magic for a little bit?" Lucy asked.

"Of course! We'll need two sparring partners though." Mother Pisces said.

"I'm in!" Natsu yelled.

Gray shrugged, "I don't mind seeing what you've guys got."

Lucy sweat-dropped, "Guess I'll be the referee."

Natsu and Gray stood on the other side of the forest while Pisces stood in front of them the mother smirking while the son had a serious look in his face.

Lucy raised her hand in the air, "Get ready fighters…GO!"

Natsu attacked first, "Karyū no Hōkō (Fire Dragon's Roar)!" he sent a barrage of flames at them making them jump in the air.

"You ready son?" Mother Pisces asked.

He nodded, "Ready mama!"

She held her hand out while he pointed his trident at them, "Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō (Water Magic)!" their zodiac symbol appearing in front of them and water gushed out at rapid speed prompting Gray to act quickly.

"Aisu-Meiku: Shīrudo (Ice-Make: Shield)!" he created an ice shield but as soon as the water hit the shield it melted just that quickly making him jump back in shock.

"What the?" he was caught off guard when Son Pisces appeared before him and hit him with the trident sending Gray flying in the air and hitting the ground hard.

Natsu turned to him, "Gray!" he felt a presence in front of him and saw it was the mother.

"You should never let your guard down, boy." She said kicking him in the face sending him flying over near Gray making the ice mage groan painfully because Natsu landed right on top of him.

Lucy raised her hand in the air, "The winner is…Pisces!"

"Yay! Pisces won!" Happy yelled.

Natsu shot a look of betrayal, "Traitor!"

Happy merely giggled.

Erza clapped her hands happily, "That was amazing! I wouldn't mind sparring with Pisces myself sometimes."

Lucy ignored that and smiled at Pisces asking what days were appropriate to call on them. They said she could call them anytime she wants and went back to the spirit world with happy looks on their faces.

"That was fun don't you think so?" Lucy asked.

"No." Natsu and Gray grumbled.

"You guys are just mad cause you lost." Happy teased.

"Shut up Happy!" they yelled.

Erza clapped her hands getting their attention, "Since we've completed the job early and Lucy got two new golden keys I was thinking we could go to a spa, how does that sound?"

Lucy had stars in her eyes, "That sounds great! I've never been to one before!"

"Me neither! Lets go!" Happy said.

"Sweet!" Natsu grinned.

"Sounds good to me." Gray smirked.

Erza smiled, "Then its settled we're all going."

"Aye!" they said.

 **Hosenka Town Spa**

Lucy and Erza were currently in the women's bath relaxing and having a good time. Lucy was in her mercury form and had her whole body underwater breathing as she looked up at the moon. She emerged from the water returning to normal, "This bath feels great."

Erza stood up from the water, "Nice moon tonight."

Lucy looked over to her and noticed she still had on her armor! Sweat-dropping she had to ask why, "Erza…you do know you can take your armor off in here and just relax right?"

"I'm more relaxed with it on." Erza stated.

"I see, but doesn't it feel kind of uncomfortable even just a little?" Lucy asked.

"Now that you mention it. It does," she said, "I may need to reconsider my definition of relaxation."

"I don't know, relaxing doesn't seem to be your strong point." Lucy said watching Erza requip her armor away.

Lucy stared in awe, "Wow, you've got great skin."

"Really? You think so? Your skin seems much more shinier." Erza complimented.

"Nah, I think I like your complexion better." Lucy smiled.

They giggled and spent the rest of their time in the bath with smiles on their faces.

 **At the Inn**

"All right! Let's get this party started!" Natsu grinned holding two pillows in his hands.

"Aye!" Happy said holding one up in the air.

Gray groaned from his futon, "Oh come on, I'm trying to sleep here. Why don't you take your party outside?"

"It's a sleepover! You know that means right? You gotta bust out your pillow fu, or are you too scared?" Natsu taunted.

"Of you?" Gray scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Hmph, my arsenal is equipped with only the most powerful pillows." Erza smirked.

Lucy looked at her, "Really? You don't say."

"What ever Erza your going down!" Natsu said getting ready to throw the pillow.

Gray sighed, "Grow up you guys." Natsu threw the pillow at Erza only for her to jump out of the way while it hit the ice mage instead.

Gray growled and stood up, "Your in for it now!" he looked down and saw that he had a mountain of pillows by his side and grinned, "Oh! Look at all these pillows." Behind him hiding behind a big rock was the water mage Juvia who had a pillow in her hand.

Gray sent the pillow flying at Natsu making a direct hit while throwing another one at Erza who simply caught it in her hand. Lucy watched them throw pillows back and forth having a good time and noticed three were coming right at her so she went into her mark of the moon form and had the one pillow strike Natsu in the side of the head, one hit Gray in the stomach, and one hit Erza in the back of the head. Satisfied she left the room to take a walk and leave them to their pillow fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy who was still in her moon form decided to take a walk and simply look at the full moon that was outside.

"The moon is full tonight." She said.

"Lucy!" turning around she saw it was Happy flying towards her, "There you are! Why did you leave?" he asked landing on her shoulder.

Lucy looked up at the moon, "I wanted to see the moon. This is the first time I've seen the moon at its fullest."

Happy looked up and stared at the moon with interest, "Hey Lucy, why are you still in your moon form?"

She sighed, "Because two fools are about to appear behind me and ruin this moment as of right now."

Just as she said that two guys came up from behind her, "Hey there cutie wanna have some fun with us?" the one moving his head around oddly asked.

"I'd rather not." She replied not even looking at them.

"Come on, if you come with us we'll show you something fun." the other said with dirty blond spiky hair while also wearing a cap.

Lucy sighed, "Happy, would you mind getting off my shoulder for a moment while I deal with these fools?"

Happy nodded and flew off to the side wondering what Lucy was about to do.

Lucy turned her head to the smirking men slowly, she looked at the one whose head was moving in weird places and decided to use him.

Her eyes glowed white, "Tsuki no Sōsa (Moon's Manipulation)." The man's eyes glowed white and became dull and lifeless.

"This is an order…attack your friend until he's unconscious and then knock yourself out." Lucy ordered.

"Huh? What the hell are you-" the one with the hat started to say only for him to be cut off with a punch to the face courtesy of his buddy and he didn't stop the man kept assaulting him until he was unconscious like she ordered. After successfully knocking the man out he proceeded to punch himself in the stomach hard enough to force unconsciousness.

Lucy sighed and changed back, "Normally I wouldn't do that but those guys gave me a bad feeling."

"That was pretty impressive," a voice said from her front. Turning around she saw it was Loke, "Your not hurt are you?"

She shrugged, "Shouldn't you be asking them that? Oh, well I guess you can't seeing as how they're unconscious."

Loke glared at them, "These guys are renegade wizards. They've been targeting female tourists they catch walking around alone. I was after their bounty, so you actually helped me out."

Lucy sighed, "Honestly I actually just wanted to relax by watching the moon. Getting bothered by these two was not part of my relaxation time."

Loke chuckled, "Anyway, I better turn them in before they decide to wake up, I'll see ya later." She saw him drag the two idiots away.

"Loke…how are you feeling? Any better?" Lucy asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm good. I just needed some sleep that's all." He lied.

"I see, why don't I buy you something to eat then? I feel bad taking your job away from you." Lucy suggested.

He looked at her in shock, "Uh…sure."

 **Hosenka Restaurant**

To her surprise Loke agreed to her request and didn't avoid her like she was expecting, but he was still a little fidgety.

"I guess celestials mages really nerve you huh?" Lucy questioned.

Loke merely chuckled sadly, but it didn't bother Lucy at all. She merely sipped on her lemonade. At some point Happy had fallen asleep so she had the little guy in her lap petting his fur.

She got up from her seat thanking the chief for the food, "I better head back, there's a strong possibility my team mates messed up the room at the inn we're staying. Not to mention Happy's tinkered out so I'll put him to bed, see you later."

Loke grabbed her wrist suddenly taking her by surprise making her stop walking, "Wait…"

Loke hugged her suddenly taking her even more by surprise. Blinking in confusion she said his name, "Loke…?" he hugged her tightly.

"Truth is…I don't have much time left." He told her.

Lucy froze when she heard that, "What…?"

He broke the hug, "Sorry, you probably don't understand what I'm saying. Just forget about it." he said walking out the establishment leaving behind a confused Lucy.

"Loke…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **At the Guild**

Gray and Natsu were in the middle of glaring at each other.

"What's up with these two?" Elfman questioned.

"Evidently the two of them were hurt during a pillow fight after their last job." Mira explained.

"If they're _that_ banged up then those pillows must've been full of bricks." Elfman stated.

"It was just a pillow fight what were you getting so worked up about?!" Gray growled.

"Cause I give everything one hundred percent!" Nastu growled back.

"Oh like when you one hundred percent lost?!" Gray mocked.

"I was awesome you're the one that lost!" Natsu countered.

Natsu and Gray turned to the blonde who was at the bar thinking about what happened with Loke, "Lucy! I won the pillow fight right?!"

She turned to give them the most nastiest glare that could rival Erza's, "Shut your mouths before I shut them for you." she growled menacingly.

They squealed like little girls hugging each other fearfully, "We're sorry! We'll be quiet now!" they wailed.

"Wow…I thought Erza was the only one who could keep those two in check." Mira stared in awe of Lucy's glaring power.

"She's a real man." Elfman said.

The two of them walked away dejectedly having made Lucy angry. Happy noticed this and walked up to her, "What's wrong Lucy?"

She sighed, "I…to be honest with you there's a lot of things going through my mind right now that has me upset."

"What is it?" Happy asked.

"Sorry, but I'd rather not talk about it right now. Maybe later." She said sadly.

"Just remember you can always talk to me." Happy said trying to cheer her up.

She smiled fondly at the cat petting his head, "Thanks Happy."

Loke was watching Lucy from afar, a worried look on his face and couldn't help but feel bad about making her worry.

Lucy noticed some girls giving Mira a hard time so she decided to scare them off by threatening to bury their bodies somewhere where nobody would be able find them if they didn't leave her alone. Turns out the threat worked and they took off running quickly.

Lucy sighed, "Happy, you wanna hang out with me for a bit?"

He nodded, "Aye!"

 **Lucy's Home**

"Gate of the Southern Cross, I open thee! Crux!" swiping the key down a blur magic circle appeared before her and a man with giant cross for a head siting Indian style appeared.

"Wow, so this weird floating guy is a spirit huh?" Happy questioned.

"That's right, this is grandpa Crux." Lucy smiled.

He chuckled at the nickname.

"Grandpa Crux I need you to look up something for me if you don't mind? I need you to find out which celestial wizards Loke's met in the past." Lucy requested.

Crux just sat there for a minute while floating in the air before…falling asleep.

"I don't think he heard you Lucy." Happy sweat-dropped.

Lucy chuckled, "Trust me he heard me Happy. He's just looking up the information for me."

"Well how come he's snoring like that?" Happy asked.

"Grandpa Crux is an expert on looking up information about celestial wizards and spirits. He can tell you about their gate keys and about which particular spirit made a contract with a celestial wizard from the past." She explained.

Crux suddenly started screaming scary the living hell out of Happy prompting him to hide behind Lucy, "Did you find something?"

He nodded, "Indeed, but regrettably I cannot provide any extensive details as personal privacy laws do apply to the celestial world. However I can tell you that Loke was once connected to a celestial wizard named...Karen Lilica."

Her eyes narrowed, "Did you just say Karen Lilica?"

"You know her? Who is she?" Happy asked.

"She was quite famous a few years ago. She was also profiled in Sorcerer's Weekly, but her life came to an end when she took a job her master told her not to take." Lucy explained.

"So she was a guild wizard just like us huh?" Happy said.

Lucy nodded, "She was part of the Blue Pegasus guild."

Crux nodded.

"Grandpa Crux, can you tell me what the relationship was between the two?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I said all I can about the matter." He told her.

Lucy nodded, "I understand. Thanks for telling me anyway." The spirit disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving her to her thoughts.

"Karen and Loke…" she thought back to what he said when they were at the restaurant.

 _"_ _Truth is…I don't have much time left."_

"Karen a celestial wizard and…Loke," her eyes widened having figured it out, "It can't be…Loke's really?"

Happy gave her a worried look, "What's wrong Lucy?"

Before she could say anything Gray barged in her room without his shirt on and looking frantic, "I've got bad news Lucy! It's Loke! He quite Fairy Tail and ran away!"

"He what?!" Happy yelled.

Lucy stood up from the bed, "Did he say why?"

"No we don't have a clue everyone's already out looking for him now! He's been acting weird lately but nobody expected this!" Gray said.

She grit her teeth, "So I was right." She said running out the door leaving Happy and Gray behind.

"Hey where you going? Lucy! Do you know something we don't?!" Gray yelled after her.

Everyone was looking around for Loke desperately Natsu was jumping from building to building, Erza was yelling out his name along with Mira, Elfman, and Gray.

But Lucy had a hunch she might know where he went and decided to follow it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **With Loke**

Loke was currently standing in front of Karen Lilica's grave, which was by a cliff surrounded by water.

"Loke…"

He turned around and saw it was Lucy that called out to him much to his surprise.

"Lucy…"

She took a step forward, "The whole guilds looking for you," she saw the gravestone in front of him, "That's Karen's grave isn't it?"

He gave her a surprised look.

"Rumors say she was a great celestial wizard, and had a contract with you…right?" Lucy asked slowly, "The spirit Loke, or…Leo The Lion."

He gave her a sad smile, "Well I won't deny it, but how did you find out?"

"Probably because I'm a celestial mage myself and having contracts with other spirits, it was easy for me to figure out," she said, "But…something about your situation has me really worried. Normally when an owner of the gate keys dies the contract between the two is terminated. The spirit is then forced back into their world until their key falls into new hands and a new contract is made. Meaning your contract with her should have ended on the day she died, so I don't understand how your still here. You guys are immortal that's true but the longer you stay here in the human world your bodies will start to be in terrible pain and then...you slowly fade away."

"That's right, and it's been three years now." He told her.

"Three years?! But how?!" she exclaimed.

He gave her a sad smile, "Pretty amazing huh, but I don't have the strength to keep it up."

"Hold on! There has to be some way I can save you! What about your gate key?" she said.

"You don't have to save me." he said.

"Don't say that!" she yelled.

"Look…there's no way I can go back. I broke a fundamental law that applies to both wizard and spirit, and as a result…I was banished from the celestial world for all eternity." Loke explained.

"What exactly is it that you think you did?" Lucy questioned.

"I can't deny my crime, so I have no choice but to face the punishment," he brought up his hand looking at it sadly, "I'm a traitor to my own kind. I was contracted to Karen, but she died…because I killed her.

Lucy's eyes widened, "You had a contract and you killed her?"

He nodded, "And spirits who kill their wizards are forever banished from the celestial world, so I'm just gonna disappear, right here, in front of her grave."

Lucy sighed, "Will you tell me about her? About Karen?"

He nodded again.

 **A Few Years Ago**

In the Blue Pegasus Guild there was a beautiful woman named Karen Lilica, but don't let her appearance fool you. She's far from nice.

"I'm sorry boys, I have an appointment at the salon this afternoon. Why don't you come back and see me tomorrow?" Karen suggested.

While she was popular with the men outside the guild the inside was a different story. Her guild mates knew her true nature and didn't like it one bit.

Master Bob turned to look at her, "Karen my dear you've got quite the following don't you?"

Karen sighed, "I don't have time for this," she said bringing out a golden gate key, "Open! Gate of the Golden Ram! Aries!" swinging it to the side out came a woman with short pink hair wool shoes and clothing with ram horns on her head.

Aries shifted timidly, "Um I'm sorry ma'am, did you summon me?"

The guys around her had heart shaped eyes staring at the shy spirit.

"Look I gotta run, so will you entertain these gentlemen for me?" Karen asked.

"No! Not that again! Do I have to?!" Aries wailed.

The men were very eager to hang out with her much to her displeasure.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a celestial spirit. I'm not cut out for this kind of thing." Aries tried to explain.

"Your not refusing to follow orders are you?!" Karen growled.

"No of course not ma'am!" Aries cried out fearfully.

Master Bob saw the whole thing and began to frown.

 **Later**

"Unbelievable. I mean who does that little hussy think she is talking back to me like that?" Karen complained.

"I know your frustrated, but you shouldn't be cruel to your celestial spirits my dear." Bob told her.

"What?" she turned to him, "Well as far as I'm concerned she's my property, so I can treat her any way I please."

Bob sighed, "It seems like you're especially hard on poor Aries. I've heard a lot about all those awful things you've done to her, like using her as a shield whenever your fighting against another wizard."

"Yeah and so what? Its not like she's human or anything right? Celestial spirits are nothing but tools." She waved.

"Karen," Bob growled glaring at her, "Their living beings just like you, and if you continue to treat them so deplorably their bound to rebel against you."

A shiver went down her spine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later Karen had summoned Aries again and began abusing her making her cry out in pain.

"How dare you go behind my back and tattle to Master Bob?!" Karen yelled.

"I don't know what you mean! I've never even said a word to him, honestly ma'am!" Aries said.

"You went and made the master angry with me! Which means that I'm angry with you!" Karen glared at her.

Aries started shaking in fear, "I never told him. It's the truth ma'am, I swear I didn't."

Karen brought out a chain, "Your still feigning innocence?!"

"What are those for?" Aries asked.

Karen smirked, "I'm gonna use them to lock you up for seven days. Right here in the human world."

"For seven days?!" Aries cried out horrified, "But your magic won't hold out that long! Please don't do this."

"I'm a lot stronger than you'll even know missy. I'm gonna be just fine but you on the other hand, I've always wondered what a week in the human world would do to a celestial spirit, hmph I can't wait to find out." Karen grinned.

Aries shook even harder, "Please don't do this ma'am, I'm begging you." in a puff she disappeared.

"It won't work Aries you can't run away! I'll summon you right back!" Loke, or Leo grabbed her hand.

"She didn't run away I switched places with her." Leo said.

"Its you…" she said.

"You've abused her long enough Karen." He said.

"Leo The Lion." Karen said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I tried my best to stop her, but I couldn't do much cause Aries and I were still contracted to her." he explained.

Lucy stood there disgusted that Karen would abuse a celestial spirit in such a way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karen growled at him, "Why you! How did you open your own gate?!"

"I'm a celestial spirit built for battle. I'm patient and strong, your abuse doesn't effect me like it does my fellow spirits," he glared at her, "I'm warning you, if you ever lay a hand on Aries again you'll be sorry." He warned.

Karen stood there shaking, "Who do you think you are threatening me like that?"

"There's something I've been meaning to say to you for awhile now. I demand that you release Aries and me from our contracts." He demanded.

"What?! You demand me?!" Karen yelled.

"Your behavior and the way you've treated us is deplorable. In fact many spirits in our world are afraid of their keys falling into your hands." Leo told informed her.

"Shut up! That's not true!" she yelled.

"You're disgrace to other celestial wizards." He stated.

"Go back!" she ordered swinging the key across form her, "Close! Gate of the Lion!" nothing happened, he was still there looking really angry.

She growled and kept on trying, "Close! Close! Go back Leo!" he still stood there watching her make a complete fool of herself. After a while she stopped trying to send him back because she was panting having gotten tired.

"Why can't I force the gate to close?" Karen questioned.

"You heard me I demand that you terminate our contracts, and I'm not leaving until that happens." Leo stated.

She got in a standing position again.

"You won't be able to summon another spirit while I'm here, your far too weak. And I refuse to be at your beckon call." He told her.

She stared at him in shock and disbelief.

"Which means, it'll hard for you to find work." Leo said.

She crossed her arms, "There's one thing you didn't about Leo."

"Hm?" he hummed.

"Even I have limits to my magical power," she admitted, "I'll run out of magic energy in ten days, and then you'll be forced back into the celestial world whether you like it or not."

"No, if your magic runs out it won't effect me in any way. Because I used my _own_ magic to get here." Leo informed, "And I'm prepared to stay how ever long it takes. I'll be waiting in the ruin west of town, if you change your mind you know where to find me."

She watched him walk away and out the door her faces twisted in anger, "How dare he?!" she yelled kicking a desk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Give it up Leo! Your not gonna be able to hold out for much longer y'know?" Karen told him.

"I'm the lion. Leader of the zodiac, I'm stronger than the other spirits I can do things they can't. Like I said before I'm not going anywhere until you void both our contracts." He said.

"Oh give me a break! You really think I'd be stupid enough to give up two zodiac keys?! I can't take the high paying jobs if I don't have you two under contract!" Karen stated.

He closed his eyes, "Get out. And don't come back until your ready to release us."

"Leo…" she growled.

It been about a month now and Karen was still unable to convince Leo to return. She complained that she wasn't able to work and promised that if he'd return she never mistreat Aries ever again, but he knew she was lying and turned her away once again. She got really angry and started kicking him in anger because of his refusal to obey.

Three month passed and Leo was starting to get accustomed to being out in the human world, and decided to forgive Karen. He saw master Bob come over to him with a sad look on his face making Leo uncomfortable. They went inside the ruined church because Bob said he had something to tell him. Bob told him that Karen was killed on a job that she wouldn't be able to handle not her magic being strong enough.

Leo punched the stonewall, "No! She can't!"

"I warned her not to work until this was resolved, but she took the job request anyway," Bob told him, "She hasn't made any money in the last three months, so she must've been desperate."

"But why would she take a job?! She knew she couldn't summon another spirit! Not while I'm here!" Leo yelled.

"A celestial mage can summon more than one spirit at a time, but the process requires the wizard to expand a massive amount of energy. Guess Karen thought she could handle it, but in the end it seems…the poor dear simply wasn't strong enough to pull it off." Bob said with tears in his eyes.

"I just…I wanted her to realize she was wrong about us! Celestial Spirits are more than just magic tools! We're living beings…we have free will…we can feel emotion…and her cruelty hurt us…" Leo said crying freely, "But I…I never wanted her to die…Karen…KAREN!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It was my fault and I've lived with the guilt ever since. When someone dies their gone forever…I wish I could bring her back, but it's just not possible." Loke said, "The only way I could make things right…is if I died too." He felt a spike of pain hit him hard making him fall down.

"Loke!" Lucy ran over to him and saw his body was beginning to fade.

"I guess this is it…its my time." Loke said.

"Your time? What do you mean by that?" Lucy demanded.

"For me to disappear…forever." He told her.

"You can't just give up Loke!" Lucy yelled.

"Ever since that day I've been banned from the celestial world…" Loke said.

"Your hand!" Lucy saw it had disappeared.

"When I killed Karen I broke a fundamental celestial law…now I have to pay the price," Loke said, "Not a day goes by that I don't think about her, and what I did. I tried to stay distracted so it wouldn't be on my mind, but its like she's haunting me."

Lucy listened to every word.

"I've been waiting for this, for my magic energy to finally run out. And now its about to happen right in front of Karen's grave. Then I'll be free…free from the guilt that's burdened me…before I go I wanna thank you, you've restored my faith in celestial wizards."

"Wait! I can save you Loke you can't give up yet!" Lucy yelled.

"Please tell everyone in Fairy Tail that I said goodbye…" Loke smiled.

"Its not fair!" she yelled.

"Lucy…"

"I won't let you die! All you have to do is go back to the celestial world and your life force will be restored right?!" Lucy said.

Loke looked at her sadly.

"There has to be something I can do to send you back!"

"I'm afraid…that's impossible. I broke the law and I'm being punished." Loke reminded.

"Even so…this still isn't right! You didn't kill Karen it was an accident!" she hugged him, "It wasn't your fault!"

"Lucy…"

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Take him back to celestial world please! Open! Please…open." Lucy was crying afraid he was going to disappear.

"Calm down…Lucy its okay." Loke said hugging her back.

"Its not okay! You think I'm just gonna let you disappear right before my eyes like this?! I won't let you!" Lucy yelled her magic energy surrounding them in a gentle light, "Open! Gate of the Lion!" the magic energy made the earth rumble.

"Stop it! Your going to use up all your magic energy like this!" Loke protested.

"Then I'll use it all up! No matter what I'm not letting you die! I'll open your gate I'm not giving up! I promise I'll send you back to the celestial spirit world!" she yelled.

"Its too dangerous!" Loke told her.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Open!" the magic energy surrounding her grew larger and larger trying to get his gate to open.

"Its not gonna work for you! As far as their concerned I'm responsible for Karen's death their not gonna let me go back!" Loke tried to tell hr.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Lucy concentrated all her magic into his gate.

"Cut it out Lucy! Your starting to assimilate with me! If you don't stop this your gonna disappear too!" Loke tried stopping her again but failing to do so.

"I'm not stopping! I won't let you die! What's the point in having magic power if you can't use it to save the people you care about?!" Lucy yelled.

"Don't do this! Please don't make me live with the guilt of killing you too!" Loke yelled.

"You didn't kill her! Whoever decided you were responsible needs to know that their wrong!" Lucy stated.

The magic energy kept going strong until they hear a snap like something had been broken Loke looked up at the sky then the water began to rise in the air.

"What's happening?" Lucy questioned.

"Impossible…it's him…The Celestial Spirit King…!" Loke said.

There stood high above them was a tall man wearing armor and a cape with an interesting mustache.

"What in the heck is he doing here?" Loke wondered.

"That's him? The ruler of the Spirit World?" Lucy questioned.

"Hello my old friend." Spirit King greeted, "As you well know, both wizards and spirits must obey celestial law. And taking the life of a key holder is forbidden under any circumstance."

Loke stared at him in disbelief still not believing he was actually here.

"Though not by your hand, you were still responsible for your key holders death Leo The Lion. Therefore you have been banished from the celestial world for eternity." Spirit King stated.

Lucy glared at him, "That's not fair at all!"

"Lucy stop!" Loke said.

"Old friend, human girl, I have named my judgment and it stands. Leo has broken celestial law." Sprit King said.

 _No way! Did he show up because Lucy blurted out something about him being wrong? That's crazy! Why would he care what she thinks?!_ Loke thought.

"Loke's been suffering in the human world for three long years! He didn't kill Karen he stood up to her! Somebody had to protect Aries!" Lucy told him.

"I must say, I find it heartbreaking to see my old friend in such a fragile condition." He admitted.

"What's wrong with you?!" Lucy yelled, "An old friend is still a friend right?! There's one in front of you right now asking for a second chance! So open your eyes stache face!"

He was taken back by the nickname, "Stache face?"

"Uh Lucy…?" Loke tried to say.

"Karen died cause she took on a job she couldn't handle! He had nothing to do with it! You have to change your verdict cause he's innocent! Please sir!" she was engulfed in yellow light.

 **(Song: Kizuna)**

"Just drop it already! It doesn't matter if the verdicts changed! I'm not looking for forgiveness! I wanna disappear and finally be free from this guilt!" Loke proclaimed.

The magic energy around Lucy grew brighter, "I WON'T YOU!" she poured out all the magic energy she could taking the Spirit King by surprise.

"You disappearing isn't gonna bring Karen back to life! All its gonna do is create more sadness! You did nothing wrong! Because it can't be a crime to protect the people you care about!" all around Lucy were her celestial spirits having the same conviction as she her, both silver and gold!

 _She summoned…all those spirits at once? Not even Karen could do that!_

Lucy looked at him, "What about all of your friends?! Your just gonna leave them?! If you were to die you'd leave me and Aries! And everyone else here behind! Think about us and how miserable we would be without you!" all of Lucy's spirits looked at Loke having the same thoughts as her.

Loke looked at them all his heart feeling touched by them.

Lucy soon fell to her knees alerting Loke, "Lucy!" he went over to her she clenched her fist.

 **(End Song)**

"All of my friends who came forward just now they feel the same way I do." Lucy said.

"Your friends…" Loke said.

"If you're a celestial spirit to then you can sympathize what Loke and Aries went through…" she fell back down but Loke caught her just in time.

"Would you stop?! Your gonna end up like Karen if you keep this up! Don't risk your life to save mine!" Loke yelled at her.

Spirit King observed them, "Hearing you speak so highly of my old friend, has led me to think that maybe not his actions, but the law itself that should be in question."

Loke and Lucy were surprised by her change of heart.

"Leo was forced to commit his crime to protect Aries, his brethren, and the human girl who's willing to risk her life to save Leo. I am so moved by your bonds of loyalty I shall make an exception in this case. Leo The Lion, you are here by granted return passage to the celestial world." he declared.

Loke looked down in disbelief.

Lucy gave the Spirit King a thumbs up and smiled, "You're the best! Thanks stache face!"

He grinned, "You are exonerated. Be grateful to the guidance of the stars." He said slowly disappearing.

"I have to make it up to her," Loke said with tears in his eyes, "Please sir."

"Very well then, if you insist on atoning for your actions of the past then I hereby order you to live your life in the service of your friend, the human girl." He ordered gently.

Loke cried freely.

"You are lucky to have found such a loyal friend. I suggest you protect her with your life, just as she fought to save yours." And with that he disappeared completely the water going back into the ground. It was now morning and the sun was shining brightly.

Lucy smiled at him, "You heard him."

Loke looked at Karen's grave and saw her spirit standing there with a smile on her face her spirit finally moving on.

He stood up from the ground wiping the tears from his eyes, "Hey Lucy…" he said holding his hand out which she took without hesitation, "I just wanted to say…thank you." he left in a golden light.

Lucy brought her hand back and smiled looking at her unclenched fist to see his key now in her possession, "Welcome to the family…Loke."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're a celestial spirit?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No way really?!" Happy said.

Loke scratched the back of his head, "Sorry I didn't tell ya before." Natsu was circling him.

"Ah-ha! So that must be why I felt so weird when we switched bodies!" Natsu figured out.

Loke smiled at him, "Yeah I guess so."

Gray approached, "Gotta say I'm surprised I never caught on to ya." He said with slight irritation that Loke didn't say anything to them about his situation.

"How come your not a cow, or a horse, or a crab, your just a dude," Natsu questioned.

"Virgo has a human form too, its not like we're all animals." Loke stated.

"You say that but I've seen her turn into a gorilla!" Natsu told him.

"She's not really a gorilla." Loke said calmly.

Lucy chuckled at them, "Loke here is the lion spirit."

"Seriously?!" Natsu yelled.

"A lions like a grown up cat right?!" Happy questioned.

"Yep, you got it." Loke smiled.

"Don't lie to the poor guy." Lucy scolded.

Happy was munching on Loke's shoulder making him smile weakly, "You're the coolest spirit ever." Happy said.

"Shouldn't you be resting back up in the celestial spirit world right now?" Gray questioned.

"I'm doing a lot better than I was," Loke looked over to him, "I just wanted to come say hi, well that and I couldn't wait to see Lucy again."

Lucy blinked in surprise.

"He liiiikkkkeeesss you~" Happy teased.

"Please tell me you won't make that a habit." Lucy felt a sense of déjà vu having remembered she said the exact same words before. Loke lifted her up bridal style much to her embarrassment.

"Excuse us we need to have a little chat about our future together." Loke walked away.

Lucy blinked in confusion, "We do?"

"Wish I had a celestial spirit too" Natsu whined.

"Yeah but which one would it be?" Happy questioned.

"A dragon duh! Cause then I could practice my magic on it!" Natsu said.

"Yahoo!" Happy yelled.

Lucy whacked them both upside the head, "You don't summon spirits just to practice your magic on them."

"That's right," Loke popped up, "You summon them whenever you need some loving."

"I think you should go back Loke," she brought up his key, "Remember your not up to full strength yet."

He dug in his pocket, "I got something for you," he brought out four resort tickets, "Here you go."

"What are these?" Lucy questioned.

"Their tickets to this awesome beach resort. You did so much for me its their least I can do." Loke smiled.

They took them gratefully much to his amusement, "I already gave Erza her ticket, I hope you guys have a good time."

"Come on chop chop! No lollygagging, now hurry up or I'll leave you behind." Erza told them wearing beach clothing and having packed a lot of luggage.

"So much stuff!" Gray exclaimed.

Lucy watched them with a smile, "Lucy." Loke called out to her getting her attention.

"I'm always gonna have to live with what happened in the past, but now I have the courage to start moving forward. Thanks to you I'm not just a member of Fairy Tail I'm your celestial spirit." he smiled.

Lucy smiled back.

"Now that you're my wizard I promise to always protect you, I'll be there for you whenever you need me, your valiant knight." Loke told her.

"But I'm not just your celestial wizard. I'm your friend too, remember?" she smiled.

Loke blinked in surprise then smiled, "Yeah of course. Can't wait to work for ya take care Lucy." He disappeared.

"Same to you Loke," she lifted his key, "I also want to make you a promise. That on every single job I take I'll ask around and find Aries gate key, so the two of you won't have to be separated anymore." The key glowed at her declaration making her smile.

"A celestial wizard never breaks their promise." Lucy smiled.

Erza approached her, "Are you packed yet? We're about ready to leave."

"Hey Erza I just realized how happy I am to be in Fairy Tail because no matter what I know I count on you guys." She smiled.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Erza smiled.

Lucy turned to her and sent Loke's key to her pocket dimension.

"Come on Lucy lets go to the beach!" Natsu yelled with excitement.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"I can't wait to get to the beach to soak up some rays." Gray smirked.

"Me too, what an unexpected treat it would be." Erza smirked, "Now lets have some fun."

"Aye!" they all yelled.

Lucy noticed Erza's beautiful smile.

 _I'll never forget how happy Erza looked that day. She couldn't stop smiling. But…little did I know that smiled would soon vanish._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And Done! Another chapter complete! Lucy has now gained Libra, Pisces, and Loke! If you guys want her to have Ophiuchus let me know if not then I'll have it for Yukino instead. And speaking of Yukino she will still be a celestial wizard, but she will also have Angel Magic too, so it will definitely be an interesting fight between her and Kagura during the Daimatou Enbu Arc.

Also, during the Daimatou Enbu Arc do you guys want Lucy to fight Flare on the first day or Rufus? Let me know.

If you want to discuss which of Lucy's Planetary Forms is your favorite in the reviews go right ahead. ^_^

And now I will now be writing the Tower of Heaven Arc! Look forward to it! ^_^

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: The Tower of Heaven!**


	13. The Tower of Heaven!

**(Song: FT OP3: Ft. by FUNKIEST)**

 **Whoa Whoa Whoa...**

 **Daijoubu ore ga nanman kai mo sakende yaru**

 **Kimi no ashita ga subete kagayaite iru to shinjiteru**

 **Yume o kanaeta subete no hito ni kasanariau kyoutsuuten**

 **Akirame nakattatte koto soredake sa maken nayo**

 **Mukaikaze ni nagasare kujike sou na toki wa**

 **Kono te nigire TRY TO TAKE A CHANCE mou**

 **Kimi wa hitori nanka ja naize?**

 **Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no ikashita yume akiramenaide**

 **(Whoa Whoa Whoa)**

 **Sou naite nai de susume MY WAY ima**

 **(Whoa Whoa Whoa)**

 **Kimi o terashiten da hikari**

 **(Whoa Whoa Whoa)**

 **Akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyosa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite**

 **(Whoa Whoa Whoa)**

 **Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa Ima mieru daro hikari**

 **Whoa Whoa Whoa...**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been decided. Lucy will fight Rufus in the Daimatou Enbu Arc! Look forward to it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Akane Resort**

Team Natsu was currently at the beach enjoying themselves and having a good time. After the whole Phantom Lord incident, telling off her father and saving Loke, Lucy felt like she needed some vacation time, as did the rest of her team.

Lucy and Natsu were in the water riding the wave together and since she took away his motion sickness Natsu was having a good time. Gray and Erza were passing a beach ball towards each other and Happy was getting his little feet burned because the sand was too hot.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at all the fun she was having. This was definitely something she'd remember for the rest of her life, but unfortunately it'll be more bad than good.

Soon they all decided to play together by passing the ball then started running around the beach laughing and having a good time.

"Give me back my bathing suit!" Gray yelled having Happy in front of him covering his lower body part.

Natsu waved his boxers around in the air, "No way man!"

Lucy sweat-dropped, "I don't think Happy enjoys being used as a cover up."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now evening time and Erza was outside with her eyes closed sitting on a chair with a peaceful look on her face.

"I really had a great time…it was wonderful." She said drifting off to dreamland.

 **Erza's dream**

 _There were boats coming towards a deserted place and people coming out of it. Once inside they were forced to start working with chains on their wrists. And f they disobeyed they would punish them severely making them feel excruciating pain; even the children were punished severely. When they were done working they would put them in prison cells._

 _Little Erza collapsed having worked too hard and the guard didn't like that so it had some strange creature bark at her making her cry._

 _There was an old man standing in front of her shielding her from an attack sacrificing himself to save her life…and a wicked smile._

 _"_ _Don't you see? There's no freedom in this world."_

 **End of dream**

Erza jolted out of her sleep taking short breaths and looking at her wrists, "Just a dream…I must've fallen asleep without realizing it." she stood up from the chair she was sleeping on and stared at the setting sun. Then walked over to the mirror in her room.

She requiped into her armor, "I always feel more at ease wearing armor. Although, as a wardrobe choice I guess it's not the most feminine." There was a knock on her door and the door opened revealing it to be Lucy.

"Erza, if your not too busy I thought you and me could go downstairs and play some games with Gray and Natsu." Lucy smiled wearing a red dress.

"That's right, there's a casino here isn't there? In that case," she said requiping out of her armor and into something else more comfortable, "So how do I look?" she asked wearing a purple dress.

"You look great, now come on lets head downstairs." Lucy said.

Erza looked at herself in the mirror one last time, _I guess its okay to relax and enjoy myself every once in awhile…isn't it?_

 **Downstairs at the Casino**

Natsu was pushing random buttons on a machine that was full of numbers hoping to get the number he picked, "Come on seventeen! Come on!"

"Don't be mean seventeen!" Happy said.

The numbers gave him, 210, 16, and 17.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" Natsu cried out angrily.

Lucy sighed standing next to him, "Oh Natsu."

Gray who was sitting at another table sweat-dropped, "Man they are such sore losers." A woman soon approached him she was wearing a blue dress and was wearing a golden fairy tail necklace on her neck.

"Gray my darling, I'm Juvia do you remember me?" she asked blushing a little.

"Yeah! Your that crazy chick from Phantom!" Gray cried out.

Natsu was banging on the machine again making Lucy smack him upside the head, "That's enough Natsu! Move over and let me try." She moved him out of the way and picked seven.

Natsu and Happy weren't convinced that she would get the right numbers but it gave her triple sevens much to their surprise and everyone else around her. Even Natsu and Happy had their jaws dropped on the floor.

"No way!" Natsu and Happy yelled.

Lucy smiled at them, "Beginner's luck, I doubt I'd be able to do it again."

 **15 minutes later**

Lucy was proven wrong when she kept on getting the same exact three's with each number she picked out much to everyone's shock including her partners.

"Holy crap Lucy! Your awesome!" Natsu grinned.

Happy was jumping up and down, "That was so cool! Your better than Natsu!"

"Hey!" he cried out offended.

Lucy giggled, "I'm just as surprised as you guys actually, normally I'm very good at stuff like this. Normally I'm only good at billiards, but this is a surprise." her eyes glowed purple for a split second, "Mark of Saturn!" her appearance changed and her crystal ball was in her hand she shot it behind her and nearly hit a man with a block head…literally.

The man was wearing a red hat, scarf, and a purple suit while also sporting some shade glasses.

"Block head?!" Natsu yelled.

Happy blinked, "His head really is a block!"

The man smirked, "Not bad doll face," he complimented getting back up, "I gotta say I didn't see that coming."

"Your guards down." Lucy simply said.

"Huh…?" was all he said when another crystal ball smacked him in the back of the head making him fall forward and unconscious.

Natsu went over to the block headed guy and poked him, "What was that all about?" he asked.

Lucy approached, "I saw he was going to attack us so I striked first." she said not going back to her original form just yet, "I think their might be others around here…" she trailed off seeing another vision she brought her orb up, "Kuronosu Baria (Chronos Barrier)." A purple barrier covered them as a bright light surrounded everyone and made them disappear except for Natsu, Happy, and Lucy who were protected by the barrier she put up. After everyone dispelled she dispelled the barrier.

"What the heck was that?!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy looked around and noticed everyone had disappeared except for them, "Everyone's gone, including the man I knocked out," She changed back to her original form, "Something's not right, we need to find Gray and Erza."

"Right!" Natsu nodded.

"Aye!" Happy said.

The three of them walked around but couldn't find Erza or Gray they were surrounded by a destroyed casino room instead. Lucy then spotted Gray a knocked out Gray near a destroyed wall, "Gray!" she shook him, "Gray can you hear me?!"

Natsu looked pissed, "Damn! That block head guy must've had some friends with him!"

"He doesn't look so good." Happy observed then saw Gray's body become incased in ice and shatter.

Natsu and Happy cried out in horror, "Gray died!"

Lucy sighed, "No he didn't," she said sitting up, "That was just an ice clone he created, the real one has to be around here somewhere."

"There's no need to panic." A female voice said.

Water suddenly emerged from out of nowhere revealing it to be Juvia who Lucy was happy to see, "Juvia!"

"I know you!" Natsu's hands caught on fire, "Your with the element four!"

"Natsu wait!" a voice from inside Juvia called out revealing to be Gray; "She's not our enemy anymore."

"Yes that's right, I pulled my precious Gray inside of me to ensure his safety." Juvia said.

"Pulled him inside of her?! That's just weird!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye…I'm gonna have nightmares because of this." Happy said.

"I don't think its that strange." Lucy said.

"Are you jealous he was inside of me and not you?" Juvia looked at her smiling.

"Nope. Not at all, good to see you Juvia." Lucy smiled.

"You as well, Lucy-san." Juvia said happily.

"This dude cast a darkness spell so I created an ice decoy to distract him until I could figure out my plan of attack." Gray informed them.

"I wanted to keep the real Gray safe from harm, so I pulled him inside of my water lock until I was sure the danger had passed." Juvia said.

"Yeah and I couldn't do anything from in there thanks to you the creep got away." Gray said his shirt having disappeared.

"Ah!" Juvia cried out.

Gray looked at Lucy, "Now what? You know where everyone else is?"

Lucy shook her head, "No I don't. And I can't find Erza anywhere, I think that guy that attacked us had friends, they must've taken her away."

"What guy?" Gray questioned.

Natsu crossed his arms, "Some weirdo with a block for a head was about to attack us, but Lucy took care of him by knocking him out with that purple orb."

"Purple orb?" Juvia questioned.

Lucy looked at her, "One of my forms has the ability to manipulate space and time. I used one of my orbs to knock him out then this flashing light appeared out of nowhere so I had to cover us with a barrier so we wouldn't disappear like everyone else did."

Natsu growled, "That stupid blockhead!" he then ran off, "He's not getting away with this!"

Lucy sighed, "We better follow him."

"Aye." Happy shook his head.

"Wait! Does he even know where he's going?" Juvia questioned.

Gray smirk, "Natsu has a nose for prey that puts wild animals to shame."

Juvia still looked confused but Lucy merely shrugged, "It's a dragon slayer thing."

"Aye!" Happy smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team along with Juvia were currently sailing to where Natsu had pointed out to them to go.

"I'm worried about those people stuck in the cards, you think their okay?" Juvia asked.

"We let military know about them before they left, so I'm sure they'll be fine." Gray said.

"Let's hope your right about that Gray." Lucy said.

"Wait a minute! Where the heck are we?!" Gray questioned.

"I don't know, we've been following Salamander's lead." Juvia said.

Lucy looked over to him, "Natsu are you sure this is the right way."

He didn't say anything because he was currently about to puke his brains out.

"Man! We're relying on your sense of smell! Pull it together!" Gray growled with a tick mark on his head.

How dare you disappoint my love with your childish actions!" Juvia frowned.

Gray sighed, "Geez, I can't believe how easy they were able to catch us off guard and kidnap Erza, we're pathetic."

"In our defense they must've been powerful wizards to be one as strong as Erza." Juvia suggested innocently.

"What?!" Gray glared at her, "They didn't beat her! Quit talking like you know her cause you don't!"

"M-my apologies!" Juvia stammered.

Lucy whacked him upside the head, "Instead of sulking about what happened why don't you focus on what's important right now? Like saving Erza?"

Gray rubbed his head and looked away.

"Something tells me that the people who took her away have some sort of connection to her, and probably know her much better than we do." Lucy said looking down at the ocean.

"Aye…" Happy said looking down.

Natsu's motion sickness disappeared in an instant and he stood up from the boat, "I just got a weird feeling."

Lucy looked up at the sky and saw the birds fall down into the ocean, "You see that?"

"Yeah…" Natsu said then looked down at the ocean and noticed the fish weren't moving.

"Not the fish too!" Gray said looking at all the dead fish.

"How horrible!" Happy cried out.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Juvia said.

Gray noticed something about the broken wood and saw a flag that looked familiar, "That's wreckage from the Fiore naval ship!"

"What would the Fiore naval ship be doing all the way out here?" Lucy wondered.

Natsu then noticed a strange tower in the distance, "Hey what's that?"

"I'm getting an ominous feeling from that tower." Lucy said.

"Me to." Happy agreed.

Juvia lifted her arm in the air a blue magic circle appearing, "I'll protect us!" water started forming into the palm of her hand.

"Whoa!" Natsu said.

A water dome appeared all around them, "My water dome will keep us from being seen."

"Nice job Juvia." Lucy complimented.

 **With Erza**

Erza had just knocked out a man with blonde hair and tanned skin looking at him with sadness in her eyes, "What could have happen to you to make you change so drastically?" she wondered transforming into her armor with a hateful glare in her eyes.

 _Jellal! What has he done to them?!_

 **With Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Juvia**

They managed to make it to the island where the tower was and saw some guards lurking around.

"They've got a tone of look outs." Gray observed.

"Let's charge at them." Natsu suggested.

"No, doing that is not a good idea remember they have Erza in there," Lucy reminded, "If they catch us then we'll be putting her in danger."

Happy nodded, "Lucy's right, we have to be careful."

"Man this is gonna be tricky." Gray said.

Juvia emerged from the water, "I found an underwater passage way into the tower."

"Seriously? Way to go." Gray complimented.

"You hear that Lucy-san?! I was just praised by Gray not you!" Juvia said creepily.

Lucy smiled cheerfully, "That's great."

"We can swim there in ten minutes." Juvia informed them.

"We can hold our breath that long right?" Natsu asked.

"Probably." Gray said.

"I don't know, you two might not be able to make it for that long especially Happy." Lucy said.

"Aye, I can't hold my breath for that long." Happy agreed.

Juvia help up a water bubble, "In that case I suggest you wear these. It's a water shell containing oxygen, this way you can breath while under water."

"Wow…your awesome Gruvia." Natsu grinned.

Lucy pulled his ear, "Its Juvia."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They swam under water with Lucy in her mercury form having a bubble around Happy so he can breath and wearing a white bathing suit with pink patterns on it. They made it beneath the tower and Juvia dispersed the water shell and Lucy dispelled her mercury form.

"So we're beneath the tower now huh?" Gray observed.

"I wonder where they're keeping Erza." Natsu wondered.

Lucy looked around, "Don't let your guard down just yet, something might coming here to greet us."

Juvia nodded, "Juvia agrees."

Just as she said that a guard noticed them, "Intruders!"

Lucy sighed, "Ask and you shall receive." There were more soldiers approaching and soon they found themselves surrounded.

"Identify yourselves!" one of them demanded.

"Guess we don't have a choice," Gray frowned, "We're gonna have to fight them."

"Yes." Juvia said.

Lucy requiped Virgo's key into her hand, "Should be a good warm up."

Natsu's whole body was on fire, "You losers wanna know who we are?!" his arm was incased in fire and he smashed the ground sending chunks of earth into the air, "We're the wizards who're gonna pound your faces in!"

"What the?!" one guard said.

All four of them jumped in the air, "We're from Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled sending a fire dragon's roar at them.

"Okay! Aisu-Meiku: Ransu (Ice-Make: Lance)!" Gray sent multiple lances at the other half of the guards.

Lucy landed near the other guards making them have heart-shaped eyes because she was in her bikini, "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" holding the key out in front of her a green magic circle appeared and Virgo popped up out of the ground ready to fight.

"Did you summon me? Princess?" Virgo asked.

The soldiers were still ogling Lucy much to her annoyance, "They need to be punished…severely." She said ominously.

"As you wish." Virgo's eyes glowed red and she drilled right through them like they were nothing but worthless flies.

Happy cheered Virgo on, "Go Virgo!"

Juvia was busy with other half of the guards.

"Its like she's made of water!" one guard yelled.

"Fire at her then!" they all fired guns at her but they went right through her body.

"Drip. Drip. Drop," Juvia said holding her hand out, "Wōtā Suraisā (Water Slicer)!" swiping her hand side ways she sent water blades at them.

Natsu took out more guards with Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, Gray took out more using Ice-Make: Hammer, Lucy and Virgo took out more by sending kicks at them, and Juvia took out the rest using Water Lock. Soon enough they were all defeated.

"That seems to have done the job." Juvia stated.

"Good work team." Gray complimented.

"This will be drawing some more attention to us soon." Lucy said.

"I'm afraid so princess." Virgo said.

Natsu was holding one conscious soldier by the collar glaring at him, "So where's the blockhead buddy?!" before the guard could say anything some stairs appeared out of nowhere stopping right in front of them.

"What's that?" Natsu questioned.

"I think it's their way of saying come on in." Gray said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they climbed the stairs they found a dinning place with food and decided to eat seeing as how there was no point in sneaking around anymore.

"The door that welcomed us in was controlled by a magic user." Juvia told them.

"And they are well aware of our presence." Virgo added.

"They let us in on purpose." Lucy said bluntly.

"You think their trying to provoke us?" Gray questioned.

"I don't think so…it has to be something else." Lucy said thinking about why they were let inside so easily.

"Princess," Virgo called out getting her attention, "Not to be rude but your bikini leaves little to the imagination."

"Huh?" Lucy then realized she was still in her bikini, "Oh, I forgot I was still wearing it. Guess I should change then?"

Virgo got a glint in her eye, "Yes! I'll help you!"

"Eh? You mean right now?" Lucy asked in surprise Virgo changing her in front of them.

Natsu stopped eating immediately wanting to see his partner change her clothes much to Happy's amusement.

Gray blushed, "Holy!"

"Please stop looking at her Gray!" Juvia wailed.

Lucy was now wearing a green dress wearing a dark green headband, red sandals, and wearing a red flower on her wrist.

"I brought this over for you from the celestial world." Virgo said.

Lucy looked down at the dress and appreciated how detailed it was, "Huh…it reminds me of my planetary forms, so I guess fighting in it shouldn't be a problem then."

Natsu certainly liked the dress because he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Oh man Lucy you look great!" Gray complimented.

"Don't compliment her!" Juvia wailed.

"He looooves her." Virgo said copying Happy.

Lucy sweat-dropped, "Not you too..."

"And just when we're you hanging out with Happy Virgo?" Natsu asked crossing his arms.

Happy flinched but luckily Virgo didn't say anything.

Virgo bowed, "I wish you luck princess."

Lucy smiled, "Thanks for your help Virgo." She watched as the spirit disappeared, "Oh! I almost forgot do you guys want me to requip you some clothes?"

"Nah this works just fine." Gray said drying his pant off of Natsu who was on fire.

Lucy sweat-dropped, "Natsu is not a dryer Gray."

"The intruders! We found them!" more soldiers came towards them, but before they could do anything Erza cut them down without mercy.

"Erza!" Gray and Natsu smiled.

"Nice to know your okay!" Lucy smiled.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"Wow…she's so cool." Juvia said in awe.

Erza was surprised to see them, "Its you! What're you doing inside the tower?!"

"We were looking for you." Happy said.

"We haven't met, my name is Juvia." Juvia bowed politely.

"Go home! This place is far too dangerous!" Erza ordered.

Natsu punched his fist into his palm, "Your not gonna scare me into leaving! I ain't going anywhere until that blockhead gets a good taste of my fist! I'm gonna make him pay!"

"You have to go!" Erza insisted.

"But why?" Lucy questioned.

"Those guys kidnapped you! I can't just let that slide!" Natsu yelled, "This means war!"

"Who are you declaring war against?" Gray asked.

Natsu ran off, "Those jerks are gonna pay!"

"Wait Natsu!" Erza called out but he was already gone and out of site.

"What a moron." Gray said.

"Oh Natsu." Juvia sighed.

Lucy sighed, "We better go and help him."

"Aye." Happy nodded.

"No!" Erza said stopping them, "I'll bring Natsu back to the guild with me! But you three need to leave immediately."

"Your being ridiculous Erza, we'll help you." Lucy said.

"I don't want your help, this is my problem it doesn't involve you." she said walking away.

"How can you say that?! You saw Natsu, I'd say we're plenty involved!" Gray reminded.

Erza stopped walking.

"Erza…is this tower connected to you somehow?" Lucy questioned. Erza said nothing, "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, and I think the people who took you are probably friends of yours right? We're also your friends and no matter what we're here to help you, we'll always have your back."

"Yeah, she's right." Gray agreed.

Erza started, "Leave!"

"Your freaking me out cause this isn't like you at all," Gray said, "What happened to the woman who'd tell us to shut up and come along whether we wanted to or not? We wanna stay here and help you out, master taught us that even the strongest warriors need a little back up every once in awhile."

Erza turned to them with tears in her right eye taking Gray off guard and making Lucy and Juvia worry.

Erza wiped her eye, "I'm sorry, but you can't help me now. The odds are stacked against me. Win or lose this battle I'm staring death in the face."

"Hm?" Lucy said.

"What do you mean by that?" Gray questioned.

Erza clenched her wrist, "There's no point in fighting what's inevitable…I can't, but what I can do is share my story with you…while I'm still here."

They stood there waiting for her to continue.

"This building is The Tower of Heaven. It's also called the R-System. Over a decade ago, a cult dedicated to black magic began its construction. It would be used to cast a forbidden spell that brings the dead back to life. The spell required multiple human sacrifices, so the cult abducted citizens of the surrounding areas and forced them to build the tower as their slaves."

Erza turned away from them her head looking down, "The only reason I know this…is because I was one of those people."

They all gasped.

"Anyone who dared to resist the cult or tried to escape the tower would mysteriously disappear. We never had any peace of mind. We lived in constant fear, but we bonded and made friends we could trust despite that. Even though we knew we wouldn't be together long, one of my friends in the tower was a boy…named Jellal." She continued.

She remembered the time he came to rescue her when the guards took her away and how when he saw she lost her left eye he got mad.

"Soon after we took a stand for our freedom, we hoped to save our dear friend Jellal who was punished in my place. He was like the leader of our group back then, he had a strong sense of justice that I truly admired," she looked back at them, "However…something happened to him its almost as if he became an entirely different person. There's only one way I would describe Jellal's new persona…pure unadulterated evil."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Haunting Memories of the Past!**


	14. Haunting Memories of the Past!

**(Song: FT OP3: Ft. by FUNKIEST)**

 **Whoa Whoa Whoa...**

 **Daijoubu ore ga nanman kai mo sakende yaru**

 **Kimi no ashita ga subete kagayaite iru to shinjiteru**

 **Yume o kanaeta subete no hito ni kasanariau kyoutsuuten**

 **Akirame nakattatte koto soredake sa maken nayo**

 **Mukaikaze ni nagasare kujike sou na toki wa**

 **Kono te nigire TRY TO TAKE A CHANCE mou**

 **Kimi wa hitori nanka ja naize?**

 **Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no ikashita yume akiramenaide**

 **(Whoa Whoa Whoa)**

 **Sou naite nai de susume MY WAY ima**

 **(Whoa Whoa Whoa)**

 **Kimi o terashiten da hikari**

 **(Whoa Whoa Whoa)**

 **Akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyosa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite**

 **(Whoa Whoa Whoa)**

 **Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa Ima mieru daro hikari**

 **Whoa Whoa Whoa...**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone took up weapons and started attacking the guards having had enough of the cruel treatment they gave them with Erza acting as their leader.

"We have to free everyone in sector eight today! Come on we can do it!" Erza said.

"No! We can't we could never take down all those guards!" a boy told her.

"We have to! That's the only way we'll be able to save Jellal." Erza said looking sad.

Another boy grinned next to the brown haired boy, "I guess she's into him, sorry old buddy."

The bot next to him blushed, "Erza…um…do you…you don't have a crush on Jellal do you?"

Erza was taken back by the question, "What?! Why would you ask me something like that right now?!" she blushed a little, "We need to focus…"

"Sorry, but I just wanted to make sure because-" he was cut off when a blinding light came out of nowhere and caused an explosion.

"Where'd that come from?" the black haired boy asked.

A girl with brown hair pointed upwards, "Look! Up there!" they saw phantom like apparitions coming towards them.

"Magic soldiers!" a boy with blonde hair yelled.

"Simon!" the black haired boy cried out.

"He's hurt! What'll we do?" the brown haired girl said.

The magic soldiers fired beams from their mouths and fired them at causing another explosion.

Erza saw they were all running away, "No! You can't give up like this! We have to fight to be free!" a man knocked her out of the way making her fall down, "Please…come back…we need your help…we have to save Jellal…" she reached out.

The magic soldiers were about to fire at her when an old man blocked them off, "Grandpa Rob!"

"My magic may not be as strong as it once was, but it's still enough to protect my friends!" Rob declared, "I will not let you take the life of an innocent!" he said generating fire magic swirling it around him and sending it at the magic soldiers.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" the black haired boy asked.

"Wow…" the brown haired girl said.

"He reflected their magic back." The blonde haired boy said.

Rob got down on his knees his skin having cracks on it, "Are you alright?" Erza asked.

"Yes…I may be a decrypted old man, but deep down I've still got some fight left in me. As a wizard my magic has always been intertwined with the very essence of my life. But I didn't realize how much so till I lost it and soon found myself in this sorry state," he said his skin shriveling up. He stood up slowly, "Don't end up like me Erza, you have so much potential…don't let it go to waste." He wheezed.

"Grandpa…" Erza said.

The guards soon showed up and fired at the old man and Erza but like before he stood in front of her and blocked off their attacks using his fire magic. Rob began to laugh; "Your beautiful smile is the only thing that's kept me going while I've been stuck in this wretched place."

"Your hurt aren't you…?" Erza questioned.

"Remember this…your freedom lies within your heart child," Rob told her with a smile, "Follow your heart and your dream of becoming a wizard will come true!"

"Grandpa!" Erza yelled reaching for the old man only for him to explode right in front of her, "NO!" she screamed.

"Erza! We gotta retreat! Hurry up!" the black haired boy told her.

"Sister come on!" the blonde haired boy yelled.

"Erzie!" the brown haired girl yelled.

Erza sat there frozen looking at Rob's one shackle that was on the ground the only left of him. She closed her eyes tears gathering up in the left one then opened them again when a red magic circle appeared below her making her scream and catching the guards off guard. All the surrounding weapons gathered around her as if hearing her call and she shot them towards the guards and magic soldiers taking them all out in an instant.

Erza stood up a sword right next to her.

"Whoa…"

"How'd she do that?"

"She defeated all of them."

"Oh wow, she used magic." The blonde haired boy said.

Erza looked at her hand with tears in her left eyes, _You knew all along grandpa…you knew I had this power…now that I've found it I can use it to save Jellal._ She thought griping the sword next to her, _I'm afraid learning how to fly a broom is gonna have to wait…this is our chance…_

"We have to fight for out freedom!" Erza declared hoisting the sword up in the air, "Follow me!"

"YEAH!" they all chorused.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erza approached the guards that would torture them whenever they did something they didn't like. They both started trembling, which was comforting to her. Approaching them with two swords in her hand coming towards them slowly like a predator.

"Let's not do anything hasty!" one of them said.

"Its not our fault we were just following orders!" the other said.

She glared at them, "Out of my way!" she took them down without mercy.

Erza saw Jellal's state and went over to him, "I'm here to save you!" she cut the ropes off his hands freeing him. He leaned forward but Erza held him preventing him from falling, "Everything's okay your safe now, we fought them just like you said we should. Everyone was so brave," she said putting his arm over her shoulder, "Simon ended up getting hurt pretty bad, and Grandpa Rob saved my life…but he didn't make it. But we beat them, we fought for our freedom and we won! Come on we gotta meet Wally and the others they found some boats so we're gonna leave this place for good."

Jellal hugged her suddenly making her blush, "Erza…there's no reason for you to leave the tower," he said rubbing her head, "Because true freedom is right here with me." he grinned wickedly.

Jellal broke out of the hug and began walking limply, "But I thought you wanted to get out of here too?! This is our chance at freedom!" Erza said.

"Don't you see? There's no freedom in this world." He said.

Erza gasped.

"Those fools that built this tower may not hold you prisoner anymore," he said red energy surrounding him, "But you have haven't experienced true freedom," he turned to her his eyes filled with evil, "Because that can only be found in Zeref's world." His right eye glowing red, "Now I understand why they made us work so hard on this tower, they believe they can use it to resurrect Zeref." he said walking towards one of the shaking men.

"You claim to be such devout followers, but you couldn't even sense your gods presence here," he smiled at the man wickedly, "Could you?" he held the man by the collar, "This tower belongs to me now! I will finish its construction and bring Zeref back to life!" a purple magic circle appeared below him and he laughed sending the man floating in the air then making him hit the ceiling hard.

Erza looked up, "That's magic!"

The other man ran away, "Somebody please help!"

Jellal just smirked and with a flick of the wrist slammed him against the wall.

"Stop it your hurting him Jellal!" Erza yelled.

"So what?" he said sticking his hand out at the fallen man but Erza grabbed his arm stopping him.

He looked at her, "Why do you care? I thought you hated them?" he questioned.

"Your right I do! But your being cruel!" Erza told him.

He yanked his hand away from her, "If you wanna sense Zeref's presence then you have to focus on your hatred." A purple magic circle appeared in his hand and under the man trying to crawl away making him evaporate into nothing but dust.

Erza covered her mouth in horror and Jellal just laughed thinking nothing of it.

"You killed him! What's gotten into you?!" Erza yelled.

"I haven't changed one bit," he said walking out of the torture room and down the tunnel, "I'm renaming this place The Tower of Heaven," he stopped walking, "Erza you and I will stay here and finish it together."

"What?" Erza said.

"Once it's completed we'll resurrect Zeref." He told her.

"Why would anybody wanna stay here when we finally have a chance to leave?!" Erza questioned.

Jellal turned to her then flung her away from him sending her through the wall. Erza got up slowly and Jellal stood over her laughing, "Fine. If you wanna leave so badly then I'm not going to stop you, but you'll have to go alone."

"What do you mean…?" Erza questioned.

"There's no way I could finish the tower's construction by myself, so I'm going to keep the others here with me." He told her, "But don't worry, I promise I won't mistreat them. I'll make sure everyone's fed and clothed and they get plenty of rest between their shifts. I'm sure Zeref would prefer I build more hatred by ruling with an iron fist."

Erza stared up at him like he was crazy.

"But weak and unhappy people don't make very good workers." He said.

"They're not gonna agree to that! Everybody's on the boats ready to go they're just waiting for us to join them! There's no way you can convince them to stay here and work for you now!" Erza told him standing up.

"Oh I don't think I'll have any problems convincing them, because I'm going to give them a purpose once they learn of Zeref's power they'll happily work to resurrect him." he grinned.

"But none of them would willingly become a sacrifice!" she said.

He smiled, "It doesn't matter, Zeref told me sacrifices aren't necessary," he looked up, "He's such a benevolent god isn't he?"

"Please Jellal…you've gotta try to come to your senses…" Erza begged.

He stuck his hand out a purple magic circle appeared in his hand and one appeared beneath Erza, "I could ask the same of you!" red markings appeared around her and he lifted her up in the air, "I don't need you anymore, but since you took care of the fools who were in my way I'll let you live. Enjoy your newfound freedom, but I have some rules for you before you go."

"I can't breath…" Erza wheezed.

"I demand you never tell anyone of this place. If the government found out about The Tower of Heaven I'd be in serious trouble," he brought her towards him, "If word were to get out then I'd have no choice, but to destroy the tower and everyone inside it. Your forbidden from eve returning here again, set one foot on here on this land, and I'll kill your friends."

He smirked, "I figured Sho would be the first to go."

"No…you wouldn't…" she said.

"One false move and your friends will die! I'll enjoy true freedom while you suffer burdened by your guilt!" he laughed sending her far away from the tower.

Erza washed up on shore and started crying, "No…NO!" she cried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Juvia couldn't believe what they just heard. To think she had go through all that and have been forced to carry such a heavy burden.

"I have to fight Jellal…" she said a single tear falling from her eye, "…I have no choice…I have to do it…"

"I don't know maybe it's just me…but for some reason the name Zeref sounds familiar." Gray said.

Lucy frowned, "It should…its not exactly a name one wouldn't know."

Erza wiped the tear from her eye, "Lucy's right, I'm sure you have heard of him before he was a legendary Black Wizard."

Lucy nodded, "Remember what I said during the lullaby incident? The Black Wizard Zeref created demons from his book called The Book of Zeref. Lullaby and Deliora are part of that."

Gray's eyes widened.

"If this wizard is as evil as you say then why would Jellal want to resurrect him?" Juvia questioned.

Erza turned to them; "I don't understand his motives either, however my old friend Sho said something to me about Zeref getting them to heaven. And when that happens the world will be reborn and they'll become its rulers."

Lucy brought a finger up to her chin, "Okay there's one thing that confuses me about these people who claim to be old friends of yours, why are they accusing you of betraying them? Jellal's the enemy not you."

"Its not their fault I'm sure he fed them all sorts of lies about me once I left," she looked down sadly, "That doesn't change the fact that I abandoned them so long ago...in the end…I guess you could say I did betray them."

"Erza, he threatened to kill them if you came back to save them so you didn't have any other choice." Lucy stated trying to keep herself calm.

Happy nodded, "That's right."

"None of that matters anymore, if I can defeat Jellal it'll be over. Leave it to me, okay?" Erza said.

Gray looked at her, _Why do I get the feeling she's hiding something?_ The thought back to what she said earlier.

 _"_ _But you can't help me now. The odds are stacked against me. Win or lose this battle I'm staring death in the face."_

 _Why would she say that? What does it even mean?_

"Sister…"

They all turned and saw it was Sho that appeared before them and he didn't look happy, "That's not true…why? Why are you lying to them?"

"Sho…" Erza said.

"You think by making yourself the martyr your gonna get sympathy from your friends? Tell them the truth that's not how it happened and you know it!" he yelled.

"You blew up the boats we were going to use to escape and then you left on your own! We would have ended up in the bottom of the sea if it hadn't been for Jellal! He saved us! He warned us not to trust wizards like you who haven't learned to use their magic properly! He said you'd had become drunk with magical power and you didn't want anything to do with your past, or the people you left behind!" he yelled.

Erza said nothing.

"Did you ever think…he might be lying?" Gray frowned.

Lucy glared at him, "If you truly knew Erza then you know she wouldn't do something so horrible."

"You only think you know her…you weren't there back then…you don't know anything about us…after you left Jellal's words were my only salvation…and that's why I spent all thee years working to finish the tower for him…I did it for his sake," he said with tears in his eyes, "And now your trying to tell me that it was a lie…you really expect me to believe that your telling the truth and Jellal's been lying to us this whole time?!"

"That's right," another voice appeared it was man wearing a cloth over his head wearing a metal jaw and strange clothing.

Gray glared at him, "Why you!" Juvia stuck her arm out stopping him.

"Wait! He doesn't pose a threat my dear." Juvia told him, "He never meant you any harm, at the resort he knew he was attacking your ice decoy."

"But how?" Gray asked.

"Since it was he who cast the darkness spell it had no effect on him." she explained, "I came along in the hopes of discovering why he chosen to spare you."

"I expect no less from one of Phantom's Element four." The man complimented.

"I don't understand." Sho said.

"I had to fool you and the others into thinking I killed them, but I hoped out attack would lead them here." The man explained.

"So you were lying too?" Sho looked away, "How could you do that to me?"

The man put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Jellal had you under his spell and I couldn't convince you otherwise, so I played along until the time was right."

"So you knew all along." Erza said.

The man turned to her and smiled, "I've always believed in you Erza, and there's nothing that can change that."

Erza smiled at him.

He grabbed her hand gently; "I mean those words from the bottom of my heart." He brought her in for a hug and she accepted.

"Simon…" Erza murmured.

Lucy, Happy, Juvia, and Gray smiled.

"I never knew…I can't believe I blindly followed him all these years…I doubted you…cause you left me all alone…you have no idea how much that hurt…" Sho cried and slammed his fist into the ground, "I don't know what to do! I don't even know which one of you I should believe in anymore!"

Erza approached him and crouched down, "I know it must be difficult to take all of this in all at once, but Sho there's something you should know though its been many years…I've never once forgotten about any of you."

He hugged her making her get down on her knees but she merely hugged him back, "I'm sorry that I couldn't stand up to him, but I was so weak back then…please forgive me."

"Now your stronger and ready to face him, isn't that right?" Simon asked.

Erza nodded.

"I've waited all these years for this moment, a group of powerful wizards would gather here." He said.

"So what do you have planned?" Lucy asked even though she already knew the answer.

"We're going to take down Jellal, we can do it if we work together." Simon said.

They all nodded.

Erza stood up a look of determination in her face.

"But first…we must keep Salamander and Wally from clashing." He said.

Lucy and Happy sighed, "Easier said than done." they both said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Team Natsu vs. Trinity Raven**


	15. Team Natsu vs Trinity Raven!

**(Song: FT OP4 R.P.G~ Rockin' Party Game by SuG)**

 **Yo Ho**

 **Kaji wo kire torikaji ippaide**

 **Yo Ho**

 **Uousaou ikina jinsei**

 **Hi ga ochiru koroni wa**

 **Shukkou no utage**

 **Sabishiku nanka nai ikiterya**

 **Mata dokkade aeru**

 **Mukai kaze buchinuki tabidate**

 **Namida namida kareru made**

 **Otoko nara tsuyogatte**

 **Tomo yo tomo yo**

 **Itsuno hi ka waratte**

 **Katai katai kizuna wo sa**

 **Tashikame aeru youni**

 **Ima kagayaki dasu mirai no**

 **Chizu wo saa tsukami tore**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half of Team Natsu, Simon and Sho were currently running down the hall inside the tower with Simon acting as their lead.

Simon had two fingers pressed to his head, "Something's interfering with my communication with Wally and Millianna! I can't even tell where they are now!"

"What do you mean?" Lucy questioned.

"He's talking about telepathic communication." Juvia said.

Erza stopped running and looked at Sho who looked pale, "Is something the matter Sho?"

He closed his eyes; "I'm fine," opening them he looked at her, "Everything's fine now that you're here."

She smiled sadly at him.

"Juvia," Gray called out to the water mage, "Are you absolutely certain that we can trust this guy? I mean I understand he wasn't trying to actually kill us back at the Resort, but still…"

"I won't make excuses for my actions!" Simon said suddenly.

Gray was caught off guard by his declaration, "I didn't think you could hear me."

"Any wizard who is incapable of surviving that would never had a prayer against Jellal," Simon told them, "I never doubted that Lucy and Natsu could never handle the attack. Something told me the two of them would be fine."

Lucy smirked, "I think if Natsu was here right now he'd feel pretty confident about that statement."

"Yeah he would." Happy agreed.

"But I see what Simon means," Lucy said, "Remember Natsu's a dragon slayer meaning once he shows his real power his enemies will fall."

Simon turned to her, "Precisely, but I sense something inside you as well."

She gave him a side glance then looked ahead, "Really…"

Gray and Erza couldn't but wonder what it is that Simon sensed inside their teammate.

 **With Jellal**

Jellal was sitting in his chair acting like some kind of king playing chess in the dark. He grinned as he felt the dragon slayer defeat both Wally and Millianna and was holding a dragon slayer chess piece, he was also holding a celestial key chess piece as well. He really wanted to see what the girl was capable of, he could sense it. The power she holds dormant inside her just like Natsu.

"Sho and Simon have chosen to betray me," Jellal smirked, "And It appears that Wally and Millianna have fallen at the hands of Salamander. This is how the game should be played, one sided matches are always so dreadfully boring."

"But master," a man with long dark blue hair spoke, "Erza must be captured at once so we can begin the ceremony. I'm afraid the time for playing games is over now."

"Prudent as always Vidaldus…fetch her." Jellal ordered.

"You'll allow me?" Vidaldus asked.

"It is our turn after all," Jellal told him pulling out three chess pieces, one with a guitar, the other with shot pink hair, and last one was an owl.

Vidaldus grinned and glowed red transforming into her true appearance, which was a man with pale skin and dark purple pants. A woman soon appeared she had long pink hair but some was in two circular buns wearing a long white kimono and orange sandals. Another to appear was a large man with an owl head, feathers, green pants and shoes dressing up like some kind of wrestler.

Jellal smirked, "Assassins from the Deaths Dead Order."

"Vidaldus Taka."

Said man grinned, "Go to hell! Yeah that's right they can see their friends if they want but their all gonna be burning in hell tonight!"

"Fukuro."

Fukuro twisted his head sideways talking like an owl.

"And their leader…Ikaruga."

She smiled, "Life is a flower…fated to be cut down and scattered on the ground below. So tonight we make merry," she bowed, as did the other two, "We are assassins hailing from the Death's Head Order Guild, the Special Forces squad known as Trinity Raven is at your service sir."

"Its time you've entered the fray…now go." He ordered.

 **With Natsu**

He had just defeated the boy known as Wally and even though he wanted to keep fighting the dragon slayer refused. Wally then spouted some nonsense about getting to heaven something Natsu didn't care about at all. The two boys then heard a familiar voice.

 **"** **I welcome you to the Tower of Heaven."**

"And there he is!" Wally smiled.

 **With the Others**

 **"** **My name is Jellal and I am the ruler of this tower. I see the players have been arranged."**

"Say what?" Gray said.

"So he knows we're here, he could be lurking anywhere in the tower waiting for us." Simon stated.

Sho was growling having heard his voice.

 **"** **I'm delighted you've come all this way to see me. Shall we play around of heavens game?"**

 **With Natsu**

The Fire Dragon Slayer growled, "I'm not interested in playing your stupid game!"

"What'ya mean Jellal?" Wally questioned.

Jellal grinned, "The rules are really quite simple, I wish to use Erza as a sacrifice in my ceremony to resurrect Lord Zeref."

Unbeknownst to him Team Natsu, Juvia, Simon and Sho were glaring at his declaration.

Sho was seething mad, "No! I won't let you!"

 **"** **If I succeed, the gates of heaven will open crowning my victory. However if you can manage to find a way to stop me you will be the winners of the game. To make things a little more, I've enlisted three knights to battle on my behalf."**

 **With the Others**

"Three knights? Who could they be?" Simon questioned.

 **"** **The only way you'll be able to get to me is if you could defeat them. In other words a three on eight battle royal. And…there's one more surprise, the Magic Council has the satellite square directly focused on this tower. And its highly likely they will attack, at this very moment they're in the midst of voting on whether they should fire an Etherion blast."**

Vidaldus looked at him, "Hey that wasn't in the deal you hooded freak! If that thing hits us we'll all be going to hell!"

Ikaruga closed her eyes, "Now now, Vidaldus. You wouldn't be having second thoughts?"

He grinned, "Not on your life boss! Finally! This is the rush I've been looking for! A real dangerous thrill ride to get my blood pumping!"

Jellal smirked, **"There's no telling how much time is left. Should the Etherion strike complete annihilation is eminent. No players left to win. Game over."**

Lucy growled, "Sadistic bastard!"

"But that doesn't make any sense to me!" Erza said, "Why would the Magic Council resort to such drastic measures?!"

Sho was shaking with fury and acted on impulse trapping Erza in one of his cards.

"Erza!" Gray called out.

Simon looked at Sho in confusion, "What the hell do you think your doing?!"

 **"** **Now then…let the game begin."**

Sho gripped Erza's card, "I won't let him lay a finger on her!"

 **"** **Let me out of here!"** Erza demanded.

"I'll beat you all by myself if I have to!" Sho said running off.

"No you can't do it alone!" Simon yelled running after him.

Lucy turned to Happy, "Go find Natsu quickly, he's gonna need your help."

Happy nodded; "Right!" he flew off trying to find the dragon slayer.

 **With Natsu**

Natsu cracked his knuckles with a grin on his face, "All right! Now I'm all fired up! Guys gotta be at the top of the tower, so I guess I'm gonna have to go all the way there!"

Wally looked down, "But why would he do this to us? If they really fire that thing its gonna be curtains for everybody."

Natsu gave him a side-glance.

"We were all just a bunch of stupid kids looking for our own little taste of freedom."

Natsu crossed his arms, "I don't know what kind of freedom you guys have been looking for, but what we've got at Fairy Tail is pretty awesome."

Wally looked at him.

"Natsu!" a squeaky voice called out.

He turned and saw it was his buddy, "Hey Happy! You finally made it huh?"

"Yeah, Lucy said you'd need my help!" Happy told him.

He smiled. Leave it Lucy to help him out when he's in tight situations, "Well she right! I'm not really feeling this game so how about we bend the rules?"

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed grabbing him by the back of his collar flying up to the top of the tower Natsu igniting his feet giving the little guy a hand, "Lets skip ahead and go straight for the finish line buddy!"

Wally watched their retreating forms with a smile; _"He's a stand up guy."_ He thought.

Natsu was flying towards the top of the tower when he spotted something coming right at them and told Happy to stop, "Something's coming." He saw it was a man with an owl head flying towards him on rockets. Happy barely got out of the way when he almost hit them. They tried flying away but came up behind them and punched him out if the sky sending back inside the tower.

 **Inside the Tower**

Simon heard a noise and saw it was Natsu and Happy.

"Damn…what was that?" Natsu questioned getting up.

"Salamander its you!" Simon yelled.

"Huh? Who the heck's yelling at me now?!" Natsu wondered turning around.

"He's okay! He's one of Erza's good friends!" Happy told him.

Simon nodded then heard an owl like noise nearby and saw it was Fukuro.

"Him again!" Happy yelled.

Simon's eyes widened with recognition, "No it can't be!"

Fukuro pointed at the slayer, "I will not tolerate the breaking of rules, now prepare yourselves to be punished in the name of justice! Fukuro the knight of true justice has arrived!"

"A bird?!" Happy yelled.

"More like some kind of justice bird!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Simon said moving his index and middle fingers outstretched with the other bent, "Yami Setsuna (Dark Moment)!" he removed all light from the surrounding area making it pitch black.

"Oh great now I can't even see!" Natsu complained.

"I don't like the dark!" Happy yelled.

"Let's get out of here! We don't stand a chance against the owl!" Simon told them both of them moving around in the dark.

"Ha!" Fukuro said moving behind Simon, "Even in the darkness the light of justice shines through!" he punched Simon with his hand engulfed in light sending him to the wall.

"Hey man are you doing okay?!" Natsu asked.

Simon got up slowly, "These guys mean business! Their assassins from the Deaths Head Order!"

Happy's eyes widened, "Assassins have guilds too?!"

"They belong to one of the dark guilds! They refuse to take on regular jobs! They make their living by accepting requests that involves using their magic to take lives for money! The wizards we're up against are known as Trinity Raven! They're responsible for killing every single officer in the western army during some war! Their power is legendary!" Simon informed them.

"So your telling us that bird brain here is actually some kind of super killer?!" Happy exclaimed.

Fukuro chuckled, "And if your able we'll kill you!"

"They're professional assassins! You cannot defeat them!" Simon said.

"Now Salamander," Fukuro called out to the boy, "Word back in our guild is that your responsible for many evil deeds! Its my duty as a knight of justice to see to it that you are punished!"

Natsu lit his hand on fire, "Magic guilds are suppose to bring light minded people together so they can share their dreams. Their not places for killers like you to team up."

"Don't do it Salamander! I'm telling you there's no way you can beat him!" Simon yelled.

"I hate it that there are people out there who'll pay someone to commit murder!" he glared at Fukuro, "I hate that there are people who would kill for money, and I hate that your talking like your in a real guild! So I'm gonna have to take you down a notch! Hear me bird brain?! Let's dance!"

"Oh little Salamander your still so naïve," Fukuro told him, "I'm doing this world a great service by destroying those that commit evil deeds! And since you are an evildoer! You must be destroyed!" he charged at Natsu using the rockets on his back having his arm out to punch him but he dragon slayer grabbed it.

"Think you can fight fire with fire?! Ain't gonna happen ya dodo bird!" Natsu yelled throwing him across the room knocking him against a cage.

Fukuro came right back at him, "Once more!"

Natsu let the man come at him again and simply twisted his body out of the way grabbing his arm again and throwing him into another cage, "Since you wanna fight that badly I'll give you a good one!"

Simon couldn't help but stare in amazement, _"I don't believe it! He swung him around twice like some kind of rag doll! Is this…the true power of Salamander?"_ He thought.

 **With Lucy and Juvia**

Lucy and Juvia were currently walking around trying to find some enemies or at least Natsu.

Lucy sighed, "Great, we have absolutely no idea where they are."

"Yes it would seem so." Juvia agreed.

"I wonder who these three knights are Jellal was talking about?" Lucy wondered.

Juvia was nodded then went off to fantasy land about what happened earlier.

 _"_ _I'm gonna rescue Erza and Sho, I'm counting on you ladies to find Natsu. Please don't let me down my dearest Juvia." Gray said._

"I'd do anything my beloved asks of me but asking two love rivals to work together is recipe for a blood bath." Juvia pouted.

"You have quite the active imagination there don't you?" Lucy stated then heard a loud sound making her angry for some reason.

"What a god awful sound," she stared at one of the tunnels where she could see sound waves.

Juvia stared at the tunnel, "Really? I actually think it sounds pretty cool."

"Good for you." Lucy deadpanned.

A man soon emerged from one of the tunnels still playing that god awful sound from a guitar he had in his hands. The two of them glared at the new arrival.

The man finally stopped playing on his guitar, "You babes dig my destruction solo?" he asked wagging his tongue around.

"As a matter of fact no I didn't. It was the most horrible sound I've ever had the misfortune of listening to." Lucy stated bluntly.

He didn't seem to care for her insult of his music, "I'm an assassin with the Dead Set Order. Pretty rocking name huh? A dead head's like a skull get it?" he grinned.

Juvia wasn't intimidated or impressed, "I take it your one of the three knights Jellal spoke of?"

"I'm the wing of the Trinity Raven," he said brandishing his guitar, "When they scream Vidaldus Taka their talking about me!" his hair started to move around on its own stretching out towards them.

"Mark of Uranus," Lucy's hair and eyes changed her long katana blade in her hand slashing the hair that came at her with ease and Juvia merely stood there letting it go through her body.

Vidaldus was impressed, "Whoa! That's some skill you two girls got there. Especially you." he gestures towards Juvia, "That's one crazy body you got there." He laughed.

"It's made entirely of water. Drip. Drip. Drop." Juvia told him.

Lucy stood next to her with her blade still in hand, "She speaks the truth, your attacks have no effect on one whose body flows like water."

Juvia brought her hand up, "Indeed." Her body engulfed with water, "Wōtā Rokku (Water Lock)!" she sent a torrent of water at him.

"What's that? You said you wanna rock?" he questioned trapped inside her water lock spell.

"Is that all you've got?" Juvia questions.

Lucy said nothing and instead kept a cool gaze at the man sensing something wasn't what it seemed and she was right because her eyes glowed purple seeing what would happen next and tried to warn Juvia but it was too late.

Vidaldus grinned at them proving that Juvia's water lock was having no effect on him at all, which was proven when he descended towards the ground and had his hair absorb the water.

Juvia was shocked, "I don't understand my Water Lock just disappeared!"

Lucy held a firm grip on her sword, "So it would seem. He appears to be stronger than I originally thought."

"Sometimes its best to just give ya locks of good rifts," Vidaldus told them, "Shampooing everyday can really dry out your hair."

Juvia glared at him, "But how are you able to break free from my Water Lock?!"

Vidaldus grinned at her, "It was easy cause my rock star hair absorbs liquids. Just as long at it ain't oil or alcohol y'know. That stuff will really mess up ya dew."

Lucy closed her eyes, "His logic makes sense. Water is easier to deal with than oil and alcohol. I can agree to that."

He grinned, "Thanks for the support blondie."

"Hmph." She replied.

Juvia sweat-dropped, "I'm surprised the two of you are actually having a civil conversation."

Lucy looked at her, "I can speak calmly to an opponent if I so choose to. Does that bother you water woman Juvia?"

"N-no, it doesn't bother me at all," Juvia stuttered then looked back to Vidaldus, "But still...water has no effect on him?"

"That's correct." Lucy said.

"Man I gotta tell ya both of you ladies are hotter than hair." He chuckled.

Lucy kept her calm face one, "Is that so? Though I find your compliment to be less than pleasant I will say my thanks anyway."

"I agree." Juvia said.

Vidaldus then pointed to each of them acting a little creepy but it only irritated Lucy finding him even more annoying than she did before. He then stopped and pointed to Juvia who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Your it babe," he grinned, "I'm gonna make you my succubus." He said stringing his guitar.

"Your succubus?" Juvia questioned.

Vidaldus's guitar glowed purple, "Rokku Obu Sakyubas (Rock of Succubus)!"

Juvia was soon surrounded by the purple energy, "What? What's happening to me? No! Leave me alone!"

"Juvia!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy! Stay back! He's too dangerous!" Juvia yelled her body surrounded in white her appearance changing.

 **With Jellal**

"And so falls the rain woman," He smirked looking at a celestial key chess piece, "So...what will you do now? Lucy Heartfilia?"

 **With Lucy**

When the light died down Lucy saw Juvia's new appearance and it wasn't anything good.

"Just now…what did you do?" Lucy questioned.

"She's my slave now babe." Vidaldus said.

Juvia's hair was longer with waves wearing lip stick, purple shirt revealing some of her breasts, black silk pants and shoes, "I'm gonna take you for a ride straight to hell blondie. Say your prayers if you wanna but you'll still burn in hell tonight." She laughed.

Lucy's eyes narrowed, "Manipulating someone into being your slave. How unsightly of you."

Vidaldus played on his annoying guitar again making Lucy close her eyes in annoyance.

"Come on! Feel the noise!" Succubus Juvia grinned.

Lucy opened her eyes being shadowed by her bangs releasing a menacing aura that made Vidaldus stop playing his guitar immediately sensing murderous intent that actually overpowered him, "What the hell…?"

Getting his attention she toned it down, "If you are done annoying me with that annoying torture device of ours then I suggest you prepare your self," she said unsheathing her blade completely, "For you have made me _extremely_ angry," She tossed her scabbard aside, "Come."

Vidaldus grinned, "All right then!" he strummed his guitar signaling Juvia to attack.

Succubus Juvia grinned, "This blondie's about to get hurt!" she sent a whirlpool at the blond who didn't even look worried.

Lucy pointed her blade at the whirlpool, "Kyūshū (Absorption)." A yellow magic circle appeared absorbing the whole whirlpool taking Vidaldus and Succubus Juvia by surprise.

"What the hell?! What did you just do?!" Vidaldus yelled.

"Why so surprised?" Lucy questioned, "You did this yourself not too long ago did you not?"

His eyes widened understanding what she meant, "You absorbed it?!"

Lucy brought the blade in front of her and traced two fingers across the blade, symbols appearing as she moved her fingers through the blade the symbols glowing blue, "U~ōtā Bureido (Water Blade)." The blade turned cobalt blue glowing all the while.

"Now then," Lucy said, "Shall we?"

Vidaldus glared at her, "Let's rock!"

Succubus Juvia sent a water whip towards Lucy who merely sliced it dispelling her water whip attack.

"What the hell?! What kind of blade is that?!" Vidaldus demanded.

"This blade is special," Lucy said calmly, "It is unlike any other blade you may have seen before…it is known as…Kyūshū no Burēdo (The Blade of Absorption). A blade that absorbs all."

"Blade that absorbs?" Vidaldus questioned.

Lucy brought the blade back her eyes glowing in response to the glowing blade that was surrounded in water in her hands, "Mizu Katachi: Zangeki Ame (Water Style: Slashing Rain)." Swinging the blade with blinding speed rain like droplets moved forward towards Vidaldus who screamed out in pain when he tried to absorb the attack with his hair. When it made contact it started slashing at his hair and giving him slash marks all over his body. He was panting a little bit still remained conscious despite bleeding everywhere.

"Y-you bitch!" he glared, "What the hell was that?!"

Lucy picked up her discarded scabbard and sheathed her blade, "That was my friend Juvia's attack, I simply decided to use it in her place and change the name of her famous attack "Water Slicer."

Succubus Juvia's eyes widened.

"How the hell can you even use her own attack?!" he yelled.

She looked at him calmly, "Were you not paying attention? Do you not remember ordering water woman Juvia to attack me? And do you not remember me absorbing her attack?"

His eyes widened in realization remembering her absorbing the girl's whirlpool attack.

"It would appear you now remember." Lucy observed his reaction.

 _"_ _Lucy."_ A voice called out to her, the blonde recognizing it as Juvia's voice.

 _"_ _I hear you Juvia,"_ Lucy responded closing her eyes transforming into her normal clothes, _"Don't worry…I'm about to save you now."_

 _"_ _R-really?"_

Lucy smiled, _"Of course. We're friends after all."_

"What the hell are you smiling about?!" Vidaldus yelled.

Lucy requiped a gold gate key, "None of your business you pathetic excuse for a rock star, for making my friend become one of your slaves I'll punish you by excessive drowning. How does that sound?"

He responded by strumming his guitar making Juvia come at her in a trail of a water tornado.

 _"_ _Lucy! Dodge! Please!"_ Juvia's inner voice yelled.

Lucy smiled, "Its alright Juvia, watch this." she stuck her hand out as soon as the water mage was close enough pointing the gate key in her chest taking Vidaldus by surprise, "Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee, Aquarius!" a blue magic circle appeared in front of her and out came a spirit with long light blue hair, blue fish tail, dark blue eyes, dark blue bikini top, wearing a golden arm bracelet on each arm, headband, three piercings on her tail, and wearing crystal earrings. She also had her Urn above her head ready to strike.

"What the?!" Vidaldus yelled.

"She summoned one of her spirits using my body?!" Succubus Juvia exclaimed.

Lucy ignored them both and went over to the water spirit hugging her with a smile, "My dear Aquarius! Its good to see you!"

Aquarius scoffed with a small blush on her cheeks, "You can summon me anytime, yet you don't do it."

Lucy giggled, "Don't be upset. If you fight this battle with me then I promise to give you whatever you want without any complaints."

Aquarius raised a brow, "No complaints?"

"No complaints."

"Then call me "Mama Aquarius" from now on." Aquarius declared.

Lucy smiled, "Mama Aquarius!"

The water spirit smirked with triumph having defeated Capricorn in having Lucy call her "Mama Aquarius." She then looked at Juvia and Vidaldus a tick mark forming on her head, "Who the hell are you?!" she growled menacingly.

Vidaldus blinked and Juvia froze in place. Lucy let Aquarius go and stood next to Succubus Juvia, "You've got some nerve wearing those floosy clothes in front of me you harlot!" she gestured to Juvia.

"I'm sorry ma'am!" Juvia squealed.

Aquarius turned her gaze at Vidaldus, "And you!" she lifted her Urn a dark aura surrounding her, "You've got some nerve turning a female into one of your slaves! Feel the wrath of my water you played out rock star!"

"Eh?!" Vidaldus yelled.

Lucy giggled, "Looks like mama Aquarius is mad."

"Don't laugh about it!" Succubus Juvia exclaimed.

Aquarius sent a giant water wave at all three mages, but Lucy wasn't worried because she could always go into her water form and just ride the wave out like last time.

Vidaldus grinned, "What did I tell ya! Water's the best thing for my hair so as long as its flowing I'm gonna keep sucking it up!"

Lucy ignored him, "Where are you?!" she called out to Juvia.

"Over here!" Juvia yelled.

Lucy reached out her hand, "Juvia!"

Juvia also reached her hand out, "Lucy!" the two of them moved towards each other, and when their hands finally reached they started glowing. Lucy was glowing yellow while Juvia was glowing blue.

 **With Jellal**

Jellal noticed that Vidaldus's chess piece had a chip in it, "Where did all this magic energy come from?" he wondered getting up from his seat, "Don't tell me they fused their powers? It's a Unison Raid."

 **With Lucy & Juvia**

Vidaldus noticed that there was too much water gathering around him, "Whoa! This might be a little too much! I was just kidding ladies so can we turn off the water now please?!"

They ignored him, "Yunizon Reido: Mizu Superu (Unison Raid: Water Spell)!" they sent a huge water tornado at Vidaldus who cried out in pain due to the water pressure. He also lost all of his hair due to it absorbing too much water than it could handle. The water soon dissipated and Juvia returned to normal.

Lucy and Juvia hugged each other, "Welcome back Juvia!" Lucy smiled.

"I'm back!" Juvia smiled.

They bumped their foreheads together smiling as they did so, "I'm really glad to have you back Juvia, and thanks for your help."

 _"_ _I should be thanking you Lucy. This is the first time another girl has ever been nice to me. Its almost too good to be true."_ Juvia thought.

Aquarius soon popped up interrupting their moment, "Not to interrupt your little moment here but…WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Juvia squealed while Lucy merely laughed, "Now now, mama Aquarius your scaring Juvia."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Aquarius blew up at her, "YOU KNOW ITS ONE THING TO SUMMON ME DURING A TSUNAMI, BUT TO SUMMON ME THROUGH THIS GIRL'S BODY?!"

Juvia looked at her, "You summoned her during a tsunami?"

"Yep!" Lucy smiled, "And don't get so upset mama Aquarius, everything worked out and we won the battle."

Aquarius sighed, "Fine whatever, its obvious your just gonna wave this off like its no big deal anyway. But don't even think for a second your off the hook, got it?"

Lucy merely smiled, "If you say so."

Aquarius levitated away from them and smirked, "Oh, I'll be going on vacation with my sexy man," she then glared, "SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SUMMONING ME!"

Juvia sweat-dropped.

Lucy shooed her away, "Yes yes, I understand you can go now."

Aquarius turned away from her, "You'll understand when you get a boyfriend," she looked back at the girl and sighed, "Although I doubt that'll happen anytime soon." She said disappearing.

Lucy put her hands on her hips, "How rude. I happen to be single by choice thank you very much."

Juvia put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure you'll find your true love someday."

"Maybe," she then looked over at a twitching Vidaldus and smiled falling back into a puddle the water left behind, "We just defeated a member of Trinity Raven. I bet Jellal wasn't expecting that."

Juvia looked down, "Well I didn't do much of anything, it was all you Lucy."

"That's not true," Lucy smiled at her, "We worked together, when I absorbed your water attack I could feel your magic responding to my will to save you. In essence that water that I absorbed was apart of you. And besides that's what friends are suppose to do for each other, and it meant a lot to me. So from now on that's how I would like for you to think of me, as a friend that you can count on. If that's okay with you?"

Juvia had tears in her eyes, "Just great," she said falling to her knees, "As if there's not enough water in here already." She brought her hands up to her eyes.

Lucy chuckled, "Tears of joy are allowed," she said, "Mark of the Sun." her appearance changed and she started glowing restoring some of the energy she lost during the Unison Raid, "Now then, why don't we go find where the others are, okay?"

Juvia wiped the tears from her eyes, "That's a good idea, lets do that." The two girls got up from their positions and proceeded to walk through one of the tunnels to find either Natsu or Gray, or probably both.

 **With Jellal**

Jellal saw as Vidaldus's chess piece was no more, "A Unison Raid…they actually did it. Monks have trained for their entire lives trying to achieve it, but even the most discipline were never able to succeed. That was quite impressive. Even if it was dumb luck, no it wasn't dumb luck, but something else. That girl Lucy Heartfilia, I knew her last name sounded familiar, she's part of the Heartfilia clan. They were a powerful clan who were known for their quick adaption to magic and summoning powerful spells."

He smiled wickedly, "Not to mention, they were also the guardians of all twelve zodiac spirit gate keys, and this girl has nine in her possession. Then there's her other type of magic…yes, I think she and Salamander would do great for what I have planned."

 **With Natsu**

Natsu was still in the middle of his battle with Fukuro who sent a kick in the dragon slayer's direction only for Natsu to block it with his elbow, "Karyū no Kagizume (Fire Dragon's Claw)!" he sent fiery kick to the owl man's face sending him flying into one of the rusty cages.

Fukuro stood back up again and fixed his head, which was in the most uncomfortable position, "Sorry to disappoint you."

"That owl guys going hit for hit with Natsu!" Happy observed.

"Of course he is," Simon said, "I'd expect nothing less from a member of Trinity Rave."

Natsu glared at the creep and was about to attack again when he heard a voice inside his head, **_"Natsu. Can you hear me?"_**

He looked all over the place in confusion, "What the? Lucy?"

"Lucy? She's not here Natsu!" Happy told him.

Simon's eyes widened, "No wait! She's using telepathy!"

Natsu and Happy looked at him, "She is?!"

Fukuro merely tilted his head in confusion.

"Lucy Heartfilia! If you can hear me then I ask you to make it so we can all hear you!" Simon yelled.

They heard the sound of bells echoing throughout the place where they were, **_"I have established the connection to allies only. Listen and hear me, Juvia and I have defeated one of the Trinity Raven members known as Vidaldus Taka. Only two now remain."_**

"Seriously?!" Natsu exclaimed happily, "All right! Way to go Lucy!"

Happy was smiling from ear to ear, "They did it they beat a member of Trinity Raven!"

Simon's eyes widened, "They defeated Vidaldus Taka…unbelievable."

Fukuro heard the man, "What?! Comrade Vidaldus was defeated?! Impossible!"

Natsu grinned, "Oh its possible all right! I knew that if Lucy went up against one of you guys she wouldn't lose! That's just how she is!"

"Aye!" Happy smiled.

 ** _"_** ** _Natsu, there's a possibility that Gray maybe headed on your direction. Allow him to deal with your current opponent, you'll need to save up your energy for when you fight Jellal."_** Lucy's voice echoed through their heads.

The fire dragon slayer didn't complain, "Got it! I'll leave this guy to Gray!"

Fukuro sent his rockets at the boy but Gray who appeared just in time and froze them in ice, "Looks like I made here in time."

Natsu grinned, "Yeah!" he went over by Happy and Simon, "He's all yours ice pervert!"

Gray grinned, "Fine by me."

Fukuro went over by his new opponent, "No matter how many of you gather you will fall!"

Gray got in an ice make pose, "Wanna bet?!" he glared, "Aisu-Meiku" Ransu (Ice-Make: Lance)!" he sent frozen lances at the owl man who merely charged at the ice wizard prompting Gray to charge right back. They met fist for fist but Gray sent an uppercut to the man's chin making him skid back, "That's some impressive power you've got there. Maybe I should capture you!" he said grabbing onto Gray trying to devour him.

Gray froze his mouth making the man let go, "So cold!" Fukuro yelled.

"I don't have time to play games with you! I've got more important things to do like rescuing Erza!" Gray declared.

Gray sent an ice punch at Fukuro who responded in kind both punches colliding with each other until Gray jumped back, "Out of my way!" he growled creating ice shaped blades on his arms taking Fukuro by surprise.

"Hyōjin: Nanarenbu (Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance)!" he charged at Fukuro slicing him up a total of seven times with the ice blades surrounding his arms sending him hurling towards one of the cages breaking it apart. Fukuro was unconscious.

"He beat him!" Happy yelled happily.

Gray clenched his fists thinking about Erza, _"She kept her heart shielded in armor, because she thought that was the only way to keep it from breaking again. But it didn't stop the pain."_

Natsu grinned while Happy smiled.

"That…was incredible." Simon said in awe.

"I hope she knows her friends in Fairy Tail are ten times better than any armor, with us around she'll never cry again." Gray said.

 _"_ _Gray Fullbuster…he's more powerful than my investigations led me to believe."_ Simon thought.

Gray got on one knee alerting both Natsu and Happy, "Are you okay?!"

"There's no time! We have to rescue Erza." He said then passed out.

"Gray!" Natsu yelled going up to the ice mage with Happy not too far behind.

"Is it possible that his concern for his friends increased the strength of his magic?" Simon wondered.

Natsu kneeled down next to Gray, "He's alright, just passed out."

Happy looked down, "We need Lucy here to heal him!"

"You rang?" a new voice appeared surprising all three mages. Turning to the voice they saw it was Lucy and Juvia.

"Lucy!" Happy flew towards her the girl catching him with no problem.

"You guys did great!" she rubbed the feline's head, "Now then, why don't I fix Gray up so we can end this already, okay?"

Happy nodded.

Lucy used the mark of the moon to levitate while Happy grabbed Juvia by her clothes helping her fly towards the unconscious Gray. Simon observed them all with a smile.

"You couldn't have chosen a better guild…Erza." He said.

 **With Erza & Sho**

Sho was currently running to wherever Jellal might be with anger burning in his eyes at the fact that the bastard had manipulated all of them. He soon arrived at a place where there were cherry blossoms everywhere and the place looked like a traditional Japanese temple. Stopping in his tracks he then faced off against the last member of Trinity Raven, the leader Ikaruga. He got his cards ready to strike.

"Kon'nichiwa, I am the one they call Ikaruga," she introduced, "Who might you be?"

"Get out of my way lady! Don't make me hurt you!" Sho warned.

"Dear me, why must I be burdened with such a boorish man." Ikaruga sighed.

"I warned you!" he yelled throwing his cards at her but she merely sliced them with her sword using quick fast movements.

"How'd you do that?!" Sho demanded.

"My katana is able to cut through anything with extreme precision." Ikaruga explained.

"Well that sword of yours won't scare me!" he said about to throw more cards at her when the floor beneath him cracked and his cards were sliced into pieces within his hands, "No…I can't move…!" he felt his body go numb.

"I just severed your nerves without cutting your clothing or flesh," Ikaruga told him, "Don't challenge my Mugetsu style." She then had a look of surprise when she saw the card holding Erza fall to the floor.

 **"** **Let me out of here!"** Erza demanded.

"I can't." Sho said from his position on the ground.

"Well well, what do we have here? I wondered where you were hiding Erza." Ikaruga said.

 **"** **You've gotta release me Sho! She's too powerful for you to take on by yourself!"** Erza told him.

"Don't worry about me," Sho said, "All that matters is that your safe. I cast a shielding spell on that card she can't harm you from the outside!"

"Is that so?" Ikaruga questioned getting in stance, "Let's test that theory shall we?" she said sheathing her sword a little.

 **"** **Your spell won't hold up against her! That's no ordinary sword she's wielding! Its magical!"** Erza told him.

"Your safe. I promise." He told her, "Trust me."

Ikaruga cut the card but Erza blocked the strike from within the card surprising Sho, "She can cut across the dimensional rift?!"

Ikaruga sent multiple strikes this time but Erza blocked every single one, the force sent Sho near a statue his back hitting it, "Sister!" there was a yellow light and Erza appeared out of the card her sword in hand.

"I suspected your attacks would weaken Sho's sealing spell," Erza stated her eyes closed but she soon opened them, "Allowing me to cut right through to freedom."

 _"_ _A sword that can cut through dimensions is amazing enough,"_ Sho thought looking at Erza with a smile, _"But her ability to use that power to her advantage is what makes her even more amazing."_

"You said your names Ikaruga? Well I didn't come all this way for you," Erza glared, "Begone."

Ikaruga smiled, "My apologies but I think I'll stay."

Erza watched as her armor was completely destroyed taking her and Sho by surprise.

"You seem surprised, a skilled warrior such as yourself should have seen that coming." Ikaruga mocked.

Erza glared at her.

"Your single minded focus on Jellal has rendered you a fledgling novice," Ikaruga stated, "Completely unaware to my katana flashing about you."

Erza sent her a menacing glare.

She smiled, "Yes, there's the look I've been looking for."

 _"_ _I've never seen her like this!"_ Sho thought.

"You may be skilled, but you don't stand a chance against me." Ikaruga taunted.

"You're my enemy and I will defeat you." Erza declared requiping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, "I always do."

Ikaruga got in stance, "I'd like to see you try."

Erza charged at her sending strike to strike and Ikaruga merely twirled around sending her own strikes. Erza backed off her, "Tenrin Sākuru Sōdo (Heaven's Wheel Circle Sword)!" she sent the swords around her towards Ikaruga.

"Mugetsu-Ryū: Yasha Senkū (Mugetsu Style: Yasha's Empty Flash)." Ikaruga slashed all the blades sent at her without having to touch the blades. The swords fell down useless at her feet.

"She cut through the swords!" Sho exclaimed.

Erza landed on the ground and as soon as she did Ikaruga sent a fast strike shattering her Heaven's Wheel Armor making her cry out.

Ikaruga prepared another attack, "Mugetsu-Ryū: Karura-en (Garuda Flame)." Creating fire from her blade she sent it at Erza who luckily activated her Flame Empress Armor just before the attack could hit.

"Ah…the Flame Empress Armor" Ikaruga stared, "Its highly resisted to flame attacks is it not? I'm impressed that you were able to requip so quickly." As soon as she said that Erza's Flame Empress Armor shattered, "How embarrassing to be so inappropriately dressed in that young man's presence. I suggest you adorn yourself with the most powerful armor you posses."

Sho stared at the woman, "What a monster."

A red magic circle appeared below Erza, "Rengoku no Yoroi (Purgatory Armor)! You'll regret your arrogance! When I'm through with you!" she stretched her hand out and another red magic circle appeared summoning a spiked mace to her side, "No one who's seen this armor lives to talk about it!"

"This is the most powerful armor in your collection?" Ikaruga questioned, "Let's test its limits."

Erza charged at her swinging her mace at Ikaruga sending her back a little, the woman attacking herself as Erza charged at her with blind rage. Ikaruga jumped in the air and slashed at the Purgatory Armor shattering it to pieces.

"I'm sorry, but you can't say I didn't warn you," Ikaruga told her, "You made a valiant effort but there's no armor in existence that my katana can not cut through, admit your defeat."

 _"_ _No…this can't be happening…its impossible…she can't lose."_ Sho thought shaking.

Erza stared at the woman requiping into something that had no armor, but instead it she wore a sarashi round the upper chest and a red hakama with yellow flame-like pattern at the bottom with black highlights, tied by white strings. Her hair was also tied up in a high ponytail at the back, with double-edged golden hilted katana's, "Seishin no Koromo (Clear Heart Clothing)."

Sho saw the new armor, _"What's she thinking? She must be out of her mind!"_ he thought.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Ikaruga questioned, "Why would you trade out your armor for an outfit made of regular cloth?"

"Requip!" Sho yelled.

"Is this peculiar choice of dress designed to mock me?" Ikaruga asked.

"What are you doing?! You don't stand a chance against her like that! I'm sure you've got all kinds of heavy-duty armor right?! You gotta stay strong!" Sho yelled.

"I can't do that…because I have never been strong." Erza told him, "Its all a lie. As a child I watched as those close to me suffered, I lost loved ones because I didn't have the strength to protect them. I tried to be strong, but when I was alone I couldn't hide my emotions. I decided that in order to convince everyone that I was strong I would hide my heart away inside a suit of armor. There, no one could see that it was broken."

She took a stance, "I wear armor to conceal my weakness from the rest of the world. Without it I've been too afraid to fight."

"Wear it or not, it makes no difference to me," Ikaruga stated, "I'll strike you down just the same."

"I thought my armor protected me, but it did more harm than good," Erza continued, "It shielded me from the pain, but it kept me distant from others. My heart was too guarded to connect with anyone…that is until I joined Fairy Tail. Everyone was so warm and caring that my cold shell began to crack and I began to feel emotion's again."

Sho had tears in his eyes, "Sister…"

"I can't rely on my armor anymore," Erza stated, "I know I'm strong enough to defeat you without it! Now!" both women stared at each other before charging for the final strike their swords clashing as soon as they were within reaching distance. They were on opposite sides of each other and soon one of Erza's katana blades broke apart.

Ikaruga laughed, "Our battle…is over." as soon as she said that her blade shattered becoming no more, "Most…impressive." She said falling to the ground.

"Sister…what you did was amazing!" Sho complimented.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I think so," he said.

Ikaruga laughed bitterly, "Defeat is quite bitter indeed. In all of my years I've only known the sweet taste of victory. It doesn't matter that you beat me because you and Jellal are both doomed to fail."

"What are you talking about?" Sho questioned.

"In fifteen minutes time," she raised her hand in the air, "The light of justice shall come raining from the sky and shall kill us all," she laughed again, "What a wretched haiku." She said her hand falling to the ground limp and dead, just like Ikaruga.

"The Etherion blast," Erza said turning to Sho, "Sho go find Simon and my Fairy Tail friends and get everyone as far away from the tower as possible."

"What? Sister." Sho said.

Erza smiled at him, "I know it's hard but will you do this for me…please?"

Sho blushed then nodded, "Yeah, but what about you?"

Erza walked away with a menacing glare on her face, "I'm going to settle things, once and for all." She walked away not noticing a silver eyeball that was watching the whole battle from start to finish. As soon as the red head walked away the eye disappeared.

 **With Lucy, Natsu, Simon, Gray, Happy, and Juvia**

Lucy had used the mark of the moon to find Erza's location and instead watched her battle with Ikaruga and saw her win against the sword woman. She dispelled the mark and sighed getting the attention of everyone else around her.

"So? How's Erza? Is she okay?" Gray asked.

Lucy looked at him, "She's fine…she won against the last member of Trinity Raven, the leader Ikaruga."

"Yes!" Happy cheered.

Juvia breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

Natsu crossed his arms with a grin, "Knew she'd win!"

Lucy nodded and transformed back to normal but Simon was looking at her curiously.

 _"_ _The magic she just used…I've never seen it before. Could this be the reason why Jellal has shown interest in her?"_ he thought.

Lucy stood up and looked at them, "I'm sure you guys know this already but she's on her way to Jellal's location. And as much as I want to believe Erza can defeat him on her own she'll still need help," she took a deep breath then continued, "Juvia, I saw a small boat outside the tower it's the same one we used to get here, take Gray and Happy outside with you."

Juvia nodded, "Okay."

"Hold on!" Gray interjected, "Why can't we stay here?!"

"Because you don't have enough magic to keep fighting, and I was only able to restore some of but the amount I wanted. If you stay here you'll just collapse from Magic Deficiency." Lucy explained.

Gray clenched his fists knowing she was right, he wanted to stay here and help them save Erza but he couldn't. So…he would have to leave the job up to Nastu and Lucy believing in them and knowing they could do it.

"I can count on you guys to save Erza right?" Gray asked.

Natsu grinned, "Well duh!"

Lucy smiled, "Don't worry Gray, we'll find Erza and bring her home with us."

The ice mage nodded and turned to Juvia, "Let's go."

Juvia nodded and followed after the ice mage, but Happy remained and stared at Natsu and Lucy prompting the girl to pick him up, "Happy we'll be okay just go with Gray and Juvia okay?"

Happy hesitated before following after Gray and Juvia seeing the cat go after the two mages Simon looked at them, "You told them to leave because you want to fight Jellal along with Erza don't you?"

"That obvious huh?" Lucy smiled, "Every member of Trinity Raven's been defeated which leaves the boss of this tower…Jellal."

Natsu cracked his knuckles, "Yeah, I know Erza said she wanted to take him on by herself but I want a piece of him myself."

Lucy clenched her fists, "Same here, I've got his location when I was scouting the place trying to find Erza. He's at the top of the tower waiting for us, and do I mean _us._ "

Natsu raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Erza, you, and me," she told him, "It looks like he has something planed for the two of us not just Erza."

Natsu growled, "Why does Jellal want you Lucy?"

She shook her head, "Don't know, so why don't we go find out? Erza's probably there already so we have to go. Now." She looked at Simon, "You coming with us?"

Simon nodded, "I am."

"Then lets go." Lucy said walking ahead of them knowing what path to take with Natsu and Simon following after her. The fire dragon slayer clenched his fist.

 _"_ _Jellal…first Erza, and now Lucy? If you think I'll let you do something to my friend and partner you've got another thing coming!"_ he thought.

 **With Erza & Jellal**

Jellal sighed and stood up from his chair having seen Erza arrive, "Don't tell me the games over already?"

Erza stopped walking, "You find that much pleasure in toying with the lives of others?"

"Between the moment of our birth and the time of our death there is only that game of emotions we call life," Jellal stated, "What could be more dreary than simply existing day after day?" he turned to her, "Its been a long time, hasn't it?"

She glared at him, "It certainly has. Sho and the others are no longer under your influence."

"That's fine with me, now that the tower of heaven's been completed I have no need for them." He told her.

She pointed her sword at him, "You don't seem too concerned it'll soon be destroyed."

"You mean by the Etherion?" he laughed.

"Your so carefree I can only assume you were bluffing." Erza said.

He removed his hood with a crazed look on hi face, "Is that so? The Etherion will rain down on us."

"I'm relieved to hear it," she said, "That just means I need to keep you occupied the next ten minutes," she took a stance, "And this nightmare will be over at last!"

His hand was swirling with dark red energy, "No! When the beam strikes your life will be sacrificed to Zeref! This has always been certain! You can not avoid fate Erza, this is your destiny."

 **With Lucy, Natsu, & Simon**

"To be honest with you, "Lucy spoke up suddenly, "Deep down I'd rather not help Erza in her fight with Jellal."

"What?! Why?!" Simon demanded.

She stopped walking, "Because…something tells me that deep down she wants to try to save Jellal."

Simon had his head down, "Your right, deep down in her heart she could never truly hate the boy she remembers from childhood. Jellal is cunning and knows how to play with her emotions."

"And not only that but the Magic Council plan on firing that Etherion blast eradicating everything and everyone within the tower." Lucy stated.

"Not to mention that Sho just told me we have ten minutes before it fires to our location." Simon said.

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"She told everyone to leave the tower so she could face him alone," Lucy looked up at the sky, "I already know what she plans on doing that's why despite how I might feel about her wanting to face him by herself I still can't bring myself to let her do that. Because she plans to give up her life, and when the blast comes it'll take them both down together," she looked at Simon, "Am I right?"

Simon nodded wordlessly.

"You should have said that to begin with!" Natsu yelled, "Lucy! Tell me where we can find Erza!"

"Mark of the Sun!" Lucy's appearance changed her whole body glowing, "I know where she is now, so just follow me okay?"

Natsu nodded, "Right!" the two of them took to the sky Simon watching them go with a smile.

"I believe in you both…please help her." Simon said watching them fly away.

 **With Erza & Jellal**

Erza and Jellal were going toe to toe with each other the red head not hesitating in her strikes her resolve guiding her, "You destroy the very thing you worked so hard to complete? What's the point?" she sliced his chessboard missing Jellal because he jumped out of the way.

"Why should I care about a pillow or two? After all their nothing but decorations." Jellal said.

"Maybe so, but the reason they're here…is because the others spent all those years building it for you!" Erza stated.

"How is it that you find fault in everything I say?" he asked, "I never forced them to work they chose to, they knew how important the tower was to me. And now at long last it's been complete!"

Tendrils appeared below Erza and it soon became a giant ball consuming her, believing he'd won he walked away only to stop when it was sliced to pieces, "I told you I cast off all my fears, including you." she reminded him slicing him in the chest sending him back.

 _"_ _This is not the weak girl I remember."_ He thought falling to the ground with Erza standing above hime with a menacing glare. She grabbed his arm pointing the tip of her sword at his throat.

That little girl who was once afraid of this man…she is no more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Ending the Nightmare & New Members!**


	16. Ending the Nightmare & New Members!

**(Song: FT OP4 R.P.G~ Rockin' Party Game by SuG)**

 **Yo Ho**

 **Kaji wo kire torikaji ippaide**

 **Yo Ho**

 **Uousaou ikina jinsei**

 **Hi ga ochiru koroni wa**

 **Shukkou no utage**

 **Sabishiku nanka nai ikiterya**

 **Mata dokkade aeru**

 **Mukai kaze buchinuki tabidate**

 **Namida namida kareru made**

 **Otoko nara tsuyogatte**

 **Tomo yo tomo yo**

 **Itsuno hi ka waratte**

 **Katai katai kizuna wo sa**

 **Tashikame aeru youni**

 **Ima kagayaki dasu mirai no**

 **Chizu wo saa tsukami tore**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erza who still had Jellal pinned to the ground wanted some answers out of him, and she wanted them now, "Why don't you tell me what your real goal is Jellal?"

Jellal gave her defiant glare.

"You and I both know that the R-System hasn't been completed," she told him, "Do you know what I've been doing? Since I left this place years ago? Researching it relentlessly, and I know that even though the tower itself is constructed exactly like the blueprints there's still one thing you don't have. A vital part to its completion."

"That's not true," he said, "Because your sacrifice will complete it."

"No, something even more basic than that," she said, "Magic energy."

"I don't think you realize how much magic energy you'd have to accumulate just to activate the R-System. You could gather every single wizard on the continent and you still wouldn't have enough power to pull it off," she explained, "This tower doesn't have the capacity to store that much magic energy within its walls, and you certainly can't do it on your own. I find it highly suspicious that you haven't tried to escape despite knowing the council's preparing to attack. What are you up to?"

"Only three more minutes until the Etherion fires." He stated.

She glared at him, "Answer me! You know your dream will never come true, so why are you willing to risk your life do you want to die?!" she questioned gripping his wrist hard making him wince, "If that's the case then we'll go together! I'll stay here to hold you down and won't let go to the bitter end!"

"To be honest, that doesn't sound so bad." He smiled.

She narrowed her eyes.

"I no longer have any control over my own body and soul, because I've been possessed by Zeref. I'm merely a puppet he's been manipulating in order to become flesh again."

"Your possessed by him?" Erza's tone was that of disbelief.

"I wasn't able to save myself, and not even my closet friends were there to come to my rescue. That's when I realized, there is no heaven nor does true freedom really exist. All of creation was finished before it began." he said.

 **Outside the tower**

The gang that was currently on the small boat noticed a bright light in the sky.

"What's that bright light?" Juvia questioned.

"Gotta be the Etherion." Wally said.

Happy's eyes widened, "Oh no…come on you guys…hurry up and get out of there now."

 **With Lucy and Natsu**

Lucy saw the bright light in the sky, "Looks like they fired the Etherion."

"Dammit!" Natsu gritted his teeth.

Lucy saw that the blast had fired off and created a barrier protecting them from the blast when it came at them.

 **With Erza & Jellal**

Erza looked around and saw they were still here and unharmed, "We're still alive?"

Jellal started chuckling getting Erza's attention, "What have you done?"

 **With the Others**

The rest gang from the boat saw the tower had changed its form, "A crystal?" Happy questioned.

"No, not a crystal. That's a lacrima." Gray observed.

"Do you think their alright? Maybe they survived the blast and are still alive." Juvia said hopefully.

 **With Lucy & Natsu**

Lucy dispelled the barrier she made and looked around, "A lacrima?"

Natsu looked around himself, "What in the heck just happened to this place?"

"Jellal must've needed the Magic council to fire the Etherion for another purpose," Lucy theorized, "And it must've been for this!"

He looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Lucy levitated them both and flew fast towards to where Erza and Jellal were, "There's no time for me to explain, but we need to hurry and get to Erza, now!"

"Right!" he agreed.

 _"_ _He needed the Magic Council to fire the Etherion to destroy the tower's outer shell and reveal this! Its true form! Erza's in danger!"_ she thought.

 **With Erza & Jellal**

"Your expression is priceless Erza." A familiar voice said from behind her making her turn around only to see Siegrain, "He is incapable of putting forth his real power right now, so he had to manipulate you in order to save himself."

"Siegrain!" she growled.

He walked towards them leisurely, "I don't understand what are you doing here?" she questioned.

He stopped not too far from her, "This reminds me of when we first met years ago, do you remember?" he walked over to Jellal.

"You accompanied Makarov to the Magic Council to summit a written apology for destruction of property." Jellal said.

Siegrain stopped next to him, "She attacked me out of nowhere, she must've mistaken me for you."

"I can't say I blame her," Jellal told him, "After all we do look alike."

"You refused to let up until I confessed to you that I was his twin, but still you were hostile towards me from that day forward." Siegrain reminded.

"What did you expect? If you truly cared about your brother you would have tried to stop him instead of helping cover his tracks! And I know you've been spying on me and reporting back to him!" Erza yelled.

"Is that so?" Jellal said.

"A mistake on my part." Siegrain said, "In retrospect perhaps I should have said something that would have convinced you that I was going to find Jellal and kill him. But my biggest mistake was running into you in the first place especially after the trouble I went through to become a council member."

"There's nothing worse than having to come up with excuses on the spot." Jellal told her.

"I get it, so the two of you have been conspiring this whole time." Erza said.

"Conspiring?" Jellal questioned.

"Not exactly." Siegrain said.

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that." Jellal said.

She saw that Siegrain's body became transparent much to her surprise.

"We're not twins, but two faces of one person. And we have been from the start." They said. The copy known as Siegrain fused with Jellal.

"But how is that possible? Was he just a projection?" she questioned.

Jellal smirked, "You never suspected for a moment we were one in the same."

"Then you're the one responsible for firing the Etherion! Did you work your way onto the council just for that?!" Erza demanded.

"I hope you enjoyed the freedom I granted you all those years ago, your release and everything after was all part of my plan to resurrect Zeref." Jellal told her.

Erza clenched her fist, "How can you live yourself knowing your entire life has been one big lie?!"

"Magic energy," he simply said, "I can feel it surging through my body."

 **With the Others**

"That giant lacrima is the R-System?" Gray questioned.

"Yeah, it's the first time I've seen it in action but I think that's what Jellal was talking about." Wally said.

Millianna looked at it with fear in her eyes, "Meow…its been activated."

Juvia looked at them, "So…does that mean Zeref is about to be resurrected?"

"We don't know," Sho said, "We may have helped Jellal build it but we've never seen it activated before."

Gray looked at the lacrima tower, "And now Natsu, Lucy, and Erza are trapped inside that thing."

"That's right…along with Simon with Jellal." Sho said.

 **With Lucy & Natsu **

Lucy and Natsu were flying fast towards Erza's location the blonde getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach something telling her to get to her friend and quickly.

Natsu noticed his best friends determined look, "Lucy, you okay?"

"Natsu," she said his name suddenly, "There's a strong possibility I'll have to go into my full sun form and when I do you might want to stand clear away from me."

He didn't like the way she said that, "Why…?"

She smiled, "Get ready Natsu I see Jellal right now!"

He looked ahead and saw it Jellal and saw Erza was being absorbed into something making him growl, "You get Erza! I've got Jellal!"

She grinned, "Got it!" she sped up and made Natsu go straight for Jellal, "He's all yours!"

"All right!" Natsu yelled catching Jellal off guard sending a fire punch to his face the blue haired man blocking just in time, "Erza's an important part of our Fairy Tail family! I won't let you touch her!"

Lucy pulled Erza out of whatever was trying to absorb her, "That's right, don't mess with Fairy Tail…Jellal."

Lucy had Erza's head in her lap looking down at her with a gentle smile, but Erza looked surprised to see them, "Natsu…Lucy…"

"You look like you've seen better days," the blonde smiled down at the red head restoring some of her magic energy even with the binds on her.

Natsu walked over to them, "Geez, what are you doing hanging around with this loser? If we don't hurry and get back to work Lucy's not gonna be able to pay her rent."

Lucy sighed, "And just what does my rent have to do with any of this?"

"Sorry, but I can't move." Erza told them.

"No way!" Natsu yelled out in disbelief the grinned wickedly tickling her while Lucy was finished restoring some of her energy making her laugh, "Time for some serious payback."

Erza laughed, "St-stop! Lu-Lucy make him stop!"

"Hmmm, I don't know if I should," Lucy smiled, "After all I think you need to be punished for being a bad girl."

"Hah! Lucy agrees with me! Punishment time!" Natsu grinned.

"Th-this is serious so quit goofing off stop it!" Erza laughed then looked serious, "You two have got to get out of here as fast as you can."

"We ain't leaving since you can't do the fighting yourself we'll just have to do it for ya." Natsu told her.

"Natsu's right, besides you've done enough fighting for one day Erza let us handle it from here." Lucy said.

"You can't…he's too powerful…besides the two of you don't know anything about him." Erza told them.

"Who says we need to know the guy to beat him up?" Natsu questioned.

Erza's right eye had a tear falling out of it, "Please…just this once do as I ask you…"

Lucy put her hand over the woman's eyes, "We can't do that Erza…the one who needs to do what their asked right now is you. We'll fight Jellal then we'll all go home…together."

The red head's bottom lip trembled and Natsu took Erza from Lucy picking her up, "What are you doing?"

"Honesty…I don't know you all that well either," he told her, "But I can still…" he cocked his fist back and sent it towards her gut knocking her out, …Take you down." this took Jellal by surprise.

Natsu put her down gently on the ground prompting Lucy to walk over to her unconscious form and set her up right on a nearby lacrima, "I'm not gonna lie, but I saw that coming and I didn't try to stop you."

He grinned, "Were you going to do the same thing?"

"Close, I was going to hit her in the back of the neck but I guess your way will have to do." Lucy confessed.

"Your even foolhardily than the rumor make you out to be," Jellal spoke up having been quite for so long, "What kind of sick satisfaction do you get from striking a defenseless friend?"

Lucy gave him a side glance, "That's the pot calling the kettle black now isn't it?"

He looked at her, "Fair enough."

"I had to do it," Natsu responded, "Because she was crying," his fist was encased in fire, "She looked so weak and fragile her voice was trembling with fear. I don't wanna see Erza like that; I've always looked up to her as a strong warrior," soon his whole body was on fire, "And as soon as she wakes up from this nightmare I want her to feel like her old self again."

Lucy closed her eyes her body bursting with solar energy, "I agree…I want this nightmare of hers to end too, so why don't we make that happen?"

"Hell ya!" Natsu glared fiercely at Jellal, "If you wanna get to her you'll have to go through us!"

Lucy's hands were encased in solar energy, "Exactly! Show us just how strong you are…Jellal!"

"Is that a challenge?" Jellal questioned, "Consider my interest peaked I would love to witness the power of a dragon slayer and a member of the Heartfilia clan."

Natsu charged at him first sending fire punch at him making Jellal counter it with his own fist but the pink haired boy sent a flame kick to an unsuspecting Jellal sending him backwards. But Natsu didn't let up because he came at him again sending punch after punch then sent rapid fire kicks, "Karyū no Yokugeki (Fire Dragon's Wing Attack)!" he sent a stream of fire towards his arms and fired it at Jellal, but he wasn't done, "Karyū no Kagizume (Fire Dragon's Claw)!" he brought his foot down on Jellal's head sending him into one of the lacrima's, "Karyū no Hōkō (Fire Dragon's Roar)!" he sent a torrent of flames at him resulting in an explosion.

Lucy was right by his side, "Natsu."

"I know, he's not down yet." Natsu said. As if to prove his point Jellal emerged from the fire his jacket was no more but he was completely unharmed.

"Is that the best you can do?" Jellal taunted, "I expected more from you…Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel."

Natsu was surprised he knew about his father.

"And I didn't forget about you Lucy Heartfilia of the Heartfilia clan."

She narrowed her eyes, "Well aren't you knowledgeable? Frankly it annoys me."

Jellal brought his up his fist; "I was hoping to get a taste of the destructive might of a dragon slayer before I started ripping you to shreds with my bare hands," he clenched his fist, "But if that's all you got then I won't waste my time."

Lucy put a hand on Natsu's shoulder making him look at her, "Step back and let me have a turn."

He looked at his partner with an unsure look, but nodded anyway, "Be careful."

She smiled, "Aren't I always?" the blonde walked in front of him giving Jellal a blank look.

"Ah yes," he smirked, "Lucy Heartfilia, I looked you up but it was definitely hard especially since you aren't registered within the Magic Council's database. I'm curious to know why."

"Why would I waste my time answering your question when you don't even realize that your nothing more than a puppet being controlled by a _normal_ wizard and not Zeref like you originally thought." Lucy stated coldly.

Natsu's eyes grew wide, "What?"

Jellal frowned at her, "And what is that suppose to mean?"

She closed her eyes, "You heard me, so I don't think I need to repeat myself," her hands lit up with solar energy, "Since you had the audacity to make Erza cry and make my partner angry with your callous words I think I'll burn you to death, how does that sound?" as if teleporting she was already in front of him but he had other plans.

"Tentai Mahō: Mītia (Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor)!" his whole body glowed yellow and he moved around at fast speeds appearing behind Lucy preparing to hit her in the back she merely side stepped and grabbed his arm spinning him around before letting him go only for him to move around at fast speeds again. He came at her trying to send a punch or a kick but Lucy dodged it every time as if predicting his movements.

Natsu saw his partner dodge Jellal's Meteor spell with ease in awe, "She's dodging every one of his attacks…"

"Indeed." A voice said next to him making the dragon slayer look in that general direction.

"Hey its you!" Natsu said.

Simon nodded towards him then saw Erza was knocked out probably by Salamander he thought then looked back to watch Lucy's fight with Jellal, "Its amazing, she's able to dodge his attacks almost as if she already knows what he's going to do…and her face…she's so calm."

Natsu shook his head, "Nah, she only looks calm but trust me she's definitely pissed off at Jellal for what he did to Erza. She's just waiting to see what he'll do before going all out."

"Going all out?" Simon questioned.

"Lucy's only using the mark of one of her forms, but when she goes into full form that's when things get interesting." Natsu told him.

Simon said no more instead he focused on the battle going on between the girl and Jellal.

Lucy sent a punch at Jellal only for him to use meteor to dodge it, _"So I was right, he's getting faster."_ She thought.

He appeared behind her, "Let's see you dodge _this!"_ he sent rapid punches at her only for the girl to send a few of her own matching his perfectly without looking tired out or anything prompting him to jump back away from her, "Damn you! You won't get in my way!" he yelled his body engulfed in yellow magical aura.

Lucy looked at him calmly her own body engulfed magical aura, "You seem to have done some research on my clan at some point, but it looks like you didn't do a good thorough search as you thought you did."

"What are you talking about?!" he demanded.

The air around them started to feel hot almost sweltering to the point where it even bothered Natsu of all people!

"What's going on?! The whole place feels like a sauna!" Simon observed.

Natsu's eyes widened, "Lucy…she's about to go full form!"

Jellal felt the temperature rise with heat and thought it was Natsu but when he saw it wasn't him he looked back at Lucy, "Are you doing this?!"

She ignored him completely, "Anyone who hurts our family or nakama…will face our wrath over ten fold!" a magic circle appeared below her, "Wakusei Mahō: Taiyō Fōmu (Planetary Magic: Sun Form)!" she engulfed in solar energy the mark of the sun appearing on her chest, it being orange with an orange circle in the middle with sun fires around it, her eyes turning yellow. Her hair turned orange in a low ponytail that was draped over her shoulder and went down to her waist, her clothes changed as well she was now sporting marigold sleeves that were secured around her upper arm by sun rings the sleeves being long. She was wearing a marigold dress that had a split in the front of it with a sun ring wrapped around her waist. She now sported marigold boots the tip and heel being white with sun rings around her ankles, with sun earrings and had a sun ring around her head.

As soon as her transformation was complete her body was radiating with solar energy that was hotter than Natsu's flames!

Jellal took a step back, "What is this? So much power…"

Natsu was staring at his partner, "No way…this her sun form? It's freaking strong!"

"I've never felt such strong magical energy before," Simon said his eyes shaking, "Its almost inhuman!"

 **With the Others**

The others who were still within Juvia's water sphere saw the bright solar light feeling the magic energy.

"Wh-what was that…?" Wally questioned.

"Meow, so much magic." Millianna observed.

Sho couldn't believe his eyes, "No way…"

Happy touched the water bubble with both paws, "Its her…I can feel it…its Lucy's magic!"

Juvia nodded both hands on chest, "It is…I can feel it, this warmth is Lucy. I shouldn't be able to feel it but I can."

Gray clenched his fists, "Yeah…same here. Lucy's probably fighting Jellal right now in one of her forms and this one's magic energy feels strong."

Happy smiled wit tears in his eyes, "You can do it you guys…I believe in you."

 **With Lucy, Natsu, Simon, Erza & Jellal**

Lucy stared at Jellal taking in his reaction at her full sun form, "I'm not surprised you feel uncomfortable round my full form. The heat radiating from my body is enough to make any wizard feel somewhat…intimidated."

Jellal scoffed, "I fear nothing."

She closed her eyes, "Is that so? Your emotions betray you quite easily Jellal."

Erza woke up when she felt a surge of magic energy and saw Lucy's sun form, "So much power…it's higher than Jellal's!"

Lucy stretched her hand out to the left side of her, "Now then…I think its time I destroyed this eyesore." She sent a giant solar ball at the tower destroying half of it completely like it was nothing.

"Holy!" Natsu yelled.

"She destroyed half the tower in one blow just like that?!" Simon cried out in disbelief.

Lucy smirked at him, "What's the matter? You seem upset that I destroyed some of your precious tower."

Jellal clenched his fist, "Now I'm angry! I didn't spend years building this tower just have it torn down! I won't let you!"

"I could honestly care less how you feel about it right now," Lucy told him, "I find this tower to be an eyesore so it's only natural that I destroy it."

He growled, "I'll make you pay!" he crossed both arms and brought them above his head a yellow magic circle appearing.

"Whoa! Something weirds going on with his magic! It's making me feel sick!" Natsu yelled.

Erza saw her shadow, "Why's my shadow moving towards the light…that spell! It could kill Lucy!"

"And now! I'll plunge in the infinite darkness Heartfilia!" Jellal declared a giant black orb gathering above him, "Arutearisu (Altairis)!" he sent it at Lucy who stood there calmly.

"LUCY!" Natsu and Erza cried out.

Lucy brought her hand up an orange magic circle appearing, "Taiyō…Furea (Solar…Flare)." She sent an eruption of intense high energy at the attack meeting it and cancelling it out causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared it showed an unharmed Lucy.

"Lucy!" both Natsu and Erza yelled running towards her as did Simon she looked at them and smiled.

"You okay?!" Natsu asked checking her for injuries.

"Since I'm still standing then yes I'm okay." Lucy stated.

Erza sighed out with relief, "Thank goodness…"

"I must admit I was worried what would happen but you came out okay." Simon smiled.

"I appreciate your concern," she looked up at Jellal, "He appears to not share the same sentiment as you all though."

They looked and saw Jellal looked shocked to see that she had canceled out his spell.

Natsu grinned, "Bet he didn't see that coming!"

"Judging by his face I'd say you're absolutely correct on that one." Simon agreed.

"Stay on your guards he's about to attack again!" Erza warned.

Lucy closed her eyes releasing a sigh, "He's starting to annoy me, a lot. Simon get Erza to a safe distance so me and Natsu can wrap this up okay?"

He nodded, "Right." Picking up a protesting Erza they went over to stay as far away from the battle as possible.

 _"_ _I'm counting on you both to end this nightmare once and for all…good luck you two."_ Simon thought.

"You annoying little pests! It doesn't matter that you canceled my spell because none of you will be leaving this tower alive!" Jellal declared.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy and Natsu bellowed sending a punch and kick to his face sending him crashing into the tower making him cry out in pain.

Jellal and Erza saw that Natsu was eating and Ethernano shard with Lucy standing next to him watching him do it.

 _"_ _I can't believe this…he's eating the Ethernano from the Etherion blast!_ Jellal thought.

As Natsu swallowed it his whole body was glowing and power was surging through him gathering the rest of the Etherion around him he sent a huge blast of it towards Jellal who jumped out of the way only for Lucy to appear in front on sending another kick to his face sending him hurling towards the ground. Meanwhile Natsu's whole body burst into flames a fire dragon can be seen surrounding him and his eyes glowed red scales appearing on his face.

 _"_ _No…his body absorbed the magic energy from the Ethernano!"_ Jellal thought.

Natsu was surrounded in orange flames and charged at Jellal planting his knee in his jaw sending him back, but Natsu wasn't done he leapt onto a nearby pillar and came at him again, "You tried to kill Lucy!" he punched him sending him into the ground sending him a few down from the tower, "And made Erza cry! I'm not gonna let you get away with that!"

Jellal cried out in pain.

"HURT THEM AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Natsu bellowed.

"Your friends don't scare me!" Jellal said using Meteor to escape the dragon slayer's hold, "You'll never be able to catch me at this rate and speed!" he smirked but it soon disappeared when he saw the dragon slayer come at him with great speed planting his fist in his stomach sending them back up the tower.

"I won't lose! Not to you!" he sent a kick towards Natsu who blocked it easily, "I'm destined to create a land of freedom! I know because in my darkest hour I could hear lord Zeref calling out to me! He told me he could make all my dreams come true and I believe him! There's a reason I'm the only human who can sense Zeref's presence because I am the chosen one! Once he's been resurrected we'll work together to create a land that's truly free!"

"And your gonna do that by taking the rights of everyone else's in the world?!" Natsu yelled.

Jellal sent projectiles at him, "If that's what has to be done in order to change this world to be a better place then so be it!"

Natsu glared at him.

"I couldn't care less what happens to feeble minded fools like you!" Jellal said casting another spell that they all recognized.

"He's casting the Abyss Break!" Erza said, "But why?! You'll destroy the tower so many died to create!"

"This tower means nothing! Now that I've done I can build another in half the time! Lord Zeref! Your hour is near!" Jellal then felt the wound Erza gave him before this all started to effect him making him lose concentration. He then saw Natsu fly at him.

"YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO BE FREE! NOT AS LONG AS YOUR POSSESSED BY THAT SPIRIT! WHY'RE YOU LETITNG HIM MANIPULATE YOU?!" Natsu shouted the form of a fire dragon taking form around him and at Jellal, "YOU CAN DO IT JELLAL! FREE YOURSELF!" he punched him right in the face sending him crashing down into the tower destroying it. In a crater not too far from them was an unconscious Jellal.

Lucy, Erza, and Simon saw the display the blonde had a smile on her face while Erza and Simon had looks of awe.

 _"_ _So this is the power…that was hidden within him. The true form of a dragon slayer."_ Erza thought.

Lucy smiled, "Jellal said he wanted to witness a Natsu's dragon slayer magic, and now he has. The nightmare…is finally over."

"Yes…it is." Simon agreed with a smile.

 **(Song: FAIRY TAIL Main Theme –Slow ver.-)**

 _"_ _He was able to defeat Jellal."_ Erza thought.

Lucy walked up to Natsu and smiled the boy giving her a smile himself.

 _"_ _I can't believe that after all these years the nightmare is over,"_ Erza smiled, _"Now Sho and the others can finally be free."_

Simon smiled at the red head who smiled back at him hugging the large man without any hesitation, "Its over…its finally over…"

He smiled, "Yes it is…"

Natsu had collapsed on Lucy completely tired out having consumed all that Ethernano and it giving him a power boost in order to defeat Jellal. She smiled down at her partner hugging and running her fingers through his hair, "You did it Natsu…you ended Erza and others nightmare. I knew you could do it." she felt the tower around them begin to shake and glow, as did Erza and Simon.

 **(End Song)**

"What's going on?" Erza demanded.

"Its all the Ethernano," Lucy told her walking towards them with Natsu on her back, "Having it contained here in this tower is dangerous. It's going to burst and wipe everything around it out." Simon took Natsu from her much to her relief.

"Then we need to get out of here!" Erza said.

Lucy stuck her hand out and orange orb containing Jellal was brought towards them.

"Your bringing Jellal with us?" Simon questioned.

Lucy shook her head, "No," she lifted it in the air the man disappearing from them, "I sent him somewhere else far away from here, wherever he ends up is not my problem nor is it my concern, come on lets go."

Erza and Simon nodded, the red head giving the blonde a silent thank you for saving Jellal. Despite everything that's happened she truly did believe him when he said he was being possessed and Lucy had confirmed it herself. She was semi-conscious to hear her when she said that Jellal had really been possessed but not by Zeref, but a normal mage who made him _think_ he was.

They proceeded to run out around the tower avoiding the blasts that were coming out of the floor.

Lucy clicked her teeth, _"The lacrima can't contain this much magic energy! It's transforming! I can't even imagine how much destructive magic it has! Even if we made it outside the tower we'd still be caught in the explosion! So what should we do?"_ she thought. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw something that might help, _"That's it! If I fuse my body with the magic energy inside the lacrima I might be able to control it and keep it from exploding! And since I'm in my sun form which is energy based it'll work!"_ she stopped and looked at the thing.

Erza and Simon stopped running noticing the blonde had stopped in her tracks, "Lucy? What's wrong?"

The blonde smiled sadly stretching her hand out an energy sphere engulfing them, "Lucy?! What is this?! What are you doing?!" Erza demanded.

As if sensing what that his partner was about to do something stupid he woke up and saw Lucy preparing to stick her hand into the lacrima, "Lucy…"

She flinched and looked at him, "Natsu."

"What are you doing? I don't get it. Are you trying…to go inside that thing?" he questioned.

"I am…it's the only way to stop it." Lucy told him.

"What are you talking about? Stop what?" Natsu asked then felt the tower start to shake again.

" _That_ …it's the Ethernano, if it continues to gain power the lacrima won't be able to contain it and the whole place will explode," she explained to him calmly, "But if I fuse my body with the magic energy I can prevent that from happening."

"You can't!" Erza yelled, "Its too dangerous!"

"Erza's right! Besides there's a strong possibility your body will be destroyed if you do!" Simon stated.

"I'm not gonna let you do that! There's gotta be another way to stop it!" Natsu told her.

Lucy stuck her whole arm inside the liquid lacrima making her wince a little.

"Lucy!" he got off Simon's back and tried to get to her but she had them blocked off to her by the sphere she had around them.

"I promise I'll stop it there's no need to worry," she told them putting half her body in there, "I'll make sure you guys get out of here alive."

"Don't do it!" Natsu yelled banging on the energy sphere.

 **(Song: Kizuna)**

Lucy smiled, "I have to…I'm really grateful that you brought me to Fairy Tail Natsu. Thanks to you I got to meet Gray, Erza, Mira, Levy, and everyone else in Fairy Tail. I had been alone on my own not even knowing what the word "nakama" meant at all, it felt like such a foreign word to me. But meeting you and everyone in the guild I understand the meaning of it, I can't begin to tell you guys just how much you all mean to me…thank you so much."

"Lucy…" Natsu said sadly.

"I can't imagine my life without Fairy Tail i want everyone around me to have a happy future, and if it means my loved ones get to live on then I'll gladly give my life for them." And with that with her free hand she pushed them all away from her and outside the tower.

"Lucy! Don't do it please!" Erza yelled with tears in her eyes, Simon holding her tightly.

Natsu continued to bang on the sphere, "No way! Come out of there right now! Don't go! LUCY!" they were soon all the way out of the tower much to her relief.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy said the tears in her eyes falling down freely, "Please watch everyone for me okay?" she was then consumed by the lacrima.

 _"_ _Even if you can't see or hear me just know that I'll always be by your side."_ Her whole body glowed, as did the lacrima it shined so brightly they were able to see it from outside the tower.

Natsu saw it the tears in his eyes falling from his face, "LUCY!"

The magic energy began to shoot up from the tower instead of exploding the tower being no more, the only thing that was heard was Happy's wailing, Juvia crying into Gray's chest, as did Millianna who was crying in Wally's and Erza crying into Simon's, Sho looked away with tears in his eyes, and Natsu screamed out in pain of having failed his partner.

 **(End Song)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy felt content for some reason, maybe its because she gave her life to save her friends or something. She felt someone running their finger through her hair and there was a possibility she was in someone's lap.

 **"** **My my, what an interesting girl you are."** A voice that sounded feminine said with amusement.

Lucy's eyes shot wide open and saw that she was being looked down on by a woman who was wearing a white hood that was covering half of her face, and she was…smiling at her.

"Who are you…?" Lucy asked.

The woman smiled, **"I'm afraid I can't tell you that child."** Her voice almost sounded like it wasn't human.

"I can't move my body at all…does that mean I'm dead?" Lucy wondered.

The woman chuckled in amusement, **"No child, I assure you that you are very much alive. I have seen to that."**

"Then where…?"

 **"** **Before you ask where we are, let me ask you something. Why is it that you did what you did knowing that you might not survive?"** she asked.

Lucy closed her eyes, "Because…for the first time in my life I have people that I want to protect, and I would forgive myself if I let them die."

The woman looked down at the girl, **"I want to show you something."** She brought her hand up a white magic circle appeared their surroundings changed into that a funeral being held at the Fair Tail guild the rain falling down hard on the people gathered there outside. Lucy saw a headstone that had a statue of a woman in celestial robes raising a key above her head then she saw what was carved into the headstone.

 **Lucy Heartfilia, X767-X784**

"Is that…me?"

The woman nodded, **"What we are seeing right now is your funeral currently taking place."**

"Lucy Heartfilia touched many lives in this world," Makarov spoke solemnly, "With a heart as huge and boundless as the sky above. Her noble spirit shone vibrantly as she protected those she dearly loved. She moved with the grace of a fluttering fairy, and her exquisite beauty rivaled that of Mother Nature herself. It's a painful reminder that love can give you strength, but losing love can render you powerless," Master Makarov began to shake, "We'll miss you…"

Lucy looked at him sadly, "Master…"

"Our Fairy Tail family will never be the same," he sniffed.

Yajima soon showed up as did Porlyusica Fairy Tail's healer the old woman looked down right heart broken having seen Lucy's grave. Yajima approached with a Wizard Saint emblem in his hand and put it on the grave, "The magic council has given her the title of one of the Ten Wizard Saints," he said bitterly, "Arrogant blowhards."

Makarov said nothing and merely nodded in agreement.

"I've had enough!" Natsu yelled.

Everyone saw the pissed off look on his face as he approached, "I can't just stand back and watch you go through with this!"

"Natsu…" Lucy said.

The woman smiled down at the boy knowing who he was.

Natsu picked up the Wizard Saint emblem and broke it much to Makarov and Erza's shock, "Just what do you think your doing young man?!"

"Natsu please calm down!" Erza yelled.

"How dare you!" Gray growled running towards the slayer.

Natsu glared at him, "We all know that Lucy isn't dead!"

"This is already hard enough! Please stop!" Erza pleaded.

"There's no way that she could be!" he yelled.

Gray, Macao, and Wakaba tackled him down to the ground.

"Why can't you face the truth Natsu?! She's gone!" Erza yelled.

"Let go of me!" Natsu demanded, "I know Lucy's still alive!"

Lucy couldn't help it and started crying the woman rubbing her hair again, **"You sacrificed yourself because you thought it would make the future better for them, but I'm afraid you did the opposite my child. I know you wanted to save them and wanted them to go about their lives happily, but you only succeeded in hurting them."**

Lucy who felt movement in her body embraced the woman who returned it with a smile, **"Do you realize how foolish you've been to do such a stupid thing?"**

Lucy nodded.

She smiled, **"Then…I think its time for you to go back."** As if to prove her words a bright light appeared erasing the sad scene the woman and Lucy looked up and saw it was a hand, **"Looks like your escorts here to get you, sit up child and take that hand so you can go back."**

Lucy sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded reaching her hand out so she could grasp it, which she did. Once the two hands connected it pulled her up immediately the woman smiled at the girl, **"One last thing…I will always be watching over you never forget that, oh yes I almost forgot to tell you my name didn't I? Its…"**

 ** _"…_** ** _."_**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy woke up and saw water all around her, "Where am I…?" she heard footsteps and saw it was her friends along with Erza's friends running towards her.

"LUCY!" they all yelled with happy looks on their faces.

"This is…" she looked at her hand clenching and unclenching it a few times to reassure herself that she was indeed still alive, "…Guess this means I'm still alive." She looked up and saw Natsu was carrying her in his arms.

 _"_ _Natsu…so it was you who saved me then huh? Even though I was lost in that sea of magic energy you were still able to find me."_ Lucy thought tears swelling up in her eyes.

Natsu fell to his knees, "I feel the same way you do."

She looked at him then remembered what she said.

 _"_ _I can't imagine my life without Fairy Tail."_

"And I know everyone else does too," He bumped their foreheads together, "Promise me you won't do something like that again."

"I won't." she said.

"Promise me!" Natsu yelled with tears falling from his eyes.

She removed her forehead from his and pulled him in for a hug which he returned immediately nuzzling her neck with his nose as if confirming she was still here alive with him, "I promise…thank you…Natsu." They broke the hug and stood up together Natsu helping her because she was having a hard time standing up, "You taught me something very important today. You don't die for your friends…you live for them." She turned towards the rest of their friends and was immediately tackled into a hug by Happy, Erza, and Juvia.

 _Because their future…wouldn't be as happy without you in it._

Unknown to her the same woman from before was smiling down at her, **_"Yes, that's right…their future is more happier with you there with them. Never forget that…Lucy."_** And with that she disappeared.

 **At the Hotel**

Natsu was busy snoring like a log in his red boxers his upper body covered in bandages, as were his arms.

"You think he's gonna be okay?" Gray asked from his sitting position at a table with Erza, Lucy was in the bed next to the slayer with Happy sitting near her side.

Lucy smiled, "He's been sleeping for the last three days, but that's to be expected seeing as how he ate Ethernano. I'm still a little tired myself."

Happy nodded, "I bet, you could barely stand when we found you guys."

She looked at him, "Speaking of which how did you know where to find us?"

"Natsu said he heard a woman's voice telling him to come and get you, so he took off really fast we were lucky to even be able to catch up to him." Happy explained.

"I see…" she looked up at the ceiling.

 _"_ _It was probably that woman."_ She thought.

"Seriously eating all the Ethernano then being reduced to this. What a moron." Gray said.

Natsu sat up, "Say that again and I'll smack ya!"

"Your awake!" Happy said.

He then plopped back down on the bed passed out sleep again making Happy sweat-drop and Lucy giggle.

A tick mark appeared on Gray's head, "That punk woke up just to pick a fight with me?!"

Erza smiled, "I know I've already said this, but I'm sorry for causing such trouble."

Lucy smiled at the red head, "Erza its fine, you don't have to keep apologizing to us."

The red head looked at Gray, "Where's your friend I wanted to thank her."

"You talking about Juvia? She left a little while ago, she wanted to go to Fairy Tail and talk to gramps about signing up with the guild." He told her.

Erza looked down and smiled, "I see…"

 **Outside the Hotel**

"Its not like we ever meant to hurt ya or nothing." Wally said.

"We're really sorry about everything." Millianna apologized.

Erza looked down, "I should apologize to you, I left you in the tower for all those years. I hope you can forgive me."

"We've already forgiven you sis." Sho said.

"But if I had gone back and saved you all of you then none of this would have happened." She said.

Simon put his hand on her head, "The fault is not yours Erza, what matters now is that Jellal's been defeated and the tower is no more."

She looked up and smiled at the man, "Your right…by the way you could join Fairy Tail give the guild life a try."

"Seriously?!" Wally exclaimed.

"You sure that's okay?" Millianna asked.

"Of course but I don't wanna put any pressure on you, so I'll let you think I over for a bit." Erza told them.

Wally and Millianna smiled at each other, "I don't know about you but I'm pretty sold on the idea already."

Millianna raised her arm in the air, "There'd be a new adventure everyday!"

Erza smiled, "If we could all stay together that would make me very happy," she walked towards them and walked towards the hotel, "Let's head back to the hotel I haven't had the chance to properly introduce you to the others." There was a strong wind that blew towards her and a voice called out.

 _"_ _You have grown strong…Erza."_

She looked back, "Jellal…?" she closed her eyes and smiled, _"It must've been my imagination."_

Later Lucy explained to Erza that there must've been some kind of force that saved her and prevented the tower from exploding in her place but she couldn't be too sure herself. Erza nodded in understand just happy to have the blonde back with them safe and alive.

Lucy looked out the window to her balcony, "No matter how you look at it Jellal was nothing more than a pawn to the person who possessed him in the first place, and it wasn't Zeref at all. That level of possession was casted by an ordinary wizard who's probably at Wizard Saint level…but who?" she couldn't contemplate on it any further because her door was slammed open revealing a worried Erza.

"Lucy!"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Sho and the others are?"

She shook her head, "No, not since dinner."

"I can't find them anywhere." She walked in the room.

"You don't think they'd leave without saying goodbye do you?" Lucy wondered.

"I'm sure that's it." Erza sighed.

Lucy was about to ask why when she felt her eyes glow yellow and she could see the outside where Erza's friends were having sensed their magic energy something she couldn't do before. Having sensed them her eyes returned to normal, "Their on the shore…"

Erza looked at her, "What?"

"I think they might be on the beach…" she repeated.

The red head nodded, "Okay, grab Natsu and Gray and tell them to get the fire works ready and meet me at the beach." She said walking out of the room leaving a confused Lucy behind.

"Just now…I used Magic Sensor. I've never been able to do that before." she looked at her hands then outside, "Did she…give this ability to me?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After sending Erza's friends off with a tearful farewell the gang boarded a train back to Magnolia and home of their guild Fairy Tail. When they arrive at the guild they saw it was complete looking completely different.

"Wow!" Happy stared in awe.

"Well this is a surprise." Erza said.

"They finished building it?!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed.

"Well there it is Fairy Tail's new guild hall!" Gray said.

They all walked inside and noticed the new changes to the guild, "Are you kidding me? We've got a café now?" Gray observed.

Natsu looked completely dumbfounded.

"Looks like we have a gift shop too." Lucy saw Max by Fairy Tail Goods Shop store.

"Hey there," Max greeted, "Glad you guys made it back okay, what's new?"

Happy flew over to him, "They got you working the gift shop Max? It's been awhile since we've seen you around the guild."

Max scratched his cheek with a smile, "Well master made me go back to school because he wanted me to take business classes."

Lucy walked over to them, "These are some interesting items you have here Max." she complimented.

Max smiled at her, "Thanks Lucy! Oh hey Lucy! I'm glad you're here I've got something to show you!"

She blinked then saw he was pulling something out and it was a figurine of her, "Oh! It's a mini me!"

Happy picked it up, "Wow!"

"That's not all! Watch this!" Max said poking the figurine it transforming into Lucy's full Mercury form much her teammates surprise.

"Holy! How the hell did you manage to make it do that?" Gray asked.

Max grinned, "They've been selling off the shelves like hotcakes!" he poked it again and it transformed into her Venus form.

Lucy was taken back by it, "How did you know about my Mercury and Venus forms?"

"Oh that's easy! Natsu and Happy would talk about them all the time in the guild saying that each one looked badass!" Max smiled.

She looked at the two who smiled, "I see…"

 **Inside the Guild**

Going inside they saw everything looked different from what it was originally with ne tables, chairs, and other items.

"Wow! So pretty!" Happy stared in awe.

"Your right about that Happy." Lucy agreed.

Erza nodded, "I can get use to this."

Gray noticed that Natsu was pouting, "Hey man, what's wrong?"

Natsu grimaced, "I'm not good with change."

Levy waved over at Lucy, "Its so good to have you back Lu-chan!"

Lucy looked over at the bluenette, "Hey Levy-chan!"

"Isn't this awesome? Guess what? Now we've got a swimming pool behind the bar!" Levy smiled.

"That's good!" she smiled.

"Its just not the same." Natsu pouted.

"And we've even got a game room down in the basement. Reedus and the others are playing at a pool table." Levy said.

Lucy's ear twitched at the mention of pool table and looked at it like a hawk, "I'll be laying it from now on." She stated.

"I don't like it." Natsu grumbled.

"But the biggest change is upstairs because now everybody's allowed to go up to the second floor." Levy showed them seeing Elfman giving them salute welcoming them back.

"Master actually lets more of us go in S-Class quests, but only if an S-Class wizard agrees to go along." Levy told them.

"Well I'm glad you dunderheads made it back safely." Makarov smiled at them.

"Master." Erza smiled.

"I'd like you to meet Fairy Tail's newest member Juvia, isn't she a cutie?" Makarov grinned.

Juvia bowed, "I can't wait to work with you!"

Gray laughed, "So you actually made it in huh?"

"Thanks so much for helping us in Akane." Erza thanked.

Juvia smiled, "No I should be thanking you! Because now I've found a new guild!"

"I'm glad, welcome Juvia." Lucy smiled.

Juvia smiled back, "Its good to be here Lucy, but just remember Gray is my darling!"

Lucy gave the ice mage a side glance and smirked, "Darling huh?"

He looked away a small blush on his cheeks.

"We've also added another new member to the guild someone you might recognize." Makarov told them making them look behind them only to freeze on the spot seeing who it was.

"What?! Him?! Are you kidding me?!" Gray yelled.

Sitting there at a table glaring at them was none other than Gajeel Redfox former member of Phantom Lord; he was also sporting a black guild mark on his left shoulder.

"Gajeel!" Natsu took up a fighting stance.

"Why'd you let him in here gramps?!" Gray demanded also taking a stance.

Juvia got in between them, "Calm down! I asked him to come along with me!"

Erza glared at him murderously, "I don't mind Juvia, but he's the one responsible for destroying our guildhall!" Gajeel looked away from them.

"Now now, remember what I've taught you yesterday's enemy can be today's friend right?" Makarov told them.

"Yeah," Levy agreed from her position underneath a table, "If I'm okay with him here then you should be too."

Lucy looked at her then at Gajeel, she sighed and walked over to him getting everyone's attention, "Hey Gajeel if you ever feel like sparing together let me know okay?"

Gajeel looked at her with a clear expression of shock and a tad bit of fear having remembered her Mars form, seeing his expression she giggled, "I won't use the Mars form I promise, though you have to admit using it was pretty fun."

He blushed and looked away, "Tch, whatever."

She chuckled then felt herself be pulled away from him courtesy of Natsu who sent a menacing glare at the Iron Dragon Slayer, "If you think I'm gonna let you take Lucy away from me you've got another thing coming pal!"

"The hell are you talking about?!" Gajeel growled getting his face.

"You heard me!" Natsu growled back. The two of them were growling in each others faces.

Macao grinned at them; "They act more like dogs than dragons don't ya think?"

"Aye sir! You might wanna break out the muzzles to be safe." Happy agreed.

Natsu walked away holding Lucy's hand sitting down making her sit next to him, "Hmph, like I'd let that jerk steal you away from me."

Lucy smiled at him weakly, "Now now…"

The stage lights went out and they saw Mira on stage welcoming Team Natsu back and started singing making them all have smiled on their faces including Natsu who looked at his partner as the barmaid's heartfelt song was felt around the guild. He smiled at her leaning his head on her shoulder making her look at him seeing the peaceful look on his face she smiled warmly at him then closed her eyes. She was truly glad that she survived the tower's blast and is now home with her family.

She was brought out of her peaceful trance when she heard god awful singing. Opening her eyes she saw it was Gajeel who was trying and failing to sing making her sigh, "This feels like I'm fighting Vidaldus Taka again."

Natsu got up and punch Gajeel in the face telling him to shut up the iron dragon slayer retaliating by sending his own punch towards the slayer, then a mug hit him in the face, "Which one of you wise guys threw that huh?!"

Gray got up unaware that he knocked over Erza's strawberry cake, "Natsu! Would you quit screwing around already?!"

Erza looked down at her strawberry cake, "He made me drop…my strawberry cake…" she screamed in horror when Elfman stepped on it unintentionally.

"Now listen up! If you were real men you'd take this outside!" he bellowed.

Erza kicked him, "Watch it you oaf!"

Soon an all out guild brawl ensued around the guild with stuff breaking all because of two idiotic dragon slayers known as Natsu and Gajeel. Lucy sighed picking Happy up so they could seek shelter from behind the bar the girl not in the mood to either join or stop the brawl, "That Natsu…"

Happy nodded, "Aye."

Natsu looked around and grinned; "Now it's starting to feel like home!"

"Quit smiling!" Gajeel told him sending an iron club to his face.

Despite the chaos Lucy couldn't help but smile, "Its good to be home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Battle Royal!**


	17. Battle Royal!

**(Song: FT OP4 R.P.G~ Rockin' Party Game by SuG)**

 **Yo Ho**

 **Kaji wo kire torikaji ippaide**

 **Yo Ho**

 **Uousaou ikina jinsei**

 **Hi ga ochiru koroni wa**

 **Shukkou no utage**

 **Sabishiku nanka nai ikiterya**

 **Mata dokkade aeru**

 **Mukai kaze buchinuki tabidate**

 **Namida namida kareru made**

 **Otoko nara tsuyogatte**

 **Tomo yo tomo yo**

 **Itsuno hi ka waratte**

 **Katai katai kizuna wo sa**

 **Tashikame aeru youni**

 **Ima kagayaki dasu mirai no**

 **Chizu wo saa tsukami tore**

* * *

"Do I have to?" Lucy whined at the smiling barmaid.

"Yes as a matter of fact you do!" Mira smiled but Lucy knew that smile had devious side and no matter how hard she wanted to she couldn't refuse.

Lucy banged her head down on the bar table. Why was she in such distress you ask? Very good question. Sorcerer's Weekly asked Mira to bring the blonde over for a modeling job because they wanted to see her in some of her forms. Mira loved the idea and agreed to bring the girl over to them much to Lucy's dismay.

"Mira, I'm really not comfortable with this." Lucy told her.

"It'll be okay! I'll be there with you so you don't have to be nervous, okay?" Mira reassured the blonde.

Lucy looked at the woman and nodded reluctantly, "Fine…I'll go."

"Yay!" Mira cheered hugging the not so happy girl, "Thank you Lucy!"

The blonde sighed, "Your welcome…"

Mira went in the back to inform the people from Sorcerer's Weekly that Lucy would definitely be coming looks like Lucy couldn't back out now, but oh well.

"Hey Lucy what's with the long face?" Natsu asked draping his arm over her shoulder.

"You don't seem very happy." Happy pointed out.

She sighed, "Mira told the people from Sorcerer's Weekly that I'd model for them even though I don't want to but since its Mira I can't say no."

Natsu wasn't too keen on her modeling because it meant she'd be forced to show her skin in some outfit she probably won't be comfortable with.

Happy pat her head, "Its okay, Mira will be with you right?"

She nodded, "Yeah she will, and besides they only want me to show my Planetary Forms and not the normal modeling Mira's use to doing."

Hearing this new information Natsu grinned, "Then its okay for you to go!"

"If you say so," she looked at him, "Will you two be okay being here without me?"

He gave her a thumbs up, "We'll be fine! When you come back we'll wait for you at your place."

"Aye!" Happy smiled.

She raised a brow at them, but before she could ask why they wanted to stay at her place Mira had come back out with a smile on her face, "All right Lucy lets go!"

The blonde got up from the bar stool, "Might as well get this over with, see you later guys." She waved walking over to the barmaid who grabbed her hand walking out the door.

Natsu and Happy watched them leave the blue cat looking over at his pink haired partner with concern, "How come you want to spend the night at Lucy's place."

Natsu grinned, "Because her bed's comfy!"

Happy thought about it, "Oh yeah! Your right it is!"

They smiled at each other automatically running over to Lucy's place to sleep in her comfy bed.

* * *

The photo shoot slash interview was extremely exhausting to say the least, not only did Lucy have to transform into the forms people wanted to see but she had to give an interview about each of their abilities and explain why her personality changes too! Thank god Mira was there because the reporter guy Jason was extremely annoying always yelling, "COOL! COOL!" every five minutes made her want to use one of her forms on him but by his saving grace Mira prevented such a thing when she saw the frustrated look on my face.

Lucy was currently in the dressing room resting after such an exhausting day, and it was an exhausting day because the sun had probably set already. She felt a water bottle bump her forehead opening my eyes she saw it was Mira, "Good work today!"

Lucy sighed and took the water bottle from her, "Thanks Mira." The blonde drank the contents of the water bottle with glee.

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?" Mira smiled.

Lucy smiled, "No it wasn't, but that was exhausting. I'm so tired."

"I bet, you do look tired." Mira agreed.

Lucy finished the water bottle throwing it in the trash bin, "I'm just glad everything's over and done with, now I can go home and sleep."

Mira giggled, "I really do appreciate you doing this Lucy I know you've been a little out of it because of the whole Tower of Heaven incident."

Lucy looked up at the barmaid, "You know about that?"

Mira nodded, "You've been a little out of it lately. Natsu and the others are really worried about you and so am I. That's why I asked you to come here today, I was hoping it would help take your mind off the whole thing."

The blonde looked down, its true that ever since the Tower of Heaven incident she hadn't been able to shake off that woman's presence. It's almost as if she knew her from somewhere but where? Shaking her head she smiled at the barmaid, "Thanks for the concern Mira I really appreciate it."

Mira got a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Now then there's something else I'd like you to do Lucy!"

The blonde got a bad feeling, "And that is…?"

She held up a piece of paper that talked about a beauty pageant, "I want you to enter this beauty pageant with me!"

"Eh? Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because its fun! Not to mention there's this adorable outfit I want you to wear! Pretty please?" Mira gave her the puppy dog look making the blonde give in.

"Fine…you win." She yielded.

Mira hugged the girl, "Yay! Thank you Lucy!"

Lucy sweat-dropped, "Your welcome Mira."

* * *

"I'm back…" Lucy said tiredly. She and Mira had taken the train back to Magnolia the blonde immediately going straight to her apartment to sleep. She washed up, brushed her teeth, did a little writing before climbing into her bed, or that was the plan anyway. As soon as she got into bed Natsu was there right along with Happy.

Lucy sighed, "Guess they both fell asleep then," she then noticed his scarf was practically on the floor and picked it up wrapping it up, "Honestly…"

"Give Natsu his scarf back you meanie." Happy yawned rubbing his eyes.

"Hey there sleepy head, guess you guys decided to sleep at my place then huh?" Lucy smiled.

"Oh! Welcome home Lucy!" Happy smiled.

"I'm home," she wrapped the white scarf around Natsu's neck not waking him up at all, "I'm assuming Igneel gave him this scarf?"

Happy nodded, "Igneel made it for him, so it means a lot to him."

"I see," she noticed he was groaning in pain his face sweating a little, "He must still in pain from eating all that Ethernano." She rolled him over on his back and began to rub his stomach in a soothing manner his face then started to relax, "There we go."

"Wow Lucy! What'd you do?" Happy asked.

She smiled at the feline; "I'm just rubbing his stomach, eating all that Ethernano probably made him sick. Eating as much as he did is really bad for him."

"Aye," Happy agreed, "One time he ate a bunch of Laxus's lightning and the same thing happened."

"Did he now?" she sat on the bed still rubbing his stomach, "So anything other than his own element makes him sick? More importantly what would possess him to eat Laxus's lightning?"

"Well, he didn't wanna eat it they fought and Natsu got his butt whooped pretty bad." Happy told her.

"I see…" her eyes fell on the slayer's peaceful face, "I'll admit he's a somewhat powerhouse but power isn't always everything."

"Aye, he's super duper strong," Happy looked up at the ceiling, "Who knows? Maybe Erza might be able to beat him now. Actually Mira was pretty tough back in the day, she even had the nickname "The She-Devil."

"The She-Devil huh?" she said.

"We should have a big tournament to decide who's the strongest," Happy suggested, "It might be fun to find out where you stand huh?"

Lucy thought about it, "Maybe…I'll think about it," she then looked at his back pack noticing he had a piece of paper sticking out of it, "What's this?"

"Oh that's right! I forgot I was suppose to show that to you!" Happy remembered, "Fairy Tail's gonna be apart of the harvest festival."

Lucy looked at it closely then at the bottom of the page seeing the Miss Fairytale Contest and the prize money was 500,000 jewels. The blonde sighed, "Well I didn't know about the harvest festival, but Mira already roped me into doing the pageant."

"That's Mira for ya!" Happy smiled.

Lucy put the paper on her desk near her bed and was about to get up when Natsu grabbed her wrist, looking back she saw he was still asleep his face looking anxious, "Lucy…don't go…"

She blinked in surprise, "Natsu? Are you having a nightmare?"

Happy looked at her, "Hey Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"Natsu cried really hard when he thought you died back at the tower. We all did but he took it the hardest," Happy told her, "So…will you promise not to do something like that ever again?"

Lucy stuck her pinkie out offering it to Happy, "I promise Happy, after all I'm a celestial wizard and we always keep our promises."

Happy smiled at her and linked his pinkie with hers, "Then it's a promise!"

"Yep!" she then yawned, "And now it's for bed, goodnight Happy."

"Night Lucy." Happy smiled plopping down on the pillow while the blonde lay down next to Natsu who still hadn't let go of her wrist so she opted to just sleep with him holding her wrist.

 **Morning**

There were people bustling around excited for Magnolia Harvest, as were some of the other guild members. There were decorations everywhere and the children around the area were eager for festivities to start.

Lucy sighed as she walked with Natsu who kept whining about wanting some food, "Food…" he groaned.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Must eat…must eat…everything in sight." Natsu kept groaning.

"Chow time yeah!" Happy yelled.

Lucy watched them walk forward with a sigh, Gray and Juvia joining her, "He still hasn't recovered." Lucy observed.

"He does seem rather ill doesn't he?" Juvia pointed out.

"He'll be fine once he eats trust me." Gray told them.

"You haven't changed a bit huh Gray?" a man chuckled from behind them.

"Hey Warren it's been awhile!" Gray greeted.

"Didn't think I'd make it back in time for the festival but here I am." he smiled.

Gray smirked, "This guy takes on so many jobs we hardly ever see him."

"Impressive." Lucy complimented.

Juvia bowed, "Hello I'm the new recruit my names Juvia."

"Ah! So you're the one I've been hearing about." Warren smiled.

"Meet Warren Rocko," Gray introduced, "He's a master of telepathy magic."

"It's nice to meet ya." Warren greeted.

"Thank you the pleasures all mine." Juvia smiled then looked around, "This festival is quite a sight."

"Yes it certainly looks festive doesn't it?" Lucy agreed.

"It's a pretty big deal; people come all around to see the Fantasia Parade." Warren told them.

Lucy smiled, "Can't wait to see it myself!"

"Your in the parade remember?" Gray reminded.

She sighed, "Yeah I know, and I don't really see why but it's what the master wanted so I couldn't refuse. That reminds me I also have to do the Miss Fairy Tail contest. Mira can very persuasive when she wants to be."

Gray and Warren shivered agreeing with her.

"A contest? I refuse to lose!" Juvia declared.

Gray sweat-dropped, "So I guess you'll be entering too…?"

Lucy walked away sending a wave as she did so unaware of the worried looks Gray and Juvia were sending her but Warren noticed, "You guys alright?"

"Yeah…it's just that Lucy's been acting weird ever since the whole Tower of Heaven thing," Gray told him, "She's been spacing out a lot too."

Juvia thought back to something, "Natsu said he heard the voice of a woman telling him that Lucy was still alive and was waiting for him to come get her."

Gray raised a brow then remembered the same thing, "Now that you mention it your right, he said he heard the voice even though the rest of us didn't. Not to mention that when we caught up with him Lucy was right there with him."

"I wonder who this mystery woman is though?" Juvia wondered.

Gray watched Lucy's retreating figure, "Guess we'll find out sooner or later."

 **Fairy Tail Guild Miss Fairy Tail Contest**

"The long wait is finally over ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the one and only Miss Fairy Tail contest where your favorite fairies fight for the battle of beauty! I'm Max Alors Sand Wizard extraordinaire and I'll be your host for this exciting event!" Max yelled into the microphone hyping the crowed up.

Gray looked to his right, "I expected to see Elfman here, but why you?" he directed his gaze towards Natsu.

"Cause he's a man!" Elfman stated.

Happy snickered, "He wanted to see Lucy because he liiiikkkkes her~"

Natsu blushed glaring at the cat, "Shut up Happy!"

"But still, I wonder what Lucy's planning on doing?" Gray wondered.

"Don't know, but whatever it is it'll be…MAN!" Elfman declared.

Gray sweat-dropped, "Uh, yeah sure."

"Now let's meet entry number one! The exotic beauty who'll drink you under the table any other day of the week! Cana Alberona!" Max introduced.

Cana appeared on stage wearing her blue bra and brown pants. Th crowed cheered for the card mage as she took the stage.

"Now bust out some magic and show us your stuff!" Max told her.

Cana lifted a few cards from her hand and they spread out from around her making the crowed excited.

"What could she be doing behind all those cards?!" Max wondered.

When the light died down Cana was now wearing a swimsuit making the male crowed go wild.

"She changed into a swim suit!" Max announced.

Cana gave them a seductive look, "The prize money can cover my tab."

From behind her Lucy sweat-dropped, "A swim suit huh, nice job."

Erza appeared below her, "That's a clever idea maybe I should do the same?"

"Erza, your in this too?" Lucy looked at her.

Erza smiled, "Whenever I hear the word contest I get all worked up."

"Can't say I'm surprised." Lucy sighed.

"On to entry number 2! She maybe new to the guild, but her magic is S-Class! A radiant beauty in rain or shine! Juvia Lockser!"

Juvia smiled at the crowed as they cheered for her, _'Please…let these feelings reach you my beloved prince!'_ her arms became water wings transforming into a purple swim suit with white polka dots on them.

"And the lovely ladies all set for a fabulous day at the beach!" Max said.

"Look at me Gray!" Juvia's eyes sparkled, "Do you like what you see?"

"And another swim suit appears." Lucy stated.

Erza nodded her head.

"Next up is entry number 3! Fairy Tail's famous centerfold! Her beauty has stolen hearts of men and women all over the land!" Max moved out of the way to show Mira, "Mirajane!"

Mira smiled and waved to the crowed making them cheer loudly for her.

"Now show us your stuff!" Max said.

"My specialty is Transformation Magic, so I'll show you a new side of me." He moved her hands in front of her face and transformed, "This is my Happy face, aye!" the crowed couldn't help but fall over in their chairs even Max's jaw dropped. She transformed again, "Here's my Gajeel face. Cool huh?"

Gajeel spit out his drink.

Happy laughed his but off at Gajeel's expense.

Gray looked at the cat, "Well at least someone's enjoying this."

"She's a man…?" Elfman said unsurely.

Lucy sweat-dropped, "You have to admit those were some pretty accurate transformation's."

Erza nodded.

"Entry number 4! The Fairy Queen who need no introduction!" Max said.

Erza got ready, "That's my que!" she ran out then jumped in the air and landing perfectly in front of the crowed.

"Erza Scarlet!" Max finished the introduction. The crowed went wild when the red head took the stage.

Lucy smiled, "Popular as always."

Erza smiled, "Let me show you a requip you don't get to see everyday." She started requiping and her wardrobe changed into a gothic Lolita dress.

Lucy giggled, "Gothic Lolita, very cool."

Erza smirked, "Hmph, looks like I win."

"Never thought I'd see her dress like _that_." Macao commented.

"Oui…" Reedus nodded.

After that Levi stepped up and showed her Solid Script magic, followed by Bisca who used her own requip magic known as "The Gunner" making everyone cheer.

Lucy was impressed by her guild mates and was deciding on what form she should use, "Well…I guess I could just use my full Moon form since only my team were the only ones that saw it."

"Let's move on to entry number 7! Fairy Tail's shining star! She shines as brightly as the spirits that guide her way! And brings down the starry heavens on her enemies! Lucy Heartfilia!" Max introduced.

Lucy appeared on stage with the outfit Mira made her wear, she was wearing a long sleeved purple shirt that hid her hands that had yellow shaped stars on them, purple skirt, and black boots with heels.

The crowed went even wilder than when they cheered for Mira and Erza wanting to see one of the girl's transformations they had heard so much about.

Gray looked around impressed, "Guess Lucy's got some fans of her own." He saw some males with Lucy headbands on their heads.

Elfman nodded, "Well what did you expect? She's a man!"

Happy looked over and Natsu and grinned, "You liiiikkkeee her~"

Natsu didn't even comment on Happy's signature tongue roll because he was too busy staring at his partner believing her to be beautiful in the clothes Mira picked out for her. A small blush crept up to his cheeks not even bothering to try and hide it from Gray, Elfman, or Happy.

"Show us one your beautiful forms!" Max said. The crowed cheered wanting to see it too.

Lucy smiled a magic circle appeared below her, "Wakusei Mahō: Tsuki Fōmu (Planetary Magic: Moon Form)." She transformed into her full moon form raising her Kagura suzu in the air looking at them with calm emotionless eyes, but the crowed didn't care they went wild.

"There it is! Lucy's famous Planetary Magic!" Max announced, "And it's her moon form! Show us what this one can do!"

Lucy closed her eyes bringing her bells closer to her, "Very well, but first." She pointed her bells behind her, "Reveal yourself at once."

Everyone was confused until they saw a woman with light brown hair wearing glass, sporting a green short dress and fairy wings on them. She was also wearing dark stockings as well as pink shoes, while holding a dark purple fan up to her face, "Hmph, so you knew I was here did you? I can't say I'm impressed."

"The feelings mutual." Lucy retorted calmly.

Gray got nervous, "Whoa…she's back?"

Elfman got nervous himself, "Then Laxus must be here too."

Makarov didn't like this one bit. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Lucy! Don't look her in the eye!" Gray warned.

"Understood," Lucy closed her eyes and raised her bells in the air, "Suzu (Bells)." The bells all floated into the air and separated making crowed star in awe despite the current situation.

"Whoa, check it out." Natsu stared.

"Wonder what she plans on doing?" Gray wondered.

Lucy still had her eyes closed but thanks to the bells she scattered everywhere she knows exactly where Evergreen is, "Kane (Chime)." The bells glowed white then started chiming making Evergreen cover her ears with a cry of pain, and since the attack was only directed at her and no one else was effected.

Elfman blinked in confusion, "What's happening?"

"I don't know," Gray responded, "But whatever's going on its only effecting Evergreen."

Max looked on worried, "This is bad…everyone get out of here! Now!" they didn't need to be told twice because everyone ran for it out of the guild. Evergreen was still holding her ears still in pain, Lucy was about to apply more sound to know her out but a bolt of lighting came out of nowhere prompting her to recall the bells and create a barrier to counteract the lightning.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"She alright?!" Gray yelled.

"Dammit! I can't see anything!" Elfman growled.

When the smoke cleared it showed Lucy was unharmed her eyes scanning the person who did, and it was none other than Laxus who was smirking.

"Not bad I guess." Laxus smirked.

Lucy teleported near Makarov and everyone else.

"Lucy, you okay?" Natsu asked.

"I am fine." Lucy examined her bells and noticed half of them were damaged, _'He damaged half of my bells. It's a good thing he stopped when he did otherwise the barrier would have collapsed and I'd be in trouble,'_ she went back to normal, _'Good thing I have form to counteract his lightning.'_

Makarov stomped forward extremely pissed off, "What do you think your doing Laxus?! You'll ruin the festival for everyone!"

Evergreen who was able to recover from Lucy's attack laughed, "On the contrary I think things are just getting interesting." The curtains behind her pulled up and revealed all of the girls who were all stone statues.

"No! Nee-chan!" Elfman exclaimed.

"She got Erza too?!" Happy exclaimed next to him.

"Don't be a fool! Return them to normal this instant!" Makarov ordered.

Laxus grinned, "Too bad all your fans went home, because the parties about to start."

"I should have known." Makarov muttered.

Gray looked around and saw some familiar faces, "Freed? Bickslow too?"

Macao looked at them, "The Thunder Legion."

"What the heck are you guys trying to pull?!" Wakaba demanded.

"Come on let's have some fun!" Laxus grinned.

Lucy stared at him, "He's completely lost his mind."

Natsu nodded next to her, "Yeah…"

"I've had about enough of your nonsense." Makarov told him, "Turn them back or else!"

"You better play nice if you want these ladies to join the parade," Laxus told him, "In other words I'm taking all of them hostage. Break the rules and 'll shatter these chicks one by one, or I can just smash them all right now."

"I'm not amused Laxus stop fooling around!" Makarov warned him.

"I'm serious old man." Laxus told him.

Freed jumped down from his position, "I've always wondered who was the strongest in the guild. Now its time to find out."

Bickslow also jumped down, "Yeah let's have some fun."

"Fun! Fun!" His dolls in the background copied.

"There's only one rule, whoever's left standing is the winner." Laxus declared.

"It's a Fairy Tail battle Royal!" he announced.

Lucy was starting to get angry, "He's going too far with this! Is he trying to make everyone hate each other?!"

"Calm down Lucy." Natsu told grabbed her shoulder calming her down a little.

"Naturally if you want me to turn girls back to normal your going to have to defeat us first." Evergreen said.

"But those odds aren't bad there's four of us and like a hundred of you guys." Bickslow laughed.

"You have three hours and not a second more after that these pretty statues of yours will be reduced to dust." Evergreen explained.

"You've gotta be kidding…" Macao said with disbelief.

"All of Magnolia will serve as the battlefield," Laxus said, "The fight will begin in and if you can find us."

"Laxus how could you," Makarov grew big, "I won't stand for this!"

"Now now, simmer down old man! It's all part of the festival! Alright?! It'll be fun! Let the battle of Fairy Tail…BEGIN!" Laxus declared.

"He disappeared." Someone said.

"So its high stakes hide and go see huh?" Macao said.

"Let's go! We gotta man up and save our girls!" Elfman told them all of them running out of the guild.

Lucy ran out with them and noticed Makarov's face and was about to ask him what was wrong when he started shaking.

"You insolent brat!" He ran out after them, "Just wait! I'll stop you with my own two hands!" an invisible force then blocked him.

Gray stopped running and looked behind him, "What's wrong?!"

"An invisible wall!" Makarov said trying to push his way through.

Lucy stuck her hand forward but didn't feel anything.

Gray ran back, "Don't be silly gramps there's nothing here!" he picked the old man up and tried to pull him out the entrance but couldn't, "Man what's the deal?!"

Lucy poked his shoulder getting his attention, "There." She pointed above them.

"What's that floating above us?" Gray wondered, "Looks like some kind of writing."

"Those are runes," Lucy told him, "I recognize them from anywhere, they act as barriers and anyone who step inside are bound by the rules of the person who made them. If you want to escape you have to follow the rules."

"Are you serious?" Gray asked her.

Lucy nodded, "Master, what does it say?"

"It says, stone statues anyone over the age of 80 years shall not pass." Makarov read.

Lucy narrowed her eyes; "Pretty clever of him if you me, Laxus knew the master would try to stop him with the others and decided to plan ahead."

"So whoever follows the rules wins the game, huh?" Gray said.

"Perhaps, but enchantments like these take time to write. As such they would be useless in a one on one battle, still as you can see their quite effective if set up as traps." Makarov explained.

"Your really stuck? You can't break through?" Gray questioned.

"I'm afraid the rules of the enchantment are absolute." Makarov said.

"Well…I guess that settles it," Gray turned around, "It looks like we're gonna have to go in this fight without you gramps."

"I'm sorry…" Makarov said.

Lucy's bangs covered her eyes, "You don't have to apologize master…" she lifted her head giving off a murderous glare, "I don't care if Laxus is your grandson, I'll make him pay for everything he's done."

"Lucy's right," Gray agreed giving off his own murderous glare, "I won't show mercy even if Laxus is your grandson, he's gonna pay for this," he looked to the blonde, "Let's go Lucy."

"Right." She nodded. The two of them took off their intentions clear on finding the members of the Thunder Legion and taking them down.

Makarov looked down, _'I don't know if Gray, Lucy, or anyone else in the guild is strong enough to beat him. Erza perhaps, but not in her present condition.'_ He looked over at Natsu.

"Natsu, what's wrong?"

The pink haired dragon slayer clenched his fists, "I didn't think Laxus would really go this far gramps."

Makarov sighed, "Me neither my boy." He looked at him seriously, _'if he got serious he might be able to pull it off. I'll have to put my faith in his raw talent.'_

"Gramps, I'm going after Lucy and the others!" Natsu told him with Happy following right after him but he was halted by the rune barrier taking them by surprise.

"What the heck?!" Natsu yelled.

"Why can't you get through?! Obviously your not a stone statue and don't tell me your over 80?!" Makarov exclaimed.

"I don't think so!" Natsu said.

The runes above them showed something making Makarov read them out loud, "Battle of Fairy Tail status report…what? It says Jet vs. Droy vs. Alzack…is this some kind of joke?!"

"But why…" Natsu said.

The runes changed again, "Jet and Droy…k.o'd." Makarov read.

"What?!" Natsu gasped.

"Stop this stupid game right now…LAXUS!" Natsu shouted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: The Queen of Fairies vs. Evergreen!**


	18. The Queen of Fairies vs Evergreen!

**(Song: FT OP4 R.P.G~ Rockin' Party Game by SuG)**

 **Yo Ho**

 **Kaji wo kire torikaji ippaide**

 **Yo Ho**

 **Uousaou ikina jinsei**

 **Hi ga ochiru koroni wa**

 **Shukkou no utage**

 **Sabishiku nanka nai ikiterya**

 **Mata dokkade aeru**

 **Mukai kaze buchinuki tabidate**

 **Namida namida kareru made**

 **Otoko nara tsuyogatte**

 **Tomo yo tomo yo**

 **Itsuno hi ka waratte**

 **Katai katai kizuna wo sa**

 **Tashikame aeru youni**

 **Ima kagayaki dasu mirai no**

 **Chizu wo saa tsukami tore**

* * *

Natsu and Makarov were seething with anger, their guild mates were forced to fight each other because of those stupid runes and Natsu can't get out there and fight because he was stuck inside the guild with gramps, while they were forced to watch their guild mates fight each other no thanks to that arrogant fool Laxus.

Natsu hit the wall next to him, "Dammit! Why Laxus?!"

Makarov clenched his fist then looked up when the runes gave off, "Elfman, k.o'd by Evergreen?! Gray k.o'd by Bickslow?!"

Happy nodded, "Freed's taken out some people too, like Alzack, and Reedus! This really is the battle of Fairy Tail just like Laxus said."

Natsu looked up at the runes and noticed something, "Wait a minute…I don't see Lucy's name at all."

Makarov noticed it himself, "That means she hasn't fought anyone yet! There's still hope! If she could just find Evergreen and defeat her then the girls will be back to normal!"

The three of them heard bells ringing in their ears, Makarov was confused as to where the sound came from but Natsu and Happy recognized it from anywhere, "Lucy!"

 _"_ _Correct its me, master I have healed our fallen comrades injuries however they are too exhausted to fight leaving only me. Elfman put up a good fight against Evergreen, but I'm afraid he failed and the same could be said for Gray when he went up against Bickslow."_ She told them via telepathically.

"Wait a minute Lucy!" Makarov called out to her, "Find Evergreen first! As of right now you're the only one capable of fighting them!"

"All by herself?!" Natsu exclaimed, "She'll be too exhausted when she takes them all down and even if she does Laxus could do a sneak attack on her!"

Happy nodded sadly, "But we have to do something otherwise he'll turn the girls into dust, there must be someone who can help stop them." He heard the clanking of metal over the bar counter and saw it was Gajeel who was eating.

"No way! You were here this whole time?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"He's eating the dishes too!" Happy said waving his arms around.

"Gajeel will you fight for the guild?!" Makarov asked.

Gajeel hopped from behind the counter, "Might as well," he grinned, "I got a score to settle with that guy, don't worry I'll handle him." He began to walk out only to come into contact by the same invisible wall making their jaws drop.

"Don't tell me your over 80 too?!" Natsu yelled.

"Do I look 80 to you?!" Gajeel retorted.

Makarov looked again at the runes, "Only three left in the guild?!"

"You sure your not faking being stuck in here?! You trying to copy me?!" Natsu accused.

"In your dreams!" Gajeel countered.

"Now I'm hungry and its all your fault jerk!" Natsu blamed.

"Quit blaming everything on me!" Gajeel yelled.

"No way…" Makarov said getting their attention, "You two and Lucy are the only ones left?!"

"What about me master I'm a member too aren't I?" Happy wailed.

Makarov looked grim, "Well that settles it…the only person out there is Lucy…she'll have to fight all of them by herself."

Natsu growled, "No way gramps! There's no way I'm letting Lucy fight them all by herself!"

Gajeel crossed his arms, "Yeah, its not fair making Bunny girl do all the work."

"But you guys are stuck here behind the rune barrier so there's nothing we can do…its all over." he said.

Natsu sighed, "Guess I've got no choice, I'll have to bring Erza back."

"Do what?!" Makarov looked at him, as did Happy.

"Man this sucks," he walked over to the frozen girls, "I thought I was finally gonna have the chance to show her up."

"Now hold on a second! What are you about to do?!" Makarov demanded.

Natsu looked back at him innocently, "I'm gonna use my fire on her. Y'know to melt the stone off?"

"Say whaaaat?!" Makarov yelled.

"She's not covered in stone she is stone, so its not gonna melt off of her!" Happy said.

Natsu bent down, "Won't know till we try right guys?"

"This is madness your going to roast her alive!" Makarov sad.

Natsu laughed, "Its toasty time!"

"Please be careful!" Makarov urged him.

"No joke," Gajeel agreed, "Watch where you put those fire hands bro."

A crack appeared on her forehead getting their attention making them all scream with fear.

Natsu picked the stoned Erza up, "I didn't mean to break you! Someone get me the glue quick! Happy glue!"

"Do we have glue?!" Happy asked freaking out.

"That's not gonna do anything you idiot!" Gajeel brought his iron arm up, "We've gotta use your fire and my iron to weld her back together."

"Erza no!" Makarov cried out.

The cracks continued to appear until Erza was free from being a stone statue taking them all by surprise.

"I feel hot…" Erza glared at Natsu, "It was you wasn't it? Were you trying to cook me?!" she punched Natsu into Gajeel sending them flying.

"Erza's back in business guys!" Happy said joyfully.

Makarov approached, "Thank goodness, but how is the spell broken?"

"Honestly I'm not quite sure," she brought a hand up to her artificial eye, "But if I had to guess I'd say it had something to do with my right eye."

Makarov's eyes grew wide, _'That's it! Her artificial eye must've weakened the effects of the spell!'_

Happy flew over to her, "Erza, do you know what's going on right now?"

Erza looked at him, "I think so, even though I was stoned I was still able to hear most of what was said."

"All right! Its time to strike back!" Makarov said.

"Look there's four now!" Happy said.

"The runes must've added me to the fray, that's impressive," Erza deduced, "It updates automatically, but there's only four left."

Happy nodded, "Actually it's just you and Lucy, Natsu and Gajeel are stuck here because of the enchantment. Wait! Now it says there's five!"

"It went up!" Gajeel observed.

Natsu and Makarov looked back to the stone girls, "Who could it be?" Natsu wondered.

"The girls are still stoned, so it can't be any of them." Makarov said.

They heard the chiming bells and automatically knew who it was, "Lucy! Who else is out there with you?!" Makarov questioned.

 _'_ _It's him.'_ She simply said.

"Him? Who's him?" Natsu wondered.

Erza smiled, "Aren't you guys forgetting about someone? A member who's frequently out of town."

Natsu finally got it, "Hold on! You don't mean him?"

"And he's back just when we need him the most!" Makarov said.

Erza kept her smiled, "He's always been one to make a grand entrance, it looks like the real battle is about to begin."

Gajeel crossed his arms, "Someone wanna fill me in over here?"

"We're talking about a man who may very well be the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail…Mystogan." Erza explained.

 **With Laxus**

"So Erza has recovered and now Mystogan's joined us, including me that's Fairy Tail's elite coming head to head. You can't have a proper festival without a main event."

* * *

Erza ran through town trying to find a member of the Thunder Legion or Laxus if she was lucky. Lucy had already told her how she healed some of the guild members but they were still too weak to fight, so it was up to them to hunt down the members of the Thunder Legion and when that was done deal with Laxus. She continued to run through the streets when yellow projectiles fell from the sky making her jump back.

Looking up she saw it was Evergreen who standing up from the roof, "My my that's odd I seem to recall turning you into a statue. Well no matter, this gives an excuse to torment you further." Evergreen sneered.

"You wanna fight me?" Erza stated.

"Your quite the irksome one," Evergreen kept her sneer, "They call you Titania Queen of the Fairies, what a farce I'm the true Fairy Queen."

"Your prattle doesn't interest me," Erza requiped two twin swords and charged at Evergreen prompting her to fly out of the way.

"We've got a score to settle." Evergreen told her.

"It saves me the trouble of hunting you down I suppose," Erza charged at her, "The sooner I defeat you the sooner the others will turn back!"

"Aren't you confident." Evergreen's eyes glowed yellow and she tried to turn Erza into a stone statue again.

Erza covered her left eye, "That won't work!" she tried to slash at Evergreen again but she dodged.

"So that heinous artificial eye actually worked in your favor," Evergreen smiled, "Then lets see how you like my, Yōsei Kijū: Reburahōn (Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun)!" waving her arms she sent a torrent of energy needles composed of concentrated dust.

Erza sliced at the projectiles and almost got Evergreen but she flew away again, "Try again." She taunted.

"Coward!" Erza chased after slicing through the projectiles as chased after her.

"Your quite adept at deflecting my thorns aren't you? But I'm just getting started," she stopped, "I wonder can you handle twice as much." Evergreen taunted sending more at Erza who slashed at them but some of them got her clothes.

Evergreen laughed, "From this day forth I shall be known as Titania for I am the true Fairy Queen!"

Erza requiped some swords from her feet helping her deflect the yellow projectiles taking Evergreen by surprise, "What?!"

Erza tossed the two swords from her feet at Evergreen who was too slow to run away in time and was pinned to the pillar behind her.

Erza landed in front of her, "Personal character aside your still a member of Fairy Tail the same as anybody else, so if you wanna call yourself Titania then feel free. I don't even know who gave me that name in the first place."

Evergreen glared at her.

"If you cease this nonsense and turn the girls back to normal then I promise I will not harm you." Erza told her.

Evergreen scoffed, "Hmph, your being a bit naïve aren't you? I'll have you know my stone eyes grant me another ability as well."

Erza sighed and approached her not in the mood for her nonsense.

"Remote control." Evergreen said.

Erza stopped walking.

"Dropped to your knees and bow before me. If you refuse then I'll use my power to topple your precious little statues and shatter them!" Evergreen said.

Erza requiped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor with about 20 swords behind her making Evergreen sweat, "I'm impressed Evergreen, I'd never thought you be the kind to sacrifice her life for her ideals. If they must be shattered then I will have no other choice but to collect your soul in retribution for their demise."

Evergreen blinked a few times before sweating profoundly not expecting this at all then she screamed, but Erza simply punched her in the face shutting her up, "If your going to bluff then do it right."

Evergreen twitched, "Alright…you win."

 **Meanwhile Back at the Guild**

The statues of the girls shattered as soon as Evergreen was defeated.

"Oh my, what happened to us?" Juvia wondered.

"I can't remember…" Levi said.

"Ha!" Makarov grinned.

"Their back to normal!" Natsu smiled.

"Hey, look." Gajeel said pointing to the runes.

 **[Erza vs. Evergreen: Winner: Erza.]**

"Erza vs. Evergreen…winner is Erza!" Makarov read with a smile, "Well Laxus looks like your out of hostages boy! Can't continue with your game now can you?!"

Natsu grinned, "Hell yeah! Lucy's out there too!"

"Lu-chan is?" Levis questioned.

Natsu nodded his head, "That's right."

"The only members of the Thunder Legion left are Bickslow and Freed," Happy said, "She could fight any one of them."

Mira looked down, "But still…Laxus called it the "Battle of Fairy Tail?"

Cana scowled, "Laxus out did himself this time."

"At any rate its over now," Makarov stated, "I've played with this foolishness game because your lives were in danger, but I won't indulge him anymore."

Mira looked at him, "Master…we can't let him get away with hurting our friends."

"Yeah she's right! If we don't teach Laxus a lesson then he'll never learn!" Bisca agreed.

"Oh don't worry, I'm gonna give that boy a punishment he'll never forget. He should know better! You can mess with me, but you can't mess with my guild!" Makarov promised them.

Juvia looked over at Gajeel, "Why such a serious expression?"

"Its nothing." Gajeel told her.

She smiled, "This guild is rather fun isn't it?"

"It ain't boring at least." He said.

The runes turned red and peaked off the door getting everyone's attention.

"Now what?" Cana said, "Don't tell me he's up to something else?"

"Your gonna have to fight us this time!" Bisca declared.

It took the shape of a red skull, **"Can you hear me old man? The rest of you better listen up to. Looks like one of the rules has gone out the window, that's fine. I'll just add a new one in other words since I hate to end the Battle of Fairy Tail early I've decided to activate the Thunder Palace."**

"Are you out of your mind Laxus?!" Makarov yelled.

 **"** **You have one hour and ten minutes, if you think you can win you better get moving. Unless your ready to hand the guild over to me now,** ** _master_** **."** The runes dispersed.

"THIS GAME HAS GONE ON FAR ENOUGH BOY! I WON'T LET YOU DRAG INNOCENT PEOPLE INTO THIS!" Makarov yelled but felt pain shoot through his chest making him clutch if painfully.

"Master no!" Cana yelled.

"Is he hurt?!" Natsu asked.

Makarov fell over in pain.

"Oh no! I'll go get his medicine!" Mira said running up the stairs.

Bisca kneeled down, "Master can you hear us?"

"Hang in there master it'll be okay!" Levi said.

"What'd he mean by Thunder Palace?" Natsu wondered.

Mira came out from the room holding his medicine, "Hey guys come look outside!"

When they all got outside they saw yellow sphere's with lightening symbols on them hovering above them.

"What the heck are those?" Natsu questioned.

"They look like lighting lacrima to me." Levi said.

"That means Laxus did this." Cana stated.

"Their floating all over the town." Levi observed.

"They may not look that dangerous but their overflowing with lightning magic," Cana told them, "This could get ugly. Let's just hope he doesn't set them off."

"Could this be the Thunder Palace he was referring to?" Juvia wondered.

"Yes and its surrounding Magnolia." Cana confirmed.

"If their filled with lighting what happens when he activates them?" Levi questioned.

"Everything within will be burned to a crisp." Cana said grimly.

"I won't let that happen!" Bisca declared, "Kansō: Sunaipā Raifuru (Requip: Sniper Rifle)!" she pointed it at one of the lacrima's, "Target locked on." She got a clear shot, "Sutingā Shotto (Stinger Shot)!" she shot at one of the lacrima and got a good shot destroying it.

"Awesome!" Natsu grinned.

"Lucky we got a sniper." Cana said.

"Now all I gotta do is take out the rest," Bisca smiled then lightning shot down on her making her cry out in pain.

"Bisca!" Natsu cried.

"What happened?" Happy questioned.

"Bisca!" Levi cried with worry.

After what felt like forever her screams finally died down, as did the lightning making her fall down unconscious.

"Why did she get zapped by that thing?" Natsu demanded.

Levi held her, "Come on Bisca! Wake up!"

Cana looked, "Damn, must be Seitai Rinku Mahō (Organic Link Magic)."

"What's that?" Juvia asked.

"It's a type of spell that's been cast on the lacrima," Cana explained, "If you destroy one of then the magic energy used in your attack will be reflected back at you. In other words if we try to get rid of them then we'll be risking our lives in the process."

"What should we do?!" Levis cried, "Those things could wipe out the whole town!"

"We gotta take down Laxus fast!" Cana told them, "Bickslow and Freed are still out there, so we have to be careful."

Juvia nodded, "I'll go with you."

"Good," Cana nodded at her, "Who's out there right now?"

"Lucy and Erza are," Happy told them, "Erza took down Evergreen already so Lucy might fight either Bickslow or Freed."

Cana thought about it, "Okay then, Lucy should deal with Bickslow with no problem then. Hopefully that's who she fights, meanwhile me and Juvia will find Freed and deal with him."

Happy nodded and flew off, "I'm gonna go find Lucy!"

Cana looked at Juvia, "Let's go!"

"Right!" Juvia said. Both of them ran off to search for two remaining members of the Thunder Legion.

Natsu glared at the Thunder Palace, _'Laxus…I won't forgive you!'_

 **With Lucy**

Lucy had deactivated her moon form a while ago glaring at the lightning lacrima above her, "This has gone too far…grandson or not Laxus you need to be taken down."

"LUCY!" a loud small voice called out.

Looking above she saw it was Happy, "Happy? What are you doing here?" the blue cat hugged her chest.

"Lucy its horrible! Laxus has Thunder Palace up and master doesn't look so good!" Happy looked up with tears in his eyes making her growl.

"Thunder Palace huh," she looked up at the lightning lacrima, "I have a form that can take those down, but I need to know more about it."

"Aye," Happy whipped his tears, "Cana says their Organic Link Magic."

"Meaning that if someone attacks those things they'll be blasted by their own attack," Lucy said to no one in particular, "I'll deal with the Thunder Palace first then hunt down the remaining Thunder Legion."

"But-!" Happy was about to protest but she simply smiled at him.

"I'll be fine Happy," she assured, "Besides don't you remember? I told you that I have a form that's perfect for something like this."

"But what about the town's people?" Happy asked.

She sighed, "That's a good question…what should we do?"

"Yeah!" a voice said from behind her.

"What should we do?" another voice said.

"What'll you do?" a third voice appeared.

Lucy looked behind her and saw it was three wooden dolls floating in the air, "What the…"

"Get out of the way Lucy!" Happy grabbed the back of her outfit flying away just in time because the dolls were shot green projectiles at them. Happy flew her all the way up to a building roof.

"What were those things?" She questioned.

"Their Bickslow's minions." Happy told her.

"Lovely," she said standing up, "Looks like I ran into Bickslow."

As if summoned he appeared and landed on the flag pole on top of a building across from her, "Yo! You must be the newbie everyone's been talking about."

"Oh?" she raised a brow, "And what of it?"

"Just that you cosplay a lot and take people down in your different outfits." He grinned.

Lucy looked at him unimpressed, "I don't really care about that."

He laughed, "Nice outfit by the way."

"Nice outfit! Nice outfit!" his dolls repeated.

She looked at Happy, "He's annoying me Happy…a lot."

Happy looked at her, "Yeah I know."

Bickslow laughed while Lucy kept her cold hearted look just itching to unleash her rage out on someone and unfortunately that person just happens to be Bickslow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Celestial Maiden Lucy vs. Bickslow!**


	19. Celestial Maiden Lucy vs Bickslow!

**(Song: FT OP4 R.P.G~ Rockin' Party Game by SuG)**

 **Yo Ho**

 **Kaji wo kire torikaji ippaide**

 **Yo Ho**

 **Uousaou ikina jinsei**

 **Hi ga ochiru koroni wa**

 **Shukkou no utage**

 **Sabishiku nanka nai ikiterya**

 **Mata dokkade aeru**

 **Mukai kaze buchinuki tabidate**

 **Namida namida kareru made**

 **Otoko nara tsuyogatte**

 **Tomo yo tomo yo**

 **Itsuno hi ka waratte**

 **Katai katai kizuna wo sa**

 **Tashikame aeru youni**

 **Ima kagayaki dasu mirai no**

 **Chizu wo saa tsukami tore**

* * *

Lucy glared up at Bickslow not in the mood for his jokes right now, "Happy get to a safe distance."

Happy looked at her about to say something but saw the enraged look on her face and nodded, "Okay…" he flew behind her still wanting to help in anyway he can.

 _'I don't like that look…she might actually do something really bad to Bickslow because of Laxus. If she does then I'll have to stop her.'_ Happy thought.

"All right babies, time to tear it up!" Bickslow grinned.

His dolls flew in the air and fired green projectiles at her, but Lucy wasn't worried she simply sidestepped and jumped in the air avoiding them with ease.

"Normally I'd go easy on you since your just a newbie, but this is a war." He grinned.

"I don't you need you to go easy on me because I'm going to eliminate you first then deal with Laxus," she requiped a gold key, "Gate of the Archer, I open thee! Sagittarius!" swiping the key down a man wearing a horse head appeared wielding a bow and arrow.

"Howdy do my lady!" Sagittarius greeted politely.

"Sorry for calling you out here, but I need to take care of those nuisances immediately." She stated coldly.

As if sensing her emotions his behaviors changed, "I am here to serve my lady and will do as she wishes." He drew his bow and arrow.

"Wakusei Mahō: Kinsei Fōmu (Planetary Magic: Venus Form)." She transformed into her venus form, "I shall deal with the grinning fool."

Sagittarius bowed, "Yes, my lady."

Lucy was right in front of Bickslow taking him by surprise and slashed him with her staff making him cry out and fall backward but he caught himself and landed safely on the building's roof behind the flag, but Lucy wasn't done with him yet, "Hikari no Onkei (Light's Grace)." A yellow magic circle appeared beneath him and light shot up from below him engulfing him in yellow light sending him crashing into the wall.

Lucy stared down at him, "You will not hold back correct? Interesting because neither will I." she sent light projectile at him making him move out of the way, meanwhile Sagittarius was shooting down those annoying dolls of his left and right.

Happy had his mouth wide open the whole time, _'No way…no ones ever fought Bickslow like this! Even Gray had lost to him! Lucy's…really strong.'_

Lucy pulled back and stood next to Sagittarius, "Thank you friend, I will handle the rest from here, please return now."

He bowed, "Yes my lady." In a golden light he went back to his realm.

"Ah! My poor babies! At first you were frozen and now you've been blown to pieces!" Bickslow cried out.

"All right!" Happy cheered.

Lucy wasn't so relaxed, "Its too early to celebrate." As if proven right a green beam shot at her prompting her to make a barrier to protect herself.

"Lucy! Are you okay?!" Happy asked.

"I am fine," she assured him not taking her eyes off Bickslow, "He seems to have more of those dolls of his."

Bickslow laughed, "For me this is more than a toy shop it's an armory!" toy dolls floated in the air around Bickslow.

She narrowed her eyes, "At first it looks like your controlling the dolls, but the real behind your magic…is the ability to control souls and use them to fight for you. How dark of you."

He grinned, "Say what you want, but I ain't holding back!"

"I believe you already said that, and look where it's gotten you." She reminded.

He made his dolls fire all their beams at her which made contact making Happy cry out, "Lucy!"

When the smoke cleared up the blonde was unharmed, "I didn't summon you here my friend."

The man had orange hair and black sunglasses wearing a suit. He smirked at her, "For some reason I have no problem traveling between our worlds without you even having to summon me. That means the wall between humans and spirits is no more, together you and I have broken it down. And it's all thanks to the power of love."

She smiled, "Power of love? How amusing of you to say such things my friend."

He smiled back at her.

"Ah! I know you! Your Loke!" Bickslow exclaimed.

Loke didn't look happy at all, "So the time has finally come to fulfill my promise, huh?"

She kept her smile, "You have my thanks, my friend."

"Well what do ya know, so you were a celestial spirit," Bickslow grinned, "I've kept your secret safe all this time and this is the thanks I get?"

Loke kept his glare not impressed the same was with Lucy.

"So now the spirit wants to join the Battle of Fairy Tail too, huh?" Bickslow grinned.

Loke fixed his suit, "No, I don't care about your battle, or Laxus, or any of that nonsense," he pushed his glasses forward, "Listen up! The only reason I'm here is to protect Lucy! I'm not gonna let you hurt her, understand?!"

Bickslow laughed, "That so, oh that's rich! You've never beaten me before you know, and for the record I've always gone easy on you little lion cub."

"I think you need to be taken down a peg, right Lucy?" Loke looked at her.

She grinned, "As a matter of fact he does. Deal with the dolls while I deal with this fool."

"Yes ma'am!" Loke's body shined brilliantly.

Loke took down five dolls impressing Happy and making Lucy smile, "This is Loke's real power as a celestial spirit. Its beautiful to look at."

"Its totally pointless," Bickslow said, "These are souls man you can't hurt 'em. You destroy their bodies, but I'll just move them onto something else. That means…I get new babies!" more dolls appeared behind him and charged at Lucy but Loke intercepted them.

"You can send a million of those things, I won't let any of them touch her!" Loke declared.

Lucy flew towards Bickslow and tried to slash him with her staff but he jumped back just in time, "Whoa! Your feisty little cosplay queen ain't ya?"

"Your humor is not impressive…at all." She stated simply.

"Lucy! Go on and take him out! He's nothing! Your stronger than him!" Loke told her.

"Hey! take that back!" Bickslow yelled.

Lucy shot more light beams at him making him stagger back, "Ow! Aw crap! Time for the big guns."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "Happy, what is he doing?"

Bickslow took off his helmet and cracked his neck a little. As soon as he did that his eyes glowed green, "Figya Aizu (Figure Eyes)."

"Don't look into them!" Happy warned.

Lucy and Loke both closed their eyes.

"Each one of the Thunder Legion members has special powers they can use in their eyes," Happy explained, "Evergreen can turn you into stone with hers, but if you look at Bickslow he'll turn you into one of his creepy dolls. He'll control your soul."

"Really?" Loke gasped.

"What a frightening ability." Lucy commented.

"Well aren't you smart." Bickslow complimented.

"So smart." His dolls repeated.

Lucy sensed the dolls coming at them and created a barrier to protect them, "I can still create barriers in this form, so they can't attack us."

"Whatever you do don't look in his eyes! Keep them closed!" Happy told them.

 **(Song: FAIRY TAIL Main Theme -METAL ver.-)**

Loke grit his teeth, "Lucy close my gate! Hide inside of Horologium for awhile!"

"There's no need for me to do that! You're here with me, so I believe in your abilities!" Lucy told him.

Loke smiled, "All right then, its time for the moment of truth! When I give the signal open your eyes and hit him as hard as you can!"

Lucy nodded, "You know what a Unison Raid is…correct?"

Loke grinned, "Oh yeah! Let's do it! You trust me?"

They stood side by side both smiling, "But of course, I put my faith in all of my spirits including you." They both glowed yellow taking Bickslow by surprise.

"Zenith of Regulus: Shishikōyō (Lion Brilliance)!"

Bickslow cried out in pain having been assaulted by the burst of light, "Ahhh! My eyes!"

"Now Lucy! Gather your magic!" Loke signaled.

"Yes!" Lucy raised her staff in the air still glowing.

"No! There's no way I'm gonna let you beat me!" Bickslow declared his eyes slightly burned by the light.

Loke's whole glowed, "I'm not the man I use to be," he said, "When I met Lucy my true power as a celestial spirit was awakened. I'm stronger than I've ever been before, and its all thanks to her," he raised his arm in the air, "We spirits are not like your little dolls! Love makes us stronger! Lucy!"

"All right!" she opened her eyes.

"Yunizon Reido: Regurusu Kinsei Inpakuto (Unison Raid: Regulus Venus Impact)!" they both raised their arms towards Bickslow sending the head of a lion that was surrounded by mini venus planets at him making him cry out in pain as he was engulfed in a bright light and sent flying to other side of town.

Happy jumped in the air happily, "Ka-pow!"

Lucy dispelled her Venus form and smiled at Loke, "Thank you Loke."

"I did it for this," he stuck his arm in the air and the words "I Love Lucy" appeared, "Love's dazzling brilliance."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at his antics making her feel a little better, "Same old Loke."

"When's the wedding?" Happy snickered.

"Sorry Happy, but there won't be a wedding I'm afraid," she leaned against the wall, "Doing a Unison Raid can be more exhausting than a person realizes." She did the mark of the sun to rejuvenate her energy, and thankfully she had enough left after opening two gates and doing a Unison Raid. She had about 85% of energy left.

Loke pat her head, "I'll be there whenever you need me."

She smiled, "I know you will, thank you." He disappeared in a flash of light.

Lucy looked around the town again and felt something she never felt before and it was near the cathedral, "I think I just found Laxus…"

"Really?! Where is he?" Happy asked.

She pointed in the direction were she sensed him, "He's in the cathedral."

 **At the Guild**

Natsu and Gajeel saw the status update with the runes.

 **[Lucy vs. Bickslow: Winner: Lucy]**

"Whoa! Lucy kicked his butt!" Natsu grinned, "I knew she could do it!"

"No way! That little princess can actually fight?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Yeah she's tough as nails!" Natsu grinned at him, "Besides she kicked your butt before too remember?"

"Way to go Lucy," Levi said from her position on the floor surrounded by books wearing her glasses trying to decipher the runes, "I am right there with ya."

"Really?!" Natsu said with disbelief at something he and Gajeel were talking about, "You've never heard the story about the Tortes and the cheerleader?!"

"It was a hare ya moron! And the dumb bunny lost remember?!" Gajeel retorted back.

Levi was drowning out their noise trying to figure out how to get the runes down when it hit her, "That's it!"

"What's what?!" they both cried out.

She then went on to explain but the two dragon slayers had absolutely no idea what she was talking about until she stood up holding a lot of paper in her hand, "It worked!"

"Yeah!" Natsu and Gajeel yelled.

"Just give me a second I need to rewrite the enchantment," Levi told them standing in front of the door.

"You bet!" they both said.

"This is it you guys," she turned to them, "When I'm through here, you two guys will join the battle of Fairy Tail. I hope your ready."

Natsu's fist was on fire, "Yeah! I'm all fired up!"

Gajeel grinned having his arms crossed, "Its time to take out the trash."

* * *

Lucy was heading towards the cathedral with Happy in toe, "You don't have to follow me Happy, you can go back to the guild and get Natsu."

Happy shook his head, "I wanna stay with you Lucy! You're my friend."

Lucy smiled, "Thanks."

 ** _"I'm glad you have a comrade that cares for you, Lucy."_**

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around only to see no one there, _'Just now…I know I heard that woman's voice!'_

Happy looked at her and saw she was pale, "Lucy? What's wrong?"

Lucy snapped out of it and looked at her feline friend, "Nothing…I'm okay, let's go." She started walking forward again.

Happy didn't buy it one bit, but followed her anyway and made a mental note to tell Natsu later.

Lucy was immersed in her own thoughts, _'Her voice…why does it feel so familiar? Like I've heard it in the past? I know its not my mothers voice…then who?'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: The She-Devil vs. Freed!**


	20. The She-Devil vs Freed!

**(Song: FT OP4 R.P.G~ Rockin' Party Game by SuG)**

 **Yo Ho**

 **Kaji wo kire torikaji ippaide**

 **Yo Ho**

 **Uousaou ikina jinsei**

 **Hi ga ochiru koroni wa**

 **Shukkou no utage**

 **Sabishiku nanka nai ikiterya**

 **Mata dokkade aeru**

 **Mukai kaze buchinuki tabidate**

 **Namida namida kareru made**

 **Otoko nara tsuyogatte**

 **Tomo yo tomo yo**

 **Itsuno hi ka waratte**

 **Katai katai kizuna wo sa**

 **Tashikame aeru youni**

 **Ima kagayaki dasu mirai no**

 **Chizu wo saa tsukami tore**

* * *

Levy was working hard to take down the enchantment, so Natsu and Gajeel can get out there to fight Laxus so all of this can end. While she was working on trying to get the enchantments to disappear the two dragon slayers were talking amongst themselves.

"Still though," Gajeel said, "I'll never try and fight Bunny girl again that's for sure."

Natsu grinned, "Yeah! She kicked your butt pretty bad the last time you guys fought!"

"Shut up!" Gajeel blushed.

"Erza's a good sparring partner too," Natsu then shuddered, "Most of the time."

Gajeel had to shudder himself; "I'll be damn if I go against her in a fight. I'm not that suicidal."

Natsu nodded, "But Mira's pretty badass herself!"

"Mira? You mean the barmaid?" Gajeel raised a brow.

"Yeah!" Natsu grinned, "You'll see, Mira's gonna use her magic and beat Freed down seeing he's the only one left."

Gajeel looked back towards the door, "Yeah…that guy. His runes are all over town though, and besides the rain woman and that card mage are out there too."

"Oh yeah, I forget about them!" Natsu grinned sheepishly.

Gajeel just sighed at his stupidity.

Levy was drowning them out and focused more on trying to get the runes down, _'I'm almost there…just a few more! Wait for me guys, I'll have this down soon!'_

* * *

Meanwhile Elfman had just woken up and was out of his Take-Over form when Evergreen was defeated. He closed his eyes a few times to get a good look up at who was staring at him and saw it was his sister Mira, "Thank goodness." Turns out the place they were in was a trashed flower shop.

"Nee-chan," he grunted trying to get up but Mira had to help him.

"Your hurt pretty bad." Mira told him.

"I'll be fine," he assured her, "I'm so glad your back to normal."

"I'm sorry for everything…I really am." She started shaking the tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"What the heck are you apologizing for?" Elfman asked confused as to why she was crying.

The teas fell from her eyes, "Because…I'm just useless now…it's the truth…I'm never able to help you…I'm sorry."

Elfman smiled, "No one thinks your useless…I promise," he said sitting up, "Your smile lifts everyone's spirits, it makes us think of the good things, and forget about this fighting crap."

Mira started sobbing making Elfman give her a sad smiled, "Come on Nee-chan, please don't cry."

* * *

Meanwhile Cana and Juvia were running down the street trying to figure out how to disable Thunder Palace.

"Juvia," Cana called out to her, "Do you know how long we have until the Thunder Palace activates?"

"At this point I'd say its about 30 minutes." Juvia told her.

"Man what a coward," Cana scoffed, "The Battle of Fairy Tail" huh? Everyone else fights while he hides in a corner."

"The question is which corner?" Juvia wondered.

"Laxus is saving his magic energy," a voice said from above them. Looking up they saw it was Freed who materialized himself using his runes, "It would be foolish of him to fight Master Makarov at less than full power."

"Freed." Cana glared.

"So he's the one behind the enchantments…" Juvia figured out. Freed soon disappeared out of sight.

"Get back here!" Cana demanded.

Both girls ran trying to find him and soon found themselves near a bridge, "Where'd he go?!"

They were soon surrounded by runes, "Oh great another one?" Cana groaned.

"We're trapped." Juvia said.

The rules then appeared, "It says that, "Only the wizard who proves herself to be the strongest…" Cana read.

"Will be permitted to leave this barrier." Juvia finished off.

Freed soon appeared before them with his back turned, "The victor will then go on to battle me. You may begin."

"Come on Freed! If your really looking for a fight you don't have to go to all of this trouble cause I'll take you on right now, ya hear?!" Cana pounded on the rune barrier, "What's the matter are you scared?! Don't think your man enough to handle the both of us?! You've never been much of a real man…have you?!" she taunted.

He gave her a side-glance, "The truth of the matter is I'd prefer not to sully my own hands."

"Your such a rat!" Cana yelled.

"I can't believe you'd make your friends fight each other like this." Juvia said with disbelief.

"Friends you say? To be perfectly candid I'd rather see Cana emerge the victor," Freed admitted taking them by surprise, "As for Juvia, you still bare the stain of Phantom Lord. You can't be trusted there's no telling when you may choose to take up arms against Fairy Tail again."

Juvia looked down sadly.

Cana glared at him, "What like you are now?!"

Juvia brought her hand to her chest remembering Lucy's words, "Forgive me…but I have no choice." Her body became a water cyclone.

"Hold on what are you doing?!" Cana yelled.

"Tell me something Mr. Freed," Juvia called out to him, "If one of us falls will you keep your word and fight the one that remains?"

"I assure you, I'll stand by my word." Freed told her.

Juvia smirked at him, "That's good to hear."

"Are you nuts?! Your just giving this creep what he wants." Cana told her.

Juvia's water body passed by Cana jumped around the rune barrier until she got to the top confusing Freed.

"Go as high as you want! The only way to escape is by stepping over your fallen opponent!" he told her.

Juvia got all the way to the top towards the lightning lacrima, "If one of us must fall for this spell to be lifted, I will be the one to make it so!" she declared her goal clear as day.

 **(Song: FAIRY TAIL Main Theme -Slow ver.-)**

Freed was shocked, "She wouldn't…"

"Stay away from that thing!" Cana told her.

Juvia wasn't going to stop, "I'll never harm a friend!" she made contact with the lightning lacrima smashing it to pieces.

"Juvia!" Cana yelled.

Juvia smiled down at her before she cried out in pain from being shocked by the lightning and Cana could only watch in horror. Juvia cried out in pain for a few more minutes before she was sent hurling to the ground.

"Juvia!" Cana ran over to her ignoring the fact that the runes dispersed.

Cana kneeled down and saw the water mage was smiling, "I brought the down the enchantment spell…you are free now."

"But you didn't have to go and do that!" Cana told her.

"I wanted to prove to the guild…that there's no reason to doubt me," Juvia smiled with tears in her eyes, "When Lucy first approached me she saw the real me and said my rain could make something beautiful and she was right. Through her I was able to meet Gray-sama, and then I was able to join the guild with a smile on my face. I love all of you…the Fairy Tail guild…will always be my home."

Cana had tears swelling up in her eyes; "I never doubted you…your one of us now and you'll always will be…we love you just like family. Fairy Tail's lucky to have such an amazing wizard in its ranks."

"Do you mean it?" Juvia asked.

Cana nodded.

The tears from Juvia's eyes fell, "That makes me…so happy…" she closed her eyes with a smile.

"JUVIA!" Cana cried out.

Freed stood there his eyes shaking, _'I can't believe this. She chose to sacrifice her own life? In order to save her friend?'_ his whole body started shaking.

Cana stood up slowly bringing out some cards a look pure rage was visible in her eyes as she still had some tears, "LET'S GO!" she shouted.

 **(End Song)**

* * *

Meanwhile Natsu was currently sitting on a chimney of a rooftop and was looking around. Levy had managed to get them out of the rune barrier so both of them took off immediately searching for Laxus, "Aw man, there's way too many people," He groaned still looking around, "I can't pick up Laxus's scent with them around." He thought back to what Levy told him.

* * *

 _"_ _Now guys I want you to listen closely," Levy said getting their attention, "We can't risk the two of you getting caught up in Freed's enchantments, so your gonna have to separate. Got it?"_

* * *

Elsewhere Gajeel was somewhere else and started grinning, "Heh, I wanna settle the score with Salamander so bad I can taste it, but that lightning idiot's really been working my last nerve lately, so he's my priority for now."

* * *

Meanwhile Mira was busy helping her brother walk, "Oh come on Mira, I'm still a man I can walk on my own y'know."

She smiled at him, "Its okay, if my baby brother needs a hand I don't mind helping at all."

"Thank you."

They heard a loud boom noise coming from the bridge and decided to investigate it. There were two people on the bridge and they were Cana and Freed.

Freed has his sword pointed at Cana, "You seem to be forgetting a basic rule of combat."

"What's that?" Cana questioned.

"Even the most powerful spells are ultimately worthless if they fail to hit your target." He told her.

Cana ignored him, "Majikku Kādo: Shōkan Raitoningu (Magic Card: Summoned Lightning)!" Cana combined three cards and a green magic circle appeared sending green lightning bolts at Freed.

Freed closed his eyes bringing his sword up then opened them, his right eye turned purple, "Yami no Ekurityūru: Kaerimiru (Dark Écriture: Reflect)." Purple runes appeared and he sent the attack right back at her making Cana cry out not expecting it.

Elfman and Mira saw half of the bridge get blown up and some debris fell down, "What in the…" Elfman said.

"Oh no! Cana!" Mira yelled.

Cana stood up slowly holding her side, Freed looked down at her, "Your tough, a testament to your many years of servitude to the guild."

She glared up at him, "Listen to me Freed! I want you to take back all that garbage you said about Juvia!" a purple rune appeared on her forehead and she felt searing pain making her scream.

"Cana!" Mira yelled.

"What happened?! What did he do to her?!" Elfman demanded.

Cana soon fell down unconscious unable to handle the pain.

"This has gone too far!" Mira yelled at him.

"How dare you!" Elfman glared at him.

Freed looked at them, "I'm sorry Elfman but you've already lost to Evergreen, therefore you are not allowed to rejoin the game."

"Oh yeah?!" he yelled.

Mira frowned at him, "We're in the same guild! We shouldn't be fighting each other!"

"We were once…however the ultimate purpose of this game is to restructure the guild, to break our meaningless bonds," he brought up his sword, "Laxus's enemy is mine as well."

Elfman charged at him, "I'm ready to take on both of you!"

Freed's right purple and he slashed at Elfman's chest a purple rune appeared, "What the hell is this?"

"Those who have been defeated are strictly prohibited from rejoining the game," Freed told him, "Anyone attempted to do so will receive a punishment far worse than death."

"Yami no Ekurityūru: Itami (Dark Écriture: Pain). Those runes represent unimaginable pain, which will become the totality of your existence."

Elfman's body glowed purple and he screamed out in pain because his body was receiving it from the runes.

"Elfman!" Mira yelled, "You have to stop this! He's not as strong as he use to be Freed!"

Freed ignored her, "Yami no Ekurityūru: Kyōfu (Dark Écriture: Terror)!" Swinging his sword Elfman screamed again.

"Yami no Ekurityūru: Kurushimi (Dark Écriture: Suffering)!" Elfman screamed again.

Mira started crying feeling powerless to do anything, "I'm begging you…I'll do anything you want…please just spare him!"

Freed kept making Elfman feel pain making him scream in agony until he collapsed, "The final Dark Écriture…death."

That was it something inside Mira snapped, her heat was beating and she felt herself be surrounded in yellow light making Freed turn around not expecting it, "What's this? So much power…"

 **(Song: Satan Soul)**

"Ahhh…ahhh…ahhh…AHHHHH!" Mira's whole body glowed and the debris around her lifted into the air as a big dark blue magic circle appeared above her. Freed could do nothing but watch she transformed into one of her Take-Over forms.

Mira's appearance completely changed. Her eyes become darker and her eyelashes grow larger, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and her ears enlarging, extending backwards, and gaining pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of the fictional elf's. She also gains sharp canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands receive noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grows a large, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. Her clothes also changed. Her attire was replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit, which reveals her arms and legs and is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly and wide cleavage. Such clothing has golden-colored edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiky collar is tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders are tied in thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet are covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which are decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. She also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms, " **RAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"** she roared making Freed sweat.

 **(End Song)**

Mira jumped and made to strike at him destroying half the bridge as she did so.

 **(Song: Tai Ma Gekisen)**

"Yami no Ekurityūru: Tsubasa (Dark Écriture: Wings)!" purple wings sprouted out from his back and he took flight but Mira was following after him with her own set of wings. She tried swiping at him again but he avoided then she kicked him, which made contact, then punched him in the face sending him hurling towards the other side of the bridge slamming into it.

Freed flew out of bridge and away from it to get a good distance staring at where he once was only for Mira to appear behind him looking absolutely pissed, "Die." She said.

 _'_ _This is her Take-Over power! The She-Devil! Satan Soul!'_ he thought feeling her immense magical power.

She extended her hand forward and a dark blue magic circle appeared, "Daikunesu Sutorīmu (Darkness Stream)!" she created a multitude of hands and sent them at Freed, but he managed to evade every single one. He tried to call out a spell but Mira wasn't having it and kicked him right in the stomach destroying his sword in the process making him fly away from her but once again she was on his tail not letting him get away.

"I know a few forbidden spells of my own," Freed stated, "Yami no Ekurityūru: Ankoku (Dark Écriture: Darkness)!" writing runes on himself his appearance changed. Freed was now a dark-colored, demonic creature, with horns coming out of their head and their right eye covered with scales. But Mira didn't care she kept charging at him as both of their fists made contact sending a shockwave and destroying the things around them.

Freed's hand were charged with dark red like energy while Mira's was charged with dark purple like energy as they sent a barrage of punches towards each other until Mira got him under the chin with her knee. Both of the kept attacking each other until Freed tired to flee but Mira wasn't going to let him. She sent him crashing into a canyon and touched his chest with both hands, "Ebiru Supāku (Evil Spark)!" sending lightning into his body he was sent crashing into the walls of the canyon until he fell to the ground.

"It's true her powers uncanny," Freed said, "I'd heard tales of her abilities but I'd never would have thought Mirajane was capable of _this_."

Mira scoffed at him.

Freed stood up, "Your strong, but I can't afford to lose the game to you!" his body glowed dark red, "Yami Buresu (Darkness Breath)!" he charged the dark energy into a destructive tornado trying to injure her but she came out unscathed. Bringing his hands up and bringing them together dark red energy gathered, "Yami Furea Bakudan (Darkness Flare Bomb)!" sending the dark energy wave at her she was sent hurling towards the water, "Is he finished?" he got his answer when the water started moving, "What's happening?" he saw Mira was spinning the water with both arms forming it into a tornado, "She's controlling the water…"

 _'_ _Just how powerful is she?!'_ he thought.

"Ebiru Ekusupurōjon (Evil Explosion)!" she sent a giant torrent of water right at Freed sending him back, and as soon as he was sent back Mira appeared before him and headed butted him sending him a few feet away from her.

Mira gathered dark energy in the space between her hands, the energy soon taking form into sphere like vortex, "Sōru Ikusutinkutā (Soul Extinction)!" she fired the large blast of black at Freed engulfing him in the dark energy that soon covered the sky that was see by everyone in town including Erza, Lucy, Happy, Elfman who carried an unconscious Juvia, and Cana who regained consciousness. When it died down Freed was on his hands and knees and was knocked out of his demon form, his clothes in tatters and his hair a mess. Mira swooped down making him land on his bottom in fear, her eyes glowed red as she eyed him, **"Freed! Die!"** she roared charging at him.

 _'_ _There's no way…'_ Mira slammed him to the ground holding him by the neck, _'I don't stand a chance against such a force!'_ Mira was about to smash his face in when a smiling image of her sister stopped her just in time because her fist was hovering right over his face. She removed her hand from his neck and the one hovering above his face dispelling her Satan Soul take-over form.

 **(End Song)**

"I don't understand," Freed said, "Why did you stop?"

 **(Song: FAIRY TAIL Main Theme -Piano ver.-)**

"Because this battle is meaningless." She said.

"You can spare me your false pity Mira, just finish me off." He said.

Mira got off him and sat next to him, "I won't do that because we're allies, we're both members of Fairy Tail. That means we work together, we celebrate together, and we grow together."

"No your wrong!" he yelled, "Laxus is my one true ally!"

"It doesn't have to be that way," she smiled down at him, "Listen, we've been your friends since the very beginning. It's perfectly fine to have that one person who you trust more than anybody else, its human nature. But that doesn't mean you have to shut out the rest of us, we're all part of something bigger, we're like family."

Mira took his hand in hers tears falling from her eyes, "If you'll just reach out, I promise there will always be someone there for you. Once your finally able to see that connection, you'll never forget that its there. Your surrounded by people who care for you."

Freed started sobbing and used his free hand to cover his eyes, "I never wanted it…to come to this…!"

Mira smiled down at him, "Yeah…I know that. How about next year, we enjoy the Harvest Festival together."

Elfman and Cana who had appeared during her speech smiled at the scene, "My sis…"

Cana wiped a tear from her eye, "She's amazing huh?"

* * *

Levy saw a rune appear at the guild's entrance.

 **[Mirajane vs. Freed: Both Wizards Forfeit]**

Levy read it out loud, "Both wizards forfeit."

* * *

Gajeel grinned, "This game just got interesting."

* * *

Natsu had a determined look on his face, "Now, there's just one. I'm coming for ya Laxus!"

* * *

Lucy was walking towards the cathedral almost there with Happy following right behind her, "Its time to put an end to this."

* * *

Laxus was sitting down inside the cathedral surrounded in lightning frowning. Not happy with the way things were going.

* * *

 **Next Time: Kardia Cathedral Showdown!**


	21. Kardia Cathedral Showdown!

**(Song: FT OP4 R.P.G~ Rockin' Party Game by SuG)**

 **Yo Ho**

 **Kaji wo kire torikaji ippaide**

 **Yo Ho**

 **Uousaou ikina jinsei**

 **Hi ga ochiru koroni wa**

 **Shukkou no utage**

 **Sabishiku nanka nai ikiterya**

 **Mata dokkade aeru**

 **Mukai kaze buchinuki tabidate**

 **Namida namida kareru made**

 **Otoko nara tsuyogatte**

 **Tomo yo tomo yo**

 **Itsuno hi ka waratte**

 **Katai katai kizuna wo sa**

 **Tashikame aeru youni**

 **Ima kagayaki dasu mirai no**

 **Chizu wo saa tsukami tore**

* * *

Lucy and Happy were walking around town, the blond was debating whether she should use her Uranus form or her other form which her teammates haven't seen yet…her Jupiter form. If she used that form then she would have to make sure her teammates were far away from her for she would be emitting a lot of power should she use it.

 _'_ _Instead of just using one I'll use both. I'll use my Uranus form first then my Jupiter form. And I need to make sure no one else is near me or they'll get hurt.'_ She thought.

Happy looked at her seeing she was deep in thought about something, "You okay Lucy?"

"Hm? Yeah I'm okay," she smiled, "I was just thinking about which form to use and decided to use both my Uranus form and Jupiter form."

"What does the Jupiter form do?" Happy asked.

Lucy brought a finger up to her lips and smirked, "You'll see." She was trying to find some humor in the current situation but it was kind of hard to do especially since Laxus still had those damn lightening lacrima's everywhere. She kept walking until she met a familiar face, "Mystogan…"

Mystogan stopped and looked at her, "Lucy Heartfilia…have you come to stop Laxus as well?"

She nodded, "You're here for the same reason I can tell," she looked towards the cathedral, "He's in there…waiting."

"Indeed."

Happy looked between them wondering which one would be fighting Laxus or maybe both of them will.

Mystogan looked at the blond, "I'll fight him first and see if I can negotiate with him, if not then I'm afraid I'll have to use force."

Lucy nodded, "All right, I'll let you handle things for awhile. If I feel you need help then I'll join the fight, is that okay?"

"That's fine," he nodded, "Let's go."

They both walked towards the entrance with Happy following right behind them, _'I've never seen Mystogan's magic before…I wonder what it is.'_

 **Inside the Cathedral**

Laxus was sitting down with his eyes closed and headphones on, "Hmph, I knew this day would come. This is it, you can't say I didn't warn you old man," he stood up and turned to look at the statue behind him, "Only 6 minutes until the Thunder Palace is activated, I guess that stubborn old geezer's gonna hang on till the very end. Typical."

Mystogan, Lucy, and Happy soon arrived to confront him, Mystogan walked towards him while Lucy leaned against the wall behind him crossing her arms with Happy on her head watching nervously, "Relax Happy, let Mystogan handle things first then I'll join the fight."

Happy nodded, "Aye."

Laxus gave them a side glance, "Ahhh, hey Mystogan. You actually showed up. Oh! You even brought blondie with you, I've been dying to get some payback from last time."

Lucy merely closed her eyes.

Laxus turned back to Mystogan, "I'm surprised you're here, I didn't think this game would be of any interest to you."

"If you bring down the Thunder Palace right now, we may be able to convince the citizens that it was part of the festival." Mystogan told them.

"Is that really why you came back? Give me a break," he scoffed, "Your looking for a piece of the action, you wanna know who the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail is, you or me."

"Don't be so quick to rule out Erza." Mystogan warned him.

"Are you kidding me? Sure the girl's got spunk, but she's still weak." Laxus grinned.

"Heh," Mystogan scoffed, "You think she's weak? Your either blind or more ignorant than I thought."

"Nothing against her, but I think we can agree that we're stronger. Its clear one of us is Fairy Tail's top wizard, the question who deserved the title?" Laxus wondered.

Mystogan eyed him; "If you see the world in such simple terms…perhaps you are blind."

"I'm sick of talking about it. Let's settle this here and now…Mystogan. Hmph…or should I say…" He started but Mystogan didn't let him finish taking one of the rods out from his back pointing it at Laxus and shooting a purple beam at him as Laxus shot his own lighting causing them to collide and explode making Lucy hold onto Happy so he wouldn't be blown away. The aftershock was so big it caused the glass windows to shatter.

* * *

Natsu felt the blast, "That's the church!"

* * *

Erza frowned, "That came from Kardia Cathedral."

* * *

The smoke cleared allowing Lucy and Happy to see again much the cat's relief, "That was a powerful blast."

"Yeah…but the fight's just getting started." Lucy told him.

Mystogan still had his staff pointed at Laxus while Laxus still his arm extended out, "Tell me…how do you know about that?"

"Oops, did I strike a nerve?" Laxus taunted, "It's a rare treat to see you lose your cool like that. I've got a deal for ya, beat me and I swear I'll tell ya everything I know."

Mystogan said nothing for a few minutes, "Your going to regret that statement Laxus…your about to witness magic the likes of which you've never seen before." He told him slamming his staff down.

"Oh I'm so scared." Laxus taunted, "Go on and show me what ya got ya freak! I'm dying to see how much stronger I am!"

They had a stare down for a few minutes before he pulled down one of the staffs hanging from his back onto the ground and the rest followed forming a circle around him holding on of the staffs in front of him, "Matenrō (Skyscraper)." A purple magic circle appeared and the ground beneath Laxus lifted him up into the air propelling him in space, "What happened?! Impossible! The entire church?!" He was then tied up by four belts and a frog like draconic demon ripped a hole in space reaching out intending to attack Laxus, "What kind of magic is this?!" he then used his lightning to free himself from the binds and ultimately break the illusion, "Now that's funny! Did you seriously think you'd be able to defeat me using some kind of stupid illusion?!"

"Impressive," Mystogan complemented, "But it seems your still a bit slow on the uptake."

Purple light below Laxus making him look up, "What?!" five magic seals were created above him.

Mystogan pointed his staff at him, "Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura (Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song)."

Laxus grinned at him, "You think I'm the slow one, huh?!" a yellow magic circle appeared below Mystogan and lightning began to cackle around him.

"No!" Mystogan said.

Meanwhile Happy and Lucy were watching in awe at the sheer power of these two, "Their both so strong!"

"Yeah they are," Lucy agreed, "The question is, which one of them will be left standing?" both attacks went off at the same time but they were both unharmed.

Mystogan floated in the air looking down at Laxus who was still grinning lifting his arms to the side of him Mystogan performed a hand sign and a purple magic circle appeared, but Laxus used his lightning to teleport away, "He slipped through." The lightning mage went right at Mystogan slamming into him but he managed to evade in time and come out unscathed.

Laxus laughed, "Now that's more like it!"

"So here you are!" Erza and Natsu said getting both their attention.

Natsu turned to her, "Erza?!"

She turned to him, "Hey, you made it out of there."

"Good thing too," Lucy voiced out getting both of their attention, "Lucy? You're here as well?" Erza questioned.

She nodded, "Mystogan said he'd fight him first so I'm just standing here watching them fight, so far their equally matched."

Mystogan turned to them as they turned to their heads to look at the mage.

"Wait, so is that?" Natsu wondered.

"Its Mystogan." Erza said.

Mystogan saw Erza and moved his arm towards his face trying to cover it up, but Laxus saw this as an opportunity, "Your wide open!" he sent a handful of lightning at his covered face exposing it for them all to see and it was unexpected, because right before them was…Jellal or so they believed.

Erza felt like her heart had stopped, "Jellal…?"

"What the…" Natsu stared.

"No way! Its Jellal!" Happy said from Lucy's arms.

The blond shook her head, "No he's not Happy, his magic feels completely different as is everything else…its like he's a carbon copy."

Happy looked up at her, "Really? You think so?"

She nodded and looked back at Mystogan, _'He really doesn't feel like Jellal at all, I mean look at him. They have the same face, but their completely different.'_

Erza couldn't believe her eyes, "But how…? Your still alive?"

"Oh," Laxus spoke, "So you know this guy."

"Wait! I don't get it," Natsu spoke up, "So Mystogan is really Jellal?"

Lucy pulled his cheek gently, "Weren't you listening to what I said earlier? That's not Jellal, their magic is completely different, not to mention they have the same face. Think of him as a another version of Jellal, only different."

"How do you know that?" he questioned her.

"Just a hunch," She told him honestly, "And something tells me I'm not wrong either."

"Jellal…I." Erza started.

"Erza," Mystogan looked down, "Please forgive me, I was afraid you'd see this."

She gasped.

"I'm not your friend Jellal," he told her, "I do know him. I'm not him." He turned his back to them, "I'm sorry, I must be going." He disappeared in smoke.

Natsu tried to reach for him, "Hey wait up! Well that made my brain hurt! I can't think about it right now!" he looked at Laxus, "All right man, its you against me! I'm gonna take care of this clown that cool with you?!" he looked at Erza only to see she was visibly shaking not acknowledging that he heard her at all, "Wake up!" Natsu yelled at her.

Lucy's eyes glowed purple and she moved Erza out the way just in time to avoid being struck by Laxus's lightning, "Lucy! Erza!" Natsu and Happy yelled. The blonde looked down at Erza seeing she was okay before glaring at Laxus who was grinning.

"Hey not bad blondie," he complemented, "Maybe your not as weak as I thought you were."

Lucy got off Erza, "I could always use a new element for my sword anyway, so I'll be taking some of your lighting," she was engulfed in yellow light, "Wakusei Mahō: Ten'nōsei Fōmu (Planetary Magic: Uranus Form)." She transformed into her Uranus form, "This fight will be tedious but I'll go along with it anyway, show me how strong you really are unless you were just babbling off like some fool earlier."

Laxus laughed, "You better watch what you say blondie!" he sent lightning at her but she kept calm unsheathed her blade, "Sesshu (Absorption)." A yellow magic circle appeared and she absorbed his lightning attack catching him off guard a little.

"What the hell? What did you just do?!" he demanded.

"Has that lightning of yours clouded your vision?" she asked, "It would be fairly obvious that I just absorbed your lightning magic, so I can utilize it like so," she put to fingers on the blade, "Raiha (Lightning Blade)." Running her two fingers through the blade it turned bumblebee yellow glowing all the while

Natsu stared at it, "Wow…"

"That's so cool," Happy stared, "I didn't know she could absorb other people's attacks too!"

Lucy got into a stance the blade became surrounded in lightning, "Kaminari Ken Katachi: Zeusu no Ikari (Lightning-Sword Style: Wrath of Zeus)." Swinging the blade with blinding speed the likes of even Laxus couldn't see a giant bolt of lighting moved towards him striking him in the gut sending him backwards and into the stone statue from behind him where he crashed into it. He was covered with scratches and bruises but managed to stand.

Natsu and Happy both stared at her in shock not expecting that to happen at all, "Holy! That was awesome Lucy! How'd you do that?!" Natsu grinned.

Happy was equally impressed, _'That was so cool! But Lucy said she wanted to use her Jupiter form and I really want her to because I wanna see it so badly!'_

Laxus stood up and laughed like a psychotic maniac, "Not bad! Not bad at all blondie! I misjudged you! I didn't think you were worth much but I was wrong!" his whole body was surrounded in lightning, "Let's see how you handle this!" he charged and Lucy did the same with the same speed thanks to the lightning blade which granted her the same speed and power as Laxus. Both of them clashed at the same time sending Natsu back a little and he had to grab Happy, so he wouldn't be blown away. Looking back towards the two they were going at it meeting strike for strike Natsu was impressed that his partner was able to keep up with Laxus, but then again he shouldn't be surprised, she had been able to take on Jellal one on one with no problems at all. They soon took the battle to the air where they continued their fight, Laxus tried to punch her but she deflected it with her scabbard of all things and the thing didn't even break! He pulled back and disappeared in a flash of lighting again appeared behind her, but she had been expecting it and flipped over him, "Kaminari Ken Katachi: Piasu Arō (Lightning-Sword Style: Piercing Arrow)!" slashing his back a lightning like arrow appeared as she slashed him sending him crashing to the ground. She used her new speed to appear near Natsu and Happy who looked at her with newfound amazement.

"Wow…Lucy's awesome isn't she Happy?" Natsu asked his friend.

Happy grinned, "Yeah she is."

Lucy sheathed her sword and looked at her hand, some of his lighting got her and she knew that staying in her Uranus form wasn't safe anymore, _'I have no choice then…I'll have to use that form.'_ She gave Natsu a side glance, "Natsu, I'm about to show you a new form but I need you to get to a safe distance, okay?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Please just do it." She told him.

Natsu saw the pleading look in her eyes and relented, "All right, but I wanna get in a few hits too y'know!"

She nodded looking back at Laxus who got up in a burst of lightning looking absolutely pissed off. Lucy narrowed her eyes, "Here it goes then," she was engulfed in yellow light, "Wakusei Mahō: Mokusei Fōmu (Planetary Magic: Jupiter Form)!" green lightning came down from the sky engulfing her making Natsu and Happy worried but when it died down her appearance changed. Her hair was emerald green; a part of it was in a braided ponytail while the rest was still down with green bangs, and had two long strands that went down to her waist. While it couldn't be seen the mark of Jupiter appearing on her back, it was crescent with horizontal line in the shape of the number 2. She was donning shamrock green breastplate, waistguard, gauntlets, and leg pants. She was also sporting dark pants and dark green elbowpads. In each hand were Jousting Lance that was the same color as her armor, and had designs on the vamplate. Opening her eyes one could see they were parakeet green and her face showed a firm scowl that was directed right at Laxus and her body was cackling with electricity, "Hmph…scum." She said.

Laxus's eyebrow twitched, "What was that?"

Natsu saw her lighting was different from Laxus's because it was dark green instead of yellow like the male blonde's, "Luce looks so badass!"

Happy smiled, "So this is what her Jupiter form looks like! Its soo cool!"

Lucy gave Natsu a side-glance, "Fight with me Natsu."

Natsu grinned his fist incased in fire, "Oh yeah! I'm fired up!"

Lucy snorted in amusement, "Hmph, indeed." She pointed one of the lance's at Laxus the weapon was immediately incased in green lightning, "Come at me then, scum."

Natsu jumped in the air sending a fiery fist at Laxus who blocked it but took a hit from Lucy's lance sending him back making his coat fall off his shoulders. Laxus incased his fist with lightning this time and charged Natsu who blocked and sent another fire fist at him only for Laxus to grabbed this fist about to punch Natsu when Lucy got him in the gut again with her lance sending him back a little. Laxus then incased his whole body in lightning and appeared behind Lucy, Natsu was about to intervene but Erza kicked him in the back and away from the blond.

Lucy looked at the red head, "Came to your senses finally?"

Erza nodded looking and the male blonde, _'I have to get Jellal, I mean Mystogan out of my head. I have to stay focused. Laxus is my target I can't let Natsu and Lucy do all the work.'_ She was surrounded in yellow light, "Kansō: Kureha no Yoroi (Requip: Black Wing Armor)!" she swung her sword at Laxus but he blocked it with lightning fist.

"Careful Erza!" Natsu warned her.

"I suggest you be cautious." Lucy suggested.

"All right Laxus what have you put in the sky?! Tell me now!" Erza demanded.

Laxus grinned, "Why you haven't heard that would be my Thunder Palace!"

"Your absolutely despicable! To think you would attack your home town!" Erza glared.

Laxus laughed, "Honestly it breaks my heart! But that's just the way the game is played doll face!"

"Damn you!" she sent a kick at him but he grabbed it.

"Only 2 minutes to go." Laxus told her.

Erza turned to Natsu and Lucy, "Go and destroy them you two!"

"I can't okay?! If I attack those thing I know their just gonna zap me right back!" Natsu told her.

Lucy nodded in agreement, "Indeed."

"Seriously?" Erza gasped, "Your using Organic Link Magic to protect them?"

"Yeah, and their gonna stay up there until I give the order to blow!" he grinned.

"You coward!" she said.

Laxus zapped her, "It's a shame won't be around to see it!" he tossed her aside only for her to back flip and transform into a different armor.

"Kansō: Raitei no Yoroi (Requip: Lightning Empress Armor)! This armor has a breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround Erza's neck; the similarly adorned pauldrons are composed of two plates one over the other, with the top ones each sporting a prominent protrusion. Similar protrusions, although less prominent, can also be seen on the armored gauntlets which cover the entirety of Erza'a arms; the greaves, on the other hand, possess matching protrusion on them, with a particularly large pair adorning the knee guards, but are instead composed of plates attached to simple, thigh-high boots with high heels. The armor lacks a waistguard, instead sporting a decorated cloth hanging down from the breastplate to cover Erza's groin, sporting a single piece on the top front and three on the back, which are decorated by large spheres with fur-like ornaments hanging from them. When using this armor, Erza's head gets adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair gets styled in a long braid. Also, the armor's weapon of choice seems to be a long spear, with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching it to the shaft, which is adorned by a large ribbon. All these features strengthen the Hellenic appearance of the armor.

Laxus laughed, "Lightning Empress Armor! Nice try but its not gonna protect you from my attack!" he sent another lightning strike at her.

Erza jumped in the twirling around her spear, "Now that we're using the same magic! It's a fair fight!" she sent a lightning beam at him and it clashed with his own lightning before he jumped in the air and Erza landed on the ground holding the spear before her generating a shield.

"Let's see if your armor can handle this!" he sent his own lightning beam at her only for it to bounce off the shield she created, "Still standing huh?"

"When two wizards do battle with the same type of magic many different factors determine the victor." She stated.

"Their level of magic technique and experience, right?" Laxus inquired.

"One more," she continued, "Their heart. I know the master taught you that Laxus."

"Yeah he mentioned it," he grinned, "But he also taught me power trumps everything else."

"You couldn't be more wrong." Erza told him.

"Erza would you just leave it alone already?!" Natsu told her, "I told you that I was gonna be the one to fight him! You too Lucy!"

Lucy glared at him, "Now is not the time for your foolish pride."

Natsu looked at her surprised.

"You need to start learning to ask for help, and that's what I've been giving you before Erza joined in," she looked away from him, "You need realize that there are some things you can't do on your own."

Erza looked back at Natsu and smiled, "Then I'll have to put my faith in you…both of you." She ran past them.

"Hey! Where ya going?!" Natsu called out making her stop.

"Hold on! Your not gonna try to take that thing down?" Natsu questioned.

Laxus laughed, "I'd like to see you try! Attacking even one of those lacrima can be deadly. And who knows how many of them are floating above town right now. Besides your out of time!"

"I'll just destroy them all at once." Erza declared.

"Is that so? You must have some kind of major death wish then." He smirked.

She gave him a side glance, "No, but if that's what it takes." She ran not saying anything else to him, "I'm leaving him to you two, so don't let me down!"

"Come back! Your breaking the rules Erza!" Laxus demanded.

Natsu gave her a determined look; "I'm putting my faith in you too ya hear?!"

Lucy slammed a lance into the ground, "Don't die. It would be a waste to lose an irreplaceable comrade."

Erza stopped then nodded and took off running again.

"Lucy's right! Whether you can destroy those things or not! You better make it back alive!" Natsu told her.

Erza smiled, _'Don't worry…I promise that I won't throw away the life you and Lucy fought so hard to save.'_

"No!" Laxus ran only to be stopped by Natsu and Lucy.

"Karyū no Hōkō (Fire Dragon's Roar)! A tornado of flames was sent at Laxus stopping him in his tracks.

Lucy pointed her lance at him; "Rakurai (Lightning Strike)!" a giant bolt of green lighting pushed him back away from them.

"All right jerk! Prepare yourself for a beat down!" Natsu looked at his partner, "You ready Lucy?!"

She pointed her Lance at Laxus while the other one rested at her side, "You need to ask?" both lances were cackling with electricity.

He grinned and she smirked.

Laxus glared at them both, "You mouthy brats!"

* * *

Erza was already in her Heaven's Wheel Armor surrounded with her swords, "I call upon the power that dwells within my soul. Give me strength; help me protect my dear city. My comrades in Fairy Tail please lend me your strength as well."

* * *

Gray leaned against a wall, "If Erza's asking for help it must be serious. We gotta do something, but what?" he wondered then though of something, "I know, if I can find a way for everybody to hear her then we can band together to lend her a hand," pain shot through his side as he leaned against the wall again, "But I'm gonna need Warren's telepathy to pull that off."

* * *

Natsu shot a fireball at Laxus and he shot a lightning attack at him cancelling both spells out.

"Don't you see what's happened to our guild Natsu?!" Laxus questioned.

"What?!" Natsu yelled.

"Thanks to the old geezer Fairy Tail's nothing but a joke now!" he sent a lightning bolt at him only for Lucy to send her own cancelling it out, "All I'm trying to do is make things right!"

Lighting shot out from everywhere but thanks to Lucy absorbing some of it using her weapons, "When I become Master our name will strike fear into people's hearts!" he sent Natsu flying but Lucy got to him in time and set him down on the ground.

Laxus then looked at the timer, "There's only 1 minute and 30 seconds till the Thunder Palace is activated. What the heck are you waiting for old man? Are ya really gonna stand back and watch all those people die?"

Natsu chuckled, "I wouldn't worry if I were you. It's over."

Laxus looked at him.

"You know as well as I do it ain't gonna happen!" Natsu grinned.

"What do you mean?" Laxus demanded.

"You can blow up the town, but your still not getting Fairy Tail!" Natsu told him, "Your just upset you can't back out of it now!"

Laxus stood there stunned.

"The town will be fine! Erza's taking your spell down!" he charged at him, "Its not so easy sticking to your guns is it Laxus?!"

Laxus's fist was incased in lightning, "What the hell do you know?!"

* * *

Erza requiped over 100 weapons overexerting her magic making her sweat and pant, "Its not enough!" she requiped more swords, "That's 198…199" she panted, "There's still not nearly enough to destroy them all at once." she fell to her knees, _'I'm running low on magic energy, and I'm almost out of time. What should I do?'_

* * *

"Less than 1 minute and 30 seconds," Laxus grinned, "Your too late…Natsu."

"Oh yeah? We'll see!" Natsu charged at him sending a kick to his face but Laxus blocked it with his arm.

"You…doubt me?!" Laxus roared punching him in the face sending him flying but Lucy grabbed onto him preventing him from slamming into one of the pillars.

"Thanks." He grinned.

Lucy nodded, "I wouldn't worry…Thunder Palace is about to be destroyed by everyone."

Natsu looked at her surprised.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean blondie?" Laxus demanded.

"None of your business scum." She told him.

Laxus's body was incased in lightening, "You know what? I'm sick of your attitude!"

"You said that before and last time I caught you off guard and embarrassed you in front of everyone," she scoffed, "I do not fear you…scum."

He got even madder.

* * *

Erza stood up, "I still need to conjure another 100 swords. To destroy all the lacrima."

 ** _"_** ** _Hey Fairy Tailer's can you hear me?"_**

"That's Warren!" Erza exclaimed.

 ** _"_** ** _Things aren't looking so good for us, check out what's floating in the sky."_** He told everyone.

Erza looked up at the sky, "He's using…his telepathy."

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _We're gonna have to pull together, so get off your butts and lend us a hand."_**

Macao looked up at the sky, "Is that Warren?"

* * *

"What's in the sky?" Jet wondered leaning against a wall.

* * *

"What the heck…are those things?" Droy wondered looking up.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _If any of you are still fighting just give it a rest for a second. Now listen carefully, those lacrima up there are part of a spell called Thunder Palace. Laxus is using them to threaten the entire town, so we have to take it out before he can set it off. We don't have much time, so we have to work together."_**

"Man he's got issues." Wakaba said.

* * *

"But why? Why would he do this?" Laki questioned.

* * *

"Wait a minute?" Erza wondered something, "How did you know about the Thunder Palace Warren?"

 ** _"_** ** _I've never been happier to hear your voice,_** a new voice spoke up, **_"I was worried about you."_**

* * *

Warren had two fingers pressed to his forehead while Gray held a firm grip on his shoulders.

 ** _"_** ** _Gray! I see, so you're the one who told him."_** Erza sighed with relief.

"Yeah," Gray smirked, "Would've happen sooner but I had to track the guy down."

 ** _"_** ** _Was that Erza? You mean she's not petrified anymore? Wait…if she's back to normal then…"_** Droy wondered.

 ** _"_** ** _What about the other girls? How is Levy?_** Jet demanded.

 ** _"_** ** _There's no need to worry boys,"_** Cana told them, **_"All the ladies are fine."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Even Juvia's back on her feet."_** Elfman told them.

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah and so is Bisca,"_** Mira said, **_"Hear that Alzack?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _That's good to hear, I was worried. I thought she was a goner."_** Alzack sighed with relief.

Warren spoke again, "There's one problem. My telepathy can't reach all the way to the guildhall, so we'll have to make due with the people who can hear me. If we work together we can do this."

 ** _"_** ** _Hold it right there Warren! Why should I do as you say after what you did to me?!"_** Max demanded.

"Oh, uh Max, hey I'm sorry about that I swear it wasn't anything personal I was just desperate to save the girls!" Warren told him.

 ** _"_** ** _I've got a bone to pick with you Alzack! Can you hear me?!"_** Jet yelled.

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah I can hear you, I'm sorry about before."_** Alzack apologized.

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry ain't gonna cut it you little coward! You shot me when I wasn't looking!"_** Jet shot back. One by one they all began to yell and shout at each other focused more on their grudges than the real situation at hand.

Gray frowned at their behavior and shouted in Warren's ear, "WOULD YOU IDIOTS QUIT YELLING AT EACH OTHER!"

 ** _"_** ** _PRACTICE WHAT YOU PREACH GRAY!"_** They shouted back.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO BE GOOFING OFF! WE GOTA HURRY AND TAKE DOWN THISE LACRIMA'S! Gray shouted. They didn't seem to care and still yelled at each other anyway until a new voice set them straight.

 ** _"_** ** _SHUT UP!"_** The female voice said making them all shut up. The voice on the other end was Lucy.

 ** _"_** ** _We shouldn't be wasting our time arguing! The citizens of Magnolia are in danger and we're the only ones who can help them, so work together! All of us being forced to fight against each other is rough, and no one wants to fight their comrades! But you can easily put your negative feelings aside if you work together! That is the Fairy Tail I have come to know, it doesn't matter if I am new to the guild or not! I am proud to be in this guild, just as much as the rest of you. I never thought I would be in this guild, but here I am and I have no regrets about my decision at all, joining this guild…means everything to me…all of you mean everything to me. And if you feel the same way as I do…THEN WORK TOGETHER AND SAVE OUR TOWN!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Lucy…"_** Erza said.

 ** _"_** ** _However…if none of you are willing to do that,"_** they heard the sound of lightning, **_"Then I will do it alone! I'll destroy them myself while the rest of you stay back and watch!"_**

Everyone was moved by her words and smiled at their celestial mage thanking her for saying the words they needed to hear.

 ** _"_** ** _So what's it gonna be guys? You heard the lady, you gonna let the newbie show you up like that?"_** Cana questioned with a smile.

 ** _"_** ** _She may not have been a member for as long as some of us, but she's got more Fairy Tail pride than all of us put together!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Right! We gotta save the town! We can work out our other problems later!_**

 ** _"_** ** _Geez, now we gotta prevent from looking bad huh?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You've done good Lucy. You got everyone to cool their jets."_**

 ** _"_** ** _All right guys! Are you ready to do this?!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you…comrades."_** Lucy thanked.

Erza smiled, "No…thank you Lucy. Lucy! Can your lightning form take those things out?!"

* * *

From within the cathedral Lucy smirked, "Aye sir."

"Lucy?" Natsu looked at her.

"Natsu, Happy, I suggest you stand behind me, because I'm going to take out half of the lacrima's near the cathedral, understood?" she looked at them ignoring Laxus's voice.

Natsu grinned, "You got it!"

"Aye! We're right behind ya!" Happy smiled.

Lucy kept her smirk, "Then" she brought both lances together and they merged with each other forming a big lance which she held with both hands, "I suggest you get behind me now." Natsu and Happy got behind her immediately as lighting cackled around her body and inside the whole cathedral. Her eyes glowed green, "Erza! I'm ready on your signal!"

* * *

"All right! I'll take the 200 to the north! Everybody else can take the rest! We can do this!" Erza told them.

* * *

"We can't afford to miss any of them!" Gray said getting into an ice-make stance, "Aisu-Meiku: Ransu (Ice-Make: Lance)!" frozen arrows were sent at the lacrima where he was.

* * *

Mira was in her Satan Soul take-over form forming a large sphere of dark energy between her hands, "Akuma Burasuto (Demon Blast)!" she fired at the lacrima where she was.

* * *

Elfman was in Beast Soul take-over form and threw a large stone pillar at the lacrima where he was.

* * *

Cana threw some cards at the lacrima where she was. One by one the members of the Fairy Tail guild shot at the lightning lacrima's.

* * *

Back at the cathedral Lucy had charged enough lightning into her weapon it glowing as she prepared to send out an attack, "Inazuma (Lightning Bolt)!" a large green orb of lightning formed at the tip of the weapon and fired off destroying half the cathedral and aimed right at the lightning lacrima. It was a good thing Natsu and Happy were behind her otherwise they would have been blown away, Laxus was able to keep standing just barely as he used his arm to cover his face.

* * *

"Now! Go forth my swords!" Erza commanded firing off all the swords she summoned towards the rest of the lightning lacrima all of them as well as the rest of Fairy Tail's wizards attacks made contact with the lacrima's made contact and exploded.

* * *

After they were destroyed one by one each Fairy Tail member was zapped after they destroyed the lacrima, and since Lucy was in her Jupiter she merely absorbed it into her weapon making sure that Natsu and Happy didn't get electrocuted.

Laxus looked behind him and saw that Thunder Palace had been deactivated, "You see?" Natsu's voice got his attention making him look at the fire dragon slayer, "Told ya it wouldn't work."

Laxus just stood there.

"Weren't you saying something about our guild needing to change?" Natsu reminded, "That's funny, I don't see anything that needs changing. It looks like everyone's getting along just fine to me. How can you expect to become our master if you can't get along with the rest of us?"

Laxus went full rage his lightening surrounding his body as he was overcome by rage, "I'LL TAKE FAIRY TAIL BY FORCE IF I HAVE TO! WATCH ME! ITS MINE!"

"I think it's about time for you to give up the fight! Your not taking over Fairy Tail, cause I'm not gonna let that happen!" Natsu declared.

"Oh yeah? You don't know who your messing with, both of you. I'm a lot stronger than any of you could ever dream! I could take over the guild by force anytime I want! And your not strong enough to stop me! Your best bet is to just get out of my way!" Laxus roared.

"It sounds like your just begging for someone to knock you down a few notches! I can do that!" Natsu said his fist incased in fire jumping in the air sending a fire punch at Laxus's face only for it to have no effect at all. Laxus was about to strike his chest when Lucy used her lance to push the lightning mage way from Natsu then moved back near the dragon slayer.

"Natsu stay behind me! He's about to unleash something big!" Lucy told him.

"All right!" Natsu nodded.

Laxus raised his fist in the air an said an incantation:

"Resounding through the air,

The roar of thunder,

Plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!"

 **RAGING BOLT!**

A large bolt of lightning descended upon them from the air and was sent at them.

Lucy merged her lances together again saying her own incantation:

"Descend from the heavens,

Tear through the sky,

Come down and pass judgment!"

 **DIVINE LIGHTNING!**

A large bolt of green and yellow lightning descended towards Laxus's attack cancelling it out sending a huge backlash that almost threatened to blow Natsu and Happy away, but the fire dragon slayer held onto Lucy and Happy held onto to Natsu so they wouldn't be blown away. Laxus laughed believing he had won but once he saw they were unharmed and saw a new comer join the party he stopped laughing immediately.

Lucy separated the lances until they were two again, "Your late you scum."

Gajeel grinned at her, "My bad, had some business to take are of. But damn, that was a badass spell you just used."

"Hmph, you flatter me scum but your presences here is greatly appreciated to a degree so I will not complain." Lucy smirked.

"Gihihi, glad I could help then," Gajeel then turned attention to Laxus and frowned, "Only a nut job like you would be so giddy about taking down one of his friends, thankfully I got here when I did. Bunny girl's spell was strong but she would've been injured severely even If she was in this form."

Lucy smirked, "Hmph, well said scum."

Natsu looked at her seriously, "Is he telling the truth Lucy?"

"He is," she stabbed her lance into the ground, "But I would have come back with a vengeance if he shot lightning at me, in this form I can absorbed it into either my body or my weapons. So I would have made it out alive, scum."

Natsu closed his eyes then opened them; "All right…I'll take your word for it."

"I have another challenger?" Laxus laughed, "You'll all end up dead soon anyway! Anybody who dares to stand in my way will be eliminated!"

Natsu growled, "Let me take care of Laxus okay?! You stay out of this!"

"No deal," Gajeel said, "I've got a score to settle with that punk, this guys not messing around he's a real monster. You can tell he's got Makarov's blood running through him. It sucks, but I think we're gonna have to fight him as a team. You, me, and Bunny girl."

Lucy frowned, "That seems negotiable, three vs. one is it? It's a first but I can accept those odds."

"Good." Gajeel said.

Natsu wasn't too keen on the idea, "Ain't no way! I'm gonna take Laxus down on my own! Besides I'd never team up with a goon like you, so stay out of this!"

"Natsu!" Lucy glared at him shutting him up, "Even you can't be that much of a fool not to notice."

"She's right," Gajeel agreed, "Just look at him."

Natsu turned to look at Laxus, "Is that the same guy you remember?"

"What's the matter? You scared? You should be." Laxus grinned.

Natsu was starting to see what they were talking about and didn't like what he was seeing.

"Far as I can tell that's an enemy," Gajeel stated, "If we wanna save the guild we gotta stop him right here and now. Everybody else has either been knocked out by another member or zapped by his Thunder Palace, don't you get it? We're the only ones left who can stop him."

"He's right Natsu, the person you see before you…is no longer the Laxus you grew up with. He's gone." Lucy told him.

Natsu looked over at Gajeel, "Since when are you pro-Fairy Tail?"

Gajeel blushed, "I can protect and destroy whatever the hell I want to!"

Natsu grinned, "I thought you said…that the sky's not big enough for two dragons?"

Gajeel grinned back, "Yeah that's true, but their ain't no dragons flying in the sky now. Not with all this lightning."

Lucy smirked, "How amusing. Are you scum ready to fight yet? I'm getting quite impatient."

Gajeel grinned getting into a fighting stance, "Don't wanna keep Bunny girl waiting right?"

"Just so we're clear this is the only time I'll ever team up you!" Natsu told Gajeel.

"Trust me this ain't fun for me either! We'll fight it out someday." Gajeel said.

"Let's do this!" all three yelled charging at Laxus, Lucy was swinging both lances at him with ease despite their weight, he was blocking each and ever strike and made to punch her but she leaned back and smirked allowing both Natsu and Gajeel to kick him in the face sending him skidding back. Laxus hit Natsu with his lightning sending him back but Gajeel caught him, "Use your breath!" Gajeel told him.

"Karyū no Hōkō (Fire Dragon's Roar)!" he shot a flame tornado from his mouth.

"Tetsuryūkon (Iron Dragon's Club)!" Gajeel's whole arm became metal and extended at Laxus but he jumped in the air and Lucy followed right after him.

"Inazuma Senkō (Lightning Flash)!" she crossed both lances together and slashed him causing a flash of lightning to hit his chest making him grunt.

Gajeel attacked this time, "Tetsuryūken (Iron Dragon's Sword)!" he sent his foot back to attack Laxus but he jumped on it sending little lightning balls at him, "Shit!"

Lucy got in front of him, "Hiraishin (Lightning Rod)!" pointing her lance at the spheres she drew them towards her weapon, which absorbed all of them.

Gajeel grinned, "Nice."

She smirked, "You flatter me."

Laxus frowned, and was caught off guard when Natsu appeared behind him, "Karyū no Kōen (Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame)!" he sent a large fireball from behind Laxus making it a direct him and sending him crashing to the ground.

Lucy looked to Gajeel, "Your turn now!" she moved out of the way.

Gajeel grinned, "Tetsuryūsō: Kishin (Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs)!" turning his arm into a large spherehead and a number of iron spheres fires towards Laxus multiple times hitting him everytime sending him flying.

All three of them nodded their heads.

"Karyū no-" Natsu started.

"Tetsuryū no-" Gajeel started.

Lucy had her lance out, "Rai-" she started.

"Hōkō!" Natsu and Gajeel yelled.

"Ryū!"

All three attacks went off at the same time heading towards Laxus who was kneeling on the ground. As they made contact a huge explosion went off erupting him in what looked like to be a giant fireball. There was smoke all around for a while but then it died down to show Laxus was unharmed and only had a ripped shirt, "Neither of you deserves the title of "Dragon Slayer."

Lucy frowned at him.

"What the heck! He doesn't even have a scratch on him!" Natsu said.

"But how? I don't get it, I know he's strong and all, but we whipped out a ton of Dragon Slaying magic on him." Gajeel was equally confused.

Happy who had retreated to a safe distance was just as confused as them, "But…how?"

Lucy stared at Laxus before she realized it, "I see…so that's why."

All three of them looked at her, "You…you're a dragon slayer aren't you?"

"Say what?" Natsu gasped.

"He can't be!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"What do you mean?!" Happy questioned.

"Just now, when he said Natsu and Gajeel weren't worthy enough to hold the title dragons slayers," she told them, "That's how I figured it out, he's a dragon slayer. A Lightning Dragon Slayer."

Laxus grinned, "Not bad blondie, you figured it out."

"No way!" Natsu exclaimed.

"He's really a dragon slayer?!" Gajeel yelled.

"I didn't know that!" Happy exclaimed.

Laxus ripped his shirt off and grew bigger a little bit he cocked his head back a little and Lucy instantly knew what he was doing, "Get behind me now!" she ordered.

"Rairyū no Hōkō (Lightning Dragon's Roar)!" he sent a lightning beam from his mouth towards the three of them.

Lucy joined her lances again; "Hirai-ki (Lightning Arrester)!" a giant lightning orb surrounded her and the two dragon slayers as well as Happy as it made contact causing an explosion to occur. When the smoke cleared it showed that they were unharmed thanks to Lucy's quick intervention, "You two still alive?"

"Yeah," Natsu said, "Thanks Lucy."

"I owe you one for this bunny girl." Gajeel told her.

Happy smiled, "Thank you Lucy."

She took a deep breath, "Your welcome, but still…its shocking to find out that this scum is also a dragon slayer."

"No kidding," Gajeel grunted, "Guys a freaking monster."

Happy nodded, "Yeah…"

Natsu growled at him.

Laxus laughed, "Not bad! But let's see you handle this!" he brought his hands together and Happy instantly recognized it.

"He's trying to use Fairy Law!" Happy yelled.

"Fairy Law? I thought only gramps could us that move." Natsu looked at him.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "If that spell goes off he'll kill everyone."

"Has he lost his mind?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Laxus!" a new voice appeared making them all turn around and saw it was Levy.

"Levy!" Natsu said.

"What are you doing here shrimp?! Stay back!" Gajeel yelled.

"Master Makarov…I mean your grandfather is close to death!" Levy said with tears in her eyes.

That got all of their attention including Laxus.

"Stop this now! Go see him one last time! Please hurry before it's too late!" Levy pleaded.

"No…it can't be…gramps is gonna die…?" Natsu mumbled, "No way…"

"Please Laxus!" Levy yelled.

Laxus grinned, "This is working out perfectly for me, now that the old man is at deaths door I have an even better chance at becoming Fairy Tail's master."

Levy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Gajeel growled at him, "Damn you…"

Natsu was still trying to process what Levy said as well as Lucy.

"This will be the dawn of a new era for Fairy Tail! I'll rebuild everything from the ground up! I'll form the ultimate guild one so powerful all will tremble in our name!" Laxus stated.

Levy got to her knees, "No Laxus…"

"You bastard!" Lucy yelled.

"You can't do this! Don't you even care about gramps at all?!" Natsu yelled.

Laxus ignored him, "Fearī Rō (Fairy Law)!" a golden light surrounded everyone even the whole town but when the light went away they were all fine and unscathed.

Gajeel had shielded Levy with his whole body and looked down at her, "Levy, are you alright?"

She nodded with a smile, "Mm-hm, but what about Lu-cha, Natsu, and Happy? Are they okay?"

Gajeel looked over and saw that Lucy had stood in front of both him and Happy using herself as human shield to protect them and grinned, "They look just fine to me."

Laxus was confused, "But how...? I hit them with so much magic energy!"

"The other guild members and the citizens of Magnolia remain unharmed." A familiar voice told them.

Laxus looked over and saw who it was, "Freed."

"Looks like your spell didn't work," Freed told him, "Not a single person was killed."

"But that's impossible! I cast the Fairy Law spell perfectly!" Laxus yelled.

"Maybe so, but your true feelings have betrayed you." Freed said.

Laxus was taken back.

"You've inherited more than just strength from your grandfather, deep down you also have the masters heart. Whether you'd admit it or not, its evident that you care for your comrades." Freed stated, "The Fairy Law only works on those the caster sees as their enemy. Since no one was hurt we know how you truly feel."

"His magic could see into his heart," Levy spoke up, "And that's why we're still here."

Freed smiled, "You could try to hide your feelings Laxus, but your magic…will always reveal the truth from within your heart."

"No that's ridiculous! The truth is anyone who dares to stand in my way is my enemy!" Laxus yelled.

"This has gone on far enough!" Freed told him, "You need to go see the master before he's gone!"

"Let the old man die for all I care! He's nothing to me! He may be family…BUT I'M STRONGER!" Laxus sent a burst of lighting everywhere, making Gajeel get in front of Levy to shield her again.

"Who do you think you are?!" Natsu yelled, "Your not stronger than gramps! You couldn't pull off Fairy Law! You may be his grandson but your no better that the rest of us!" Natsu was engulfed in fire, "Don't you know blood ties don't matter?! Cause everyone within the guild is considered family!"

"That's just a lie! Blood ties do matter!" Laxus yelled.

"You've been a member long enough to know better that that!" a large phoenix took shape, "If you think that makes you above everyone else in the guild…YOUR WRONG!" Natsu sent a giant fire punch at Laxus.

"AND YOUR DEAD!" Laxus countered with a lightning fist. Both attacks collided creating an explosion that ended up sending them both in the air where they fought in the sky like true dragons, "How dare you challenge me!" Laxus punched him.

Natsu kicked him, "I'm gonna stop you Laxus! I won't let you get your hands on Fairy Tail!"

Lucy, Happy, Levy, Gajeel, and Freed were outside watching the fight.

Natsu and Laxus met fist with fist until Laxus slammed him into the side of the cathedral. Laxus beat Natsu repeatedly until he sent him away from him so Laxus could finish him off ignoring both Freed and Levy's voice, "Stop! That spell will kill him!"

Laxus ignored them both, "Rairyū Hōtengeki (Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd)!" he raised both hands in the air forming lightning between them forming a very large trident out of it and sent it hurling towards Natsu but Lucy got in front of him forming an X shape formation and taking the attack head on her weapons absorbing the spell and sending her down off the roof.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled.

"Lucy!" Happy yelled.

Gajeel jumped up and caught her. Surprisingly she was alright, her weapons had taken most of the damage so she was okay but too tired to help out again, "Heh…your turn now…Natsu…"

Freed looked at her, "What the…what happened? Did she use her weapons to absorb the spell?"

Gajeel looked pissed off, "Get him!" he shouted.

Seeing Lucy like that made something snap inside Natsu, **"RRRRAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"**

 **(Song: FAIRY TAIL Main Theme)**

"Damn! He's still alive?!" Laxus said in disbelief he charged at him, as did Natsu.

"Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!" he punched him, "Karyū no Kagizume (Fire Dragon's Claw)!" he kicked him, "Karyū no Yokugeki (Fire Dragon's Wing Attack)! Karyū no Kenkaku (Fire Dragon's Sword Horn)! Karyū no Enchū (Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow)!" Natsu had Laxus exhausted and decided to finish it, "Guren Bakuenjin (Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade)!" igniting his arms he generated long torrents of flames from them, which moved and hit Laxus in a spiraling formation slamming into him and sending him flying through the sky. Levy and Freed couldn't believe it, but Lucy and Gajeel merely grinned and smirked, while happy smiled with tears in his eyes. Laxus had came down unconscious.

"He did it…he beat Laxus." Freed breathed out.

Lucy smirked, "Well done…" she heard his roar and felt as though her friend had become a true dragon.

 **(Song: End)**

* * *

"Master's going to pull through just fine," Erza announced, "So don't worry he'll be back to work in no time." Everyone cheered grateful to hear the good news.

Lucy sighed, "Well that's good."

"Trust me it'll take a lot more than that for gramps to kick the bucket." Gray said.

"Well he isn't as young as he used to be," Erza reminded, "So any added stress to his heart could significantly effect his health, lets be on our best behavior okay?"

"Aye sir!" they all cheered.

"So, I take it we're still doing the parade then?" Lucy asked Gray.

"Of course," Mira smiled, "The master wants to do it, besides it's the perfect way to cheer everyone up after all that mess."

Juvia smiled, "I can't wait to see what you all have in store for the parade!"

Cana winked at her, "Your gonna be in it with us little lady."

Juvia gasped, "But I'm so new I didn't think I'd be in the parade."

Lucy sighed, "Looks like I'll still be in too then huh?"

"Well yeah, we need all the people we can get," he pointed to Gajeel and Natsu, "Especially since we're not gonna be able to use those two."

Lucy looked over and saw Gajeel and Natsu were bandaged up like zombies and sweat-dropped, "You might be right about that, I can't heal them right now either cause I'm feeling a little sleepy."

"Speaking of which," Gray turned to her, "How come you don't have that many injuries?"

Lucy shrugged, "Don't know, I've never healed this fast before but I'm not complaining. I just feel so sleepy." She put her head down on the table.

Gray and Juvia looked at each other sending worried glances at Lucy while she had her eyes closed. The guild doors soon opened revealing a bandaged brooding figure who turned out to be Laxus. He walked inside the guild.

"Laxus?" Macao questioned.

"What do you want?" Wakaba demanded.

Laxus stopped walking, "Where's the old man?"

Jet got mad, "We ain't telling!"

"You think you can waltz in here and see the master?!" Droy said.

Everyone agreed with him telling Laxus to get out of the guild, "Quiet everyone!" Erza said shutting them up, "The masters in the infirmary."

"Are you nuts?!" Jet yelled.

Lucy saw the look in his eyes had changed from what it once was, _'His eyes…he looks, regretful.'_

 ** _"_** ** _As he should, those who assault their comrades should feel the full weight of what they've done."_** A voice in her head said making Lucy frown and close her eyes covering them with her hands. This action didn't go unnoticed by Mira, Gray, and Juvia. Natsu then yelled making them all jump and started spouting some nonsense prompting Lucy to translate for him. Everyone looked at her strangely, "We're partners."

Lucy had her head down about to go to sleep when Natsu poked her shoulder asking if she was okay, "I'm fine, just tired." Natsu then told her that they should pair up for the parade, which she agreed to. When the parade started every guild member showed off their magic and Lucy combined her celestial magic with Natsu's fire magic creating beautiful constellations in the sky. Lucy completely enjoyed herself but she still couldn't' get the woman's voice out of her head.

* * *

 **Next Time: Fateful Meeting & Jason the Journalist!**


	22. Fateful Meeting!

**Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be long I promise**

* * *

 **(Song: FT OP5 Egao No Mahou by Magic of Smiles)**

 **Ai mo yume mo kimi to naraba**

 **Majikaru ni kawaru**

 **Saa egao no mahou wo kakeyou**

 **Mondai darake no**

 **Pawafuru na sekai ni**

 **Chotto akogareteta**

 **Tomatta jikan**

 **Ugokihajimetanda**

 **Kimi ni deatte kara**

 **Doushite umarete ikiteru no ka?**

 **Muzukashii kotae wa iranai yo**

 **Waraou nakou sunao de ii**

 **Shinpuru na kimochi**

 **Ichiban daiji**

 **Kanashii yoru ni nagasu namida**

 **Tsuyosa ni kaeru**

 **Aaa egao no mahou wo kakeru yo**

* * *

 _"_ _The harvest festival ended a week ago. And it feels like Magnolia is finally starting to get back to normal again. No one really expected Laxus to get kicked out of the guild though, when word got out everyone reacted to the news in their own way. Of course Natsu wasn't so happy about it."_

"Why'd you kick him out gramps?! Couldn't you have just sent him to his room or something?!" Natsu yelled.

Makarov sat on the bar counter with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"I thought he was part of our family?! We all know he's a jerk, but come on!" Natsu continued.

"That is quite enough." Erza told him.

"Now that he's gone I may never get the chance to fight him again gramps! I just know that I'd be strong enough to beat him next time!" Natsu declared.

"I said enough! Imagine how the master must be feeling right now! Do you thin he expelled Laxus because he wanted to?!" Erza yelled.

"No but…" Natsu said.

"I still can't believe he ended up being a dragon slayer just like you." Happy commented from Natsu's shoulder.

"No…Laxus was never a real dragon slayer." Makarov told them.

 _"_ _Well everybody was shocked to hear that. Master said that growing up Laxus had always been frail and a sickly little boy. So his father Ivan had a lacrima implanted into his body that gave him the ability to use dragon slayer magic. Makes you think that there are some people in this world that don't deserve to be parents."_

"I'm sorry." Makarov apologized.

"Wow I didn't even know that existed…dragon slayer lacrima?" Happy said.

Lucy said nothing.

 _"_ _To atone for the trouble his grandson caused us, master said he would relinquish his title as head of the guild. We tried really hard to talk him out of it."_

"Master please do not compel the pain of Laxus's punishment. It would break his heart even further if you were to resign." Freed stated having cut his hair short.

Makarov looked down.

 _"_ _Freed cut his hair to show his repentance, he really is old fashioned. But with that gesture and few words, he talked the master into staying. And he wasn't the only one in the thunder legion who was starting to open up to the rest of the guild after what went down."_

Evergreen did a pose, "With your artistic talent I'll gladly be your muse, but don't got getting any funny ideas. I don't do nudes, okay?"

Reedus sweat-dropped, "O-Oui…"

Lucy simply stared at the two of them, _'Well, it's good that they're getting along.'_

Bixlow appeared before her with Happy on his shoulder surrounded by his babies, "So are you Loke going out?"

 **"** **Are you? Are you? Tell us!"** his babies repeated.

Happy snickered , "Their in love~"

Lucy sighed, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I hardly believe I'm anyone's type."

Bixlow snickered, "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Happy smiled in agreement.

Lucy blinked in confusion.

 _"_ _There is one thing that has been bothering me a lot more lately…and that's the voice I keep hearing. Ever since the Tower of Heaven incident I've been hearing her a lot clearer, normally something like this wouldn't bother me, but it does. I would tell my guild mates about it but this is my problem, not theirs. A lot has happen in the past week…but that's nothing compared to what I'm going through right now. And just for the record…I blame Mira-san for this."_

 **The result announcement**

 **of**

 **The Miss FAIRY TAIL** **CONTEST**

 **1…LUCY**

 **2…ERZA**

 **3…JUVIA**

"Holy crap Lucy, you won!" Gray looked at the board then back at the blonde who had the most scariest face he'd ever seen.

Lucy was sporting a face that said, 'Do NOT talk to me right now!' it was obvious she wasn't happy about the ranking.

"Wh-What's with the face?" Gray stepped back a little bit.

The blonde eyed him making him flinch, "Not only did Mira-san goat me into that modeling thing, but also into participating in the pageant and now I'm the winner, which is what I didn't want at all."

Cana blinked in confusion, "Wow…normally when a girl sees she's won a beauty contest she'd be over the walls right now, but you look downright pissed off."

Lucy rested her head on the table, "Why did I have to win? Why couldn't it have been Erza or Juvia? Why did I let Mira-san talk me into this, anyway?"

"What's the big deal? You can pay your rent money with the prize money." Natsu didn't understand why she was acting this way.

Lucy sat up and rubbed her forehead, "I guess…"

Cana drank from her bottle, "Ugh, I really need a man."

Lucy deadpanned, "Sorry, I can't help you with that."

Cana put the bottle down and leaned her down too, "I've been single for too long and I'm starting to get the urge if you know what I mean."

"My condolences." The blonde kept her deadpanned look.

"What's with the look Lucy? Don't you have someone you like too?" Cana questioned.

"I don't, and besides I'm no ones type anyway." Lucy told the woman honestly.

"Come on blondie, you've had boyfriends before, right?" Cana smirked at her.

"I haven't."

Cana just stared at her, "…Wait, seriously?! You've never had a boyfriend?! Not even one?!"

Lucy raised a brow at her, "No, and I don't see why that bothers you so much."

"Hey, listen up everyone! You'll love this! The second cutest girl in Fairy Tail just told me she's never had a boyfriend!" Cana announced.

"Cana…" Lucy gave her a warning glare.

"You don't have to worry," Cana gave her a serious look, "You see the cards have spoken to me. Apparently, your destined to have a fateful encounter today."

Lucy just looked at her, "…I'm skeptical, but if you say so."

Mira giggled and approached, "By the way Lucy, the reporter Jason is coming here to do an interview. He seemed really excited to come here too! Maybe he wants another chance to interview you Lucy!"

"Uh, Mira." Cana interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Lucy's gone."

Mira blinked and looked around only to see that indeed Lucy was gone, "Oh my…"

"Guess she's not a fan."

* * *

Lucy was currently in her room curled up on top of her sheets, there was no way in hell she was going to see that damn reporter again. She could not bear him saying 'COOL! COOL!' every five seconds. Ugh. Blinking slowly she closed her eyes to take a short nap.

The blonde opened her eyes slowly and saw she was no longer in her room but found herself surrounded in purple mist making her cover her nose, only to realize that she was in no danger at all so she removed her hand from her nose.

"Where am I? I was just in my room not too long ago, am I dreaming?" she wondered as she looked around the purple mist.

 ** _"_** ** _Summoner…"_**

She flinched and looked behind her inly to see no one there, that voice just now didn't even sound human. What was that?

"Who's there? Who are you?" she called out.

 ** _"_** ** _Summon me…summon me…"_**

Lucy took a step forward looking around trying to make out a shadow or something, "This mist…it feels so menacing…yet, why do I sense something else?" she kept walking until she felt something large was in front of her making her stop in her tracks and look up. When the mist cleared up she saw it was a giant purple smoke with glowing red eyes making her take a step back.

"Wh-What…?" Lucy stuttered.

 ** _"_** ** _Summon me…why don't you summon me…?"_**

"What do you mean…? Who are you?" she questioned.

 ** _"_** ** _I want to be summoned…find me…summon me…"_**

"Find you? Where are you?"

The purple snake came at her quickly giving her no time to get away and latched onto her arm sinking its fangs into her making her cry out in pain before it let go and eyed her. A tattoo of a purple snake appeared on her arm satisfying the spirit.

 ** _"_** ** _Find me…summon me…you will find me…FIND ME!"_**

Lucy woke up with sweat pouring down her face, her breathing was heavy, and her heart pounded hard inside her chest. She had to take a deep breath to calm herself down, "What…was that…?" covering her eyes with both hands she sighed and waited for her heart to stop beating so fast. Removing her hands she saw there was a tattoo on her arm that looked like a purple snake, "What?" she touched it to confirm that it was indeed real and it was making her jerk her hand back, "I-It marked me? But why?"

Shaking her head she got out of bed and decided to go to the library to calm herself down if only just a little. She stopped when she remembered what Cana said earlier.

 _"_ _You see the cards have spoken to me. Apparently, your destined to have a fateful encounter today."_

Lucy looked at her marked arm and sighed, "I'm going to have to hide this from everyone."

* * *

Lucy walked into the library in search of a book that could calm her down but stopped to deadpan when she saw a book with the title, 'Fateful Encounter' on it.

 _'_ _Why do I get the feeling I'm being messed with?'_ she wondered.

"Um, excuse me?"

Looking behind her she saw it was a young man with dark green hair, wearing glasses, and had a bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, did you want this book? Here." She grabbed it and gave it to him.

He blinked, "Oh no, you can take it if you want!"

"No thank you, trust me I have no interest in reading that. Its all yours." She waved her hand dismissively as she walked away from him and out of the building.

"Ah, wait!"

She didn't hear him as she walked out and sighed then flinched in pain as she rubbed her marked arm that was covered up by the bandage she put on, _'This might cause some problems later on. I better do something about this?'_

"Please wait a second!"

She jumped as she turned her head to see it was the same guy from the bookstore, "Yes…?"

"Do you live here in town?"

"Yes I do, why do you ask?"

"If it's not too much trouble, could you show me around a bit?" he asked.

"Oh, you want to see Magnolia?"

"You see, I'm writing a novel and I'm trying to gather material." He smiled.

"Really? Impressive." She smiled, "Life experience can be good for a traveling writer such as yourself."

He smiled at the compliment, "Thank you."

"I'd be happy to show you around tomorrow, but right now I'm busy." She told him.

"That's fine, thank you."

She smiled before walking away, _'Huh, I should have followed his example back when I was writing on my journey. Hope everything works out.'_ Looking up she saw a little girl with long blue hair carrying a bunch of bags but they wobbled a bit. She kept wobbling along with the bags until they started falling, but Lucy was faster and grabbed them, "That was close, are you alright?"

"Um, yes thank you." The little girl looked up with a smile, which brightened when she saw who it was, "Oh wow! Your Lucy The Celestial Maiden from Fairy Tail!"

Lucy raised a brow, "Celestial Maiden? Wait, you read that from Sorcerer's Weekly, didn't you?"

"H-Hai!"

She sighed, _'I should just burn that camera of his.'_ She thought, "Anyway, enough about that. What's your name?"

"Oh! I'm Wendy Marvell, and it's a pleasure to meet you!" Wendy bowed politely.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you can just call me Lucy." Lucy smiled.

Wendy blushed, "O-Okay."

"Now then, why don't I help you with these bags? I don't mind." She smiled.

"A-Are you sure?"

"It's fine, come on." Lucy walked ahead of Wendy who soon walked next to her, the two girls began talking about themselves and having a good time. They talked until they made it to the hotel where the blue haired girl was staying, Lucy smiled and waved goodbye to the girl before she walked off and headed towards the guild. Lucky for her, Jason had left about 5 minutes before she got there.

"Thank god he's gone…" Lucy walked over to a bar stool and put her head down on the table ignoring the chaos around her and drifted off to sleep again.

 **Mindscape**

"I'm here again? Why?" Lucy was looking around for the snake and it didn't disappoint as it showed itself to her.

 ** _"_** ** _Summoner…"_**

"What do you want from me? What do you want me to do? I don't know where you are!" Lucy told the spirit.

 ** _"_** ** _Find me…summon me…"_**

"But _where_?!" she yelled.

The snake lunged at her once more, **_"SUMMON ME!"_**

Lucy was sent flying back inside her mindscape and inside the guild as well making the people in the guild watch in horror at her flying form.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he caught her in mid air bridal style and landed back on the ground. Looking at the blonde he saw that she was still past out sleep, "Lucy! Lucy! Wake up!"

"Is she okay?!" Mira came over to see the blonde.

Gray saw her bandaged arm and became curious, "Hey, I think she hurt herself. Her arm is wrapped up in a bandage." He moved to touch it but Lucy snapped her eyes open and she back flipped out of Natsu's hold taking everyone by surprise at her crouched form.

"L-Lucy…?" Happy called out to the girl.

Lucy stood up slowly and lifted her head making everyone in the guild go wide eyed at her, she had purple markings on her eyes and her eyes were glowing red but they saw it resembled a snakes. She started hissing just like an actual snake and looked as though she was about to attack them.

"LUCY!" Natsu bellowed.

She stopped hissing and closed her eyes slowly before opening them up again, they sighed in relief when they saw her eyes had gone back to normal and the markings were gone. Lucy looked confused though, "Is there something wrong? You all look like you saw something scary."

Erza walked over to her, "Lucy, are you alright?"

"Hm? I'm fine, why do you ask?" she blonde responded.

"You sure?" Gray asked.

"Yep."

"Really?" Happy flew over to the blonde, he found his cheeks being grabbed and pulled slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired, so I think its best if I go home and get some rest." She let his cheeks go and left the guild as though nothing happened.

"Something's wrong. I've never seen her like this before." Erza pointed out.

"Do you think it has something to do with what happened back at the Tower of Heaven?" Gray wondered.

Natsu growled at the mention of that damn tower! If it wasn't for Jellal and that tower then Lucy would be fine!

"Give the girl some space," Makarov approached them group, "Whatever's happening with Lucy I'm sure she wants to handle it herself, but I feel its too much for her to handle then we will intervene."

"Yeah…" Gray said.

 _'_ _Lucy…'_ Natsu stared at his partner's retreating back.

* * *

Lucy was showing the boy she met yesterday around Magnolia and they were having a good time by just talking and laughing. The young man was impressed that she was apart of Fairy Tail commenting that she must be a strong wizard, she thanked him and said that she was impressed with him with his travelling to different places for the sake of writing. After all that was done Lucy went back to her apartment and decided to turn in early hopefully she would finally get some sleep this time.

The blonde sighed as she realized that sleep would never come to her because she was once _again_ confronted by the spirit that was calling out to her. The snake stared at her and she just sat down and stared right back, "If your going to keep calling me here, then can you at least tell me your names?"

The snake stared at her for a few minutes before it spoke, **_"I am…Ophiuchus…The Snake Charmer…"_**

Her eyes widened, "Ophiuchus?! You're the thirteenth gate key!" she couldn't believe the thirteenth gate key was communicating with her! Question is why? "Are you in pain somewhere?! Where are you, please you have to tell me!"

Ophiuchus leaned towards her face, **_"The temple…the Eclipse temple…"_**

Lucy blinked, "Eclipse temple…where is it?"

Before the spirit could speak another voice called out to her, "Lucy! Lucy, wake up!"

"Natsu?"

There was a white light that blinded her until it died down revealing both Natsu and Happy above her giving her worried looks, "Lucy, you okay?"

She blinked in surprise seeing they were in her room, "Oh, hey there you guys. Why are you here?" she sat up staring at them both.

Happy landed on the bed next to her, "You were mumbling in your sleep, something about Eclipse temple."

She raised a brow, "Eclipse temple…maybe I had a dream about it."

Natsu stared at her, "Lucy…what's really going on?"

The blonde sighed, "I haven't ben able to sleep since two days ago, and its really starting to bother me."

He sat down on the bed next to her, "What about your arm?"

"My arm? Oh, I injured it trying out a new technique." She hated lying to him but she had to.

He eyed her for a while before sighing, "If you say so, anyway we picked out a job for us all to take so we have to meet up with the client in the morning."

"I see…" Lucy said looking sleepy.

Natsu stared at the blonde before dragging her down to the bed much to her and Happy's shock, "Hey-Natsu, what with you all of a sudden?!"

He snuggled against her making her blush a little, "You said you cant sleep well, right? Sleeping with someone helps you sleep better." He mumbled as he brought the covers over them both before burying his face in her hair.

"I-I appreciate your concern but this is a little embarrassing…" she blushed.

Natsu was already asleep making her sigh, "Honestly…Happy you can sleep on the pillow if you want."

"Aye!" Happy landed on the pillow above her head and went to sleep.

Lucy sighed once again before drifting off to sleep herself comforted by the warmth of her friend and this time she didn't find herself in that purple mist with Ophiuchus this time, and instead slept a good peaceful night.

* * *

Lucy smiled as she sat down on the train facing her friends, "Guys, thanks for spending the night with me last night. I slept great."

"No problem! We're partners!" Natsu grinned.

"Aye!" Happy grinned.

The blonde smiled then looked to her right thinking she saw a familiar face, "You okay, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I saw someone familiar that's all." She smiled.

Little did she know she did see someone familiar and that was Wendy Marvell who was thinking it would be good to see the blonde again.

* * *

 **Next Time: Love Potion Gone Wrong & Unforgiving Flame!**


	23. Potion Gone Wrong & Unforgiving Flame!

Sorry for the wait, here's the chapter.

* * *

 **(Song: FT OP5 Egao No Mahou by Magic of Smiles)**

 **Ai mo yume mo kimi to naraba**

 **Majikaru ni kawaru**

 **Saa egao no mahou wo kakeyou**

 **Mondai darake no**

 **Pawafuru na sekai ni**

 **Chotto akogareteta**

 **Tomatta jikan**

 **Ugokihajimetanda**

 **Kimi ni deatte kara**

 **Doushite umarete ikiteru no ka?**

 **Muzukashii kotae wa iranai yo**

 **Waraou nakou sunao de ii**

 **Shinpuru na kimochi**

 **Ichiban daiji**

 **Kanashii yoru ni nagasu namida**

 **Tsuyosa ni kaeru**

 **Aaa egao no mahou wo kakeru yo**

* * *

Lucy took a sip from her drink as she sat at the bar counter feeling a little better than she did a few days ago. After the whole Ophiuchus incident things have been pretty good and she hadn't heard from the spirit since then either.

"Things have gotten a little boring around here, but that's not a bad thing." Lucy commented.

"How about checking the board for a new job?" Mira suggested.

"I'd like to but everytime I try to take a job by myself Natsu and others always follow me and even then won't let me take one by myself unless I agree to take them along." Lucy sighed.

Mira giggled, "I think its sweet. They're just showing you how much they care about you and worry about your safety. You've taken jobs by yourself before, right?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't part of the guild before and I was a solo mage for awhile." Lucy said.

"For awhile?" Mira questioned.

"That's right, believe it or not I travelled with this gang of solo mages who were just travelling together not wanting to associate with any guild. We even had a name too, we were called "The Outcasts." I kinda liked the name to be honest with you." Lucy smiled remembering all the jobs they took together.

"Sounds like a tight group, so what happened?" Mira asked.

Lucy's smile dimmed a little, "To be honest with you Mira…I'm not quite sure myself. Even to this day, I still have no idea where they are or what they're up to."

"Oh, I see. But at least you have friends here in Fairy Tail, and besides between you and me, deep down I think Natsu might have feelings for you." Mira winked.

Lucy almost spat out her drink at the absurd comment, "Mira…I highly doubt Natsu knows anything about love and besides…" she looked behind her to see Plue, Happy, and Natsu dancing on one of the guild tables, "…Even if what you say turns out to be true I don't think it'll work out."

"I'd think you two would be adorable together!" Mira squealed.

Lucy sighed again, _'She's hopeless.'_

"I think what she says rings true. Why do you deny this yourself?" the woman's voice echoed.

Lucy's eyes narrowed, 'You again. Who are you?'

"I'm afraid I cant tell you who I am just yet, child of the stars."

Lucy frowned getting Mira's attention and worry at the same time. She wanted to ask what was wrong to make Lucy have such an expression.

"Come on, Natsu! Quit goofing around and get back to work!" Gray yelled.

Erza appeared behind him, "Would you put some clothes on already!" she yelled as Gray inched away from her while she yelled at Natsu this time, "What is wrong with you?! Did your powers finally burn that brain of yours into a lump of charcoal?!"

"Hey, don't be such a killjoy it's okay to take a break now and then. Isn't that right, Happy?" Natsu grinned.

"Aye sir! This sure feels great!" Happy agreed.

"And now the finale!" Natsu told him as they did an even more ridiculous dance making Erza and Gray's eyebrows twitch.

Lucy went over by Gajeel who looked bored out of his mind, "Do you feel like sparring?"

Gajeel eyed her, "With you? I'll pass on that. You might end up killing me." He joked.

"Why I would never do that, I might break your bones or crack a few ribs but I would never kill you. I like you too much, Gajeel-nii-san." Lucy teased as Gajeel spit out his drink and looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"What? It suits you." She said poking his cheek.

Gajeel turned away with a small blush on his cheeks, "Shut up…" he eyed Juvia hiding behind one of the pillars again, _'What the hell is trying to do this time?'_

Juvia stared at Gray from behind the pillar, "My beloved. All I ask for is one passionate glance. Oh! My heart is beating so fast! I'm shaking from head to toe just thinking about it!"

Gajeel looked away, _'Damn water woman.'_

* * *

Lucy was walking home from the guild in deep thought that she didn't even acknowledge the boatmen who waved at her. She then thought back to Ophiuchus, if the spirit was calling out to her then that means it needed her help to find it. The mark the spirit gave her was proof of that.

 _'_ _The Eclipse Temple…I need to find a map in how to get there. Ophiuchus could be in pain the longer I wait.'_ She opened the door and walked in only to see Natsu sitting in her chair.

"Yo!" Natsu greeted.

Lucy blinked, "I'm really intrigued as to how you keep barging into my house."

"There's something really important I need to tell you." Natsu said suddenly.

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?" Lucy inquired.

Natsu for the first time to her blushed and looked away scratching his cheek a little before grinning. Lucy tilted her head in confusion, "Natsu…you okay?" he flinched but kept his blush.

He stood up suddenly, "I just remembered that I have to go see Happy about that thing, so I gotta go! Bye Lucy!" and with that he jumped out the window making her blink.

"What in the world…?"

 **At the Guild-Next Day**

Lucy was reading a magic book with Plue by her side as he was sitting in one of the guild tables.

"Wonder what I should do today? Train?" Lucy wondered taking a bite out of her snack.

"Heya!" Natsu wrapped his arm over her shoulder surprising her making her choke on her snack, "Crap! Hang on Lucy!" he patted her back hard enough to get her to stop choking.

Lucy sighed in relief, "Geez, Natsu…"

"Heh, sorry…" Natsu apologized sheepishly.

"It's fine, anyway did you need something?" Lucy questioned.

"Uh-"

"Natsu!" Gray yelled his name marching over to him, "I'm sick of this! Stop acting like an idiot!"

"What does it matter to you, huh?! You wanna piece of me?!"Natsu yelled back.

Lucy sighed and got up from her seat as Happy flew in, "Let's rumble!"

Juvia was watching Gray again off her own little world as usual ignoring the fighting. After a while Natsu stopped, "I totally forgot, I gotta take care of something!"

"What kind of excuse is that?!" Gray yelled.

"You're not gonna believe this, but I think Natsu's got a crush on some girl." Warren said.

"Wait, you mean our Natsu?" Max leaned in.

"There's no way man." Macao grinned.

"You've gotta be joking. He's the last guy I'd imagine getting tangled up with some chick." Wakaba agreed.

"I know what I heard guy's. Lately he's been saying stuff like, "I wanna see her! I gotta see her!" Warren voiced Natsu.

"Her who?" Max questioned.

"Beats me." Warren shrugged.

Macao smirked, "I think I know…"

"Yeah? Who do you think it is?" Warren wanted to know.

Macao moved his head slightly making them look in the same direction and spotted Lucy reading. It seemed to click in their heads. Of course!

"You know, I should have figured." Wakaba commented.

"Yeah, I mean did you see him when Lucy came out during the beauty pageant thing? Happy said he saw him blush when she came out." Max recalled.

"I heard from Happy that she lets him sleep in her bed sometimes right along with him." Macao told them.

"Seriously?! Guess that means he serious about her then." Warren.

Macao, Wakaba, and Max nodded in unison.

Lucy meanwhile oblivious to their conversation closed her book and began getting up, "Time to go home then."

"Lucy."

She turned to see Natsu staring at her, "What's up?"

Natsu took a deep breath, "Can you meet me tonight? There's something important I've gotta tell ya."

Lucy blinked, "Okay, sure…"

"What do you say we meet by the sola tree in the middle of south gate park?" Natsu suggested.

"I don't mind, but what is this all about?" Lucy questioned.

Natsu blushed, "All I can say is it's important. Make sure you come alone tonight." He looked down a little.

 _'_ _Is he…blushing?'_ Lucy observed.

Natsu ran out of the guild quickly and she watched him go, "Later!"

"Sure…later." Lucy waved as she got her book to leave.

"Come back! Hey, I wasn't through with you!" Gray called out to Natsu.

Juvia uncorked the supposed love potion in her hand, _'My love, give me your passionate gaze!'_ she blew the fumes over at him.

"You can't just run away in the middle of a fight!" Gray moved out of the way and the fumes went up Makarov's nostrils.

 _'_ _Okay, let's try this again.'_ Juvia blew it again, but it still didn't hit Gray. Instead it hit Bixlow, Evergreen, Freed, Macao, Wakaba, and Levy. She tried again but the fumes once again missed Gray and hit Mira, Erza, Jet, Droy, Cana, and Elfman.

 _'_ _Oh my darling why must you keep moving? At this rate everyone in the guild will be infatuated with me, except you. Wow, that's a disturbing thought,'_ she thought as she finally got him with the fumes when she blew again.

 _'_ _I did it!'_ she smiled.

Gray turned to his gaze over at Juvia making her go stiff as a statue, "Whoa…what is this strange sensation I'm feeling?"

 _'_ _I've been waiting for this moment! Finally my beloved Gray will passionately gaze into my eyes and say those sweet words that I long to hear!'_ Juvia thought. but Gray walked right passed her and went towards Happy instead who was munching on some fish.

"You've got some nerve." Gray said as a purple aura surrounded him, "Your always flying around free as a bird trying to show me up!"

"Say what?!" Happy dropped his fish.

"I'm incredibly strong, but I can't fly," Gray pointed at Happy, "You're your pathetically weak, but you can! As far as I'm concerned we're even! Listen up! As of today you're my rival!"

Happy was freaking out and confused at the same time.

"What the heck has gotten into him." Warren stared strangely at Gray as did Max, while Juvia stood there frozen in confusion.

"Come on, let's see what you've got, cat!" Gray challenged.

"Somebody help! He's gone crazy and he wants to fight me!" Happy flew away from Gray.

Juvia looked at the potion, "But…I don't get it. He's suppose to be noticing me."

Macao sent a punch towards Wakaba but he grabbed his fist, "You wanna tell me, how much money you made last month?" Macao demanded.

Wakaba chuckled, "Ha! I bet you its more than you make in a year!"

"You only wish you could make as much as I do!" Macao said.

"Give me a break man! Everyone knows I'm worth more than you!" Wakaba countered.

"I drink you alcohol, you don't drink me!" Makarov yelled at a barrel, "Now listen you! I'm more than strong enough to kick your hide! We were destined by fate to be rivals!"

"You seriously think alcohol is your rival master? That's weird." Max sweat-dropped.

"Are you talking about all in general or just that barrel in front of you?" Warren questioned.

"You think you can drink me?! I'll never let that happen!" he guzzled some beer down his throat.

"Curse you wretched pillar! Why must you block my path?! Shattering my dreams of passing through here unhindered! Answer me, scoundrel! Your silence is a way of challenging me to fight you! From the moment I met you, I knew we would be rivals!" Erza declared.

Mira appeared, "Bring it on, red! Let's fight like we used to back in the old days! But this time I'm not holding back! There's no way I'll lose to my lifelong rival!"

"I'm so confused! I don't know what's going on! Natsu, where are you?!" Happy yelled.

"I've been looking for you! Bring it on cat!" Gray appeared before Happy.

Happy screamed in fright.

"Master! I've come to challenge you! I've always wanted to see who would win at drinking!" Cana declared.

"You aren't worthy to call yourself my rival! My enemy is alcohol itself!" Makarov stated.

"You'll never win!" Cana chugged some beer down her throat.

"Three against three is it? You may possess the same numbers as we do, but our skill is clearly superior to yours." Freed stated crossing his arms.

"What kind of trash are you talking? Everyone knows we're the strongest three-man team. You guys wanna fight us?" Levy had her arms crossed too.

"Why doesn't this guild have any real men in its ranks! I can't find a worthy rival! This situation makes me sad!" Elfman wailed.

 _'_ _Is he looking for a fight or a man? I don't wanna stick around to find out.'_ Warren and Max thought.

"Our Thunder Legion against your Shadow Gear! Let's find out once and for all who is the best three-man team is in all of Fairy Tail!" Freed did a pose with Bixlow and Evergreen.

"I hope you won't be too disappointed when we mop the floor with ya!" Levy did a pose with Jet and Droy.

"How are you!" Freed exclaimed.

"You have no idea who you're messing with!" Levy said.

 _'_ _Are they having a pose off?'_ Warren and Max thought.

Erza requiped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and attacked the pillar with her swords, "This vile pillar insists on standing in my way! I need to go further inside yet it blocks my path! It secretly mocks me whenever I have to take the time to walk around it!"

"Get your butt over here and fight me Erza! Its time we finish this once and for all!" Mira appeared with boxing gloves.

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of fighting my lifelong rival!" Erza yelled.

"I won't be ignored! "Satan Sōru (Satan Soul)!" Mira transformed.

"Mira, no!" Warren and Max yelled in unison.

"That's it! Kansō: Rengoku no Yoroi (Requip: Purgatory Armor)!" Erza requiped into one of her armors.

"Can't we talk about this ladies!" Warren and Max said nervously.

Mira punched them away like they were nothing.

"Where's my rival?! I've gotta fight a real man!" Elfman was in his beast soul form.

Mira punched him away, "Move it!"

"Man, it's no use…" Warren groaned from the floor next to Max.

"Guess the guildhall is gonna get destroyed again…" Max groaned.

* * *

Lucy was wearing one of her hoodies, which was black with stars on it as she walked towards the destination Natsu asked her to. It was actually a nice night out tonight anyway, so it was good to take a walk every once in awhile. Spotting Natsu she walked over to him, "Hey Natsu, why did you call me out here?"

Natsu grinned as he saw her, "Hey…before we do anything can we talk for a second?"

"Sure." Lucy said sitting down on the ground leaning back against the tree, "So, what's up?"

Natsu sat down next to her with a serious expression, "Lucy…you remember what you did at the Tower? When you fused with that lacri-thingy?"

"Lacrima," She corrected, "And yes I remember."

Natsu looked at her in the face, "Why would you do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you do that knowing you wouldn't make it!" he yelled this time.

Lucy blinked a few times, "Natsu…are you angry?"

"What are you talking about?! Of course I'm angry about that!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy looked up at the night sky, "I wasn't trying to sacrifice myself Natsu. I'm sorry I made you all worry and I won't do it ever again, besides I already promised I wouldn't do that again."

Natsu pouted holding up his pinky finger making her blink, "Pinky swear. Happy told me you have to pinky swear for the promise to stay sealed."

Lucy sweat-dropped, _'That's true…in a way,'_ she held out her pinky, "I pinky swear."

"Good. You're my best friend Lucy, if anything were to happen to you…" Natsu trailed off.

Lucy ruffled his hair, "Relax, I won't do anything stupid like that ever again. I promised remember?"

Natsu grinned, "Yeah!"

"Good. Everything's settled then." Lucy said.

"Yeah, hey! The other reason I called you out here was so that we could dig out the embarrassing photos of every member of Fairy Tail that's buried here!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy gave him a deadpanned look, "You are the absolute worst."

* * *

Erza stared at the pillar that was riddled with swords, "So…does anyone know what happened here?"

The rest of the guild had no idea what happened and looked just as confused as she did.

"It's finally over…" Warren and Max groaned.

It was at that point Juvia decided to never _ever_ try to use love potions ever again. That and a good scolding from Gajeel helped convince her too.

* * *

Lucy stretched her arms having just finished reading a book in the guildhall, "That's that."

"What are you reading anyway?" Natsu questioned.

"The Theory of Magic." Lucy showed him.

Natsu stared at the book before looking away, "Captain, I have no idea what I'm reading!"

"Oh, and how did I become a captain?" Lucy inquired.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Hey, why don't we take a job?" Natsu suggested.

"Why the sudden interest all of a sudden? Thought you weren't in the mood." Lucy wondered.

"It's not like I was being lazy or anything, I was just waiting for the perfect job." Natsu said.

"Yeah, sure." Happy said.

Lucy smiled before she sported a serious look on her face in the same direction of the guild door getting her teammates attention, "What's up? You okay?"

"Hm? Yep." Lucy assured them.

"Are you sure? You had a scary look on your face." Happy said.

Lucy waved her hand, "I'm fine really. I just thought I sensed something that's all. Nothing serious." She picked her book up, _'I could be wrong. But I think the person I sensed was…'_ she got up from her seat, "I'm going home for today."

"Yeah…see ya later." Natsu said watching her leave the guild.

"What's wrong with Lucy?" Happy questioned.

"Maybe she's just tired." Natsu shrugged.

The blonde in question was walking around all the while being followed by the same presence she felt watching for the past few days. Walking inside her apartment she locked the doors and windows, "Sorry Natsu, but it looks like your going to have to sleep in your own house tonight." She didn't know if she was right or not but she liked to think she was wrong this time. Lying in her bed she stared at the ceiling, "I couldn't be…"

 **Next Day**

Lucy was sitting at the bar spacing out not at all aware of her surroundings or so it appeared, "I'm surprised you came all the way here all on your own."

Mira was wondering who she was talking to until she saw a man wearing a robe and had tattered clothes on. She was about to say something but Lucy stopped her. The man pulled the hood down from his face revealing a man with long blonde hair and mustache.

"Jude." Lucy said casually.

"Hello, Lucy. It's been awhile." Jude greeted.

"Not long enough." She countered.

Mira went over by Makarov, "Master, is that?"

He nodded, "Yes. Jude Heartfilia, Lucy's father."

This got the whole guild's attention including the former members of the Phantom Lord Guild, Juvia and Gajeel. This was the guy that hired their former master into attacking Fairy Tail-the same guy who didn't give a damn about his own daughter's safety.

Juvia frowned at the man, while Gajeel growled, "That guy."

"Yes." Juvia frowned.

"That guy's Lucy dad?" Natsu stared at the man.

"Looks that way, but what's he doing here?" Gray frowned.

Erza narrowed her eyes, "Guess we'll find out won't we?"

Jude sat down next to Lucy, "You look like you've gained some muscle since the last time I saw you. How are you?"

"Get to the point, why are you here?" Lucy demanded.

He looked down, "Heartfilia Railways was recently bought out from under me. Which means, I've lost everything I own, the company, the estate, all my money."

"Is that so?" Lucy said.

Jude nodded, "I had put up my entire fortune as collateral. I spent all those years working my tail off to make that business successful and this is the thanks I get?"

Lucy looked at him, "What about mom's grave?"

Jude gave her a piece of paper, "Don't worry I've had it moved here."

She took the paper from him without a word. At least he did something right.

"I would be completely heartbroken. If I didn't find it soo funny," Jude said amusingly, "To think that soo much wealth could disappear within the blink of an eye? All my year's work were ruined in the times span of a single evening. It went up in smoke. I even pushed my own family aside for that fortune and it's all gone? Isn't that ridiculous? I can't help but laugh!" he began laughing like a maniac much to the disgust of everyone in the guild.

"That bastard!" Erza was holding both Natsu and Gray back.

"Wait." She told them.

"Are you kidding me, Erza? Look at that guy! He's saying all that stuff in front of Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"For real!" Gray agreed.

She squeezed their shoulders, "I understand how you feel…but let Lucy handle it."

Lucy looked irritated, "Why are you here, Jude?"

"I just wanted to see my precious daughter again." Jude told her honestly.

Lucy snorted, "Oh really? Why now, after that little warning I gave you. I assumed that would be the last time we'd ever meet. In case you forgot you are in the Fairy Tail guild and if I wasn't talking to you right now they would pounce on you without a second thought."

Everyone in the guild responded by cracking their knuckles, or showing some of their magic as a form of intimidation.

Jude shook his head, "Honestly, I only came here see you."

"…"

"I won't be here long, I'm just passing through on my way to Acalypha. I'm going to work at the merchant guild there. I've decided I'm going to start over again." Jude told her.

"Acalypha?"

"Yes, it's just a few towns west of here."

"Oh."

"I do have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"I need money, in order to pay for my travels." Jude said.

Lucy's eyes grew dark.

"Would you mind lending me a little bit? All I need is 100,000J."

"I don't have any." Lucy said automatically.

"Are you kidding?! A measly 100,000J! You're my daughter, the least you could do is lend it to me! I need it to start over!" Jude yelled.

"I have no money to give to you and even if I did I would lend you nothing. You said it was just a few towns west here, right? Then walk. Besides you could use it." Lucy stated bluntly.

"I need money! I'm swallowing my pride in begging you for it! Don't let me down Lucy! Help me out this once and I'll never ask you again!" he insisted.

"You can beg all you want. It won't do you any good." She told him.

"How could you deny me?! After all I spent on you?! Buying those clothes, feeding you, and housed you?! Even after I saved money by not helping Layla to help pay for those lessons of yours?!" He ranted.

It suddenly grew dead silent in the guild. They ignored the first part of the rant but they heard the end, but still. Did he just say…what they thought he said?

Gajeel stood up growling, "Asshole…"

Juvia put her hand over her mouth as did Levy.

Mira looked horrified and Makarov looked ready to ring the man's neck, but not before Erza, Natsu, and Gray could get to him first.

"Is he serious...? Did he just confess to…" Macao stopped not having the heart to finish that sentence.

Lucy slowly turned her head towards him, "Just now…what did you just say?"

Jude seemed to snap out of his delusional rant as he just realized what the hell he'd just done.

She stood up, "You mean to tell me…that you…"

"Lucy…" Jude said.

"Mom would still be here…had it not been for you? You…killed my mother with your greed. Is that what I just heard?" Lucy said slowly her voice sounding murderous.

Jude didn't have the heart to lie so he confessed, "…The treatment that would have prolonged Layla's life…I wanted to save money by wanting to pay for your private tutoring lessons, which was cheaper. I believed that whatever Layla's illness was would soon pass…but it never did."

Natsu was about to rip away from Erza's grip and punch the man in the face but he felt the air become hot and steamy and looked in Lucy's direction.

"You… **I'll kill you…"** she growled.

Natsu panicked, "Lucy don't-"

It was too late she was in her Mars form and sent a flaming kick to Jude's face but he managed to get out of the way in time by sheer dumb luck. Rolling away he stared horrified at his daughter as he saw a giant hole in the wall behind him.

She glared at him murderously, her red hair whipping around as though it were on fire. Her eyes were completely red showing nothing but hatred and fury for the man before her. Letting out an anguished scream she sent a fireball right at him but it missed its mark as Natsu got him out of the way in time and the fireball was doused by Juvia but she was still a little burned by it.

"You alright?!" Gajeel saw her burnt hand.

"Juvia is fine…please just stop Lucy! She'll regret it if she kills him!" Juvia pleaded with Gajeel.

Gajeel looked over at the enraged Lucy and grinned, "Gihihi…lets do this." His arm became iron.

Lucy glared at Jude and only Jude ignoring Natsu and everyone else. Natsu could care less about the man, but there was no way he was going to allow Lucy to have blood on her hands at the expense of this bastard.

"Lucy, stop! This guy's not worth it!" Natsu tried to call his partner and best friend off.

Lucy didn't seem to register his words as she was already before him making his eyes widen and kicked him in the gut sending him far away from Jude leaving her free reign to try and kill him again but before she could do anything Gray used his Ice-Make Shield to protect the bastard while Erza swooped him out of the way to a safe distance in her Black Wing Armor.

Erza glared down at the man hard, "Make no mistake. I'm not interested in helping you, I just refuse to allow Lucy to stain her hands because of you."

Jude said nothing and looked down.

Erza was forced to block a fire punch from Lucy but was still sent back due to the force of it, but managed to get back up on her feet. If this is what Lucy was like when she went berserk then how strong would she be if she went passed her limits?

Lucy was about to charge at Jude again but was forced to dodge an iron sword attack from Gajeel who stood before the man, "Oi, bunny girl! Wake up! This scumbags not worth staining your hands over!"

The blonde didn't seem to register his words and sent a fireball at him anyway, but the iron dragon slayer slice it with his sword. Once he did he noticed Lucy was gone, his senses told him she was above him about to send a punch his way only to be kicked away by Natsu. The blonde rolled on the floor until she regained her footing and glared at the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Lucy you have to stop! If you kill your dad it'll make you feel even worse!" Natsu pleaded with his partner to stop.

Lucy let out another anguished howl before sending a fire punch Natsu's way forcing him to block with both hands. Lifting her leg up she tried to slam it down on his head but he grabbed it holding it in a firm grip, "I'm not letting you go until you calm down!"

The blonde head-butted Natsu hard, their foreheads making contact painfully but still Natsu wouldn't let go. Instead he lifted his head to look at her ignoring the blood running down his head, "I'm sorry, Lucy…" he said sadly, "Karyū no Hoko (Fire Dragon's Roar)!" he sent the roar right to her face sending her back, not giving her a chance to recover he came at her again, "Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!" he slammed his fire fist right in her gut making her cough out some spit before she was cancelled out of her Mars form unconscious, but before she could hit the ground Natsu caught the blonde preventing her from hitting the ground. The pink haired dragon slayer brought her down gently in his lap as he sat down on the floor. He could see burn marks on both arms; hopefully she wouldn't be in any pain when she woke up, but he knew she would.

 _'_ _Lucy…'_ he stared down at her sadly.

Juvia and Mira came over, the blue haired mage using some of her water magic on the girls arms seeing the burn marks on them, "This is horrible…these burns may not be serious but still…"

Mira nodded in agreement, "She performed an incomplete transformation, that's dangerous. She's very lucky."

Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Levy came over this time including a worried Happy, "Is Lucy okay?" the cat asked.

Natsu said nothing, as he was too worried about his best friend to comment, he then lifted his head towards Jude silently wishing he could burn the son of a bitch to a crisp for the pain he caused Lucy. Once he saw Juvia was done healing the burns on his partner he gently lifted her in his arms heading out of the guild, but before he left completely he glared in Jude's direction wanting to set the man ablaze but refrained from doing so.

He wasn't even worth it.

Not now, not ever.

As he walked out of the guild he noticed Erza, Gray, and Happy were following him as they headed to Lucy's home. Those in the guild watched them leave with worried expressions before they set their gazes down on Jude, looks promising of torture and pain after the man's confession to Lucy. Makarov walked towards the man, his gaze firm but held some form of malice that was almost rare for the old man.

"Jude Heartfilia, we need to talk." Makarov said in a no nonsense tone.

 **Lucy's Apartment**

Natsu watched the sleeping face of his partner as Erza, Gray, and Happy were in her room just watching the girl sleep, but they were still boiling with rage deep down at Jude Heartfilia.

Natsu clenched his fists at mere thought of the bastard that caused Lucy to go berserk, not only that but if she had succeeded in killing her father and came to her senses afterwards she would regret it deeply.

"That son of a bitch!" Gray growled.

"He allowed his greed to control him, sacrificing Lucy's mother in the process." Erza scowled.

Happy said nothing as he patted Lucy's forehead with a sad expression, while Natsu was trying to keep his emotions in check.

Erza saw the pink haired maid's expression and placed a hand on Gray's shoulder, "We should leave." She told him.

"What? Why?" Gray questioned.

"Natsu can take care of her just fine, we need to head back to the guild and see what Master Makarov has planned for Jude Heartfilia." Erza said.

Gray didn't further complain and walked out with Erza leaving Natsu and Happy to take care of the sleeping blonde girl. Natsu didn't even acknowledge them as they left keeping his eyes directly on Lucy.

"They're gone." He said softly.

There was silence for a bit before she slowly opened her eyes, "So they are." She was honestly surprised her throat wasn't hoarse with all the yelling she did in trying to kill Jude. Her mind had been a complete blank when she tried to kill the bastard, but some part of her mind had been aware of what she was doing but didn't try to stop herself because she hated him _that_ much.

She covered her eyed with both arms releasing a sigh that sounded almost pathetic, "In the end, I'm no better than him. He killed mom and I tried to kill him for it. We're the same."

"No you're not!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy said nothing but put her arms back down on the bed as she looked at her partner.

"You and him couldn't be anymore different! You're a kind person, Lucy!" Natsu declared.

She gave him a small smile for the compliment, "Thanks...that really means a lot. I can't beleive I actually went berserk though, but then again I shouldn't be surprised."

Natsu and Happy gave each other a look of confusion at her words but didn't ask about it.

"I'm tired, you guys can stay here if you want." She rolled over on her side closing her eyes and felt the bed move signaling Natsu got in the bed with her and felt Happy was close by, too.

He was right, they were nothing alike and if she were to be honest with herself she didn't know if she was going to forgive him for this. Or if she should bother at all.

* * *

The next day at the guild everyone surrounded the blonde asking if she was okay, she said she would be but they didn't believe her.

"Master...about yesterday..." she started but he stopped her.

"There's no need to apologize my dear, I've already dealt with Jude Heartfilia," there was a sadistic smirk on his face that made those around him shiver, "More importantly, how are you feeling?"

She smiled, "I'm okay, Natsu and Happy kept me company."

He grinned, "Really, now?"

She gave him a confused look, "Yes..." And with that she walked towards her team who were by the board and saw they had a mission picked out, something about an escaped convict named Velveno. This sounded like something she needed right now to get her mind off of Jude.

"Hey, did you hear about what happened in Acalypha?" Macao questioned.

"Well I heard someone say that the merchant guild was being taken over by a bunch of thugs," Wakaba said, "Talk about scary, huh?"

Acalypha?

"Yeah, and its not just some any old thugs either, its a dark guild called Naked Mummy." Macao said.

"Seriously? The army doesn't stand a chance against a bunch of renegade wizards." Wakaba said.

Lucy was listening in intently at the conversation having an internal battle with herself as she listened closely. Should she go and help or leave him to his fate? Closing her eyes she pictured the face of her mother smiling and made her decision, she slammed her hand down on the table where the two men were having their conversation, "Tell me where Acalypha is!" The two men blinked but gave her directions to where it was and she was off like a light leaving her team behind.

 _'_ _I may not be able to forgive him for what he's done, but even so...the man is still my father.'_

 **Location: Acalypha**

As soon as she arrived she saw it was absolute chaos outside, there were people arguing with the army because they didn't try to help the hostages.

She didn't have time for this.

Taking out Virgo's key she used the Mark of Mars, "Let's tear the place up, Virgo."

Meanwhile inside the building the thugs that were holding the hostages were getting weary of their leader who didn't really care about sparring their lives and shot at them only to have the attack deflected by Lucy in her Mark of the Mars form and Virgo who was standing by her side.

"Who the hell are you?!" The leader demanded to know.

"Virgo." Lucy said.

"Understood, hime." Virgo said jumping into action kicking four thugs into the wall sending them into unconsciousness.

She took out another key, "Capricorn."

The goat man appeared, "I shall deal with these hooligans, Lucy-sama." He sucker punched four more thugs knocking them into the ceiling. The leader suddenly got nervous noticing all of his men were beaten leaving him and Lucy.

As soon as he was about to run she was already in his face, "Going somewhere?" She said ominously with a creepy grin.

The man screamed.

The guards finally stormed in but the guys were already beaten leaving Lucy standing there with the hostages checking over them as they thanked her again and again. Looking around she noticed Jude wasn't among them, guess he hadn't gotten here yet. Well, she can't say this was pointless because it wasn't.

She was standing outside watching families be reunited and was about to leave when a voice stopped her in her tracks, "Lucy?" Turning behind her she saw it was none other than Jude Heartfilia.

Her eyebrow twitched even though she was expecting this, "You just got here, didn't you?"

"Y-Yes...I didn't have any money for transportation so I walked all the way here." Jude explained.

"Good for you." She said.

Jude saw the guards and turned his attention back to her, "Did you come all the way here because you were worried?"

"You wish, besides it doesn't matter." Lucy walked off without another word.

"It does matter," he told her, "Thank you, Lucy."

She stopped, "Let's get one thing straight, just because I was worried doesn't mean I forgive you, got it?"

"Right, I know that. I can't blame you for it either," he said, "The walk from here to Magnolia was certainly a long one and it gave me plenty of time to think about my actions. I truly wish...I could go back and fix everything, I really do. You have my word, that I will change and be a better person than what I once was. This merchant guild holds many memories for me, in fact this where I first met your mother."

Lucy wasn't expecting that, "After she was pregnant with you I decided to try and start my own business, we left the guild to pursue my dreams. When we were leaving we noticed the guild sign had lost its 'K' and the word 'Lucky' had become 'Lucy.' We thought it was the funniest thing. At that moment we decided that if it was a girl we would name her 'Lucy.'

She forced the tears from showing then snorted, "Give me a break," she turned to him, "What kind of parents name their kid after a broken sign?"

"Not the best parents, but I'm glad I got to see the plain Lucy you've told me so much about. She's a stronger woman than Lucky Lucy Heartfilia was, much more happier too, I'm proud of you." He said honestly.

She looked down with a small smile, "Thanks..." a cloud and sound of footsteps got her attention, "Don't tell me..."

"There you are, you okay?!" Natsu yelled.

"You had us worried sick!" Gray yelled.

"Lucy!" Happy yelled.

She sighed rubbing her temples, "Again?"

Jude laughed making her angry, "Not. Funny." She said with gritted teeth.

He stopped but still smiled, "It is a little bit."

She rolled her eyes at him as her team approached, Erza looked around impressed, "You diffused this situation all by yourself? Color me impressed."

"Thanks." She turned towards her father getting their attention. They still didn't like Jude but since Lucy wasn't trying to kill him like yesterday they wouldn't do anything. With a wave of her hand she walked off, "See ya." And with that she walked off her team following right behind her.

"What was that all about?" Natsu questioned.

"Don't worry about it, Natsu. I said what I had to say and so did he, so It doesn't matter anymore."

"If you say so." He said sounding unsure.

"By the way, how come you guys didn't go on the job without me?" Lucy questioned.

"Without you? Yeah right." Gray said.

"Yeah, we had to cancel because you weren't there." Happy added.

Jude watched them leave before looking up at the sunset sky, _'Dearest Layla, I hope you can forgive me. I've been such a fool.'_

Lucy smiled as she walked off with her friends, _'It's going to take a while, but maybe someday...'_ she still wondered what Master Makarov said to her father but decided not to ask.

Some things are better left not knowing.

* * *

 **Next Time** **: Restaurant Madness & Oración Seis!**


End file.
